The Remnant Campaign
by SHIPWRECK-5897
Summary: During the 1st battle of Harvest in 2526 John-117 is nearly killed during combat and taken out until further notice. After a series of events though, the UNSC Everest discovers an unknown planet. The strangest part of it all is that it hasn't been touched by Covenant as of Yet. John's orders have changed from fighting on Harvest to entering the world.
1. The Virgin Planet

DISCLAIMER/ I don't possess legal rights to Halo or RWBY

* * *

Chapter I: The Virgin planet...

* * *

_"I admire, untouched natural beauty."_

-Theophilus London

* * *

Monday September 30th 2526, 5:23 AM (MILITARY STANDARD TIME/05.23)

* * *

The deep silence of outer space could be described as one sentence.

Pure, utter, noiseless, content.

Sound waves didn't project in space, making it an everlasting time of a hushed galaxy. The vast area known as the galaxy was filled with billions upon billions of sentient life varying in different shapes and sizes. Beyond that trillions and trillions of worlds touching just beyond the cosmo's that would lead to infinite mysteries that would be forever undiscovered.

Today was just one of infinite discoveries to be made. In a small alignment of unimportant dwarf planets floated a massive sphere of dirt and water in the center of it all.

An unknown green and blue planet among the stars. On the surface were white clouds turning on certain parts of the planet. The ocean were vibrant blue, covering almost 79% of the surface and the parts of land not touched covered the remainder 21% left by land.

It's spinning rotation moved ever so slowly, never changing it's speed. After a unknown amount of time, a pure white object made of glowing stone moved to the front of the world. When getting a further look the monstrous object turned out to be the moon. However it was not the moon we all know but a very different one.

It passed by just as slow if not slower than the planet itself. On the right side of the moon it was shattered like glass; massive pieces of pure white rock stayed by the moons side in all directions, almost like a puzzle had drifted apart.

It slowly moved its way toward the right as it continued its round journey across the planet. Across the background of both planets layed billions of tiny stars, and possibly numerous planets.

Just waiting to be discovered by man.

But past the fractured moon more than a few hundred feet was something unexplainable all together...

An even bigger object looming in the distance, pitch black in color and immense in size. It was a man made based on the size and shape, almost like a colossal black cloud with very defines features. But nothing could be seen through or past its massive size. It turned out then object was a made of titanium alloy metal. The surface was becoming more visible now and lights were coming from almost every corner of it.

It graciously flew through the empty vacuum of space like a knife through butter. Soon though, more and mores similar objects of varying sizes appeared behind. The massive shadowed objects approached closer and closer to the planet, steadily like water down a river bank.

Soon, the largest one passed the moon's shattered side by mere meters. It suddenly began to slow down suddenly... Then it halted its journey for just a few more moments as it stopped. When you looked closely upon the objects, it wasn't just an object at all, but a massive vessel constructed of long metal plates looking battered on some areas.

Along those places, wires, metal tubing, and hundreds of tiny singular blue and red lights could be explained. The vessel looked ready for battle, and looked strong enough to start one even at a snail's pace.

Considering the upper front portion of it looked like a massive destructive gun ready to fire at any given moment.

When you saw the side ports of the warship, you could see colossal round engines pushing the titanic like ship forward with blue jets escaping the ports. The speed of it was approximately at 1000 knots, which was equivalent to the raging winds inside a tornado. The eight thrusters began to light up, but halt it's journey.

Before the reversal thrusters lit up and pushed the ship back towards the moon, also keeping a safe distance from it so it wouldn't collide.

Looking inside one of the glass windows on the tip of the warship, a vast collection of computers run by several men and women in dark gray uniforms with a few pins and buttons over the top brazier. They all muttered incoherently into their earpieces while typing on the bright screens with numerous multicolored dots. One man on the far left of the control deck looked up from the advanced computer and said aloud to the room.

"Reading admiral, are you seeing this?" A young brown haired man asked in the control deck as several men and women sat behind screens giving out orders on head pieces. Meanwhile an aging man in a grey uniform with brown hair that was cut just above his forehead. He had a white skin tone that was rather pale with wrinkles over his head and down the ridges of his nose as he stood across the deck with his blue eyes narrowed.

His hands folded across his chest in disapproval of what he was seeing currently. He stood still with contempt at the moment, but broke out of his stupor with an authoritative voice.

"State this in note, I want full retraction to the fleet captains and a course reset to Harvest." He ordered to his co-captain then turned his attention back to the navigator.

"And I do, but I'm not really sure what to make of this." He talked out loud to the navigator. Today his plans were simple from a simple counter attack on Harvest. They were now in the process of changing since this wasn't really experienced before.

It had changed drastically.

The fleet being directed under Admiral Preston had apparently taken a wrong turn, and found another planet instead. Looking through the massive window on the control stood an ominous planet. It was there, but something wasn't right.

No readings were coming from its defense line, and no aerial traffic control.

It seemed like the planet was a desolate wasteland with no superior technology. This ceased though when they got in contact with a simple radio signal. It was simple, yet sounded very outdated.

"Can you locate any traffic control aerial signals?" The admiral inquired to the aviator. It was substantial to make contact with any type of traffic control to a planet, because in case they were unidentified they had the risk of being attacked.

"Hold on," There was a short moment of silence and the sound of the computer keys being pushed, and then. "No sir. Nothing I could trace related."

"Do you have any readings of O.N.I or orbital space defense stations?" If traffic control wasn't present, there had to be at least some type of remote protection of the planet. It was stated in one of the following issues that any colonised planet at least some type of security.

"Already checked, and negative captain." Eric, one of Cole's officers answered to the aging admiral..

Now that wasn't right...

Preston turned to his left toward flat computer near the widening screen and said to it. "Try and stabilize a connection to O.N.I then patch me through to Chief Parangosky. She'll need to hear this." The commander-in-chief of O.N.I was none other than Margaret Parangosky.

She truthfully was a terrifying and dangerous woman with the highest power in the U.N.S.C. Her power was unmatched by anyone else, and her cold demeanor could match that of a colossal ice storm. She was a shrewd woman in every right, with having the power to make you disappear if she didn't agree with you.

Her history before 2500 was wiped clean. Cleaner than both Spartan projects. Her rise to power was due to her evasive attitude in war meetings and up frontal strategies. After becoming an agent to the Office of Naval intelligence, she was practically running it by 2520. Less than 2 years offer being recruited a desk job.

This proved to be scary to some officials. Some even attempted to take her out of power.

And mysteriously disappeared.

However, that didn't result in their deaths - no. They were found alive... But all would die weeks later. They had appeared to have been dying of natural causes left and right. Although no one could prove she was the culprit... since there was a lack of evidence but enough against each man and women who worked against her.

Margaret's works were cold as they were volatile to some ensuring nation and sectors, but no one had the gall to confront her about it. As far as anyone knew she was god in office... Margret had control of the office, governments defense, the economy, and absolute control and full authority of the United nations space command in an out.

After a few minutes of loading, Preston asked.

"Sekhmet, progress report?" The weary vice admiral questioned.

On the flat surface, an orange glow appeared and turned into a mature woman wearing clothes that belonged to a pharaoh. "No Captain. Interference with communications will result in no quality. Please conduct a proper communications engineering specialist for your current problem." The hologram was the once fabled goddess protector of pharaoh's, Sekhmet.

She was a youthful woman with a skinny frame and wearing simple dress with double straps on each shoulder. On her upper arms was a simple strap wrapped, also there were on around her wrists, and around her ankles. On her neck rested a thick necklace made of ivory jewelry, and on her head sat a nemes made of cloth with gold linings on the sides.

"The planets atmosphere from the UNSC Troy read traces of 78% nitrogen, 21% oxygen, 0.9% argon, 0.03% carbon dioxide, and trace amounts of other gases. Making it perfectly healthy for human populations."

Preston hummed in the A.I's direction before looking to an officer across the deck and saying. "Polesky, deactivate countermeasures effectively," he turned toward the A.I " and get in touch with Captain Cutter. Notify him along with the captains of UNSC Austerlitz, Campo Grande, Constantinople, Excellence, Lance Held High, Lowrentz, Maelstrom, Midway, Sacramento ,Tharsis, Troy, Virginia Capes, Waterloo that we've stumbled across unknown region." Preston ordered to the "dumb A.I."

"Yes Captain." Sekhmet acknowledged in her thick accent yet it flowed like water. Preston then tuned to the right toward a younger woman standing beside him. She stood with medium brown hair put into a ponytail, blue eyes with with bags underneath them. She wore a standard marine outfit with a few badges on the left side of her breast, and a few naval stars on her shoulder.

She looked over to the captain with a questioning gaze as he said. "Set a perimeter around the planet ASAP. I want a full report on it's atmosphere, terrain, and any known life forms relating to Covenant." The admiral ordered to the woman who nodded before saying. "Yes Admiral Cole." She replied briskly before walking away. "And Ashley." She turned back toward the captain.

"Yes?" Cole looked at her dead in the eyes. But resumed his glance back at the object in front of his fleet.

"What do you suggest?" Cole asked the younger officer without looking back.

"Excuse me," She questioned under the vice admirals authority. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"We need to speed up the process for both objectives... What do you think Lieutenant? Do we station here or commute onward to Harvest?"

Ashley Duncan was born on a upper class city on the colonized planet of Mars on May 17, 2502. Her sophisticated or rather bland childhood consisted of moving to foster home after foster home for a number of years. Until she turned 18, she never truly had a home. After that she enlisted in the UNSC to become an Aviator. More than 5 years of service she became the lieutenant officers next to one of her idols, Preston Jeremiah Cole.

The job was both stressful as it was rewarding. Although now she was making a very big decision on her part for probably the first time. There was a mini tornado of ideas and thoughts spinning in her mind, and the first thing came to mind as she said it out loud.

" Ugh..." She breathed out incoherently.

"A Spartan-II perhaps?" She quickly shut her mouth afterward. What was she thinking? Sending the only Spartan on an unknown terrain. She was notified of a Spartan they had recently picked up off of Harvest after sustaining near life threatening injuries. Strangely though it wasn't a Spartan from Red team.

It was briefed during numerous longing war meeting that Red Team would be in charge of leading the battalion on Harvest. Yet they took a Spartan off that didn't match the description. It confused her along with the scientists operating on the spartan greatly.

After mis-read communication it was revealed the spartan they were treating was none other than the Squad leader of Blue Team.

"A spartan-II? Hmmmm." Preston thought for a moment. The aging captain had been through a lot of tragedies in his life. Loss of family, friends, relatives, and victories during the insurrection. Having a steady mind in battle was the best way to go forward and beyond. His planning were skilled as he was the first captain to be picked to lead the mission to take back Harvest yet again.

Margaret picked him herself actually. While he was skeptical he really had no choice since an act of insubordination with her was like asking for a bullet in between the eyes. When thinking it over sending a spartan to cover ground was not at all a bad idea, but losing one would cost greatly if it were to happen unexpectedly. A whole planet would take time though. Preston would not throw one of the Everest's best bargaining chip into battle all guns a blazing, but he would refuse to lose either against the Covenant.

He looked at the data pad before saying. "He's been out of surgery now for 4 weeks," Preston remembered quickly. "and he should be all set for a combat drop." Preston pressed in. "Both Blue team and Red team have the planet covered currently, might as well give it a shot."

"I hope." A single thought in his head. "Fine. Send Spartan-117 to the bridge. I need to brief him on the arrival." Preston finished without taking his eyes off the planet.

The discovery of a new planet was rare in the UNSC. Maybe too rare. Almost like striking oil with the amounts of credits that could have been made off of it. They had collaborated to nearly the farthest reaches of the galaxy and thought they had discovered everything they need to know. Although surprises were bound to come up and out of the darkness when it came to Outer space. Since space was like and endless ocean of mystery and knowledge.

In fact, even in 2526, humans had only ventured on 0.0000002% of the galaxy so far.

The chance of finding anything relevant to what was important would more than likely not happen.

"Yes sir, right away." She pressed a button on her wrist and said normally. "Would Spartan 117 please report to the captains bridge. Repeat, would Spartan-

* * *

XXXXXXX

[LOWER ARMORY]

XXXXXXX

* * *

_"117 please report to the captain's bridge immediately."_ Came from the small rectangular outline on a solid metal desk. A hand soon came and lightly tapped a red glowing button next to the speaker.

"On it ma'am." Replied Weapons and armor specialist Gerald Howard with a full voice toward the small box on his desk. The slim man stood at 6'1" and had a smooth head without any hair.

His skin was a healthy tone with a single scar at his bottom lip and had a few subtle hairs on his chin. He wore a standard green one piece UNSC commission uniform, with black knee high boots. On his uniform it had a single patch over his left breast that displayed his name, with a few front pockets.

He exited out of his office and shut the door smoothly emitting a click of the lock. Outside his office was a long hallway with numerous shelved weapons. Some were new, while most were old and needed repair. He journeyed down the hallway, took a left, went down the stairs and walked through the sliding steel door.

Here, he had entered the main lobby for armor repairs that housed numerous machines ranging from armor storage units to shielding stations. He looked over to the far right of the armory toward the exit and caught sight of a heavily muscled bareback. The man sat idly on a filthy crane colored bench that was probably as clean as the floor of a bathroom.

Currently the man was facing a row of metallic lockers with a full suit of armor cast off to the side, standing tall on a equal magnetic force. The dark green armor with very small lights on the knees, and chest area was very intimidating. It was almost seven feet tall as it towered over everything like a massive giant. It looked thick, and quite sturdy along with being very heavy. The only one who looked sturdy enough to wear this armor would probably be the very imposing man sitting calmly beside it.

Only this man was around 6'9" and had the body every man would dream of having. His muscles on every square inch of his body from his back to his legs were lean, healthy and at their fullest potential. His arms looked as if they were crafted by pure stone. Muscles in his arms were packed to the brim, and didn't have a single inch of fat. Around his waist it could be described as "hard as steel" muscled post. Fat was absent everywhere from his chiseled back, to his lower legs.

In all right standards, this is what a human who wanted a better life looked like. He was in all rights, physically perfect...

Nearly at the point of being beyond human physical peak condition. Only a good portion of people had gotten there in their life while some never made an attempt to. The only true way to achieve such stature were two ways...

Hard brutal training, and never giving up whatever the cost...

This man had 4 ways and completed all with great effort. The said man was currently sitting on a titanium alloy work bench with nothing on but a pair of UNSC standardized pants, revealing his pale back to the world. On the top left of his back showed a dark red circle, and around it were several smaller ones on his lightly smooth skin. The flesh around it was slightly purple, but nothing too serious. It looked like it had been in the early stages of being ripped through and infected but had been cleaned and stitched up. His back held a smaller scar on the lower left corner with a similar circle, but that one was darker and looked quite older.

Next to him was a full suit of green armor, complete with a helmet displaying a round golden visor. It ad a black under-suit connecting the whole piece, with each individual armor plating on top of it. On each am were two white stripes vertically across. The armor had a few long divets with running over plating from previous battles over the chest. The most distinguishable mark however that stood out of place most of all, was the three white numbers on the right side of the chest piece.

"117."

Meanwhile, the man resting on the bench near the armor breathed a few times before placing a few screws in a cup next to him. This was no average man however, but technically a teenager. Many would have been fooled quite easily at the size of him, and how broad his shoulders were. Since this man was only born 15 years before. He was only 15 years old.

Born on March 7th, 2511 in fact. In all rights he was a teenager with the body of a 20 year old experienced athlete who was nearly at the ending stage of human perfection. Many would suspected he was some freak lab experiment or a meat head who had shot up steroids to get to where he was. Only both were increasingly untrue. Many wouldn't know what to classify the anomaly as, probably superior genes. That was only half of the statement.

It was the cause and effect of illegal experimentation by the government that had grafted him physically and mentally to what he was. For the past decade his life had been devoted to serving the UNSC and as one of humanity's savior. He along with a hand full of kids from discrete worlds were deemed ready and worthy to serve after careful handpicking by O.N.I operatives.

Some were unluckier than most and after all the brutality and died, and those who lucky had become something more superior than an average marine, or the hardened Orbital drop shock trooper. A SPARTAN-II Commando.

This boy was a Spartan-II.

His name was Spartan-117, Petty Officer Third Class.

His real birth surname was a secret. Even to himself to a high degree.

However to most, his name was simply John.

He currently sat facing the wall with the piece of the barrel from a M9 magnum in hand. Carefully, he cleaned the barrel with a soft rod covered lightly in gun oil, or lubricant.

He lightly slid it in the tip, then downward to him symmetrically. He let his blue eyes calculate the next bolt for him to take out, but a voice behind him brought him out of his thinking.

"Spartan." Howard said loud enough for the pale adolescent to hear. He turned his head around to the weapons specialist at full stature, and stood up fully.

"Sir." He gestured in a deep gravely voice for a teenager. That was heavily due to the augmentations that had been administered less than a year ago when he was only 14. March 9th, just a few days shy of his 15th birthday on one of Reach's medical facilities in orbit. It all was blurry to him when he tried to think of it. He was groggy for 43 hours, and in excessive pain. Not to mention staying awake was nearly impossible.

While it was painful as he fought to stay awake through the heavy doses of medication, mainly painkillers prescribed to him, he survived.

"Suit up, Admiral Cole wants you on the double." Gerald told as he left back into his office. John nodded and quickly reassembled his weapon with quickened reflexes. Less than 7 seconds later it was fully operational and placed on the side. John stood up fully before picking up the magnum, and putting it in the locker. He shut the locker and it displayed a name held on a dirty looking white card.

It read: John-117.

After removing the pants and switching on a pair of black boxers, he breathed softly, before he stepped over in front of his suit of armor and observed its details.

On the very right breast plate read his number, 117 in pure white. Under that was a single dark blue glass piece that would light up, John didn't know the exact reason why, probably for his heart rate if he were to flatline in an accident. His thoughts on the schematics for the armor then quickly went through his head, remembering all of the components. His eyes gleamed closer at the 3 numbers that described him.

117.

It had been him for as long as he could remember. While John was his given name by his mother and father, 117 was something else completely.

It seemed almost a major part of him toward his deeper being, like a new life, a new beginning. As John looked at where the 117 insignia printed, he gained a dull throb at his own chest.

He lifted his pale hand up to the right side of his chest, just above where his heart was almost pierced by a needler rifle from a Jackal sniper.

John breathed deeply at the unforgiving memory that played from start to finish in his mind.

It had been caused entirely by the carelessness of one of his marine platoon members. Since the other members of "Blue team" consisting of Frederick-104, Linda-058, and Kelly-87 had yet to rendezvous at the extraction point due to complications across the border, John was tasked of leading the group there, without gaining unwanted attention of coarse.

Blue team's original plan was to locate any passing by survivors of the first wave of attacks. Red team was responsible for combat assaults near many populated perimeters, while Blue team was responsible for evacuating any survivors. Complications happened involving a glassing beam and they were forced to split up in different directions on pure instinct. Although it wasn't in any way unorganized. They were each given a designated running point and would not stop until they were out of enemy fire. John took the north, Kelly took the south, Linda took the east, and Fred took the west.

For 3 days they traveled, trying to lose the oncoming waves of Covenant that wouldn't cease. It was almost like a game of cat and mouse. Running while constantly looking over your shoulder.

It had only been nearly been a year since Samuel-034, one of John's "only" friends beside Kelly, died during the "Battle of Chi Ceti".

He perished during a mission after sacrificing himself for his entire team, something everyone wasn't willing to do. His death affected John the most of all, since he had control of the situation but let it slip right through his fingers. But being squad leader meant his duty came first. Samuel did what he had to do. If the missiles exploding didn't kill him, the empty vacuum of space would have done much worse.

Earlier in the mission, a grunt held back shot from a plasma pistol, and the outcome was deadly. It cut through Sam's armor. Sam himself made the choice to stay. John wished though there could have been another choice, for both of them. In fact, it was John who was willing to sacrifice himself for the better of his team. It was his role as Squad leader, taking care of his team through better and worse. Since it was stated "he didn't win until his team won." Courtesy of Drill instructor Franklin Mendez.

Even though "Chi Ceti" was a human victory, it was heart throbbing bittersweet one. The humans gained a win while John lost a good ally that day, and a friend. Nevertheless, that was in the past now and nothing he could do in his power would bring him back. All John could do was to move on with the rest of his career. That was really all he could do. Moping about the past wouldn't bring them back, and being angry wouldn't do anything. John had learned this on multiple occasions with several marines and few Spartans. He wouldn't be the one to judge any man.

Back on Harvest, he along with the other 51 marines, and 4 injured civilians had traveled on foot for nearly 5 miles. Hoping for a return transmission from "Blue team".

5 miles of burning forests had to be trekked through in silence. It wasn't easy, since smoke inhalation could have very well have killed them before the Covenant did. But every now and then, Covenant cruisers passed overhead inspecting for any lifeforms, making all the platoon freeze in cation. Yet for some reason, they were not detected...

John was new to the war, since this was the first contact had made with the covenant. The first revelation didn't startle him, but interested him. Seeing other living creatures besides humans was considered revolutionary to science, not to mention they were intelligent. This however changed when chief heard of their true intentions towards the humans...

Galactic Genocide...

Or in better terms the covenant sent the U.N.S.C a message simply stating, _"Your destruction is the will of the Gods... and we are their instrument."_

This was sent via-realy after they partially glassed Harvest. It was deduced that this was an act of all out war against Humanity. After that everything about the supposed extraterrestrial race changed. The covenant were the enemy. Master chief didn't question that at first. But he knew from the very beginning that Harvest would eventually burn down to the growing warfare tearing the planet apart. He wouldn't share his mind with his superiors, since it was his duty to guarantee he would fight through hell and back.

Still, now it was a matter of evacuating the populace and fighting anything that stood in their way.

After 2 agonizing hours of waiting and traveling through barren wastelands, the rest of Blue team eventually responded through the midst of combat nearly 12 miles away. It had been difficult, but they were nearly there to an evac point. Once they were past that point, they ended up near one of the more desolate districts on Harvest... The botanic gardens. If been a heavily industrialized facility meant to keep the planet's atmosphere stabilized for human systems, but since the covenant invaded the emergency countermeasures activated in a remote location.

The marine, Corporal M. Fritz had been rewiring his helmet after being hit by a single round due to friendly fire. When he pressed the on switch for his lights, he singled a line of Jackal snipers halfway across the dense area. Since the lizard like eyes of the Kig-Yar were almost pinpoint accurate, it was almost like a torch lit on fire, in the dark being waved around for them to see and tell. If they had been smart they could have taken out the Marines one by one, but there thirst for human blood and violence got in the way of their thinking.

In a matter of seconds, the sound of whistling stormed the desolate area, and many of the valored troops were shot to pieces by Needlers and burning plasma shots in every direction. It mostly happened in a matter of 4.5 milliseconds. John was able to successfully yank one of the civilians downward from the firefight, and nearly took a particle beam shot to the side of his head.

Many were killed almost instantly from the hail of plasma scorching their flesh and needles piercing their skulls and organs. Some who had a decent will to survive returned fire almost instantly while taking evasive cover. This was a bad choice too however since this only alerted more covenant to their exact location.

John took control over the situation by trying to flank them for a surprise attack, it was the quickest action he could think of a the moment when being bombarded. After hurling an anti-tank grenade to distract them, he began his charge toward them. He was nearly toward the hill they were covering fire, but before he managed to scale past a fallen podium he was taken by surprise. His surroundings were surrounded by a green shimmer on the ground.

Then there was the deep bellowing of a low rumble coming from the right side. His head was nearly taken off from a furious emerald colored beam. He turned toward the left to inspect at what had shot at him.. However he had a small idea of what had shot at him with that type of plasma projection.

Memories of that sound continued to pelt his mind. It was approximately the 13th time he had personally dealt with one toe to toe physically, and it certainly wouldn't be the very last. It seemed the covenant wouldn't ever run out of troops. They just kept coming.

In his thoughts, he could only come up with one simple word at that very moment.

Danger.

The smoke cleared and revealed a twelve foot tall Hunter gasping through it's mask's green port holes...

The enormous heavy covenant unit composed entirely out of a colony of worms, had acted like it always did when it came upon anything beside Covenant.

Destroy.

John recalled that he fought vigorously against the hunter by pouring 2 clips into the exposed places and not covered by its thick armor. Every time John missed, it was another bullet lost to the nearly impenetrable metal protecting the Mgalekgolo. During war meetings by Franklin, the hunters were hard to take down since it's armor was made of the same material used for the Covenants warships hull. That was pushing it to the limits for top protection toward the Covenant's Heavy infantry forces.

The hunter only became angrier at the spartan and acted ferocious, swinging its massive shield around hoping to scalpel the Spartan. The form of combat was unknown to hunters, and only relying on brute strength and size to level their enemies or victims.

Before this had all happened, John had only fought against two of the colony of worms previously on "Corbui Academy military of Science's" destruction, when he and the rest of blue team rescued the three cadets. After that day, he needed to become stronger against them if he was going to be able to fight a horde of them if he had to. During simulations though they had pinned chief down numerous times.

Until he remembered the game and how much he enjoyed to win, and he would win every time.

That was when he didn't play around.

He fought against it fiercely until his ammo nearly depleted and the bullets were all flying directly at it's vulnerable parts. John could remember the luminescent orange blood spraying over his visor as he poured every bullet into exposed stomach. Just before he was about to deliver the killing blow, something jumped out behind him and made the ground shake lightly. He was met by another Hunter charging him like an angry bull.

In John's short line of duty in a war, he had yet to experience any type of lethal injuries. He did know of the high risk since during Blue team's first mission, he was shot in the side, but the wound was nothing life threatening. In fact, he made a full recovery less than hours later. That was how he was awarded the purple heart that day against the attack on Insurrectionist commander Watts apartment.

This however was one of of those first in a million moments.

This was the moment, for the second time in his life, John-117 got careless himself.

Everything before that moment was irrelevant.

John was shot full force in the side of his chest by a Hunter's bellowing assault cannon. Within a few seconds, the scorching rays of the incendiary gel ate through the armor, burning his side deeply as if a cattle prod powered by the rays of the sun.

John remembered he stumbled back a bit from the shock and grunted lightly at the recoil of the super heated explosion. While he only got hit with a fraction of the blast it was still enough to fully disorient him and nearly make him go deaf. After 2 seconds of heavy breathing.

A painful burning sensation formed and exploded in throbbing when he breathed deeply. The second hunter suddenly brought its massive shield down on top of him, attempting to pulverize him. John however jumped up and over the hunter with a great leap and onto a rock above them. He aimed downward and emptied a clip into the hunters exposed worm neck.

But this was were he made his fatal flaw.

When he had jumped up he forgot he was at the full mercy of the snipers.

Across the wall a Jackal sniper had spotted him. It leveled the beam rifle with it's heightened vision, and shot at him with deadly accuracy right above his heart. Severing his aorta vein.

...

John rubbed his hand on the back of his head at the memory, lightly touching the cold metal of his neutral interface at the lower part of his skull. He turned his vision downward and looked at the black control pad for the magnetic pulse holding his armor. The Pad was on a small pedestal by his feet with a few buttons in different colors and varying sizes. Since he needed his armor, he would have to shut it off, and get it set for suiting.

John lightly pressed on the small red glowing button that read "RELEASE" and awaited for board to pull up underneath. Behind the armor, a metal plank appeared behind and folded sideways, then the bottom pushed slightly forward scooping the armor by its back. John stepped back as it rolled out, and shifted sideways back into the wall. It remained in the same place before, but not it was on a metal bench lying down.

John signaled for assistance with the preparations for the combat suit. By pressing a orange switch on the lower panel, the box beeped loudly. Since it required a group of 7 scientists, heavy machinery, and 2 engineers to properly put it on correctly, it had to be announced. Even when the scientists were reasonable enough to know where the armor components attached to, they also needed experienced engineers to help attach them correctly.

Although, the heavy machinery was the sole purpose though for the operation

Without them no one, would be able to lift the hulking armor pieces.

Or repair the heavy damage done to him.

John couldn't remember what had happened after those events specifically on Harvest. But small reminiscing portions of his memory would pop up every now and then. Yet it continued to drive him more and more to confusion from them. It was aggravating, but the current status of his teammates worried him more. While John had been taken off Harvest after he was injured his teammates were nearly halfway across the planet alone without anyone directing them.

Frederick was last seen near a station at Utgard, leading Kelly toward an underground terminal. The last report from them appeared approximately, a week ago today. John wanted nothing more than to hear how they were faring, and would criticize himself for not being there and failing to be a leader.

John grunted at the memory, still showing some signs of anger. He wasn't angry at the fact he got injured, but angry at the fact he had lived and was still here not helping them. It would be a horribly to see Mendez's face after most of his training was based on teamwork. What kind of leader abandoned their team? Mendez would probably be shaking his head if he witnessed any of it.

Within a few seconds of pressing the button, a man in a white and blue lined coat entered the room through the long sliding doors. His hair could be described as a very dirty blond color,combed towards the left, with a few specks of gray hair around the sides. On the left part of his coat was a black name tag.

It read "Jefferson Piers" And tied around his waist was the sleeved arms to a hazmat suit. The radiation levels to charge the MJOLNIR batteries were toxic if spent around too long. Safety was taken seriously aboard the ship at all times, to all its workers and crew. If anyone were to get injured, the captain was automatically notified.

The covenant though we're making things tormenting with their sudden appearance.

Jefferson walked over to the tall teenager and told him. "Everything's all set. We were notified of the captain's order. Follow me and we'll head to sub level section 4. From there the engineers will prep you." He finished as his zipped his tight hazmat suit over his body, and wrapped the plastic head cover piece on.

John didn't know the man personally, but he knew of him to say in the least. After his accident, Jefferson was one of the scientists to disassemble the armor on John's body. It was a long surgery, with all of the burns on John's lower back and side. But he managed.

John shut his memories off, or at least tried to. He didn't want to remember or continue to think about his failure on Harvest. It would continue to distract him and he didn't need that now.

He wanted to thank the scientists, but that thought had passed by now.

"Lead the way." John answered back to Jefferson, and made his way toward the suiting chamber. Not knowing this mission had much in store for him.

* * *

XXXXXXX

[5 MINUTES LATER/SUB LEVEL 4/ ENGINEERING FACILITY]

XXXXXXX

* * *

When they arrived inside the laboratory, John was greeted by the strong aroma of latex gloves. As well as the sight of 4 well protected scientists awaiting around a upper platform. They were all dressed in complete with plastic suits, along with matching boots, and a pair of black goggles over their eyes around their heads. Over on the scientists heads was a magnifying control vision, which helped see nearly microscopic. It was mainly used to see it the armor and under skin gel had connected. Around the room were numerous tables, gurneys, machines, and wires hung from the ceiling. The walls were pure gray stainless steel, with the floors having a white styled design.

The smell though ranged far and wide.

Speaking of the ceiling, a pair of white robotic arms holding drills came downward from an upper opening platform. John looked over in front of him, ready to undertake the suiting process. While the accident stunned him, and the amount of surgery he sustained should have been a definite kill, he wasn't going to give up.

The covenant were far from finished with Harvest, and he wouldn't spend the final months laying in bed rest.

Although there was a small silver lining to this in a strange way. It gave him a better insight to how vulnerable he could be at any given time without the armor. He had to be more careful for future reference. In some case when a soldier was injured more than once, they would be put on leave. He wasn't sure for the Spartans, but was convinced he would be discharged.

All the scientists stared at him holding at him, until Jefferson said carefully. "Ready when you are Spartan."

John nodded, and walked forward toward the slightly raised platform. First part of the suit was the Titanium nanocomposite bodysuit that held all of the armor together along with the internal padding. It was probably the easiest to get on since it would tighten itself to the wearer's needs while it was also very flexible. Not to mention it was also the most important piece of the armor that it helped the wearers survival. John walked on the slightly raised floor currently in nothing than a pair of skintight black UNSC styled briefs made of micro stitched polymers.

Over his body it was quite clean, but a bit pale. On his upper left side of his chest though, was a fresh diagonal scar, but not as bad as the very large dark red burned tissue below the left portion of his chest that looked scarred terribly. Although that wasn't the only one since there were two very long scars on his forearms.

On the lower part, the two scars ran diagonally while one ran horizontally, and on the top of his forearms one ran up to his hands and divided cleanly across. Those scars on his forearms were from the augmentations. The one on his chest though was from the accident on Harvest. It would forever be a reminder to keep himself down, and to never reveal his position in the battlefield ever again when dealing with snipers.

The Titanium nanocomposite bodysuit took approximately 2 minutes and 40 seconds to get on past his shins, thighs, chest, and slip his arms into it's cold features. After that he felt the suit be electrically charged, and tighten around all of the places that were loose. It molded tightly to his skin and the bodysuit but relieved some pressure in some areas. After that, the alloy screws on his back were drilled into each individual holding piece, and the suit was charged again with a small amount of electricity to ease the pressure in certain places. John then was instructed to spread his arms out horizontally.

One of the tired engineers who sat behind a control station in the far right of the room clicked his tongue. He clicked on a few keys on the monitor before saying. "First phase of MJOLNIR: Boots." With that said, he flipped a switch.

John felt himself rise up a bit as the floor slid sideways, showing chief feet slide right into place. One of the scientists came forward and examined John's foot, while an engineer tightened the screws around John's heel. They repeated the same process for the other foot and John shifted his toes a bit.

"Too tight?" The engineer questioned making John shook his head. Since Spartan's could be in their armor for days, maybe weeks at a time. They were going to have to get comfortable when fighting for hours upon hours on end.

"Activating Phase 2: Shin guards."

Then four clunky white robotic arms above came downward in front of chief. Each one held a different section and had to be held by one advanced machine to support it's weight. The two in the front of John held the front pieces, two lowered behind him and held the back pieces. After lowering themselves to his shins, they pressed themselves forward, wrapping around. Two engineers stepped forward holding wired drills connected to the computer and tightened the eight individual bolts. After that the scientist tested the space in between them was sufficient.

"Activating Phase 3: Knee guards."

2 engineers carried the first piece of the knee guard with slight strain. Since one weighed easily 100 pounds and needed to be applied halfway through their height. As they made their stop in front of him, they lowered it to his knee. Two engineers on both sides held drills firmly and spun them into place.

After 3 pure seconds of the drill screwing the bolt in, the same was done to the other side.

"Activating Phase 4: Legs."

The thighs came up from a lower hatch and were connected two lifting units. They rose up a millimeters and stopped directly in front of John's exposed under gel legs. Slowly, they went forward and steadily they pressed against his gel molding, and the other two behind him as well. The 4 engineers then came forward, and secured the bolts into place.

"Activating Phase 5: Lower defense."

One arm below John appeared and another in front of chief only it came up halfway, holding a big crotch protector. It smoothly moved forward and pressed against him. The engineers then tightened the side potion bolts, but not too tight.

Jefferson came toward the computer and said. "Activating Phase 6: wrist protection and shoulder."

The same 4 arms above came down once again only holding different pieces. The pieces for both wrist and shoulder rested on John's arm, and wrapped themselves firmly on. The two engineers stepped forward with the drills and secured them tightly.

"Activating Phase 7: Chest and Back."

Similar white arms from behind and the front came up from the sliding floor, holding Johns two most important components. They both moved forward and strapped themselves. The locking clamps were found directly behind John's shoulder as they went forward, locking. The two engineers didn't need to lock this one since it locked itself with removable clasps.

"Activating Phase 8: Helmet."

Directly over John's head, a single black metal arm came lowering itself downward. The helmet passed down over chiefs head, while an engineer held it steady to make sure no skin got accidentally caught. John blinked his eyes a few times as he noticed the inside of his helmet was still in the dark. The helmet then secured itself around chiefs lower jaw and neck to fasten it. The operated at the computer then said directly to chief.

"We were able to repair the upper frontal damage done to your chest and prop it back into place. Now for your physical health relating to your arteries you should be fine. Although you'll be lucky to live past 60." The doctor said seriously. John however wasn't affected by this news that would have been shocking to most. Since the accident he was having an easier time thinking of his death. He was a soldier meant to go up against an alien race with superior technology with little to no knowledge of them. It was a matter of choosing whether he was going to die or not.

"And now Activating the Final Phase: Charging Armor Battery." Jefferson finished as two engineers propped a large cable into John's back, pushing the 3 cords into the ports. The wiring systems signed with the power supply for it's uses on the HUD and began to rapidly recharge with a low HUM. John then felt a warm sensation over his skin from his toes and to his fingertips. It was the warm feeling that reminded him of the armor he felt absolutely born to be in.

After a semi-charge, the armor hummed as his HUD came to life and showed him all the running numbers and calculations. John frowned a bit when seeing this.

He loathed mathematics since he was a child.

The scientist unplugged the hefty power cord with the assistance of the two other engineers and said to chief. "Your fit and deemed acceptable for duty spartan. Best of wishes." Jefferson finished as the rest of the tired men left the room. Lifting these tools and armor gave them quite the case of fatigue.

John nodded in confirmation as he stepped off the mini scaffolding, sounding even heavier than before. He walked past the scientist and wayward to the bridge through the sliding glass doors.

* * *

XXXXXXX

[24 MINUTES LATER/ CAPTAIN'S BRIDGE]

XXXXXXX

* * *

A fully suited chief walked through the front entry way toward the captain's bridge, getting the sight of hundreds of computer monitors. He walked passed a few navigators seated at their stations without a glance. Some peered their eyes around to get a glance at the supposed super solider, and were quite intimidated at his height. It was new to see them in action, since they first appeared on Harvest with Red Team and Blue team leading the front charge.

John turned the corner and got a glimpse of Admiral Preston.

The man who seemed to win against ever battle engagement. He then made his presence known as he stood behind Admiral Cole by saluting, and saying. "SIR."

With that said, Admiral Preston turned towards John with a serious gaze. "At ease 117. It's good to have you back out of commission." His thoughts of Petty Officer-117 were majorly positive. The man in front of him everything a superior soldier was made of. Full of integrity, struck forward without hesitation, and would make the right choices for the team.

Preston at first was unsure what to think of the Spartan's after they came out so abruptly, but that didn't change his viewpoint of them To him they were soldiers fighting for freedom. He was however stunned at the fact one of the supposed "unkillable" Spartans, was nearly killed himself. However, Spartan-117 must have had some serious luck to have survived that from a medium sized army of covenant. If he could make it from there after a few days, everywhere else wouldn't be a problem.

He stuck his hand forward in formal greeting, which chief returned gratefully.

"Likewise sir." John replied making Preston remember he himself was in the hospital recently for minor health problems, mainly two heart transplants that had failed, along with kidney failure.

"Have we arrived back on harvest?" John questioned until his eyes caught sight of a planet he had not noticed behind admiral Preston through the large stretching vision screens. The planet didn't resemble Harvest in any way, which was first to be seen since Harvest was greener with forests.

Although Harvest was nearly burnt on one side of it from the beginning portions of glassing. Yet this planet was varying in colors for certain areas. Some areas were red, but not in flames. Other areas lower below the world were pure white, as if a blanket of snow covered the entire lower part of the world. It was new to him, he didn't know what the admiral was planning.

"Where are we?" John asked to the vice admiral.

"As you can see... Plans have been altered after we found this." Preston gestured to the front view of the U.N.S.C EVEREST.

"With all do respect Sir, to what?" John asked calmly.

"Simple, we've found absolutely zero traces of Covenant on this world... or U.N.S.C in that matter. The fleet was planning on taking back Harvest, although complications stirred and we're grounded by O.N.I until further notice." Preston explained to chief who became intrigued at this information. "We couldn't get in contact with traffic control, the government, any known trade federations. We can't even sync with this planet communicating systems. In this case we're assuming the planet is uninhabited."

"They're not friendly?" John asked again. He tried to obtain as much information concerning the mission as possible, since that was his duty as squad leader. Also considering the fact it was a rapid change of planning he was going through. Going back to Harvest was what he was told after he exited surgery, and he was getting ready to be deployed. This was a surprise to him.

"We don't know yet. You are though. O.N.I will need to be informed of the finding. Your mission is simple, obtain information concerning the planet's by finding any outpost with a simple internet input key." Preston said. "From their the ship's A.I will be able to figure out populace, government, air quality, anything. One more planet out of the covenant reach is another for us." Preston told chief. If O.N.I allowed it, factories could be built on the terrain and supply trillions of credits for weapons, troops, Spartans, and vehicles.

"After that, you'll be stationed back on Harvest in the next incoming days to reprise your tour. Clear?

"Crystal sir." John answered.

In Preston's mind it was a major benefactor of finding a uninhabited planet. With the UNSC'S economy in full power, it would be a mistake to pass up such an offer. In hindsight though, Preston was more of a "shoot until nothing's left" type of admiral. He didn't believe in money well spent. But he did believe in proper strongholds. With another planet in UNSC control, it would be another target to the covenant however.

There was that part, but re-militarizing the planet should provide them higher leverage in the ongoing economy. Stocks would go higher since the U.N.S.C could need it.

That's if he could get his proposition passed by the office of Naval intelligence. There were many laws and trade routes he would have to follow in order to get the plans of thinking done. The reason why he needed to be on the planet other than the fact it was closer to harvest is because after getting the messages back from Harvest on how big the fleet was. It was scary.

He was going to need a bigger fleet himself. His initial reports were to say in the least very dire. Over 14 super CAS-class assault carriers covering one section of the colony with the numbers of Troop carriers going in the hundreds of thousands. Not to mention the sudden arrival of 3 CSO-class Super-carriers, which were behemoths in compared to the CAS-class assault carriers. One CAS-class assault carrier was 17,540 feet in length, while a CSO-class Super-carrier was 95,013 feet long, with the most powerful energy projection the United Nations Space Command had ever witnessed.

If Preston was smart enough he would gladly call for backup when a trio of the Covenant's most powerful warships that commanded it's fleet appeared.

Harvest's safety was certainly becoming vague.

"This wasn't part of the plan."

It was important to him and would cause him to get in serious trouble if he didn't help. He was deciding to leave this detail out to not worry the rest of the crew, or to stun anyone too far. It seemed the most logical when fear could become the greatest weapon against humans.

"Alright. Go below deck and grab all the equipment you need. We haven't set foot on it yet so we don't know what we're dealing with."

"What about the fleet sir?" John questioned to his authoritative captain.

"We stay put, and contact O.N.I to see it this is a jump start. Now head to the lower deck and ready up in a drop pod. And good luck." Cole dismissed chief as he looked to his data pad after sending a message to earth.

John nodded as he left the large room around the massive array of computers. He didn't question anything. After all orders were orders. It was nauseating to not being able to see the condition of what was happening on Harvest.

* * *

XXXXXXX

[ 2 minutes latter]

XXXXXXX

* * *

*Click*

John loaded another full clip into the mini sub machine gun as he leaned against the cold metal if an U.N.S.C drop pod. He pulled back the piece of metal back a single millimeter, and the chamber slipped back into it's place. John placed the M7 SMG beside him in a silver case, picked up another one and began loading the bullets into the clips from an ammunition box. After more than 2 minutes he picked up both SMG's and placed them on each of his thigh magnets to support them.

The room, or better yet under region of the ship's drop bay. There were two connecting side platforms around the room, with a massive gaping hole in the center of the room. Above the exit hole were several reinforced impact plating ODST drop pods, being held up by suspension cables.

The room around though lit to the brim with thousands of tiny lights. They were along the floors, walls, and ceilings. Across the walls in the room beside the one chief was in were hundreds of cryo stasis pods lined up against the cold walls with frost escaping the sides. Several of them were left unopened... Many of them were empty, except for at least a dozen on the higher leveled deck.

John had never stayed in a cryo chamber before to go into hyper sleep, but he had trained in one before. The only time he had ever been in one physically was during a training routine for about 24 seconds. Spartans including him were going to have to use one in the near future since the inevitable war would probably last for years.

John gripped a green lockbox, flipped the locking units, and flipped open the case to expose it's contents. Two clean M6C magnums, brand new in fact. The grip looked polished showing the smooth black color of the handle. The smoothness of the dark colored chamber gleamed as John loaded a fresh clip into it, and pulled back the chamber making a bullet slip into the chamber.

He walked around to the drop pod and opened the main dome as he stashed both pistols into the Drop pod side clips. On the left clips there was room for 4 pistols, and 2 SMG's. On the left side a choice of one Sniper Rifle System 99C-S2 Anti-Matériel, or a MA5B assault rifle. Or if John was really needing some heavy duty fire power, he could stash either a M41 rocket launcher, or the disastrous Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle (M6 G/GNR) or also known as the Spartan laser.

John decided against the Rocket launcher and the Spartan laser for this tour for a good amount of reasons. It wasn't needed or required at the moment since there was a high chance the planet was probably uninhabited by any threatening life forms. Not to mention they were very, very expensive.

John was currently loading the O.D.S.T drop pod with as much ammunition as possible. After the pass few months with the covenant engagements, he learned they can for a lack of better terms "Eat lead." The shielding systems on Sangelie could empty almost two full clips of an assault rifle. The grunts were bullet sponges with that massive methane tanks on their backs, and the jackals served no better except for the shields.

The Hunters though, were another story however.

Even though there weren't any remote traces from space, there was still the chance of ground forces being present. He wasn't going to excuse the chance of taking what he needed from a bloodbath. John grabbed for two anti-tank grenades in a green UNSC blasting case with his left hand and examined them. It was never bad to double check for a faulty hand grenade, and the last thing he would need is for one to explode in the Pod with him.

One Spartan laser costed about 218,000,000 credits. Now if John bought around 7,266 fragmentation grenades he would be able to properly replace one if it were lost.

Or 4 fully operation gunning warthogs. John didn't make a salary though for his services. Food, clothing, and medical needs were already given to him by the UNSC over the tax payers dollars, or in this case credits.

John loaded an assault rifle into the black metal side clip and pressed it toward the farther side of the compartment to gain a bit more room, and stepped inside the mid sized pod hole. After turning his body around he sat back into the reinforced metal seat cushioning. After sitting down comfortably and making sure he was safely secured, he pressed a few buttons on the side to activate the Pods side micro machines ranging from altitudes, and power levels

The pod had a full navigation, transmitting beacon, and a fully operational transmission processor. If John were to fall into the ocean by an accident, he would have an extended air tank. Even though John's Mk-IV Mjolnir armor had a portable air tank on him, he would still be at the bottom of the water and sink like a stone. Since he was being launched at a designated spot with a landing gear, and the top boosters had an 80% accuracy of arriving on point. Chances of falling in a massive body of water were below par.

Although it could happen.

He pressed the few colored buttons on the left side to shut the pressurized glass dome. It slowly fell downward over chiefs exposed body and locked itself, airtight in fact. On the very side of the glass was a small square screen that lit up and showed the face of Admiral Preston. "Ready spartan?"

"Yes sir." John nodded. "What's the objective?"

"Simple, find any civilization and send out a warning message for return. We'll then proceed to negotiations if not. Harvest is under momentary control and we've sent out half the fleet." Preston said easily making John feel skeptical. After all Fredrick, Kelly, and Linda were alone there.

"A question sir." John said suddenly.

"Hmmm?"

"Is there any information on the rest of Blue team?" John questioned with heavy interest before there was a moment of silence.

Then.

"Nothing so far. Bravo division said they were last seen in Alpha base treating the wounded...I'm sure they're fine." Preston claimed to John.

John nodded as he went back to thinking of the mission first hand. "If they're hostile, then what?" John asked as he tried to forget the conflict consuming him currently. He pressed the auto landing gear to take effect when he went into altitudes of 3000 feet. After that the braking chute system on top would hopefully soften his landing, and not make him plummet straight through the planet's atmosphere and into the crust.

While some O.D.S.T's were lucky, some experienced pure hell when they landed straight into battle, and were blown up from covenant fire.

"I think we both know what we do when someone pushes us." Cole easily reminded one of the UNSC's deadliest troops with a tired smile.

"Yeah." John lightly joked in agreement.

"Any other questions?" Preston pressed further to the super soldier.

Silence

"Good."

After that Cole's face disappeared in static. John pressed the red button on the lower right console and the pod began to move forward by an upper tugging cable. It screeched lightly as it steadily moved a nearly 2000 pound load. Since it was designed and used to only carrying normal ODST troops, not walking tanks. The Pod exited out of the ground platform and began approaching the exit deck. It moved forward a few seconds, and in this time chief couldn't stop thinking about his team, and if they were alright.

The pod moved into a large enough gap in the very side of the room, and lodged itself into a chamber.

It rotated clockwise before locking itself into place.

The Pod stopped suddenly.

...

...

...

SHHOOOOOM!

At first John was expecting to be a smooth descend.

Instead he nearly buckled downward to the back of the seat rest from the sudden explosion of force. The sound of a bellowing cannon went off through the entire interior of the pod and pounded against John's ears. John seethed through the straps holding him in and glanced at the screen right side of him displaying the sudden speed he was going at. He then looked outside through the posts of metal and through the glass, and saw the entrance to the world appearing right before his eyes in a blur. John calmly looked at the digital barometer on the upper left hand side, and saw he was on the right track to a good landing. Since there wasn't any

The outside could be described as a rush of different colors. First he could still see the night sky of outer space, but it slowly began to get brighter and brighter. To where the blue sky became visible. He deduced he had just entered the atmosphere by now.

_"Everything green?"_ An scratchy voice of an engineer asked through the radio.

"Yes." John replied to the young man. Even though majority of him was green.

"Admiral Cole suggested we send down a squadron of marines to cover more ground once you've landed." The man explained through the radio as he cut out.

John shook lightly around inside the massive canister and had his hands at his sides calmly. Training missions involved falling from over a couple hundred feet and safety land with a package. This wasn't different to him. In retrospect however, he was told of Spartan-II armor being able to withstand nearly impossible impacts if the armor was to be locked. John knew how to manually lock his armor, it was by simply thinking its access code and the neutral interface would obey his command. After more than a good minute listening to the screeching sound outside the pod and viewing the light outside get brighter and brighter.

John began to see a crimson forest below with dark oceans coming closer...

* * *

XXXXXXX

[PATCH/ 7:02 AM]

XXXXXXX

* * *

Outside of a small house surrounded by trees, the sun was rising over the mountains and spreading over the land. The sun's radiant rays went over the small two story cottage and showed its red brick design.

Inside a very dark room of the two story house there was the sound of soft snoring. The wallpaper consists of a black paint with red rose petals spreading across it. Weapons varying in shapes and sizes stood proudly in almost every square inch of the medium sized room hanging or leaning in the corner. The room had a dark look to it, while very light but deadly. Some of the red colored furniture that stood next to a window and had little bags of cookies on the very top, but were as empty as can be from the crumbs that laid in the bottom of the plastic bag.

The floor was a normal oak wooden design that was cleanly swept, minus a few shell casings belonging to a sniper rifle sprawling over one left section of the room. In fact, next to the bed was a very imposing black and red colored Scythe, with the hilt resembling a sniper rifle. The large curved stuck out toward the side and stood there looking very shiny from a previous night of getting polished..

On the right side of the room was a wooden white lined window displaying the view of a normal front ward with a sturdy tree, and a swing set and a dog house. The grass covered the yard and a garden of roses and yellow flowers lined the white picket fence. On the dog house a small name could be made out if one looked closely.

Zwei.

Back in the room, there was a bed at the very far corner, and was matted in black and red sheets with pillows tossed off to the side. A large lump could be seen underneath the covers... Along with the sound of very light snoring. When the crimson covers moved suddenly, then came off. The blankets inched their way a few inches off before a small framed body popped out from underneath the blankets.

The person who came out was a girl, considering the frame of her body, petite chest size, and her voice when she snored. She gently rubbed her black hair out of her eyes and revealed she was wearing a black sleeping mask with two red ovals where the eyes should be. A double strapped black tank top with a red heart design, and white baggy pajama pants with a roses design. Her skin was pale white around her face and narrow features. Very pale in fact. Yet she seemed perfectly healthy displaying no sickness.

The girl yawned loudly and got out of bed. Her black hair was revealed to be red tinted along the frame, and her hair slowly cupped around her face. The girl reached up and took the sleeping mask off of her eyes and blinked a few times.

Her eyes were pure silver.

Literally silver iris's. Her eyes were quite big, bigger than any person you would have ever seen. Blinking a few more times to get the morning floaters out of the way, she noticed it was morning, and the smell of pancakes downstairs had woken her up. Her dad was probably making them, or Qrow had visited this morning. Looking over at her beloved weapon, she asked aloud in a squeaky voice full of innocence. "Morning crescent rose. Sleep well?"

The scythe of course didn't answer back.

Her room was decent sized with a few dressers and a large table at the far left of it. The table was made of sturdy dark wood and had stacks of papers with crude drawings of weapon designs. On the far corners of her desk were small tool boxes saying "Don't touch" in red writing. Over on her left hand side of her bed was a tall night stand with an alarm clock. Although it seemed to be unplugged at the moment.

On the left side was her weapon leaned against the wall with a few empty metal boxes propped up against it. It currently lacked a blade since it had folded inward. After 4 hours the night before of adding some modifications to the barrel of the gun on it needed to remain open otherwise it would stick.

Her room smelled like a strawberry bomb had went off. Although there was the mixes scent of metal with plastic from her tools kits and the aroma of an indescribably perfume that sat on her dresser next to a blue and black magazine titled "WEAPONS MONTHLY".

As you could probably deduce... Ruby had a very high liking for weapons and anything with dangerous designs.

Her family came from a long generation of Huntresses and Huntsmen against the evil and mostly unknown forces of Grimm. Her father, Taiyang, was a huntsmen when he was a younger but now had retired to raise his children. Her mother was a huntress, and even her own sister is a huntress who is currently attending one of Vale's most gifted schools for Hunters and huntresses.

The young girl wanted to be a huntress more than anything since there lives were filled with adventure and going off to be heroes.

However, her biological mother, Summer Rose, was tasked with a mission in the further regions of Patch. She left one day but never came back. Search parties were sent for her after 4 days of nothingness. It all changed when they found her bloodied cloak amongst a pile of bones. It was automatically assumed she was mauled to death that day by a group of beowolves, after proving there were simply too many.

The young girl was too young to remember much of what happened, but she was still saddened. In all honesty, she loved her mother but she was simply too young to comprehend the tragedy while everyone else around her mourned terribly. After that incident, her father became more protective of her, and so did her sister. What truly inspired her, was the stories her sister Yang read to her when she was a toddler and up. Some of her fondest memories was the fairy tales she read and hear some her mother at a stove making her famous chocolate chip cookies.

Even though Ruby didn't remember her much, she was described as a "Super mom".

Summer was the warmest person you could ever imagine once you got to know her. Summer met her future husband Taiyang when they were paired in the same team in Beacon. The team consisted of Summer, Taiyang, Qrow, and another student that was never really mentioned that often.

She often asked but the question was pushed aside. Many years after that Taiyang sealed the knot with another woman, and they both had a daughter, her sister Yang... But one day she left Taiyang and never came back to Yang ever again.

Well, his sadness didn't last for long when he met Summer again after so many years. Reminiscing things happened locked from their youth in Beacon and they married...

And soon they had a daughter as well, Ruby.

The young girl was named Ruby Rose. Her name derived for her favorite color being red, and her mother thinking the name fit her perfectly. Ruby was a very exuberant girl with a fondness for anything soft and cuddly like her corgi Zwei, and anything that was extremely dangerous such as firearms along with sharp weapons.

This could probably be told from the weapon schematic magazines littering one fourth of her book shelves. Her love for weapons originated. From well her family. Since her family were all hunters and huntresses she was prone to be around weapons a lot in her childhood and still would be. Anything that could fire straight through a Nevermores skull was amazing to her...

Ruby folded her white sheet blankets into the corners of her mattress, ruffled her pillow to make it look neat and tidy. While her father was overprotective of his daughters, he was also strict on certain chores. Today was Ruby's last week at her current school, Signal. Reasons of her departure were quite simple really to her but sounded crazy to numerous people. It was the fact she skipped a few grades. Not one but two whole grades. The reasons for that since Signal was the beginning stages of Huntresses, and weapon designs were about 75% of your grade. She scored 150% in the weapons designing department and was in need of sniper rifle shells.

A ride to Vale was quite far from here, and she never traveled far from home. As Ruby walked by her clear window to take a shower.

In the sky, something sparkled a bit and left a long dark trail...

She had just missed the glimpse of a shooting star in the morning sky as it went past the oceans view...

Or that's what she would have thought at first if she had seen it...

* * *

XXXXXXX

[SOMETHINGSPHERE]

XXXXXXX

* * *

The pod buckled and rang about in the sky as the outer shell protected John on the inside. Scorching Flame Roasted around the pod, giving it the effect of a falling star from space. Since ODST could drop through space, chances of burning up would be evident if not for the outer coating of reinforced plating. John looked through the narrow glass dome and drifted his eyes downward to the altitude level.

2590 feet left to go as the number descended faster and faster over the small green numbers.

Right now he was easily falling at 200 mph, since the added on weight contributed to the velocity he would be plummeting and being shot out of a cannon contributed to that. John eyed the outside in front of him and couldn't make out the fast paced details, but looked at the screen to see his rapid approach to the ground.

After a couple of seconds of quickly cutting the air as his pod fell, he saw he had nearly passed the mark of no return, so he quickly lifted the manual parachute switch on the upper center. On the very top outside, a metal pole with four individual flat metal flaps extended outward and pulled the pod up slightly. This made it slow down the dive into the field. Not much though but just enough.

John buckled a bit from the force and began to count in his mind. When rapidly entering different zones at hundred feet per second, he needed to controls breathing in order to stay awake otherwise he would pass out. He slowly began from 10 and counted down. Also taking notice that he would be impacting the ground any second now.

.

.

.

THOOM!

John's chin scraped against his chest as the pod hit the ground roughly gaining a rough tugging on all sides. Crashes and clanks rang throughout the small manhole he felt like he dug himself into as John rattled a bit. The pod rolled a few more ties feet before smashing into something that sounded like stones. John felt his sides roll along with the pod as it leaned back against the very right part of it.

And then silence.

John shook his head as he cleared his mind. He looked around the pod and noticed 3 noticeable things. It was pitch black inside, he was on leaning on his left arm, and there was a buzzing sound coming from the front of him. Looking to the front of the hatch, John saw a commission trying to be sent through to him on the transmission.

But it surprisingly ended before he could answer it. Now in all honesty, that was easier than he thought. Originally, he suspected the landing to be much worse. Looking through the glass that was scrapped, it was too dusty to see anything from the dirt covering it. After that he examined to see if all his weapons were present, and they were all still in their designated places.

He looked at the small hatch in front of him and looked for the release latch. Above him he quickly grabbed it and pulled it down.

A bit too rough as it came off and onto his lap. After that mistake he mentally reminded himself of his super strength. But an easy idea popped into his head. He pulled his boot back a few millimeters from the hatch - and kicked it straight off the double hinges with very little force. It flew a few feet before getting caught in the dirt and becoming embedded in an upward fashion with the dome cracked.

The first thing he saw when he was met by pure light. Then there was pure black bark trees with the most red color leaves covering the area for miles. He slowly climbed out and stood up to observe the quiet, peaceful scenery. It honestly felt good to be... Outside in the dirt. For the last 3 weeks it was in and out of surgery and once in awhile for easy training. Those weeks were bad. He felt completely useless and angry during those times. John spent most of his time on the field in his armor, since he was a hands on type of guy.

The outdoors were the places he felt most solace than anywhere else. Drifting his eyes upward to the sky he noticed something very strange. It had an odd light pinkish color to it, making him confused since he had never seen any planet with that type of sky color this early in the morning, and looking down made him even more disoriented. The plants around his green boots were red as well. The cool air rang past his armor's sensory and made him feel as if it were autumn.

"Strange." John muttered to himself through the few gusts of wind. A few red leaves plucked themselves from the branch and began to fall from above, and softly planted themselves on John's shoulder plate. He walked forward to the pod to inspect it and letting the red leaves land next to a dandelion in a patch of red grass. Looking over carefully, everything on the Pod seemed to be in place and nothing visibly damaged minus the under hull from the minor impact.

He looked back to the pod on its side and saw he landed near a heavy cobblestone that was cracked heavily. Shrugging his back, John leaned down and dug his fingers underneath the pod and began pulling upward.

The metal screech lightly for a moment at the pressure being forced below, before John laid it back down on its bottom and leaned it up against the remainder of the stone. Looking inside, he grabbed for the two fragmentation grenades, both SMG's as he strapped them to his thighs, and then he took the assault rifle. He looked back to see his pistols were still in there but he couldn't carry anything else. If any Marines decided to follow then they would have some ammunition.

"Have you landed without problem?" Preston's voice asked through John's communicator. "Affirmative." John acknowledged back as he observed the area with rifle in hand and careful eyes.

"We've managed to locate a large city not too far from you. You're going to begin surveying the area around on foot while we prepare a few pelicans to get in contact with officials. If any exist however." He finished before stating. "Some of our navigating patrols have also noticed the lands large amounts of animals in the area." Cole said.

"Animals?" John questioned confused. Was he talking about small animals like deer, elk, moose, bears, hedgehogs, foxes, or badgers? Animals to him were not very interesting subject.

He looked over to his left when he heard something odd. He tuned again as he caught something on his scanner. When he looked right over his shoulder he caught sight of a something red and a mostly black blur. He hid behind the stone as he saw two people blur through the forest. His vision was highly sensitive to rapid movement that he could see clearly.

"Not just any animals, but undetermined. They don't seem to be normal. While one of the screens shots are blurry they caught sight of large, black, creatures roaming the area around you. Mainly twenty meters due north. We also saw one with what appears to be bones. Almost as if it were armor on the outside of it's skull. I would highly recommend heavy caution, many of them look troubled." Preston confirmed as he watched the hazy screen.

"I understand." John answered back as he heard whistle blow the distance. It sounded... Off to him. Almost like that was something he hadn't heard in a long time. John observed the area where two were running from but couldn't see anyone anymore since they had quite literally, disappeared into the forest.

Drifting his vision through the endless maze of trees, he became aware he wasn't alone in the forest. Raising his rifle forward he squinted in the direction they had run into and looked ...Until he made out two individual specks. He blinked when thought he saw in the distance...His eyes scanned closer, and his helmets reading enhanced the picture. After looking nearly 56 meters across the area he finally got a picture of two people standing beside a cliff.

One person that seemed to be a woman from the stature of her physical features with long black hair, and had a black bow on her head. Her stockings were black with a purple tint and on the woman's feet were black boots cut off at her ankles. Also she wore a black dress front cut since there were two pieces of cut cloth hanging around her waist over her lower back. He couldn't make out the rest of her front part since all he could see was her back. The other was very tall man and had red hair and was wearing a black outfit and carrying a long "Sir, I picked up two unknown readings."

"Human?" Preston asked suddenly. On most unknown worlds there was some sort of abnormal race.

"Affirmative. Transmitting visual." John said to the admiral with high confirmation as he clicked a small button under his neck where it began to record anything.

"Are they important?" Preston questioned to the super soldier. "Yes. Both are armed with swords and moving un-accordingly." John said as he took a few steps out of the thick brush.

Seeing marines and navy carrying assault rifles was a normal occurrence to him. Seeing two random civilians run in forests with long swords. Not normal.

"I would wait and see 117. After all, every world has a different again waiting could lead to something we could have missed. Alright change of plans." Preston breathed out.

Whenever he had a feeling of something bad to happen, 98% of the time he was correct. "Follow them and observe from afar, do not engage until I say so. The penalty of attacking could spur another massacre we don't have time for." Preston reminded the petty officer with the last part being very important.

"Understood." John vocalized as he started with a mild jog through the trees toward the two individuals amongst the oncoming forest. John quickly rushed past a few crimson topped trees speedily while keeping the sound emitting from his jogging at a minimal. He didn't need anyone suspecting his presence now and the risk of a firefight. At a moment he thought he lost them until he looked past another tree.

He spotted the two as they stopped at a cliff suddenly. Thinking they heard him, he hid behind one of the thicker dark trees on the right with his back firmly pressed against it. A few leaves dropped from above and slowly fell on chief as he lowered his assault rifle downward and out of danger. Clearing his mind, he listened carefully to the sounds around and beyond. It was easy once you tuned out the sound of both your heart and breathing rate.

Those two sounds were hard to pass by.

After enough concentration and hard training, it was easy as blinking.

...

CHOOOOOO CHOOOOOO!

But after listening overhead for a few brief moments he swore he heard an engine... and a big one was booming not far. Not to forget the sound of a medium high whistle blowing. Peeking around the corner he saw the two people jump off the cliff. This made him curious as well as confused at such behavior.

John nearly said something to Cole, but was cut off as a voice in his communicator said. _"CAPTAIN! LEFT SIDE!"_ A voice yelled in the background over on the other end.

John instinctively began to walk over to the edge of the cliff, and for a few brief moments he expected anything... Truthfully unsure what he was in for. Covenant could be ruled out since if they were here this planet would have been a burning ball by now.

The insurrectionists could be here perhaps. Although they travel and never stood in one area long, they had to keep moving. The only places they attacked were UNSC related and colonized planets to cleanse. Furthermore they received a massive blow without their leading commanders who was captured previously. He stepped closer and closer to the edge as his boots crushed the moist dirt and red grass.

He gazed over the edge and saw pure sharp red mountains very far in the distance, along with large black birds flying overhead, and read the air temperature was 71° Fahrenheit with a wind speed of 5-10 mph North/west direction...

He finally made it to the very top of the steep ledge, and looked down to see...

A massive car with 16 wheels on each side connected by a steel piece.

It was a locomotive.

He traveled for an unknown train.

Looking down, the long black train traveled with an unknown amount of cargo along a raised bridge. Looking at the far left to see how many more cars it had, he counted precisely 63. He also noticed the train was travelling incredibly fast, almost 323 mph. Quite fast in chiefs eyes but not the fastest moving vehicle he had ever seen. Trains in this technological degree were normally outdated and this one he was seeing would more than likely be placed in a museum for natural history achievements.

Chief caught glimpse of white writing on one part of the fast paced train cars rumbling down the tracks like a bullet.

Almost like a blur.

He squinted his eyes but only caught one word as it sped away from him. It was hard to make out with how fast it was moving.

But if he deduced it correctly.

It read from what he could recollect: "SCHNEE."

Not knowing what to look for or if that was relevant, he turned his head to the right and saw the same two individuals on top of one carefully balancing themselves even though the speed they were going at should have thrown them off.. After that he knew they were up to no good. Since when do people jump on moving trains through the roof? Zooming in with his enhancements, he saw the first man raise the long staff overhead, and break an upper hatch. He lifted it, and jumped inside.

What were they up to?

"Admiral, I believe there's a hijacking in process." John said while keeping a stoic attitude. In hindsight, he knew something was up with this area.

Something wasn't looking right.

"On what?" Preston asked without looking up on the monitors from the other end.

"A train." John answered through the small microphone.

"Sir." John asked aloud. The train car number were dwindling and the two targets. Or suspects were going to escape.

"Repeat what you-

"They're getting away." John quickly warned. While not knowing what he was getting into, he had suspicious feeling of why on earth someone would try to jump on the top of a moving train. Preston on the other line debated with himself for a few seconds on whether what he was thinking was substantial.

He gut told him to do so.

"Permission granted." Preston ordered to the spartan, and he felt something be lifted off his shoulders strangely.

John looked down at the long steep hill and concentrated on how he would get down and on top of a moving train car without plummeting straight through the bridge. It was around a 30 meter drop from here to the tracks, if he missed it would be a 70 meter drop.

If he had a evade pack or jump booster that would have sufficed. But he tossed cautioned into the wind and had to improvise. Guessing how steep it was and how heavy his weight would carry him, John took a few steps backwards.

And leaped feet first over the edge toward the speeding motor rail.

* * *

**_XXXXXXX_**

**_And that is how our story Begins, and ends from there until next time..._**

**_XXXXXXX_**


	2. The Day he met the Deadly Tandem

DISCLAIMER/ I don't own Halo or RWBY

* * *

Chapter II: The Day he met the Deadly Tandem

* * *

"_Never stop taking risks. Just keep reaching..."_

-Ryan Eggold

* * *

John flew through the air after launching himself by jumping directly into the bolting trains cars. The gap between him and the elevated tracks were a good 7 to 8 meters across, about 26 feet approximate. Still, it was a very long drop to the bottom in the forest if he couldn't make the bound successfully.

If he did fall then he would probably be further from his destination/objective than before. Not to mention his orders remained clear and failure wasn't an option at the moment with what was resting on his shoulders. Now for the past few days John was mentally preparing himself to resume his search for "Blue Team" and to continue his tour on Harvest...

It was basically swallowing a very large bitter pill for him, not knowing whether his team was dead or not.

However, being told to seek intelligence on a planet that wasn't Harvest or in any specific colony caught him completely by surprise. While he wouldn't say it aloud, he thought the planet's sudden appearance and status were hugely inapplicable to what he was aiming for.

Vice Admiral Preston had specifically given him earnest directives for information regarding the planet, and the train he hitched a ride on would probably have the best lead to it. Now while John wouldn't hesitate to obtain what was needed for a full success, he didn't exactly realize what he was after exactly. John had done similar training routines "seek and obtain" during his youth on Reach's "naval academy" on one of the most Top Secret places on Reach, FLEETCOM BASE to be exact.

He scored the top with Samuel and Kelly after participating alongside them under the supervision of Franklin Mendez. Even without Sam or Kelly, John would have more than likely found the package with exceptional ease with his indomitable goal to win. Nonetheless, that would be breaching his instructors strict moral code of "Teamwork." But whether he would accept it or not, John would be nowhere without his team's presence.

Kelly's superb speed got them past the guards during the operation, Sam's incredible physical attributes took down any oncoming guards, and John's leadership lit their way out to victory. Kelly was nearly untouchable. If she didn't want to be caught she had a very easy time of being undetected or caught up to. With the armor on, her lightning speed had named itself up to the speed of 38 mph.

Sam was a head taller than John and posed great strategic and quick thinking under pressure. If you needed a plan Sam was the one to decide the winning one.

At the moment, John was unsure whether the Colonial Administration Authority would try to establish with the planet's government or possibly set a perimeter around it. Since it was their job to regulate non-colonized planets outside unknown systems. Although it really depended on the United Nations and if they wanted to partake in such a quick yet drastic route.

From John's impression, they were all currently up to their eyes in heated speeches, war dealing preparations, and the ever fast pace economy now that a war was commencing. But at the heat of the moment with a sudden rise of insurrectionists, then the covenant becoming involved was causing higher escalation. Along with enormous amounts of tension among the human colonies of who could be trusted at the moment.

John was never an extreme enthusiast for politics since most of the time he was simply too involved with the current situations involving training and carrying out confidential operations. Although all military personnel had to have excessive knowledge on that subject since it would seem fallacious to be unaware of anything besides fighting.

These lessons though really passed through John's memory since he had spent most of his time on setting parameters on Insurrection bases, tally map routes, reminiscing the armors capabilities functions, and the large portion of knowledge based on weapon purpose and schematics.

These thoughts were put on the back of his mind as he reached out to grab the train's cold roof. His hands harshly gripped the side metal plank on the trains roof as it sped down the tracks like the wind and caused his fingers to sink in a bit from his unyielding clutch. The trains rushing engines and pistons kicking in full gear sounded over his speakers as he groaned while trying to maintain his grasp.

The weight of his armor nearly caused him to plummet below like a stone, but as the plating almost ripped he reacted quickly by pulling himself up on the top and quickly standing himself up. When he tried to survey his surrounding and locate where the two had gone he almost stumbled a few inches and nearly lost his balance once again. The train was beginning to hit a few very sharp turns, and this caused him to tighten his legs from giving out.

John lowered down a little until his knee propped him up in a kneeling position and he activated his armor's anti-gravity weights in the soles of his boots. The undersides became magnified and quickly began to stick toward the steel roof. He ignored the loud whistleblowing ahead along with smoke from the engine's funnels ahead, and attentively walked across the platform from where he had seen the duo enter.

"_Did you board safely?" _Preston asked through the other end with high curiosity. Trying to get a connection through the planets mainframe was like trying to connects a toaster to a rock. Many of the communications specialists were baffled by the planets below par technology, that the head of wiring control onboard had to take a break from the amount of stress.

"Yes." John responded as he walked forward while getting the sound of the magnets pulling to the iron roof making him stick firmly. The gusts of wind traveling at 32 mph were making it hard to hear, but inside his helmet he activated sound cancellation on the outside, silencing the noise of the wind rushing.

"_A pelican with a 17 men firing team is on standby 123 meters to the south. They'll prepare a med drop just in case." _Preston verbalized as a green arrow appeared on John's scanner, posting to their general direction.

"Understood."

"_Also on a sidenote, anything you find on the motorail that's beneficial. Obtain it for future reference, we need anything that can help." _Preston ordered over the head piece with his same collected voice. He needed to observe what type of technology this planet had since some type of machinery was seen and that happened to be locomotive from a whole different era.

If this was the case, then O.N.I who would more than likely attempt to annex the planet and would have an easier time doing so. John however could care less of the vague matters held by them. It wasn't any of his business anyhow.

"_Spartan-117, remember to keep your existence under the radar from any civilians until my order." _Preston added toward John's goals.

"Affirmative." John breathed out as he jumped over a gap from one of the cars to the next moving one that were only feet apart. He stopped for a brief moment when his sensitive hearing caught something ahead...

_**-BRATTABRATTABRATTA!-**_

"_Hmmm, gunfire" _John distinctly thought to himself. When there was gunfire it usually involved conflict, especially when it was semi-automatic weapons being discharged not too far from his location. As he carefully approached the dark lower opening to the train car, he looked on his scanner but couldn't see anything getting caught within the area.

"Sir, I'm hearing gunfire north. Fully automatic weapons, unknown issue. Less than one car ahead." John said.

After looking at his motion scanner he took notice that there was a lack of presence as no one appeared within the 80 foot perimeter. _"Proceed with caution then 117-_

***CLICK***

***SKISSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH***

He looked toward the sky after seeing something catch his eye briefly, and was stunned by the loud click in his ear. "Sir?" John called into the microphone, and was only met with the sound of the continuous snowy static tune. "Hello? Admiral?" John knew something had gone wrong at that moment. The speed the train was traveling at in the opposite direction probably cut off connection between him and the USS Everest.

This may have been the highest possibility at the minute. Now it was a matter of time for the marines to rendezvous toward the north along with him. "Admiral, do you read?" He called once more and looked toward the sky once again, and he saw something grasp his attention. It was the picture of the fragmented moon floating in the unfiltered and yet otherworldly pink sky.

However, he didn't let it catch his attention for long as he gazed down the large sized square hole, and tried to calculate what he was truly after. The two people of course along with something that could help him with his search for the area's basic information.

But what if it was a trap set up for him.

No.

They didn't see him yet or detect him. John couldn't think that until he discovered what these two were up to, and if what they were doing could be hazardous to anyone. Although if both options were a fail, he could hitch a ride on the train to see where it lead up to.

Since the train didn't have any type of passenger cars, he wondered if it was headed anywhere populated. Civilization, bases, cities, docking yards? It all ran through the spartan's mind at what he could discover for the admiral.

But for the time being he had to see where those two had run off to and what they were doing on this train since it didn't seem to be a passenger train with the lack of life presence being detected.

John quickly dropped down into the hole and hit the steel flooring with a loud clang. He kept his motion still and stood up ever so slowly. The floor was quite dirty with oil stains and was made of cold steel that shined in certain places. The first thing John saw was an absolute wall of steel boxes that ran along the sides of the car were large cases made out of steel, with "Fire Dust " being written on the top left corners. Along with smaller writing on the bottom in all uppercase "_HIGHLY EXPLOSIVE_."

The inside room was well lit with a red glow casting over everything dark within every shadowed crevice, and smelled like gunpowder mixed with unspecific metals and plastic. John tightened his grip on the stock of the rifle and surveyed the inside of the train car and noted how well lit it was, and gazed at several of the red lights on the top portion of the car.

He stepped forward when his foot crushed something. He looked down to see he just stepped on a arm, made of metal.

Looking over the floor in front he soon saw the great amount of minced metal bodies on the floor. He let his eyes scale over them and saw they weren't human, but animatronic like robots. Instead of blood or organs he was witnessing red wiring and crimson inner plating. He knelt down to get a closer look but heard something ricochet off the wall next to him, this caused him to stand up and aim towards it.

John turned his head to the left and noted that there was some heavy plating on all sides of the car, triple plated sheet metal in fact. This intrigued his interest since this was only used to transport something with great value. Like the organization that were in charge of transportation was keeping something very important hidden since it required top protection from anything that got in it's way. John had thoughts of it being robbed, since the owners of the train wanted substantial security.

John wanted to get a closer look at the contents of the metal crates since he became attracted at the odd name, but became distracted when the loud blare of slicing and clacks caught his attention as it echoed throughout the car. He was inside a heavily armored car that was sound proof from the outside, making any noise in here would cause massive echoing. This thought made John tread quietly as could be.

After seeing the duo not far from his location on his HUD, he stepped forward again but stopped when his vision caught sight of a fast moving blur past his head, by near inches. He spun quickly behind a case and clicked the safety off his sidearm. He lifted his head from behind the case to see where the shot had come from. His eyes trained ahead of the train car and he saw them.

The two figures were moving all over the place quite fast almost to the point John thought he was seeing double. They were moving like they fighting for their lives... Until after a few seconds John saw they actually were fighting, against a large group of tall dark men with "V" shaped glowing red visors, a glowing red "U"insignia on their chests, steel bladed swords coming out of their arms and some were dual wielding submachine guns that exited directly out of their hands.

_Odd..._

When John looked closer at his scanner he was only picking up the two's life appearing, but not the group's however. This made John look closer at the men who were fighting a bit to fluidly. To accordingly.

He then took notice when some of their features were too straight, and revealed themselves to be more robotic. He quickly deduced that the group of men were not actually living men at all, but were some type of androids. This could explain why their readings were not coming up on his scanner since he could only scan living organism within the area. Not robots. This stuck him since there were specific regulations on robotics used for combat and very tight laws concerning only them. Three specifically that were indoctrinated by the United nations space command and regulated toward artificial intelligence' as well.

A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm. A robot must obey any orders given to it by human beings, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law. A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law.

If these laws were broken. Then the answer would be simple. _Deletion._

John looked at the first living person who was a tall man in an all black suit with a tucked in red collared shirt. John's eyes became dour when the man whipped a red katana sword back and forth like a fan, expertly slicing one of the robots in front of him like they were butter. At the very end of the car were the two defending themselves from the oncoming robots and displaying very lethal combat strategies and death-dealing weapon fighting at the same time. John watched as the girl fought with one pure black blade and took 3 out in a blink of an eye. She was able to move so fast that John swore he saw double of her... Or triple.

In less than 4 seconds, all the robots near the two individuals were finally cut down into scrap metal.

Now that John was closer, he could see the man's facial features more clearly now. However, when he saw the man's face he became uncertain. Around the base of his eyes and above his lips was white mask. It had a sharp curve down the center with red engravings designs running over it and over his eyebrows. On the mask there were four individual slits on each side where his eyes would be. The man was tall with a light pink skin tone and had a very strong body at a height of 6'4". On his head was spiked medium length brown hair with a pinch of red around the insides, almost crimson.

What didn't seem remotely normal about the man, were the pair of brown flaps extending out of the top frontal base of his skull. Almost like ears.

He wore an ebony black suit jacket with a single ivory leaf design on the top right side, and under the white design was another outline of elongated red leaves running past and over his shoulder toward his back, and went to the lower left corner of his suit jacket, and under his black coat was a tucked in red dress shirt. A pair of black leather gloves were on his hands and had red leaves representation on them as well, black pants with a belt, and black dress shoes with red under soles.

But what really caught John's eyes was the overall dangerous swordsmanship the man was displaying right in front of him. He became increasingly tense as the man slashed at another robot expertly before slicing two more, making metal heads quite literally roll.

John saw another android break in from behind a sealed racket full of crates and proceeded to spray bullets at the man with it's spinning firearms. What caught John completely by surprise was the man's lethal agility as he expertly flipped over them entirely and hacked the robot in half right down the center. The walking pile of metal sparked before both of it's sides fell off and twitched. The robots were dark in color, but had crimson features on their chests and faces and the insides were surprisingly red. Not only that but each carried small machine guns inside of their hands with spinning barrels that could deliver speeding rounds like no other.

From his observation, the metal they were composed of seemed like a medium protection alloy. Not very durable, but lightweight for some moderate agility and mobility. Yet another android ran from behind to the swordsmen in attempt to skewer him, but soon met the same fate as it's breathing in a heaping pile of destruction.

It seemed the robots were meant more for dealing damage then taking it in from their lack of proper protection. John was about to make his presence known in the conflict to see what he could do when suddenly he began to hear several loud pangs agains the box he hid next to. This caused him to turn his head toward the right. Then he was struck in the side of the chest and he shifted back weirdly. It was an odd pushing sensation at first and wondered what had hit him. He heard a soft ping on the floor followed by a few chinks. He turned his head downward saw a flat and round piece of metal cracked slightly around the edges, and smoking lightly through the middle.

He quickly realized he was under fire and a bullet had just crashed into his left breast plate, and squashed against it's alloy. At that moment another barrage of crackling, then the sound of loud taps next to him that resonated throughout the car. He had to throws himself behind the metal box after hearing the bullets crash against the outer shell of the box. John looked down at his chest plate where he was shot and saw his armor's plate had a small dent in it.. The confusion rose within him to a new length.

What kind of bullets packed that much power?

He looked on his scanner to see that someone live was approaching him, and quite fast to where he nearly lost sight of them for a second. He wondered who it could have been since... Oh no. John cautiously peeked beside the box and sure enough, someone was speeding towards him. It was the woman who looked no older than 18 years old.

She came rushing at him like a pro tri-state runner with black thin bladed katana sword held below her waist and the sheathe in the other hand. She twirled around her wrist before pointing it forward threateningly and drove it attempting to pierce him.

The person was indeed a girl, he didn't need to double check with the woman's defined build. She had long coal hair that ran past her shoulders with a ribbon tied into a bow fashion on the very top of her head. Her skin was a pale olive complexion, and her build was slender yet athletic frame, she also had a pair of large yellow eyes... Almost like a feline in a way. Now eye color was irrelevant to him, but the way this girls seemed to glow in the dark quered him in a bad way.

Meaning, John questioned if this supposed girl was human.

She wore tight black leg stockings that turned purple around her ankles with black mid- heel shoes. On the left side of her thigh was a symbol that resembles a flower engulfed in flames. With that she sported a tight black vest with two straps over each shoulder, and buttoned around her midsection. Around the base of her vest were black frills that shaped around her breasts, with a tight sleeveless white shirt underneath exposing her stomach... But surprisingly there was no belly button. On each arm was a black ribbon tied together from the wrist up, although on her right arm there was a black ribbon tied with a black cloth over it and a silver strap wrapped tightly over it.

She sprinted forward to where the box was and John was about to yell out but stopped when he saw the the black katana above his head, then downward to chop into his skull. He crouched low then rolled backward as her sword cut cleanly through the metal box. His breath nearly hitched when he witnessed that occur. Some swords could slice through wood while some could cut through metal and certain alloys, but not in this case. This girl demonstrated the impossible by chopping this box in half. His eyes widened when he remembered the box was **"HIGHLY EXPLOSIVE"** and was sure to detonate when disturbed too roughly...

..

..

Yet it strangely didn't.

He stood up quickly, hastily pointing the MA5B assault at the black haired girl who had nearly hit him. The M118 7.62x51mm Full Metal Jacket Armor Piercing bullets exited the barrel at 900 RPM toward any intended target, but anything past 40 meters would be unhittable with it's horrible accuracy. Chances of being struck by stray gunfire were very high when you were less than 40 meters at the end of one... And the girl was only 5 feet away, completely exposed with no cover. She had little to no chances of survival unless she was a trained Spartan-II with the speed to outrun bullets. And last time John checked the only one able to do that was Kelly.

John would nullify her when she posed at him in a hostile manner, and that time was now. He quickly pulled the trigger, opening fire less than a few meters...

She wasn't responding and was posing as a threat.

This was a green light to neutralize her.

However, in most cases she would have been turned no swiss cheese and smoking out of each bullet hole. But today was not one of the most cases, but the exact opposite when the girl did something truly unthinkable in John's mind. In a matter of seconds she quite literally flew right over the oncoming bullets.

That's what most people would have assumed with the speed she had performed it in, but John's eyes caught every detail in the move she implemented.

In reality, the girl proficiently sprung over the mini projectiles, spinning gracefully through the air fluidly, and softly landing feet first. This made John's mind stop halt for a moment, but he quickly registered that there wasn't one of her. But suddenly TWO of her now. An alarm of surprise took over John's mind at the sudden mind trick he was witnessing. Technology? No. Way too quick for his vision.

Though it couldn't be ruled out just yet-

Both females rushed toward him with the intent to kill with their backs arched forward. John in the meantime kept his finger applied on the trigger; discharging a good amount of the clips ammo at both assassins as the bullets seemed to pass right through them.

With little to no success as they stayed out of the guns blast zone. The girls didn't show any emotion whatsoever, not even when she was under the barrel of a firing assault rifle. Her movements were refined as she struck her katana in a jagged motion toward his exposed throat.

It missed John when he dived under the stabbing sword and backed up a bit when she, or they spun their swords and advanced forward. John held his rifle up in cover and kicked at one of her legs to break it or knock her off balance. But she somehow saw this coming and retaliated by lifting both her feet off the ground and spun her blade through the air. He had to evade it when the girl tried to slice at his neck with the blade. While his armor could stand to blunt or sharp slashes for a good amount of time, he didn't know what type of metal the blade was constructed out of.

He didn't want to find out if it could puncture him.

He bashed the stock of his gun forward and knocked her into one of the walls before she slid down. The girl regained her baring before sending another doppelganger to John which passed right through him.

He flipped over one of the boxes and aimed down before rolling between his legs and kicking off him.

She grunted as he effortlessly held against her strength, which was rather normal in his opinion. She jumped back when John turned to her. The girl's face contorted to a questioning look after hearing something audible from the android, before she calmly pressed forward at the "Robot" again with a look of calmness.

John ran towards her at blinding speeds before he shoved her back roughly, causing her to stumble back a across the inside of the train but became on guard once again. John lunged again bashing his rifle forward but the girl sidestepped it before slashing at him vertically. John stepped back quickly and looked at his scanner. His eyes widened when something appeared behind him like a light switch going off.

On pure instinct, he threw his head forward below the girls second attempt to lacerate him and felt something whizz right above his head, almost like a furious bee had traveled above him. He knew he had just missed a blast and from being shot in the back of the head, but still got sliced above his collarbone, making his brain's alarm go off again as the blade dented the plated alloy.

He spun his rifle around like a bat to create breathing room and made the girl raise her sword in defense, but widened her eyes as she flew right off her feet and smashed into a metal crate. She slid down and hit the floor but showed her resilience when she looked at the man in green armor with cold hatred. She felt sick but kept it down. John spun around and aimed his rifle behind at the culprit and pulled the trigger.

One of the bullets struck her on the side, causing an explosion of blood to burst she gasped in pain before slashing her sword forward.

_**BA-**_

_**SKISHHHH!**_

The sudden weightless gun caused John to look down at it questioningly. It felt lighter for some reason... And the top part slowly slipped downward. Revealing it to be sliced in half a few millimeters from his hand. John felt a deep grim feeling inside his chest when he felt his weapon become inoperable. He looked closely to the ground and saw a pair of legs.

Dropping the now useless rifle he threw a punch forward but missed by inches when he felt something move to the side. His vision speedily cleared and he scrutinized at the white face masked man staring sternly into his golden visor with indignation.

The man's face seemed calm. Collected. It didn't show a moment of discomfort or sentiment. John only received a 1 second glimpse of the red markings of his opponents mask as he slipped the sword from his sheathe.

His trained eyes could see something red through the four small slits on the false face...

**BANG BANG BANG BANG**

His mental thinking kicked in just in time for him to duck underneath a barrage of gunfire from the man's accomplice.

They were proving to be more organized and John was running out of space to hold himself against. The man didn't move from his spot as John threw a fist forward to clock the man's jaw, but his opponent sidestepped the punch and whipped his sword around diagonally below the waist.

John saw this a mile away as he was able to back up instantly from the swords path before ducking again.

From John's point of view, the metal of the sword was thin but was also very sharp and durable if it could commit this much damage to the titanium alloy under skin.

John quickly grabbed for both his SMG's on his thigh magnets and leveled them toward the duo. They simply clenched their weapons and John sprayed at both ends of the cars. Since the SMG had horrible accuracy when being used doubled he was dead set with making them scatter in this position, then take them both on one by one. He applied pressure to the trigger and began firing a volley of bullets.

Both the man and woman took care of the bullets in shocking ways.

The woman sprung away from them like she wasn't even attempting to. The mysterious girl avoided most by flipping over them with enhanced agility, while the man spun his sword like a fan and with a few swipes defected each individual bullet. John was hit 18 times by the bullets when they rebounded off of his chest, neck, and left shoulder. He immediately had to step back as the man's sword barely grazed him around his stomach, but John level his firearms, and pulled the trigger at the opening chance to stun the man into submission.

The man began to rapidly back flip to the farthest point of the car, and when he ran out of room he spun in a full circle with his sword nearly disappearing at the sheer speed, and ricocheted all the bullets back toward John.

John watched carefully as the 12 bullets flew at him with his heightened vision as they cut through the air, getting closer...But to him they didn't move as fast as real bullets would. He could still make them out as he squinted. He timed it right he could probably move past them or avoid them entirely.

He started by bending his body at in odd angle by twisting his back to the left and jump rolling forward past them. 5 of the bullets flew past his head, 6 of them went below his stomach just barely grazing it, and the last 2 skidded across his right shoulder plate before going off into different directions at the sheer velocity. John rolled towards the man as he quickly aimed a high kick to his head, followed by a frontal punch combination. The man however, pushed the boot aside with the sheathe of his sword and ducked under the strike while flipping over John.

John nearly choked when he saw the humanly impossible counter that happened right before his eyes. He had to step back again as the girl spun her katana around at his shoulder to attempt to slice his arm off, but he was able to miss it.

The girl made her presence known as she blurred beside John with her blade out and swiped it at him, but John knew she wasn't actually there. He had to hold his arms up from the attack by both weapons and he then jumped back as the mans red blade come up from below.

He didn't stop there and kept swiping his katana back and forth, barely nicking John but missed each and every time. He had to jump back and over a crate to gain as much space between them as possible, and try to grab his discarded sub-machine guns.

This had to wait when the girl lunged forward spinning the sword horizontally over the box, John then acted quickly by raising his right hand up and caught it a few inches from impacting his shoulder. The girls face contorted to shock as he yanked her toward him, over the box and into his chest. He stood her up straight, before delivering a knee into her stomach bucking her forward.

This alone had enough force to fracture a couple of ribs or at least cause some severe internal bleeding that would lead to respiratory shock. Death would approach without the necessary medical equipment and assistance. Death would be immediate.

She took an intake of air before gasping in pain as blood dripped from her mouth. John attempted to perform a ground takedown before she jumped away from him to the opposite far end of the car. When she did she accidentally slipped on a few of John's shell casings on the floor causing her to fall over. Then she began to cough uncontrollably while shutting her eyes tightly. More blood began to escape her lips and her eyes grew heavier.

John stared at her as she attempted stand back up, minus the few wheezes here and there. She pressed her legs down and stood defiantly toward him, looking ready to fight again with a look of . This should have killed her or at least caused serious hemorrhage to her intestines from the amount of might he had put behind it. The girl didn't look at all that damaged. No marks were even appearing on her stomach. He could have missed or this person was more sturdy than he had imagined, but probably made a mistake in where he had hit.

The girl finally sprung forward and swung her sword again at John, however he was able to block it with his right forearm raised. He threw a fake right hook to catch her inattentive. Which worked, followed by him looping her leg in a take down that made her lose her balnace and fall back on the floor.

The girl landed onto her back with a yelp of pain escaping from her lips as she tried to get the massive armored man off.

Now that she was at his mercy and looked incapacitated, this gave John an opportunity to permanently neutralize her. He raised his left arm up to smash her throat but saw the man appear next to him. He raised an arm in defense as the man appeared in front of the girl and began to rapidly slice at him, slicing his sword all over John's front frame.

The red blade was able to hit about two times before John rolled back and grabbed an SMG before firing a round at the man.

The man grunted as he got hit in the side of his chest, muttering under his breath he split the sword in Johns direction.

John cursed under his breath as he realized he was short on ammo. He quickly tossed the SMG to the side before he quickly decided to fall back and gain better leverage over the situation. He sprinted toward the end of the car while making sure he was near the cover of the metal crates behind him. The shots of the weapons kept booming inside the restricted room. He hastily un-clipped the fragmentation grenade on his belt and tossed it inside with a decent throw. He rushed forward outside of the car, slammed the door and waited for an explosion...

**BOOOOM!**

The grenade did as it meant to do when it detonated a medium sized explosion with a very resonating _BOOM..._

Only the blast ensued on the outside part of the train. The fiery explosion ripped through the air as it exploded right over the forest catching a few tree's on fire, just barely knocking the car off the tracks. John became increasingly aware that he felt light as he looked down at his thighs... And realized he left both his SMG's inside the train car. He cursed silently as he journeyed forward to go and retrieve them some, but gained an unwanted feeling in the pit of his stomach

**CHOOOOM!**

The steel door flew toward him by an invisible force. He leaped back and fell to the ground underneath it as it nearly took his head off. He stared up at the sky before jumping to his feet. He looked inside the car with caution, but caught sight of something small sparkling making him squint his eyes.

John could hear something that didn't sound at all normal beside the rushing wind, almost like air being cut through. He looked far ahead into the scrungy car and began to back up a bit apprehensively. John didn't know it was, but he had to make a decision whether to take it head on or not. He quickly attempted to evade it by jumping to the left onto his stomach, as he quickly stood up it was already far too close. Quicker than he could see he felt something snag around his neck and constrict tightly before-

**"UHHAGG!"**

John was wrapped tightly around the neck by a black ribbon that seemed to constrict him like a slithering serpent. His glove hastily reached up to try and rip it off, but he was suddenly struck by surprise at his back making him buckle forward. Surprise took over him as he craned his neck slightly to see what had smashed into his back. He tried to listened past the rushing winds but couldn't. He let his eye follow the ebony ribbon and spotted something flying past his head.

He barely missed it but obtained just a quick enough glance to see it was the black blade tied to the same ebony ribbon... in a gun shaped form spinning towards him like lightning.

_Aw shi-_

**BANG!**

Again, the folded blade shot John on the very side of his face, smashing his head to the side as if a cannon had struck him full force. He quickly gripped the smooth ribbon suddenly and jerked it forward with all his might. The ribbon nearly tore but stayed in it's threading. He then quickly noticed that he pulled someone straight through the doorway as well. The girl was on the other end and John tried to bend backwards to avoid it, only he found himself stumbling backwards when the person lifted both of their legs up and smashed into his chest, nearly knocking him off balance if not for the magnets.

She twirled in the air before ripping her blade free around John's neck, and started to swing the firearm-blade precisely and effectively wrapping around John's upper chest.

His armor wasn't being dented nor was he feeling it, but something about these bullets seemed off. As in not normal gunpowder, like something more potent than the gunpowder was being used instead. He somersaulted away and quickly stood up but felt a few strong surges on the side of his waist that spun by, nearly hitting him

He looked down to see bullets pass by his side before he lifted his chin up to spot another group of 7 red visored androids occupying the outside car. The began to regroup speedily, occupying around the and had begun to fire upon him. He jumped back behind a metal box quickly, grabbed one of the metal boxes and flung it at a robot that was beginning to surround him.

The man in black came out of nowhere and expertly trained his sword toward the on guard androids, and cut them down with less than a few swings of his katana into ribbons. He pulled up his sword's ebony scabbard and aimed it at the androids, and loud "BLAM" emitted with fire exiting the end. He shot them with the scabbard right through their heads. John raised his head from behind a crate and eyed the scabbard which took the appearance of semi-automatic rifle.

The man then clicked a button on the side and the once rifle returned to its original scabbard form. John was intrigued by the weapon shifting sizes so easily. The man sheathed his blade before turning his head in John's direction.

The man with red hair stared at John for a moment with that cynical look gracing his face for a split second,and John glared back if not for the golden visor blocking his face. He wanted to know what was going on... But couldn't think of anything to say at the moment.

The man held onto his scabbard again and it looked as if he was about to unsheathe his sword. John's shoulders tensed a bit as he exited his cover by walking out into the open. He wasn't going to be able to hit him from afar without a ranged weapon, and carrying this out undercover was out the window now. The man continued to stand still...until his sword launched itself out of his sheathe with a blast. John merely blinked as it traveled rapidly to his head.

Time seemed to be irrelevant as the hilt sped toward John's face, feet by the mere second. It's pointed edge split through both air and sound. Cutting the air like a gazing knife. His eyes and muscles relaxed in his arms as he watched the hilts smooth outline inch closer and closer, becoming clearer the more it touched him.

John watched as the hilt was just about to hit him square in the middle of his face, but before that could happen he smoothly raised his left hand, moved his head toward the right... and wrapped his fingers tightly around the hilt of the sword.

Stopping it completely.

The man in black nearly showed disbelief when he witnessed that. _"This android is abnormal...Time to give it a knockout." _He thought.

The girl panted lightly and watched too with a different comment in her mind.

John eyed the man, trying to see an opportunity for an opening before rushing at the masked man and swinging the katana horizontally. He had sparred with Fred enough times to get basic knife combat, but while he wasn't as adept to knife wielding like he was, John had no choice but to engage the man with his own weapon in a fight.. Even though the fight was becoming more of a struggle.

When the sword came close to the man's neck, he simply sidestepped the attack and firmly gripped John's wrist before nearly buckling backwards.

The android was MUCH stronger than he expected.

John quickly pulled the man toward him and attempted a reversal kick into the man's side, but he jumped above the attack and launched both feet at Johns visor, making him throw his head back to evade it.

John was able to flip himself to where he launched his own foot into the man's shoulder, making him lose his balance and fall onto his back and shout in agony. John raised the sword upward in a stabbing motion before bringing it down onto the man's leg.

This failed when he felt the solid grip of the katana disappear out of his grip and felt a quick strike at the base of his wrist. He saw that the man had kicked him at the wrist, making him lose his grip on the sword, then he nearly lost his footing when he got pounded in the chest with the same crimson sole foot.

John rolled back into a kneeling position, but swiftly held his palm up when he saw something appear behind him from the shadows.

When he raised his right hand a silver lined blade with red in the center stopped just inches from his shoulder. The blade didn't cut into John's hand with the metal protecting him, but the thick blade began to crack slightly along the edges as John applied more pressure to it.

He pulled whoever had attempted to cut into him and vaulted a Robot over his shoulder, launching it directly at the man like a missile. The man simply held his sword in front with both hands on it's handle and sliced the robot cleanly in half. Both sections of the robot flew by him and scraped along the metal flooring before he rushed at John once more.

The girl in the meantime, observed her partner clash with the green robot. She was unsure where it had come from but decided to see if she could help her partner. She looked down at her wound caused from the gun. She was having a hard time to think with the horrible pain on the back of her head from being pinned by him.

She continued to ignore the pain as she charged forward to the green giant, but a fiery wall of bullets came flying at her, causing her to jump away for the nearest robot and take it out of commission.

She hoped Adam would be okay...

John furrowed his brows as he rushed forward against his opponent with his right fist raised and launched a downward kick to attempt to break the mans neck, followed by a uppercut toward him in case the first attack didn't work. John was shocked when the man blocked the kick with his katana over his head, shifted past both speeding punches and quickly aimed his scabbard at Johns stomach.

**BLAM!**

The shot never hit when John sidestepped it and backhanded the man, making him smash right into a stack of crates that flew into a jumble.

Something was definitely different inside these shell casings than normal gunpowder.

The man sprinted forward and slid the blade out like air itself and attempted to slice against John's chest again, before John rolled past it and gave a quick chop to the mans side and making him fall on one knee. John jumped behind another stack of the large metal crates as the booming noise from the bullets came towards him.

After hearing the constant slicing air from the androids fast paced bullets striking close to his proximity, it gave him a very cloudy idea. He quickly devised a plan in his head to distract the deadly duo and to try and gain an upper hand. He timed it right before he escaped his cover behind the crates while being shot at, and ran to the nearest android and gripped the collar metal collar below it's neck.

He forcibly gripped the robots left arm before squeezing the metal arm. The alloy beneath his fingers began to bend in. He kept pinching the arm before he began to twist it counterclockwise. This made the metal and wiring begun to rip from the pressure. John then viciously ripped it off before backhanding the android.

When he struck the android, he didn't exactly calibrate how much force he used. The android felt a solid 3500 PSI backhand, leaving a sizable dent on it's helmet. The plating bent inward as it flew right off of the speeding train like a ragdoll, before plummeting deep into the dark crimson forest and smashing on the ground.

Wires and sparks flew as the metal ripped under John's strength from the now detached metal limb. He aimed the arm at the man and looked at the inside of the robots wiring systems. He wanted to see if he could use the robots machine gun arm against them. This proved to take too long since a blur of black and white rushed at him and caused several slices to scrape along his defense, mainly his torso. John had to make a split second decision of counter attack himself... and that was to retrieve his weapons inside the train car...

He threw the robot arm at the girl as she rolled away from the man and sprinted like greased lightning to the car before. Both the man and girl watched the forest colored robot leave before they trained their eyes toward their current mission.

John ran past and over boxes and toward the partially destroyed door frame of the car. He looped himself inside pas all the crates and over any of the androids bodies. His heart was at a steady pace but his stomach was in knots. He was dealing with two super humans that were quite fast, but not enough.

Shocking, yes.

Unbelievable, yes.

Scary... Quite frankly, it was terrifying.

He pushed the sound aside when he saw his dual SMG'S folded right near the back end of the room. He went past the dark crates and quickly while carefully retrieving them. John knelt down and obtained his fallen weapons. He checked every square inch of the submachine guns, making sure neither of them became damaged in the mix. He also checked to see how much ammunition he had by linking the weapons with the ammo and his HUD's mainframe.

HUD: /(486*ROUNDS)\\\\\\\

It read in light blue letters above. Conserving his rounds while making sure his weapon stayed in one piece was very substantial. Otherwise he would be in a whole new world of trouble if he was without a weapon.

John clasped both hands on each SMG and breathed calmly. He stood up quickly and looked around the room, and noticed one of the robots had spilled a few of it's own ammunition on the floor when the glare caught his vision. In fact several empty rounds littered the floor while the full one's were near the robot's opened chests. Probably where all the ammunition was kept.

Grabbing one of the rounds, John eyed it carefully. It didn't seem different from any rounds he had worked with before, but to be safe then sorry he placed a few in his side Tactical/Hard case compartment for future reference. Preston wanted something with interest, and he was getting it. These rounds were highly explosive when they knocked against armor, unlike any round that had every hit him before. Plasma had nothing but a burning sensation. Bullets panged against his frame like angry hornets.

But these rounds were a combination, only stronger!

Maybe one of the armory specialists could figure something out about the undisclosed material. He slowly arose and made his way to the frame of the door at the end. Getting ready to see any attackers outside awaiting... He jumped out with both SMG's aimed toward the front...

But one was there...

_"Must've thought I left."_ John thought to himself as he ran outside the car passed the crates, and over the deactivated or better yet destroyed bodies of androids. John cautiously walked toward the next cars door and caught two lifeforms on his scanner from the inside. He stopped for a brief second to press his head up against it to listen...

"Set the charges..." said a smooth but dark voice. John assumed this was the man he previously fought. In all rights John had never pushed himself when fighting in hand to hand before. Especially with anyone outside the Spartan-II program. This man displayed absolutely no restraint with his swordsmanship or combat skills and proved to have an nearly unlimited powerhouse behind him.

His level grading was "Hyper-lethal." Something no one had ever obtained in the UNSC ranking system. That rank was given to John the day after he completed a training routine in less than 2.3 minutes and successfully took .

This man may have just breached that record with how little it took to escape out of John's grasps of punches.

"What about the crew?" Said a concerned soft voice from the other side. This girl was one simple word in his mind... Dangerous.

She seemed to be like the type who was a skilled mercenary with many years of training under her belt.

Quick, agile, determined, motivated, and crafty.

John would have to be extra careful when fighting her in close proximity. Not only did she prove to have a high level of pain resistance after brushing off two physical hit's from him. But manipulating clones that could attack him and outnumbering him made her a treacherous adversary.

John would have to_ kill_ her first to get past toward the man.

John looked to the top and saw a piece of the plating sticking out. He jumped up and grabbed the roof of the car before heaving himself up. He wouldn't enter through the doorway and risk being caught off guard like that again. Unlike some people... He adapted toward any obstacle.

He slowly stood, not wanting to alert the two below before walking over the roof. He unclipped both guns and accidently stepped on top of something. He looked down at his foot and saw he was standing on a similar hatch.

He looked around the hatch to see the bolts were quite rusty from probably wear and tear. It was large enough to fit him and looked like it was about to give way with a well placed kick... John quickly jumped up and went straight through it as the metal bent under his mass. He slid through the flew downward and saw the two staring at each other... This gave him enough time to do _this._

John tried to strike the man but the man detected this and sidestepped it. What he didn't expect though was to be backhanded, causing him to fly back into a wall and slide against the metal floor in a daze. He felt his head crack and felt about ready to vomit.

The girl became shocked as she jumped back and raised her sword toward John, who in return grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back.

The girl yelped in pain as he applied more pressure to her arm toward the opposite direction. He would have snapped it if the man hadn't rushed forward and swung the blade diagonally to John's neck. John had enough time to duck and jump back from another slice. As John somersaulted back and ripped out both SMG's he bumped into something. It changed though when the wall began to movie behind. John jumped forward when the wall behind him move again...

Only of didn't turn out to be a wall. He turned quickly to see a massive red and black structure composed of massive metal columns... that looked like a spider. It began to descend down the wall of the room with four double barreled guns on four individual arms that hummed loudly. John saw the cannon was charging up and soon opened fired. John looked behind to see the duo staring at the robot as well with similar expressions.

The girl quickly looked passed John and rushed at the arachnid like robot. John in the meantime blocked a surprise strike from the man when he literally appeared beside him. John became angry as he blocked the sword strike again and made a chop motion at the man's exposed neck. The man shifted his head to the side... But he became entangled by his legs from the taller man.

While he moved his head, John lopped the man's leg with his own, then he bashed against the man's chest with a shoulder ram knocking him on the floor. The both stopped however when the heard a cry and saw the girl as she stumbled onto the floor after being presumably defeated by the robot.

John looked toward her direction... But nearly got shot in the face by the man. He felt the man blur from below him and he stood up to gain his vision. He kept blinking his eyes to shake off the rattle from the gun's blast until he caught sight of the massive gun pointing directly towards him...

**SHHOOOOOOMMMMM**

The pure white energy traveled like a blinding light, far too quickly for him to dodge. It struck John directly in the chest making him fly back a few hundred yards until he felt his back crash right through the other steel door, leading to the outside of the next car. He scraped against the ground for a couple of seconds before stopping.

John felt hazy from the impact as he loomed in the sky before he shakily got up and ignored the feeling of the wind knocked out of him. He looked forward and saw the two people were right in front of him getting up as well from the robots beam.

John rushed forward toward the man with and quickly pulled a combat knife from his shoulder placement. He raised the knife over the man's head and brought it down in a stabbing motion. The knife didn't cut into the man's flesh as it seemed to resist when it hit the back of the man's neck, almost like a plasma shield the Elites used over themselves. He pressed further and swore he saw some sort of red outline over the man that made his blade glide across it.

Until John pressed further with more muscle and managed to dig into the upper back of the man. He felt the blade cut right through his cotton fiber coat, through the flesh, muscle and poked against the back of the man's clavicle. If John shoved the blade any deeper than he could have very well split the clavicle in half.

The man however seethed in pain loudly before he ducked out of the blade with a massive stain of blood on it and rolled away. John could have sworn the man looked ready to kill as he looked at John with a furious face as his lower jaw shook.

"Die..." The man muttered as he quite literally disappeared from the spot. John's eye's were not quick enough as he felt a hard object hit right into his stomach like a battering ram. At the moment John's armor shook down to the very core, and he felt the power behind it.

John buckled forward nearly spitting in his helmet, and began to feel dizzy. The man didn't stop there as he performed a spin kick to John's head like a top and knocking him back a few feet, but not out of the battle.

"DISTRACT IT!" The man roared to his partner who was still dazed and rubbing the side of her head. She quickly nodded before blurring out of existence and began attacking the robot like an absolute blur. She quickly jumped into the air and began slicing her sword across the robots defense, while taking the time to fire upon it with her handgun

The man meanwhile looked back at John-

**POW!**

\- only to get his face smashed to the side by a black fisted kevlar glove.

His mask cracked by the amount of force put behind it and he fell back to the side with a booming pain exploding over his head. The man fell to the ground and started couching.

He had never been hit so had in his life.

John looked down at the man who was still on the ground. The man grunted loudly as he rolled forward and didn't hesitate though to ram the stock of his sword on the side of John's face but was flipped over and nearly got his face stomped by a size 17 boot.

John didn't falter much as he rushed forward with both hands held up in defense and bashed them forward. The man ducked under John's chop aimed at his neck and struck the sword around John's chest, making him lower his defense and bashed an elbow in Johns face, followed by a double kick making falter backwards a bit.

John was absolutely stunned by this. Not only by the devastating hits he was taking but also by the man's inhuman that rivaled or surpassed his own strength. John tried to shrug off the hit but found himself being cut in all places over his body. John rolled back and quickly tossed his knife at the man... Who caught it between his index fingers. But the man didn't see John rush forward with a palm to his chest and a right hook. The palm strike worked, but he dodged the hit and jumped behind John and fired at the back of his head. John fell forward but stopped his fall by catching himself in a kneeling position.

Adam coughed up a glob of blood before griping

The his sword tightly with both hands... and it began to glow. Around the mask it began to emit a strong surge of energy. John meanwhile shook his head and looked up to see the man charging up towards him, and could still hear the sound of engines pounding roar ahead. Then the sound of metal scraping while it was being sliced.

He looked back at the girl was whipping her sword along with illusions of herself as well. John didn't know what to do at this moment... In fact he believed he had stepped in to far over his head...

John watched as the girl was kicked by the robots lower mechanical legs and flew right over him. His eyes snapped open when he saw the spider charge it massive gun again making him jump to the side to avoid it. The energy quickly gave him the reminiscences of the Covenant's plasma based weapons.

While his armor could hold off against a very limited proportion of plasma, it couldn't withstand a single shot the size of him.

The pure white beam passed right over John who held both arms across the ground from him and listened. It sounded like a very high booming whine, and his fingers twitched lightly. He took a deep breath to remain calm and clear his mind, and to assess the condition.

He heard something so noisy that it nearly vibrated the area around him. Similar to something being radiated off of something at a near unstoppable force. This made him curious as he raised his head and he looked back up to the right to see the man...

Blocking the beam with his sword.

This... Now this had to be some mind altering drug John though as his eyes became wide as plates behind his visor. His head turned to the left when the spider-bot suddenly charged at him from across the car, and looked like it was attempting to ram into him. John automatically unclipped the fragmentation grenade and clicked the ring off.

Hurling it at the robot with precisely aim, the round grenade lodged itself in one of it's legs. Right in between the two bases... And detonated. The leg on the front left side nearly blew off. Yet it still connected to the main frame of the spider-bot's body. Somehow the spider didn't seem affected as it kept it's speed towards them even though it's leg was very damaged.

The man behind him laughed darkly, gaining John's attention. The spider charged at John who had his back to it. This was dangerous since John didn't have eyes on the back of his head... But the soles of his boots had sensitive acceleration measurements and could detect vibrations, and this robot was shaking the entire car. The man then released one finale slash from his blade forward, attempting to scalp John.

He slowed his breathing to the point certain points of his vicinity slowed down. In a span of 2 seconds John jumped forward and the extended blade rift that surely would have shaved him into two, flew breathlessly right below him.

Missing his stomach by a foot. The sound of metal carved echoed over John's sensitive ears, and for a brief moment he swore he saw red pedals from roses... Or the leaves from the blood colored tree's swirl around him. He however kept his mind back to the objective at hand, getting distracted was the last thing he wanted. The heart he was born with returned to it's steady pace for when John executed his next task, efficiently at pace.

He rolled forward and struck his right fist out like the bullet out of a gun. The man was too distracted into a battle stance that he didn't see it, and got decked in the temple. The strike had happened so quickly that the side of his mask bent inward. Stabbing the skin and began to draw a river of blood that ran down his face.

The man roared as he dropped his red sword and fell to his knees trying to dig the mask out that was beginning to bleed into his left eye underneath. Blinding him momentarily.

The sword clanged a few times on the plated surface, before John placed a firm boot on it, and leveled both SMG's toward the man. Now that he was unprotected without any use of a weapon, John was thereby authorized to place the man under arrest for suspicion of robbery, intent to destroy and possibly kill civilians, and assault on a UNSC official.

Unlike some factions in the United Nations, the UNSC was strict to the book when it came to POW's. Better known as prisoners of war. When any enemies or opposition terrorists was found without a weapon, the trooper who located them was given a chance to arrest them on the spot. If they were on a authoritarian notice saying for them to be taken alive, then they would be collected living and breathing.

If the choice was John's though, he would have gladly executed him right then and there... But this man held something noteworthy. He was very strong... Too strong perhaps. Preston did ask for something interesting, but John had found someone _very_ interesting indeed.

This man was too dangerous to be left wandering the planet.

The choice of John now was quite simple.

The man would be taken in as a prisoner, after that it was strictly up to ONI on what they wanted to do with him.

Shakily and hurriedly, the nameless man pinched the flesh and began to slowly pull the sharp end out of his skin. He growled when he realized it had nearly punctured his eye, but also cut deep into his eyebrow bone. While he was doing this though he didn't notice what happened next a few feet ahead of him.

John silently swept the sword to the left with his foot, making it fly right off the speeding train and roll into the dirt. Deep within his chest a sense of ease transpired when he finally realized it was gone, and the man was now unarmed. The nameless man's weapon could have been looked at further, but John wanted to keep the weapon and it's master separated.

John casually walked forward with both SMG's aimed at the man's head as the red haired man began to quiver from the head injuries. John stopped right in front of him with both guns trained accurately, and he had an odd feeling. John silently looked up to see the raven haired girl standing on the opposite end of the cars looking down with both eyes closed. His hands twitched lightly, ready to shoot them an and take her on. But she seemed so... At ease with the rushing wind and the overbearing sound of the train. John wondered what the hell she was doing.

Her face held calmness as she opened her glowing yellow eyes to reveal a single salty tear roll down her cheek graciously, and looked John dead into his visor. John stared earnestly at her for a moment and witnessed the dejection on her face, and wondered briefly if he should stop her here.

This woman was fast... Probably faster than Kelly.

But this quickly ended though when she raised her sword high, and effectively sliced the pin-link connecting both train cars with relative ease. His car began to slow up suddenly while the girls began to become smaller and smaller from him into the distance. His eyes caught something white briefly. He had actually gotten a very good definite look upon her now and took in a very small detail, and it was the marking on her thigh.

_A white flower._

John didn't know what this meant, but it slightly reminded him of certain insurrectionists symbols. He did have a very unclear feeling he would encounter the assassin in the future. It would be unsure though when, but at this second he had other things to take part of. He looked back down to the red haired man whose face was bleeding as it ran down his face and neck. He pinned both guns to his head, in case the man tried to attack him, then it would be the last thing he did.

John held his fingers on both triggers, ready to eliminate the man when ready and said seriously.

"You're under arrest..."

The red haired man then lost consciousness after getting struck on the side of the face again...

... And entered a world... _**Of black.**_

* * *

XXXXXX

_Thus... The bull ceases his run..._

XXXXXXX

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for no updates in... Wow, 26 days. I would be pissed too I know I know. Anyway's give me some kudo's on how I did. Please leave a review/Constructive criticism/ Or Idea for any suggestions you would want me to add in. If anyone is interested in my other story "A Spartan Among Shinobi" and has been waiting for an update, then your wait is nearly over.

A new chapter will be around in a week or two depending on my schedule.

Pairings... Are still open...

**Ruby Rose X John- Forrest pedals**

**Weiss Schnee X John- Frost over metal**

**Blake Belladonna X John - silent and powerful**

**Yang Xiao Long X John- luckiest burns**

**Pyrrah Nikkos X John- The Lethal duo**

**Nora Valkyrie X John- The unrelenting force and immovable object**

**Velvet Scartelina X John- Gentle and giant**

**Glynda Goodwitch X John- scandalous affair**

**Coco X John- coffee gunpowder**

**Cinder Fall X John- steaming MJOLNIR**

**Neopolotian X John- Vanilla with hint of mint**

**Emerald X John- Forbidden attraction**

Stay fresh!

-SHIPWRECK5897


	3. Hunter or Hunted

DISCLAIMER/I do not own Halo or RWBY

* * *

CHAPTER III: Hunter or hunted

* * *

"_Life is grim, and we don't have to be grim all the time."_

-Madeleine Albright

* * *

**{{{{{OFFICE OF NAVAL INTELLIGENCE MESSAGE ENCRYPTION CODE/ GAMA LEVEL SECTION THREE/ENTRY DATE: 9/30/2526/SENT BY: UNSC=Everest...Vice Admiral Cole, J. Preston. Service-Number;03956-26127-PC/RECEIVED TIME: 9.32:51/RECEIVED TO: CLASSIFIED/EMERGENCY TRANSMISSION: CODE LEVEL BLACK/PRIORITY ORDER 3742653U-7/CONCERNING SUBJECT; **_**CLASSIFIED**_**}}}}}**

**[/]- Report.**

**Preston-This is Vice Admiral Preston Cole. 03956-26127, reporting from UNSC Frigate Everest, is this _ _?**

**[/]- It is indeed. State your exact location Admiral.**

**Preston-Can't.**

**[/]-Can't or won't?**

**Preston-Negative at the time ma'm, mapping details are trying to refresh, but if the mapping statistics are correct... We are currently 2.4 light years from Epsilon Eridani system.**

**[/]- Why is that?**

**Preston-An inconvenience ma'm that will be explained further.**

**[/]-I don't appreciate secrets Admiral, but back to business. Answer me on why you have not arrived at Harvest**_** and**_** why you are contacting O.N.I. instead.**

**Preston- Perfect reasoning ma'm. Reason one is the fleet around Harvest's atmosphere had become more problematic than imagined.**

**[/]- Explain further on the justification Amiral, details if you would.**

**Preston-Considering the crucial fact the Covenant had added more lines to the defense along Harvest would be the predominant fact.**

**[/]- Unacceptable. The priority was simple **_**Preston**_**, you were to lead the 40 ship mobilization within the following week when ordered as expected without refusal. **

**Preston-We were notified of a single covenant super destroyer from Harvest's ...Not 18 ma'm.**

**[/]-Updates to the target were misinformed admiral... **_**You still have a job to do and you are deserting it.**_

**Preston-And it will be accomplished, only with a larger fleet.**

**[/]-How large are we discussing Admiral?**

**Preston-Large enough ma'm. One Covenant carrier can wipe half of us if we don't approach the objective without proper planning. Were going to need 100, at most.**

**[/]-I can do many things admiral, but I'm not god, close but not by much.**

**Preston-Neither can I ma'm, but unless we have the orthodox firepower against them then the engagement would have already been lost to us.**

**[/]-You must grasp that this deployment of that many carriers will take time, time that we do not have admiral. 35.3% of Harvest' surface has been charred from those glassing beams, and if you had arrived on schedule this could have been avoided. **

**Preston-I will take responsibility for my-**

**[/]-If we wait any longer than this will be a step further for the covenant!**

**Preston- I understand...**

**[/]-Then what stopped you besides that?!**

**Preston-We've found something of importance ma'm, something that could be beneficial if we approach it carefully.**

**[/]- After this little blitz you've seem to have started you better return to the actual mission admiral or your duty and days as Vice admiral will be cut short permanently to rear admiral effectively...**_** Understand?**_

...

...

...

...

...

**Preston-Yes Ma'm. **_**(clears throat)**_**...I understand fully and take... _will_ take responsibility for my actions of endangerment for the crews lives as well as Harvests status being.**

**[/]-Alright then Admiral, since you've seemed to have explained that portion of the story. Can you kindly enlighten me on why you abandoned your prime directive? Why are you using one of ONI's classified channels? Which in my memory of section 21 line 3 of the UNSC hand guide was strictly to be only employed during a surprise attack?**

**Preston-Certainly.**

**[/]- Is there an attack admiral?**

**Preston-No ma'am, but the ships main navigator mistook a direction and we came across a wonted planet less than 2 hours ago.**

**[/]-Why did that stop you from proceeding?**

**Preston-It's not one of ours**_**...or **_**the covenant's**_**...**_** Its unrestricted. **

**{{{{{END TRANSMISSION}}}}}**

XXXXXXX

On a large flat-screen the words **"VALE MORNING NEWS"** over a municipal European styled city street lined with sidewalks and street lamps that were off hundreds of modern people, walked with their daily lives and ranging from many different customs. However, the short customary life halted when a news bulletin appeared in vivid colors on the screen displaying _"BREAKING NEWS BULLETIN" _along with the opening music title. Some face in the crowd directed their gaze to the screen while most continued their jaunt through the streets.

The scene then shifted to a young woman wearing a simple black female business suit with a lavender undershirt as she sat behind an ivory wooden desk. On her head was a wave of pure chalk-white hair in a free cropping design except for the single stray strand lingering over her forehead. She had a pair of near glowing amber eyes with a healthy pale skin tone and a rather stoic expression showing.

"_In other breaking news many districts have described unknown objects appearing over several of the five kingdoms in the last 3 hours."_ She first began her report as a few images of blocky frigates quickly descended into the atmosphere, parting past the fluffy clouds. Some were beginning to become more detailed. When you looked closer you could spot even smaller ships beginning to exit out of them and softly drift over the oncoming forests like flies.

_"While what they are is currently unknown some are lead to believe in an extraterrestrial phenomenon of making contact. Just today scientists at one of Vacou's leading observatory detected on what appeared to be a shooting star.. Falling towards Remnant."_ She paused at this part when an image of a brightly coated object lead a trail down the sky. Details were scarce. After the photo shut off the woman resumed after folding a white page in her report.

_"This is however inconclusive until the military lead by General Ironwood,"_ after she said the name a picture of a middle-aged man with black hair on top and white streaks on the sides appeared _"has yet to make any comment on the situation."_ She stopped for again when she looked square through the camera lens and asked the audience.

"_Who are they, or is it all a made up hoax? Many of these questions will be answered tonight at a public meeting in the main hall over human and Faunus affairs later today."_ The news report finally ended with the picture turning off and going back to its original programed presentation.

The exact same busy street that was originally filled with the noise of talking and wailing of old fashioned automobiles had become increasingly quite as the hundreds of traveling citizens stopped to gaze at the screen with mixed expressions. Some looked with great worry...

While most looked with fear. Everybody in the crowd though had the very same question in their minds that were scratching at them like shadows in the dark...

_Was it real?_

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

A flock of white feathered birds flew carelessly over the calm forest. Nothing seemed to disturb them until a low rumbling alarmed them. When looking into the dense vegetation below, a near tank like humvee vehicle came rushing over the dirt and bushes at high speeds. The massive tire's that read "PUMA" in white paint, kicked dirt up and left sizeable tracks into the soft dirt.

The booming sound of the cars engine could be heard by anyone close to the vicinity, specifically within 30 feet. On the upper portion of the dirtied low hood was a low windshield covering the driver operating the vehicle with a calm expression. The rectangular thick hull around was coated in thick scratches deep within the forest green paint, and held a few small numbers in black paint that weren't very noticeable from afar.

On the back of the double-seated vehicle was a rather imposing triple-barreled link-less machine gun that stood proudly, ready to open fire, and behind the gun was a man wearing a helmet with a untroubled stature. He looked towards to the driver and said something inaudible to him, the driver nodded and replied back as they entered a clear area filled with the noise of talking and cranking gears.

In a cramped area not surrounded by trees a camp spurring with marines and tents lined the entire area. A trio of M227-Mongooses drove ahead and were moving around the area to a parking section around the numerous tents, and many of the uniformed men laid case of weapons across lined in titanium.

Near the far left a few dozen or so trees that were taking up room were being knocked over, then the stumps were being torn out of the ground, followed by a bulldozer dropped by a maintenance Pelican and it's job was making the grounds surface flat again. Finally a few marines began to set up tents up in formation on the now flat dirts surface.

Many of the tall green tents were set up with metal tables inside them and across the flat surfaces were glass tablets. A few men in scrubs were trying to stabilize connection between them and ONI, they were talking cryptically toward each other about the solid subject but were not making any further progress.

It was basically trying to connect a potato with a computer for a simple connection, and make them speak to each other fluently. There were data fields meaning within the area meaning there was some type of telecommunications relay networks to secure an open link. But even some of Preston Coles top communication operating experts were baffled on how aged some of this worlds technology servers were. Preston didn't follow in that field but could tell the operators were having a difficult time.

Inside one of the tents a conversation was brewing heatedly.

"Any signs of Sierra-117 sergeant?" Preston's voice came from the data pad in concern. The rectangular and smooth data-pad was held up in a gloved hand and a few of the readings upon the far right shined.

After they had lost contact with their only recon unit, Preston ordered a ship to enter the planet's atmosphere and try to link communication with the Spartan-II, and if that failed than to continue on with the mission, but had probably become exposed to someone when their own communications began to act strange and fluctuate among different frequencies.

Probably from the fact that on the USS Midway's telescopic camera caught sight of what something. It's what would be classified of appeared to be a very large base with a number of indescribable hovercrafts in the gazing distance. After enhancing the small image further the once mini image with too small details became raised to the point that they could clearly see that is was..._An unknown military base. _lined around it were tall fences surrounding it completely with many waypoints of entering. But numerous guard towers surrounding it. Inside were several if not hundreds of barracks that stood tall, not to mention the smaller groups of roaming men and women in white and black body armor.

This caused the captain of the battle frigate to actively send out a small squadron of Pelican search parties to be deployed into the forest and await further instruction for recon, in fear that he might have stumbled upon an Insurrectionist base. Although they didn't appear to be affiliated with them and their flag didn't or vehicles bared no red fist rising. Precautions were high however since one of the Spartans seemingly vanished.

After that whole scenario, Preston gave the all clear to engage and try to make amicable contact with the base. Link if necessary. But If that didn't work, Preston ordered a unit of stealth GA-TL1 Longswords to be sent over and obliterate the base. This was argued first by his first lieutenant in fear that anti-air guns could be active and destroy any oncoming threats, but Preston brushed off the claim since if there were any anti-air guns then the USS Midway that had previously entered the atmosphere would have been destroyed.

"Negative, but any traces of him will be reported back to you at once Sir." The ODST replied to the admirals image with little to no concern lacing his gruff voice. The man was a bit on the short side standing at 5"4' and wore standardized orbital drop shock trooper armor that made him as thick as a wall. His short brown hair that stuck up on the sides looked sweaty, and his thick eyebrows could be mistaken for matured caterpillars ready to crystallize.

"Good, remember to be on the look out for train tracks-he was heard riding one tain before we lost him." Preston finished while he rubbed a hand over his aging face. When he was speaking to Spartan-117 who had just boarded the train, he remembered that once a naval ship enters the planet's atmosphere the communications would go down, and at a certain velocity of re-entry it would stay down. After this incident it was a matter of re-establishing connection and linking back to 117. Wherever he was.

"Proceed with your business sergeant on the search and god-speed." Preston saluted off as the screen cut to black. The sergeants brows furrowed slightly at the dead screen, before he placed his HS-combat helmet on roughly over his head.

_"Damn him. First I'm off Harvest where I should be fighting against those bastards, but instead I'm playing hide and go seek with __one __spartan. Weren't these guys supposed to win the war blindfolded or somethin?"_ The ODST thought angrily to himself as he holstered his M6C magnum and went outside the tent to speak with his team members on setting perimeters around the west. He truly hoped he found this spartan and base sooner or later if he was to get back to Harvest, otherwise the anticipation would lead him for dismissal to to insubordination.

Across the rather busy and growing camp were a trio of armed Marines who were on watch due to being notified of the wildlife being somewhat abnormal, and had been tasked with mild security. The three stood protectively around the main entrance to the camp that was in the beginning stages to be fenced off with 12 foot high steel fences. All three of them were armed with MA5B assault rifles, M6D magnum sidearms, and sporting standard marine battle alloy armor.

"I just got word from command that we're on the lookout for the Spartan, 117 I think." One of the marines said while turning his com link off, but was quickly ignored by his teammates who were in the middle of trying to pass the time.

"Anyhow, so I said with that hand he waved in my face it could be my fathers hand for all I cared." The first marine, LCpl Tommy Basil joked with a bump of the elbow in the side of his comrade who looked on with a plain look behind his helmet.

"Then what?" The second marine Private Jeremy Phillips asked with a more or less captivated look. He had dark red hair, stood at 5'9' with a thin build underneath the ballistic armor.

"I bashed his teeth in with my foot." Tom shrugged with a lazy grin showing his yellow teeth from smoking as his breath nearly killed a fly that almost landed on his cheek. Since nothing was happening on this boring guard routine, Tom decided to tell his friends about the time of a past tussle down on one of Luna's desolate bars. Many of his childhood antics took place on the distant moon he called home, and that's where most of his memories stayed.

"That wasn't funny..." the third marine with short dirty blond hair, First sergeant Charles Dewitt breathed with a tired look.

"Oh yeah then what's your story hotshot?" He asked in a combative tone and feeling there wasn't anything to beat his story. Guard duty was probably the lowest thing you could be commissioned to do in the marine corp during active duty, especially when you're stationed on a new planet with absolutely no directives as of yet. Beside guard duty of coarse, and having a sense of humor never killed anyone before.

"Those sound like fightin' words. Alright, how's about the day I turned in my V-card to the hottest vixen," Charles said making the other men look at him. "who also happened to be an Insurrectionist on Venezia." Charles boasted softly, while the other men's eyes became indifferent.

"This conversation just went south." Jeremy drawled out with a sideways glance, thinking to what lead up to the odd conversation and trying to remember if he had taken his white-blood cell medication this morning after his exercise. He recently met Tom and Charles less than a week back when they were paired on a small barracks on Reach, specifically High Command when Jeremy was security and wondering why the hell would they be discussing _that _kind of topic in this situation. To him it was unprofessional in his opinion, but if it would pass the time on this snooze fest though. Who was he to judge such a pass time?

"Now this I gotta hear! Was she a moaner or a screamer?" Tommy vocalized with thoughts pacing and images of other worldly imaginative experiences rolling.

"Definitely a screamer, and dominant too."

The three were however unaware that in the brush about 5 meters toward the right was a something very large hiding... And glowing red eyes could be seen through the dark bushes. "Then I stuck her in the- What the hell?" The first marine said suddenly. The other Marines looked to where he was staring out questioningly, and saw two red glowing dots in the brush like someone had a laser pointer.

Followed by a low feral growl that made the small hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

The growl was so foreign to him and sounded like no animal he could possibly remember, sounded almost alien. Tommy twisted his head to the left and became unsure whether it was real or fake, and had a small yet quick though of Covenant-Though it was just a small thought since these bastards were responsible for the death of his cousin.

He looked at his friend and said. "You hear that?"

"Yeah?" Charles said as he observed to the side too.

"Go check it out." Tom said to Jeremy who nodded and aimed the assault rifle and said. "Halt! Identify yourself!" It was weird though that nothing appeared on his motion tracker on his CH252 helmet's heads up display. If it were covenant then the aliens were probably using their infamous jammers to get past. Jeremy went up to the brush and said again. "I won't repeat-

**CHURK!**

Something massive loomed over Jeremy casting an ever growing shadow. He didn't have any time to look up to what had just revealed itself right before him, the same could be said to his comrades standing less than 7 feet away. Before Jeremy knew it, something struck him on the side of his head that it spun at an odd angle with teeth flying from his mouth, then his body sailed through the air like a bird for a split second before it smashed into one of the many stacked weapon crates. Knocking them over in a heap.

"WEAPONS FREE!" Charles yelled in surprise as something launched from behind the brush. The once calm camp turned into a fire zone once a dozen marines came running towards the commotion. Looks of surprise overtook their faces at the abnormal creatures attacking. A somewhat looking black creature with a white skull face as it stood up, nearly 20 feet tall. It and spread its arms and a deep roar escaped its jaws. Chalk white spikes exited out of its shoulders, forearms, and down its sound from the base of its neck.

The wild animal was immediately hit on all sides by succeeding bullets and roared again as some of them dug themselves into its skin. The wolf rushed forward to a trio of the marines in a sped succession and swiped its paw. While one of the soldiers was able to jump away and successfully evade the attack, two of the marines were launched across the are like rag-dolls with broken bones.

They both flew through the air until one of the marines bodies impacted the ground like a meteorite and skidded for a few feet until he stopped. He was terribly injured but would live, and the second one smashed against a tree. Killing him instantly.

Suddenly it became aware to the troops something else only bigger was in the area. When a trio of ODST's who heard the sound of discharging weapons ran to the premises, they were greeted by a sound of a long hiss. When the leader of the group turned his helmeted head to the right into the thick brush, he was met by the biggest serpent he had ever witnessed in his entire life.

The ebony scaled serpent had a similar mask design on its flat face with a pair of vermilion eyes that seemed to glow in the center, and showed great hunger. The snake was massive, almost a hundred feet long from the length of its thick neck as it rose like a fast paced beanstalk, casting an overcasting shadow.

The now terrified Sargent wasted no time as he began to empty his silenced SMG upon the humongous snake. It soon stood straight up, ready to strike when the bullets hit its face.

But alas, the bullets bounced right off of its face and made the once angry reptile even more agitated. The snake opened its mouth revealing elongated fangs that had small blotches of blood on them. Quicker than the ODST could see, he was inside the snakes mouth and begun to scream his head off trying to escape, but was swallowed whole in the blink of an eye. Armor and all. The other ODST troops began to fire at it like crazy and one even attempted to stab the snake with a combat knife.

This failed when the knife couldn't penetrate the hardened scales as it was simply not strong or sharp enough, and this made the snake whip its head at him and stare right through his soul. The ODST had little to no time to react as he was smacked by the snake's extending tail, and flew into a group of marines, knocking them all over like a sack of bricks.

The group of panicking marines kept shooting at the furious bear with assault rifles, piercing its torso as it ripped through the flesh and fur. The bear roared again before its charge toward the armed servicemen began to stumble slightly, and it's muscles began to tighten.

As the assault rifles seemed to be working for a moment, it finally fell into a heap of blood and smoking holes. The other creature was still present as it clawed at a marine that was careless.

The M52B ballistic armor was created to take in most of the impact from any type of ballistic weaponry and deflect any loose pieces of flying shrapnel. However, it was very vulnerable against plasma based weapons and excessive yet sudden pressure.

While it took most of the impact from the brute's monstrous strength, it caved 4 of the man's ribs inward like brittle. A dark glob of blood escaped the man's lips as he felt his lungs collapse, and the man fell in the moist dirt on his side. Before the large wolf creature could further his ravenous onslaught upon the mangled marine a very loud burst sounded and the wolf was suddenly struck on the side by a massive force, making it waiver to the side. The large animal groaned loudly in agony not noticing that a chunk of its left side had been blown off, revealing gore.

Behind the wolf a middle aged staff gunnery Sergeant in dark green ballistic armor stood there with a cold look upon his face, and holding a smoking M90 tactical shotgun. He hastily emptied a shell from the chamber by pulling back the stock and emitting a loud "CHINK". The older marine wasted no time and pulled the trigger again. This time it silenced the once vicious bear permanently.

The marines felt the warmness of victory. However it was shortly lived when they heard numerous shouting and an explosions rumble the ground, making them feel they were in war once again. Overhead above a few of the green tents and pass the brush, a growing flame cloud could be see and a few more abrasive yells were heard in the distance. Echoing amongst the trees and past the stones.

"LEFT SIDE! LEFT SIDE!"

"I'M COMING!"

"AIM FOR THEIR HEADS!"

"I. AM. AIMING!"

The hand full of dazed marines looked back at the massive deceased animal bleeding on the forest floor. Its back legs folded inward with the front ones tucked underneath its body. It was truly looking positively beaten with blood creating a small running river past their feet. The few undazed servicemen began to count how many of them were left before they began moving for the higher advanced weapon cases and armor piercing rounds located in the bottom of said cases

One of the marines or better yet a certified air force pilot took a different route than group and ran towards the grounded pelicans. He hastily rushed inside the cockpit through the back entrance with his face as white as a ghost. Sitting himself hurriedly in the seat, he began prepping the engines.

After witnessing the carnage of his fellow Marines he was going to make a break for it and get help.

The double back engines roared and soon began to levitate the airship up feet by feet. Before it rose past the whipping leaves that blew back from the rapid blistering winds.

The Pelicans booster activated and shot off like an arrow. The airmen pressed a few buttons on the dashboard and begun yelling. "This 3rd lieutenant Enre Berte calling to the USS Everest." He began while panting before continuing, "we're under attack and need immediate orbital bombardment strike now!" When he had caught the screaming outside his tent, he was met face to face with something that made him quiver...

Those dreadful scarlet eyes of whatever the hell that thing was!

The thing was easily 30 feet tall and had some serious muscle mass with numerous spikes extending out of its back and the large white plates of armor on the arms, shoulders, and up the sides of its legs. The creature nearly took his head off... But proceeded to devour his partner Richard who snuck up beside it and tried to shoot it.

After a few seconds the signal caught threw and replied. _"Copy that Echo-2, define your situation lieutenant." _It was the Captain!

"We need backup! And we need it right now damn it!" Enre panicked as he felt he were being followed in the cramped helm.

_"Calm down this instant lieutenant. Just explain what happened-_

"THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!"

_"Who's they!?"_

"THE-

The airmen couldn't finish his panicked sentence to warn the admiral when something very large sped past the clear windshield like a blur and made the pilot look about frantically. It moved so fast that details were scarce and his brain was going a million miles per hour. Confusion rose deep within his subconscious as his surroundings became deathly silent minus for the sound of the admiral yelling at him plus the booming noise of the engine. But he ignored the rant and everything else. He quickly averted his green eyes to the left behind the rounds pounding engine outside but still saw nothing until he turned his eyes forward and only caught a glimpse for a millisecond of something small and dark...

He squinted his green eyes and they quickly widened as the entire portion of the Pelican's cockpit was pierced by a large bony needle that strongly resembled a gigantic feather. The entire portion of the pilots body was ripped through as the upper portion of the pilot was carved through and nothing was left as the titanic like needle exited the back of the Pelican, making few crates plummet.

The pelican violently lurched to the side as a loud warning alarm sounded throughout, and began to quickly spin out of control. Another turn and the now smoking pelican began to rapidly descend into the forest below like a top...

* * *

**XXXXXXX**

* * *

John licked his chapped lips and noted how dry they were before looking down at the collection of scratches in his armor varying sizes. In all his life he had never pushed himself to the breaking point in physical combat against two individuals like that or from the games he used to play as a child on his vague world. Sure while it was sweat wrenching in many regards he never once came close to a loss. For he always stood the victor and left many of the other children lay in defeat outside the circle.

_That_ was just a game however, and this was war.

When he had been pulled into the UNSC and given the life changing speech by Catherine Halsey on serving as a SPARTAN-II. It changed him deeply on the inside. An indescribable feeling at first that changed over the course of training under Franklin Mendez but over all stayed the same interest. He became more serious when taking missions when against them however... Soon it became relevant that he was about to enter the biggest battle of his life.

The covenant were ruthlessly shrewd as well as cunning in every field from their advanced technology to their wits but were not deathless since a few bullets would turn them into a corpse. Human beings such as himself in his judgement were dangerous among many ways yet they had so many weaknesses that he could take advantage of...

He wasn't sure what to make of the _those_ two however from earlier on the train. He contemplated if they were human or not and after seeing the way they just blurred out of sight, it was safe to presume that there was more than meets the naked eye.

By those_ two_ he was referring to the black haired girl and the red haired man with the swords/guns combo. Even though he managed to beat one into submission he was still weary of the man's partner returning with backup. Deadly wouldn't be the best way to put it but lethal to the point. Speaking of the deadly man, he was currently unconscious as John roughly carried him over his shoulder. After successfully subduing him he had searched his pockets for any type of identification but came up dry when he found absolutely nothing besides a few unknown dollar bills inside his coat pocket, and a single vial filled with an unknown red substance.

He continued his calm pace down the train tracks and silently listened to the sound of the forest ranging from birds to other creatures doing morning calls that rang through the red vegetation covering the trees and ground. As he walked he became slightly agitated at the total silence on all the radio channels. Further attempt to reestablish a link with the U.S.S EVEREST proved to be incapable as he kept becoming entangled with the blare of static on the other end.

The red haired man over his shoulder breathed hoarsely before he shifted slightly on top of the uncomfortable armor. John tightened his arms grip on the man's torso nearly crushing his ribs and would snap the man in two if he acted erratic or hostile. He kept his eye glued to his radar and trained around the dugout for anyone that could have followed him. The way those two demonstrated themselves toward John they were bound to be aligned with someone or some type of organization of hitmen or assassins. It was only a matter of time before he encountered her again...

After abandoning the damaged train car full of cases, John had the largest feeling he was being observed from afar by something. Not from anything intelligent though. Quite funny since he never felt so abrasive before on any free-objective until now. Usually it would be one of his fellow Spartans who always gained a "funny feeling" when something bad was going to happen, and that was Kurt-051.

Not him.

John kept his vision wide and his ears open around him trying to keep his wits about him. Things didn't seem at all normal on this world. Now that was saying something serious since and he had been on seven planets in the last 5 years. All he could really say was that he had never felt so abrasive before when walking in the open. In each mission he would mentally prepare himself silently for what he was about to get into, and triumph each time.

This day... Was a once in a lifetime atypical day that he would never disremember. It would stay with him for as long as he would breath. This world definitely had an everlasting effect on him. Whether he liked it or not.

As John progressed his mild saunter on the iron train tracks with a downward gaze, he could still not get over the time lapse of just an hour ago to right this instant. Just less than 1 hour and 43 minutes.

He continued to listen for anything besides the vast openness of the forests drifting breeze, his senses were not picking at anything. It had been like that for the past 19 minutes after he began to try to follow the locomotive with the girl on it and it was starting to become unnerving for his rather tight alertness at the moment.

After stepping over a small yet rough stone on the train tracks path, Johns weight crunched into dust like powder underneath his boot. This sudden sound made him look over his shoulder quickly in a harsh speed and he caught himself in the act of being overly cautious. He tried to brush off the feeling of being watched since he had bigger problems to think about. John had to think of the best solution toward locating a high enough mountain point. Preferably one that could link him to a mainframe belonging to the UNSC frigate...

That's _if_ they decided to look for him.

Something however alerted him when a blaring roar exited from above, emitting over the valley. He quickly looked around and not knowing where it was coming from. This made him become vigilant while he instinctively reached for his SMG on his thigh and turn the safety off with his thumb.

He raised the gun up over extending his arm toward anything that moved. He looked in a full circle while aiming the gun forward trying to deduce where the noise was coming from, but felt his ears follow the loud booming sound upward. His head looked up to spot something that caught him by surprise and made him wish it weren't appearing as it would.

It was a ship...A double engine Pelican A D77-TC drop ship that was smoking like a chimney while it was spinning out of control through the air and the front portion of it looked ripped through.

Johns eyes steadily followed the the doomed drop ship as it spun crazily passed the overpassing trees with a great feeling of uncertainty, and once the ship disappeared from his vision and a sense of perturbation overtook him as he awaited for the single ear-splitting reverberation.

After more than three seconds and nothing but the sight of a large smoke trail there was a very faint tremble in the earth.

John quickly asserted which direction it landed in and took off in a full sprint, he slid down a steep dugout and hopped over a pair of roots growing out of the dirt and sprinted ton where the crash site was. He slipped past a few more trees and over a over passing stone before he came across the destruction.

The Pelican was propped up against a group of trees and a large stone with a spider like crack forming, just barely shattering into 2 and the pelican was on fire from the left wing which had bent in two from the landing. The dirt on the ground was pushed and many of the surrounding trees in the zone were knocked over from the roots ripping from the dirt, the two rear boosters were intact but smoking heavily, lastly the entire Pelican though had something that made John gain a questioning gaze...

_A needle, enormous in fact..._Was penetrated right through the entire ship like a pencil going through a paper cup.

John pressed his two index fingers against the comlink on the side of his once more to see if contact was present, but was met with the same sound of booming static. He growled softly before he quietly walked toward the downed smoldering Pelican while keeping his eyes open for any survivors. Although nothing was showing up on his motion scanner to signify life.

He felt the man cough lightly before he propped him against a tree so his hands were free and unclipped his smg free from the magnetic clip. Looking over the restrained motionless man whose head leaned off to the side with blood still dripping, he felt this task was done.

Since John didn't carry any type of restraints like handcuffs as of today, he had to improvise by tearing a piece of the man's sleeve from his jacket and use that on his wrists and legs as they were tied in thick triple knots. Tight enough to cut off circulation and stop any motion. He had also made sure to double check the man's sleeves and pockets for any knives. His speculations were correct when he found quite a few of them hidden among many places before discarding all of them along the way here in the dirt.

He wouldn't be needing them _anyway._

The man's mask was indeed made of some type of unknown metal, possibly iron and could be used to escape or a weapon on the restraints. John tried to pry it off but this was a poor choice. The mask was stuck and staying on since it had pretty much impeded itself above the man's eyebrow skull and pulling it out would probably not be the best idea upon his part and would more than likely kill the man.

As John slowly walked away from the man he saw something blur past the bushes and snap a few twigs. Out of reflex he aimed the SMG toward the spot and nearly pulled the trigger as he his eyes. The trees in the forest seemed to go on and on like an endless ocean of bark and rocks. After more than a few seconds of nothing but the sound of the soft gentle breeze against his visors frame he clipped his SMG's back on his thigh magnets and turned his head back to the piece of UNSC machinery.

Looking over the destroyed troop carrier John took notice of something instantly and it sounded like a bell in his head. Whatever had destroyed the Pelican wasn't above average intelligence considering it wasn't bullets, missiles, plasma, or even anything explosive related since there was a complete lack of residue around it. It was something that John had never seen before.

Looking over the long protruding needle with a careful eye John calculated that it was easily 23 feet long, black and white that was flat but exceedingly fluffy around the very top width. It looked almost like a feather. Right on the tip. What boggled John's mind though was what could have shot out of something quite powerful to make an accurate shot dead center. The only person that good of a shot was Linda-058 with her reliable yet death-dealing aiming skills.

John could see that the sharp object was made from an organic material yet exceptionally sharp to tear through plating of a pelican as if it were cardboard, yet the very tip looked like it was coated in a pure white material. Not plastic, not metal, but a soft texture with a hard underlining that made John want to grasp it for an arbitrary reason.

Observing from the metal bending outwards from the rear but inwards from the front, it was safe to assume it impacted against the frontal part of cockpit and thus killing the pilot when it skewered him.

This made John feel a small pain of regret considering he had seen many brave men and women die on Harvest when he was dropped in a month prior and some lives could not be saved no matter how hard he pushed. Humans died by the hundreds daily when numerous platoons that were stationed out and would be gone within a few hours but not return.

Even though they were winning in the beginning, taking down as many of those covenant forces down making them drop like flies... It was the start of something worse as time when on and no one was winning besides the covenant in these skirmishes.

John could softly pick up the sound of static emitting from the inside of the smoking aircraft, giving John the impression that the Pelican's main internal drive along with most of its engine was heavily damaged. Probably torn to shreds by now. He became curious and wondered if anything on-board could give him an idea of what had caused this, besides the large black needle.

He saw the back of the Pelicans drop doors had been popped off like a can and took account that many of its ammo boxes had spilled out. John listened around the area once more in carefulness and decided to scavenge the vessel for any consumables. As he walked to the back his foot planted on something solid and made it sink in the dirt slightly.

Looking down he took notice that he had accidentally stepped on the stock of a metal bar, but when giving a more analyzed look the object turned out to be an M90 Tactical Shotgun that was halfway into the dirt, up to the reloading chamber when his massive boot stood on top of its stock.

He hadn't seen it before since the dark coloring of the guns metal seemed to mix in with the dark moist dirt. Almost like a type of camouflage. Reaching down carefully and making sure he didn't get a face full of lead he clutched the shotguns thick end barrel piece and pulled it out of the thick mud as it linked to his heads up display. He quickly noticed it was filled with 8 gauge shells in its chamber, rendering it full, but he didn't have the correct ammo for this weapon but he was sure he would come across it's ammunition crate. Somewhere at least.

John nodded to himself in confirmation and clipped the shotgun behind on his back, now filling in the gap where his assault rifle had once filled. Looking on the ground for any more important objects that he could take advantage of he recognized a few pieces of metal plating from the Pelican with dark smoldering scorch marks, red grass growing from the earth, a few meaningless pebbles sprawled around the crash zone, and a couple of standard power tools that must have rolled out of the pelican upon pounding against the trees.

He turned his head toward the stone that the Pelican was laying next to and saw something beneath it. It's description was a bit fuzzy from the sun being unable to direct it's lights on it, but when he let his vision enhance it turned out to be a UNSC weapons lock box that seemed to have been blown out. It seemed the large needle dented the side of it hard enough to pop many of it's inside ammunitions out.

He turned his head to the left when he heard something low rip through the air and linger in his hearing. His eyes drifted to his scanner to catch any signs of life. But it didn't seem to catch anyone within the woodland circle beside him and the man who was still up against the tree passed out with the blood drying on the side of his pale face.

At first he ignored the sound assuming it was possibly a woodland creature making hast past the destruction, but the sound of distant gunfire caught his attention almost instantly. John exited out of the pelican and landed in the dirt with a thud, and gained an almost ominous feeling from within. He felt his hand clench the grip of the shotgun in vice, and listened through the soft breeze.

He cautiously stepped over a stone and a few paces forward through the crater and gazed at the everlasting trees in his vision and aimed his shotgun toward where the unsuspecting sound was.

Looking down his sights he walked briskly forward and looked at his scanner again when he thought caught sight of something big and bulgy on his left. He pointed the shotgun and saw the glimpse of a black thing running wild and hid deeper toward the other end. He slowly moved his feet forward, carrying him toward the bushes and his scanner was still not picking up anything out of the ordinary.

He stopped right in front of the bushes before pushing a few of the twigs out of his vision and trained his eyes again. He spotted something moving past the trees and kept disappearing behind a new tree before quickly reappearing, and saw that it was indeed some type of creature running on all fours. Looking at the pattern it was running John deduced that it was either chasing something or trying to outrun something.

The small partial thing looked like an undomesticated animal chasing a... small yet bulky man. He let his eyes scan even further until they were just slits and he swore he saw a uniformed Marine painstakingly retreating the feral blur before being taken...

At this moment John was unsure whether he should call out to him to see if it was truly real or take off in a full sprint toward them when he heard something behind him. A low and distinctive growl that seemed to be sounding as if it came from the fiery pits of a rumbling and active volcano about ready to blow into a explosion of scorching lava. This caused John's curiosity to turn around to see what was standing behind him. At first he passed his mind was playing tricks upon him, but he turned his head and got a side view...

Of something that took his mind to register but wasn't quick enough.

_WHOOSH_

John ears speedily caught the sound of something hastily slicing the air towards him, and he let his thinking kick in before he attempted to drop to the ground and avoid whatever had been launched at him. He wasn't fast enough when something large and stiff nearly caved his side inward and launched him into a tree a few feet beside him like a cannon.

The ear-splitting yet defining sounds of cracks discharged loudly as the tree's formation nearly bent in half from the tremendous force flung at its foundation before John fell to the hard ground with roots coming out and nearly gasped in pain when he felt his burns agonize and begin to spread over his senses like a bucket of boiling oil began to consume him slowly.

When the burn on his flesh was touched it went from a dull throb to a full on stab wound to the side that screamed out and made him feel lightheaded. His pain medication from this morning was beginning to wear off...

Sweat poured down from his forehead and dripped inside his helmet. He blinked his eyes quickly a few times when he looked up to spot something..._ New_ to him.

An animal.

The animals features were quite exotic and new to him as it's bulbous head turned down towards him, and John got the first glance at some type of inexplicable_ beast. _When it transpired to John's senses that the thing in front of him was very much alive, he nearly flinched in pure surprise.

The animals face was a pure white mask lacking any type fur, no wet nose and moist lips like most creatures do possess giving them their distinct appearance, yet this thing really took the title of beast. The face though looked extremely unnatural to John since most faces were covered with skin. Not this one though.

Almost as if it's skull began to reside the skin and flesh on it's face and push it hard inner shell out. The bone part was above its snout came with red lines designing its features in an eerie pattern. The thing was tall. Taller than him actually and stood at a staggering 12 feet with it's head just barely touching the branched of the tree's above.

John felt slight remembrance from seeing the similar mask as it grinned at him exposing dirty teeth. Force Standing up and silently groaning in discomfort at feeling the burn spread and his muscles wrapping his legs twinge he steadily aimed the shotgun upwards while the animal began to motion towards him in an bellicose way and he finally pulled the trigger.

The shotguns contents of the almost extinct _Soellkraft 8-Gauge Shell_ rung through the round barrel and sent the animal sprawling backwards similar to being punched in the face. John shook his side toward his feet and silently observed the monsters land on its spiked back that ran down its spine and dug into the ground.

He took note of the armored features that covered less than the majority of it's body spreading over the shoulders, the abdomen and around the base of its legs. He didn't cease his assault as he stepped over a few roots and saw the creature was beginning to stand back up shakily to full height.

Shocking was the best word to describe how this thing survived a face blast that should have disintegrated it to ranged chunks. He didn't let the surprise distract him as he aimed from 2 feet away and fired. The animal who was slouched on the ground with visible blood dripping, started stumbling back like a drunk sailer and began to resonate a gurgling growl through its penetrated throat from the shotgun as multiple holes appeared on the animals ebony flesh.

Then the red crimson rivers began to flow down and into it's fur making it appear darker.

John swiftly noticed when the pellet shards impacted against the white plates of bony armor, it bent it inward slightly but not enough to penetrate it, and those that did cracked it like fragile glass, but this was _after _2 headshots. Pulling back the forestock and making an empty shell exit the ejection port as it softly glided left toward the ground with smoke coming out the end, John ran forward on top of the animals burly chest and pulled the trigger _one _last time directly in the beasts angry face while it was down.

This was the final nail in the coffin for the animal as the side of its snout was blown off and the white mask shattered like glass, flying in all directions with blood exploding out like a geyser as its head fell over sideways before slamming into the dirt. John quickly leapt off of the dead animals belly and looked around him to see if his kill had any friends. Yet something caught his eye toward the left.

Looking to the left he saw another feral creature appear behind another tree like some sort of nightmarish aspiration with its mouth opened wide and exposing claws that dug into the bark. Growling and grinning a full row of teeth as long as 11 inches with dried blood in between the gums, John became increasingly aware to something that wasn't right with what was happening, and that was the startling fact that nothing was coming up on his motion scanner...Not either animal.

Almost as if the thing wasn't_ there..._

John emptied the shell out of the shotgun and shot it off at the animals direction and was wondering what in the world was going on with this planet's wildlife and why everything here was trying to kill him...

He had to fire again when the large beast attempted to charge him with a frontal swipe, but john was able to push against the massive paw with the shotgun before discharging it in the beast's chest and making it fall back. It roared in pain as it rubbed a paw up to the bleeding hole and began to whimper before expiring. John fed a few shells into the shotgun and listened for anything out of the ordinary but couldn't catch onto anything beside the sound of his own thoughts.

'_Need to link with Preston.'_ He reminded himself as he steadily walked to the cockpit and looked through the shattered windshield. He was trained months prior on the Pelicans operating systems and engines. If he remembered correctly the button for an emergency communicator was large and orange and on the upper right portion of the cockpit.

He trained his gaze upward and sure enough there it was, completely unscathed. His gloved hand reached up before pressing the bottom and seeping a blue light illuminate beside it. John then pressed his helmets syncing system and awaited for a signal to come through...

_**"BACK UP! WE NEED IT!"**_

John cringed slightly at the sudden voice that resonated throughout his helmets inner speakers and nearly made him go deaf. He gingerly adjusted the volume before actually being able to catch anything coherent.

_**"We have 12 wounded men who need medical evac immediately. Base camp is compromised, I repeat base camp has been compromised." **_The man said on the other line with a strained voice that almost sounded like he was forcing it out.

"This is spartan-117, where's your location?" John revealed himself as he spoke through the microphone quickly yet almost noiselessly.

_**"Spartan? There you are! Our location is**_-(PSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH)" The scream of static on the other end made John feel as if death were standing right behind him. He quickly pressed another button on his helmet to see if he could track the signals distance on the marines helmet com.

After more than 3 seconds of the constricting sound of the wind becoming more powerful, an arrow appeared on his HUD pointing north exactly 2000 yards, probably where the base camp was. John looked behind again to see if any of the inspecting vile creatures were present but didn't spot any residing.

He looked down to his red haired prisoner and he was still same as he slept deeply with a medium sized concussion. At the moment he needed to proceed to the base camp and figure out what these things were and why they were attacking everything.

John knew the man was probably suffering a massive concussion at the moment and wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, and it was safe to assume that he wouldn't cause any problem now and if he were to get eaten alive. He wanted this man to pay for his crime and get what was coming to him, but getting devoured was good retaliation and payback...

John left the unconscious hitman and went back over to the ammo case as he gripped it tightly before ripping the lid off with ease and quickly took 4 more shell case packs from the ammunition box. He stood up and began walking to the base camp and took off in a fast jog. He sped past a few trees and began to hear the distant sounds of guns going off and swore he could hear some type of hissing...

Almost instantly john saw the side of a tree begin to break in half as something pushed itself in between and approach him. John turned his head only to throw himself back as something launched at him and bite into whatever was behind him. John rolled onto his side and looked down the sight of the shotgun only to feel his breath notch when he saw something that made his mind halt.

_A serpent. _

Pitch black with the reddest eyes he had ever seen before glared at him. The snake yanked a tree right from the roots and raised itself into the air. The tree began to creek and crack under the pressure of its jaws before it broke in two with several pieces of wood flying in all directions. John pressed himself off the ground and took a few cautionary steps back away from the thing before an idea appeared in his head.

Ever so calmly even when the snake began to circle him like a shark in water about ready to guzzle it's hunt in one single gulp, he kept taking a few steps backwards and kept his eyes directly on the snakes massive head. He shuffled behind a few trees and pressed his back firmly against the bark. He clutched the tactical shotgun to his chest and awaited the snake to reveal itself...

Once John calmed his breathing he waited until the serpent slithered its head past the tree and turned its scarlet eye onto John... Only to get it pierced by the sudden lunge of the shotguns barrel. John forced the shotgun deep into the snakes eye before he pulled the trigger.

The side of the snakes head exploded into chunks of meat and bits of skull that flew across the forest floor and it breathed its last hiss before it dropped to the ground causing a slight tremor with its elongated tongue coming from it's mouth. John pulled the shotgun back out of the punctured socket with blood staining the metal and emptied the shell out.

He turned around and frowned deeply when he saw another pair of the animals exit the brush a few yards away. John raised the shotgun and fired it towards them but it didn't faze them in the slightest.

Hearing the snapping of a twig behind him and turned his head to see one raised its clawed paw and swipe him and making him slam into the ground. He became angry since it was hard to fight when you couldn't see them on your motion scanner. John lost the grip on his shotgun but saw it was a few feet away from his hand. He rolled sideways from another claw attack and gripped the shotguns stock before swinging it in the animals face like a bat.

The barrel impacted against the animal's snout and made its head snap back from the brute force. John stood up quickly before rushing at the animal whose cheek was more than likely cracked before swinging the gun again, catching right in the side.

The beast howled in pain as it fell to the side clutching its now shattered ribs. John quickly finished off the animal by pointing it and ending it with a single blast to the neck of the shotgun since the face seemed too armored and the closest. A good yet small section was hit by the pellets and that was cut into, taking out a stubble portion of it's neck like an exploding tomato.

But this didn't faze the beast much as it was still alive minus a good chunk of it's neck missing and it appeared even more angry as it swiped at John with a blocky paw, who in retaliation jumped away just in time knowing he would be hit, and emptied the shell before leveling it to another one of the feral animals that snarled at him. John shot twice at it making it even more angry from the growing wounds. John pulled the trigger a third time before he bashed the stock of his gun forward into the animals bone covered snout.

He didn't stop there as he unsheathed his knife from his waist belt and plunged it into the neck of the animal, after that occured he felt the knife become stuck in the monsters neck before he turned around again toward the other animal and fired into direction making it step back and whimper.

The first animal with the knife still stuck in its neck began to choke and cough as the blood pooled in its mouth and leek through it's teeth and nose. John punched the second animal in the face making it's head snap to the side, this action made it very mad and charge him when he tried to pump his shotgun and tried to distance himself in between both animals at the same time.

When it was standing in front of him at arm length he let go of the shotguns pump and threw another balled fist forward making it smack the boney snout hardly as he felt it crunch lightly under his knuckles, but when his fist impacted against its jaw it felt like punching the side of a tank, which in his opinion was not the wisest move but this at least put some distance between him and it as the animals nearly tripped and flailed it's arms to keep balance.

After loading a fresh shell into the chamber John fired again making the tall animal stumble backwards and roll onto its stomach before it began to roar at him with saliva mixed with blood escape. John heard the sound of choking and looked to see the beast he stabbed in the neck was still alive and trying desperately to pull the knife from its neck, but it's beefy arms were too short and it's nail only pushed it deeper making it worse. John looked around in a full circle breathing steadily to see if anything else wanted some, which he didn't want to say out loud.

After nothingness for a few moment he shrugged his shoulders before proceeding over to the downed yet living animal to finish it off. He stood close to it's side where the knife was stabbed into the beast's neck before yanking it out and stabbing again, and again, and again trying to silence the beast

The muscled animal soon relaxed before its eyes went wide as the blood pooled around John's neck and smoothly rolled off the blades grip.

John sheathed his blade and continued onward to the sight of smoke that rising like a tower in the air and keeping an eye around him. The wildlife was able to avert their detection on his motion scanner like they weren't even there... this was going to be dangerous.

John broke into a full sprint toward the target on his HUD that came closer and closer. John neared speeds of almost 20 mph and sped over rocks and past roots escaping out of the ground.

In less than a minute something appeared past the thick red bushes and registered itself as a standard UNSC weatherproof survival tent. He ran over the thick bushes blocking his path and looked for any signs of life on his scanner. The slightly large camp looked moderately unscathed but signs of struggle were evident as many of the weapon cases were knocked down and empty. He cautiously walked over to one and caught the sight of something that made him frown slightly. Deep claw marks were on the boxes side along with a few dribbles of blood.

His eyes trailed to the left further and saw that the blood left a smudged trail in the dirt and a few splotches on the rocks that went around the tents back. He became aware that there was movement from behind and looked on his scanner to see if it was another one of the aggressive animals, but remembered that they didn't come up for some unusual reason...

He did see a green blimp arrive toward him from the left and it didn't come at an alarming speed like covenant. John looked at the bushes and saw a slightly scuffed up marine jog to where the clearing was while panting as sweep pooled around his goggles. He bent downward and placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath and nearly dropping his rifle. John walked forward and said to the marine.

"Sir?"

The marine looked up before yelling out. "Spartan!?" He said loud enough for the entire forest to hear. "Quick, we need to rescue my team. They're cornered." He said quickly as he rushed back into the brush with John close behind.

"We ran into the forest to hunt them down but they were waiting for us. Began picking us off one by one." The marine said as he was identified as Major Carlisle M. Olly, a 31 year old CQC specialist with quite a bit of history with the military. "When we came down to look for you we were attacked by those, those things. Never saw them bastards coming..."

"Same." John replied. Right now the covenant were the least of his worries and these things really started to piss him off today. "Do we have an objective sir?"

"One. Try to fend them off as aerial fire teams arrive to take em' out." Carlisle answered as he rounded a corner of vegetation and came across a group of the dark colored beasts below a dugout. "Over there." He pointed while trying to keep his voice low.

John was beginning to learn a thing or two from the animals, specifically that they were difficult to kill since they could take in a great amount of bullets before dying. The covenant were different since they mostly kept their distance on the battlefield but launched Plasma weaponry. The animals though would run at you and could snap you like a twig, of cut you to ribbons before or after.

John surveyed the small area where he saw a monstrous cave with near a mountain wall. The large ravenous animals stood around the cave growling at each other. Some would even snap at each others legs in anger, making John wonder why they would attack each other.

"Looks like my team ran inside the cave. We need to clear out them out."

"What about the aerial fire team?"

"They're not just on the ground but they're in the sky too. One of our Pelicans got shot down." John became interested when he heard this since he had come across a downed Pelican not more than 29 minutes before, the picture of it with that giant needle like feather, fires around the engine, the large disintegration, and then the ammo boxes covering the area.

This escalated his suspicion further when he looked into the sky and tried to see anything out of the ordinary that could have been the cause of it... Yet nothing appeared except the same cloudless sky.

John looked over to cave and asked. "How many of you are there, left?"

"31 when we got here... Now were down to 12 after they snuck up on the camp. If you're going to even think about taking them on youre gonna have to stick to one of these." He pointed his finger to a shotgun. "Great way to turn those bastards into Swiss cheese if you're close." He breathed out before he looked into the sky. "we don't have much time, its getting dark." If there was one thing he didn't want to do that was fight these dark creatures in pitch-black darkness, especially if they could sneak past a motion scanner.

John nodded before taking the sniper rifle off his back and handing it towards the marine laying on his belly.

"Cover me."

John said as the marine looked back at him and saw the armored giant holding a SRS99-AM special applications rifle that shine proudly, looking as if it came right off the conveyor belt in a Misriah Armory factory. Carlisle slowly took the rifle from Johns grip and placed his thumb through the thumbhole stock, lined his eyesight through the elongated Oracle N-variant scope and adjusted the lens slightly before seeing the outlines of the animals appear before him.

_"Here we go."_ Carlisle thought briskly.

John went over to the side of the wall before slightly scathing the wall by grabbing onto extended rocks pointing out. He felt his shotgun into his back and found it there while making sure to keep himself balanced along the stone that left a narrow walkway.

He kept walking carefully across and sent a hand signal to Carlyle who was across from him, aiming the rifle into the group of 22 creatures roaming around 31 feet below. He stopped his careful walk when he was just above them and saw the perfect opening. Un-clipping a grenade on the back of his waist. He brought it to the front of him as he popped the ring off the top right side, and let it slide past his palm and plummet to the ground.

The grenade smoked from the top as it smacked onto a rock and rolled over the dirt for a moment. One of the snarling beasts looked at the bizarre round and green object that made its appearance known. It approached the round object while a few other of the animals loomed over it.

The explosion had a kill radius of 16 feet and a casualty radius of 49 feet. One of the animals that near the grenade had its head split down the middle while two had their own snouts blown completely off. 3 of them however flew back and roared loudly and all hell broke loose below John.

His hand let go of the wall as gravity pulled him toward the ground and neared lightning fast speed. John propped both his feet together and quickly drove them in an arrow formation. Johns boots buckled into one of the animals backs, making the spikes shatter like glass and knocking the animal over on its side.

The sudden stop but extreme force of Johns weight made the animal cry out as it felt its spine became increasingly strained and nearly broke in half. John fitted the shotgun at the side of the elephants head and fired before he turned his attention to the left. Of of the dark colored elephants blew their massive trunk and many of them began to move aggressively around John.

He didn't know what they were doing but it seemed they were trying to corner him in. John raided a fist in the air and pulled his arm down, signaling for his cover.

After more than a few seconds a loud cracks sounded and one of the elephants cried out before beginning to panic. John took the initiative that this was the best opportunity and shot one of the other elephants that was injured and made it growl at him and began to charge its feet. He rolled toward the side averting the massive tusks that nearly gored him, but with his armor it would have defended him from the incoming collision. John proper both legs up as he shot the side of the elephant and pumped the shotgun and fired once more.

The elephant began to stumble forward before hitting the ground on its stomach and breathing hoarsely through blood pooling in its mouth. John looked behind him and saw another one of the larger elephants begin to retreat into the forest before several smaller ones began to advance toward him.

Carlisle who still layed on the dirt hill looked through the scope apprehensively as his mouth thinned to a line. His heart rate slowed a bit as he lined his sights along with the outline of the elephants massive head and pulled the trigger.

The armor piercing 14.5x114mm round sped through the air at an unimaginable speed like greased lightning before it slammed against the side of the elephants boney mask. When it struck the mask like a battering ram it cracked along the edges and the elephants head was thrown to the side so fast it was dazed, making it trip over its own massive feet and tumble in the dirt like a sack of potatoes.

When John saw that the animals were in a perfect formation attempting to run him down, he threw his last grenade toward the raging stampede. The larger elephants with more scratched saw this before slowing down 12 feet from it and taking an alternate route around then grenade while half a dozen of the smaller elephants kept running until the grenade detonated.

A pair of them were killed simultaneously with them being torn to shreds as the others around suffered grievous wounds. John looked behind into the cave and saw how deep it was and wondered what had happened to the other Marines that had supposedly taken refuge within.

John had to jump back promptly when one of the larger elephants at a height of 23 feet got through the covering fire from Major Carlisle and attempted to stomp on him like a bug. John readjusted the balance of his weapon and pointed it at the elephant that nearly squashed him before firing at it.

The elephant merely took the blast full force but closed its eyes from any loose pellets hitting. John took a step back cautiously to reload the shotgun but bumped against the cave wall and he realized he had run out of room to back into. The carnivorous elephant trumpeted as he charged forward with its tusks stained with dried blood around the tips pointed at the Petty officer aiming to gore him.

John quickly clipped the shotgun on his back and leaped toward the elephant before his hands grasped onto the massive skull mask of the elephant and squeezed both sides of it tightly as he felt his boots nearly slid the scratched yet smooth surface. He nearly fell off when the elephants long trunk wrapped around him and attempt to throw him off but he kicked his boot against the trunk and climbed higher.

The massive elephant roared loudly as it boomed off the cave walls and stomping around like a child throwing a tantrum. John tried to stand up straight on the top of it's skull but couldn't get himself on top all the way as he flew off but was able to catch the ear of the elephant, leaving him to hang off the side of the large elephants white mask while clutching the waving ear.

While John hung on, he used the other hand to reach behind and pull on the stock of the shotgun out and place his fingers through the trigger guard and press the muzzle on the side if the elephants head. After squeezing the trigger a large chunk of the hard bone material blew off causing the elephant to go into a raging uproar when it began experiencing an unimaginable pain strike it so suddenly and lost its hearing so suddenly.

John nearly lost his grip clutching a tussle of its skin, but was finally able to climb on top of the round head and stuck his boot tightly between the neck and head, wedging him into place and making him have both hands free. He heatedly pumped the shotgun and knew he only had a few slugs left in the chamber, but had the beast underneath him. Propping the barrel dead center of the back of the skull he fired not once but twice, resulting in blood to spew out like a fountain and onto Johns chest.

Seeing that the elephant was just about to collapse he back flipped over the wall before landing on the ground with a wheeze, it seemed the burn on his side was acting up again. Looking up he saw the elephant struggle to stand up. John began feeding shells into the shotguns chamber while taking a few stationary steps away from the raging elephants line of sight.

By propping his back to the side of the cave and leaning behind an extended part of the wall that obscured him, he slid the last shell inside his gun before gaining a signal from the far left of the cave. A blue small blue light on his radar blinked before a dozen more began to appear.

It was the other platoon. They had made it.

John became deeply glad and grateful as he signaled them back with his armors emergency transmitting monitor before lunging forward and back out into the wide open outside the cave. He saw many of the elephants surrounding the area while a few were running towards the hill Carlisle was on. He aimed his gun before firing it once at one of the nearest elephants to gain their attention, but since at long range would be useless

_He had to get closer... He needed to get closer._

"Sir?" John question into his com link while keeping a steady eye at the group of elephants advancing toward him.

"Still alive Spartan, but I'm runnin low on ammo here." Carlisle breathed out as a sticky bead of sweat ran along the side of his eyelid as he strategically watched the scatter of elephants mobilize painstakingly after being shot a multitude of times while making sure he had just a few spare rounds left in his belt.

Down below in the cleared area, John shot another shell ahead into the clearing, spewing several pellets at the side of another animal who squealed in surprised torment from the high stinging sensation. John eyes slowly turned to the right and he had to step back when another one of the inky elephants began to charge at him at almost 30 mph, causing the ground to shake under the elephants weight. When it when it was only 4 feet away from stabbing him, John spun past the tusks smoothly and fired at the animals front legs while rolling between the legs, disabling it as it tripped over since nothing supported it over into the hard wall of the side of the cave face first.

Quickly ending it's life with another shot in the side of its stomach turning the nasty elephant into a pellet sponge, John turned around and fired again catching another one of it's faces but the mask still stayed in one piece.

He sprinted forward as he emptied the shell that floated past him before slamming the elephant with the shotgun like a baseball bat as hard as he could muster without snapping it like a toothpick.

The elephant that towered over the spartan quite literally spilled over to the left with its head, nearly snapping to the side hardly before one of it's tusks were gripped tightly by Johns vice grip.

The muscles in his palms tightened to the point of being hard as steel before he began to very slowly pry the ivory tooth toward him-and snapping it. A large resonating snap along with several shards of ivory flying everywhere and a few stray shards smashing into his visor.

He gripped it with both hands and didn't have time to marvel it once he plunged it deep into the side of monster's stomach like a skewer, eliciting a shrill roar of agony before the elephant's side began to splatter blood and caused the animal to wiggle before it began to enter shock

John struggled back and ignored the dying animal as he looked behind once more to see... There was only two left across the area. He saw a few green blimps appear on his radar that began to near him. He didn't turn as the hand full of marines piled behind with mixed looks upon their faces.

"What are those things?!" One of the female marines named private Daniel Ziam asked the Spartan with a breathless voice. _"I sure as hell don't know..."_ She added deep in her thoughts.

John had only one theory at this point and that was the fact he stumbled upon an unknown alien race, and didn't have any knowledge on them whatsoever which fueled his distress. They were wild ferocious animals with strength nearly surpassing him which wasn't surprising due to their size, high alternative senses, very high tolerance to pain with enormous amounts of rage.

Not to mention a great number of them that seemed to keep appearing like bees in a hive that didn;t seem to end. John turned his head toward a marine who was currently holding a MA5B Assault rifle clutched in his hands. This was one of Johns more preferred weapons since the members in his team became adept to specific weapons ranging from knives, sub machine guns to sniper rifles. John spoke to the private and said, "Hand me,your assault rifle." while giving the private his shotgun.

At first the private looked at the weapon in decline since at far range the shotgun's pellets would be useless, and he wanted nothing more than to put range between himself and these monsters. But after witnessing how easy it was to terminate the animals since they had no weapons but their primal urge to tear and shred, and no plasma based energy shielding, giving them the correspondence to oversized grunts (without weapons) waiting to be filled to the brim with lead.

The private gratefully accepted the more powerful weapon as he pumped it's stock and looked up at John and nodded in thanks. John looked toward the men on his left and said. "Spread towards around them," he looked toward the right "same goes for you."

These things wanted a fight, well they sure as hell we're going to get it.

"Corner them in... Good planning Spartan." She looked toward the marines. "You heard the man. Move on the double!" The gunnery sergeant ordered the marines who currently wielded an assault rifle as she lead the charge towards the left.

The marines followed suite similar formation and began to form an enclosing circle around the duo. Both elephants gazed at the small men and women with hunger for flesh and blood in their eyes.

Some of the marines could see it too while they were at a good distance away. It was reminiscent too since some of these marines had been under the mercy of Jackals and grunts who had a referred hunger for human flesh, and some had witnessed the many true horrors of their friends torn apart. It made them uneasy to imagine being devoured by those things, and angered at the same time. Many of them had vendetta towards the covenant for what they were committing, and these animals were now put on the same list.

The marines began to fire small bursts at them while some were letting bullets spray at maximum fire. The elephants panicked, there once bloodthirsty eyes craving them,were now filled with fear that seemed to consume them as they attempted to escape but found the tables turned when they themselves were now surrounded. One of the marines behind them was carrying a large case and was sweating profusely from the earlier running in retreat.

But now it was time to end this

When he dropped the green case in the dirt it created a small smoke cloud from the weight. He bent his knees going in a crouched position just low enough to unlock it with a key card before opening the lid. Inside was a very long weapon, almost 4 feet with a silver end. The weapon was pure dark forest green with a single silver opening at the very end that's top bent overhead and ended with a black plating coating the shell. The gun had a grip on the very frontal lower portion and a thumbhole stock that was connected to yet another dark piece of metal. On the weapon it read M6 G/GNR and had a few safety symbols on the front.

The men and women lined around the animals...

...and opened fire.

The quick yet booming succession of discharging of automatic weapons blaired over the forest like a rocket launching into space as the marines didn't lighten up their vicious assault. It was almost indescribable to define what that moment was. The marines kept their fingers squeezing the trigger until their knuckles turned white, not taking any chances. Johns eyes stared steadily at the elephants as the bullets tore their flesh to shreds turning the elephants into a pair of bloody walking pieces of meat. The elephants were faring no better as they attempted to retreat but were experiencing their words leaving them... Then death.

The marines didn't stop there. They just kept firing until their weapons ran out.

"Hold your fire!" Johns shrill roar even was heard over the thunderous sound of the assault rifles making the batch of adrenalized marines who were almost dry on ammo. Carefully, they began to,release their pressure,on,the triggers until,the last gun,went off echoing throughout the now silent forest and traveled for miles.

Everything became so quiet and yet so clear to everyone who was still weary and unsure what to make of it. You could make out the sound of heavy breathing from a few of the soldiers who weren't quite aware of it yet, and still in kill mode. John looked around the vicinity for any movement and made a hand signal signifying _"Clear"_

The next thing John knew is that his transmitting signal was giving off a pitching sound, making him press,it and listen to a few shuffles on the other end.

_"Spartan. You there?"_

"Present sir." John replied when,seeing the marines walk toward the downed elephants who laid in the dirt, looking broken and bleeding profusely through the numberless bullet wounds that spread over nearly every square inch of their bodies. John looked over the two before he realized Preston was speaking to him.

"Sorry sir, can you repeat that."

_"Gladly. After we lost contact with you a platoon went down to recon an area and press forward with __**operation:seek and retrieve**__." _Preston said before there was something incoherent localized in the background. _"No, do not fire upon... Not yet. Sorry for the interruption, it just occured to me that those things are in the air. A few pelicans that took off without any clear authorization were attacked. Some made it but most were subsequently grounded. No word on survivors."_

"I came across one earlier. A pelican with a feather through it." John couldn't dis-remember the enormous feather that skewed the pelican. That was something he wouldn't forget about.

_"A feather Spartan?"_

"Positive. A big one though. About 20 feet long with a sharp tip made up of metal. Enough to cut through."

_"And I thought the initial reports of "Flying feathers " was a joke." _Preston murmured the last part as he pressed an activation switch.

_"We're getting a transmission from the south Spartan. We'll stay in touch. I'm sending pick-up for you where your next objective is to begin searching the forest for echo-team."_ Preston then signed off and the com channel become fluttered with other signals.

John signed off the transmission comlink as he loaded a fresh clip in the assault rifle... Not seeing the dropships behind him in the distance...

XXXXXXX

A frown formed deeply on Preston's face as he wiped the stress from his aging eyes but felt a bit angry at himself at the same time. Sending those men down there was a mistake that would follow him to the end of his days and career. These men and women signed in to serve for the greater good and when he heard of the atrocities happening on this planet's surface it was heart wrenching to hear and witness when the marines helmet cams sent videos toward the bridge.

He basically sent men and women to die and without proper planning or burial for the failure. In his many years serving the UNSC he never ventured into battle without a decent plan that would determine the tide of battle. While he thought he fully planned out this one, god decided that he didn't.

Just send one of their only Spartans to go on the planets surface, locate any persons, then rendezvous back to the ship with whatever he had obtained...Simple...

But using the word simple was his first mistake...

Losing contact was the second hole in his idea, then sending more troops was the third and final. While he planned what would happen in case human, he had let the idea of alien life slip his mind and for that he berated himself profusely. The pang of regret was astronomical to withstand, and would continue to linger forever now...

"Admiral! Transmission coming through!" A communication officer said aloud over the bridge to the captain who was so deep in though he didn't notice he had been standing in the same spot for 10 minutes straight. Moving his toes in his shoes forward, he walked over to the large screen before seeing the word "RESTRICTED" in bright bold white letters.

"Can you hone in on it's encryption code?"

"Negative sir. The frequencies are too disoriented to enhance... Just hang on." The young man with glasses stressed out as he kept sliding his fingers on the lit up keyboard trying to recover the unknown signal that was trying desperately to break through.

"Picture might not be great, but it's the best I could do Admiral."

"You did your hardest son. Now open the signal." Preston said earnestly as the screen fazed in and out showing bloated images.

Prestons eyes scanned the details before the rectangular picture cleared and a man appeared. Preston cleared his throat before saying deeply. "This is the UNSC EVEREST calling to any non-commissioned UNSC ships, if you can hear this message respond." As he finished his sentence they broke through the planets atmosphere.

His sound perception was brought up when the person replied in perfect English. _**"You're trespassing in a private airspace sector. Leave now or be shot under the protection of Vale's military."**_ The deep voice replied on the discolored screen. Preston looked at the lower numbers of the screen to see the blaring 00000.345% screen efficiency power level. He had to get closer and also let them know who they were.

"I'm a Vice admiral in command of 40 naval warships gunned and ready. If you attempt any hostile movement toward any UNSC officials or servicemen and women you will be shot down on the spot." He wasn't joking in any way and wanted his point to be as sharp as steel which seemed to work.

_**"UNSC? Admiral? What's your alignment and station point?"**_ Ironwood questioned through the intercom

"United Nations Space Command and _that's_ classified." Preston retorted when he silently signaled the ships cameras to zoom in toward the location of the area radio frequency. On the screen several numbers began to simulate quickly before the coordinates began to pinpoint position.

_**"Space command?"**_ Never once had Ironwood heard of such an organization. Its name sounded so foreign to him which was saying something since most of remnants involvement he was aware of and up to date with. _**"Your an admiral for which division?"**_

"Not this planet." Preston said with a matter of fact tone escaping his dry lips.

_**"Care to repeat that."**_The man's voice said before the screen began to shuffle and a new voice that sounded as bold as stones came up suddenly. _**"I'll take it from here," **_there was a short moment of silence until, _**"I am General James Ironwood and I don't believe you." **_He stated before continuing. _**"I can't find any records or existing documentation of anything relating to the UNITED NATIONS SPACE COMMAND or any ship code that matches yours. Now state the truth or be taken into custody... What was it you said? Not this planet?"**_

"Not. This. Planet." The ill admiral repeated slowly so he could hear him clearly while feeling his stomach churn like the rough oceans. "I'm a leading admiral for one of earth's largest battle groups under the Unified earth federation that lead by O.N.O. That is all I will be disclosing now and you will reside your advancement on those marine troops." Preston warned once again as he looked over to the quietly AI. "Keep a line of sight on Ironwood. If he even breathes on them send in the short swords."

_**"Planets? Earth? What in the name of everything dust are you blundering about? I've never heard of any government besides the representing councils of Vale, Atlas, Vacou, and mistrial. There is no government or anything named earth besides the moon. "**_ The sound of tenseful silence overcame the captain's bridge besides the rhythmic beats of the computers as Preston looked at the screen with a minimal look of small resentment and disbelief and said.

"General Ironwood... I think there has been miscommunication and it can be cleared up once we are grounded." Discussing the problem seemed like the only sensible option at the moment since this conversation over a weak frequency was getting them nowhere.

_**"How can we trust you and take your word. I don't associate my men with unrecognized militia."**_ Ironwood said to the admiral.

"Probably because we aren't militia. We're registered military ..." Preston breathed out while feeling insulted at such a bold claim.

_**"I also never got a name."**_ Ironwood interrogated as he leaned into the screen, making some features appear visible to the crew.

"Preston. Vice Admiral Preston. That's all I'm authorized to tell you." Preston answered.

_**"Authorized by whom exactly?" **_

"_The Office of Naval intelligence stationed on earth."_ Preston replied in his mind but said something different. "I can't tell, but you will know what you need to once we meet..." Preston said while becoming weary if this bold move was such a good idea.

"_**Funny...Normally I wouldn't do this under strict regulations of dealing with militia-**_

"Stop using that _damned_ word this instant!" Preston roared through the call link causing the room to become very tense at this rare outburst. "That is the biggest understatement General. Do not use that term again, it's insulting. The men and women I represent have served in the marines for many years, nearly dying to serve their world and are very powerful... More powerful than you could ever hope to imagine." He said before taking a deep breath. That talk with the chief in command of ONI had really ticked him off to no end.

"Now pick your next action and set of words carefully because we won't." Preston made sure that the UNSC frigates began to leave formation and enter the planets atmosphere.

_**"Very well then..." **_Ironwood replied back slowly as the image flickered for a second. **"**_**I can very well see this is going to turn out just fine if precautions are met. Alright then Preston, if you call a cease fire, we'll do the same before anything escalates further."**_ Ironwood finished with the selfsame deep monotone...

* * *

_XXXXXXX_

_Man meets space man._

_XXXXXX_

* * *

**REVISED: 6-21-15**

**CLOSING NOTE: 2 weeks ago I became so sick that I didn't eat for 6 days straight and experienced the most excruciating charlie horses in my calves that I have ever had in my entire life. (To those who don't know what a Charlie horse feels like, it can be described as the muscle on your legs being ripped off slowly..) When I went to the doctor to see what I caught, he deduced it was the "Stomach flu". After the examination he joked saying that I appeared more dead than most of his patients.**

**...**

**I wasn't laughing at all.**

**Anyway, I checked out but was put on bed rest. Even though I lost 24 pounds in a week I'm better than ever and kicking. Stay tuned for the next chapter and see what happens to Remnant... Also kudos to ** **jameson9101322 for giving me permission to use some of her art. **

**~Stay healthy my friends...**


	4. Alliances and flames

DISCLAIMER: I don't possess legal rights to either Halo or RWBY.

* * *

CHAPTER IV: Alliances and flames

* * *

_"To be trusted is a greater compliment than being loved."_

-George MacDonald

* * *

-_12 WEEKS LATER_-

Tuesday November 27th, 2526 [MILITARY STANDARD TIME/ 11.27]

* * *

John kept a steady grip of the warthogs inflexible steering wheel as he guided himself down the empty roads of Vale's supposed populated districts. As he made a turn to the left he let his gaze capture the sights of the noir streets. The engines sped loudly and the lights gleamed over the windshield as he passed under them in the cold roads.

Many words could describe the time period happening over the past 84 days, but what could have clearly illustrated the last couple of weeks were..._Eventful_ in a way.

John was promoted to Petty Officer 2nd class for his heroism. Shown when saving the platoon of marines and he had gained 2 metals.

Of course, John didn't just do absolutely nothing these last few months but had been taking on various new combat training engagements. After that near loss on the train cars, John wanted to try and advance his combat training to using deadlier methods for quick disabling and grappling. Overall though, his main focus was delivering faster strikes when he didn't have a weapon since that girl was practically untouchable.

He would make sure that the next time he threw a punch at her, it would be a kill strike.

Returning back to what occurred earlier, the military lead by Ironwood was skeptical at first of the UNSC barracks about 3 miles away from one of their home bases, but after heated discussions with ONI that lasted for several hours, trust was beginning to form between them slowly but surely... _Or so everyone thought..._

When the UNSC had made it's presence known on the planet (or announced on the news) simply named REMNANT it had caused a near cataclysmic uproar in the news for days upon days like there was no tomorrow. At first this was thought to be some sort of joke by social media, and to aggravate the claims there were even multiple people posing as exaggerated versions of "extraterrestrials".

Lets just clarify once the UNSC's warships began to appear more and more over Vale like a swarm, people weren't laughing anymore and soon realized everything was undoubtedly real.

After General Ironwood witnessed the amount of firepower Preston Cole was handling, he automatically knew he was outgunned. Although while Preston was apprehensive at a meeting at first, he remembered and couldn't forget that Margaret from whom he contacted earlier about the discovery was ordered to automatically begin negotiations with the planet's leaders.

The 4 kingdoms were highly skeptical at first when learning of the newest revelation of life beyond the stars, but the Intelligent life of course was anything but ordinary. Newspaper frolicked off the printers with titles ranging from **ALIENS FROM SPACE**, to **THERE REALLY IS SUCH THINGS AS "ALIENS"**. But this was a rather bad idea since a majority of the public who read the newspapers rather "vivid story" became slightly convinced at the colorful reports that widespread hysteria seemed to appear. The news stations were no better either.

In fact, when the UNSC ships began to appear in the cloudy skies above Vale, some skilled animators tried creating movies off of it and selling it to the public depicting catastrophic scenes of world domination and other franchise ideas to make them based upon true future events.

These statements were however proven to be false when the correct abbreviation was released to the public by general James Ironwood, head of both Remnants military and one of Atlas' most reputable academies of military cadets that he had run for over 20 years. When he had come forward with the actual story of human beings the stories quickly changed to **MEN FROM THE STARS **and seized the attention of the 4 kingdoms representatives as fast as lightning. At first talks of meeting face to face were held off when Preston began discussing of the covenant. Now he had no intention of spreading panic or breaching protocol, but he had a feeling Vale had to know

At first talks of meeting face to face were held off when Preston began discussing of the covenant. Now he had no intention of spreading panic or breaching protocol, but he had a feeling Vale had to know what they were trying to fight and win against. He didn't exactly say who specifically they were fighting but told them they were in a long battle over one of their own planets.

The 4 groups of representatives wanted more info on who they were speaking of, but Preston knew that some asshole inside the room with them would hear something, spread it like a wildfire, and make a mockery of the UNSC. So for the welfare of everyone trying to coexist, he claimed he didn't have the proper authority to acknowledge their statement.

They respected that but would not let the subject go until they were given a larger brief in the future, and Cole hoped that he wasn't the one to give out the news.

For 2 days after the "GHASTLY DECIMATION" that took place in one of Vital's thickest forests, vice admiral Preston Cole spoke to the planets governing councils through linking the ships main communication relays and began to run a full explanation of who he was, who he worked for and what his intentions were. While most of the conversations took part onboard the ships, there were discussions of a face to face and meeting the leaders of Remnant.

After about 4 days of speaking, another supporting fleet of UNSC warships came into Remnant's atmosphere and would take over Preston's watch from there, and this was the green light for the original fleet to set a course back toward harvest.

Speaking of the forests, it had also occurred that the red-haired man who John had abandoned was in fact located in the planets crime databases (_which didn't surprise John that much_) and his name was Adam Taurus.

When John had filed a report on what he saw with his eyes, and what his helmet recorded, he was called in to identify the pictures, and after he did he was notified the man was a very deadly assassin.

The man was a convicted criminal with a track record as long as the eye could see from murder, arson, theft, grand theft auto, assault, larceny, fraud, and many more that John was surprised he could live for this long. It seemed the older he got the more severe his crimes became because after he committed his first murder at the age of 14, it went up into the dozens. Nearly touching a hundred even...

John's exact confirmed kill count of human beings was around 23.

_Confirmed_ that is. Although it could be more than doubled but he never kept track from it. He deemed it being unnecessary to keep track since he would spend his life defending, and that involved killing. This was the price from fighting the Insurrectionists when capturing Colonel Robert Watts at his apartment, to the three ODST's he murdered on the UNSC Atlas when they challenged him to a boxing match hoping to kill him. When he had entered the ring that day he expected nothing more than a rough brawl between him and the ODST's. But John's mind didn't anticipate all four of them ganging up on him and to employ the use of weapons, such as an iron bar.

John didn't know he killed three of the Helljumpers that day and castrated one of them, but had a feeling afterwards that he wouldn't be seeing them ever again on the front lines. The thoughts and looks he got the following days after the incident played over and over again in his mind, making him feel quite guilty for long periods of time while making him feet detest at the ODST's who tried to kill him over one measly mistake in the gym concerning a pin connected to the workout equipment that fell.

John did try to apologize earnestly, but the ODST's who were famous for their violence wanted to solve the problem the only way they knew how, and that was with even more _violence_ of course. It seemed that whenever a distraction or a single difficulty got into the mix with "Helljumpers", physical violence could have that problem solved in no time.

Did he enjoy killing people? Never.

Did it have to be done? Yes. Considering some of his men's lives were on the line during specific missions and he was left no choice but to pull the trigger.

But that was the past though, and this was _now._

If John remembered the exact feeling he had when receiving new orders to bodyguard Admiral Michael Stanforth, head of ONI's section III division which dealt with top notch secrets, he would say that he didn't want to but was rather _forced_ to.

The bodyguard duty was mainly John escorting Michael from the ship down to a few of Remnant's main offices and back. There were no incidents and anyone who had ventured too close were usually rather intimidated by the Spartan-II.

After the a few days of waiting for his armor to be repaired which took time due to it being punctured in several places, John was called by the ship's captain to speak with the chairmen head of ONI and four star admiral Ysionris Jeromi.

They had decided to leave one of earth's bases on New Mombassa and decided to visit the world. When they arrived at the orbital station sent to Remnant, the UNSC KRONOS, he was called upon by Margaret Orlenda Parangosky, and he was immediately asked about the two unknown people who attacked him...

They asked simple questions to _"what were they doing"_, _"did they seem visibly threatened at first"_, or _"Can you specify their weapons."_ After explaining as much as he could remember the two were put on the UNSC's blacklist for being under suspicion. Adam was automatically listed but nothing could be found on the raven haired girl alongside him. Lastly, he was then questioned about the animals that attacked him and had eaten a few marines...

The _Grimm_ as they were called. Beings of darkness. Monsters of despair. Creatures of Destruction. These were the following names given to the bloodthirsty beasts on Remnant and John knew firsthand at what they were capable of. He learned that these things were composed of negative energy or negative emotions in general. Anxiety, hate, depression, fear. This explained why they struck the marines the hardest, because when one became scared they all did at the same time. It's strange but he somehow he knew there would be some odd life on this worlds, he just never expected it to be so aggressive. While John had learned what they were from a few of the soldiers he had spoken to this world, ONI had become interested and wanted to know about them from him. John knew that the cities were safe with the military guarding them... But felt as if he were at war now with another race.

John answered all of their questions with as much memory and experience from the whole thing, the clawing, biting, stomping, roaring, strenght, anything.

He made sure that he would return the amount of pain they caused the marines they killed right back.

After the UNSC made their existence official they quickly began learning of the planet's history, landscape, creatures. Most specifically the humans and other race known simply as Faunus. When a few scientist heard of hybrid human/animals that werent apeshit crazy like the last alien race they came in contact to, this drove them into an uproar, wanting to learn more about them.

In retrospect though John too became interested in learning of the other race that actually seemed to be pretty harmless. From what he heard and obtained, they were almost exactly spot on identical to humans both physically and mentally. Minus the animal traits ranging from a second pair of ears sprouting from their heads or in some case tails extending from the lower bases of their spines.

Other than that, the similarities between human and Faunus were near indistinguishable.

That was all John had learned of the race and didn't need to know anymore since it was unnecessary at the moment but wanted to know the exact status of his team... But to be informed it was simply impossible they claimed.

Classified.

Being told that was like a slap in the face.

Him. The team leader. Told that it was classified to him specifically, was very both insulting and infuriating to him since that was his team they were discussing with...

_But orders were sadly that. Orders._

John slightly applied pressure to the gas of the warthog when he saw he was getting closer to his destination that was beginning to grow smaller for each yard he drove.

Earlier in the week when John was performing simple training routines he was informed of a solo mission involving him. After he collected his things he was told of an important mission which involved retrieving stolen UNSC software, specifically Michael Stanforth's personal data pads containing classified information concerning the plans of the mobilization of ONI.

_That's what he was lead to believe. _

The data pads had a locked encryption code and a tracer to locate it, but had to be within 544.4 meters of it to activate the tracer. John was ordered by admiral Ysionris Jeromi to patrol certain parts of Vale to locate them, and then return the data by any means necessary. Anyone who was caught cavorting the pilfered items was to be taken into custody on the spot._ No questions asked._

John stopped at the traffic signal when it turned to red and he watched as a few cars went by and saw that the drivers looked at him with looks that defined attention to it's fullest. He stayed at a full stop for a few minutes listening to nothing but the low rumbling of the engine before making a left turn. He kept his eye on the tracker and turned his head to the left looking at a large building in the distance. It seemed the stolen software was close now.

John looked ahead and spotted an alley ahead and to the right, and just ahead was his target. Driving the warthog inside the alley but making sure he stayed in the center within, he put the warthog in park and deactivated all the technology on the inner dashboard before hopping out and turning off the engine and walking toward the back.

Quietly imputing a 4 digit access code in the magnetized lock box, he opened the lower back compartment and was met with a wide selection of firearms that were lined horizontally.

He took out a standard MA2B assault rifle and observed it for few moments, looking for any problems in the weapon but didn't see anything out of place. He reached into a smaller case beside it and took a few of the weapons ammunition clips and loaded a fresh one inside and pulled back the hammer, loading the bullets in the barrel.

When he was about to clip it on his back something jumped from the trash can making him the tin lid fall onto the brick ground and causing him to aim his weapon at anything on instinct.

When his vision adjusted to the black form beside him it quickly revealed itself to be a cat. The cat was a mixed color of gray and white with a few black spots on it's legs that went down to it's paws with a pair of green eyes that seemed to glow past the dark. The dark slits stared weirdly at him and the cat's ears were raised high, not at all threatened at the gigantic man in armor before it. John's back muscled eased up when he saw the cat stare at him oddly for a few seconds...

Before it began to lightly rub it's head against the barrel of his gun emitting a low rumbling from it's throat. John felt very odd at the obvious cat's affection but shrugged as he pulled the rifle away and looked at the cat once more. The cat's eyes were glued onto him for a moment longer before it jumped off the trash can lid and lovingly rubbed its skinny frame against John's leg, making him stare down at it oddly. This cat was weird to him.

The cat ran out of the alley and down the street.

'_Well that was weird.'_

He then clipped his weapon on his back, catching the magnetic strip before picking up another weapon to add, and that was the newly produced BR55 battle rifle that had just recently been added to the UNSC's arsenal. Misriah Armory had been given an order fro new weapons with a lightweight weapon giving its holder a marksmans tool. The BR55 battle rifle didn't fail to please the UNSC and soon 3 million orders were made to obtain the new weapon.

After loading a brand new clip and pulling back the chamber, eliciting the sound of a bullet entering the chamber the dark blue number lit up on the black ammo screen and linked to his HUD. He turned the safety on with a flick before looking at a SILENCED M6C/SOCOM Magnum. He knew he wouldn't be needing any firepower, but he didn't want to be outgunned just in case. Taking that as well while sliding a new clip and pulling back the chamber he stuck it onto his thigh. He touched the top of the lid then shut the weapons compartment and set the warthog on lockdown before exiting the alley and towards the open street.

Turning to his right, John scaled down the foggy road not hearing much activity, breathlessly watching the building in front of him with lights flashing through the windows above. Moving past a few bright windows and hearing some talking on the indie while picking up a few life signatures, he at least knew the city was populated. Just not out tonight though. He crossed the road and could hear while also making out cars headlights in the distance driving over an over-passing freeway headed towards places unknown to him.

John raised his left arm in the air and displayed a fist for a minute, before he showed a few fingers moving forward. After doing that he received a few green signals on his HUD from the building over.

When getting to the front of the building he passed by an orange motorcycle. He noticed that it's engine was still warm and the tracks in the road around the tires looked fresh. Like someone had just gotten here.

John saw the door just a few feet in front of him up a few steps that were both filthy and disgusting. The door looked soundproof and heavy since John read up that this building was a nightclub run by a man named "Junior Xiong", a local meathead with a sizable attitude who ran a few backstreet gangs dealing with illegal weapon trades. His choice of hangout was some prestigious nightclub...

John heard something come from the alley next to the building and carefully walked over to investigate the noise. Looking by the corner without revealing too much of himself he saw 3 men dressed in black suits with red ties, sporting red aviator sunglasses and a few were wearing black fedoras. They all stood by a dumpster chatting back and forth while staying awfully close to a door that lead to inside. John looked up to see a lone lamp above they alley giving off a small yet dim light over the trio.

Pointing a silenced pistol steadily upward, he pulled the trigger making the bulb connected to the lamp explode, showering the alley in sparks. The 3 men jumped in fright, cursing loudly before they began disarming their own weapons.

John knew now that he had to take them out now otherwise the entire building would be on top of him. Exiting the cover he softly ran down the alley quickly yet quietly enough that his feet made just light enough taps.

He rushed to the first man who had his back facing him and quickly bashed the stock of his weapon forward, hitting the man in the back of the skull making him fall forward in the dirty grungy water. The two other men spun around after hearing the loud noises and saw the outline of a man. A very BIG man that nearly soared above their heads

They both reached into their coats before brandishing red and black firearms and pointing them at him while one of them said threateningly. "Don't move or you-

John didn't let the man finish his threat when he speedily grabbed the barrel of the man's gun and ripped it out before pistol whipping the gangster on the side of his face, which launched him right into his friend both of them crashed in the side of the dumpster, making it rock into the wall with a crash.

Both men never saw it coming, but both were out cold in a heap of arms and legs lying in the filthy alley water. Dead. John also became aware of how the men lacked any potent aura...

Aura... The reason why that one girl was able to withstand the bullets from his assault rifle which truly boggled his mind from the beginning like a woodpecker on bark. Aura, in plain terms a type of magic that could be used to create shields and help the hunters and huntress was survive against Grimm. It was one of the foremost reasons why humans had been able to pull through the centuries of fighting against them.

Unlocking it was rather easy and needed to be done by an experienced hunter or huntress. At this being said, the head of ONI wanted to know more about the capability of the power.

John of course heard enough of the "sorcery" and wanted to know on ways to penetrate it when needed, which of course was not answered since he never asked. All he knew was is that the aura protected the user substantially, and could hold off against nearly 50,000 PSI. This proved to be a problem since the hardest John had ever punched was about 8,350 PSI.

Of course John had learned a **very small** yet _fundamental fact._

If they didn't _focus_ their aura to create a barrier, then this would leave them completely defenseless. John remembered that when he snuck up on Adam in the train and kicked him in the face, this worked remarkably better than trying to fight him in a straight fight. He also made it a note that sneaking next time would benefit him substantially against another Aura user, giving him the upper hand in that.

In simple format, attack them when they aren't looking or expecting anything.

John shook his arm a bit from small ache of an injury he had sustained weeks prior on the train, then set his mind back to the objective. As he turned over toward the heavy green door he pushed it slowly open, noticing it was left unlocked as the lock clicked. The inside kitchen looked like any standard cooking facility with overhead fans above the long lining stainless steel stoves that looked absolutely disgusting from grease pooling around the bunsen burners.

As he cautiously walked on the red tiles inside that reeked of bleach with his rifle securely faced forward and his fingers wrapped around the trigger guard and grip, he looked to see another set of twin swinging doors with a sign saying "KITCHEN CLOSED". At that moment of just listening, he could highly perceive the beguiling music that was booming through the walls and was so loud that some very light things in the kitchen such as the dish filled sink began to shake.

He knew that Junior would be in there somewhere since this was one of the busiest clubs, along with an assortment of civilians that he didn't want to get mixed into a firefight, that wouldn't fly at all with him. Slowly putting the assault rifle on his back clip after turning the safety on and walking toward the door, John could slightly make out the tune and bass.

He opened the door and was greeted by bright flashing lights from above and the ground around him was black carpets. The floor below a trio of stairs was absolutely illuminated with a pure white color and divided into squares. He could also noticed a low population on the inside with their only being men in,the same black suits and red ties.

Why was it so easy to see gangsters?

John slowly stood beside the wall noting this part of the club was noticeably more darker than the rest. He kept scanning the area vivid area around with an analyzing eye, trying to see anyone out of the ordinary and that matched the description of his prime suspect.

Getting an actual photo of Junior wasn't easy, but there were a few detailed descriptions of him being very tall and built with black hair and a beard, and from the last name he sounded of Asian descent. John didn't see any sturdy men in there that night but could make out someone at the bar wearing a black vest a pair of slacks and a white dress shirt. Seeing no one else in there with any relevance, John decided to question the man.

He slowly made his way over to the bar without moving too fast or two slow, with everything on around on the dance floor John had a feeling no one would take their time and see him, not to mention the upper part was scarce of the patrons who were mostly having the nights of their lives swinging to the blaring music and immense lights flashing above.

John walked forward and turned his head to the left where a few stair that lead down to the dance floor, and more specifically lead him right to the bar were the man was sitting,looking opposite of him. John walked down the few steps and trying his best to tune out the obnoxious blaring music that was making him want to rub his ears. John was now only a few feet behind the man and saw his back scrunch up and saw him bend over to where a blond woman was standing.

When John readjusted his vision he saw that it wasn't a woman, but quite younger than he had expected her to be. Maybe 18 or 17 while wearing some revealing clothing.

She wore a rather tight tan vest with gold linings around the edges of it and golden buttoning. Her shoulder sleeves were a bit puffy with tight black leather sleeves on each end of it were two small golden buttons holding them in place. On her hands were a pair of black finger-less gloves that looked like they were made of a thin cloth, and around her wrists were two golden and black braces. Under her vest was a rather tight yellow shirt with a black flower on the right breast, not to mention the shirt looked rather uncomfortable on how it squeezed her large breasts.

Maybe she was older, then again with this planet anything was possible.

Around her neck was an orange scarf, and around her waist was a brown belt with a few golden pins and a golden buckle, and on the right part of her waist were a few punches with a medium sized cloth like banner. On the banner was the design of...

A golden flower...

She was also sporting a pair of tight black short shorts with the banner, but extending in the back under her belt was a white pleated skirt that only covered the back. She was sporting knee high brown boots with size zippers that were also golden, and under her boots were a pair of orange socks but the left one being higher and having a dark bandanna being tied just below her knee.

The girls hair was probably the shiniest hair John had ever seen that seemed to gleam underneath the lights and she had a pair of the weirdest colored, and quite possibly the largest eyes John had yet to see. A lightish purple color. His mind summed up and be scanned the girls youthful face that was a healthy round and a goofy looking grin showing the girls nearly pure white teeth.

He didn't like this girl.

The way she presented herself... _Didn't agree with him_, or rub him in the right way.

John couldn't hear much on what the two were saying with the music being so rammed loud but decided to buy in by stepping forward and saying.

"Hello?" John said loud enough for the two to hear as the blond girl looked up with her grin vanishing and replaced by a look of momentary shock "Whoa." she said while backing up a bit with a phone in her right hand and her other arm letting go of something that crunched a bit. The man leaned down to catch his breath making John raise an eyebrow at what was going on and said. "I'm looking for Junior," John said to the blond girl who then looked up in John's visor and said.

"Wait your turn then you can have him."

With that being said, he automatically deduced that "him", the man sitting at the bar, totally oblivious that today could very well be his last day of living, was Junior. Junior stood up fully and looked behind him, to come face to face with an even taller man in nothing but green armor and a orange visor.

Junior raised a bushy eyebrow at the armored man, but ignored him. He looked at the lilac eyed girl and said with men in suits coming beside him. "You'll pay for that!" Junior said rather loudly as he took a pair of red sunglasses out and slipped them on over his now watering eyes. John was about to step in toward the man for questioning when the blond stepped in front of him and cut off his path to Junior.

"Oh Junior, I was just playing with you! Don't be so sensitive! Come on, lets kiss and make up, okay?" She said eater loudly and her voice was radiation with confidence. Junior who had heard it turned around and said something that John couldn't hear with that awful music blaring at full volume. He saw the blond girl lean in as Junior leaned in as well. John stepped forward and said even louder now with an irritated tone. "Xiong!"

This loud comment caught the attention of Junior and the blond girl as they both looked at him quickly. John took a few steps forward and moved the blond girl away with an arm saying. "Stand back." With a tone as sharp as steel. He looked right into Junior's burly face, giving him 100% of his attention before asking intently. "Where?"

"Where what?" Junior asked with a cocky tone to his voice with the other men looking weirdly between the two.

"The Data pads you stole. Hand them over." John ordered making Junior have a slight look of fear when his eyebrows mushed together and his mouth became thin as a line. John noticed this almost instantly, but Junior looked like he had been found out and was about to pay the price.

He also took notice that the other men in black suits were beginning to crowd around him with looks that weren't too friendly. Junior suddenly said. "I don't know what you're wanting, but I don't know what your talking about. What's a data pad anyway?" Junior asked trying to avert the subject but this wasn't working well for him.

"The one that you stole-

"Hey big guy, why don't you get us a table." The blond girl said who stepped up to John blinking her eyes rapidly at him while barely reaching his shoulder.

"Stay out of this." John told the girl roughly without even looking at her once, making her looked stunned for a moment but her lilac eyes narrowed. "Who are you supposed to be?" The blond asked toward him wondering why this guy was wearing so much armor, but John ignored her question and turned his attention back to Junior whose hands were starting to clench in fear.

"You either return what you stole and I'll make sure it gets returned to their owners." John began threatningly. "Or I take you in and search the club." John wasn't dumb enough to come alone on this operation or be even dumber to come in guns' a blazing. He was going to trick Junior into thinking he was home free in returning them, and when he did _(Which John had a low feeling about)_ he would call for a backup RECON team of 12 who were awaiting on standby and would take him down.

If he did try to release his gang members though that seemed to be crawling all over the club they wouldn't be getting far since just a few building over there was a 4 man sniper team across the road and were given authorization to use deadly force if they had to.

"First off I don't have anything! I didn't steal anything, and second this ain't my club!" Junior yelled in panic and anger while looking at his men. The men in suits looked unsire at the moment, debating whether or not it was safe to take on a guy this stocked and loaded.

Junior pointed at John's chest. "Take these two outside and show them-

He was unable to finish his order when John's gloved hand lunged toward his throat and yanked him forward and into his visor. Junior tried to escape the soliders grasp but found himself unable to. Pulling a prying weren't working. It was almost like trying to pull himself out of cement.

John pulled Junior closer. "Where. Are. They?" John whispered that his voice resembled the burning intensity of the sun ferocious rays.

Junior licked his lips while looking side by side, trying to come up with something resonable to negotiate. "I- I uh-

"Oh boys!~" A voice called beside John and Junior rather loudly.

Both John and Junior turned their heads to the blonde girl who was beginning to walk towards them with a swing in her hips that made Juniors blood run warm at the display, and she had a bit of a smile on her face making John feel rather uneasy. She looked into John's orange visor and chattered. "Listen, I don't think you want to know this but it's been bugging me so I'll just spit it out... Your flies down." She gestured to John's crotch with a sultry smile.

John didn't know what on earth a "fly" besides the insect was, but by hearing the word _down_, he in instinctively looked down at his feet to see what she was saying to him. "Wh-

**POW**

A second later, a yellow blur smashed in the front of John's helmet.

With everything going on around him, the music, the men, his hostage, he didn't have enough time to move his head or turn it in time. He felt the muscles in his hand go limp and Junior fly from his grasp toward the side. His neck nearly bent all the way back to the point John saw stars. But it turned out to be the lights speeding past him.

What was scary was that he flew backwards through the air like he had been hit full force with a charging Pelican. He slammed into a the wall that cracked heavily. His head pounded as dust began to pool out from the fragmentation's and past over him. Thankfully his armor took must of the impact since John didn't feel anything out of place.

John tried to assert his thinking on what happened during that moment and tried to think of where he was and what he was doing.

The hit came so fast when he was talking and trying to think at the same time, that he was left totally unprotected. John pulled himself from the wall and slid down from the crater he made. He fell to the floor on his feet and supported himself with his hand on the to keep himself up.

John still stared at the ground trying to reclaim his sense when he heard the music ring him back into reality when a new track that started to play. He felt some movement in front of him and looked at his scanner to see multiple targets around him. Shaking his head while looking up, his eyes caught sight of the blond with an outstretched fist and a smirk gracing her lips. Johns senses welled up with anger and a bit of punishment coming to mind.

When she opened her eyes and saw the armored man she had just sucker punched staring at her, she teased cockily. "See something you like?"

John didn't answer, but stood up and unhooked his assault rifle. The action made her smile even wider when he leveled it with her. "Why did you do that?" He asked with an authoritative tone that didn't affect the girl much as she looked at him directly.

She then said. "Me and Junior were having a little talk, until you decided to butt in rudely. That's why."

This girl was going down.

"And your first impression was to attack me?" John questioned angrily past the music.

"Yep!~" She replied balling her fists challengingly.

"Stay out of my way or else or I'm taking you in." John warned to the blond since he really didn't have time to be dancing all night and didn't want anyone to get hurt or worse. The mission was priority, he had to find those data pads.

"You'll have to try harder than that. It's usually me asking-" She stopped before saying more in tune. "or _forcing_ the boys to go out with me.~" The blond said making John notice the gangsters begin to brandish small axes out of their coats. Who in their right mind would bring an axe out into a gunfight?

John turned the safety off his gun before barking. "Drop your weapons! NOW!" Some of the men didn't get fazed at all at the threat, not even the showy girl. If these men took another step he would open fire.

The blonde smirked wider. Maybe this night would be fun after all?

All of a sudden her wrists began to transform into rather large yellow gauntlets, shifting and gears switching past her forearms. All the men ran towards her with the intent to kill, and possibly do more given the chance. They ignored John for some odd reason.

At this moment, John was going to try and stop the situation by shooting one of them but didn't want to hit anyone on accident. He took aim and caught one on the shoulder, making him drop his weapon and clutch his now bleeding wound.

The blond girl jumped into the air and looked as if she flew upwards like a rising sun of fire and gold. This action caused John's eyes to follow her until she spun in a full air flip in mid flight. Rearing a fist back while looking down with a wide grin, she began to fly back to the ground almost looking like she was going to punch it-

**BOOOOM**

Which she proceeded to do!

John felt the massive shock-wave that rocked the club to its core. The walls shook, the lights flickered, and everyone lost their footing. John nearly lost the grip of his weapon as he tried to sustain his balance.

When looking back, John saw the men getting back up from the force and noticed that the girl was... On fire?

This made John's eyes grow wide when the girl was really, truthfully engulfed in flames and appeared not to be in any type of discomfort whatsoever. She speedily flipped again through the air and knocked one of the henchmen out with a single high kick and a few rapid punches to his face, knocking him and everyone around her out in a fast yet powerful succession.

John asserted his thoughts immediately to the civilians and ran towards where some of them were trying to exit out of the building as fast as they could carry themselves. John saw that they weren't getting out quick enough through the single double doors.

He quickly clipped his rifle on his back before walking over to one of the doors that seemed to have bent inward, making it harder to pass, and pried both double doors off the hinges to release more of the terrified partiers. As they ran, none of them paid a mind to the spartan who threw the door to the side.

After more than 4 seconds of people rushing out as quickly as possible, there was an explosion behind making John want to turn around, and then a few rapid booming sounds resonating above the tunes making his blood run cold.

_It was the ominous blare of a shotgun going off._

The racket of the buckshot with the same identical noise of it being pumped just like a shotgun. This action caught his hearing almost instantly. John could hear the sound of the shell exciting and hitting the floor though with the music playing faster and louder, but couldn't believe a girl would bring a loaded weapon inside a club full of people! What was she thinking?!

He turned around when the last person managed to scramble outside and saw the blonde girl knock the last gangster out with a kick to his jaw, making him spin in the air and fly into the wall next to John before sliding down and on the floor out cold.

He could then heard the rapid blaming sound of a high powered rifle and saw that the DJ had pulled out a Tommy gun and begun to fire at the girl on the dance floor. She began to dodge each of the bullets that crashed into the glass dance floor from the DJ's horrid aiming skills and continued to do this. Until out of nowhere, the window above John exploded in a rain of glass, making him cover himself and wonder what had happened.

He looked over to the DJ and saw his black and red Teddy bear mask fly back with a splotch of blood splattering the wall. John watched as the man fell back on the floor knew he had just been hit with a high caliber bullet from the sniper team outside. John watched as the blond girl stop above on the music board when she noticed the bullets stopped coming. She asked aloud something inaudible.

John signaled back to the sniper team to not shoot anymore without his order, fearing they may hit the girl.

They replied back, agreeing but staying close on standby.

At the moment there were 3 other signatures on his scanner and he looked to the left of the other side of the club and saw the two most ridiculously dressed people he had ever seen in his entire life.

"Melanie, who is this girl?" The first one who wore a gothic strapless black and red dress with black frills on the end deadpanned toward her equal.

"I dunno Miltia but we should teach her a lesson." Melanie replied in an almost equivalent tone but quite the opposite taste in fashion. She wore a white and light blue dress, and taking notice of a man in green armor fast walking over to them.

John knew talking wasn't going to be the answer and also knew he was probably going to be in for quite the fight of the day. When one of the twins looked at John up and down she looked in his visor with the same mundane look. "I don't know who you are, but that is the tackiest body armor on the market. Don't you agree Melanie?"

"I couldn't have said it more clear Militia."

John felt something warm on his left and had to throw his head back when the blond girl threw a left hook at him, followed by a downward kick to his midsection that he caught and used to trip her up.

This seemed to work as she flew backwards but flipped back on her feet and used her gauntlets to shoot from behind and launched herself at John with the same grin on her face. John had to evade a few jabs and another kick from her and kept this up. He turned his head to the left and lifted an elbow to stun her before shoving her back with his boot.

"Come on! Work with me!" The blonde yelled when she shot at John who jumped out of the way and quickly reached behind his back for his assault rifle. He took aim and opened fire at her. The blond girl took cover behind a glass beam before firing a few of her own at him, and he too kept on rushing past them as best as he could by spinning his body around them effectively. He took cover behind a glass post for a second to load a fresh clip in his weapon.

John looked at his scanner and saw someone was right where he was. The lilac eyed girl dropped from above and tried to smash him into the floor with her knees, but only knocked the rifle from his hand. John looped his arm around her shoulder before tossing her to the floor and throwing a punch. The blond haired girl pressed her hand's forward, creating a shield. This gave her enough time to do a leg sweep under John, causing him to fall over.

The blond girl pressed her knees firmly onto his arms, keeping him down and knocking his rifle out of his hands. The gun slid across the glass floor far away from his reach. John didn't know how the hell she did this but saw her place both her hands onto his shoulders to hold him down. Looking up he saw her hair had come down to where the end strands barely brushed against his helmets visor. She looked down at him, smiling the entire time. She slowly sat her butt on his stomach before saying victoriously. "I win."

John began to push himself as hard as he could, and was beginning to push her off, but stopped when she reared a fist back and launched it at his face. The fist came slow to him. That was just what he needed. He moved his head to the side effortlessly, missing her fist by 3 inches. This didn't stop though when her shotgun gauntlet blast neatly caught him by inches when she smashed into the ground, but the absolute volume of the blast right beside his head made his ears ring.

He was able to rip his hands from underneath her arms and clutched his head in agony, trying to sooth the high pitched whine from making his eardrums rip down the center. He felt as if someone jabbed two long needles in his ears and then continued to push them all the way through his head and out the other. He through his right foot up toward the girl sitting on him in her back. She flew off of him as he stood up, trying to hear anything. He walked forward a bit before he accidentally stepped on his rifle.

John bent down to pick it up, but regretted not paying attention and felt a hard burning sensation at his lower back combined with an uncontrolling force sending him lurching forward a few feet and onto the glass floor. Causing a web of cracks to form. Pushing himself onto his hands and knees he stared at the floor before he stood up with the agonizing pain surging on his lower back.

He began to turn his head when heard the blond say. "Hope I didn't rough you up too badly, after all it is just the first song of the night."

He thought of the mission and the lives that could have been lost. He replaced it with vigilance.

"You're making a mistake." John pushed out.

But not good though.

"Then I'll lead!" The blonde yelled out and shot behind her making it from across the room to John in less than a second.

John was able to react quick enough by ducking below a punch intended for the back of his head and spun a heel tripping the girl before pouncing on her and pressing his knee on the girls rather endowed chest and wheezing out. "STAND DOWN!" The blond blew a piece of her golden hair out of her face and looked up at John and said.

"You know what, let's start over. Names Yang. Yours?" The girl named Yang introduced herself making John give a dirty look through his mask. Yang stared at John while he returned it and she then said.

"Not much of a talker. Good, I like the silent type."

John didn't answer but reached behind him for handcuffs he took from the base, knowing he would need them and brought them out from his back armor slot and held them in front of Yang. Who, in return, only smiled with her eyes halfway open. "OHHHH, I didn't know you were into that!"

"Stop talking." John muttered ruggedly. When he was about to slip the cuffs on her wrists there was a screeching noise that sounded as if the walls were split down the middle. Out on pure instinct, he moved his head toward the left caught sight of something that was coming right towards him. He ducked his head down over Yang's, and missed by a single foot from slamming into his head.

John turned his head behind him and saw Junior standing on the small staircase with what looked like a red bazooka.

John made the same mistake by taking his eyes off Yang who reared her fist back, attempting to smash at Johns head. Lifting his left hand he pushed it out of the way but not enough as her fist caught him on the left side of his plating, and fired a single shell of her gauntlet mounted shotgun dead center.

He fell back with the same immense force of being hit with a missile.

Groaning at the amount of displeasure he was enduing, he shakily got on his feet and stood back up. His armor held. He looked toward the left and saw Yang back to her feet with her fists raised and that same annoying smile that made John scowl at her.

"You just don't know when to stay down don't ya?" She asked while John had about enough right here and was about to call for the recon team to enter and take her down when she boasted.

"Don't worry big guy, this won't take long." And with that being promised, she blurred from where she was and began her assault on him again with two low kicks and a right hook. Both kicks missed when he pushed them away but the punch barely scraped against his helmet, making him stumble back protectively.

She punched him but he caught her by the wrist before throwing her over his shoulder into the floor.

Yang spun her boot in a circle but wasn't fast enough as he somersaulted away and quickly gripped his assault rifle stock. Yang got back up on her feet before she shot behind her again, giving her a momentary boost. He ducked under another punch by Yang while she combined it with an uppercut that he pushed back with his elbow.

Yang tried to preform a low kick but ended up getting her foot caught and twisted. She gasped in pain but bent her body in the direction her foot was going in but got thrown back to the ground. She rushed back him, throwing a shotgun blast towards him. But he was too quick for her as he stepped beside it, grabbed her arm pointing it the other way and retaliated with a strong chop on her shoulder.

She didn't even wince when she spun a kick in a full circle into John's stomach, which he caught her foot and bent it backwards. Yang pointed her wrist-gun at John and fired it, but John ducked underneath it and swung Yang across the room like a hammer throw in the Olympics.

Yang flew right into the ceiling but pressed both feet firmly together and shot off like a bullet onto the floor and at John who was able to roll out of the way. She spun around on the floor and yelled.

"What's wrong? Can't hit little ol' me-

Any comment that was going to be made by her never made it out when she felt her insides bucked in from the armored man launching a uppercut into her stomach, followed by a right hook impacting against her cheek, combined with a devastating knee strike in her stomach again that made her almost throw up.

John had about enough right now. This girl was dangerous. She had to be taken in. He also made sure not to go full force.

This girl was endangering many lives, including herself with attacking a pissed off Spartan.

After knocking the wind out of her twice, Yang coughed a few times, almost throwing up and spitting on the floor.

While she was smiling on the inside at the strikes given to her she looked at the armored man who stared at her and said. "G-(_cough_) good one..." She had to admit, those were some decent blows. Maybe she'd have to give him her phone number so they could spar sometime.

John who didn't stop proceeded to grab Yang's arm when she was momentarily distracted, pinned it behind her before rushing forward and slamming her to the ground roughly facedown. After that he was about to step on her neck to execute her, but looked on his scanner and saw two markers rushing to his position like blurs. He turned his head and saw behind that the twins who were watching the fight decided to join in and lunge at him, with attacking at different angles with a series of deadly precise kicks.

John managed to maneuver past each one and catch the one known as Melanie, and swung her right into her sister, launching both sisters onto the dance floor but instead found themselves looking up into Yang's hungry lilac eyes.

Seeing Junior across the room who was looking at John with a angry look, he viciously swung his bazooka over his shoulder and aimed it in John's direction, before firing two rapid shots at the him that began to break up into smaller projectiles. John, who was able to duck and roll underneath both of them grunted.

John stood up before sprinting across the dancefloor and was able to reach the bar before flying himself over the counter.

Pushing up off the broken bottles, he was able to sit up against the wood that held an assortment of bottles filled with booze before using his left hand gripped a multipurpose grenade from behind his waist and clutched the explosive carefully.

He proceeded to prime it by putting his thumb through the ring, and for a second he listened to the music once more as he tried to hear any sounds of struggle but could feel the vibrations from the three fighting each other. John heard a few rapid explosions on the dance floor, causing glass to go flying in multiple directions and this prompted him to stand up to see Yang getting beaten by the twins who were simultaneously launching kicks at her, making the blonde go down.

This didn't stop Yang though who proceeded get back up and take both down with a flurry of punches and kicks which caused the red dressed girl to go flying in a glass post and exploding in a shower of glass mixed with smoking shells on the floor that shined.

Getting up from behind the counter, John saw that Junior was across the room in the darkest section, holding onto the bazooka and looking like he was about to shoot Yang. Reaching behind for his assault rifle while placing the grenade back on his waist, he cautiously moved forward through the bar section and up the few stairs and was going to sneak up on Junior.

The sound of heavy breathing and cutting air mixed with the soundtrack still blaring covered John's sound movement, making it much easier for him to sneak about.

With Junior just 4 feet away from him, John stood up roughly and raced over to him. Suddenly, the red lining on the walls vanished turning it back to it's original black and white version with the music becoming slightly calmer but not by much. A light shined above John and Junior, who began walking forward with the bazooka over his shoulder, not noticing the Spartan right behind him.

"You're gonna pay for-

**WHOMP**

John bashed the stock of his weapon forward, making Junior cry out in shock and John proceeded to use his right hand to clutch the back of Juniors,head and smash it right into the floor glass floor. Junior's legs buckled for a few moments and the red bazooka bounced on the floor a few times toward the side. John whipped out the handcuffs and slammed them on Juniors wrists, nearly cutting into them.

"UHHH what the-

"Quiet!" John roared making Junior grunt and growl under the immense pressure of the soldier.

"You again! I told you I don't have any data pads!" Junior said as he struggled against the cuffs, but these were specially enhanced cuffs that were proven to be nearly unbreakable. Even to a Spartan.

"Don't lie. It won't help." John decided to apply his knee right into the back of the man's spine, making him wince.

'_Let's see his aura hold off against 2,000 psi right on the most vulnerable point of the body for long...'_

"Okay you know what, maybe I did have some data pads, those tablets right. Yeah I got em. But guess what. They arent here!" Junior said aloud making John raise in question. "I got one of my boys to hire a hacker and take out those things you use to trace them."

"Where are they?" John questioned.

"You wanna know. Well if you kiss my-

**BAM!**

John replied to the insult by slamming his palm in the back of Junior's head, ramming it right back into the broken glass floor, making Junior groan in agony as he felt several shards go into his face and some into his mouth and up his nose. Junior coughed some blood as his lips were sliced as if they were cheese and John pressed in further. _"Where?"_

"I sold them... to a guy and they're probably..._(cough)_ halfway across Vale by now." Junior slowly said, feeling extremely tired at the moment for some reason, making John growl under his breath and mutter a curse.

Dead end...

John looked up at the blond with her fists raised in a fight and was very angry now. He reached behind and whipped out his assault rifle and aimed before opening fire. He watched as Yang sped around each shot by shooting her gauntlets behind her, boosting her forward while looking as if she was skating across the floor. John got a signal from the snipers outside on his HUD but ignored it.

John was then surprised when Yang was about a foot from him suddenly and launched an uppercut intended for his chin, but at the very last second John dropped his rifle and grabbed Yang in a constricting grip with both arms wrapped around her. He made sure to keep his arms folded over Yang's forearms where her gauntlets were so that she wouldn't be able to punch or shoot him.

Yang's head was right beside John's when she nearly lost her breath when and felt the oxygen quite literally fly out of her lungs again, and felt her boobs nearly buckle into her rib cage making the position between her and the armored man immensely uncomfortable. She looked right into his orange visor seeing her own reflection.

"Jeez what do you eat?!" Yang complained loudly at the man's muscle, making John tighten his arms around her frame and struggle a bit and was trying to piece together a new plan now that he had temporarily disabled her in the meantime.

He squeezed as hard as he could and felt Yang struggle underneath his grip. She growled and began kicking her legs at his shins, trying to make the clutch around her frame disperse, until an idea popped in her head and required her to cease her moving. She stopped moving for a second just so the man in armor could stand still long enough and threw her head back before

**BONK!**

"AHHH!" Yang screamed feeling her forehead nearly crack after trying to do the only way she could break out of the armored man's grip which seemed to have worked as she felt his arms loosen and himself shake his head.

John most certainly did see that but held his ground against Yang. He somehow had a feeling guns weren't going to be in his favor for the moment since she could keep dodging them all night and a rather big waste of ammunition. John also made it note not to call in for the backup squad since he could very well put their lives in danger against her with those shotgun gauntlets.

The men she fought had small ounces of Aura to defend against strikes but once they were drained it made them pass out from exhaustion.

John was the only one who can fight her, keep up with her...

And win.

Yang bashed both her fists together making everything around her burst into flames. John raised a glove above his face to shield his eyes from the intensity of the flame's illuminating light. After John looked again he could see Yang's hair was on fire when she was rushing him like a bat out of hell.

He quickly had to hold a his right elbow up to block a right hook from her and duck underneath a kick at the same time. John returned the attack with using his ankle to try and trip her up which she saw and replied with a kick to John's head which he caught. Bending her leg up while turning her around and applying pressure to her calf he squeezed and pushed her forward making her fall down but caught herself and spun her leg clockwise and nearly catching John in the face.

John held his arms up in standard defense with his chin tucked down and legs spread apart with his knees bent. Yang took the attack by throwing two rapid punches that discharged toward him, making him have to run past them detonating on the floor. He was close to the first one since he felt the aftershock and ran right up to Yang and threw a shattering uppercut into her ribs, making her fly up and launched a kick that sent her flying across the room and in a glass table causing it to shatter.

John noticed that when Yang got up she didn't have a single scratch on her and her smile seemed to widen. "Hehe..." She laughed softly while her hair moved erratically like the warm alluring flames of flickering fire, burning and dancing over her shoulders.

John breathed through his nose deeply, trying to assess a way to beat Yang was harder than he expected. She didn't seem to be running out of steam and wasn't breaking a sweat after fighting against a crowd of machete axe wielding gangsters, two laughably dressed girls that nearly took his head off, a bouncer with a bazooka, and now him.

John tried to consider about employing the use of possibly sneaking about and maybe disabling her when she was at her most weakest, but how would he do that?

The 12 man team that came along was for frontal offense and a firing team meant to engage in infantry forces. Any type of forces against Yang would need time to think but John didn't have time or any way of calling for backup outside to the UNSC.

The smaller parts of negotiations were still underway, meaning they were going on a jammed link channel.

John had to duck under another fist and caught a kick before launching his own kick at Yang which managed to distract her, then grabbing her shoulders with both hands and shoving her back.

She skidded on the ground before she looked at John with an angry look that turned to shock almost instantly. John stopped for a moment, thinking that maybe there were more henchmen coming or expecting something disastrous to happen. Looking on his scanner he didn't see anything but for some very peculiar reason the area around him become dense and a bit warmer.

A very loud ear splitting scream resonated off the walls, making the music be drowned out and John raised both hands in defense... And saw something golden in his hand. When cropping his fingers around the object his eyes scanned it and one word popped up in his mind.

HAIR.

He had ripped a good few strands of hair from Yang when he grabbed her shoulders and shoved her back to gain some room. He deduced that some of her hair got caught in his gloves wrist unit, and when he shoved her away it ripped out. When John's vision cleared up he looked at Yang who looked increasingly enraged with her eyes becoming crimson and her hair becoming even more wild than before.

She smashed her fists together again, resulting in all the lights and glass posts standing among the dance club to explode in thousand of crystal particles everywhere. John felt his bearings go down when Yang launched herself at John one last time to aim an upper punch right in his face while yelling at the top of her lungs.

Time seemed to move increasingly slow as her fist neared. John closed his breathing as his back bent backwards and let the punch sail right above his jaw before gripping Yang's outstretched arm with his hand and supplementing her into the ground face first. John rolled on top of Yang before sitting on her back and gripping her wrist gauntlet.

**CRUNCH!**

The sound of metal crunching like a tin can sounded off as John forcibly crushed one of her wrist mounted weapons and threw it off to the side. He attempted to get the other but found himself launched off of Yang and rolling onto the carpeted area face first.

He heard a few pieces of glass hit the floor beside him before standing back up quickly and looking over the railing to see Yang's hair become the inferno from hell.

"You touched my hair..." She said making John snort in his mind. She was pissed off over hair? Then again there was that time when Kelly had to have her own hair shaved before training, and she had to be forcibly held down by 3 instructors _(barber included)_ to shave her head.

"AND YOU BROKE EMBER CELICA!" She screamed louder sending a heated shockwave toward John that nearly caused the building to collapse from the sheer volume of competence in her power.

Where did these people come from?

"I'M GOI**NG TO FREAKING MURDER YOU!"** She roared venomously while jumping in the air higher this time. Raising a foot above her head she slammed it down at the guarding John who was able to elude the catastrophic stomp that cracked the ground upward. Cauisng the room to shake a bit with tables falling over and the bottles in the bar to fall from their shelves and smash onto the floor.

John bit back a groan when he raised his forearm in defense and blocked a punch from her then sidestepped an uppercut while throwing an elbow strike with a hand on his balled fist, making it go faster into Yang's face.

She too sidestepped the attack but didn't anticipate John doing a spin kick that caught her in the stomach, catching her by sheer surprise and sent her right through the wooden railing. He hit with a decent amount of power too since she felt the wooden railing press into her back before it gradually split in two under her weight.

She landed on her back into the dance floor, cracking it. As she began pushing herself up she nearly felt her pelvis get crushed when John suddenly landed on top of her, making her gasp in surprise. John thought fast as he then wrapped his massive hands around her throat while instinctively slamming both of his feet on Yang's wrists.

This action would hold her down firmly keep her from shooting him. His fingers kept squeezing increasingly tighter around her neck to the point his hands would leave bruises. He used his right index finger to feel for the correct point in the back of her neck, the atlas. If he pushed it down hard enough this would causer her neck to snap it in half from her vertebra.

She was finished now...

Yang struggled as much as she could. She thrashed about, tried to kick him off but to no avail. She began to see spots in her vision and her brain began to shut down. Everything around her was becoming dim. Her mouth was wide open and she began to emit the same sound of a gasping fish out of water while her eyes were as wide as plates.

For one moment John looked at her struggle and fight for her life, looking absolutely terrified of what was going to come... And he felt a deep throbbing pain in his chest while feeling remorse. Even though she tried to kill him she was still a kid.

Quicker than she could see John let his grip on her neck go limp, letting her take a gust of air in her lungs painfully. Yang felt as if life was returning to her system but she felt woozy and wondered what was going on for a second. Like everything had rebooted.

She blinked her tired watery eyes a few times and saw a dark silhouette on top of her. She instantaneously remembered that there was a 1000 pound man on top of her and he was in the motion of strangling the life out of her.

John took his foot off Yang's other gauntlet before using his hand to rip that one off too, making Yang want to cry at the sight of it being taken from her.

John gazed at the yellow gauntlet that was able to shoot shells like a shotgun and wondered if he could use this, before easily crushing it between his fingers and palms. The metal smooshed inward and a smoking substance came out.

_"No killing... Not tonight."_ John thought since he couldn't bring himself to strangling the blond girl for some reason. It didn't feel right. He had killed before... But why now? He knew he would get in trouble for some reason, but he was willing to take that chance.

She was beaten and that's what mattered.

Yang watched as the armored man sitting on her dropped her once prized weapon, but now a _destroyed prize weapon_ onto the ground before he got up off of her and said menacingly.

"I'm not going to kill you." He began to Yang who looked up at him, exhausted and aching in her lower region from the earlier weight. "Your weapons are gone and you're surrounded... This fight is done and your finished." John ended his conversation on a high note with Yang, who was still on the ground starting at the ceiling as he signaled for for BRAVO team to engage now.

The track suddenly began to pitch and repeat above him on the walkway, and a light fixture finally collapsed from the ceiling.

When Yang started to sit up out of the glass, she reached for the crushed remains of ember celica, but heard numerous muttering from the corner of the room before it was replaced with yelling. Almost out of nowhere, well suited men in all black and dark green armor wearing helmets rushed in armed with high caliber assault rifles.

Some came from ropes attacked to the ceiling while 3 jumped in through the windows. It all happened so fast that she couldn't see what they were at first. But soon she caught an eyeful of them when they formed around her in formation. They aimed their weapons at her while looking down with mixed looks. Some men kept their grip steady while some contemplated whether or not this girl was human. Yang's eyes scanned one of the men who wore a helmet with a white insignia on it and examine it...

She couldn't make out the back letters, but something U.N- came up, and what looked like the picture of an eagle holding something.

U.N...

"..."

UNSC!

**UNITED NATIONS SPACE COMMAND**

Almost like a bolt of lightning she knew she had made a very fatal error with a horrified look gracing her face.

She just picked a fight with a UNSC operative... And now she didn't know what they were going to do next.

The first man who was African American with a goatee and quite built with a flaming cigar looked down at the blond girl who stared at him, before looking over to John, saying out loud for all the room to hear. "Gettin' your ass handed to you by a girl ain't a job well done Petty officer, especially for a SPARTAN-II, wouldn't you agree marines?!" The man barked.

"SIR YES SIR!"

"UH HUH... Now do me a kind enough favor and get Goldilocks here a nice clean pair of stationary UNSC HANDCUFFS ON THE DOUBLE!" The man roared while the marines proceed to keep a well-trained aim on her claim with about a dozen or so braces to constrict her.

The quiet loud marine walked over to where John was standing and said. "Ya know son, training militia on Harvest sounds a lot better than watchin you go toe to toe with a girl and nearly get your jaw busted in."

"I had no direct threat toward her." John replied without looking at the shorter man. Yang proved to be someone not to mess with, but what really raised the question now was why she was here in a bar.

"Yeah, but she had one raging killing bitch machine for you spartan!" The man said aloud before he looked down at the destroyed gauntlet and picked it up.

"Gold isn't as tacky, but, it'll do." The man said before tossing it to a marine who barely caught it. "Take that back to the eggheads up on the Kronos station... And will someone turn off the damn music!" The man yelled louder while watching the blond girl get brought up roughly by the marines and began being escorted outside.

"Damn...What are kids thinking these days playing with guns. Hell, when I was a kid we played outside all day, everyday with toys, sticks or rocks, and didn't have guns attached to our wrists like a pack of some maniacal-grade-A-gung-ho-sons of bitches!" The man roared.

"Sir?" John said aloud.

"Hmmm" The staff sergeant looked at the spartan.

"The data pads. There gone." John said lightly looking over the destroyed room and being thankful no one died beside that hostile DJ.

"Well shit... Guess that means this was all for nothing then? Right?" The man replied as he snapped his fingers.

"I believe so." John said while thinking he had forgotten something important.

"Then the report I have to fill out will be one hell of one when they get it... Wheres that other guy you caught? Junior?" The man asked when John pointed and looked across the destroyed room to see Junior getting pulled along by two marines and was dripping in blood and onto his clothes. In hindsight he looked more dead than alive. "Woah." The man said when he walked up to Junior and said aloud. "You got answers, I and I got questions."

"So what?" Junior mumbled with a few of his teeth being knocked out and blood drying in his nose.

"Start talking, that's what, or I'll be kind enough to shove my foot so far up your ass that your tongue will be my new foot rest... And it will be the least of your worries of what I got _planned_ for you..." The man said. John stepped up from behind and said. "Sir, permission to exit and return to base."

"Permission granted, it looks like you'll be needing a tune up." The staff sergeant gestured to the dark burnt spot on John's chest plate. John looked down and nodded.

"Who are you anyway?" Junior tried to speak but his words didn't sound right at first. The staff sergeant looked at the gangster through his orange sunglasses and said with a smile showing his slightly yellow tinted teeth.

"For you, I'll give you my card." He pulled his hand back and hurled it at Juniors face.

**POW**

And with that solid hook, Junior took an instant nap.

"It's AVERY UP-YOUR-ASS JOHNSON!" The man identified as Avery Johnson yelled as the marines proceeded to carry the now unconscious Junior out of the club and took a large puff if his cigar, filling the air with it's dense smell and covering the scent of shotguns shells.

_"Harvest... Hope you doin well." _Avery thought with a downward look and noticed more marines enter through the ceiling on zip lines attached to their waists.

Outside, John began walking back to his warthog and had a bit of a slow pace to his walk. The outside of the club now had several vale police cars and many of them began loading the henchmen into them. Yang was escorted to a heavy UNSC anti aircraft vehicle and was going to be taken in for questioning and probably be sent home to her parents.

If she had any.

John went back to the same alley toward his warthog and placed both rifles in the back trunk. After securely placing them in, he hopped inside and activated the engines before backing out and making a turn paseds the road. When he was deep in thought he didn't see a girl wearing a red hood stop right in front of him and stare at the building.

John did and stopped before he could run her down and honked his horn, which to say in the least frightened the little girl as she jumped up saying "SORRY!" Quickly and loudly. She turned her silver eyes in John's direction and John turned his blue ones shielded by his orange visor into hers.

The two eyes met for a moment... Just for a single fleeting second.

The girl took in the sight of the massive man sitting inside a heavily armored warthog staring at her, and John glanced over the petite black haired girl with a vibrant red hood.

John pressed his foot on the gas and continued to drive forward through the road with the pale girl wearing a red hood to stare quizzically at him as he drove pass slowly but then slowly sped forward. John watched her in his rear view mirror and noted on the weird looking girl and asking himself why she was out alone in the road.

John had a few were dreams that night. Which was weird since he never dreamed that often? When he had woken up this morning and did his standard morning warm-ups and exercises, that today was quite important to him. A day of remembrance, in fact, something that he had a hard time expressing fully with the amount of deaths happening daily now.

But after getting notified of the mission that became top priority, and all of the planning put into it after a few hours, he had forgotten completely about it.

Looking onto the steering wheel for a second he breathed before saying to himself deep within his mind. To him death was the end of everything. He didn't have a high thought of what happened on the other side, but he didn't really put much thought into it.

When he had met Staff sergeant Avery Johnson a day earlier, who was an avid believer in the "great lord" would sometimes hum a tune that he used to hear in church as a little boy. Johnson's first observation of John was one word... _"You sure dress to impress huh?"_

John didn't know what to make of that, other than to ignore it.

Looking forward through the moist roads John could visualize a man in similar armor in his mind saluting with the white number "034" imprinted on the left breast plate.

"_Samuel."_

"_Good-bye"_

Those last words he whispered to Sam in orbit over Chi Ceti, would probably be the most grueling two words he had ever said in his entire life. Watching him go in an explosion of flickering lights in the deep vacuum of space was painful. What was more painful was trying to gain a lighter feeling from it since optimism strengthened them.

Sam's death proved the covenant could be killed, and the war could be won by humans. But when Sam decided to sacrifice himself, this made him a hero in John's thoughts. He saved him and Kelly that day, and John would never forget him... But trying to forget the unknown pain that was in his chest wouldn't leave

John then put an excessive amount of pressure on the gas pedal, trying to push the anniversary of Sam's death out of his raining mind and make it back quickly as possible to the tram station to get back to base to tell Stanforth the mission was a fail.

About 40 or so yards behind Ruby Rose who dressed in her usual dark and gothic outfit stared at the warthog's retreating tail lights and said one word.

"Wow."

She would have to tell Yang about this! Ruby thought excitedly and noticed how many of the UNSC warthogs that seemed to cover the road today. But it looked like she would first have to find her.

Digging into her front blouse pocket, Ruby pulled out a paper and looked a the numbered address of the hotel of where Yang would be staying at and then decided to walk there. Not knowing at all that Yang was in a heavy UNSC truck right across the street from her.

...

...

...

* * *

_XXXXXXX_

_The burn meets the brawn_

_XXXXXX_

* * *

**-SHIPWRECK5897**


	5. No Good deed goes unpunished

**DISCLAIMER/ I don't possess legal rights to Halo or RWBY**

* * *

Chapter V: No good deed goes unpunished

* * *

_"Sweet mercy is nobility's true badge."_

-William Shakespeare

* * *

Tuesday November 27th, 2526 [MILITARY STANDARD TIME/ 19.54]

[UNSC strategic μικρό base/ Approximately 2 miles outside VALE]

* * *

Standing uncomfortably as he adjusted his clothing, John-117 twinged his hands behind his back as he stood before a group of 3 men and a woman who sat in a long rectangular desk, barely 6 feet away with a clean light emitting from above. Giving the room a very vibrant luminescence.

The room was rather large, in addition to being very clean, almost brand new. But bare with a lack of pictures on the walls that were made of white marble with lines going down toward the pure black carpet covering the floor.

When he arrived he was stripped out of his armor which was prepped for treatment. After John left the treatment tent which took about 3 hours, fourteen shotgun dust pellets from Yang's weapon were removed from his MJOLNIR, which absorbed most the of the blast, and thankfully.

In the meantime though, John had to switch armors momentarily. and right now he wore a lightweight black polymer skinsuit with an integrated helmet system that was compatible with a HUD and telecommunications.

While it was lightweight and had a heads-up-display it was only able to block low caliber rounds and had a pretty much useless reserve oxygen tank for only 15 minutes for deep space travel and scuba intended use. Not to mention they were exceedingly uncomfortable since they were very tight, and that subsequently limited mobility for him if he was in close combat.

Overall, it was pretty much useless in these parts of Remnant since dust rounds would rip right through him like paper. He would have to avoid any altercations with anyone until his MJOLNIR Mark/IV was repaired, which could probably take several hours if not days.

"Now from eyewitnesses accounts, she attacked you first?" Margaret Parangosky, a withered old women with pure white hair asked through a monitor on the wall to John with a straightforward tone with her hands folded together. Since her delegations on earth were of the utmost of importance she had refused to abandon ONI's main office and to visit Remnant.

For the last 12 minutes he had to explain what happened detail by detail even though there were numerous eyewitnesses. Yet for some reason they wanted him physically there.

When John had questioned Parangosky on why he was chosen, a Spartan-II, to retrieve stolen devices instead of selecting marines for an undercover operations, she claimed it was purposely to see him on the field first hand.

And she was impressed to say in the least.

"Yes ma'm." John acknowledged a bit hoarsely due to the painkillers side effects which consisted of drowsiness and repressed reflexes. "When entering the club 10 minutes after arriving in Vale she didn't seem to listen to orders at first. Although I made the mistake of not telling her I was a soldier before hand.."

It was painfully true. If he did inform her of being part of UNSC in the beginning then this entire fiasco could have been avoided.

"Go on then, what happened next?" An older man named Herzog asked toward John. He was an older german man with no hair and wrinkles that ran deep over his face that had a crooked nose and soft blue eyes. He, along with Michael Stanforth were high officers for section III, but Herzog dealt with other means in ONI that were listed as non-existent.

That being Section Zero.

"Even trying to apprehend Junior Xiong was very difficult since Yang seemed to have started something. An altercation before I arrived. That's when I had to defend myself after she punched me." John said when he reached up and took hold of his jaw and remembered the unimaginable force packed behind it.

If he didn't have the Carbide Ceramic Ossification for his bones as part of the augmentation procedures, then Yang could have taken his head off. Of course this wasn't the only thing that was sore since his side was stitched up from the shotgun blast wound, or the burn mark on his chest that would scar from the intensity of the heat.

He was given muscle relaxants and other painkillers that could have overdosed a regular man. But since John's internal systems were more efficient in cleaning out waste, he had to be given triple the dosage just to take effect and numb the soreness.

"Yes. When my interrogators tried getting some information from her she wouldn't submit." Herzog claimed. "Out of every individual I've seen... She does have the vill of a strong soldier." Herzog admitted. "But what she has in strength she has in an excess amounts of immaturity and an unrestrained temper." Herzog finished with his report on the fireball named Yang Xiao Long.

"I can see that sir, she only took the fight serious when **I **became serious. The entire time she thought of it as a game." John said making the other men lean forward.

"The other man, Junior though was easy to break. Almost like cracking an egg over a pan I must say." Herzog admitted. "Despite the fact that from what he told me is that it wasn't his men who stole the potable data pads, but said he received assistance from someone in Vale..." Herzog then remembered the name almost instantly. "Mister Junior told me he got help from one girl." Herzog recollected as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his index finger..

"A girl? What about details on her?" Stanforth said as he grabbed the folder.

"Other than the fact she was able to slip into a highly fortified base in the dead of night, take out 4 watchmen which she brutally took out, killed two of them I might add. Then escaped without being spotted once on the camera's," Parangosky read off a small paper she picked up, "I say she's very perilous to do such a thing."

"Indeed, but the part I couldn't help but laugh at was the name mister Junior gave me." Herzog laughed dryly at the last part.

"Which is..." Parangosky looked down at the paper through the screen again and raised an eyebrow. "Neo...politan?" She asked while stopping to stretch the word in the middle in wonder.

"Yes." Herzog nodded eagerly.

"Like the ice cream?" Ysionris Jermoi, an older man with graying brown hair and wrinkles questioned with a raised eyebrow. He was a very stern yet calm man who was a very decorated hero, now with already being a four star admiral and Catherine Halsey's mentor.

Speaking of Dr. Catherine Halsey, just earlier this week she had been contacted from Reach about the discovery of the new planet and was tasked with arriving on the next vessel towards Remnant. She would probably be here in 2 days at least with her daughter, Miranda Halsey who had just turned 2 years old.

"Strange, right. She must be part of some group scheme where they name each other after an object, and she chose an ice cream. We looked in the crime database for any connection, but couldn't find anything on her." Herzog said while rummaging through his own stack of papers.

"But once we do-

"She could be a very large problem." Parangosky whispered as sharp as an energy swords blade. "Neopolitan made a group of penny brained gun wielding imbeciles appear to have robbed us, the UNSC, one of the most scientifically advanced defense force like we were nothing." Parangosky asserted.

"If that escsaped to the media what they think of us. Weak and unable to take action when needed?" She looked at John. "What did you find at the club?"

"Nothing ma'm. Recon team didn't locate anything beneficial." John steadily quoted. Everything in Juniors office had been ripped through and the walls were even being searched for leads but the marines came up empty handed.

"Or Neoplotian?"

"Nothing relevant ma'm." John returned. " Are you suggesting you want to find her?" If he was going to be sent on a manhunt then he would need more information

"Yes... Yes I do. But when we find her, she won't be a fool and nettle with ONI..._ever again._" Parangosky surmised slowly, making the room drop a few degrees.

"Well..." At this Ysionris cleared his throat and said to John. "And when you used deadly force, that's when your options were numbered?"

"Yes sir." John replied making sure never to break eye contact with Ysionris.

"Why didn't you kill her though?" Parangosky asked out of the blue cynically, making the other men stare at her for a minute. "You had the upper hand the entire time, you could have neutralized her there and quickly. So why did you cease spartan?"

John stood there like a statue for a moment, not moving in the slightest with the 4 people staring at him intently with unmoving eyes. He too didn't know the answer. To him he felt as if he should have lost the fight but something told him not to kill her in the end.

"Well we don't have all day! Speak up Petty officer, that's an order!" Parangosky snapped at John like a snake through the screen. Not answering your superior officer, especially someone as influential as the head chief of ONI could lead to incarceration for months or the consequences of being reprimanded.

These reflections floated around John, who looked at her for a full minute tried summing up his words in his mind before answering. "She was beaten. The mission didn't involve any types of... Neutralization."

"This seems to contradict you file since you have no qualms with killing targets." Herzog said. He and the lower divisions in the psychiatric departments of mental evaluations gave all the necessary trials and tests for each and every individual in the marines, air force, and Navy. Spartans were different story however. They were taught to be silent, and kill from their earliest memories. Nothing more than how to properly assert themselves in any given situation.

"None... Completely empty." He then closed his eyes behind his glasses and said. "And that's the way it should be."

"You said no neutralization? Then why did you enter armed with 3 weapons, two grenades, a fireteam, and sniper team?" Admiral M. Stanforth asked who was a rather older man with combed white hair, wrinkled skin, and wearing a dark grey uniform with a white and black triangle button on the front left of his gray coat.

"The weapons were a force of habit," John said making Stanforth nod, understanding at first, "and the men were sent out by staff sergeant Johnson on his order." John answered truthfully since lying to high ranking officers was a one way ticket to prison and being demoted.

"Uh huh... Now before we come to an agreement we must understand the severity of what she could have done tonight. Correct?" Parangosky said through the speakers, without looking up from the beige wood desk.

"I strongly trust the word of Petty officer 117 to decide whether or not he wishes to press charges and send miss..." She looked down at a paper. "Yang Xiao Long on trial for assault and attempted murder on a UNSC official, while also having no license for those weapons she was carrying." She added at the end. She along with the ONI officers breached into Remnant's databases and scoured anything for identification on Yang.

John then spoke up. "Wait, why am I deciding the verdict? Doesn't that seem... Unsuitable?" He had never considered this ever happening. Whenever confronting someone on a mission that was the enemy, they would end up being killed by him 98% of the time or escaping, never to be seen again.

He had never been present in a trial before since his identity was a mystery to the public, and there would be no valid evidence held against him.

There was also the undoubted fact that Yang had lit the torch to the conflict by attacking him first.

"If it were my choice I would send her to 16 years in prison... without bail." Stanforth said making the other ONI officials nod.

"But this just my standpoint." He finished with his fingers folding together.

"If the decision lies with 117, lets hear him make, make the decision. His decision, and come to a verdict for Miss Xiao long.." Ysionris said aloud, making the others in the room making the other men stop their murmurs.

"Do you wish to press charges?" He asked the super soldier who stood still for a moment. In all rights Ysionris would have had Yang stood up for her crimes but couldn't help but pity the kid. Yes, Yang Xiao Long was still legally a minor at only being 17 years old.

All the ONI representatives expected the insufferable _"Yes"_ to be said by Spartan-117, and were ready to sign the papers for her to appear in court, more than likely gain little to no defense in the case for the lack of support, and would be highly unlikely for her to avoid prison time.

But instead, they got the exact opposite answer.

"No." John pronounced boldly that made Ysionris drop his pencil from his hand that seemed to lose it's grasp.

There was a brief moment of utter silence. Nothing was said and nothing stirred in the closed room beside the low rummaging of the air conditioning unit from the ceiling that seemed to distant everyone from their own minds at what John had just said.

Stanforth, Jermoni, Herzog, and Parngosky all looked at John with suspicious looks that were nearly invisible to the normal eye of man, but John could see right past it.

Some were mixed at first but subsided rather quickly.

"_Catherine was correct on her assumption... '117' is an odd one."_ Ysionris stated in his mind.

"Are you sure that's a wise decision Spartan? She didn't seem to have any problem with trying to kill you and that could have happened. Then what?" Herzog claimed in his thick German accent.

"She didn't-"

"I will say on her part though is that she wasn't aware of Spartan-117 not having aura to protect him." Ysionris quipped, cutting John off. "If she had known of him not possessing _"AURA"_ she might have stopped it before any serious damage had been done." At this point he pulled a folder out and opened it before sliding a single paper out and tracing a line with his finger over the words.

"From the interrogation she showed no signs of aggression to the point of killing but was rather close when Petty Officer 117 accidentally pulled out some of her hair... That's when she went full force."

Ysionris had watched the replay of the video numerous times trying to summarize each detail. What really caught his attention is when John had pulled a few strands of her hair from her head it did something unforgettable. This action caused Yang to go absolutely ballistic like a psychotic nuke about to blow from the excessive amount of pressure building up from within. He had never seen such ferocity and power emitted from one human being in such a short span of time.

From seeing the instant replay he was beginning to question whether Yang Xiao Long was truly human and if she wasn't he was considering of conducting a dissection upon her.

Thinking back to physics and human anatomy that he had exploited throughout his life and become one of the most perceptive civilian scientists that the United Nations Space Nations has to offer.

Ysionris Jermoi was at a complete stump after seeing Yang devastate an entire club like it were nothing.

By spontaneously com-busting yet keeping her physical form just by getting mad.

She must have been a riot as a toddler.

He asked himself if the planet he was currently on wasn't a planet at all, but rather a sub-dimension plain entered when they came too close to it's proximity. This was a recurring idea every now and then since Ysionris wasn't believing that the most highly advanced shuttles ever created over the past 5 centuries had completely missed this one single god forsaken planet, and on a side note a WHOLE OTHER MOON! Just went right past them both, like they weren't even there.

This seemed to be the only logical explanation at the moment and his only conclusion to the thought of Aura.

He would find out one way or another though, but that would be for another time.

"I would have recommend a 4 to 5 month stay in jail, and would also recomend 48 hours of anger management counseling." Ysionris said the last part under his breath making Stanforth chuckle.

"This whole operation was a bad idea from the beginning I tell ya. I mean honestly, why did we send an armored spartan to a civilian district?" After this Parangosky turned her vision to him and said.

"I wanted to see the Spartan-II that we had invested extraordinary resources and time on in action, and see for myself if we could truly hold our own now. The life on and _within_ this planet is far beyond anything I could have dreamed of seeing." Parangosky said from seeing the images of the Grimm who seemed to appear of of nowhere and could obliterate Marines and ODST's as if they were bugs.

One alien race was enough as is, but two was just stepping over the boundary.

"Dodging bullets, out strengthening a spartan, jumping nearly 20 feet in the air in a single bound. These are such outstanding feats for untrained civilians." Parangosky said before she heard Ysionris clear his throat and gaining her attention.

"Technically _they_ do get trained. Some of them at least." Ysionris said when looking at Parangosky dead on. "When Spartan-117 came onto Remnant first, he fought two hit men on board the Schnee transit that was transporting dust." At this, Ysionris pulled his arm up which had a arm-mounted portable computer with a small screen.

"Adam Taurus and the girl who has yet to be identified, were not untrained. Coordinated, strategic, cooperative with one another, and most importantly they knew how to level 117 after just 5 minutes with him. My points state that there are many trained and dangerous individuals in Vale that have yet to be discovered." He said while gaining everyone's attention and continuing.

"From what our expert combat trainers say they were using some unnamed martial arts style... Both deadly and quick. Which should belong together in my case. But recently after more closer observation, the style Adam used was identified as an ancient Japanese style of sword fighting known as Iaijutsu. Then there was Yang's case of hand-to-hand combat style and from the combat instructors reports, she was using standard Kickboxing."

With that being said by the four-star admiral, John learned something important or in his case crucial about Yang Xiao long. If she was a kickboxer which mainly relied on punching in close quarters, then John would have to employ more kicks and grapples against her the next time they fought. Although her agility could prove to be troublesome in his case since she could very easily avoid it all together.

Lastly there was the second person of interest. Adam Taurus.

John had never truly adapted himself to fighting with weapons. But once he grabbed onto something and wanted to use it as a bat he would happily oblige. If Adam used a sword style then John would have to take some weapons training program in the future if he wanted to beat him again since shooting him did absolutely nothing but waste ammo. He was lucky to get the strike on Adam, but if he was smart he would change his tactics and be more creative. Adam didn't seem like the kind to fall for the same trick twice.

John's head was beginning to hurt from all the thinking and planning that he decided to clear his mind and carry on with that later.

Herzog nodded before adding. "I still say we take her on trial for acting belligerent to a soldier, she need's to learn her lesson and not go against us."

"With all do respect sir it's not necessary." John retorted.

"Really then? Explain it to me." Herzog challenged the supersoldier as he leaned forward with his arms rested on the table, looking into the spartan-II's visor.

"No one got hurt and none of my team members were injured. That's all that matters." John answered, making Herzog retract the argument.

"Hmmm... Very well then." Parangosky said while having WAY different thoughts on the girls punishment. "As stated now in category 9, Yang Xiao long is to be released effectively from her holdings. 117, will you escort her back into Vale?" Parangosky said aloud only for Ysionris to look at her with a earnest expression before saying.

"Are you sure he should be driving a Warthog with his injures? He almost-

"He's a Spartan Admiral... Spartans never die... _Remember?_" Parangosky stretched the last part to Ysionris so he understood.

He nodded.

"Then if that's done may I resume my service in Harvest?" John asked in a very hidden eagerness. He wanted, no. He needed to be sure that Blue team was still alive.

Parangoksy said to John. "Denied petty officer."

John stood there, floored for just a second. Debating whether he heard that right but had no choice but to accept reality.

"Lying is irrelevant. Harvest is in a critical condition a we are on the brink of losing." She said. "There were two choices given at this point and they were abandonment or evacuation. Even though they are somewhat alike we chose neither. We were to find out why the covenant were attacking in the first place."

"Easily. They wanted our extinction." Stanforth said.

"Wrong admiral...but that detail can wait. We're using you, a spartan, special forces to establish control on this sector since ONI has better and more important business to accomplish. You will stay on Remnant and another spartan team will be deployed to fill you in when I see fit."

John had a grave feeling at "another team to fill in" remark that was made, but simply nodded and replied "Yes ma'm. Done." saluting the group before Parangosky said, "Dismissed." loud enough for John to know it was time to leave.

"_You fool! We were depending on you to say the correct assessment and you couldn't do that right!"_ Parangosky screamed in her mind while they began to assess the next subject.

"With him gone now we can discuss other problems." Parangosky claimed as she pulled a dark red folder from her desk and placed it before her on the desk.

"ONI field agent Nathaniel Kovacs informed me of an on running investigation concerning the rebel attacks on Biko and Madrigal. Nathaniel had been chasing a smuggler. Peter Bonifiactio is his reported name. Known for once being a citizen on the rubble asteroid and recently for smuggling weapons, humans, meal rations, drugs, and now has been in links with a UNSC trooper." She said making Herzog snort.

"With all thoughts in front madam Parangosky, where does this exactly lead?"

"If you would have let me finish, then I would have told you that there is minor proof right here that the person he is in links with is an UNSC soldier who has been having associations with a widespread company on Remnant." Parangosky said, creating massive amounts of interest filling the powerful men with her.

"Who specifically?" Admiral Stanforth asked the million credit question.

"The multinational corporation known for being the highest producers of the source that this planet relies and depends on..." With that being said some of the man had an array of ideas but Ysionris had a pretty clean idea.

"Dust?"

His answer hit the target dead center when Parangosky nodded in response before opening the folder, and displaying several papers inside on the screen

The admirals leaned in to look and saw one paper with a "CLASSIFIED" stamp on it that raised the tension in the room to astronomical proportions. On the first form there were reports of "THE SCHNEE DUST COMPANY" having associations with the criminal underworld which was surprising, but not as surprising when they all scrolled down to see the a symbol that looked like various blotches of red but resembled a dark red fist...The Insurrectionists...

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

Yang looked over her cell which was well lit with several flatbed lights covered by a metal bars on the ceiling but made her feel as if she were under the suns rays. The cell was also cramped at being only 6 feet wide and about 8 feet from the floor which was sticky and had a few bugs that would crawl around every now and then.

Inside the cell made of concrete with a massive metal door with a single small window in the middle was a flatbed that exited from the wall with Yang on top of it, then there was a single sink across that and was composed of stainless steel, then below it was a metal square coming out of the wall with a hole on the top filled with water and a drain in the bottom.

The object could be assumed to be a toilet, and that's all Yang needed to know and not to use it.

Or at least try to.

"_SOOOOO BORED!"_ Yang said loudly in her mind after sitting on a cheap bed in a hot dark cell for the past 2 hours, thinking of the best way to get out. At first she was scared out of her mind, but now she was more worried of dying of old age.

She was currently lying on her back without her vest after it was taken away, leaving her in her tight yellow tanktop that cut off above her belly button leaving her midsection revealed. She didn't wear bra's since the larger ones were expensive, not to mention painful if too small...

Her arms were folded behind her head and her legs were sticking up in the air folded over while bobbing it up and down in boredom.

For 120 minutes of being isolated in here, she had tried to pass the time any way but came up dry with the lack of leisure pursuits.

At the moment she was sweating like crazy since the inside of the cell was cramped, stuffy, and had no proper air conditioning ventilation since there would be a chilly breeze or at least the sound of air passing. Instead there was the low ringing from the lights above that began to cook her and made her perspire even more.

She wish she could just peel off these sticky clothes now and hop in a cold shower and wash all the sweat and grime away, but instead of that she would have to cook inside a cell and it was all thanks to that big green bastard!

Yang was livid at first with no ways to call anyone for help and being denied a phone call. After being brought here by some of those built marines they had searched her quite roughly before confiscating her ammunition for Ember Celica, which was heart throbbing for her, and took anything else that might have been used to help her escape. Which she tried but her aura was nearly spent and she was very tired.

First when they transported her her after being arrested they interrogated her, or at least tried since she refused to play their games. Then after that they dropped her in here and left without another word concerning anything, and right about now she was assuming she would remain here for a few more hours and all she could do now was wait.

She wasn't given the choice to make a phone call which was absolutely unfair, however on a lighter side she wasn't really up for calling her father and trying to explain why she was in jail, or a military bases holding cells.

Yang wiped a glob of moistness that was running down the back of her neck and making her hair stick to her head. She groaned in anger and wiped it off with her soaked glove roughly and her hair began to burn at the ends when she said

"If I don't get a glass of water or something to cool off I'M GOIN-

The sound of the heavily reinforced door on her cell swinging open frightened her in surprise as she jumped up off the bed in defense, only to see a man in a black skin suit with a dark helmet that had a yellow visor. He was tall and had a body any athlete would dream of having that was cleanly sculpted they way the bodysuit hung to his body.

"_Does this guy have a fetish for latex... Not that I'm complaining."_ Yang thought as she glanced the tall man up. Taking his muscles into detail and having some M-Rated thoughts.

WHO WOULDN'T THOUGH!

Yang was a young hot blooded hormonal teenager experiencing newer ideas and having more intimate thoughts. When having sleepovers with friends they would talk about all sorts of things ranging from boys and newer ideas. Even though she was more of a teaser than a pleaser, it never hurt to get a good view of the opposite sex every now and then.

John looked at Yang and noted she didn't seem to have a single scratch on her from their little scuffle at the club, but had a good idea the Aura might have had some healing capabilities.

"You're free to go." The man said making Yang stop eyeing the petty officer and her eyes widened a bit at how deep that voice was... And how familiar it sounded.

Wait... THAT VOICE!

"Oh it's_ you_." Yang suddenly said rudely when figuring out almost instantly that the man before her was the same armored green giant at the nightclub. The similarities between both were were close, but what really brought them together was the voice, and the unforgettable height. Yang wouldn't forget that voice that was sounded as hard as the dust caverns in Mistral, and how tall was this guy? 6'10"?

"Who were you expecting?" John asked as he analyzed the sweaty girl before him who gave him a sour look.

"Someone _nicer_ maybe." Yang replied to the petty officer and realized this was indeed the same person. There was also the proof that he was wearing the same 3 digit number as before. Being "117", only this time it was all back and right across his ripped chest.

John stood there with his left hand on the door handle and in his left hand was Yang's vest all scrunched up in his grip.

"By Margaret Parangosky's order I said that you're free to go." John repeated in an unfriendly tone when Yang looked back at him with a side glance and her arms folded across her round chest.

"Free to go? No trial?" She imitated with a raised eyebrow at the unrealistic notion.

This sounded _way_ too good to be true.

"Yes." John said getting tired and shuffling his fingers in her vest, making sure that there wasn't anything disastrous like a bomb.

"Just like that? No jail time, no itchy prison jumpsuits, no moving science experiment for food, no filthy showers filled with people willing to take advantage of me when I'm in my birthday suit?" Yang said dramatically with a high tone at the end of her sentence. Making John turn his head to the side in wonder. He began to wonder if he had choked her a bit too much or punched her too hard.

"No... I decided not to press charges against you." John said. His reasons for not pressing charges were unknown to most. Even to him in a small degree. He had wanted nothing more than to finish what he had started, but this was unimportant since his time on Remnant might be cut short in the next following days.

So in actuality the major reason why he didn't want to press charges is that it would take time away. Time that could be spent on Harvest.

"You didn't press charges against me?! Oh you shouldn't have!~" Yang boasted putting her hand to her cheek. "I might have to repay you later..." Yang said under her breath but this action made John weary at what she had just said.

"So why'd you do it? Did you decide to forgive me?" She further asked in an exaggerated tone to the super soldier.

"I _never _did." John answered harshly. Forgiveness. He was far from forgiving her. If at all. There were only three different people in John's life. His friends and teammates that he would work with and fight until his last breath. His superior officers that he would respect and serve.

His superior officers that he would respect and serve.

Then there were his enemies that he would neutralize.

He didn't know what to place Yang under though. Maybe a possible enemy after today but she wasn't his friend _nor_ his superior.

_Not in this life._

"You're not worth my time, but now I have to escort you back to your home." John said and then remembered. "The island's called Patch." John replied making Yang look back at him fully.

"_Why_ I didn't know I was born on Patch." Yang said to John sarcastically but she closed her eyes and said, "I moved from my home on Patch just a week ago. I got accepted into Beacon academy and got a motel for the week." Yang answered since she had a crap load of stuff to move from her house to a storage unit until she was given her new dorm.

"Then I'll take you there." John said as he extended his arm and held Yang's jacket in his hand. "Take it. It's cold outside." Even though she almost killed him hours ago he was willing to move on from this, but wouldn't forget her weaknesses and remembered how take her down next time and most certainly wouldn't forget the way she put the lives of other people in danger this night.

Yang just folded her arms behind her head with the handcuffs still being there and let her chest that shined from sweat be revealed. "I think you should carry it. Can't take the cuffs off remember?" She answered to John who shrugged. He would remove the cuffs as soon as she was away from base.

He didn't exactly trust her.

He walked toward her and said. "I'm going to leave your cuffs on until we're back into Vale. Alright?" At this she nodded since she was unable to snap them, "any attempt to escape or act erratic and I will neutralize you." The last part wasn't a threat, more like a certified promise.

Yang's nose scrunched up when she said."This really contradicts to being _free_ ya know? All these-

"It's standard cell procedure ma'm. I don't make them I follow the regulations." John said aloud making Yang snort at being called ma'am.

She wasn't that old!

"But neutralize though? Yeesh, harsh much." Yang said when John grabbed her forearm with his right hand and pulled her forward through the cell..

"You don't have to be so rough!" She complained angrily, and rather loudly as he lead her outside the cell and shut the door. He looked right into Yang's face less than a foot away. "It's standard procedure, and keep your voice down." John countered as he grabbed her by the arm again, making her growl under her breath and walked her down the hallway.

Stepping through the lit hallway past numerous cells they arrived to the next door that lead toward the lobby. Yang looked at the sliding door was massive being 12 feet wide and 11 feet tall that with bulletproof glass and blast proof surround metal guards.

It had to be that way now when you were in a world where you could become dinner by just stepping outside unprepared.

John put in a 12 digit number in the door's key code and let it slide into the wall giving him and Yang access to the lobby. He continued to direct Yang through the building until he arrived at the next set of doors and put another code inside.

"You sure have to know some serious complex codes huh?" Yang said but John didn't answer and waited for that door to slide open.

"Hey Petty officer!" A rugged voice said behind making John and Yang look behind. Standing behind the glass of the desk inside the main lobby room was Staff sergeant Avery Johnson holding Yang's prized weapons.

"EMBER CELICA!" Yang said in surprise. She swore to herself that she would never see them again, but there they were, a bit crushed but salvageable.

"You want her to have these?" He said gesturing to the once shotgun gauntlets now scrap metal. "By law we're allowed to destroy em' but I thought I'd leave the decision to you." Johnson said making Yang look at John with all the hopefulness filling her eyes. John looked down at Yang then back at the weapons named Ember Celica.

Her gauntlets= Broken and would need some serious repairs.

Repairs=Hours, days at most from their appearance.

Her hands= Handcuffed and unable to grab him. And if she was crazy enough to even try she would be dead before she could = No threat

"Sure." John said making Yang smile happily as he lead her over to the main glass windows and Johnson placed the gauntlets in a slot drawer that he sent out along with anything that was one her. Her wallet, her cell phone, and that was it.

"Make sure she doesn't try to use your head as target practice." Johnson joked with a hearty laugh.

Yang grabbed her weapons and said. "If you didn't notice I can't now, since _he_ broke them." She then shot a murderous look at John and he noticed that her eyes became crimson again.

John's eyes narrowed behind his visor and he bit. "What was that?" That trick with her pupils changing colors? Did it have something to do with her power or was it some type of splicing?

"What?" She asked and John pointed to the glass. She turned her head and looked in the reflection of the glass, and saw her eyes in their usual red color whenever she became mad or agitated.

This had been going on since she was a little girl that whenever she became mad or raged her eyes would turn red and her hair would begin to light on fire. Her semblance was rather difficult to pinpoint since they weren't genetic but rather different depending on generation.

Yang closed her eyes and breathed softly before reopening her eyes and showing they were back to normal. "It's my semblance. Whenever I get mad it does that." She answered John and Johnson, but both men looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"What?" Johnson asked as he prodded his head up against the glass but wiped his face and said. "Listen here sweetheart, but things with eyes that mysteriously start turnin red like Rudolph's nose are certified devil's in my book. And your what now?" Johnson asked.

"My. Semblance." Yang said when she used her hands to gesture to herself, but got no response. She thought these two were mentally invalids and she said loudly. "You two have no idea was semblance is? Semblance is a power that everyone has." She said making John retort.

"I thought it was called Aura though."

The look Yang gave him had many meaning but none of them were good. She looked at him like he was a total moron and said. "Semblance and Aura are two different things! Aura is a manifestation of souls that protects everyone with a soul. Let's say for instance you shot me with your gun." She tapped John's magnum on his thigh, making him step back and say "Don't touch me."

Yang began again, "and it hit me, then I could use more Aura to reflect it's or to take some of the impact." Yang said making John think for a moment.

"Like shields." John said since the sangheili such as Elites, Ultra's, and zealots had energy shielding systems that were a pain in the ass and a waste of ammo.

"Yes, like shields only over our bodies. It drains you physically after using it too much like you ran all day without any water or food. You would just put strain on your body. It's what protects us from the grimm, but semblance is a power gained through the use of Aura and Aura is activated after using dust." Yang vocalized with her hands. "My semblance makes me stronger each time I get hit!~" She boasted with her usual cocky grin.

"That's why you weren't getting tired, but how-

"You got a cheap shot on me that's what." Yang said to John suddenly. Truthfully her pride was hurt more than her windpipe. "After you began to choke me-

"SAY WHAT NOW!?" Johnson roared from behind the glass. "That's brutality right there! But dang, I should have brought a camera." This comment made Yang begin to burn around her hair when she looked back at him. Johnson noticed this too and said.

"If I was you I'd be turnin' down the heat before I decide to put your flame out. For good." Johnson threatened like his aunt would whenever he refused to listen, making Yang bite back a growl and looked back at John.

"You made it so I lost control of my semblance. Didn't you guys ever pay attention in class or-

"If you paid more attention to the damn TV or at least the newspapers then on your hair Goldilocks, then you should know a good portion of the men and women here on this here base weren't born on Remnant, but across the milky way in civilized colonies." Johnson said to Yang, who muttered something under her voice and looked shocked as realization overtook her. She looked at John.

"Wait a minute... Are you saying when I hit you. You didn't have your Aura?"

John shook his head at this.

"I don't know how to use it." He reminded with a shake of his head. It was true. He had no other knowledge of obtaining it or learning it in this matter. From what he had learned or picked up, it was increasingly difficult to unlock on your own and would strain your insides after vigorous use.

He had enough strain already.

When Yang remembered the fight she recalled it being quick, close, and he was a good fighter. Too good at the ending, almost like someone flipped the switch and he went in "KILLMODE" with how quickly he was able to pin her while injured.

"I actually hurt you?" Yang asked John who rebutted.

"No, armor wasn't compormised. But it could have." John said remembering the burn of her weapon Ember celica. "Close but not enough."

Yang's blood ran cold at that statement throughout her body. The dark thoughts smashed against her soul with the power of a locomotive at full speed and shattered her like glass.

She could have killed someone tonight? Granted she wanted to bash a few faces in now and then, but the actual thought of taking a human's life was way beyond her boundary.

"I'm sorry... I didn't-" She started quickly with her eyes glued on John's form.

"Don't bother trying to apologize." Johnson said through the speaker. "What's done is done, but a little advice to you," Johnson began suddenly out of the blue catching Yang's attention. "My auntie used to tell me all the time, almost once a week, so many damn times that I lost count." As Yang looked at the staff sergeant, listening John listened as well.

"About everyday we went to church is to _check yourself before you wreck yourself _since I was a wild boy... I'm telling you this because you were pretty close to wreckin' yourself tonight, and that with him," he gestured over to John with Yang looking back at him, "would have been the last mistake you would have ever made.." Johnson said to Yang who looked a bit paler now for some reason.

Close to almost killing someone had a rather bad effect on your mental health, if not then you had some serious issues. But she herself was almost killed to. In both ways she was close to experiencing something that she would have never wanted to go through.

The guilt of murdering someone.

Or never seeing the light of day again.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Yang said clutching Ember Celcia to her chest. How would her dad react if she had killed a man tonight. An innocent one at that but a soldier! If she had killed him tonight... Her life would had been over.

John and Johnson looked at each other until Johnson shrugged his shoulders and said. "Ooooookay. Anyway, you have a new mission at 0800. Be sure to get the report from your locker before then." Avery said to John who nodded. "Alright then, see ya later officer." With that being said the staff sergeant sat down behind the desk and picked up a magazine featuring 'Remnant's weapons. "Ohhhwey... Now this is my girl."

John walked with Yang back to the door and walked outside with her still in his right hands grip and walked across the outside road. Over the time of two months the base had been heavily fortified with 40 foot electrical fences with a dozen or so watchtowers armed to the teeth.

Inside around the corners of the base were fortified heavy anti-aircraft guns meant for the flying nevermore that tended to attempt to rip marines that wandered alone into shreds when they got their claws into them.

John had never seen one yet. Considering the scarce reports of them being out quicker than you could see them, and once they locked onto you with their claws stretched. There was no escape.

"You were right, it is cold." Yang agreed when she noticed the wind slightly pick up and blow her hair and made her skin break out in goosebumps.

She was regretting not wearing a bra now since her nipples were threatening of cutting through her shirt. John put the vest he was carrying over Yang's shoulder which smeared some sweat into the vest.

"Follow me." John said as he walked through the base were many men and women who ran laps in training uniforms, some who shot at targets at a shooting range, while most stood about checking the engines in the numerous machinery on base.

While Yang wasn't ever into the military and wanted to be a huntress like her mother she noted the rather... Size difference of the petty officer compared to the other men and women on the base, and the different type of wear he was currently sporting.

As John walked through the courtyard passing many marines who were off to the side carrying on with their training, he came toward a sizable vehicle hanger. He walked inside through the massive opening in the front and noted there were many dismantled warthogs and other vehicles but his eyes caught a standard UNSC M12 turrentless Warthog that had no one near it. John took Yang towards the warthog and stopped at the passenger side.

"Get in and don't move." He instructed as Yang followed his order and got in the military vehicle and sat in the seat. John grabbed in between Yangs handcuffs and tightened them before seeing they were secured on. Yang groaned when she felt the circulation to her hands cut off even further and wanted these damned things off!

He walked around the the front and hopped in as well but inside the drivers seat. The engine came to life and hummed loudly making the entire truck vibrate, and for some reason this scared Yang when realization came to her face and mind

"MY BIKE!" She yelled out loud when she realized it was still at the club parked in the front parking lot.

"_Ouch." _John though at the pinging sound in his eardrum at the loud voice emitting from the panicking girl beside him. He would have to have that checked later. "Lower your voice. What is wron-

"I forgot about my bike at the club." Yang whispered with her heart moving fast and her breaths being small. That bike was a 'Sweet 15' gift from her dad 2 years ago. He'd kill her if anything bad happened to bumblebee.

"Is it still there?" John asked the blond who looked at him and replied. "I hope." She truly did with that being said.

John stepped on the gas making the Warthog exit the hangar slowly at first and make a left to a long stretch toward the exciting part of the large outpost.

"I didn't see any name tag on you and I'm still wondering what your name is." Yang asked trying to change the subject at the moment. Once she got to her motel she was going to march directly to the nightclub and pray to the gods of dust that she was still there. " I can't just call you," she looked over his chest once more. "117. Or can I?"

"It's my service tag. You can address Sierra-117 but I prefer Master Chief." John said since he decided to use his phonetic call-sign instead of his group branch which were referred to as "SPARTAN'S" with their spartan tag number at the end. The name Master chief was given to him by his former drill instructor, CPO Franklin Mendez, who gave him the nickname after seeing John go through numerous life threatening situations and coming out on top each and every time.

What was most vital though was that since he was still on active duty and was restricted from giving out his first name given at birth, he wasn't going to under any circumstances. It was confidential during a extended mission. His surname was a secret.

But he didn't very much care for it.

"Master chief is cool and all but Sierra? That's an..._Exotic _name. I like it." Yang said as they approached a gate where a man saw John raise a card and the marine gave him a thumbs up and opened the gate. John shrugged his shoulders and Yang shifted the wrist cuffs uncomfortably that seemed to restrict circulation. "You guys really wanted me held down." These cuffs were practically unbreakable.

"It seemed the obvious resolution." John said not taking his eyes off the road. "Your the first non-spartan to ever knock me out like that." John admitted.

"I said I was sorry for punching you, it was a reflex." Yang claimed as she let her blond locks blow in the wind as they neared speeds of 55 mph, and John wasn't even going at full speed.

"Reflex?" John copied.

"Yeah... I was just going through a lot." Yang said while she sat down and looked at her lap for a moment, then at the side of John's helmet as he stared at the long road ahead. "No one knows." She said out of nowhere.

"Knows what?" John asked.

"Life. It gets hard at certain points and our past questions get bigger the more we get older." Yang informed to John softly with a downward look. She was tired and scared. She wanted to open up a bit since this man let her go. Which spoke alot. John who at the minute was thinking for a moment of what she was saying and tried to think of what to he may not have the best relationship with civilians since he spent most of his time training with the other Spartans, he could agree with Yang on that notion.

"True." John silently agreed with Yang as some wind brushed past his helmet giving off a hissing noise.

There were many questions he had deep down and they too grew became more powerful as time progressed, such as blue team's current status. As the days went on and the minutes turned into hours, he began to realize he may never see them again, and the next time he did hear about them is when they were marked M.I.A... or in better terms K.I.A.

But he wouldn't have those thoughts in his head. He refused to let those thoughts enter his thinking scape.

"You said spartan earlier?" Yang asked aloud to John offhandedly

"Hmmm?" John mumbled, not hearing what she had said.

"What's that?" Yang inquired. She had never heard of anything like that before. Were spartan's like another breed of people, or was it some type of codename? When she asked John he had to speedily summarize the definition of what he was and what he did without revealing too much information. While also summarizing it at an easy to know basis.

"A specific rank in the United Nations Space Command." John replied as he took a turn to the left down the dirt road and could make out lights in the distance. "Though we were different than most marines."

"Like what exactly?"

"Different sanctions and capabilities." John replied without uttering a word of anything relating to the augmentations.

"Capabilities?"

"Yes. Everything I was able to do tonight against you were my capabilities. Marines can't follow the same way I was trained. Spartans can." John answered while using little words and a vague description.

John who didn't see anything on the warthogs motion sensor decided to step up to questioning Yang. "Why did you go to the club?" John asked Yang who looked at him and heard him.

"I was out with a few friends earlier and it was a good night to go out and see the sights." Yang said before clicking her finger nails in her hands together. John took notice to this action when she continued. "Big boy was just acting like a-

"Don't." John interrupted, making Yang bit her tongue in mid sentence. "Your lying won't work."

"I wasn't lying. Honest" She said but John held his gut.

"It won't work." John replied.

Yang had a good feeling lying to a soldier was a bad idea. Even though her own father wasn't a soldier Hunters and huntresses could be stern yet loving people, they both shared the same ideals and life as men in the military although their missions varied. Lying to adept Hunters or sliders was never a very good idea.

"I don't care if that was some sort of illegal deal with Junior. It wasn't my interest since it didn't cause me any problems with my mission," John began and suddenly turned his head toward Yang, "but it became my problem when those civilians became involved."

Yang kept quiet as she listened when John kept talking. "The amount of power you were giving off could have leveled the entire building and killed everyone. During situations concerning multiple lives I'm authorized to neutralize all threatening targets." John said making Yang realize he should have killed her but he ended up not killing her.

"Why-

John held a hand up to stop her talking. "Let me finish." He began slowly. "I was going to say I was at a point that I had to decide. In those moments a soldier has to decide whether the kill is needed.." John said. "I had full intent of neutralizing you tonight." He claimed.

"What stopped you?" Yang asked with her voice suddenly being very calm.

John sat there with the engine brewing, the wind blistering, and the lights continuing to illuminate the muddy road ahead. Not truly sure what to say.

After sitting there for 10 seconds with no idea how to reply. He was left with saying the most reasonable response he could summarize. "I don't know." John replied.

"Your weapons were gone and I had the upper hand." John admitted which sounded like he had said now for the millionth time, but he had no idea why he couldn't do it or what else he could have said, "I also assumed you knew something that could explain."

"I don't even know what you were doing there for? Why were you there anyway?" Yang asked making John not avert his eyes from the road since he already knew the answer to that question already.

"Classified." John said making Yang narrow her eyes."I want to know what you and Junior were talking about though, it could be important and fill in the gaps."

John said to Yang who hid a smile under her hair that shadowed her face and imitated John's voice. "Sorry Sierrah... but that's_ classified _information." John's frown formed and he implied sternly. "You need to understand that this isn't a game... People die."

That was life in a nutshell for him. Life and death seemed to be a hairline length away whenever he was on the battlefield, but these thoughts never drove fear into him, but rather anger that would rise and his blood would pump.

"Do tell." Yang's sarcastic attitude was in full swing now and John became slightly agitated at her overall lack of life.

"Why are you acting like this and not telling me what why you were there?" John asked with his agitated voice.

"Because it's my own busin**ess that's why!"** Yang said roughly with her hair beginning to burn at the tips and her eyes becoming red and her teeth were showing. But almost in a heartbeat Yang felt something cold and hard pressed up against the bottom of her jaw as it pushed her head up a bit.

**CLICK**

Yang heard a rather loud clicking noise and it sounded exactly like a gun. A bullet pushed it's way into the chamber and this action caused Yang's mind to go blank for a second...She didn't know what was happening at that moment and didn't know what to do next but prompted not to make any moves.

John who saw Yang acting slowly hostile had quickly pulled out his M6C magnum off his thigh and pointed it under Yang's chin. Pushing the gun up into her skin and catching her off guard.

John turned the safety off with his thumb and before she knew it, she was staring up at the sky seeing countless stars.

He then said in a very low voice that only she could hear. "If you even attempt to re-try that again, not only will I take you back to base... _but_ _I'll put a bullet in your head." _

John was agitated at the ill-tempered day he was experiencing and was currently in slight discomfort from the shotgun blasts that sustained. Whenever he moved or turned a bit a dull sting would spread over the older scars from the hunters assault cannons.

Yang had experienced this type of fear once in her life... Once when she was just a little girl out in the forest with her little sister sleeping in a little wagon. The day could had been described as fear and exhaustion to it's fullest. The only parts Yang remembered the most from that uneventful day was traveling for hours in a forest in search of a lead on something so important in her life.

She had taken her sister who was fast asleep when their dad left for work. Yang then embarked into the forest in search of the person that made her feel incomplete..._Her mother._

After several grueling hours of traveling she had sustained multiple cuts and bruises and was tired. It was getting dark out in the forest and she was wondering if she would find the clues to her mothers trail. While Ruby slept in her wagon, wrapped up in a red hood, Yang came across an abandoned shack.

Looking inside she didn't see anything from how dark it was...

Then a pair of bloody red eyes appeared followed by a low growl.

But soon there was another.

And then another appeared.

Yang found herself staring at a trio of young beowulf's who looked positively hungry with their lips drooling with saliva, and their fur was disgusting from the horrifying smell radiating from inside of the cabin and the lack of cleanliness on the animals was not present. Yang had never been so fearful in her life at such a quick moment. Usually when you got scared it would end rather quickly...

Not this time though. The short and passing fear was replaced with everlasting terror, that would never leave her memories and haunt her for many nights..

Yang was too tired to cry for help and absolutely horrified at first... She thought this would be it for her and Ruby- and the last thing she would feel was being torn apart by the savage grimm, and all that she would hear is their growling and snapping jaws as they devoured her.

That was what played in her mind until her Uncle came in and saved them both with his scythe and dismembered the beowulf's like they were butter. Qrow, the man who was a well mannered teacher at signal academy had discovered both his nieces were gone and went out to search for them.

After a few minutes of following the fresh trail left by the wagon and pushing his Aura into his feet to advance his speed, he came just in time to stop a beowolf from tearing Yang into shreds.

Yang, after being scolded by both her father and uncle made a vow that day to continue the search for her mother, but not at the expense of her families life. She made a promise not to let it consume her since it almost get her and Ruby mauled to death.

But at this exact moment now, sitting next to John who had a cold gun pushed up against the bottom of her chin and she could tell his finger was just a centimeter away from pulling the trigger... Was beginning to make relive the reminiscing fear she experienced all those years ago.

At this close range though her aura wouldn't defend her, the bullet would break right through and go right through her skull. While her semblance gave her the gift of becoming more powerful after each hit she sustained, getting killed in the first hit wouldn't do anything.

Her lip began to quiver and any hostility she had before had quickly vanished like a comet traveling in space.

John knew he had her where he wanted her, being extremely silent and calm set the mood when making his target unaware of what he was going to do next.

He then said again, more slowly but loud enough to hear through the engines. "I'm going to give you one last chance to stop this. Keep your anger under control for the remainder of the ride. Are you willing to?" It wasn't a question, more like a certified death wish.

Re-thinking it over now to whether he should have killed her or not, he remembered not to make the same mistake again and take the shot. This instance with Yang hours earlier at the club was an exception.

_The next one though won't be though._

Yang silently squeaked, "Yes." loud enough for John to hear as he sat there for more than a minute before he eventually pulled back the pistol away from her jaw and turned the safety on it. He returned it back on his thigh holster strip.

Yang sat back in the seat and looked down at her hands again for some reason, feeling quite ashamed at being scolded like a child by a soldier. Making up her mind and wanting to start anew, possibly out of the fact she was afraid of making John angry.

She sat their for 5 long silent minutes, doing nothing but collecting her thoughts and waiting for the right moment to reveal to the spartan the undoubted truth.

It was a racing waterfall of thoughts and worry that could be detrimental to her overall health if she wasn't careful. Speaking to herself in her mind and going over the scenarios she spoke.

"I was there because-_I_ was there looking for someone." Yang said suddenly to John, skipping in the middle sentence by mistake, and making John turn his head towards her and see she looked absolutely guilty with her hands clenched together.

"I know Yang, Junior said you were." John replied making Yang look at him at that remark. "I just wanted to hear that from you." He concluded making Yang turn her eyes to the side.

"I got a lead yesterday," Yang recalled, "giving me a clue to my mother." She added at the end.

John was slightly taken back at the revelation. She was looking for her mother? Questions were raised in his mind and he asked. "Your mother's missing?" In a tone that was both calm yet serious.

Yang nodded glumly before sitting up and staring at the long road ahead. "I don't know," she stated. "but this is what I do know." She took a deep breath and looked down at her bare legs, rubbing her gloved hands on her smooth thigh.

"Before I was born my mother left my father and she never came back. He re-married another woman and my sister was born." Yang started and had the calm warm feeling in her chest.

"You know the feeling you get when your mom loves you so much that you feel so safe from the world? And everything just seems alright, like nothing can ever hurt you once they have you in their arms." She asked with her voice sounding more feminine on how calm it was.

John who felt an extreme sense awkwardness wash over him at the question and feel a bit confused at first. He didn't remember much of his own mother and father other than brief images of their faces that slowly began to deteriorate as time went on. He could recall his mother's smile and that was it. Nothing else. He never truly adjusted the fact he was kidnapped but rather taken in to make a difference. In his mind, the term family was an unsettling feeling that he wouldn't ever consider important or essential.

Not waiting for an answer from the spartan Yang continued her story. "My step-mothers name was Summer, and she was just like that. She was the kindest mom. A super mom who would make the best cookies ever and a crazy grimm monster slayer at the same time."

"Quite a family." John remarked getting Yang to smirk before she continued.

"She and my dad both went to Beacon academy and were put on the same team... After graduation they parted." Yang said making John confused at the phrase said by the lilac eyed passenger.

"Parted?" He asked without taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah, my dad married one of his other teammates and Summer left after that. I don't really know what she did in that time, but from stories over dinner she was slaying grimm. Then after I was born my mother left and Summer came back, and he and my dad later got married." Yang said but then admitted. "One day though Summer went on a mission... and she never came back either."

John nodded and could understand the distress of losing someone very close. Granted they had no blood relation but to him but Sam wasn't just a friend, to him he was family. Even though he stated earlier he didn't understand family, or its customs, he knew what it truly mean after Sam, his brother died...

A brother in Arms.

The... First real friend he ever had.

His case was a bit more complex to explain but feeling as helpless as Yang was since Sam could have lived that day in some way, but Yang had no control over the situation.

That must have been terrible to truly endure.

"What does this half to do-" John began but was cut off by Yang who talked in a more determined voice.

"I _found_ a lead I said. A clue that someone who looked just like my mother was seen at the same nightclub and was there during specific times and days." Yang remembered when talking to a street drifter. "I went there to see if it was true and asked the owner."

"You mean Junior." John quipped lowly and said, "And by _asked,_ you mean you threatened to castrate him with your bare hands." John said making Yang smile and raise an eyebrow at him. "How'd you know?" She questioned.

"On his medical reports, it said there was massive amounts of bruising on his scrotum... With a large bruise in the shape of a handprint, that matched yours." John said making Yang giggle.

"He wasn't budging and I needed to know." Yang's laughter was soft and it soon picked up a bit. John wanted to smile a bit at the thought since getting hit or threatened their was brutally painful, but felt a bit awkward at smiling with someone who just wanted to kill him earlier was right next to him. He would know the pain of getting a nut shot

since during combat exercise Kelly once kneed John in the groin and he was down for 24 minutes.

Yang's laughter grew softer before she stopped to gain some air, and her smile gradually disappeared and she looked down again. "He didn't know anything though...nothing."

"Is your mother even alive?" John asked out suddenly making Yang twiddle her fingers and say.

"Beats me. But I just want to know what happened. I want to see her if she is alive and ask her why she left" Yang said looking off to the side. "If she isn't then," She stopped for a moment, not thinking she would get this far and said like it had to be forced out."Then I want to say my goodbyes."

John felt slight sympathy for her for just a brief second and said. "You'll find her, I know you will." He added to her. "The UNSC computers search databases have been linked to Remnants for a few weeks now and have gone deeper into the other colonies since I have to check in with my team every now and then. It could help." John said but stopped and mentally cursed to himself.

What was he thinking saying that out loud?

"Your team?" Yang asked and saw John's grip on the steering wheel stiffen a bit but ignored it.

"They're back at the base right?" John thought for a moment for a lie then said on key to her.

"They're stationed on an outer colony world for the moment." John answered while leaving out some big details. He had asked Parangosky in the meeting on Harvest and when he would resume his tour, but she had ignored his demand.

What was going on and what were they hiding?

"Another planet huh? That must be amazing to go into outer space and be near the sun." Yang commented since whenever she was little she had always dreamed of touching the sun, of course this was before she learned what would happen if she did. "What's it like?"

"Space?" John questioned and Yang nodded excitngly. "Airless and soundless." He answered dryly making her laugh a bit.

"Sounds like a trip for you.~" Yang said while John felt a small smile appear on his face and he said in his gravelly voice. "You have no idea."

"So the UNSC might be able to help find my mother?" Yang questioned. John turned his head to the left when they passed a green sign that read **"YOU ARE NOW ENTERING VALE"** in bright red gothic lettering.

"Yang." John said gaining Yang's attention. "We're almost there, where's your motel?"

"Can you at least answer my-

"Yes. We might be able to, but haven't you considered a private investigator to look for your parent?" John questioned and heard a slapping sound. He looked at Yang who had her hand pressed up against her forehead and an agitated look on her face.

John snorted while saying. "No then?"

"It's not like I can pop out 20,000 liens out of thin air, not to mention my dad told me to drop it years ago." Yang rebutted to the super solider who gained an appointed look with that being said by the 17 year old girl.

"_Drop?"_ He thought with a bit of a frown. "You should get started on that then and get ready, we're entering the city now." John said to Yang as they entered the concret jungle once again.

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

At the very bottom of the steps leading to a motel names "Offee Towers" was Ruby Rose, who pouted with her black knee high boots tapping on the cold concrete sidewalk impatiently. For several hours, now two days since arriving in Vale for the first time by a tram she had spent a majority of the day sightseeing. Since she spent most of her life secluded on Patch and only went to Signal she was captured by the city's beauty.

While sightseeing Vale and visiting local shops ranging from clothing stores, bakeries, weaponizing shops, to taking a stroll through the local park she was having a fun time getting to see new things.

But after seeing the time and noticing it was beginning to get dark out and she had nothing to entertain herself with the night, she went back to a local store called "FROM DUST TO DAWN". The store was one of many that sold dust, knick knacks, and several magazines subscriptions that she was interested in.

That's when she made quite a find for the night that involved some disciplinary action since the local law enforcement were too busy with tracking down a criminal in the commercial districts.

When she had stopped at a local dust shop to read the next magazine for "WEAPONS MONTHLY" and was going to purchase it, she was caught in the middle of a robbery by a group of local gangsters; who one of them attempted to rob her armed with a red machete

Of course they were not a problem to deal with for her since she had spent many years training her scythe combat skills by her uncle Qrow at Signal academy since she started her training at 5 years old.

After dispatching the men in less than 3 minutes without breaking a sweat, she came face to face with a local infamous criminal with orange hair and green eyes. He was later identified as the same criminal Roman Torchwick, who was less than pleased at seeing her beat up his paid men like they were nothing and ruin the cash grab and dust run too.

They exchanged little to no words and after seeing he was running out of time he tried to make an escape in an airship by running onto a rooftop. Ruby didn't know what to do at this point and was thinking he was going to escape, but she was suddenly accompanied by a another huntress. A renowned one apparently by the name of Glynda Goodwitch, who had been in the area and was alerted by the sound of gunfire.

She was a beautiful middle aged woman with blond hair tied in a side bun and green eyes and a rather pale complexion. Ruby wouldn't forget her face or her powers that she displayed.

While Roman escaped with another unknown huntress on the airship who was able to control fire and alternate storm patterns, Ruby Rose was taken in by Glynda for interference at the police station and got scolded by Glynda for half an hour. Ruby was saddened at this for two reasons.

One, is that someone she looked up to as a hero who she thought was a brave and a very nice person, turned out to be the exact opposite. Glynda was a rather shrewd person and not the very nicest out there. Secondly, she was afraid of getting in trouble with her father.

While she waited for her punishment from the older huntress she met someone who would change her life forever.

Ozpin.

As in the headmaster of Beacon Academy, one of the most acclaimed facility Hunters and Huntresses that slay grimm across the globe.

Ruby never expected to bump into him, someone specifically like him on a night like this, even though she didn't know who he was at first surprisingly. Ozpin explained what he had seen and was heavily impressed at the young girls actions. Ruby herself was in disbelief at what he was going to propose; which was a chance to join his school and become a huntress.

That was yesterday when Ruby was released from Glynda's watch and was now looking for her sister to tell her the exciting news.

Of course...

On the way here she saw something that would etch her way into her mind and remain there until the end of her days. The image were several heavily armored trunk in front of a nightclub that looked absolutely demolished with numerous men in uniforms standing outside.

Her blinding curiosity got the better of her when she decided to gain a closer look since it was foggy that night. When she approached the building after 12 or so steps she was nearly run down by one of those same trucks... Although what spooked her the most wasn't the size of the wheels or the massive gun on the back, but the driver itself.

It took a minute to register what she was seeing at first since the person she assumed was a man was covered head to toe in armor, dark green armor with a single dark yellow lens over his face. Ruby was a bit scared at first but soon recognized who the person represent ed was for.

The United Nations Space Command.

When they had arrived, her father Taiyang. Probably one of the most stoic men she knew in her entire life, was flabbergasted. Never once believing in life beyond the stars. She was stunned at first, but the news wasn't as great as she first though and soon died out quickly since there would be the long and unappealing reports on the television, and the more boring meeting that would air on the television.

There would be talks about it at school with her friends but she never listened to them since they were all boring!

But after tonight... It caught her attention almost like wildfire.

She stayed there for 5 more minutes on the other part of the street sidewalk near a lamppost to watch the supposed marines, who were carrying various firearms clear the area and take any of the made men into custody. After that she became bored and went back to the hotel to meet Yang...

And then here she was. Waiting to get something from Yang who refused to answer her cell phone, and for some peculiar reason hadn't checked back into her hotel room yet after she asked the front receptionist. Ruby asked countless times if she had seen her or anyone with blond hair and lilac eyes around, but got nothing.

Ruby didn't know who to ask or even the first place to look besides the receptionist.

Vale was a humongous city, with thousands of people and millions of shops and or buildings covering hundreds of miles of land. If she wanted to find Yang it would take a tiny miracle

"Where are you Yang?" Ruby asked in her rather high voice as she grabbed a pebble on the cold concrete and skipped it over the street with a flick. Fear was becoming evident from her distress of not being able to locate her sister. If something bad happened to her then who was she going to call for help?

**VROOOOOOOOOM**

Almost like a bolt of energy gushing into her system she jumped up when she heard probably the loudest engine come from down the street. She turned her head in that direction and could make out to round circular lights shining through the fog but nothing else. A massive machine on four wheels then exited the fog and was driving her direction dead center of the street. Ruby squinted her eyes at the vehicle and could somehow recognize it.

Then like a bucket of water poured on her she instantly remembered that truck. She watched at the rectangular hull approach her and she distinctively stood back on the sidewalk and up a few steps leading to the lobby of the hotel. After more than a few seconds of driving towards her the truck stopped in front of her with it's side completely exposed.

Her eyes caught sight of it's driver who was a rather large man with thick muscles making the suit he was wearing stretch to it's fullest, and this man was head to toe in armor as well. But the armor design was very different from the green bulking armor. The man turned his head towards her, and she instantly caught sight of a yellow visor this time that seemed to stare right through her.

John looked at the familiar girl standing on the steps of the motel before telling Yang. " I'm going to release you now. Give me your hands." She compiled by moving her restrained hands in front of him before he grabbed a small rectangular object, only 11 centimeters thick and 2 inches long. He pushed it against his thumb and then pressed a small vertical scanner on the handcuffs center which made them retract and fall into John's hands.

Yang gleamed at the open feeling and rubbed her left wrist with her now free hands. "Well I guess this is where we part ways." She remarked.

"Not quite." John said as he jumped out of the warthog and lead Yang out of the other side. He placed a hand on her shoulder and motioned for her to walk toward the hotel doors and then he would release her.

"YANG?!" A shout from a couple feet away, alerted John and Yang and soon the spartan-II saw the young girl on the steps come towards them. "Sis?" Yang exclaimed at seeing her sister in Vale. Ruby should have still been on Patch with dad.

"Where were you, I've been looking everywhere!" Ruby said rather loudly and walked forward Yang laughed sheepishly at first. How was she going to get out of this one? Thinking of probably the oldest excuse in the book she straightened her mind around her words while saying. "Welllll it's a long story," she began while stepping in front of John to cover him, trying but failing miserably since he stood as tall as a mountain over Yang's head. "So I think we should pick up on it tomorrow-

"Yang started a massive scale assault on the inside of a populated club, then she attacked me while I was in the middle of a mission." John interrupted and Ruby's silver eyes and they widened as big as the moon when she heard the man speak with a deep gravely was beginning to not like Yang more and more and hoped he wouldn't meet her again.

She was loud, cocky, obnoxious, and her temper would lead to her downfall in the future.

People like her were always the ones to die first on the battlefield when they least expected it.

Yang herself, looked embarrassed while her face turned slightly red and she then tried to explain by holding her hands up.

"Like I said, it's a _loooooooong _story. Also Rubes this is Sierra, Sierra this is my little sis Ruby. But Ruby he said if you referred to him as Master Chef." She introduced the two with a smile.

"It's _Master Chief_." John said with a growl, making Yang snicker.

Ruby looked up at the imposing man whose shadow covered her entirely like a building that stood hundreds of storied above her. She gulped silently and she manages to raise her left hand and waved shyly. "Hello there, I'm Ruby Rose." She said in a smooth tone that wasn't very subtle. Although the problem mainly stemmed from the fact that she was socially awkward since most of her free time was spent with her weapons...

John returned the gesture with a simple nod in greeting.

"Okay it's been a long night so we should probably leave.. Now." Yang said while pushing Ruby a bit, with her hands on Ruby's shoulders. Ruby in the meantime sent a angry look but made a face that could rival the cuteness of a puppy pouting.

John made an audible grunt in the back of his throat at this.

_Civilians were not what he assumed them to be._

Ruby then said rather loudly. "You're hiding something very bad Yang! What did you do!?"

"She was interfering and got arrested. I didn't press charges against her. That's it." John answered the short black haired girl, and he noticed that she had a bit of a red tint to her hair when she looked up at him. John then remembered and looked to Yang. "Your weapons are also in the Warthog. Get them out."

Yang replied "Yes sir." With a less than enthusiastic military style of vocalization. She walked over back to the warthog leaving John and Ruby alone on the sidewalk. Ruby glanced at the man's pistol strapped to his thigh and noted how large the sight was with a glowing red dot at the end. These weapons were alein to her and she hoped she would never be at the end of one. Yang went around to her seat and bent over inside, pulled her once fully loaded gauntlets but now crushed play things out for Ruby to see.

Once Ruby's eyes caught sight of Yang's weapons she nearly screamed. "Yang! Your weapons!" It was so bad that she almost broke down there.

"You can _thank_ him for that." Yang gestured over to John.

"He did this! With what a sledgehammer?" Ruby yelled out

"More like these." She tapped one of John's gloved hands, making him stiffen at the unapproched contact. "When he and I first met we came off at the wrong foot. He got me down he just... Broke them like they were plastic." She claimed the last part slowly as she remembered how effortlessly he compressed them in his palms after removing them from her, and the sound the made when they hit the ground. This made Ruby look at John fully with an indescribable look in her eyes.

John looked between the two and said. "Yang was proving to be more than I could handle and the only way I could have stopped her was by breaking her weapons." John said... and for some reason he was going to say something else but kept silent.

"That's like... Killing her baby." Ruby whined and took Yang's weapons and looked at them and felt over the metal that was bent with noticeable fingerprints in them, making it nearly impossible to place shells inside them ever again in this current state. "They were so beautiful." She said while clutching them close to her chest. She could fix them of course, but they would have to be modified.

John looked down at the silver eyed girl how proceeded to talk gibberish to the weapons and console them like they were living people. John ignored this and then said to Yang. "Stay out of trouble," while walking back to his warthog and jumping inside the seat. "Thanks for the lift." Yang jeered to John trying to get a rise out of him for fun sakes, but John who heard the taunt held a hand up in a waving motion to ignore it, before turning around on the dark road with a turn of the steering wheel.

The two sisters watched as the military transport vehicle retreat down the road until it was soon engulfed by the fog. Ruby looked at her sister for a bigger explanation and instead got a tired look. "It's a lon-

"Yeah, a long story." Ruby finished dismissively and looked at Yang's weapons. "I have something important to tell you Yang." Was the last thing they said before walking through the spinning glass doors of the hotel, and Ruby wondered when she would see the man in green armor again.

* * *

Wednesday November 28th, 2526

[MILITARY STANDARD TIME/09:42]

* * *

John woke up this morning after a near sleepless night, feeling extremely groggy from the earlier events that day. When he exited his bed that morning he found a data module sitting in his locker. After retrieving it and reviewing the details a few times he learned of his next operation which involved him being present for a meeting a standing on the sidelines as support it needed. When getting ready in his armor his side would sting every now and then when he turned.

Washing the skin that was burned while keeping it dry at the same time was increasingly difficult as well.

John scratched his stitched up side once again where he was shot and he let his eyes drift down at the fully loaded MA5K carbine rifle that layed in his lap.

As he listened to the sounds of wind rushing past him like he was in a cyclone, right now he sat in the back gunner seat of a UH-144 falcon with it's propellers spinning and aiming reversed. Pushing the aircraft forward through the air at a speed of 109 mph. Speeding above the forest that were nearly 200 feet below.

John leaned slightly to the left when the falcon pilot took another sharp dive from a gust of wind. Looking down to the floor he saw the warning label in red "BEWARE OF BLAST."

Continuing his eye gazing it went to the right he eyes caught sight of the falcons tilt-rotor blade propellers spinning like the wind, and below that right beside John was a fully loaded M247H machine guns.

When he had gotten back to base the night before after leaving Yang back in Vale, he came across a magazine in the bottom of the warthog.

Picking it up is was an issue of _WEAPONS MONTHLY, _a magazine written specifically on weapons ranging from firearms to canons, knives, spears, wrist blades, gun shoes, shields, and even helmets that could shoot toxic gas. Since John specialized in the special weapons division and handled most of the up to date firearms, it caught his attention. In about 2 hours he read the magazine cover to cover, actually finding a good sense of logic between the mathematics which he hated and weapon analysis components.

Looking outside of the gunnership his eyes caught sight of an imposing castle in the distance that was quickly approaching.

That being Beacon Academy.

John pulled back the breech of his weapon, and loaded a fresh bullet into the assault rifles chamber he leaned back in the seat and waited for the next order. His eyes glance over the inside of the cramped falcon since these types of vehicles were constructed for 5 foot soldiers. Not 7 foot Spartans.

_"Are you secure spartan?"_ A built middle aged man with brown hair in a buzz cut style questioned out loud. The man sat in the same identical seat beside John and was able to talk through the falcon's com-link with the side engines being very loud. The man wore a gray suit with a few naval badges on the left side of his coat with the same color scheme for his pants and a pair of black shoes. This man was colonel James Ackerson, a liaison officer for ONI and the army.

His task was a simple, negotiation between Remnant's military and the UNSC marine corps. He had arrived less than a week before on the UNSC The Heart of Midlothian, a Halberd-class destroyer. He spent most of his time trying to understand the planets customary laws, and gain some interest with the representatives of Altas. Specifically General James Ironwood.

"_Affirmative."_ John replied as he clipped the magazine in the rifle and made sure the safety was on.

"ETA, 2 minutes." The falcon pilot said aloud to both men, while making a slight turn to the right and heading straight towards the ever growing towers that seemed to be surrounded by an endless ocean of lush green forests. John kept a steady grip on his rifles stock while the aircraft began to descend over the schools grounds.

John at this moment shuffled his feet in place on the floor when catching sight of an odd looking airship that approached the school and became larger as it came closer.

Remnants mode of transportation where the strange looking 4-winged white airships with 4 engines, this one that was coming toward the falcon was a larger version, and was easily the size of a Halcyon-class light fighter, which was at lengths of 3,000 feet. The small aircraft's could carry up to 70 people, and the massive versions could carry up to 1,400 people. The interesting thing about these aircraft's was that they didn't have seats on board.

This was due to the stabling boosters for the inside cabins that would turn the room and keep the inside balanced in case it capsized. John stared at the colossal 4-winged airship that flew right past them overhead, making the sun disappear and cast a black shadow over John and the pilot. Once it passed over the falcon it directed themselves toward the elevated landing pad and ever so slowly it began to lower.

"Quite the tech I must say, I'll give them that much." Ackerson said when he looked at his watch and loud enough. "Just land outside the gates where the student will be."

"Are you sure? It'll be crowded." The pilot replied when trying to stabilize the landing gear.

"Hmmm... On second thought get us as close to the entrance, hold the student crowds." Ackerson said as he leaned back and glanced toward the giant Spartan-II next to him and showed a distrustful expression.

John didn't look but kept his eyes on the castle and took notice of the double light fixture lampposts on each side of the trail that lead toward the entrance. The grass surrounding the small pool looked fresh and vibrant, not looking like it had been stepped on in months.

The circular pool surrounding a statue with a man standing holding out a sword that came out the ground looked clean with the sunlight bouncing off as the wind created ripples in the water.

"Landing in 3, 2, 1." The pilot counted off as the falcon's landing gear touched the ground making it shake the inside a bit. John slid out and touched the ground while surveying the area around him. Ackerson walked out of the falcon and patted the side, gesturing the pilot to take off and leave the school. The pilot saw this and obliged the order and began to re-enter the airspace as the propellers took full power and soon began to lift the falcon back in the air.

John turned to Ackerson and said. "Sir." While saluting the ONI officer. Ackerson nodded in his direction dismissively and said.

"Ironwood will be inside with Ozpin, Beacons headmaster. Lets' move." Ackerson said as he began walking foward over the cobblestone ground. John kept his hand clutched to his rifle and soon followed close behind.

John looked around and took notice that a few students were already there on the grounds and quickly caught a glimpse of a man in armor carrying a gun. Seeing a weapon brandished out wasn't abnormal in any way since the school was dedicated to hunters and huntresses carrying lethal weapons.

Seeing a 7 foot tall man in nothing but armor that made him more tank than man was abnormal. John ignored a few stares he got from a group of girls that began to whisper. One of them, a rather tall girl standing at 6'0" wearing brown clothing but the most noticeable thing about her was her black beret and sunglasses. She looked the big soldier over that walked by without giving a glance and looked over him. Her eyes trailed his broad shoulders and went down his armored back before her eyes landed on his ironed butt.

She lowered her sunglasses down a bit to get a better look at his retreating form before remarking to her friends. "For a nice set of buns that armor is a crime against fashion."

John could hear what they were saying or the questions rising, but he didn't care at the statements and kept moving alongside Ackerson, who walked over the grounds with an upright posture and an unreadable expression. John looked over his HUD and picked up multiple life signatures approaching from behind and assumed the larger crowd of students from the airships were arriving.

John mentally told himself to observe around the school for anything out of the ordinary since he was too notified on insurrection activity being perceptible in Beacon. This news made him vigilant at first, since now they were on a dangerous place such as Remnant they could possibly be recruiting; and this would make the UNSC's civil battles between them much harder than they already were.

"Excuse me." A voice said behind John making him turn his head and catch sight of something red.

When he looked behind him, standing there just a few feet away he saw a very beautiful fair skinned girl with very red hair along with a bronze circlet headpiece. Her hair which seemed to make her the most prominent was in a ponytail style that went down toward her slender waist leaving a tuffle of her bangs to hang down her forehead.

She had a pair of large green eyes with small unnoticeable amounts of green eye-shadow that seemed to make them glow with her gifted muscular body frame consisting of slender arms, legs, flat stomach, and a rather large chest with a decent amount of cleavage being displayed to the world. She wore a pair of chain earrings that went in a loop and had green gems in the shape of teardrops.

She was a rather tall female standing at just 6'0", only one foot shorter than John who was 7'2".

Wrapped around her neck was a bronze gorget with rivets going down the center and a single green gem in the middle. She wore a strapless two-piece armor composed of bronze inner plating that lined the outside and leather outlining with a elastic red leather A-line skirt. A red sash that draped towards her boots. On her legs were bronze cuisses beginning mid thigh and went down to her ankles that had large knee covers..

On her feet she wore high heeled leather boots with a bronze lining on the base and were with over flaps. On her waist was a small bronze shield with an image of a spear going through it on top of a brown belt with a pouch on the very side. Around each arm was a dark red sleeve but on the right arm was a bronze bracer with a single bronze strap around her bicep.

She looked like she was ready for battle at any given moment.

John looked at the girl who could have easily fooled him for an adult and listened to her say. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you a student here?" She asked with a friendly smile.

"No he's not." Ackerson answered for her and said. "If you'll excuse us we have business." He then began walking back toward the entrance with John getting one last glance at the red head before walking back alongside Ackerson who said. "Who would let their kid dress like that?" That girl displayed way too much skin for someone dedicating their life to fighting grimm. She would be the first to get eaten in battle he thought.

"**ACHOOOOOO!" **

John didn't know what happened at that moment, beside feeling the ground shake and his mental alarm kicking into full gear.

He swore he had heard someone sneezing, very high pitched he must say, then what sounded like a bomb going off and the ground trembling.

He tightened the grip on the carbines trigger guard while he looked ahead with his trained eyes ahead of him, about 200 yards he saw a very large dark cloud mixed with explosions and colored air twirls dancing in circles mixed with floating crystals.

He didn't know what he was seeing but caught sight of 2... No, 3 life signatures ahead in the smoke cloud while the 3rd was a bit further away.

Ackerson covered his eyes at seeing the explosion ahead and said to John. "Petty officer, recon the area ahead and see if anyone's injured! On the double." He thought at first it was a terrorist attack lead by the insurrectionists. They could be anyone of theses students and it was only a matter of time before they striked.

John nodded in confirmation while rushing ahead to see what had caused the detonation.

"UNBELIEVABLE! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" A shrill voice resonated ahead of John and the smoke cleared long enough for him to catch sight of two females ahead of him.

Both were covered head to toe in ash but the one closest in his direction was wearing all black.

"I'm really, really sorry!" A younger voice said making John have a slight recollection of that near squeaky voice...

Who was it?

"Ugh! You complete, dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" A silver haired girl yelped loudly to the black haired girl who had just made one of her exported cases full of refined dust get blown away.

"Well... I-" The silver eyed girl tried to explain but was cut off.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters! So watch where you're going!" She yelled loudly making a few students in the distance look at her.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess!" Ruby finally snapped but was cut off by a smoother voice.

John was just a few feet away, with one leg ahead of the other as he stopped from the escalating conflict to see someone who e never thought he'd see again...

_It was the black haired girl, _with her amber eyes and a bow on her head. It took him just a few fast paced microseconds to register she looked exactly the same way she did 2 months ago, not even wearing a different outfit.

"It's Heiress, actually." She began looking at a vial of red dust in her hand. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest produce-" The raven haired girls words were suddenly caught in her throat as she stopped suddenly in mid sentence when a reminiscing figure in green armor and a single orange visor appeared right behind the two.

...Holding a rifle aimed right at her.

"Freeze!" John said loudly enough for everyone to hear.

The girl with the bow on her head took a step back and for some reason her bows tips bent to the side. Her glistening eyes narrowed and her hand went over her shoulder to reach for her weapon's hilt.

"Wait what!" Ruby shouted as she stepped back from the familiar man in green armor. Just for a second her eyes caught sigh of large white writing on the mans breast plate but she missed the opportunity to see it when he walked passed her and Weiss.

Weiss straightened herself out to the imposing man but didn't know what to say, but she automatically recognized the man, or his affiliation just as quickly. UNSC, the intergalactic military space force that had made it's appearance on Remnant known. Her father along the owner of the most of the influential technological corporations wanted to get their hands on some of the UNSC's warships or weapons.

People like her father had attempted to make a business offering and was very pleased with himself at the thought, but she hasn't heard much of it since then. She wasn't part of her families business as of yet and didn't need to worry. However from earlier arguments heard from her father, the UNSC had some explaining to do when one of their own, appeared on a Schnee Train that was in the middle of transporting 2 thousand cases of dust that became stranded in the middle of the forest.

Is she could say her father was amicable about the news of one million liens worth of dust being lost and or stolen, she would be lying.

He was furious and quarrelsome that week. In the morning he would not want to speak or be spoken to, and that applied to every minute of the day.

Weiss instantly took a step back away from the Spartan.

The petty officer stood just a few feet away from the girl with a bow and turned the safety off on the rifle; turning it on automatic. Even though there was a high enough chance he wouldn't be able to hit her one with the gun, there was a larger chance she wouldn't get far without being surrounded.

"Who...are you?" John asked while stepping forward making the girl step back instinctively.

"Blake... Belladonna." She answered to the super solider since there wouldn't be anything between them now other than a skirmish. With that being answered this made John want to take his left hand off the rifle and call for backup on his HUD's com link. However, since Blake was the fastest fighter he had ever seen he wasn't going to be making any mistakes again like that.

Blake bit her tongue. She knew this day would come and she had a feeling it would be with this person again...

She just didn't know it would have taken him this short enough of time to take.

John stared at Blake for another few milliseconds before the words "Get on your knees," were ordered sternly in his voice to her.

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other as the watched the conflict unfold before them. Wondering what had created such a tenacious situation.

Blake did the first thing she could think of when she knew her enemy was too well organized.

She ran the opposite direction with John close behind chasing her.

* * *

_XXXXXXX_

_Here kitty kitty_

_XXXXXXX_

* * *

**Revised: 8-21-15**

**Until Next time.**

**-SHIPWRECK5897**


	6. Shading the Past PART 1

DISCLAIMER/ I don't possess legal rights to Halo or RWBY

* * *

Chapter VI: Shading the past [PART 1]

* * *

_"People spend too much time finding other people to blame, too much energy finding excuses for not being what they are capable of being, and not enough energy putting themselves on the line, growing out of the past, and getting on with their lives."_

-J. Michael Straczynski

* * *

John's breath was flowing like the rivers he trekked down back on Reach as he kept running over anything that stood in his path. He remained at a steady pace with Blake, who, in the meantime was able to propel herself over any and every obstacle in front of her. Blake kept her own breathing steady through her mouth as she breathed in and out in long strokes, before front flipping upward toward a tree branch above and landing upon it softly.

She looked down to see the Spartan stop and aim up towards her before firing in a volley of bullets. Spinning over the oncoming bullets that struck the wooden tree, she jumped from the tree and spun her sword vertically and attempt to slash the 'green android', that had been causing her numerous problems in the past months.

John took his finger off the trigger to lift the rifle up in defense when her sword clashed against him. He kept a palm pressed against the stock and put his other hand around the barrel while pushing against her. Blake tried to keep a sturdy stance and began to falter against his strength until John took a step forward making her take a step back, trying to hold her own against him.

Blake's face was beginning to turn red from the rushing blood and strain she was putting her muscles in. She took a breath in which made her loosen her muscles and in that mistake, she lost her balance and fell on her back. John raised a boot up to step on her but stomped on the ground when Blake rolled backwards on her feet.

John pulled his boot back and placed rifle away, before pulling out a 12 inch blade since shooting her wasn't working.

He lunged forward in a stabbing motion while using his other glove to distract her eyes, but Blake lifted her sword equally and let John's knife glide across, creating a short yet shimmering shower of sparks from the sheer velocity and motion.

John spun in a circle which was rather quick, almost blindingly, and performed a reversal elbow strike that nearly caught Blake in the chest if she hadn't ducked under it.

John didn't cease there as he raced forward and swiped the blade at Blake but she managed to duck under it again. There was a tearing sound when John slashed at Blake and heard her whimper quite loudly.

When looking back at the assassin John saw that Blake looked very angry with her eyebrows furrowed and her teeth showing. John held up the knife in a curve as Blake chopped at his head. When this occurred John did a reversal kick precisely, smashing in her stomach making her gasp out loud and nearly lose her footing.

John stepped forward smoothly like silk and socked Blake on the side of her face before stabbing downward, hitting nothing as Blake rotated her body to evade the strike and sent a clone at him to daze him. John rolled to the side and placed his hand on the ground before pushing upward and kept on going directly at the clone who tried to hit him. John grabbed the clone by the back of the neck before squeezing tightly under his grip and emitting a crushing sound.

Not bone though, which was strange, but the texture of crushed rock as he felt dust slip through his fingers and the entire clones frame gain a darker look and more blocky.

John looked to his left and saw that Blake was swinging her black black ribbon in a circular formation with it disappearing past his vision. John's first instinct was to jump backwards but he ducked instead and stepped forward trying to evade the black ribbons constricting wrap that just barely caught around his neck.

Blake was caught in the disaster by John's quick punch that nearly caught her, making her roll from the hit, but found herself backhanded on the shoulder making her fly toward the ground and fall face first. She weakly got up on her hands and knees, feeling almost everything on her body strain when she tried to get up, but quickly regretted it when she felt the side of her ribs cave in when John kicked her in the side. Hard.

She rolled across off the pavement like a speeding boulder and onto the freshly cut grass where she felt her side hurt even more.

Blake resumed what she had tried to do in the beginning and got back up into a sitting position. She began glaring at John with all the hate she could muster before getting up, rushing forward and swung her sword vertically at John, who, symmetrically batted against it with his rifle that he pulled out, making her sword launch right out of her grip and stab the wall behind her from the exhaustion in her grip.

Blake dropped her sword stance and entered a standard hand-to-hand fighting and began swinging both at John, who blocked both with an outstretched arm and responded with a fast but not as powerful low jab at her side.

Blake screamed at the pulsing agony when he jabbed her and she took a few steps back to try and ease the nulling torment. The master chief leveled a rifle at her but was caught in the heat of the moment when she launched a leg up to kick the 'robot' in the jaw, but John saw this and moved his head to the side, quickly catching Blake's ankle in a powerful grip.

He swung her to the side with ease but was impressed when he saw her land on her feet. She launched a clone at him that tried to distract him. John just tripped the clone up but saw Blake yank the sword from the building's foundation, and speed towards him at an alarming rate. She swung at his midsection, not as fast as before while John dodged another shot from Blake who wiped at his neck with the sword combination.

She didn't stop there as she switched grips and kept the blade in a reversal with the blade pointed down, and swung again at his head, hoping to decapitate him. He ducked underneath the blade and did a reversal backhand punch, catching her in the face and smashing her into a tree from the sheer force. Her sword left her hand and stabbed the ground away off as she felt the wind causing a multitude of leaves to snap off the branches, and fall graciously toward her.

The side of Blake's face was beginning to bleed and she knew a few ribs were broken if not shattered. She didn't know which though. Her arms were sore and she was getting very tired from this. Blake didn't know how she would escape this. She opened her eyes only to see the 'green robot' rushing forward and aimed a kick at her head with the bottom of his boot launching it toward her face.

Blake snapped her head to the side avoiding the metal plating on John's foot smashing into the tree and launching splinters everywhere. When Blake stood up she threw a medium fast fist at John's head which struck him, but didn't faze him a bit. It sure as hell fazed Blake as she bit back a gasp and felt her hand begin to become numb from trying to punch the metal, but as she had yet to see any damage.

Blake's aura sized up when John's hand wrapped around her wrist and smashed her own fist in her face, before adding another kick to her stomach making her fall to the ground. He didn't use as much foce since her aura barely held up against his force.

Warm sweat mixed with her blood ran down her face as she tried to catch her breath and stand up against the robot as it ran at her again in an attempt to squash her. Blake jumped up on her feet and spun her heel towards John's side while throwing decent chop that caught him on the side of his helmet.

The strike wasn't all that powerful yet it wasn't weak either, but Blake bit back a snarl as she waved her hand from the growing agony. She learned the only way she was going to destroy this robot was with her sword since she could barely if not leave any damage.

John was able to regain his bearings speedily as he smashed the back of his hand against Blake's leg as it suddenly sprang up in a blocking motion next to a near perfect reversal kick that caught him in the side.

The kick didn't hurt but Blake's leg nearly lost feeling from hitting Chief full force, which was almost like smashing her unguarded leg against a boulder.

To put it simply it hurt like hell.

John breathed out while shoving her back with his hand, making her nearly stumble."Your injured and out of room to escape."

It was becoming rather pathetic now since she was putting up quite a fight.

But it didn't matter, Ackerson was probably calling for backup as of right now and this school would be surrounded with no means of escape.

"It's over. Turn yourself in or be neutralized." John said while remaining motionless. He watched as Blake stood her ground with absolute malice in her motion and said.

"I'll rip your circuits out for this..." Blake seethed as cold as nitrogen.

"I'm not a robot." The master chief claimed wondering where she had gotten such a whimsical assumption. He didn't have time to say anything else when Blake rushed forward and sent another clone to distract John, and try to gain the upperhand. He of course, knew they were practically fake, and ignored them while setting his sights on the raven haired girl, who, attempted to retrieve her fallen sword stabbed into the ground.

Blake ran toward her downed sword that was embedded into the wall that was just a few feet away. Her ear on the top of her head felt like it had been stung by a bee and only continued to escalate when she became more and more angry at the 'green robot'.

John chopped at Blake's side making her raise an arm in defense but this made her let down her other arm and giving John the chance to hit her vital spot: the throat.

Hopefully her aura that protected her was slipping by a thread.

Johns gloved hand shot out like a snake and his fingers wrapped around Blake's windpipe. Ever so slowly he began to apply pressure at nearly 150 PSI.

Blake gasped out suddenly from the surprise. She began feeling her eyes almost bulge out of her sockets and her cheeks turning red from the lack of oxygen. Her her legs began to shake from the exhilaration of trying to escape and her beginning to lose consciousness.

John was prepared to finish Blake off as he pulled his other hand back, clenched his fist, and was about to deliver a lethal punch to her face that more than likely smash it in. John knew her aura was strong, stronger than most, but not invincible from a point blank punch.

Before he could actually neutralize her though, he heard a shrill voice rip through the air like a banshee exploding. "DISPERSE!"

John almost dropped if not loosened his arm before he turned his head around and saw a rather tall blond haired woman rushing towards him. Her hair was a faded blond and tied on a side braid on the left side of her face. She was rather pale with a pair of large green eyes behind a pair of thin ovular purple glasses.

On her one exposed ear, John could make out one tear dropped shape earing. She wore a white long sleeved shirt that was cut open on the top down the middle and exposed her fairly large amount of cleavage. The white shirt had puffy sleeves if not for the leather wrappings around her wrist and constricting them down. Around her mid frame was a business styled black skirt with 4 dark brown buttons vertically up her stomach. She also wore black leggings with a pair of dark high heeled boots, and on her back was a tattered cape that was purple on the inside.

She stepped closer to John and raised a dark object that leveled towards him. "Drop that student immediately or you leave me no choice but to use deadly force, NOW!" She said with a very loud and authoritative tone that would have made any hardened marine piss in their boots.

John however, looked towards the women with a not hostile expression behind his helmet and said with a harsh tone in his voice. "I don't take orders from civilians or any unregistered UNSC operatives. Any interference with one on active duty will be taken as a sign of aggression and will be dealt with permanently."

John didn't ever dream of questioning authority since the painful memory of his commanding officers still stayed with him, but the fact still stood that this woman wasn't anything to him.

"You will take orders from a Huntress Instructor! Now drop her, I won't ask again!" The blond haired woman roared like a lion and suddenly John could see dark blotches of something indescribable form on the tip of the blond woman's wand. At that moment John had 3 options on the very top of his mind.

Option 1: Was to try and settle the situation as calmly as possible. His reason stemmed from the fact that this women appeared as an experienced huntress and from what John has seen in the past on records, is that these people were never to be taken lightly in a fight.

Option 2: Was to call for backup. Now that he apprehended Blake it was time to turn her over toward the proper authorities but this huntress before him would probably cause more problems...

Option 3: Was to see if there was a way to counter attack this woman if it came necessary.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Came Ackerson's authoritative voice as he stormed over in front of the blond woman. Ackerson had managed to track both Spartan-117 and Blake Belladonna by following John's tracer. Embedded somewhere in the central mainframe in his armor.

"Whats going on here?!"

"One of your lackeys attacked a student that's what happened," The blonde woman said to the older general with a sizable glare. "And if you refuse to stop him then I will!"

"In case you didn't know _Miss Goodwitch, _that student over there is a wanted felon for attacking a spartan and suspicion of robbery. And that lackey as you put it is one of the UNSC top lethal Spartans." Even though Ackerson was highly envious of Catherine Halsey's Spartans he wasn't willing to let this woman speak of them like they were spineless grunts.

"Sir, what should I do with Blake?" John asked suddenly and then found the woman named Goodwitch point the leather riding crop at his neck suddenly.

"You will put her down before I-

"Glynda." A calm voice a few feet over said rather abruptly. "What seems to be the... Oh."

John looked over to the right and saw a rather tall man walk calmly over towards them. He had long unkempt gray hair with a pair of dark brown eyes behind a pair of dark circular glasses.

He wore a long dark green coat that was open and showing that he was wearing a dark green scarf wrapped loosely around his neck with a silver shaped cross emblem on his neck. Under his coat was a buttoned up black vest with a green shirt underneath it. He wore long dark green trouser with a pair of black shoes. In his right hand however was a grayish looking cane with a silver grip.

John's eyes glanced at the man and he noted that this man didn't walk funny. So either the cane was good at making him walk upright masking his injury, or it wasn't a cane at all and a concealed weapon.

"Colonel Ackerson. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." The man greeted gently as his fingers clenched on the cane's grip loud enough for John's sensitive ears to pick up. John looked over at his superior officer and noted he didn't look in any mood to talk.

"Professor Ozpin, right? I didn't know you took in_ strays._" Ackerson commented sourly on Blake, who was still being held firmly in place by John who had his fingers wrapped around Blake's shoulder.

"A last minute resort under premature conditions." The gray haired man claimed as he walked carefully over to John-117 without batting an eye.

"Release her. Now." Ozpin said. The way he said it though came out as cold stone order.

"Negative." John replied. "I have the criminal. You have nothing." John finished. He wasn't afraid of what Ozpin could do nor was he going to listen. If you were to compare the authority structure as of right now John had the higher rank since he was part of the UNSC which was a part of the Unified Earth government which was part of ONI and Remnant was in legal jurisdiction...

In other words, Ozpin had no legal authority over John and _never_ would.

"Very well. Then perhaps I can make a call to the representatives of Vale's city council and ask why a Spartan, who was meant to regulate O.N.I's law, was attacking our students and obstructing property. If it were to get out to the public that our own well being was at risk from our own military force things could become problematic. It would take only one phone call." Ozpin waved off easily as Ackerson crossed his rather large forearms.

"Is that a threat Ozpin, because if memory serves correct the Office of Naval Intelligence has more leverage in ground control and renders the Vale representatives null and void." Ackerson argued. "Not to mention housing fugitives such as Blake here, can put you as much trouble as they are in." He finished.

Ozpin's brown eyes become dilated as his eyes narrowed. "I think you have yet to understand colonel on who you are arguing with. Blake Belladonna has repented for her past crimes and there is no reason to be bringing them back toward the picture. She has turned over a new leaf." Ozpin said without taking his eyes off John. "If it could be possible we could discuss an alternative."

"We don't sweep crimes underneath the carpet like they did not happen. We know what Blake is capable of and she posses a threat to anyone around her, UNSC and remnant citizens alike. Now stand aside, we're taking her in, any attempt to refuse will be a direct offense and conviction of aiding a criminal which is punishable by the fullest extent of the law." Ackerson then continued. "And you will be in a court in front of a judge next thing in the morning."

"Not our laws colonel." Ozpin chimed, knowing the laws of Vale like the back of his hand. "You can't-

"I **won't** listen, and _you_ can't stop me, now move." Ackerson said through his teeth while taking a step closer to the gray haired man.

"Wait." Blake said aloud making Ackerson turn his head only slightly to her. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone... I didn't. It took time to realize what I did was wrong and I left everything for it. I don't want this. I'm... Sorry." She said softer at the end- with John's interest peeked at this.

"You can tell it to the lawyer appointed to you." Ackerson said while looking at the spartan. "You can lock her up in the containment units at the near-

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Blake yelled toward the admiral while trying to break out of John's grip but couldn't break out an inch. "I was a criminal, yes, but I was taken into that life when I was a child. You can't press charges on people who were being pushed around every day! You don't know what life was like..." She stopped for a second before looking up at John. "If you had any real feelings you would understand me! You don't know anything!"

Her yellow eyes pleaded for forgiveness and mercy toward the Spartan-II. The look would have made anyone with a conscious, big or small, free her without a second thought.

"..."

Was John's reply as he merely stared at her for another moment before saying.

"You have the right to remain silent-

**RING!**

"Hold on a second." Ackerson said aloud as he pressed his finger on a small earpiece. He turned away for a moment and began muttering under his breath into the small ear piece.

Ackerson's face contorted to a stone shallow one as he released the speaker on his headpiece and said. "Spartan." He began before finishing. "Let her go." He said loud enough for John to hear.

"Sir?" John questioned in slight surprise before Ackerson enforced.

"Just do it. Admiral Jeromi will brief you inside the west side of the building. Dismissed." He turned his gaze back at Ozpin who had the smallest smiles that would have went unnoticed to anyone.

"If I as so much as find out that she gets off her clean streak and you were responsible for her coming actions Ozpin," he stepped a foot closer, "I'll see it that you are stripped of all of your titles, locked away in a maximum security prison, and share the same sentence as her." Ackerson finished as he and John began walking towards the massive school building while students who had been watching.

John looked back towards Blake who stood her ground with a sour look. He turned his head into Ackerson's direction and said. "Why sir?"

"It'll be thoroughly explained when we get inside, but be quiet until then." Ackerson said.

"Yes sir," John replied.

As the two walked away, Blake was led to the infirmary.

* * *

**XXXXXXX**

**[MAIN HALL]**

**XXXXXXX**

* * *

Yang's overall joyful stupor with her sister this morning turned cold when her sister Ruby came running in with another student, saying about some giant '7-foot' robot, chasing away some girl. At first she brushed off the warning with stride, wanting to get through the day without any mention of last nights incidents. That involving getting arrested, interrogated, humiliated, and having to pay a 2,500 lien ticket to get her motorcycle back from the impound.

Yang looked at all of the students around her and waited to see where Ruby and saw her staring at the front entrance. She walked toward her and tapped her on the side of her noggin. "Dust to Ruby, whatcha starin at?" She asked while Ruby pointed. Yang turned her gaze and saw something she wish she had not.

The Master chief strolling in with an assault rifle strapped to his back.

"Oh shit." Yang said while Ruby gasped.

"Swear!" She reprimanded childishly. She had heard her father curse on numerous occasions and was reminded tirelessly to uphold respect for others on cursing. Ruby herself never cursed... Much in the presence of others, but her dad reminded her nethertheless.

"Sorry sis it's just... That... It's cold in here." Yang lied while trying to turn her attention somewhere else.

"What? No it's not." Ruby said as she too awaited for the headmaster to make his debut, but also couldn't get the thought of that green giant chasing the girl away. After it happened Ruby left the area with more questions than answers than she was used to. She wanted to follow the pair but had to head inside since the ceremony was about to start...

Or so she thought.

Speaking of which, she turned to Yang and said. " Why'd you ditch me anyway Yang? I thought you were supposed to show me the ropes!?"

Yang only sighed. "Yikes, meltdown already?"

"No," She started with her throwing her arms down in a slight tantrum. "I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was fire, a-and I think some ice." Ruby said as she replayed the ongoing memory in her head.

Yang only grinned ear to ear before saying. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"Ugh, I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she started yelling at me! Then I sneezed. And then I exploded. And then she started yelling again! And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me! Then some big robot came out of nowhere and-

"YOU!" A shrill voice that said from behind making Ruby jump into her sister's arms and squeal.

"Oh god it's happening again!" Ruby whined rather loudly.

"Your lucking we weren't blown off the side of a cliff!" Weiss shouted while Yang looked down at her sister in disbelief and said rather softly.

"Oh god, you really exploded." This didn't help Ruby however said. "It was an accident! It was an accident," as she got out of her sister's arms and Weiss pulled out a pamphlet and held it just a few inches from Ruby's face.

"What's this?" She asked.

Weiss then boasted like an automated tone. "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field."

Of course, Ruby was only able to get the first two words in before everything else seemed like a blur and she responded with the most current thing she was thinking.

"Ummm..."

Not to far away in the ocean of students, the Master chief and Ackerson made their way through the crowd of kids, some were nice enough to give space to the walking tank while a few were pushed lazily out of the way by the aging liaison officer.

"Ozpin's going to give his mandatory speech for the year, you have the option of listening, but Jeromi shouldn't wait. If you want something interesting to look into then listen, one of the Schnee's heiresses goes to this school, and from what I've been gathering from ONI is that their family business is bad news. Weiss." Ackerson told John while keeping his eyes forward.

"What did they do?" John questioned while making sure he didn't speak too loudly since the walls were paper thin.

"Conspiring with the enemy. Keep an eye out for her." Ackerson said with a whisper to the master chief who nodded and then replied.

"Description?" John muttered under his breath as he saw Ozpin walk toward the center of the stage.

"Won't be difficult for you to find. With their status in Vale and how they see themselves, finding them won't be difficult whatsoever. We have tabs on everyone remember?" Ackerson finished as he walked off to do his business with Beacon academies school federation, leaving John amongst the crowd with his thoughts concerning the coming weeks.

When did he become some type of hunter? Some kind of regular civilian? He hoped not. John looked around to see where the nearest door beside the one he entered in but heard a loud distinctive whine from the microphone. He turned his attention to the stage and saw Ozpin standing there about to say something.

"Ahem… I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." After he finished, that same assistant, Glynda Goodwitch appeared toward the microphone and said.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!" And just like that, it was all over.

John thought the opening presentation for Remnant's "Supposed saviors" was rather mundane and nonrelatable. When given his introduction speech there was more feeling to it that held a lot more honour and valor. But who was he to complain? As he began to walk past a few of the student's through the main hall before passing the same red head he had met earlier. John was too tuned into his though to notice her, but he recognized her at first glance. Her green eyes landed on the giant as he passed by her without giving her a glance and a slight feeling of curiosity rose within her. If he wasn't a student then what purpose did her serve? She would have to ask him later but somewhere in the crowd a blond boy caught her interest...

John was about to go through another set of double door when suddenly he saw someone very familiar just a few feet away talking rather loudly.

Yang Xiao Long.

The blond was chatting with her sister, Ruby if he remembered correctly. He had only met her on a very brief moment just hours before after the scuffle in the nightclub. For some reason she just stood out from the rest of the crowd for some reason.

As they talked amongst themselves Ruby looked at Yang and saw the master chief standing there, looking at both of them. It took a second to register what she was looking at, but when she did her sentence was caught in her throat. At first she wanted to say something but Yang still was talking. None of the words weren't registering in her brain. Only watching what was before her. Ruby looked at the master chief, letting her eyes scan him and picking up the details and did the only thing sensible: She waved at him.

The master chief was just a few feet from the door and saw her wave at him. He didn't know how to respond, but he simply nodded in greeting. Feeling out of the area.

While Yang saw her sister waving, she turned around herself and bit a curse when she saw HIM. _'Godammit, out of everything that could have happened today HE had to show up.'_

"That's the giant robot I was talking about." Ruby said, making Yang clench her hands.

"Rubes, that's not a robot. That's the guy who broke my weapons and almost threw me in jail." She said making Ruby's eyes widen. "W-w-what? What about that other guy? Wait, are you telling me that's armor?" Ruby nearly shouted and couldn't help but secretly envy the plating on the armor. It looked like it could take on an army of ursa and withstand every single possiable thing the grim could toss at him. Maybe next time they talked she could swap schematics if he was kind enough

"Did you see the number '117' on him," Yang asked with Ruby nodding. "That's his personal service number. I think." Yang recalled from the conversation last night and remembered bits and pieces of it.

"What's his name?" Ruby asked again, remembering the tall man from last night in the black suit and yellow visor helmet. He was rather quiet and very self-reserved... Like herself in a way. But opposite in many regions. She couldn't remeber his name though? Was it savanahh or eclair?

"Sierra," Yang said making Ruby snap her fingers in defeat from not geussing his name correctly, "but that sounds like a girls name." Yang said while Ruby thought for a moment.

"Maybe he's a she?" Ruby said making Yang turn to her and start laughing uncontrollably.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHheheheheh...That has got to be the most funniest joke you've ever said Rubes! He maybe be a jerk but I wouldn't mind a few minutes in a closet with him! I've never seen a woman with a more defined six-pack than that." Yang admitted while Ruby blushed at the implication. "I mean have you seen the six pack on him! It's like the men on the cover of swimsuits monthly! It's so hard to find guys like that these days with actual six packs!" Yang said while noticing the master chief wasn't there anymore.

"YANG! You only met him just last night!" Ruby exclaimed making her sister smirk at her."And you want to do...to do..." She pointed her finger and Yang accusingly, trying to sum up her words but couldn't find the right way to put it and was only able to pronounce incoherent slurs, "GROWN UP STUFF!? WHAT WOULD DAD THINK!?"

"First off, I'm going to be 18 in a few months so daddy can think what he want's, but I'll be a legal adult by then. Plus, I didn't say I wanted to, I barely know the guy?" Yang said to Ruby who was taking things a bit too seriously.

"But don't you hate him?" Ruby asked since she didn't exactly know of Yang's thoughts since the minute they went in their hotel room, Yang took a shower and went straight to bed. She wanted to ask her but she felt it was a bad idea. Plus she would need most if not all the night to fix her weapons.

Yang nodded. "I wouldn't say I hate him... But I just don't like him.I mean he broke my 2 weapons and-" Yang stopped herself in mid-sentence. She was about to say he almost killed her but she had to remember that she almost killed him. Not on purpose though but nevertheless, it would have been murder both ways.

"Uh hows about lunch? You hungry? They serve cookies in the mess hall if we make it." Yang said while trying to steer the conversation elsewhere and push her now famished sister toward the double doors and into the food court.

"Oh alright.. But you better tell me what you were saying Yang. I don't like secrets!" Ruby chastised Yang.

'_Neither do I rubes... Neither do I.'_ Yang agreed sadly in her mind.

* * *

**XXXXXXX**

* * *

Jeromi stood tall beside a wooden desk with a downward gaze and a cold feeling in his chest. Some of the more recent news he received from a special ops unit was not comforting whatsoever. The thought of insurrectionists being able to wield aura was sounding serious. Jeromi only had a few thoughts of the subject but those, but he only had one thought in mind.

_'To fight fire with fire'_

It would be the most sensible thing to do since the UNSC were clearly outmatched by Remnants citizens, and it would only be a matter of time before they found this out themselves. If this happened it would lead to total war. Anarchy. Chaos.

Everything they stood for would be breached and nothing would matter...

He turned his head when he heard the door open and saw John-117 enter with a clean brisk.

"Sir." He saluted.

"At ease chief." Jeromi waved off as he grabbed a file and showed it to John. "Your mission has been altered. Read." He got to the point rather quickly.

"Question sir." John said to Jerome who nodded. "What of Blake?"

"What about her? Jeromi then snapped his fingers. "The reason of her... Recent innocence. Followed by the dropped charges is due to what is contained in that folder your holding. But since I have the authorization I will tell you how it's affecting everything. Blake had an affiliation with a group of Faunus called the white fang." John nodded it this and continued to listen.

"They have become more and more dangerous and as of recently they have been conspiring with the insurrectionists. Why that is is unknown to me since they have a high tolerance to 'human' members which adds to my suspicion. Not only that, but local industries have been making private allegations with them for dust and weapons, one being Schnee industries trying to get their hands on UNSC military software." Jeromi said as he walked behind a desk and continued. "We've sent ONI agents in for questioning, but have been coming with no results. Most importantly there were even two incidents of agents not returning at all. From forensic reports the bodies of the deceased ONI agents were mutilated beyond recognition and found in a dumpster." Jeromi stated grimly.

"Is Blake responsible sir?" John asked out of the blue with Jeromi responding off beat.

"Not sure, but the attacks seem almost too identical since there were stab wounds and slice marks from a blade. It could be Adam, her, or someone else in the white fang. As of right now though she's a suspect in the two murders. But Ozpin is making it difficult. He said he would alert the representatives of Vale and as of right now negotiations are still under way. Parangosky believes if we sent a Spartan-II in to monitor the said former white fang member, then she could probably reveal who's truly behind these attacks, murders, and disappearance of ONI agents." Jeromi stood up and walked in front of John and looked him dead in the eyes.

"It's a long shot but we have to figure this out and get it dealt with before it substantially becomes worse. Sound right Petty officer?" Jeromi raised an eyebrow for further reference toward his student's own pupil.

"Clear sir." John saluted.

"The mission details are in there, make sure you hand it back in once you're done and don't reveal anything. You are Dismissed."

John turned and left the room ms began to read the folders contests.

John walked through the hallway with the folder in hand and saw a blimp on his scanner just a few yards down the hallway. He at first paid no mind, trying to keep a neutral pace with himself. As of right now he should probably return to base or set a perimeter around the school and keep eyes and ears on 24/7. It was odd since most planets had different time zones and sun hours.

This planet had 24 hours.

12 hours of light and 12 hours of darkness.

As John passed the stranger without mind he didn't notice the stranger turn toward his back. The person revealed himself to be a woman in mid-late 20's with a pale peach skin tone. Her hair that was combed toward the side was ash colored and cropped around her right shoulder. What stood most prominent about her was her pair of yellow orange eyes that glowed like a dying flame in a cave. She wore all black student uniform that was an all black cropped neck top with a black skirt and black pants.

She watched the master chief's retreating form and smiled wickedly while licking her teeth.

"This will be too easy." Cinder said as she walked after the armored man...

* * *

_XXXXXXX_

_The not so subtle burning foreshadowing._

_XXXXXXX_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Tell me what your thoughts are and feel free to share them. As of currently there are 183 reviews and this makes me so happy. thanks everyone.**

**-SHIPWRECK**


	7. Shading the Past PART 2

DISCLAIMER/ I don't possess legal rights to Halo or RWBY

* * *

Chapter VII: Shading the past [PART II]

* * *

" _Great works are performed not by strength but __perseverance__."_

-Samuel Jackson

* * *

Wednesday November 28th, 2526 [MILITARY STANDARD TIME/21:43]

BEACON ACADEMY MAIN HALL

* * *

John walked out of Ozpin's office and journeyed through the long echoing halls of Beacon. Looking outside one of the double hung panned half moon windows John took in the dark scenery. Thinking it looked quite peaceful outside he had a calm viewpoint of it, but through the stars shimmering in the sky and the city lights in the distance all John could see was danger flashing. It was dark out and he would have to drive back to base through the Emerald forest at night.

Driving through the forest at night was very dangerous. Period.

Not only was it harder to see the Grimm in the dark, but impossible to detect them since they could quite easily slip through the motion detectors frequencies like they weren't even there at all. Another contributing factor was the fact that they seemed to be most active at night when hunting for food. By hunting, he meant by the upstanding fact that the Grimm were pure carnivores with an endless hunger for human flesh.

If given the chance they would often hunt smaller animals ranging from skunks, warthogs, and even deer. But the Grimm preferred they're favorite: Human and Fauna. Most Grimm would go out of their own ways to attack villages in the dead of night in monstrous numbers, sometimes fighting for days until every last person was down to their last spear.

From John's learning thought, it was negative energy that attracted them.

Pain, fear, anguish, depression, anything down feeling toward the mind would bring them like a moth to light.

A warthog was dropped specifically for him hours prior. Taking the sky was an impossibility with the Nevermore's being more rampant than ever. All the other pelicans were either grounded for repairs from previous attacks or not air worthy as of yet with air regulations. John was also given a single marine to accompany him and man the back gun just in case any Grimm were brave enough to step forward and attempt to attack them.

He kept his eyes ahead of him but quickly tuned out the numerous sounds of talking, laughing, giggling, and murmuring through the thin walls in the room next to him. As he made a right turn through the double doors with his data pad in hand and into the main hall he quickly saw a life signature behind him that stopped when he did.

Looking behind him he was met with a dark haired woman with fiery eyes in a student uniform. "Evening sir." The woman greeted lightly. "I was on my way to the main lobby to pick up my bags but got lost on the way there, would a kind gentleman show me the way there?" She questioned with her lips puckering.

John looked at the woman a moment longer before saying. "This way ma'am." He gestured toward the end of the hall.

"Oh please, call me Cinder. Everyone does." Cinder introduced as she walked beside John. She took in his height since her head barely reached the top of his shoulder. A sly grin crept on her features as she commented. "My you're so tall."

John replied with a short _"Thanks"_ and kept his head forward, ignoring the slight glare Cinder gave him from the brush off.

"You must be tired after the long hazardous day. I wish there was a way I could repay you for helping me." Cinder attempted at charming the chief who merely said. "Nothing's needed ma'am." in the repetitive tone, not at all knowing her advances or caring.

"Calling me ma'm makes me feel so old, Cinder will do fine." She faltered a bit at the end from the second attempt to try and use her real name. Trying to make her person of interest swoon at her was so easy she could do it in her sleep. This person though was about as hard as robbing the world of all its riches.

"Alright Cinder."

The two didn't speak out for a few moments and nothing made a peep within the quiet halls. John thought of leading this women toward her destination while Cinder had her eyes locked on the prize in John's arm.

The Data Pad.

As they entered the main lobby chief faced her and observed. "The door will take you to the front of the school."

Cinder simply walked up to the 7 foot 2 soldier and did something that made John recoil slightly. She wrapped her slender arms around his frame and gave him a hug. "Thank you ever so much." What John didn't notice though was that Cinder pulled out a small rectangular pad. It was called a data scroll and was often used by citizens as customary invention to aid anyone in their daily lives.

She held it close to John's data pad in his arm and clicked the side button. Almost in a matter of seconds, Cinder was able to transfer a bug into his data pad that would now give her access when he activated it, and she would now have everything she needed to bring the UNSC down to it's knees.

She let go of the visibly disgusted soldier and winked at him before leaving. John watched the woman's retreating form and made note of something rather important that caused him to raise an eyebrow slightly.

She was wearing a school uniform, while it wasn't odd to see one since they were being pre-ordered among hundreds of students it was odd to see one wearing it when the initiation hadn't even been authorized.

How was she already a student and where did she get that uniform.

He decided not to go after the women but to keep an eye out for anyone suspicious in the near future. He walked back down the hallway toward the same door and made a left. He was met with the sight of each and every student at Beacon getting ready for the night's rest. A few eyes landed on him but most if not everyone quickly turned their attention back to what they were doing before.

As John looked at the exit that was across the hall he felt a bit out of place and wanted to exit as quickly as possible. As he took a few steps through a clear row toward the exit he heard a few grunts and laughs happen not too far from him. When he turned his sights on the left he saw what looked like a giant dust cloud with feet, arms, and hands flying out of every corner.

John's brows furrowed as he stepped toward the comedic dust cloud and could make out only two voices from the center of it. One sounded awfully familiar and the other was painfully familiar as well.

Yang and Ruby.

He put both of his hands down the center and restrained the two sisters who were currently in their sleep wear. Ruby wore a simple pair rose petal printed white PJ pants and a black tanktop with a heart shaped smiley face on the chest. On her forehead was a silk sleeping mask with two red triangles that reminded chief of the beowolves he had killed months earlier.

Yang wore an even more revealing outfit that consisted of a tight orange tanktop with the same flaming symbol only red with a pair of tight black short shorts. Nothing else though. From John's assumption or what you would call perspective, she really couldn't care what she wore and was more than willing to flaunt what she had. She was currently without a bra but her breasts didn't deflate or sag, as a matter of fact they looked quite bigger and drew a few wandering pair of eyes on her.

She enjoyed the looks.

John made sure to keep a hand on each girls shoulder, making sure they were in his grip before he said toward the two. "Stop it, now."

Yang looked at John and only sighed before muttering. "Aw Sierra, do you have to be such a dang stick in the mud?"

John didn't reply, not really caring for jokes directed at specifically him, but could see Ruby staring at him quizzically. Almost like he was in a fishbowl, he looked down at her before she asked suddenly. "Are you an android, or a cyborg?"

"No I'm not." John asserted. "I'm as human as you are, and this is my assault armor." Ruby then took the opportunity to observe almost every defining detail of the plating and coating.

John was a bit skeptical at first since he had done a background check on Ruby, and made sure to note that she was very perceptive for her age and had designed one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed.

"That's really cool Sierra, I wonder who designed it? They must be a genius!" Ruby shouted as she looked over John's back ammo port.

'_Genius is a light way of putting it.'_ John thought dryly. Catherine Halsey was the pure epitome of intelligent. Most if not all her designs that were provided to the UNSC were 110% accurate with a 460% productivity raise. She was smarter than her parents alone and had all these medical degrees under her belt just getting out of Highschool.

"What weapon do yo-" Ruby was going to ask him what weapon he carried but was cut off by her sister.

"Ruby, he's in the military, they don't make their own weapons. They just grab em' and go." Yang butted in. "Besides, I don't think his hands are _big _enough to hold one."

John didn't know what that meant but was going to let it slide since he really couldn't care less what she had to say about him.

"Well I have crescent rose." Ruby said as she took a small red cylinder out that transformed into a massive clunky looking red and black scythe almost instantly. John stared at the weapon for a moment before saying.

"May I hold it?"

Ruby was a bit hesitant at first. This weapon had been forged by her own two hands back at Signal. So many memories were made by this weapon, but from the sound of his voice that gave out calmness she nodded and handed her weapon to the Master chief. He grasped the handle firmly and observed it with a cynical eye.

He wasn't new to handheld weapons since he was given extensive history lessons upon them when in school himself.

"A scythe... And a customizable high impact velocity sniper rifle to be exact." John said to himself loud enough as his armor readings scanned the weapon when it linked up to his head.

It was approximately 30 pounds, 7 feet in length with a 3 inches in width but almost 7 feet in width with the blade. From his current analysis it was also highly durable and would be able to deal massive amounts of damage toward any enemy.

Threat level: Very High.

"The blade is also lined with a high steel alloy. High in durability." He finished as he looked at the massive blade on the end as it gleamed from the candlelight's in the room.

"You sure know your weapons big boy, how about ember celica? Does those happen to ring a bell?" Yang asked as she placed her hands on her wide hips and looking at John with a competitive smile. John thought for a moment before answering.

"From my perspective they were sizable shotgun arm mounted gauntlets that were also dual ranged. Able to hold 12 shells each" He started from memory before continuing prescriptively. "And they only use dust crystal shells only." He finished.

"Uh-huh." Yang nodded and looked back at Ruby. "He's a weapon expert like you..." She began but saw Ruby motionless.

"Uh... Ruby?" Yang looked at Ruby more intensely and noticed two things, one Ruby, who in a lack of better terms was in complete shock and lastly was as stiff as a board.

She was currently frozen in place, shocked and disbelieved by the master chief's vast knowledge on weapons. Her grey eyes wide and shining and her mouth barely open when she said. "Y-yeah... Exactly." She finished and saw Yang snickering behind him.

Ruby blushed as she yelled out. "What's so funny!?"

"Oh nothing nothing... but you're gonna catch flies with you mouth like that!" Yang gestured loudly as she dodged a smack from Ruby. She looked back at the Master chief who still held on Ruby's prized weapon and continued to watch the two.

"So what're you still doing here anyway Sierra? Are you security or something because it's getting late and all?" Yang questioned while she brushed some hair from her face. "And us girls need their well deserved beauty sleep." She said while acting a bit more dramatic and making Ruby roll her eyes.

John looked at Yang as he handed Ruby her weapon and said. "No, I'm just leaving now to base."

"You mean the isolated, dark, and full of a bunch of military meatheads base." Yang continued like her mouth were full of poison.

"I said I was sorry, but there were some things you guys did that was totally uncalled for." Besides grabbing, shoving, being pulled through hallways, held at gunpoint, and told she was going to spend the remainder of her days in in a cell while nearly beaten, Yang wasn't all too fond of the way she was treated by them. Even if she deserved it.

Ruby looked at Yang and said. "But Yang you did attack him, I was angry at first but you kinda did ask for it." She said the last part a bit quieter.

"And tried to kill me." John added at the end.

"And tried to kill him-" Ruby suddenly stopped before the words registered in her brain. She had been so in tune to prove to her sister she was more mature and could handle things on her own, but what he had said totally alienated the maturity back to zero.

"WHAT!?" Ruby screamed.

That was like getting a bucket of ice water poured on you while you were in a deep almost catatonic slumber. She knew Yang got in some serious trouble, but it would appear she left out a majority of the story, very small details with BIG outcomes.

John knew this might have been a great deal to say earlier since he felt Yang could explain things, but unfortunately she seemed like she wasn't going to be accepting responsibility for her actions anytime soon. He truly hoped that she would be willing to consider leadership or possibly some type of authority when it came down to her own actions, because as of right now, she was not being a very good example to her little sister.

The little sister that was one day going to become a huntress, someone meant to defend the innocent from monsters every single waking moment for the rest of their lives.

Ruby looked at Yang and asked very hurriedly. "He's joking? Right? Please tell me he's joking Yang!"

John only shook his head at this and watched as Yang looked at her sister and yelled quickly. "I didn't know he didn't have aura, he said so himself."

Ruby looked at John and asked. "You don't have aura?"

"No I don't." John replied again to that question. "I don't know how to use it."

"You mean unlock it, there's an old and hard technique that'll do the trick... But I would have to use some of my own." Yang stated. "Honestly though you're not that weak either, I mean you were able to take on all this." She gestured to herself while smiling a bit proudly. "Aura or no aura, I think you're good."

John's attention perked at this with slight interest. Aura to him was something out of fairy tales he had heard as a youngster. While there was very small curiosity there were small traces of discomfort at the thought.

"I'm glad though you didn't hurt her and I'm VERY sorry on how she, acted... heh." Ruby laughed a bit at the end to John with Yang's face turning red. "I mean, I can't tell you how many times she's beaten someone up over the silliest things. Boys, food, clothes, the bathroom, her weight," Ruby listed them off her fingers.

"Like her hair." John added with Ruby nodding.

"Especially her hair," but gasping at the same time. "Please tell me you didn't!"

"He did." Yang answered with a downward grin that promised pain and suffering. She tried very hard to keep her hair in the shiny pristine condition every single solitary day. Every morning for over 30 minutes of brushing, an extra handful of conditioner, next was even more brushing and after that was a secret. When someone took it upon themselves to so much as harm a single follicle on her head then that someone was tired of breathing and ready to take a permanent dirt nap.

"I didn't know though and I'm... sorry." John apologized a bit awkwardly since he wasn't used to saying that. He of course knew about the opposite sex's love for their hair since Kelly almost knocked out a barber who shaved her head. But as of right now John wanted this conversation with the girl who beat the crap out of him the other night to wrap up and leave it on good amends. Now that he was put on watch duty for Weiss Schnee and a traitor within the school, he had a feeling he was going to be spending most of his days watching over Beacon.

"Your forgiven... Sierra." Yang said with a kind smile. Yang wasn't the type to hold grudges... Okay maybe she could for a while but who wouldn't? John felt slightly better in his well-being and stared at her for a moment longer, a bit too long perhaps before Yang asked questioningly. "What? Is there something on my face?" She gestured as she pointed on her left cheek.

John shook his head before saying softly. "No, no there's not." He just didn't quite know how to respond. Talking to her and for this long was alien to him. He wanted and would rather keep to himself for authority reasons.

"Yeah Yang you're fine, it's better than being called crater face." Ruby replied glumly.

"Speaking of which, can you explain the explosion from earlier. I thought we were under attack." John asked with crossed arms, not at all amused by today's plot of fiasco's.

"I just tripped over some snotty girls luggage that happened to be filled with dust, and then she kept on yelling and screaming at me." Ruby listed off everything that happened.

"Kids' shouldn't be playing with explosives." John muttered at Ruby, who in return tried to glare at him but looked like an angry little puppy.

"I'm not a kid! I. Drink. Milk!" Ruby boasted powerfully to John who had a very _'Are you kidding me'_ expression behind his helmet, but the pose he had said all.

"Your 15 years old. That's still considered a minor." John rebutted after he had previously been introduced to Vales laws. Some of them he agreed with while he did in fact question a few that seemed slightly odd.

Yang suddenly asked. "How old are you anyway?"

John tilted his head, why would she want to know how old he is?

He replied to that question like Linda would.

"That's classified." He answered and this made Ruby and Yang look at each other, then back to him questioningly.

"How is your age classified? Are you some type of 2000-year-old alien?" Yang asked while thinking. "Are you even human?" He was as strong as her without aura, he was fast as her, maybe even faster yet he didn't have aura, and he could be quite resilient after getting back up blow after blow and _still_ didn't have any aura.

"..." John stared toward the two girls before saying. "Classified."

"Are you just being insecure!~ Don't worry your probably not _that_ fugly!" Yang said while jabbing John in the side of the ribs. He felt agitated at the constant direct contact he was being endured to and was about ready to shove her in instinct. The only times he allowed anyone to touch him was specifically for medical reasons only. Being touched was unknown and uncomfortable to him because he was raised to only kill.

"No I'm not." John replied. "I'm under strict orders to not give out any personal information until I'm relieved of active duty. All I'm authorized to tell you is that I'm-

"A Slimy tentacle monster after girls innocence, got it!" Yang cut off while she gave a thumbs up while John shook his head in defeat. Out of all the misfit human beings he had ever encountered, Yang seemed to get under his skin the most out of every one.

He _still _didn't like this girl. He _would _never like this girl.

EVER...

Ruby then asked. "So whatcha' doin?"

"Standing." John answered making Yang suppress a laugh with her hand over her mouth.

"What she meant was... At least I think, is what you're doing currently. Sorry she's just trying to make new friends cause she spends more time with weapons." Yang pointed to Ruby who pouted in her direction.

"Just have trust toward your teammates, that's all I can say." John said to Ruby who looked at him with a careful look.

"Your trust is what holds friendship Ruby, remember that." John finished to her as he gained a question himself. "What are your directives?" John questioned since he had yet to figure out what their next plan was.

"Besides going to sleep for the initiation and talking to Ruby about making friends, nothing much." Yang answered with Ruby shoving on her back.

"STOP IT!" Ruby shouted while Yang grabbed her in a headlock and continued to playfully wrestle together.

John watched the two take at each others throats and couldn't help but feel a sense of dread when watching the two. These were the future protectors of Remnant? It was absurd. They acted more on joking and playing rather than actually planning on what their next move was for surviving.

They wouldn't last the night in a grimm infested forest.

Let alone against a day's worth of covenant forces.

"Hey isn't that the girl you chased off today? Why'd you do that anyway?" Ruby asked while pointing toward the end of the hall. John turned his head and saw Blake sitting there only 43 feet away wearing what looked like a short black robe. Besides that, there was nothing else covering her long feminine legs for the world to see.

There were a few bandages of course that were wrapped around her head and one around her left thigh. A few bruises were evident around her cheek and her one eyebrow had a cut above it. She sat leaning against a wall next to a candle reading a book, ignoring anyone who walked by.

"You really like beating on pretty girls huh?" Yang commented toward John with no humor in her voice. "It'll be pretty soon until someone puts you in your place. Maybe next time we wrestle you can ditch the armor and make it fair."

John didn't answer her since there was no need to, but he doubted he would fight her again.

Kill her though if she ever crossed him? Maybe.

Ruby asked. "What did she do to make you chase her? Did she have a library book overdue?" This made John shake his head at her obvious joke.

'_Charming.'_ John thought.

John began slowly from memory. "She's a... Was a wanted criminal. I was going to apprehend her but-

"But those curves and kitty like features stopped you, and you wanted to be the dominant alpha male when you commence your tied with wet and steamy lovemak-

"Drop it." John rebutted harshly toward Yang who only smirked with her eyes closed.

It was still _too_ easy!

Ruby only looked toward John awkwardly from her sister's antics before saying. "She couldn't have done anything bad. I mean, everyone deserves a second chance, and if she's a student here then maybe she's trying to be a better person. Like you since you're in the military and it's your job to protect people. Right? So it's like were heroes!" She said to John with a smile which for some reason struck a chord in him.

She just seemed so full of life that nothing could affect her.

"There is no forgiveness when it comes to murder Ruby." John said to the younger girl who blinked a few times before he continued. "I was in the middle of an all out war a month ago, and now I'm stuck here." He said while trying to leave.

"Listen here Seirra but you need to stop looking at life half empty. All the gloom and doom BS. Look at the positives." Yang said to John. "Your okay, I'm okay and that's all that matters right?"

"...Right." John agreed slowly but didn't know where this was going.

"So quit being Mr. Cold! No one likes it and be a bit... Warmer ya' know." Yang said before asking. "And what war though? Vale hasn't had one in almost 100 years." She said since the Great War that took place many years before costed many lives but created many heroes who stood above all.

"Not on your planet..." John said offhandedly, not wanting to dwell in the history of ongoing conflict. This action made Yang and Ruby look at him with a bit of inquiry.

"There's a war going on! Where!?" Ruby asked with a surprised expression while looking about. Yang also wanted to ask since her curiosity about The Master chief's "anti-social" attitude had risen when he mentioned "war." Maybe it was PTSD or something along those lines?

"I'm ending it there. It's classified." John closed with his hand clenching.

Yang simply shrugged her shoulders. The Master chief Spartan-117 or _"Sierra"_ as she _preferred_ to call him, was your typical soldier boy. A real class act she could say. The one who strove to be the best and never deter order when having the feeling to it while surpassing all others in the obedience department. Yang wouldn't admit she liked him, but she greatly disliked the way he would handle things or the way he acted. On any attempt with people like him she would gladly kick their asses but with his power levels and training in combat she couldn't do much but pester him.

And she was apex when it came to annoying the hell out of anyone!

Hopefully now he could get going so she could help her sister make some new friends.

Yang nodded and then said to Ruby. "Well now's your chance!"

"Whoa, wait! What are you doing!?" Ruby asked loudly while trying escape her sister's vice grip and leaving John standing alone with the crowd of students trying to get a good night sleep.

Yang brought Ruby over to the sitting girl and said. "Helloooo! I believe you two may know each other."

Blake looked up from her book and the first thing she saw was Yang and Ruby standing there, and not to far wind was John. She initially glared at him first and asked Ruby with a bland tone. "Aren't you that girl that exploded?"

Ruby blushed and slightly nodded. "Uhh, yeah. My name's Ruby." She reached down to shake her hand but became clammy as Blake didn't respond. "But you can call me crater-… actually you can just call me Ruby."

Blake only kept reading and said "Okay."

Yang looked between the two and whispered to Ruby. "What are you doing?"

Ruby replied loudly. "I don't know, help me!"

Yang looked at the raven haired girl and finally asked "So… What's your name?"

Blake signed before saying. "Blake."

Yang pointed to herself. "Well Blake, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!"

Blake seethed silently. "Thanks." Not at all enjoying the company whatsoever.

John wanted to face-palm on how bad this conversation was becoming. It was like watching two ants fight over food while there was a giant spider in front of them. While he may not have the most social when it came to talking he at least knew how to appropriately respond to compliments and questions.

"It goes great with your… pajamas!" Yang complemented with much enthusiasm.

"Right." Blake commented dryly.

Yang then tried to change the subject. "Nice night don't you think?" She asked making John snort at that. If she had stepped foot in the Emerald forest she would have said otherwise.

Blake finally looked up at the two and finally had enough. "Yes. It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book."

"..." The two looked at her.

"That I will continue to read."

"..." The two_ continued_ to look at her.

"As soon as you **leave**." She finished with little to no sweetness as she went back to reading silently.

Yang then looked at Ruby and said. "Yeah, this girl is a lost cause. Why did we leave Sierra? At least that walking tank has a sense of humor."

John began to walk away from the trio talking, feeling like he needed to be somewhere far away from the crowd and to a quiet place with no noise and pure utter silence. As he began to walk away further and further, Blake watched him walk away slowly with a massive slouch before Ruby asked her a question that would changed her overall outlook upon her...

John neared the massive double door when he heard an "Excuse me" behind him not too far. He thought it was for someone else so he kept his pace at a minimal and etched closer to the door.

"Excuse me, but do you have a moment sir?" The female voice said behind him. John finally stopped and turned only to be met with the same red head with green eyes earlier today. She was now wearing sleepwear which consisted of pure red silk shorts and a red fitting sleep shirt that didn't hide her athletic curves.

John blinked at the girls friendliness and aloud. "Yes ma'm, can I help you?"

Some of the people gawked at this green giants stupidity. A few of the boys wanted to get up and say something but they had different thoughts when it came to someone as famous as Pyrrha Nikos. It should have alerted everyone within a mile's radius of her fame with Sanctum in Mistral that seemed to spread over the globe like a wildfire.

The redhead blinked twice at hearing how deep the man's voice was. It sounded as if his tone were forged in the volcano's of the gods. And it was new meeting someone who had not recognized her at first. She smiled and said. "I saw you earlier today and wanted to say you have a very strong looking arsenal on you? Did you make it yourself?" If he did then she would have to ask for pointers on how he managed to forge that armor and how it was removed.

John simply shook his head and said. "No ma'm, the suit was designed specifically for me."

"Please call me Pyrrha Nikos, but just Pyrrha." She held out a hand which John took in his while making sure to be gentle. She had to say the feeling of his hand was powerful, very hard as if she was holding a solid diamond.

John had to admit the strength of this girl was not to be fooled with either. While he used just a small itsy bitsy portion of his above average strength she proved more than capable of making him run for his money on strength.

The two let go of hands and Pyrrha was first to speak. "I heard the man next to you say you weren't a student, is that true?"

"Yes it is. The man that told you is Colonel James Ackerson from the Office of Naval Intelligence. I'm Spartan-117, but you can call me Master chief." He stated while her eyes widened a bit. She had no idea she was talking to a war hardened super soldier! She had heard about the reports of space marines months prior at her home. The U.N.S.C is what they were called...

"Oh my mistake! I didn't-" He quickly cut her off before she could say anything further.

"It's alright. You didn't know." He reassured. "I sometimes forget what planet I'm on myself." He said.

"You've been on other planets? How many?" She asked with a small gleam in her deep emerald eyes.

"I wouldn't know ma'am, I've lost count." He said making Pyrrha frown at being called_ "ma'am" _but maybe it was regulation or something.

But he did know truthfully. 14 to be exact, and not to mention numerous space stations. However those were secret mission operations he couldn't reveal, ever.

"You'll have to tell me what it's like, being in space an all master chief." Pyrrha said as she gained a questioning look. "Is that you real name... Or is that your codename?" Pyrrha questioned

"It's a phonetic sign." John answered.

"Oh my mistake. I never knew much about the military since I've set my sights on being a huntress all my life." Pyrrha said. "When did you join the army?" She asked while keeping her hands to her sides.

"Most of my life. That's all I'm allowed to tell you." John concluded as Pyrrha nodded in confirmation to his claim.

"You'll have to tell me some stroies Chief," She began but heard the clock ring a few times. "Well, it's getting late and we have the initiation tomorrow. We'll need all the energy we can get." Pyrrha concluded to him while he nodded.

"Agreed." John said. If this initiation was as dangerous as it sounded then he wished the best of luck to all of these students. If there was one thing John didn't wish to see it was people willing to protect humanity die in the line of duty. While it was almost unavoidable it didn't mean he enjoyed it.

"Good night Chief." Pyrrha said as she turned away and left toward her sleeping bag, never letting the image of the golden visor leaving her thoughts, while John nodded in her general direction and exited the double doors and outside for the first time in hours.

The air was humid, around 75 degrees with a soft cool breeze. The master chief stepped down the long road leading to Beacon's main hall and wondered what were his next objectives. Not the ones given to him but HIS objectives.

While he wasn't free from active duty and probably never would be, he still had a goal in mind that determined his entire military career.

Getting in contact with "Blue-Team" and finding out their status.

It had been weeks since he last saw them, but to him it felt like an eternity, so much could happen in a day let alone months. What made him the angriest was not being allowed to so much as send a single video document frequency since it would be "detrimental" to their very existence since the covenant could pick up any long distance channels.

John stepped toward the main gates rock foundation and saw one of the warthogs assigned to give him a transportation back to fort μικρόbase. When looking at the warthog's back interior closer, or more specifically the gun mounted on the back he noted it was a M12G1 Gauss warthog locked and loaded with a M68 Gauss cannon. This weapon was specifically meant for accuracy and high damage rates. The biggest disadvantage though was noise that could attract grimm for miles around, alongside not giving the gunner little to no protection.

A marine stood next to the vehicle, leaning against the side frame armed with an assault rifle and saw the master chief approaching. He saluted him and said. "Sir, are you ready?" The marine identified as Private Terry Vern said to John who nodded his way and said. "Load the Gauss cannon, grimm might be awake by now." Private Terry nodded discreetly toward his superior officer and speedily marched over to the back of the warthog. He flunked his assault rifle on his back before he stood behind the gauss cannon and turned it on with a flick of the switch.

John stepped on the warthogs side rails and activated it's engines. His armor linked with the warthogs motion sensor and ran all of its diagnostics. After looking over the Warthogs diagnostics and seeing everything in the green zone he put his foot on the accelerator and drove out of the parking lot and into the blistering night.

XXXXXXX

The Next Day...

"Sir?" John questioned as he stepped through the main entrance to the base camp's main office structure.

Commander Orez, a medium aged man with brown hair said. " Yes petty officer, your new assignment starts today. The initiation at Beacon is taking place as of this moment in Emerald forest. We made sure to notify the school that you would be survey the exam, and we need on ground surveillance for it. You fit into all this since there seems to be an increase of Grimm today and you handled yourself exceptionally." Orez remembered watching the Spartan's video cam located in his helmet. He had to say he was more than impressed with Master Chief's skills.

"There's a catch, you, cannot under any circumstances interfere with this task 117." Orez said sternly while shaking his head. "The proctors of Beacon made it perfectly clear that you were allowed to watch from afar, but that's it."

"Am I allowed field transportation sir?" John questioned since the

"Negative, that would bring too much attention on yourself. Same goes for air. A pelican will deploy you outside the forest and from there your on your own from here on out until the examination is over. Are we clear?" Orez questioned.

"..."

"Get suited and get ready. Remember to take heavy equipment on this operation, we've gotten readings of a high number of never mores." Orez finished as he went back to reading a data pad. John nodded and left the room.

XXXXXXX

He walked into the Pelican while carrying a SRS99-AM sniper rifle fully loaded with 60 armor piercing rounds and a M6 spartan laser that was strapped to his back magnetic strip. Since the area today was more populated with Grimm then he had seen himself in the past few days, he felt a bit more cautious to carry more ammo. Bringing more weapons wasn't the solution. It would only bring unwanted attention. The object of the day was to keep a low to basic profile, but he had a feeling that would be unavoidable for this operation.

As the pelican took off from the ground like the rising sun at dawn, John looked over the strategic base one final time, giving the base a blank stare and thinking of what his life had lead up to. He was meant to fight in the front lines of war and hold the lines of defense from oncoming dangers. Now he was playing surveillance for a school. A School!. No ordinary school though, it was a school of killers.

This is what made him visually uncomfortable because if given the order he would have to neutralize anyone who proved to be a threat to him or the United Earth Government. He kept his thoughts about what his motivation was to a minimal before sitting back in the pelicans seats, and waiting to be dropped off into the death forest.

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

John looked out from the side once he noticed the pelicans rotating jets began to slow up above the trees, knocking many of the leaves off their branches. John turned the safety to red before he jumped out of the side. It was standard training routine to jump and land from high heights since some Spartans were meant enter atmosphere at hyper speed.

He fell down 32 feet with his hands clutching the muzzle of the sniper rifle before he smashed into the ground and leveled the rifle in front of him. Taking a few cautionary steps forward he signaled back to the pelican and the pelican signaled back to him before flying off.

John looked around him for a few moments and noted how green the trees were this time of the year. It was a bit warm today in the high 80's with a soft breeze every now and again.

_"Okay petty officer, the beacon students should be landing any second now. Remember what you were told, no interference."_

John agreed silently and looked at the trees for a moment trying to see if any of them were clawed or smashed. Grimm were known for leaving trails, ultimately making them traceable.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Came a very familiar call from above suddenly that made John jump in surprise.

John looked at his scanner and saw something zoom right above him like a missile, he actively looked above to analyze the objects detail, but wasn't quick enough to see anything, but he was able to pick up the sound a distant blast from what sounded like a shotgun...

Wait...

A shotgun?

Something clicked in John's brain and he mentally face-palmed.

"Yang." He growled silently. It seemed wherever he went that blond ticking time bomb was sure to follow. He wondered how in the hell she was flying and who in their right mind would launch their own students. With the velocity she was going out it would more than likely kill anyone landing.

Unfortunately for her, she wasn't normal.

His instinct mentally told him to track her down since she would more than than likely attract if not all of the forest with her constant shooting and yelling.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He heard someone scream that only seemed to get louder and louder. John turned around like a top and pointed the sniper rifle upward to see someone flying toward the tree. Suddenly without warning, a yellow stick hit the boy and stuck him on the tree. John rolled away in action and said loudly. "Hold it right there!" This boy surprised him when he cowered and raised his arms up.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" The blond boy screamed loudly.

"I'm sorry!" Yelled a familiar voice in the far distance. John looked behind and mentally cursed for being here and being caught in the middle of this. When John looked up at the boy he saw the boy was struck on the hood of his jacket by a gold and red spear. The boy looked down and saw the chief standing there holding a faint sniper rifle and did the first thing he could think of.

"Uhh...uhh... Could you uh... Let me down... Mister?" He said with a nervous chuckle emitting in the back of his throat.

John looked around for a moment, taking in the lack of wildlife before walking in the opposite direction.

"HEY COME BACK?! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!" The blond boy screamed.

"One of your friends will pick you up." John answered offhandedly.

"I don't have friends! You can't leave me here!" The blond boy yelled again while struggling against the binding. "This isn't the way to treat people!" He continued pestering against the spear but couldn't do as much as budge it.

John kept walking forward until he heard the boy grunt a few times, trying to escape. He stopped for a moment when he felt a build up inside of him. Even though he was going directly against orders he couldn't leave this boy out here.

While he may have been a student in Beacon, he really didn't display any power or attempt to escape.

John turned around to the student and said. "I'll wait for someone to get you down, I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Look at the size of you, you could just pick me up out of the tree!" The blond boy proclaimed. "Wait, I didn't see you at beacon or the launching pad."

"You wouldn't since I didn't enroll." John answered while scanning the area around him until he realized his motion scanner was practically useless. It was hard not to look at it since that was his main aid to seeing things around him. It was just a bit of a bad habit.

"You're not from beacon? Then what are you?" The blonde boy pointed at John.

"Spartan-117 of the UNSC." He answered toward the restrained hunter.

"The UNSC, you mean those space soldiers on the news?" Jaune popped the question with John nodding in verification.

"That's kinda cool. I'm Jaune Arc." He introduced himself before remembering. "Why can't you take me down?"

"I'm not allowed to." Was John's stoic reply.

"By who?" Jaune asked as he kicked a leg forward and attempted to free himself.

"..." Was John's reply.

"Silent treatment." Jaune deadpanned.

"..."

"Got ya."

John walked to a few close trees and observed the ground around him, looking at anything displaced that could reveal tracks of any animals. Threat or safe. If he found any by Grimm then it meant they were fresh and probably close by to his location. As he stayed in the area be could feel the air around him become a bit fuller, as if someone was approaching and getting closer by the second.

He heard a rustle of bushes shift over, along with a couple branches being swiped to the side. John noticed that there was a blinking orb on his motion scanner. He walked passed a tree and saw someone with pure white hair in a side pony tail.

It was a girl.

She walked a few steps forward, muttering incoherently under her breath from nature's wrath until she looked forward and saw an armored man standing in front of her holding a very long rifle. His head was downward with his left foot in front of the other, and the rifle was pointed down but looked ready to fire at any given moment.

"What the?" She stuttered loudly at surprise. Weiss had been expecting and hoping, to find Pyrrha Nikos on the way down from being launched, only to come across that same red hood child from earlier. She was in a lack of better terms fuming on the inside, but all that was replaced with bewilderment and puzzled at seeing such a large man in armor just standing alone in the fores.

John stood still and warned steadily. "Relax, I'd rather not attract any Grimm." He said the last thing more softer. This was the last thing he had wanted, that was intentionally being seen by one student was bad enough but two. He'd be lucky if he wasn't court martialed for this.

The white haired girl blinked twice. "Why couldn't I have been paired with you, it seems you know what you're actually doing!" The girl exclaimed rather loudly, ignoring his earlier warning. John tilted his head to the side in confusion and wondered who this girl was and why she was displaying this impudence.

"Who are you?" John questioned while keeping the grip on the sniper rifle's trigger guard solid.

"Weiss Schnee, and you must be?" She introduced herself formally and made John tense a bit at that name.

Ackerson's earlier claim was correct, this girl was easy to find, almost too easy in fact. The way she dressed and talked was practically a dead giveaway.

"Spartan-117 of the UNSC." He replied while she studied him a bit more.

"U.N.S.C hmmmm?" Weiss looked at John and quietly clicked her fingernails together.

"And I'm Jaune Arc." Jaune said out loud to Weiss who looked up at the boy who in response waved at her.

She responded with a scowl and left from where she came without a single thought on the matter. Jaune sighed in defeat while John snorted in mild amusement. Jaune noticed this.

"Yeah, as you can see my luck with women is... You get the point." Jaune claimed as he pulled on the spear above him. John heard more talking not too far away and saw Weiss pulling someone else.

"By no means does this make us friends." She mumbled rather rudely to the girl.

"You came back!" The other voice shouted with a unreserved pitched tone. When John looked closer he saw it was Ruby herself being dragged by the hood, courtesy of Weiss Schnee. He would look for her later after this was over and if he wasn't in serious trouble for breaching the missions main priority.

John's motion scanner blinked off the side and it detected movement behind him. He quickly turned around and saw none other than Pyrrha Nikos in her battle gear walking towards him.

"Chief, what are you doing here?" Pyrrha asked while Jaune raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Waiting for someone to get him down." John spoke while gesturing to Jaune looking down at the two.

"You guys know each other?" Now this was strange to Jaune who was staring at the two armored beings.

"No/No." The both said simultaneously and then looked at each other.

Jaune grumbled to himself, feeling like chopped liver while John decided to make his leave and somewhere hidden.

"I have to leave now. Good luck you two." John sad as he left the two with his sniper rifle slinked on his shoulder. Jaune looked at Pyrrha and whispered.

"That guy was weird." Jaune muttered to himself. Why was a soldier doing by themselves in the middle of a forest, especially today? In fact what kind of solider was he? That 7-foot dude who was covered in armor that looked impenetrable and carried 2 HUGE guns that looked like they could blow a hole through a goliath. Pyrrha looked at him with crossed arms, and didn't notice she was giving Jaune a free show to her cleavage.

"Do you... Have any spots left on your team?" She asked with a smile.

"Very funny." Jaune replied with a smile of his own while looking in the direction the spartan walked in and noted how quickly he disappeared from them.

"Talk about anti-social." Jaune said toward Pyrrha who was slightly jeered by this.

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

THUUUUMP!

The massive grimm fell over dead with a blade sticking out of its back courtesy of Blake. Who was holding into one of the ribbons with an outstretched arm. She recoiled her arm back and caught the blade with her right hand before sheathing it. She smiled towards Yang in greeting.

"I could have taken him." Yang laughed.

"But you didn't." Blake replied.

"Yeah I was, in the zone you know?" Yang whooped. "By the way are you... Okay?"

Blake hadn't removed the few band aids on the side of her face, although some of the bruises weren't as bad as they were yesterday. Her leg seemed better but she didn't put as much weight on it. The dull pain would have to be ignored for now.

"I'm fine, I just have to be careful." Blake breathed out while taking a few steps around the deceased Grimm.

"He hits pretty hard huh?" Yang commented while getting Blake's attention. "I should know, I actually got myself in more trouble than I could with him." Yang warned the last part.

"He's not important right now, to me he's past history and a reason to fight with more... Experience." Blake sniveled the last part while smelling the air.

"Yep, me too." Yang chatted.

"What did you do though?" Blake asked as she walked a bit deeper into the brush.

"Me?"

"You made it sound like you fought him." Blake affirmed.

"Well... It's hard to explain." Yang commented while rubbing over her left gauntlet.

"I have time." Blake insisted.

Yang thought for a moment before saying. "Where are we headed anyway, north right?" Yang asked while Blake nodded.

The two walked ahead past the trees talking amongst themselves, while not noticing The master chief just a few trees over. Walking softly on the grass and avoiding the two.

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

Glynda looked at the data pad with a very sour look. "The last pair has been formed sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy, I can't possibly see those two getting along. Well still, he's probably better off than Ms. Nikos. I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple in just a few minutes."

She clicked on the screen again, and this time she saw the same 7 foot solider aim a gun forward while walking with a hunched look. "I don't see why we need that ruffian to watch over the students when we're the teachers." She said towards Ozpin with large amounts of detest in her voice. In all honesty she didn't like the spartan. He displayed absolutely no sympathy to a young women and would have killed her if she had not stepped in.

He was a monster.

And monsters were meant to be put down like the dogs they were.

"There's an easy explanation to that Glynda. It's the fact that the UNSC has a rat in the midst."

"What are you saying?" Glynda pulled out.

"Exactly how I told you. They have a lack of trust in us, while we remain the same towards them, and they feel it's necessary to watch us. We have nothing to hide though. What they are planning won't affect us in the slightest." Ozpin chimed while taking a sip of his coffee.

_How wrong he was..._

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

John traveled more deeper through the forest, he heard gunfire every now and then but with how dense the area had become it was nearly untraceable to him. After a while, he came upon what appeared to be a temple composed of rocks in the form of columns.

It looked almost like an open altar. It seemed time caught up with the formation since many of the stones foundation littered the area surrounding it. A few yellow dandelions were sprouted around the rocks mixed with a few violet roses.

He didn't know why, but for some unexplained reason, this area might have had some importance to the teams. After stepping out of the brush behind him, he took a closer look at what was inside the small temple like shrine. As he rounded the first left hand corner with his rifle in hand, he didn't know what to expect.

Standing on a podium in a half circle, were what appeared to be chess pieces. John took a few cautionary steps near some of the chess pieces that sat on the mini decaying podiums and observed them rather closely, but instinctively kept his hands on his rifle.

When listening to the wind and anything for sound he climbed to the top of a tree near an open area filled with lush green grass and picked one of the strongest branches he could find. He easily weighed half a ton and most if not all of the tree branches wouldn't support him.

He looked through the leaves of his tree that was his "front for the moment and peeked through the scope of his rifle, looking for any of the students while keeping an eye out for Grimm.

He stayed in that position not longer than 5 minutes before he switched over to the upper right cliff and caught sight of two familiar girls.

Blake and Yang.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked Blake who gave her an unorthodox glance before leaving the blond to her thoughts.

John watched the duo through the scope of his rifle, analyzing where they were going but soon saw they walking towards the temple.

"Chess pieces?" Blake said aloud while walking forward to the podiums.

"Some of them look missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang said suddenly while looking at the podiums.

"So... I guess we should pick one." Blake said.

"Hmmm..." Yang hummed while looking at a knight piece before picking it up. "How about a cute little pony!"

"Sure." Blake agreed with a shake of the head. They both walked back to each other when Blake said. "That wasn't too hard."

"Well, it's not like this place is very hard to find." Blake laughed hidden in her voice.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Came a very shrill scream echoing in the valley. This sound caught John by surprise at first since he didn't know what to make of it at first. He looked around, a bit hesitant at first since it sounded like it had come from not to far.

"Some girls in trouble!" Yang exclaimed while looking around in slight worry.

"Blake did you hear that?!" Yang asked toward the raven haired girl, not noticing that Blake was looking up into the sky. John noticed this action as well at first and followed suite, and saw a small red thing growing larger by the simplest moment. As John zoomed in through the reticle by turning the front piece he saw that it was Ruby Rose.

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we d-?" Yang questioned while Blake pointed a finger up. Yang looked up and saw her sister plummeting from the sky.

"HEADS UPPPPPPPP!" Ruby shouted while free falling. John almost crushed the grip to his rifle from disbelief, at that height and speed she could die from numerous broken bones or internal bleeding. Either would suffice in killing her.

He was about to step in when all at the same time something crashed into her and into another passing tree. John looked out with his own eyes while making sure to put as much of his weight on the tree's trunk so he wouldn't cause the branch to snap. Looking down he saw a medium sized beowolf looking toward the Beacon students with a hateful stare. John hung the sniper rifle on a small perch on the tree for momentary means and unsheathed a knife. He held it in a reversal grip with the edge out before jumping off the branch and directly on top of the unsuspecting grimm.

It fought against John with all it's surprising might, trying to shake him off but John stabbed the beast right in the side of it's cranium. The grimm suddenly felt very loose as all of it's muscles tensed tight as steel, before smashing into the ground dead as a doornail.

John got up off of the beowolf and pulled the carbon knife out of it's brain. He sheathed it, not really caring if he had gotten blood on it.

John looked around behind him since beowolves were notorious to hunt in packs. If he was lucky, then he had just taken out an omega class that were known to scout by themselves before returning, if he was unlucky, then he had taken out an alpha who were the dominant beowolves and had a massive amount of followers with them at all times.

John heard a snarl beside him just a few feet away and turned around to see an Ursa coming out of the bushes. John noted it was a young one since the older ones were more armored.

The ursa came forward just a few feet from him and he shot forward, slamming into its midsection with all his force he could give. The ursa felt its insides rupture and roared in agony while swiping down. John let the swipe hit him and he slammed the stock of the rifle in the face of the ursa before slamming it down again.

The ursa's bone mask began to shatter at the sides as it wearily tried to chomp on John's head. John reared his knife back before plunging it upward through the Uras upper jaw and out of its forehead before yanking it out and pushing the dead grim off. Stepping off the massive hunk of hair and muscle while rubbing the blades tip that had bent from exiting the grimm's mask, John turned into his surroundings and noted the ground was shaking.

"Does anyone else hear something." Ren noted loudly while looking at Nora's dancing form.

"Nope!" She cheered, not at all affected by today's predicaments.

Another beowolf snuck up to John and charged at him. John held up both arms and blocked a claw attack with it just grazing against his neck. He put his hands on the beowolves shoulders and pushed the animal up against a tree. The grimm snapped and lunged at him with it's open jaws and hate filled eyes, trying to get a piece of the soldier.

John kept the animal off by headbutting the creature in the nose making it snarl louder and fight harder with thrashing and clawing. The beast lifted one of it's front legs, attempting to push John off and eat him, but quickly made the mistake when it felt its leg caught in a death grip.

**ROOOOOOOAAAAAAA-**

SNAP!

**(cries)**

**BLAM! **John finished the grimm of by bashing it's head in with a downward elbow strike, completely caving the skull in like a pie.

"That. Did anyone just hear that" Ren pointed out to the bushes. It sounded like the animals were fighting over something and one of them won.

"I dunno..." Yang mumbled to herself, trying to get an idea of what that sound was. "Maybe it's-

John heard trees being knocked over and ripped from their roots before slamming into the dirt not to far from him, but the noise continued to grow and the shaking in the ground. He saw a life source on his scanner approach him like a rushing bullet from behind. He aimed his rifle and expected another student to emerge from the forest.

Pyrrha sped toward and past him like a pro athlete with her feet moving in a blur. She didn't pay the master chief any mind but only had time to say one quick slipped out word.

"Run!" She screamed at him.

Suddenly all the tree's behind her were pushed out of their roots when a massive white pair of pinchers shoved them out of the way. John jumped back and got a first hand glimpse of something that was out of this world to him: A giant scorpion grimm. To John is looked about 65 feet long with the tail, and 30 feet wide, 4 legs on each side, 5 pairs of dark orange eyes, and the largest set of jaws.

The pair of pinchers attached to an oversized bug nearly caught him around the waist if he didn't roll to the side underneath them and lean against the side of a fallen log. John instantly rolled over the top of the log and aimed at the back of massive creature and just wondered what he had gotten himself into.

The giant scorpion continued to chase after Pyrrha with all its intensity radiated on her. She jumped, dodged, lunged, and anything else to put as much distance between herself and the deathstalker.

John took note through the reticle of his scope that no one was helping her with the delama. They were standing there just talking. While this was happening he saw two more students fall from the sky. Further analysis revealed the two to be Jaune and Weiss with Weiss sitting on top of Jaune.

John shook his head in further shame at what he was watching. The student's control of the overall situation was chaos, there was a lack of teamwork, multiple incidents of battery and lack of trust were present.

Final conclusion, was that these kids needed training in one department that define how long they lived, and that was TRUST.

He heard Yang sigh and say loudly. "Great the gang's all here! Now we can die together!"

He quickly saw that Pyrrha had nearly passed out beside them from a lack of breath and tried standing up.

"Not if I can help it! Yaaa!" Ruby yelled out. Chief quickly saw Ruby rush out into the open with her hood billowing in the wind and was running straight towards... The Deathstalker. Almost like she wanted to kill her self, Ruby wasn't deterring her speed or taking any evasive maneuvers.

"Ruby! Wait!" Yang shouted toward her sister with fear evident in her tone.

Ruby pulled out her weapon crescent rose and propelled herself forward by aiming behind and firing it. This action worked and caused her to gain a momentary action of speed at the massive scorpion.

'_She's going to get herself killed!' _John thought urgently as he reached behind him and quickly brought out the spartan laser. He propped it over his left shoulder and took aim while eyeing the scorpion through the scope.

Ruby was knocked back by the deathstalker and flew back in the dirt. She got a face full of the ground before she pushed herself up and yelled to her teammates. "D-Don't worry! Totally fine!"

This act of bravery was quickly short lived when Ruby got an actual sight of the beast before her. John could see the fear spread over her features when she shot at the deathstalker at point blank range in the face. The dust round merely bounced off and pissed the deathstalker even more as it roared with it's jaws clapping in anticipation for a meal. Ruby's insides were cold and her thoughts were in a frenzy of new speed.

She had killed Ursa and Beowolves for regular training but she herself had ever faced a deathstalker, not once in her life. So she did what any normal person would do when they wanted to survive.

She ran.

John cursed under his breath at her idiotic strategy and began to slowly exit the trees. He then saw Yang begin to run out to her sister and shout. "RUBY!"

Ruby kept running from the deathstalker before she heard a sheer screech in the sky and looked back to see a nevermore flying toward the group with the group still standing and doing absolutely nothing.

John saw the nevermore fire a volley of it's gigantic feathers that stabbed the ground in a multitude of directions. Ruby was caught by her hood that was stabbed through by one of the feathers while most of them continued to stab around her and restrict Yang from moving any closer. Yang had to jump back when she herself was almost penetrated by one.

Yang could only watch her sister struggle and she yelled out to her again. "Ruby, get out of there!"

"I'm trying!" Ruby yelled back frantically as she pulled against her hoods restraints but to no avail. John pulled back the trigger to the spartan laser and immediately felt the front end begin to warm up and humm that only grew louder and louder.

The deathstalker reared it's tail back higher and higher in the air above, right above the defenseless Ruby while she stared at it horrifyingly. Yang looked at the scene with her heart racing a million miles an hour and all her nerves on fire.

Weiss' attempt to teleport with a speeding glyph to save Ruby were stunned when she noticed a glowing red blare in the distance.

**SHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOMMMM**

An almost booming noise echoed over the valley like a bomb had went off and Ruby was almost thrown back when she saw the deathstalker roar in pure agony as the golden pointed end of it's tail, the one that was about to kill Ruby and plunge through her, fall off. It was burning at the end when it smashed into the ground just a few feet in front of her. Ruby looked at the tail for a moment and sniffed the air. She automatically felt sick when taking a whiff of horrid smells that was a mixture of burning grimm meat, and what smelled like an indescribable toxic gas.

The deathstalker roared and began to spasm further away back into the forest. It slammed the ground and thrashed around screaming. The students watched as the deathstalker disappeared in the distance from constant running.

Yang blinked once, then twice, before she realized the deathstalker was running away from Ruby and in pain. She quickly looked behind her, along with the rest of the beacon student's. Some of them tried to figure out where the weird laser energy spike had come from.

Ren asserted his pink eyes toward the front of him and saw a familiar armored man walking toward the downed Ruby and armed with a very large gun over his shoulder.

John had begun to quickly walk out of the forest and toward Ruby whose hood was still stuck below the monstrous feather. He stepped towards Ruby and breathed out while placing the laser away and saying ernestly. "Are you injured?"

"No." Ruby answered and asked. "What are-

"I'm going to get you free now, understand." Chief disclosed sternly making Ruby nod in acknowledgement. Chief wrapped his arms around the feather before giving it a mighty tug upward. The feathers pointy end came out of the dirt and out of Ruby's cloak which made her loosen up a bit.

Chief sunk into the dirt about an inch from the sheer weight caused by the feather. Ruby's eyes widened a bit at the strength he had for someone who didn't have any semblance or aura for that matter.

What really made her look at the spartan though was the fact he didn't seem at all in discomfort by lifting it. There was no audible grunt from the strain or a single deter in his motion when moving the object

'_Wow, he's very strong! Almost stronger than Yang!' _Ruby thought when John tossed the feather before placing a hand under Ruby's arm and lifting her up to her feet. She felt a bit wobbly in the legs but kept standing. "Do you have your weapon?"

"Yeah, why though?" Ruby requested while reaching for crescent rose.

"You're going to need it." John finished as he saw Yang and the other students rushing towards him. _'Now it's time to tell them how it really works.'_

The first thing that Yang did was enveloped her sister in a near bone crushing hug while shouting. "I'm so happy you're okay!" While shaking her back and forth in her developed chest.

"Yang." John growled loudly, getting her attention. She looked towards him with relief that her sister was

Yang looked at the master chief and smiled. "Thank you so much for saving-

"**Drop it**." John said more sternly to Yang cutting her off. She was visibly shocked at first on how cold his words came out. He looked at all the others and projected loudly.

"You all need a lesson on the importance of trust and coordination. The academy known as Beacon has been training the most dangerous people on the planet. They were correct on dangerous, but teamwork is nonexistent from my point of view." John remarked harshly.

Weiss suddenly stepped forward a bit with her hands on her hips and sneered. "Wait, who exactly gave you the idea you were-

"Quiet!" John roared suddenly to Weiss who recoiled in shock from the ferocity in his voice. John had had it up to his eyelids with these kids and their endless act of insubordination and disrespect. If they were going to treat every single person they came across with the aloofness and an uncaring attitude, then that said it all right there. It meant that they were wasting their time becoming protectors and would have a better time serving someone else.

"Don't say a word." John told wise boldly as he turned his attention back to the students. "If you can't work together as a full functioning team, then you'll die. Noise attracts grimm and your constant yelling and cheering will bring the whole forest on you." John stood still for a moment longer, observing the wind patterns before continuing.

"This isn't a game..." John informed the first part. "People die. Eaten. And there won't be any point in defending humanity when you can't even protect yourselves." John snarled the last part a bit louder trying to make his point clear.

Ruby was terrified. The once calm and collected solider had turned around 360 degrees and sounded like a furious version of her father. She had only heard her dad angry once in her life and wished she would never see it again, but Ruby looked at John with the same fear she had that day of her father.

Yang was tensed, ready for anything to be thrown at her.

Blake was nervous. Not only or her team but for anyone in the area who had an outing for the Spartan.

Weiss was agitated. No, scratch that. She was livid.

Pyrrha was... Ashamed. He was right.

Jaune was by far the most scared as his legs shook.

Nora wasn't smiling.

And Ren was indifferent on the whole situation.

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

Glynda nearly cracked the sides of the scroll in pure annoyance. Everything the teachers of beacon had planned for months! Ruined! Months of planning gone, just like that! "What in dust is that mongrel thinking?! We must-

"Glynda, wait." Ozpin hushed his fellow teacher, wanting to listen to what the petty officer had to say. At first he had seen the Spartan-II as a _'simple minded minority_' who had no deals with. That all changed however when he saw him take the lead of each and every one of them like the snap of his fingers.

'_What are you planning spartan?'_ Ozpin wondered to himself.

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

Everyone stared at him for a moment before Jaune raised a hand, shakily that is.

"What?" The master chief asked impatiently.

"I don't mean to dement your speech but that thing is circling back." Jaune pointed to the sky at the Nevermore that was indeed making a very slow turn toward the group.

John looked at it a moment longer, trying to calculate the distance and height, before he raised the spartan laser up and charged the weapon.

The engine ports hummed while the tips nozzle spun slowly at the end before it grew louder and the laser fired.

**SHOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

All the Nevermore saw was a small red dot on the ground below where all his prey was, almost like a laser pointer was being pointed at it. The shininess attracted it more making it intrigued, this was short lived however as it felts its right wing burn to a crisp on one small spot.

The Nevermore lifted its left wing in pain trying to extinguish the torment, clutching it. Unfortunately, while it stopped using one wing along with the other, gravity took effect, and the nevermore began to plummet like a rock from space.

John lowered the Spartan laser, still smoking from the end and returned his glance back at the amazed students. "You have a duty to uphold and that involves the use of teamwork. You can't win until your team wins." As he finished his sentence, the nevermore's massive form smashed into the ground far away, but everyone could make out the painful smack and feel the tremor the bird left behind. "Any questions?"

Ruby didn't know why though, but that laser was soooooooo cooool! Maybe she could use the puppy eyes and borrow it?

And with that introduction on the teams and out of the way, he began to walk off from the group, who were in a stage of shock and trying to comprehend their words. John was headed back into the woods and far away as possible to

Pyrrha was the first to break the silence by saying. "We already understand the basics to combat against Grimm and this initiation was to test our teamwork. It's trial by error."

John stopped walking at this and lectured more. "You would have failed by now after all this." John went on aloud to the teens. "The trial and errors may apply to all, but this is different. You_ all _could have died from the beginning." John murmured the last part while looking ahead of him, thinking back to his own team, wondering what would have happened to him without them, and the same around for them.

"Teamwork is important, I agree with you on that." Ren claimed as he stepped forward. "Who are you though?" Ren never had the time to speak to anyone beside his childhood friend Nora Valkyrie.

"I'm Spartan-117 of the UNSC, and I'm not authorized to give you orders, and I'm already going against orders for speaking to you. But I won't stand around when there are people in danger." John explained back to Ren. "Listen, all of you," he began. "The basic necessity to survival is relying on each other through everything. Meaning, no abandonment," He looked specifically at Weiss who looked around and asked accusingly toward the chief.

"What? What did I ever do?!" Weiss questioned while keeping her hands on her chest.

"You abandoned Jaune back in the forest without a thought of consideration. That's considered abandonment. Which is considered going AWOL, and that is punishable by death." John told Weiss who turned a paler shade of white.

Jaune felt a bit more self-conscious about himself after that was stated.

"No more needless thinking, by that I specifically mean running into danger without a plan." He looked at Ruby who looked like a guilty puppy who chewed the couch and was caught.

"Lastly, no one should run out into the open, I'm talking about you Yang." John said the last part while looking directly at the blond huntress who began fuming.

"Listen, my sister was this close to dying!" She held her fingers an inch apart. "I wouldn't just stand there and do nothing" She stepped forward to John threateningly with her fists clenching tightly.

John leveled his glare and stood straight while looking down into the pair of crimson eyes. "I wouldn't have mattered. You couldn't reach her in time and I had to step in. She's luckily alive. It'll be a reminder for the future." After saying that last part something snapped in Yang's mind.

"You think my sister almost dying wi**ll be a reminder!"** She screamed in his face with her hair now appearing like a bush of flaming serpents. She was about ready to beat Sierra to a living pulp and beat what's left up as well. Screw her losing that one time to him, this time she would make sure to rip his helmet off and then break every one of his goddamn teeth! Any sympathy for the soldier had vanished at this very moment.

"_**Yes**_." John answered in a voice that could have sliced diamonds in half. He'd met zealots that were capable of much worse than what she had in store. He could take it, and he wasn't scared... _Not. One. Bit..._

A mini lightning bolt surged between the two's faces, almost like a battle of dominance between two unstoppable forces that no one wanted a part of. Ren, who was probably the most composed of himself stood on the sidelines and became increasingly wary of stepping between the two titans.

"Uhhhh, excuse me." Ruby said aloud in a feeble voice, not really thinking of what she was doing. John and Yang both turned their heads toward her and she pled while slightly afraid of the two in this moment.

"I understand what I did wrong... It was really stupid and I'm sorry." Ruby apologized at first since this would be the first word coming out of her mouth whenever she got in trouble with her uncle or father.

Maybe, just maybe it would work on a solider...

"Don't apologize, there no need for it. Think smarter, that is all." John said leaning back from Yang who kept on scowling at him, trying to jeer him.

"You have what it takes to be a valued huntress, I can see that in you." He said surprisingly more calm and made Ruby smile more. "Just remember what I told you."

"Uhh... Look before you, uhhh leap?" Ruby suggested while John nodded a bit awkwardly at first.

"Not how I'd word it but yes." John agreed while beginning his walk back into the forest.

"Where are you going?" Weiss asked John who merely kept walking and ignoring her. She gained a tick mark on her forehead and was about to scream again before Ruby put a hand on her shoulder and coughed. "Maybe we should just leave him alone?"

"I say we avoid him, that guy gives me the creeps." Jaune croaked at remembering the volume he had yelled at.

"While I question his methods he is right." Ren claimed.

"He just needs to take a chill pill, right Ruby?" Yang called out to her sister who only nodded once while looking back at John one last time.

_'I really should talk to him. I want to... But what if he get's mad again?'_ Ruby though and feared at the same time. Weiss looked toward the solider in silent anger coursing through her vison. What she hated more then being yelled at by her father was being underestimated by her peers or seen as a weak little girl. Competition to her was something that defined her.

Academics, theoretical arts, fencing, philosophical learning, hypothetical thinking, world history, semblance tuition, physical education, and most importantly her reputation as a beacon she wasn't OCD in any way her fixation was specifically on being. A perfectionist. To her the art of competition was an art she graced fully at, and won through most of her life. She would never back down from a challenge. While properness was important, to her, it was being skilled in combat against Grimm and majoring in her name as Schnee. But this man, this Spartan solider was something different.

Pyrrha watched John disappear into the forest before saying. "We need to get the artifact. Now." Before leaving to the cliff.

The other members followed in suite.

XXXXXXX

_'Not bad spartan, well played.'_ Ozpin thought as he refilled his cup before looking at Glynda. "You were saying Glynda?"

"I was saying I would like to have a very strong conversation with whoever admiral is in charge of him." Glynda seethed. "And I'd like to have a nice long _discussion_ with him."

"Certainly Glynda, certainly." Ozpin finished as he looked at the screen again. _'I'd like to speak to you too.'_

XXXXXXX

John who sat in his personal quarters without his armor grabbed for the _"Bonnie &amp; Smythe"_ polish, and began to rub over his shoulder plate that sat precariously in his left hand. That beowulf had managed to knock him in a place hard enough and imbedded a few stones along the rivets to some of the components in his armor. While not life threatening it could slow him up in the distant future if not taken care of properly. After that he was going to I've onto the helmet and clean the inner ridges and then he would be done to move onto his weapon training.

"117, message for you." Orez called out to John who immideatly sat the washcloth on the table and stood up. He walked out of the conventional quarters and outside into the hall. He entered Orez's office and saw him standing infront of a screen with Preston Cole on it. After spending a few weeks on remnant Preston had returned to his original duty and launched the fleet back to Harvest.

John didn't know what was happening on Harvest, but he could only assume the worst at this point. Soldiers were being mauled, innocents weren't being evacuated fast enough, cities were burning, and the covenant were winning.

Orez turned to see the spartan stripped of his armor And wearing a white shirt, green pants and a pair of standardized UNSC combat boots.

"117, its for you." Orez finished as he left the front of the screen and John stepped forward to salute.

"At ease son... I needed to brief you on something important." Preston breathed out in an odd tone John had never heard of. While he was incapacitated and in Preston's care, he had heard the man always use the same tone in every single conversation he had heard of. A strong tone with no weakness shown.

This was entirely different.

"I have... Troubling news." Preston began while straightening his arms inside his coat. "As of 32 hours ago there was an attack at Harvest's reactor complex. We first thought it was insurrectionists, but we were mistaken again. The covenant sent forces of over 3100 at the reactor. They stormed the area and were attempting to destroy it. Blue team along with 510 marines were deployed..."

John remained vigilant.

"... And only 3 marines made it out. The reactor was detonated and caused miles of power outages, making it nearly impossible for the marines to escape. There were no signs or traces of blue-team. I'm sorry to inform you that the search had been called off and they are now listed as M.I.A." Preston closed his eyes and thought deeply before looking at John's face, and couldn't help but notice that his right eyebrow was twitching and his jaw was stiff. "I'm sorry for you loss. My condolences Petty Officer." Preston finished as he shut off the monitor, knowing that chief, would more than likely need space.

In chiefs mind, it slowly began to crumble as he squeezed his fists tightly, almost to the point of breaking the skin. His jaw was clenched to the point of being as hard as stone. The thoughts in his subconscious were at hyper speed, and his brain was burning in anguish.

"Dismissed 117." Orez ordered.

John didn't have to be asked twice, and left the room as quickly as possible.

[Sometime in the near distant reality]

_Vale was in ruins._

_The streets burned, the buildings were crumbled to dust, bodies littered the streets in massive graveyards, and the air was filled with smoke and the cold winds of death. In the distant districts of Vale that had yet to be destroyed a gigantic shadow loomed over the buildings, almost like an ever growing blanket of darkness. _

_Up above a CCS-class battlecruiser slowly treaded through the air hundreds of feet above the city. A massive booming noise resonated over Vale, the sky lit up instantaneously, and almost spontaneously a bluish white light spewed from the bottom port and decimated the city below in a flurry of molten energy._

_Halfway across the city the boom was heard._

_The master chief, who was in the middle of one open road carrying an assault rifle, looked behind him and witnessed the devastation taking place in the heart of Vale. He returned to the walk he was in before and stepped over a dead rabbit Faunus who was covered in plasma burns.__ He paused to look at the corpse for a moment. _

_It was Velvet Scartelina. _

_Looking over her features he noted that from the looks of it, Velvet was killed hours ago. She looked peaceful besides the searing scorch mark on her lower abdomen. A swell of anguish coursed inside him as he stood up and scrutinized the area ahead of him before muttering._

"_This..Is this what you wanted?" He began as he took a step forward. "Is this what you were looking for? Was everything you compromised, your entire team, everything you've done, worth it? Was it?" He said while looking down at the figure who layed motionless up against a rock just a few feet in front of him. The master chief stopped in the middle of the war zone to look around before replacing his rifle with a magnum. _

_Accumulating to the Fall of Vale, and was about ready to finish this once and for all._

_The person opened her grey eyes and found herself staring down the barrel of death, her left eye twitched a bit when some fresh tears spilled out down her dirty cheek._

_"Y-Yang." Ruby choked out with an outstretched arm that felt like it was being weighed down._

"_Yang's not coming for you..." The Master Chief began, "not anymore." The master chief then breathed out to Ruby like the angel of death. "You've completed your mission Ruby..." He started as he applied more pressure to the trigger. "Mine, is just beginning."_

_..._

_**BANG!**_

* * *

_XXXXXXX_

_The future holds no mercy_

_XXXXXXX_

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: 29 reviews last chapter!**

**Tell me what you thought.**

**-SHIPWRECK5897**


	8. Obligation

**DISCLAIMER/ I don't own Halo or RWBY**

* * *

Chapter VIII: Obligation

* * *

_"Neurologically, people have a need to feel oriented, to know where they are, not just in terms of a compass and not just in terms of geography, but in terms of their culture and history. To be informed about where they're coming from and to have some glimpse towards a hopeful future."_

-James Howard Kunstler

* * *

Thursday, December 20, 2526 [MILITARY STANDARD TIME/06:00]

* * *

Above the trees and high in the dawn sky, a SKT-13 shuttlecraft gracefully glided through the air. Its jets began to simmer and the landing gear lowered itself toward the landing pad after an unknown amount of seconds.

Inside the middle class deck, a middle aged woman sat with a distant look and held a small feeling of unassertiveness. She was a slender woman who stood at five feet eight inches and wore ONI standard scientist clothes. On her face she wore a pair of antique bifocal glasses in front of her blue eyes, and on the lower right side of her chin, just below her lip was a mole. Her hair went down to her shoulders and was rather wavy, although she appeared to becoming of age with a few gray strands in her summer autumn hair and a few wrinkles lingered under her eyes.

On her lap was a toddler, a little girl wrapped in a pink blanket and had a really tired look at her hazel eyes. She had a small patch of brown hair on the top of her head and rather pudgy cheeks. She yawned before clutching onto her mother and licking her dry lips.

This woman sitting in the cabin was named Catherine Halsey, and this was her daughter Miranda.

She gingerly held the little girl on her lap while looking out the window and observing the view on the outside.

She frowned deeply and thought to herself that this planet environment was nowhere near as special to what she had been told before. While the atmosphere had the same gasses earth had, there is nothing special beside the fact that these humans I'm on this planet known as remnant could define the impossible.

Catherine looked at her wrist data pad as she held it up to her face and clips among a few buttons and glanced at the time. It was nearly 6 a.m. now and her voyage to Remnant had ended only after three days of traveling from Reach to be called from.

She had to take her daughter Miranda since her father, Jacob Keyes, was in the middle of a civil conflict in another system being the leading naval officer for security teams. He was busy for the time being and wouldn't be available for 3 months, leaving her in Catherine's care.

'Hopefully the time I'm wasting won't be sacrificed.' Catherine thought to herself while the shuttles rear engines were beginning to slow down and she felt the landing gear touch the ground. She felt it rock the inside cabin very gently, and she turned to the left to see the outside land for the first time.

Parangosky had informed Catherine via tela-relay signals, that she was needed on Remnant to conduct research on the so-called 'abilities' that the people of Remnant could perform. The testing was to be kept secret for the time being, and Catherine, with her knowledge, she could easily crack the code that they were holding from them. If problems were given to her she could find the answer for it in no time at all.

Not only that, but there are specific details upon this planet that made Catherine quite interested. Another species of look like humans called Faunus which looked undoubtedly down the center similar to the human being, besides small animal features consisting of ears, fangs, claws, and the ability to see in the dark for some species.

She had asked for more information concerning the matter butts the only way she was going to find out anything was if she entered the next flight out of Reach and toward Remnant.

She didn't want to. But she had to.

For her daughter's sake.

Catherine herself was a bit unsure at first, with her daughter only being a year old and all and the war was ravaging Harvest as she spoke. But, while she was unsure she was also interested to seeing what they could do and how it could be beneficial to humanity. Curiosity within her was almost like a firecracker about to go off, she needed to know.

No.

She wanted to know what this was and how she could control it.

One of the airships crew members came up to her and said softly, trying not to wake up Miranda. "Parangosky has arranged an escort to take you to one of the military bases where you and your daughter will stay for the time being. Please come this way, Ms. Halsey." Catherine complied and set up with her arms wrapped around her daughter tenderly and walked down the aisle towards the opening sliding door that led to the new world she had studied so much previous from her arrival, but has experienced so little.

Catherine stepped down on the elevating stairs and took the scent of the forest around her, and noticed it was rather clean and not pollution and like some of the other worlds where the Misriah armory factories were located. She also felt the warm summer breeze blow back a few of her hair strands and caused her eyes to become a bit dry. The Sun was barely in the sky yet and the sky was a reddish color with orange hue surrounding the Sun.

When the elevator touched the ground, four Marines came beside her and let her onto one of the civilian transport warthogs. She walked towards it with the evident frown appearing on her face as she sat down inside on one of the seats. Looking at the driver than back to her sleeping daughter, she wondered when there would be a time or place she could rest.

"How far is the building?" Catherine questioned without looking at the driver.

"Not far." The driver said as he applied pressure to the gas.

"Where can I meet Parangosky? I'm in a rush and must speak to her." Catherine asked the driver who replied.

"Parangosky said she'll talk to you when you're situated. For the time being you're to stay in the designated area upon arrival." Said the driver with Catherine frowning at that.

XXXXXXX

In a densely populated area surrounded by trees and brush, grunts and metal being smashed were heard. Almost echoing in the area like guns going off next to car crashes taking place. Inside the strategic base a few marines with a pair of suited ODST's watched something that most people often talked about and wished they could have seen firsthand.

That being an unarmed Spartan in combat.

While an armed Spartan was increasingly dangerous to confront in battle, it was also very unwise to engage one that was unarmed and willing to do anything to survive.

All in all, fighting a spartan was inadvisable.

Their training was very shady, said to be hazardous to anyone besides them, and anyone who had asked about it were never answered. It was only after seeing them in a mission for the first time that they knew the full dangers of being caught in the sights of one angry spartan solider.

In the ring, John batted against the training automatons with a clenched fist and strained lips. Spinning in a full circle he delivered an upper kick, sending one robot onto another before getting caught in one's grasp from behind.

The robots he was fighting against, or better known as a specific training unit designed for combat and analysis training. They were constructed of a high durable alloy made for primarily hand to hand combat training for Spartans only.

While they were bulletproof equipped with more advanced reflexes that could reach up to a speeding car, they weren't very durable on the inner circles and hinges that connected to their arms and legs, and going up against a Spartan in hand to hand combat always ensured they would be properly dismantled by the sheer combat.

The robot behind him wrapped its mechanical limbs around John's frame tightly to the point that any normal man would be in two with just a fraction of strength. This robot was sadly mistaken when it was suddenly barraged in the face with multiple elbow strikes that bent it's plating inward, and had its arms ripped off from the shoulders like paper.

John lifted his leg back, tripping the robot over before gripping one robot that came to him by the neck and slamming it in the ground face first. John spun around in a flicker and slammed a palm in one robot's face that smashed inward, and launched in the air that flew right out for the area and onto a stack of crates that were smashed.

"How long has he been at this?" Private Giles asked with widened eyes.

"Two hours." His buddy, Gunner Gerald said while exiting the bottom of a warthog with a few oil stains on his white tank top. Gerald was a lean man with an athletic build yet small frame. He came out this morning and found the Spartan doing some vigorious exercise routines before asking for training bots.

"What's his problem? I know when someone's pissed," He moved his head to the side avoiding a robots head that was knocked clean off its shoulders and on the ground where it spun, "off." Giles finished with a sick tune. He had only been in the UNSC for four months and he thought he'd seen it all.

"Beats meh," Gerald started. "He juz came out here to burn off some steam, but from this here looks of it, he ain't lettin up any time soon. He got these eyes that look like the eyes of a hawk that's about to catch dinner." Gerald finished while wiping a dirty rag over his face before he smelled the rag and gagged.

"Ah sonova bitch! This is the rag I used to unclog the latrine earlier!" He then, quite literally, bolted over toward bushes to empty his stomach's contents.

Some days were not better than the last.

"You could say that again." Giles said while slowly stepping away from the ring. The ODST's showed no impressed glances or even a sign of disapproval at the Spartans training before them. They simply watched with mild interest.

John smashed an elbow on the top of one robot's head smashing it down its metallic neck before being kicked in the side, sending it flying over the ropes.

John stood still with his fists balled up and raised, but he quickly noticed one thing in particular: He was out of robots to fight.

All around him in heaping piles were metal limbs with sparking appendages and some twitched a few times. Most of the robotic parts were so mutilated that they appeared as if they went through a car crusher and pulled out with pincers.

John grunted in mild approval before walking to the rings chain links and stepping over them and toward one of the barracks.

The marines watched him in slight interest until an ODST said aloud. "Hey big green!"

John stopped. Not on purpose but considering the fact his entire world around him seemed more silent than before.

The ODST, name Private Smitherson Doyle said. "You should fight more like that on the battlefield, maybe then you would ACTUALLY be useful and we wouldn't have casualties!" This action emitted a few chuckles from the ODSTs and more than enough gasps from the Marines.

There were many things not to do in the Navy and one of them was pissing off a Spartan.

John's hand twitched and his back tensed, but he ignored it and ultimately began walking forward into the stationary building to recuperate himself. After he walked inside, John took a deep breath and clicked his tongue in mild aggravation. Blinking and taking the surroundings, he loosened his knuckles a bit from the tension.

The past few hours have been quite dreadful and he had almost lost control of his anger a few times to minor tasks. Losing comrades in action was nothing new; it was to be expected when the human race and come across something they had no knowledge of prior. He had lost more than he could count for from the augmentations to a series of unfortunate events in the past. A memorial service might have occured if he had said anything, but the dead should not be honored for what it expected. The most he could feel now, and all he could define right now, was the ever-growing gaping hole in his chest of grief.

John went over to the reinforced benches and sat down on the far left corner, suddenly feeling tired in his legs. He crossed his arms over his knees while looking down at the blue tiled floor. In his mind there was a storm. A storm that was in a cataclysmic downpour of his suppressed feelings getting to a boiling point.

He sat there in pure silence for a few minutes and tried to find some type of enjoyment. He began listening to nothing but the flicker of the light above his head in the long case, as it tinkered every now and again.

This is what he truly enjoyed the most and what seemed to calm him down. But right now it hurt...

While he had an obligation to uphold and wouldn't step down from orders given to him by his superior officers, the thing he found solace in was something that contradicted his career.

Suddenly, the store beside him swung open and then the suns light entered the room. He turned his head to the right in a startled manner and saw Avery Johnson standing there with an earnest stare. Seat trickled down his clean head and his dog tags hung loosely around his neck.

"Good day ain't it?" He began while walking inside toward a closed locker.

John didn't reply.

Johnson swung the code in and opened the locker door before placing a few of his belongings inside. "It's understandable to know what're goin through. I know it," Johnson suddenly stopped rummaging in his locker and said. "Regret is one painful sonova bitch; it's like all the damn politics that rattle in our brains... They just won't quit."

Avery was specifically talking about, while not mentioning OPERATION: TREBUCHET, specifically what occurred on June 16, 2524...

It was one of Avery's greatest failures up to date and one of his last that he had hoped for. After that incident that costed him the lives of hostages and his entire platoon he swore that nothing would ever come of it and his self-loathing would have to wait.

"Can I help you?" John asked suddenly. He felt like he should have acted more discreet when he was out their training. Maybe he might have had let his emotions out of check just once but it was like trying to grip a bar of soap with all your might. It simply slipped.

"Listen Chief, I know what you're going through; I was given clearance of the data frequency from Admiral Preston." Johnson said. "But I also know that M.I.A isn't a lost cause, in fact there's a bright side to it. Chances are they're still alive."

"..." Was John's reply as he stared at Johnson.

"I've been getting relays of my own men being slaughtered out there to kingdom come. K.I.A, K.I.A, K.I.A, K.I.A, over and over. That's a definite sign of being gone forever. M.I.A though, that means there's still a chance they're out there." Johnson lectured while scratching the itch on his left shoulder.

John thought for a moment at Johnson's words, and assumed he was trying to speak to him about Blue team. He wasn't in the mood to talk about that, nor was in the mood to talk at all. He wanted to be left alone and that's all he desired right now this moment. No missions, no calls, and especially no conversations with anyone at the moment. He was about to speak before Avery cut him off.

"At Harvest... I was supposed to train the local militia against the insurrectionists. But to my surprise it wasn't insurrection goons but intergalactic space goons... I was ready. Ready to start and willing to die, all of a sudden I'm called here to maintain control of the gung-ho Marines. Those militia groups on Harvest are probably dying now and it's my fault." Avery sighed the last part.

"You want advice? I'll give it to ya, the covenant ain't gonna be waiting for you to get out of your soapbox in fact that's what they want. They need you to feel this way... And when you've got your head up your ass they'll eat you alive."

The staff sergeant breathed out the last part after remembering the reports of aliens eating citizens roll through his mind. "You need to find out what sadness is worth crying over get your ass back in the fight." Avery lectured while looking John dead in the eyes, and slamming his locker door shut. Avery then grabbed a canteen from the sink and walked outside the door. Chief blinked and looked back to the floor for himself.

'You don't win until your team wins...' Was the thought that went through John's mind. He could feel the stun rods painful sting in his chest. He could hear his drill instructor screaming his lungs out at him, but most of all, he could see the flag at the top of the hill.

Being marked missing in action was as far as being considered dead if you were a Spartan. There wouldn't be any search parties sent out for them, let alone a thought of it. Blue team as of right now was just him and only him... Frederick, Linda, Kelly was nothing more than a memory now...

John's fist clenched in rage.

No! He wouldn't give in to this! He wouldn't submit. NEVER! Being submissive was a quiters way talking and Spartan's don't quit.

'You gonna cry trainee! Then cry in a grave, cause that's where your allowed to!' Mendez roared in John's imagination.

If Blue team was gone and he was the only living member of it, then it wouldn't stop him until his orders were carried and fulfilled. He was still considered the leader of blue team, even if they were missing or possibly dead.

He was making a dedication to the lives of those who sacrificed themselves for the greater good of humanity. It didn't matter if they were non-existent anymore, but he refused to let their sacrifices be in vain.

Mendez had made that sure the day he was appointed as John's senior petty officer, that he would pound the mercy right out of John and fill him to the brim with dedication, discipline trust, and along with every other Spartan soldier in his care for boot camp training.

Everything that had went through to get to where he is now was not going to end until he said so ... Not by a long shot. John knew for sure that the time would come and be killed. He just didn't know how long it would take him. As of this moment didn't matter if it took him this life or another, he would not quit until every single covenant cruiser was in shambles, every single covenant unit was dismembered, and every single solitary thought of a covenant was vanquished from the entire galaxy.

Stepping up with his muscles being rigid in his eyebrows furrowing by the second. Descendants of sadness and grief the heaviness enveloping his mind minutes before was now replaced by the burning sensation of vengeance. Once he was through being stationed here in Remnant, it was off harvest and end this war once and for all. Even if it killed him.

John left the building with a new sense of hope in his chest, and a great amount of vigor building up to the breaking point.

XXXXXXX

"You want to speak to me headmaster?" Orez asked the holographic image of Ozpin in his office. It was odd getting a vocal transmission from a school teacher. Not very current indeed, although the schools here on this planet were breeding grounds for top of the line warriors and killers with inhuman abilities.

But in the meantime, Ozpin was a civilian and Orez was a commander, meaning, he outranked him.

"Yes. It has come to my attention that one of your own servicemen was seen in Emerald forest during the beginning trials of the initiation." Ozpin said. The video of the initiation had been recorded and watched thoroughly over and over again by the schools proctors. Some of the comments involving the Spartan were rather jarring, many of them were constantly criticizing him for his anti-pathetic attitude, and saying the Spartans actions were uncalled for and detrimental to the operation that was taking place.

A very small handful of teachers however, thought the Spartans actions were poetic in a way, claiming that the Spartan could have easily passed as a mentor to the students involving cooperation routines. One professor even proposed he was to be sought out and given a job interview for part time.

"The representatives were told to notify you of this." Orez remembered from the briefing.

"Oh they did, what they seemed to have left out though was him actually trespass in the middle of it. That was unplanned Commander." Ozpin took another sip of his coffee while keeping the air around him at a minimal tense level. While he was welcoming students far and wide to take part in his school he cared very deeply for the laws and rules that constructed the schools very foundation.

"I cannot justify Spartan-117's actions Ozpin, I can say though his intentions were not ill will, but he did suffer minor consequences for his act of insubordination and disobedience." Orez avowed quite sternly. Spartan-117 or John had been lectured upon return by his failure to remain hidden and to not interfere with the school's deadly initiation. "He was not-"

"I have to say he couldn't have done it any better." Ozpin chimed. "From the looks of things someone, if not all were about to die." He admitted. "I truly don't condone students dying, not in a million lives, but that Spartan... 117 correct?" Questioned Ozpin with Orez nodding.

"Was a gallant unflinching character. I will admit I wasn't planning for an uninvited guest but all the same it wasn't inadequate either." After hearing the Master Chief speak for the very first time, Ozpin had begun to distrust the armored clad soldier that day. He thought nothing more of him and an emotionless machine you only gave answers when given orders. Nothing more than a lap dog.

This all changed however when he heard the Spartan speak from experience, Ozpin's friend James Ironwood had seen his fair share of war before and led many men and women with severe PTSD. Spartan 117 that sound almost identical to those hardened war veterans from previous skirmishes that carved themselves into the world and became permanent in the world history.

"You... contacted me to talk about Spartan-117? Why?" Orez asked with a dominant tone. He can speak from a lot of people, but he most certainly did not trust anyone in Vale. Every person is either a victim or criminal. There was some type of violence occurring at this very moment, and it was more than likely in Vale. From peaceful faunus groups turned violent to gun runners Vale was a breeding ground for the criminal underworlds empire that strove inch by inch as the day went on...

Orez wasn't very sure about Beacon Academy, a school filled with heavily armed trained killers [3], or hunters and huntresses of these as they are called here, being the best idea to station near. The idea of being attacked in the dead of night by them had occurred in his mind not once but twice since the robberies and so on data pads had occurred on numerous occasions. Only heavily trained killer would have been able to break in, sneak around, dispatch guards quietly, and escape without anyone noticing until the next shift of guard patrols begin. It didn't add up, and he didn't like it.

"Simple, I wish to speak to him." Ozpin answered making Commander Orez raise an eyebrow precariously.

"Your reason exactly?" Orez asked in a neutral tone, not at all sounding formal. This was new to him and very odd at the same time. Wanting to speak to a single solitary soldier out of the whole army was strange, and wanting it to be done as soon as possible was even more unusual, but what really stood out to him was the fact Ozpin wanted to speak to one of the most mysterious unit out of all the UNSC. That being the spartan.

"A discussion on the students and customs we follow, a rather enlightening conversation I'd like to present. I'd also like to talk about certain aspects that have been hurtful to both of us. The white fang specifically commander." Ozpin hummed.

"The rogue Faunus group?" Orez crossed his arms and frowned at the screen. The White Fang or Faunus in general were an annoying bunch, always trying to ensure regularity and all this nonsense on equality. All Orez saw was blood markings, death threats, and unwanted violence. If they had a quarrel with the UNSC then they would more than gladly like to rethink their answer on who had more firepower...

"Yes commander, that one. It has come to my attention that they are in possession of technology that isn't ours and they plan to use it against the innocent." Ozpin said toward the end more slowly. Ozpin had spies of his own that regularly took tabs from anything that might prove too important to avoid, and recently there was word going around of new shipments of technology getting shipped in from unknown places. Ozpin had two theories, one: It was stolen by the UNSC, or Two: It was stolen from Atlas' military. Ozpin wanted to rule the UNSC out first since they were obviously more technologically advanced than them.

"How do you know of this information?" Orez asked slowly himself with a click in the back of his mouth.

"One of my acquaintances is the general of the military, James Ironwood, if something is out of place it is him to know of it first commander. However, news travels fast." Ozpin informed lightly.

"I don't see what the point is of speaking to one of our Spartan-II units. They are not the most communal." Orez mentioned while looking off to the side and thinking of the green giant that said more in his actions than actual words. Orez wasn't very interested in the Spartan-II's at first but after witnessing the level of devastation one could create, he only wished he could be one.

"Well, if you change your mind we can always work on further propositions to strengthen the relationship between the UNSC and Beacon... Like Aura for example." Ozpin offhandedly motioned the last part with a tap of his cane on the image. The last part in the sentence caught Orez by surprise, only slightly.

"Aura, What about Aura?" Orez recounted from numerous scientists that has tried to examine aura on more than one occasion. But alas, it was almost invisible to the naked eye. from what field operatives are able to gather in Remnant's 'Hall of recorded records of a True History', aura had saved humanity from the brink of extinction when dust was discovered and used to fight off the Grimm and give them a fighting chance at survival.

It had never occurred to him, Orez specifically, of harnessing the power of aura, but he had an idea of a large group wanting to find out the powers abilities first hand. Marines often talked of learning the arts of using such feats as aura. Orez wasn't one of them however, since he had other business to attend to and more prime objectives before him, but the idea did sound extremely useful right about now since the UNSC was at risk of another breach.

Although he had to remember he had no clearance of sending John anywhere and could get in serious trouble for even considering it.

"From what I have gathered and witnessed from several individuals is that your Spartan or any soldier in that matter does not posses Aura. Is that true?" Ozpin asked, but already knowing the answer to his own question. Ozpin knew for a fact that the UNSC would not be willing to hand over any of the Marines for a job as a teacher at Beacon Academy.

However, he would get the feeling Ironwood would be paying him a visit considering the thin lines between the nations on Remnant, more specifically the security of its people. He had gotten messages from Atlas every now and again and an occasional call from signals best academics and combat trainer Professor Qrow.

In his eyes, the Spartan proved to be a very good instructor coordinator for the teams, or so to speak by his claims. But he liked any type of aura or semblance training, he didn't even use a single smidge of dust in his arsenal, yet he was able to take out a fully grown Nevermore with a single blast of a Laser. Ozpin was rather intrigued by the weapon, but was more intrigued with the man behind the barrel of the laser...

"Affirmative, why does it matter, or better yet what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just making a simple observation commander... Or better yet a chance. Do you believe in chance?" Ozpin interjected the last part.

"Enough Ozpin, spit it out already. What do you want!" Orez snapped in sheer agitation. "If you're saying what I think you're saying then the answers no. Now get off the channel frequency now!"

"I was proposing your soldiers could possibly wield Aura... That's unless you want to commander." Not only, would he be killing two birds with one stone, but he would also be gaining a bit of ground in the security department with Ironwood, making that two good deeds into three...

Now it was up to the naval commander in front of Ozpin and to give him the green light.

Orez didn't respond as he stayed silent. What was he supposed to say? Yes, and potentially make the unkillable soldier into an even more powerful death machine that could possibly defy all physics as is? Or no, turn down the very good opportunity and keep the Master Chief exactly the way he is with no more tune ups added into his arsenal. The offer was extremely profitable in the UNSC department and would more than likely to secure the war and battle against the covenants forces. Although he would get a serious trouble with the Office of Naval Intelligence is superior officers if he had been caught making negotiations without their approval.

He could end up in jail or worse court-martialed for his disobedience with the men and women who ran the galaxies superior trade routes and government policies.

Still, thoughts continued to banter around his mind. Almost like a pinball ricocheting off each side of the machine, becoming higher and higher in the score charts.

It could probably save trillions of dollars on military software, vehicles, ammunition, and most importantly the lives of citizens. This could prove to be the answer to the war among the stars, the answer to eliminating the threat to humans...

Orez then made a life changing decision in his mind...

"Is that a yes, no, or may-

"When would you like to talk to Spartan-117?" Orez said, not knowing he was making history at the very second.

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

John's personal living quarters was composed of a semi small room with a single extended bed and a single solitary dresser beside it. There were no windows or even a closet to hold clothes since he only wore his armor.

The walls were a dark made entirely of dark grayish metal used the interior of the battleships. The floors were made of a similar alloy but colored differently, but it was all the same. This just gave the room a much colder atmosphere to it.

The only thing that was moderately unique in entire room was the massive treadmill in the far left corner of the room. Which was currently occupied by John who was running at full speed, and making the machine nearly wear out from the sheer length it had been in operation.

He was without his armor and was beginning to pant heavily as he neared speeds of 29.36 miles per hour, but had been doing so for the past 57 minutes and 23 seconds. The limitations of his of his physical capabilities were making him more agitated by the second. The discussion or words of wisdom as he tried to call it helped barely. Sure the covenant were still rampant but it didn't change the fact that Blue team was nowhere to be found.

His calves were a bit sore, his toes felt like they were on fire, and his fists were clenched as he shot leg after leg forward, trying to stay in motion. While some parts of his body were being put under strain, his heart rate was going at a steady forty-five beats a minute since he had started his cardio workout.

He wasn't going back outside with all of these the treadmill was specifically designed for Spartans only. It was meant to sustain a good amount of weight but not exceeding 789Ibs, and used more powerful framing to stay in one piece. It's top speed went up to 70 miles per hour, but this is quite foolish since John had only been able to reach.

Not only that, but he wouldn't be able to pass his top speed without his Mjolnir. In his suit he was able to run 33.21 mph. Kelly was able to run up to 38.5 mph in her armor, Fred could hit 27.5 mph, and Linda could go about 22.8 mph.

As John was about to hit sixty minutes he went in for the kill as he pushed himself even harder, making the machines gears scream at the force being leveled into it. Inhaling and exhaling through both his nose and mouth, John felt the roof of his mouth become increasingly dry and his thighs tighten a bit.

When his stopwatch landed on sixty minutes and stopped the door on the other end of the room slid open and Commander Orez appeared.

John quickly looked at the watch to see his distance.

Thirty-two kilometers in one hour and two seconds. Good, he just beat his record by one second.

"Sir?" John asked Orez who stepped into the private living quarters with a scrunched face that didn't seem all too happy.

"117, you have hereby been authorized to undergo on Omega section level mission that could turn the tide of the war against covenant and the Unified Earth government with Remnant's relations. You are to report at Beacon Academy at the latest notice and not return until the tests are over. After that, you are to be put on Medical watch for 24 hours and viewed by the scientists' team led by Catherine Halsey. This could change your combat drastically, if not alter your entire prowess if done correctly."

"Halsey, she's here?" John questioned in mild disbelief from what Orez had said before. He had not seen Catherine for so long that she felt like a faded memory to him. The weeks and months of pent up frustration had completely blinded him from his personal handler.

"Yes. You will be able to speak to her once experimentation has finished 117, but not until afterwards."

John thought for a moment before asking. "Why was I chosen for the testing sir?"

"Considering you have a performance record labeled as "hyper-lethal" and you have experienced no life threatening procedures for the past couple of days, you have been deemed fit for the experimentation that will be taking place." Orez listed off while unintentionally leaving out the no life threatening like it hadn't mattered. "There isn't another soul on this planet deemable for it."

John thought for a moment before agreeing, although he wasn't too sure what experimentation consisted of. By law and an oath he swore he had to abide the experiments they put him into. Physical, mental, vehicle training, weapon operations and tactical critical thinking, he had seen it all... But he didn't know what he was in for though. The Spartan-II augmentations or chemical enhancements were probably the longest effecting training he had ever endured and wouldn't forget about it.

Was it something new altogether that he had never heard of or had ever thought of happening before?

"Alright sir, it'll be done." John muttered.

"Then you are dismissed." Orez concluded to the Spartan-II who left the room and towards the warthogs.

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

John walked through the main double doors of Beacon with his boots creating a rhythmic smack on the tiles. When walking inside he couldn't help but feel naked without any types of firearms on him. He unfortunately was told to leave his weapons back in the warthog after yesterday's issue with Blake Belladonna.

Ozpin wouldn't change his mind on the matter and neither would Glynda Goodwitch. Even though they were in a school that was filled to the brim with weapons and seasoned trained killers, this didn't mean they didn't have their own rules to follow and enforce.

This seemed to be the only normal thing this school had right, even though John never attended any type of school.

John heard a buzzing sound in his left ear and clicked on his com-link with his index finger.

"Greetings Spartan, a rather nice day isn't it?" Ozpin asked through the com links channel in a carefree tone. John however brushed the question aside with silence at first before saying.

"Where is the testing station happening?" John asked as he made a turn in one of the hallways.

"The testing will take place in the main battle routine area. Please take your time petty officer." Ozpin said as he signed off. John only kept to space at a minimal well he walked down then your endless cream-colored halls with a number of large brown doors leading into a multitude of different classes. He kept this up for about 4 minutes until he heard very obnoxious and loud noises coming from one particular room. He became quite curious at this but continue to walk forward and almost walked past it when he heard the familiar girl yell out, "Come on Weiss, show it who's boss!"

He began to hear grunts and a very fertile growl emitting from the room beside him. This continued more drastically to the point he began hearing running boots skid across the floor and loud hooves smacking the floor. He looked on his HUDS scanner, seeing a room full of students, or at least that's what he thought since the school year had begun.

He then heard a few clangs, almost as if a steel rod had hit the floor and spun across the room at a very fast pace, like someone had thrown it. John took a cautionary step near the door and wrapped his fingers are on the handle when he heard. "Oh ho, now what are you going to do without your weapon?" said a very joyful male voice through the walls.

Ruby who was in tactic mode yelled out to her comrade. "Weiss, go for its belly, there's no armor underneath i—"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yelled very loudly and clearly agitated.

John, finding the yelling a bit eerie, finally swung the brown door open and caught sight of something white and black for his part envisioned trained on something that seemed almost too animal like for his taste. Something very fast and hard smashed into his chest, right above his stomach. It made him gasp for air and spit slightly in his helmet.

It felt as if he was hit straight on by a speeding warthog. He shook his body and before he knew it, he had been pushed onto his back and slammed on the floor, grunting out loud and assessing what was going on.

His arms instinctively wrapped around the creature's body and he at first tried to pry it off him with all his might. The thing caught him off guard and he was in a position where he couldn't get his arms around it properly.

He looked down to see a double pair of fiery orange eyes staring into his own.

It was a boar styled Grimm. A massive question though I peered inside the master Chiefs head. Why on earth was there a Grimm inside beacon Academy? Weren't the students inside the school supposed to kill these things? Not let them inside?

This Grimm though was different, a type that he had never seen before. John had always been told to study the enemy before battle otherwise you were walking in a death zone, but some species of the grimm were scattered and hard to come by.

The grimm had massive tusks that were on each side of his head with red markings on them and were in a curl up words meant for goring and jagging into flesh.

Like all of the agreement had several plates across its body made of the same strong bony material that all Grimm possessed. It had a two piece mask with red markings along it, but this grimms mask had one that resembled distinctive arrow like mark on its forehead, right between its eyes.

The thing on John's chest snapped and growled into his helmets face, trying to use its overly extended canines to tear into him. John could see the hundreds of pointed teeth in its mouth and see the hot breath coming from it's nostrils and fog up the outside of his visor. John wrapped both hands around the creatures bone tusks and growled loudly at the fight this Grimm was putting up. Wrenching toward the left, he forced the thing off of him and rolled on top of it to properly execute it.

John reached for his thigh and was about to grasp the grip of his M60 Magnum, and put a bullet right between the Boars eyes, but felt his fingers grabbed on to nothing. His fingers brushed the side of his thigh plating for something, anything, but alas, nothing. With one hand he looked for a weapon and held down the boar with his knee stabbing into its ribs and his hand clutching a clump of ragged hair between his fingers. He soon realized he had left his weapons in the armory at the strategic base.

'Damnit.' John mentally cursed. The time it took to feel down for a weapon was long enough for the boar to struggle out of John's grasp and roll back onto its feet as it pushed him off roughly.

John shuffled back a bit and held his arms out to the sides while spreading his legs and locking up his muscles, studying the animal infront of him and thinking of any way to take him out.

The boar let out a curdling squeal as it charged at John, but also made the biggest mistake at charging a Spartan who had his eyes locked on him.

John let the air exit out of his nose and tightened his fingers as he sprinted towards the boar that lunged out at him with it's jaws open wide...

Weiss was just about to deliver a killing blow to the boarbatusk when she became distracted to the side of the door opening and a pair of heavy feet walking in. She wasn't able to see the grim mow her down and then on to the unsuspecting visitor into the room. When she regained her bearings and looked out the door she saw the grim mauling someone and became very worried, almost hysterical when seeing that happen.

She automatically went for her weapon while ignoring the gasps of surprise and the teachers panicked yells, and was about to alter the situation and save the man being mauled by the grim.

It was unexpected however when the wall exploded.

Pieces of dust and plaster sprayed all over the place and onto students who watched the full body of the boarbatusk fly across the room and smash into the desk. The wood crunched and collapsed with the excessive 500 pounds that suddenly fell on top of it. John stepped through the door beside, the newly created hole, in the wall and asserted his surroundings. Twenty-one students, one teacher, and one Grimm.

Some of the students began muttering to themselves while many stayed deathly silent. Some didn't even breathe at the sight of the soldier who began walking through.

Yang however was mentally groaning. 'Beside the long ass lecture HE HAS TO SHOW UP AGAIN!'

Yang wanted to put the last couple of days behind her, or at least try to forget about them completely and revert to the happy go luckiness she seemed to have radiating around her. It has been hell for her to go through these last few days feeling like a criminal, the guilt that would sometimes linger in her mind and pester her uncontrollably for minutes on end.

But fate, the indestructible string that seemed to be a bitch and toy with her flipped her off again by dropping the Spartan near her. IN HER CLASSROOM NO LESS!

She didn't want to admit it, but what he said yesterday was completely and undoubtedly true to the fullest extent. It was just in a flare the moment where she became so angry that she just couldn't tell left from right, and all she could see was red.

They were sloppy.

She just didn't want to admit it because she wasn't too embarrassed to submit and say sorry in front of everyone. It seemed to her that Sierra just brought bad luck wherever she was.

The first time they met she was thrown in jail, her beloved weapons were crushed, and her bike was taken to the impound. The second time he was around her very own partner, Blake, had been having some very serious trust issues. Yang didn't know why, but she blamed Sierra for it since he had an altercation with Blake sometime in the past. Then the golden moment was number three, when ruby was almost killed, but he saved her...

...

Yang thought for a moment before changing her idea on that.

At least be saved her, she couldn't use that against him.

But that didn't change the fact she still didn't like him, she gave him respect but her viewpoint wouldn't deter.

What was with him coming to beacon? In fact why on earth would he be here in the first place? He's a solider for crying out loud, not some teachers-aid that needs to be here every five minutes making her life miserable!

Blake was in the same boat as well and was trying to think of a silent way to leave the room. When she saw the boar ignore Weiss and go for someone outside she was about to leap over her desk and see what happened, but stopped herself when the boar flew through a wall and the Spartan made his appearance. Some of the past few weeks have been the hardest for her and a very long- long time. It seems that letting go of the past was almost near impossible when something as important as a Spartan, kept rearing its head around every corner and coming back into her life.

She wanted to turn her life of crime anticipated history and move on with a brighter side of life and forget the white the fangs bloody days. She had stolen, she had lied, she had participated in villainous acts, she had even killed on more than a few occasions.

She wanted to bury it.

Bury it deep.

Keep it hidden from the world.

But with him, the past would soon escape the cover of the dirt and into the light and everyone will truly see for what she was and who she truly stood for. As it turned out the past is like dust.

Dust that would be brushed away and unconcealed for everyone's eyes to lay upon.

It would happen whether she likes it or not, eventually. Today, tomorrow, next week, next month, next year, it wouldn't matter.

Ruby was a bit amazed at how Sierra handled a boarbatusk. Because some when full grown could easily weigh a ton.

"Teacher. Now." John ordered stoically but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What's it to you anyway tin man?" a rather built boy said. The said boy looked around seventeen years old with burnt orange hair and indigo eyes. He was well built, and wore a standard Beacon student uniform. That was all John could see since the orange haired boy was sitting down. Around him there were a mass of chuckling students who didn't seem at all friendly nor helpful in any manner. John was getting an odd vibe from these four, and he didn't like that.

John eyed the boy for a moment longer before brushing off his advances. John looked to see a man in a red uniform come up and say. "My good sir, can I help yo-

"Why was there a Grimm in here?" John questioned while ignoring some of the classes further talking. A Grimm inside a building spoke words, but one being deliberately placed here was another.

"A powerful Hunter must know when to fight against Grimm." The robust man said aloud and full of enthusiasm. John looked over the man and saw a rather large iron barred cage.

"And you brought one into a school? Isn't that pushing it?" John questioned while the kids in the class began to talk amongst themselves.

"See here you valued stranger, I was simply showing the future hunters and Huntress is how to handle, and properly vanquish one of these beasts in their midst. It was only a test run and no one was in serious danger, but it would seem your intervention has caused some rather severe damages to my classroom." After that being said a larger piece of the poster wall collapse on itself, making the medium size hole in even larger hole with pipes and wood sticking out on all ends right next to the door.

"It would seem I have spoken too soon I'm, afraid. I hope this won't be deducted from my paycheck." The teacher said while, rubbing his chin in concern.

The boar who was beginning to exit out of it's dizziness tried to sit up and escape. John didn't allow this as he walked forward over to the boar, lifted his left foot up right above its neck, and stomped down on it with all of his force. In that moment a sickening yet dull crack echoed throughout the room and the grim took its last breath.

Blood seeped through it's nose and the massive amount of exertion caused the boars eyes to pop right out of it's sockets. Its final thought ran crazily though it's head like a pinball. Scattering aimlessly as it entered a world of darkness and finally into oblivion.

"Holy crap!" Yang yelled. Whenever she was pushed to her limit and flew into a rage she would commit or sometimes do dirty things, but this was a whole new level of gore.

Ruby's mouth dropped open as she gasped at the bloody sight.

Blake sat silently but her eyes were wide and her fingers clenched.

Weiss growled loudly, not at all feeling content with herself after being humiliated twice in front of everyone, including Pyrrha herself. She stepped forward threateningly to the Spartans back and yelled. "That was my kill you walking piece of-" Weiss began loudly but was cut off abruptly when John suddenly, much faster than she had expected, turned to her just a few inches away and looked down at her.

He held an imposing stature with his shoulders and frame tensing. She noted that he was quite easily the tallest person should ever witnessed in her entire life.

Some of the possessed knights that she would use for practice in her home almost reminded her of this man in front of her now that she was this close. It took a fair amount of all her willpower not to strike him down at this moment.

"The yelling said otherwise Weiss. I'm not deaf." John said in a detested tone toward the young heiress. "When taking on Grimm there are three things you should know... Stay alert, lock your eyes... And don't give away your position." John said the last part louder making her recoil from his voice.

His sheer rage reminded her almost of her father.

'He's quite different today, I wonder what's troubling him.' Pyrrha thought while watching the spartan clench his fingers tightly.

Professor port pinched the side of his overly large grey mustache and analyzed the man in armour before him for a moment longer. Instantly he snapped his fingers and said quite loudly. "Oh my dear boy, I almost didn't recognize you for a second. You're that soldier that was talking, oh wait my mistake, lecturing the students how to be a proper hunter during the initiation exams yesterday. That's it! The Spartan."

John frowned at this, like he was being corrected for something that was vital. He cleared his thoughts then said. "It wasn't lecturing, it was... essential."

"Yes, yes good show! I couldn't have said it better myself, indeed. Volumes your voice spoke and its magnitude of resilience above all others really shook me down to the core! But I must request Spartan? What business do you have here? Have you come to tell use tales of your travels?"

"I'm looking for Ozpin. I was told to come here and find him in the battle training area. I can't find it though." John answered back while a hundred pairs of eyes staring into him. This action made him feel as if he were in a fishbowl.

"The battle room?! Oh yes it's down the hall you were coming in and toward your left behind a pair of sliding doors. As a matter of fact Miss Pyrrha can show you the way. Pyrrha, be a dear and give the Spartan the route." Port said rather passionately. Pyrrha looked at the master chief who stood like a statue before she stood up and walked down the steps over to the door.

John complied and walked out with her, feeling downcast at his actions... In a unearthly way.

"Good day to you." Port waved off to the two as another chunk of the wall fell loose and crashed on the now bigger pile and created a dust cloud. "Very we'll class, until we get this hole fixed," port then glazed his eyes at his desk with the dead Grimm boar on top of it, "along with purchasing a new desk, class will be dismissed until further notice. Your homework will be on page 1337. You must answer all the questions in complete sentences, and please no plagiarizing. Fail to do so will be an immediate sentence to Ozpin's office."

The class complied. Yang looked at John leaving the room and said to herself. 'What is up with him?' While she picked up a few of her bunched up papers and fixed her skirt a bit. These school uniforms were brand new and hadn't ever been worn yet, they were still a bit stiff in some areas.

Jaune who saw the whole thing whispered to himself. "Jeez, what's her problem..." Then he looked at the boars corpse and shivered when he saw it's tongue hanging out. "And his?" Jaune uttered in disgust. That soldier was uncanny to him.

When he was a child his grandfather told stories of the soldiers who would stand by him at the front lines, ready to die defending the outer walls from grimm. He didn't really know why there was a soldier participating in the initiation, but he had become worried that the Spartan might have found out his secret and that he was sent to arrest him for faking his way into Beacon.

He had trouble sleeping the last few nights because of it and he was worried that his time here would be cut shorter than that nevermore yesterday...

Ruby watched Weiss leave the room rather quickly and hastily, like something was biting her and she's trying her hardest to leave the room without letting anyone know what her issue was. But deep down, Ruby knew exactly what her problem was and wanted to get this mild situation sorted out. After all, they were partners for the next four years until they graduated, she just wanted to try and bury the hatchet so they can get things to a positive beginning and that's decent relationship as being a leader ... The key word being 'try.'

Blake reached below her desk and finally took a book out and red writing labeled 'Ninjas of Love' before sliding it into her book bag in between a stack of papers and zipping it up, making sure no one saw it under any circumstances. She also took out a small journal that she would sketch in every now and then, for opening it and looking at an old face sketch of her former teacher/ partner Adam Taurus. For some odd reason, Adam and the Spartan were alike in a way, yet both different in many ways. While she didn't agree to the way he solved things she still missed his voice. His smell. His face. She missed him.

Both silent yet strong types, but they both had darkness within them. Blake held a thorough dislike for the Spartan, and a somewhat negative feeling to Adam with connections to his dark past.

Blake reached up to adjust the bow on top of her head gingerly, making sure no one was watching her also tender the small bandage that wrapped the wound on her ear.

When the Spartan attempted to hit her with his combat knife days before, he had missed. That is until she had went to the bathroom to check her injuries and saw he had sliced a good portion of her right ear, nearly cutting it right off. She was not only very angry for the scar he had created but greatly hurt inside. She wanted her Faunus heritage hidden since everyone with him included would ridicule her without a blink in the eye.

Earlier viewpoints were based upon how the world saw her and treated her kind, and it wasn't good at all. He was probably no better, in fact he was probably one of the men and women who would take great pleasure in exterminating off all faunus on the entire planet.

Blake had a frown on her face as she got up and left the room.

As Professor Port watched all his students pack their things up and leave. He felt rather joy-ish that he made it through day one without any incidents. He then looked back at his smashed desk and sighed.

On his first day he had to order a new desk...

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

"That was rather violent." Pyrrha admitted to him while trying to avert her own attention from the Spartans obvious dark demeanor.

Silence as John's reply as he kept walking forward. Being too violent was absolutely inconsequential when it came to killing. Silence yes, but he Grimm was down and had already suffered several bone fractures that wouldn't allow it to ever walk again, internal hemorrhaging, and was not going anywhere anytime soon.

It was clean, efficient, and lethal. He had done it without so much as a blade.

"...I wanted to say though that it was a rather quick way to kill it. Your aura must be very potent for you to throw the boar like that." Pyrrha mentioned. She could tell that the boar was thrown by the height it had entered when it made the hole. If it had been kicked the boar would have been coming in at an upward angle followed by it going further than what it should have.

"No aura." John said back and made Pyrrha look at him questioningly, almost like she misheard it.

"You don't use aura?" Pyrrha asked.

John shook his head.

"Really? So you don't have a specific semblance?" Pyrrha questioned while looking at him. Everyone she had battled alongside had a semblance. Her own was quite rare and very effective in combat almost to the point she was untouchable.

"None. Everything I do is me. I'm not sure how to use aura... Or in a sense, activate it." John said make Pyrrha nod and agree.

They both walked a few steps further, ignoring the oblivious yells behind them in the hallway, courtesy of Weiss's declaration from allowing Ruby, the invalid child, of being called the leader.

"She's angry." Pyrrha noted. "I wonder what has her in such a fuss." Weiss was weird to her. She was so kind angels generous to her yet mean and rash without everyone who so much as looked at her the wrong way. Pyrrha made sure to put some distance between her and stick to what was ahead.

"I wouldn't know. What I know is that she's incapable of controlling her emotions, too many." John claimed while making a right turn. Even though he had met her yesterday he instantly

"About yesterday... I wanted to apologize and ask you something. If you were in the same position what would have you done?" Pyrrha asked while stopping, John took this action and stopped as well.

"A plan would have been better... And order. All that noise does nothing but attract them." John said barely above a loud tone. When planning a retrieval mission he would appoint jobs to each of Blue-TEAM.

Linda was the eyes with her precise sharpshooting,

Fred was the assault specialist with his deadly combat skills and guerrilla warfare tactics.

Kelly was the tactical support with her sheer speed.

"Negative energy does too. Sadness, anxiety, hopelessness..." Pyrrha listed off with a thoughtful expression. "The Grimm are dangerous Chief, but we are not in a position where we can't defend ourselves. We're here to become the best after all..." She also told the chief who scoffed at this.

The Best? Please. The best were all but dead by now...

"Ruby was almost killed and so was Jaune. If you hadn't found him the Grimm would have, not to mention you could have too with the deathstalker." He told Pyrrha with an upright tone. It was self confidence like that that would end up getting you killed on the very first day. "Being the leader takes determination and sacrificing for the greater good..." John said to Pyrrha since he had heard that the teams were announced, and based on their level of skills the strongest was put up as leader.

Pyrrha caught on to his gestures and waved her hands. "Oh, I wasn't appointed leader." Pyrrha admitted bashfully, making John tilt his head. "Jaune was. He was paired with me, Ren was paired with Nora. Our team name is JNPR." She answered making John think for a moment.

'Juniper?" Before another thought crossed his mind. "Jaune? Why is that?" From his perspective Jaune wasn't exactly a top of the line survivalist. As a matter of fact he couldn't even get himself out of a tree, let alone lead a battalion in a war if there ever was one.

"Ozpin appointed him as the leader." Pyrrha admitted and also looked back at chief. "Ruby was made the leader of her own team. Team RWBY with Weiss, Blake, and her sister Yang." Pyrrha said making John want to face palm at that announcement.

Who in their right mind would make Ruby the leader? From John's statistics, Ruby showed no special or physical attributes and would be considered a failure by all his superior officers. She wasn't mentally capable either of handling such a task. None of them were.

From his outlook and otherwise mental notes on Weiss, she was far too loud and obnoxious. A bit of a control and superiority issues were apparent as she was seen complaining the most out of them all and gave more than enough insults to all of her peers on more than one occasion.

Blake was irrational and would let her demeanor become ravenous when pushed to the limit. Possible signs of a personality disorder with links of a psychotic mental disarray were viable. The White fang could have possibly attributed to this since she was a murderer along with her teacher.

And Yang let her emotions cloud her judgement. He didn't know why though, possibly from pent up anger.

"Team RWBY? Interesting." John said a bit sarcastically, making Pyrrha laugh a bit at that.

"I know. It was a coincidence I have to agree..." Pyrrha also took note that John wasn't carrying any weapons. "About the aura, have you ever thought of unlocking it?" She questioned again to John who thought at this.

"No. I can handle fine without it." John brushed off. To him this aura could take decades to learn. Decades that he didn't have time to spare with Harvest burning.

"I'm not saying you need it, but does anyone you know use it? Maybe they could teach you." Pyrrha offered, while slightly suggesting something that chief didn't quite catch at the end.

"I wasn't born or raised by the people of Remnant, and I've fought people who use aura. It wasn't something I like to remember, but I managed through." John said firmly to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha thought for a moment and wondered who on earth would ever want to fight him? She questioned how long he'd been on this planet and was going to ask him before he said aloud.

"Is that the training area?" He pointed to the room.

They both took the same route before coming across the wooden double doors.

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

"John? Why is he here and why wasn't I notified?" Catherine asked with a neutral look as she sat at a half oval table with her hands trembling at the fixation she was giving. Catherine had left Miranda back at one of the barracks in base and was being currently watched by commander or as, much to his chagrin. When she had arrived at Beacon and seeing all the students carrying weapons, wearing armor, and taking classes appointed on how to fight is grim, she had to say she was impressed. But not much.

Catherine had also heard the news of John's battles with some of the people on this planet... And she had to say that this was quite scary to her. People engaging Spartan Twos and surviving was unheard of to her. Not to mention some of the people who have fought had no military background whatsoever. Not only that, but they were just kids. Some of, No, one of them was his age, maybe a few months younger since John had spent a few weeks in cryo-stasis, and she had a very high track record for exterminating the hostile life known as Grimm with 101% accuracy. She very well could have been eligible for a hyper lethal rating if she were a Spartan-II candidate.

It was Margaret Parangosky who had given her the news of John's grievous injuries and relocation to remnant. She was feeling multiple emotions at this very moment, but one step above all. Anger.

"Injured, almost dead I'm afraid." Ackerson rebuffed while clicking his wrist pad. "Don't worry though, he luckily pulled through with no severe anomalies..." The last part came out almost like regret.

"Why. Is. He. Here? I didn't ask why he was hurt nor why he was close to dying but why isn't he with the others?" Every Spartan was designated with a group, and they would not leave that group until the mission or war was complete until the very end. Seeing John here and the rest of blue team nowhere to be found was possibly the sickest thing at Catherine had yet to see.

He was their leader! What kind of leader is taken away from the group and put some more else leaving now them completely alone? Blue team was not incapable of leading themselves, in fact Frederick-104 was more than qualified, but he had put more faith and reliability on John more than anyone else.

While she may have been the one who had taken them from their families at such young ages, sacrifices had to be made to ensure the success for Humanity's reach into serving themselves.

"Because he nearly died and had to be carried out for surgery. Your Spartan-II'S aren't invincible as they were _required_ to be." Ackerson began smugly. "I cannot lie and say that the reports of pure surprise from many spectators Halsey... He let down a lot of people that day."

That twitched something inside her.

"Do not, under any presumption circumstances underestimate him admiral." Catherine spat out. "He is one of many who will save the human race, so do not be surprised if you get captured by covenant and tortured to the point of breaking insanity."

"Is that a threat Halsey!" Ackerson said rather loudly as he leaned over the table angrily.

"It's a promise." Catherine promised.

"That is enough out of you two..." Parangosky snapped slowly to the two while looking over to the blond teacher known as Glynda, Goodwitch. Parangosky was a bit steamed at the fact that she did not allow such orders taken foot, but the interest of aura was too great to pass up on. Glynda herself was engrossed with her clipboard that she didn't notice the head chief of ONI until she huffed in her direction, catching her attention.

"I don't seem to understand why Ozpin couldn't be here with us." She acknowledged.

"He had other matters to attend to at the moment, he should return shortly." Glynda countered while brushing her wand against the desk. "What I don't know is why he insists of one of your soldiers gaining aura." Unlocking aura was not unusual. In fact as someone began to walk it was unlocked by peoples parents or legal guardians. An adolescent was not new either, a teenager was a bit unusual, but a fully grown man was completely far out of her imagination.

Parangosky's wrist-pad buzzed and she looked at the small videopad with Ozpin on it for a moment and observed him. No fear or conflicted feelings coursing through him. His stature was calm and stiff, besides the fact he was waiting for her answer, there wasn't anything she could have used against them at this striking moment.

"You contacted me, in order to give one of the Spartans the ability to use aura?" Parangosky claimed, gaining Halsey's and Ackerson's attention as they sat around a table.

"Yes. I believe course of action would this would achieve a better-" Ozpin was cut off as the double doors opened.

"They are here." Parangosky breathed out seeing spartan-117 walk in.

John blinked his eyes when his vision caught sight of someone who he had known since he was only seven years old.

"Halsey?" He called out seeing the only mother figure in his life.

For the first time in almost thirty-seven hours, a smile spread across her face as she saw one of her 'favorites' walk in. "Greetings. It's a great pleasure seeing you once again." As she looked toward the left a rather tall red head girl with a very large pair of green eyes. She looked at her with an oppressed look. Who was she and why was she in here?

"Hals-Ma'am..." John caught himself in the middle as he walked forward to Catherine with an awkward walk in his legs. Catherine who marveled John reached out and touched his shoulder plate. "I-

"Don't stress. I'm surprised as you are..." Catherine said while looking over John's helmet. For some reason she could still see a typical six-year-old male, with tousled brown hair and a sly smile that revealed a gap between his front teeth. That memory of when she had first met him on Eridanus II was still branded into her memory banks.

"Are we going to get this testing started or what?" Ackerson said making Glynda and Catherine frown at him. Parangosky looked over at John and said toward him.

"Alright then... Glynda would you?" Parangosky gestured to John with an outstretched finger. Glynda bit back a scoff and wondered who died and put her in charge.

Glynda walked over to John, feeling quite hesitant at what she was about to do, before reaching her hand out that began to glow purple.

At first John wanted to recoil, or possibly stop what was happening, but knew there wasn't anything stopping him now. Glynda's hand touched were John's heart should be... and...

She felt nothing.

Nothing at all.

Like her hand was being pushed up against an empty case.

...

Glynda made a puzzled look, pulling her hand back and thinking. _'How odd... This is new.'_

Parangosky said through her hands folded. "Results?"

"Nothing happened. When we first try to unlock aura we use our own and link it to our souls... I can't feel his." Glynda claimed making Pyrrha think for a moment.

_'No soul... That's impossible.'_ She thought to herself. Was the Master Chief human?

"Try again, maybe you missed it." Ackerson offered, making Glynda surge even more aura in her hand. Pressing her hand a bit harder and linking, or trying to find anything within him, all she could feel was a very outstretched cold emptiness that seemed to go one forever.

"Nothing. Are you sure this thing is even human?" Glynda asked bluntly making Halsey bit back a remark that could have been catastrophic.

"Yes he is..." She said slowly, trying to keep her mind on track.

"Ozpin may know-

"Wait... I have a thought. If I could." Pyrrha said suddenly and everyone looked at her. "Maybe... It's his armor." She confirmed the ending part while gaining a few looks of weirdness and uncertainty. Ackerson only shook his head and thought. _'These kids.'_

"What would his Mjolnir have anything to do with his aura connecting?" Halsey questioned while Parangosky's eyes narrowed at the upstanding lift in the rooms air.

"As I was saying, Ozpin may know what the problem is once he is finished with his business. For the time being, I have to collect forms for the classes first exam. Come back the few hours and professor Oobleck can run a scan on you." Glynda affirmed making Catherine think back to this.

"Does your facility have any degrees in medical science or even a degree in chemistry? If he doesn't then he would be wasting his time." Catherine said. She had dozens of degrees in genetics ranging from medical technology to chemical engineering assorted with a plethora of bachelor degrees in human health and robotics/cybernetics.

"He happens to be one of the academy's top aura specialists and is an avid society expert who has been meaning to talk with one of your own..." Glynda replied before being interrupted by Parangosky, who wasn't at all thrilled by the news.

"I don't see how this is relevant." Catherine said before Parangosky could say anything. She looked back at her quickly before saying more assertively.

"Ms. Halsey, if you would, I'd like you to report back to the strategic base."

"Why must I go?" Catherine questioned, feeling quite offended. "There's no one else on this planet, who knows more about John than I do."

Glynda glanced at the Spartan with a raised eyebrow. _'JOHN? His name is John?'_ This could have helped with some areas of the Spartans, or now John's identity since Ozpin with the rest of

"Yes that is true, but don't you have other plans that need to be taken care of at the strategic base ASAP?" Parangosky questioned with a raised eyebrow. Catherine held back a frown that wanted to expose itself, and contained her emotions at such audacious words that's the chief of ONI was exposing her to.

Parangosky then looked back at John. "You will stay here in one of their spare rooms for the time being, and you young lady can let yourself out as well." She shot at Pyrrha who walked out of the room and out the door. Feeling unwanted and embarrassed.

John felt quite like a prisoner now, not being able to return to base or at least have a single weapon.

'This is upstanding, marching in here acting like they control everything!' Glynda seized her own thoughts before Colonel Ackerson stood up, "If nothing's being improved then my time shouldn't be wasted here." And with that he left the room, feeling contempt of associating himself with Halsey or her excitement ever again.

"Perhaps we should have a full body check once we get back..." Catherine said as she went back to the door. John's re-adjusted his mental bearings before leaving himself.

Glynda shook her head before she went back to trying to contact Ozpin again.

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

John walked briskly through the empty hallway before coming across two people he didn't want to see.

Ozpin and Ruby.

They were both talking and discussing something rather important that they seemed so enticed that they didn't notice him just a few feet away. He planned to walk pass them without giving them a thought. But before he could Ozpin said more loudly.

"You've been burdened with a donating responsibility. I advise you take some time to think about how you will uphold it." And he walked the other way with a mug in hand. He took a glance over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of John who stood there. Ozpin turned his head back to the front and kept walking.

Ruby was left alone looking down and outside the open door that showed the once blue sky radiating a dark orange. He paid mind though as he walked passed ruby and outside.

"Hi Sierra!" Ruby shouted making John and Weiss nearly buckle at the volume at her voice. Ruby walked over to John and said. "That was sooo cool on how you totally crushed that boarbatusk!"

"Are you alright?" John questioned while glancing at Weiss who averted her own eyes from him.

"I'm fine. Just tired, and a little confused." Ruby admitted while twirling a piece of her hair.

"With?" John questioned toward the short huntress.

Ruby thought back to the lecture Ozpin had given her, but became entwined with her own conflicts about Weiss. Ruby looked at the spartan and started. "Being a leader... And taking responsibility with my burdens?" She tried to repeat the last part from Ozpin's talk, but not quite catching the message. Her father had an easier time to explain things to her, but Ozpin wasn't her dad.

John honestly could relate in some ways to Ruby's case but at the same time couldn't in a multitudinous of ways. Ruby wasn't being going to be put on the front lines and have to make life changing decisions with her own comrades and civilians. At least not now of course.

That was John's job everyday.

And he would more than likely die executing it.

"True, I know that feeling." John admitted with a tired glance to the drifting sun down the mountains.

"Ummm... are you alright?" Ruby questioned with some traces of worry. Sierra was a strong to the book type of guy in her eyes, and seeing him act strangely was making her bit unsure.

"I don't comply." John answered, not understanding what she wanted from earlier.

"You seem sad." Ruby pointed out making John become stiff. She had caught him on that. Quickly thinking of a rebuttle he brushed it off.

"It's nothing..." John claimed. He wasn't sure what Ruby was getting at but had a feeling she wouldn't leave it.

Ruby then remembered something rather quickly and got his attention. "That laser was pretty cool, what's it called?" Ruby asked with a gleam in her eye.

John nodded. "It can be complex to handle, and it's called the M6 laser." He then thought for a second of the lasers key inner components before saying to her. "It's an anti-vehicle weapon that shoots a concentrated beam after charging for three seconds. Can neutralize anyone caught in it's path." He answered making Ruby smile even wider. If there was one thing she loved to talk about it was weapons, and Sierra was the defining specialist in weapons.

"How much does it weigh, what type of batteries does it take, can righties and lefties use it at the same time or does the battery overheat when used for too long for both hands, can it be attached to smaller more portable weapons?" She said so fast and jumbled John had to catch himself from his mind going in circles.

"The Spartan laser is a weapon, not a plaything." John told Ruby who pouted at him. She wasn't a kid!

"Weapons are so much better anyway! They're like definitions of our personalities!" Ruby said making Weiss flinch in irritation as she looked over the balcony with a distant look.

"It's too loud and its battery life is enough for four shots." John rebutted making Ruby gain a challenging look.

"But you took that never more and deathstalker out with just 2 beams... I-...uhh, never said thank you for saving me. Thank you Sierra." Ruby said with a kind smile.

John looked at her before replying. "Welcome." Ruby felt a bit safer now that he seemed to calm down and wasn't in his predatory mode. Yang wouldn't get off him about that.

"I don't know why Yang is so mad at you though, what's there to hate about you?" Ruby said while rubbing the back of her arm from her clothes from sticking.

_'A lot actually.'_ The answer rang through his thoughts.

"Angry at herself but wants to take it out on me." John answered to Ruby who nodded discreetly. John knew what she was going through but she didn't have the right to still be mad at him.

"I kinda had a feeling she was... but I don't think she hates you personally." Ruby said to him lightly.

"I really don't care." John said with little to no interest. Ruby blinked once before thinking quite rhetorically.

'_Very weird...'_ She thought but said. "It's been nice but I need to get going, big paper due tomorrow for Professor Port." Ruby said as she lightly punched John on the forearm, but recoiled when her hand surged in pain from bopping the alloy. John looked at his forearm strangely, like a bug had just planted itself on him.

"What was that?" John asked while watching Ruby who blowed on her hand to ease the soreness. A punch? Why did she hope to achieve from that scenario? Did she want to spar maybe?

"Uh... I was hoping you would know, Yang gives me those all the time. That's her way of saying good luck I think." Ruby said thinking back to her sister's ways of showing affection... Which included being suffocated in her sisters chest to being humiliated on different occasions.

"All the same, goodbye." John said turning around and heard Ruby say 'Bye' as well and she too walked the opposite direction.

"Excuse me... sir." Weiss asked to the Spartan who stopped his walk and looked towards the young heiress dressed in all white. John, who sighed in defeat, stayed still. He had done more than enough interacting for one day and was already wasting enough time doing this.

"Yes?" He asked in a bit of a curt tone while keeping his neck very dense.

"I needed," She began hesitantly. "wanted to apologize for my earlier actions." she admitted while rubbing her hands for warmth. "I didn't mean to disrespect you. Truthfully it was all my fault..." She apologized while closing her eyes and waiting for his wrath to come down upon her like meteors from heaven above.

"The fault was understandable, but unimportant." John brushed off not wanting to subside himself in this any longer.

"All the same sir, I deeply apologize." She repeated making John wonder what this was about.

"It's alright." He assured. "But what was all the yelling about?" he asked, feeling he should know what was causing all of this in the first place.

Weiss herself thought for a moment, weighing the options of whether to tell him or not.

"I mean what makes Ruby a more of a reliable leader than me?" She asked herself loudly while turning the other way to the balcony. "I mean... It's still crazy. I know I should be thankful for what I should give... But it's crazier once you think about it! Why her though, what is so special about her?"

"Nothing." John said to Weiss, not exactly sure where this was going but had an idea it was about the properties of leading skills.

"Exactly! That's what I wanted to hear." Weiss exclaimed with new found hope. Now she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she was replenished by glory.

"Neither are you though." John said more emphatically to her, making Weiss stop mid-sentence and look at him dead on. All that glory seemed to dry up like water in the middle of a volcano.

"You, Blake, Yang, or Ruby make the worst leaders. Your inexperienced, loud, brash, and made the worst decisions. You don't even have a plan." He recalled from their initiation stats.

"What would you know about leading then?" Weiss challenged while crossing her arms over her chest. Screw what Port had to say, she was really interested in what this lunkhead had to preach.

That was the last straw.

John straightened his back and boomed. "Because I was assigned as squad leader of three highly trained Spartan-II members. Our name was Blue team and we've been separated for months now because of my failures. I've made the choice whether or not one of them lives or we all die together trying. I know what it takes to be a leader. And you need to stop pretending to be one, because your not, and never will be." He announced making Weiss's expression take on a surprised one. She never expected him to be so... Deliverable with his words. It was like being beaten with a bag full of bricks.

It was uncalled for.

John took a deep breath while looking to the side painfully, berating himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. He looked back at Weiss and concluded. "You better learn that being leader is not only the most dangerous but calls for the most sacrifices. Sacrifices that you aren't willing to commit to... You don't have what it takes to make those decisions, until then you need to be patient and grow up." And with that, he turned and let himself walk to the stone staircase, feeling angrier than before...

After a few minutes of going through a near endless hall he heard clicking of a stick on the ground and someone say. "Leadership is an uneasy task is it not?"

"It never is." John agreed to Ozpin who walked up beside him. "I never thought... But it was."

"You know the burdens I'm discussing then to Ruby?" Ozpin asked urgently to the soldiers frame.

"Sort of." John replied. He was appointed as leader by Catherine after that retrieval mission involving him leading all of the Spartan children to a pelican dropship after dispatching a number of marines, belonging to TANGO COMPANY out of uniforms.

"Tell me, if you can, what trials you had to commit to when you were appointed as leader." Ozpin asked offhandedly.

"Classified, but we learned trust." John said to Ozpin. To him, trust was the most vital thing when on the front lines. Trust was something that kept you protected. Loyalty and Trust were the same in some regards, but trust is something so powerful yet so fragile at the same time. Many tarnished the gift, but he and the other Spartan-II's couldn't pass a day without it.

"Hmmm, interesting. I would agree on that note. Go on." Ozpin urged very lightly.

"Trust with one another, and to never abandon one another. Ever." John said to the headmaster who nodded. He trusted Blue team to help him, just like he would do the same without batting an eye for a second.

"And who taught you all this?" Ozpin asked making John think back to one rugged face. Someone who taught him everything he knew on how to kill someone.

John recollected his old teachers name. "My commanding officer was Franklin Mendez. He taught me everything I know. He taught me that no matter what you do, you don't win until your team wins." He stopped for a bit. "And I've lived by that for as long as I could remember." John truly wouldn't have been where he is now without him and so many others.

"Very intriguing. Where is he now, it would be an honor meeting him."

"Don't know, but even if I had that information I can't tell you." John answered. Anything ONI didn't want out to the public was to be strictly upheld by every member and individually aligned with them.

"A pity. He sounded like a very audacious one, if only we held the best like that." Ozpin claimed since he had worked alongside men in the military before and he knew how much respect some of them held for their superior officers.

"But back to why I wanted to talk to you about. I came to speak with you about something important." Ozpin said making John look at him earnestly. "Do you know about the White fang?" He asked to the armored man who shook his head.

"Not much." John answered. He'd heard the name, bits and pieces from a couple television sets that had been set up in the strategic base by the marines. But he didn't pay much mind to that type of thing.

"Then you should know that Adam will return with an even stronger force against you." Ozpin said making John's hands twitch. Adam was the first person to fight John and live. Not only that, but this proved to be bad for ONI's Spartan cause. If news got out that one of their own 'Unkillable soldiers' was put in a par strength and skill with an average person, this could not only be detrimental to his military career but numerous sanctions in ONI's business.

Ozpin cleared his throat, gaining John's attention before clarifying. "Yes, I know of your battle with Adam... And you should know that no one has even come that close to beating him before."

"When?" John asked seriously. If Adam wanted a fight then he would be disappointed... Because John would not hesitate to bury his knife in Adam's throat the next time he saw him.

"Unknown to me, but Blake has been around him more than anyone else. She used to be part of the White fang, Adam was her teacher after all." Ozpin told him as a matter of fact.

"I know that." John answered. He had read through Blake's file and tried to learn her history but came up with nothing. Same for Adam.

There wasn't a trace of them besides their crimes.

"Did you also know that they don't accept humans and have a low tolerance for human presence." Ozpin murmured to John who looked at him. "The White fang were always ridiculed for what they are, it even lead to a war that claimed the lives of hundreds of thousands... Blake was one of the leading members."

"...Blake's... not human?" John questioned almost unsure what to make out of it. He should have known she wasn't normal, but not this abnormal though? Then again it wasn't very surprising though.

"No Spartan, she is not." Ozpin clarified. He had followed her case for numerous weeks, debating whether or not she should be allowed to attend her school with her criminal records.

"I don't care what she is. Just as long as she stays out of my way, but why are you telling me this? This seems rather... Unimportant." John said to the headmaster with little or no careness in his tone. He wasn't the type to judge anyone on how they were born. They didn't have the choice on the matter...

"What's important to you then?" Ozpin suddenly asked the Spartan.

"My mission. To reclaim Harvest." John said since it wasn't necessarily classified.

"Harvest? What is that?" Ozpin asked suddenly very interested.

"A planet sir, that's under attack by an alien race." John revealed without saying too much. He didn't want word getting out about this but he could tell that Ozpin wasn't the gossip type.

"Aliens you say, that must be quite serious." Ozpin said a bit more interested.

"It is." John claimed to the headmaster with a tired nod. Thinking of the covenant only brought one feeling to his overall stupor: Rage.

"When you talked about Blue team, and this planet Harvest, did you also mean to say is that they have perished there?" Ozpin pieced the facts altogether.

John disagreed almost instantly. "They are missing in action and no. That's classified information."

Ozpin hummed "I only wish to know because your presence in my school is both hazardous while accommodating. Hazardous to the trust between both factions, and accommodating to the young minds here." Ozpin said while John didn't know who to respond to this.

"What is this all about?" John questioned a bit harsher. His patience was beginning to falter and he wanted to know why Ozpin wanted him.

"You. The soldiers or marines as they're called, have caught my interest... But someone else as well, and his name is Roman Torchwick. I fear something is brewing and he's the cause of it." Ozpin answered making John think for a moment on who he was addressing. John had heard that name somewhere before but it was unimportant to him and he didn't pay much mind to it.

"I don't know much about him." John admitted honestly.

"There's nothing more to know except the fact he's a criminal who is planning something that involves you." Ozpin said. Roman had a thing for stealing the latest software or weapons. Numerous officers had been chasing him down for weapon/dust dealings on a multitude of occasions.

Roman ignoring a new military base with a plethora of weapons was like a fish ignoring water.

"What?" John asked. What was important about him? He was just a soldier. He could offer absolutely nothing, and he sure as hell would never align himself with a criminal.

"I don't know, but the longer you're here the closer the answer will be revealed. For better or worse." Ozpin said as he took the last sip of his coffee. He looked down at his now empty mug before saying. "I'm out of coffee."

"That you are." John said in a salty manner. Ozpin looked at his mug then back to John.

"Would you care to join me for a cup?" Ozpin offered in a fashioned manner. If John was going to spend the night here then he might as well feel at home. It was the least Ozpin could do without making the UNSC offended by his actions.

John thought for a moment before saying. "No thanks." And going back into his temporary living quarter, leaving Ozpin to nod and walk off by himself.

'Such a charismatic fellow I must say.' Ozpin thought.

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

"So he was a leader, squad leader?" Yang asked as she slipped her orange tank top over her head and slipped into her bed, getting under the beds sheet covers. She had finished her paper a few minutes before and was going to get some sleep in for tomorrow's assignments. And by finished with her homework she had copied all the answers from Weiss's notebook while she went to the bathroom.

Weiss had come back to the room earlier than expected and told everyone about the Spartan, who had still remained anonymous to the rest of Beacon.

"Yes... He was angry. Very angry." Weiss claimed while going over to fluff her pillow. She honestly thought there was no one more angry or frustrated than her own father. She was dead wrong on that assumption. Very wrong.

"Did he try anything?" Blake accused without looking up from her book. She couldn't think of anything positive about the Spartan at this point, even if you paid her to.

"Nothing of the sorts, but he said was. Their name was Blue-Team." She remembered from the earlier talk with him. He sounded tired, and there were small and evident traces of... Guilt?

"Does that mean their dead?" Ruby questioned while lifting the blanket off of her bed and revealing an assortment of books, papers, and scribbled pages. Studying the anatomy and combat of grimm was more difficult than she had anticipated.

"I don't know, but remind me never to get on his bad side ever again." Weiss said while blowing out of her nose.

"Chit chat pushed moved over, now lets go over what we know about him." Yang said while pulling out a small notepad and pen from her cleavage. "His name is Sierra-117 or Master Chief, he's a Petty Officer. And he's called a Spartan, like special forces. He's been in a war, and very important, he hates blondes." She said the last one making Ruby laugh a bit.

Yang wanted to find something on the spartan that she could use against him since he kept showing up. Sometimes at the worst moments. If this was going to be a regular thing, which she didn't like, might as well make use of it.

"A bit harsh?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow making Yang shrug. That's what she thought anyway of the Spartans demeanor to her.

"So what does that have to do with anything? A few of my own relatives have been to war." Weiss said, not understanding what they were getting at.

"For one there hasn't been a war in centuries, and two it means he could be a bit schizophrenic." Blake chimed in.

"Schizowhat?" Ruby asked while picking her nose with her pencil. Blake bit her cheek in frustration from their obliviousness.

"A mental disorder where people have a difficult time telling what is real and having clear thoughts. There's like 20,000 cases a year." Blake answered since she had once read a book full of mental issues... Not that she had any of course.

"So he's crazy." Yang asked before saying. "I kinda had a feeling he was something nutty related? Well there goes my first plan of getting to know him."

"I thought you hated him?" Blake questioned with a raised eyebrow. Ruby stared at Yang and wondered what her exact thoughts of him were since she had repeated to herself that the next time she saw him someone was, and quote, 'going to pay.'

"Oh I do... But he did save my sister. That speaks a lot to me, he has my kudos for that." Yang told Blake who rolled her eyes at her stupidity.

"While I don't trust him he seems alright..." Weiss muttered the last part so no one would hear but Blake held her book a bit tighter at that statement.

"Either way we should try and avoid him at all costs, all he brings is trouble." Blake contorted while easily flipping a page in her book.

"In my defense he threw the first punch." Yang lied before looking back at Blake. "Ya know, since we're partners I think you should at least chime us in to what kind of history you two share." Yang said while crawling to the edge of her bed and letting her hair hang down the bed frame. Blake looked up at Yang with a sour glance.

"It wasn't anything mutual if that's what you believe. What's happened in the past stays in the past." She said while crossing her legs. "Let's just get ready for tomorrow, we have battle practice." She breathed out as she put the book under her pillow and blew out the candle.

Weiss shook her head.

About five hours later, everyone was fully asleep. Blake was under her covers with her bow on strangely, Yang was asleep with the covers kicked off of her, and Ruby's was completely covered in sheets with a small light above her. Weiss rubbed her eyes before getting out of bed to see what Ruby was still doing up.

She walked over to her bed, up the ladder and flipped the blanket off only to see Ruby passed out with a pencil still in hand. Next to her was her data scroll but it was currently turned off from the excessive power usage. Her journal was filled to the brim with notes, and she was drooling.

Weiss had to admit she was impressed with the surprised look she had gracing her features. She knew only a handful of people who worked this hard to get good grades, but Ruby was going ahead of that like a bullet. Weiss lifted her left hand and barely touched Ruby's exposed arm before she woke up instantly and said loudly. "Weiss, I-I was studying, and then I fell asleep! I'm sorry!"

"How do you take your coffee?" Weiss asked toward Ruby who looked like a deer in headlights.

"Uh I-I." Replied Ruby, trying to say something without pissing off Weiss too much.

"Just answer the question." Weiss said abruptly. If there was one thing she absolutely hated it was incoherent stuttering.

"Cream with five sugars." She answered quickly, feeling more awake than asleep.

Weiss sighed in defeat before saying. "Don't move..." she said before lowering down steps of the ladder and securing for just a very brief moment before returning with a mug in hand. "Here." As she handed Ruby the mug.

Weiss thought for a moment, thinking about what to say before starting off at a friendly pace. "Ruby… I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have! Good luck studying." She finished as she slid down the ladder... Before coming back up and pointing to her textbook. "That's wrong by the way." As Weiss went over to the bathroom she stopped and turned to Ruby.

"Oh Ruby." She called softly.

"Uh-huh?" Ruby replied.

"I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." Weiss said as she left. Ruby looked back at her textbook before grinning to herself. Her negative friend was now in the green zone as friend number 1! Although she didn't know what to place Sierra under though... Friend or acquaintance?

_'I wonder if Sierra likes bunk beds?'_ Ruby thought to herself before re-reading question 7...

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

"These beds." John muttered as he pushed the short fuzzy blanket off him that only went down to his knees. It was 4 AM, only ten minutes from five and he wasn't getting any sleep any time soon. After he had his time getting to know the grounds of beacon through a satellite's view connected to his armor, John was taken to his temporary living quarters in Beacon. Professor Oobleck was still currently unavailable with recent documents that needed filing an wouldn't be available until further notice.

The room was ten by ten feet and had a twenty-foot length from the ceiling to the floor. The bed he was currently sitting on was pressed up against the wall in the far right hand corner and was thirty-five inches in width and seventy-five inches in length. He was given two sheets for the bed that obviously hadn't been slept in for decades. A few of the pillows even had soaked in dust like a sponge.

Behind the bed was a single window that showed the courtyard and the front fountains in the school, but John had attached some old newspaper clippings, sealing the light from entering. Across from his bed was a desk with a single drawer. Above the desk was a light fixture that hung from the ceiling by a single dark looking wire and looked like it had burnt out years ago with a cobweb hanging on it.

The walls were made from polished wood and had a few picture frames but no pictures inside of them, like someone had forcibly ripped them out. The room smelled old, not to mention there was mold growing in the corner of the far left corner below the desk.

His armor was currently on standby, and by standby it was manually removed with power tools John had been given to him by the engineers that had worked with him. He had taken the necessary components to help him when he was going to be involved with something drastic as experimentation. Halsey had made sure to let the engineers know he was going to be here and needed some tools to complete this. His armor was inside a closet on the opposite end of the bed, just right next to the door leading to the outside hall.

After killing the boarbatusk without any weapons, Ozpin allowed John to carry weapons if he received any, but not to brandish them under any circumstances except for grimm related dangers. John received a M6C magnum with 200 rounds of ammunition. He didn't understand why though he needed this much ammo, he thought he would only be residing here or less than a week, nothing more than that.

John, who currently wore a sleeveless tank top and black cargo shorts stood up and sighed, these days were confusing to him. He was a product of the UNSC to fight in wars, to give marines and civilians a fighting chance, but here he was pulled from it all off and placed in a school. Not as a student, not a teacher, but to try and learn these powers they could use. It didn't make any sense to him... But orders were orders.

Seeing that there was no point in going back to sleep and his early workout was needed, he removed the sleep shorts before placing on a pair of dark green sweatpants and then fitting on a pair of standard black UNSC combat boots. He tied the boots laces before stepping outside to commence his morning run.

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

As Ruby scribbled away on her paper she scrunched up her toes on the sheets and bit the tip of her pencil, thinking of what came after a deathstalker in the threat zone levels. The question was based on speed and strength depending on the age of grimm and most of the details were very sketchy.

As she looked out the window she saw the moon was beginning to go up to it's highest point and the sun was slowly beginning to rise past the mountains in the distance.

The sun's rays shined off the rooftops shingles of the numerous buildings outside of Beacons gates in the residential districts. Some of the buildings lights began to turn on, signaling another long day of work ahead.

In Vale many of the buildings had tower features and they would often create shadows when the light was directly behind it. Ruby glanced over the beauty of the morning created before she saw something below that caught her eye. Looking further down the window she saw a very big man running. No, scratch that. Sprinting. Sprinting like rushing water down a stream. His legs were almost a blur and he didn't seem to get any strain from the vigorous run.

She couldn't make out details since he was so far below and how fast he ran. She blinked once when seeing he was no longer there and must have went around the corner.

Ruby let her thought drift off to her paper and she frowned again. "Still stuck on number 7... Dangit."

Yang snorted in her sleep, choking on the dryness in her throat and pulled a piece of her hair from her mouth. Her eyes opened slightly before she looked over to the right and seeing Ruby still working on her paper. She smiled a bit, feeling proud that her sister was putting everything she had into her studies since her weapon wielding skills were at her fullest.

Yang could smell coffee and her nose scrunched up a bit. Her father, uncle, and the headmaster Ozpin all liked the stuff. When she was younger she drank some and became sick for a week. Yang couldn't stand the scent, taste, or flavors of it.

Yang rubbed the drowsiness from her lilac eyes a bit before she felt a draft around her chest. Looking down she noticed her shirt was up above her stomach and the undersides of her breasts were exposed. She must have lifted it up sometime in the night when their room got quite stuffy and felt like it was ninety degrees in there, when it was only forty-five degrees outside.

She pulled her shirt down to her shorts, covering her modesty before looking at the clock on the desk below. It read 5:24 AM on the dot. Class wouldn't begin until 10 AM, this gave her a few more hours of precious sleep. She rolled over to the left, scratching the back of her thigh before drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

John panted as he completed his 8th lap around the school just under twenty minutes. After passing the main entrance he began to slow down before breathing deeply in his nose then out his mouth. Loosening his fingers and straightening his muscles he walked over to the fountain and observing the stature while listening to the calm noises around him.

The sound of the morning birds was relaxing, the scent of the cold morning dew filled his nostrils, and the feeling of the chilly autumn air really lifted his insides.

He looked over the statue to see the sun was beginning to rise. Now all he needed was a meal high in carbohydrates before continuing his morning workout sessions. As he walked over the stone walkway he could silently make out the sound of footsteps that were not his own but ignored it. He walked forward until someone passed by him and he instantly recognized her.

Pyrrha.

She currently wore red sweat pants and a white tank top with the same hair clip, but didn't seem at all affected by the rather cold weather this morning.

John let her pass him as she said. "Excuse me." And walked past him while looking forward down the hallway.

"My mistake." John said to Pyrrha who nearly bumped into him. This startled her at the resemblance in his voice. She turned towards him and observed him for a second. Silently debating with herself if there was anyone around.

After seeing no one beside the rather sweaty young man she instantly apologized. "Sorry, I thought you said something." She told him, trying to shake the Master Chief's voice from her mind.

There was no way this guy said that.

"I did." John confirmed making Pyrrha nearly do a double take.

His voice... Didn't at all fit the person she was looking at. The Master Chief's voice was very distinctive, too distinctive in fact. It sounded like it came from a hardened war veteran who smoked up teen packs of cigars a day and more than likely had vocal problems. She was expecting an old man, maybe even a middle aged man but no.

He was a young man. Eighteen or nineteen tops in her mind, but what really caught her off guard was his face. It looked almost too good to be true. He had a face of a kid. 12-13 years old. 15 maybe. 16 tops in her book. He looked very young for what came out of his mouth.

Maybe a professional athlete with how lean he was and devoid of any body fat. A clean shaven head devoid of any brown hair, a rather strong well defined jaw and flat cheek bones. He had a medium sized mouth and very serious blue eyes that seemed to stare right through her. He was handsome. Other than that he looked very average. Young, big, but average.

She did however take note that there was massive scarring on his skin from what she could see. A little one here and there on his face that went unnoticeable if you didn't look close enough, but the ones that caught her attention though where the deep jagged straight ones on his forearms and hands that seemed to go on forever.

They looked too straight to her, almost like they were surgical scars. But what in the name of dust caused that. She looked back into his blue eyes before exclaiming softly.

"Master Chief?" She asked in an unbelieving tone. "Where's your armor and why are you here so early?" Pyrrha asked suddenly making John rub his forehead.

"Off and I was exercising." He said to Pyrrha who nodded. That would explain the sweat that made John's muscled forearms gleam.

"I can see that, but why so early?" She questioned to him. Pyrrha usually did her workouts in the late afternoon after she had finished her lunch to burn down the calories.

"A habit." John said since Mendez had gotten him up on even earlier days to vent out his body. "What are you doing up this early?" He questioned.

Pyrrha then gestured to the school around. "Just getting to know the school grounds, in case my partner Jaune gets lost again." She said making John nod.

"I understand. Professor Oobleck says I have to stay here and let him examine me. For the aura activation." John said making Pyrrha blink.

"You still haven't activated it?" She questioned making John shake his head.

"Negative. But I trust the proctors here know what they're doing." John assure to Pyrrha, or himself that this.

"I was hailed and blessed with gifts by my teachers at Sanctum. I took multiple lessons involving aura, one being activation... I could try." She said making John blink strangely at this.

"I'm not sure this would be wise." He said to the redhead beauty.

"Don't be silly, nothing could go wrong. I'll just use a tiny ounce of my aura and place it," She pointed to his heart, "here."

John was not sure he would be allowed to do this. He wasn't sure he could trust Pyrrha since he had only met her just a few days prior.

"I don't know." John said again. He really didn't know what Pyrrha knew or how skilled she was, he wanted to know a bit more about her before taking such an extreme risk that could probably cost both of them greatly.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting you Chief... You're my friend and you have my word." Pyrrha soothed John who nodded, feeling a bit at ease from her words. What was she saying though? This feeling he had? Was it joy or relief? He couldn't tell. But what he could tell, or the signs that Pyrrha was giving was that there wasn't anything ill or bad behind her. She was nice, happy, kind, smart, and strong. John knew someone who was pure. Someone who was there to be there, not there to collect something or abandon them. She had these traits.

She was there because she wanted to. That was the part John didn't understand though. What could possibly go wrong? Tons. Was there a chance she could actually be a wolf in sheep's clothing, and the minute he showed a sign of weakness she could use it against him? Maybe, but he didn't truly know.

All he could do though was trust her... And what she would do next would define her.

All he could do now... Was give her trust.

"Alright...Do what needs to be done." John said to Pyrrha who nodded. She stepped forward to the super solider who was completely still, watching every move she did. She placed her left hand on top of John's shoulder and pressed the other one directly in the center of his chest. Pyrrha felt his sweaty shirt under her hand as she surged a very small ounce of her aura into him.

She linked with his soul and could feel the radiating heat coming off of it. Odd. Souls all had different feelings to them. Some were cold, some were warm, and some gave off the feeling that you were on fire or being constricted by death itself.

His soul was like being in a warm summer forest.

You could feel the warmth.

You felt at ease, like nothing could hurt you or make you unhappy.

His soul was... Clean.

But what really caught Pyrrha's attention was the colossal aura she was detecting. Mountains or rivers were nowhere near comparison to it's sheer size. It was astronomical really. She had never felt such an untapped source of power being hidden so quite easily with it's expanse. It was bigger than hers, maybe even bigger than all of Team JNPR combined. She had only met certain men and women with this aura that was this potent and possessed this sheer size.

It was rare..

She dug deeper and broke the seal... then she saw **_it._**

John didn't feel different, but Pyrrha had to take a step back when his aura surged out and bit her hand, or that what she could tell what occurred when her hand stayed on his chest for a bit too long.

His aura poured through every square inch of his body by lightning in a power plant. A green glow emitted off of John's frame that seemed to get brighter and brighter by the second. When Pyrrha stopped touching John he felt a bit warmer. He opened his eyes to see something green shining on him. He looked in front of him to see Pyrrha staring at him with sweat running down her forehead.

"What's going on? What happened?" John asked as he raised both his hands and saw the green light radiating of his skin. "And... Why am I glowing?"

"Your aura... It's going through you... I've never seen so much aura though." She commented while looking at John who still stared at his hands, front and back.

"So it's unlocked?" John questioned while running his fingers over his bicep, trying to prove that the light was real or feel it.

"Yes..." Pyrrha breathed. Unlocking his aura had taken a toll on her body. She felt absolutely drained of energy and drenched in sweat.

So much for a morning walk.

Johns glow simmered down to where he was back to normal and he looked back at Pyrrha. "Are you alright?" He asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine thank you, the process just took a little out of me." Pyrrha said while leaning against one of the walls trying to ease the fatigue consuming her. "I just need some rest." She began walking back the original way she came.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" John questioned.

Pyrrha looked back, green eyes meeting blue, and said reassuringly. "No, but thank you." She said making him gain a confused look.

"For-"

"Trusting me." She said making John bite his tongue. There it was again. That unexplained feeling in his chest.

Pyrrha waved at him. "See you around Chief." John nodded and waved back. And with that, Pyrrha walked back to her room leaving the confused John standing alone in the hallway. He looked at his arm again before turning it over and gazing back at his scars from the augmentation process.

'She must never know... Not one person.' He thought to himself very earnestly. He saw the way she stared at his scars, but the ones that were from the augmentations, not the battle. He knew questions about his appearance would rise and questions would spur.

He couldn't allow that, it be a rather large breach in ONI security and the UNSC along with all its occupants would be in danger if they ever found out.

What no one knew however was at that moment, the fate of Remnant was sealed with a touch to the heart and soul..

The Aura 'DEMON' had been born...

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

"I have to say... I dig all the new toys we picked up." The criminal known as Roman Torchwick said as he glanced at all the UNSC weapon cases that lined up against the caverns wall.

Two hundred forty of them, all just waiting to be opened and used.

Roman was a semi middle aged man with a carrot colored hair combed to the side. He had dark green slanted eyes, or eye since it was the only one visible. He wore a pure white suit coat with a gray scarf wrapped around his neck. Under his white coat was a black shirt. He donned a pair of dark black pants with a pair of Brown oxfords, and on the top of his head was a black bowler hat with a red ban stripe.

Roman walked up to a single green case and clicked it open to get a full view of a Spartan Laser. He licked his lips in anticipation and could only imagine the atrocities he would be able to commit now with a laser on his shoulder.

Cinder looked from Roman to her accomplice and said. "Did you do as you were told?" she asked toward the short hooded figure who nodded.

Cinder smiled at her small associate. "Good... You know what to do now."

The hooded figure slowly retracted the hood over its head and revealed itself to be a girl.

The girl was increasingly short, only standing at four foot nine and wearing a rather fancy outfit that consisted of a white jacket with pink interior, brown pants, and a grey boots very high heels she wore a black corset underneath her jacket that was cut in the middle the bottom, exposing her hips. Around her neck was a multitude of beaded necklaces which hung down her chest to her small yet exposed cleavage. She was also sporting a pink umbrella with frills in the middle and with a Brown wooden handle in her left hand.

Her face was the most distinguishing since half her hair on the left side was pink with a few noticeable white streaks, and half her hair on the right side was a medium shade of brown. Her skin was chalk white and she had two different colored eyes. One pink on the right side of her face, and one brown on the left side. She seemed to be suffering from a rare condition called heterochromia iridium, which causes the person's eyes to be different colors.

Her name was Neapolitan, assassin for Roman Torchwick and psychopath for hire for Cinder. She was the one responsible for the two ONI agents disappearing in later being found mutilated in the alleys, and the one for breaking into the strategic base and placing bugs around computers and data plans and was able to get all the information hacked and stolen.

She was the cause of all of this, and her job was not only unfinished, but it was just beginning.

Neapolitan nodded gratefully, and grinned showing her pure white teeth. A very tenacious yet vicious gleam lingered in her right eye that seemed to turn pure white for a brief moment. But barely noticeable.

This meant she was on the prowl, ready to bathe in the blood of her victims corpses after she had 'licked' them dry. She wouldn't kill someone straight away, but toy with them until they were too terrified to fight back.

When she broke into the strategic base she was told not to be seen or be found. That part was easy. The hard part was containing her blood lust when being told she was allowed to use deadly force. Two marines survived her mauling but probably wouldn't be able to walk ever again. The first one she killed was but plunging her umbrellas hidden knife right through the back of his throat and proceeded to stab him in the chest through his Kevlar clothing twenty-eight times in a nonstop succession.

The second one she killed was on accident. A very good accident to her that is.

The second one walked into the barracks she had hidden herself in and by surprise she swiped her sword vertically across his throat, making the cut spray all over the room like a broken pipe with crimson fluids running down his neck and down his clothes.

The two ONI agents that were sent to track her down spent days looking and searching... But found out they were the ones being hunted after spending almost a week of searching.

The first one she killed had his skull crushed after she jumped off a building and landed on him, killing him almost instantly. Then the second one was swiped across the stomach with Neo's blade, causing all of his internal organs to spill out and onto the pavement.

The look in his eyes to her was magnificent. Her best work yet. The true defining look of absolute fear. That's what she truly wanted, was for everyone to be afraid, and all her victims to know who she was and what lengths she would cross what red lines she would pass.

He died only minutes later of blood loss with the same look in his eyes as they lost their color. Neither of them didn't have time to figure out what had happened in those 4 seconds...

She had been given orders by Cinder fall once all the weapons and military software was stolen from the UNSC. It specifically had to do with the Spartan-II soldier who had been holding the data pad with all said information on the day before Beacon started school.

Now that he had seen Cinder, He had to be dealt with. Permanently.

Neopolitan's next mission was simple.

Top Priority: Murder Spartan-117.

Seemed like it was going to be fun.~

As Neapolitan left to do her boss's bidding, Cinder opened up another scroll and scrolled down the screen for a few seconds before she came upon a glowing red link and clicked on it. She enhanced the image on the multiframe television set in front of her and a single face came up. That face being John-117. And on the top right corner it read.

'Classified Information Under The strict allegiance to the Office of Naval Intelligence, file Safety Code Omega - 7 XL 9/ PRIORITY SECTION,,,John-117. CLICK TO CONTINUE?'

"Perfect." Cinder smiled as she opened up the file.

Things were going according to plan.

* * *

_XXXXXXX_

_What is done cannot be unfulfilled._

_XXXXXXX_

* * *

**Stay tuned.**

**-SHIPWRECK5897**


	9. Unsentimental

DISCLAIMER/ I don't possess legal rights to Halo or RWBY.

* * *

CHAPTER XI: Unsentimental

* * *

_"It is essential to employ, trust, and reward those whose perspective, ability, and judgment are radically different from yours. It is also rare, for it requires uncommon humility, tolerance, and wisdom."_

-Dee Hock

* * *

John turned to his side and groaned loudly while clutching his stomach in pain. His left hand gripped the bed frame wood tightly, a bit too much as it began to crack underneath his strength.

Professor Oobleck stood by his side with a discern look behind his round glasses. He held the palm of his hand to John's forehead and exclaimed a bit loudly. "It's just as I expected... Aura poisoning." He said while tapping the side of his head.

How could he have not seen it before?

Aura poisoning.

Probably the first things early humans became victims of when they unlocked their aura far too quickly. It was all caused by releasing aura energy far too much in someone's system to handle.

Symptoms included very intense internal pains, equivalent to having your insides slowly being ripped out, to a severe fever and massive muscle cramps. If ignored it would lead to a painful demise within a day. Thankfully, he had unlocked his aura earlier in the morning and was in the care of him.

"How do you feel now? Any lightheadedness?" Oobleck questioned.

John didn't reply, but his silence gave a clear answer.

"Hello?" Oobleck said as he tapped the side of John's ribs with the tip of his pencil. Oobleck shook his head when he noticed John had passed out from the fatigueness.

Glynda had found John in his temporary room like this, unresponsive and in agony. She had now seen what the man was behind the armor and she had to say... was that he was so young.

He looked like he was in his 20's as a matter of fact, while she herself, was only 37. She had assumed this man was older than her and Ozpin.

Glynda called Oobleck via scroll and told him to halt all his studies and examine him. She at the time, didn't know what to do other than take him to the school nurse or even a hospital.

She currently sat by his bedside with a gaze on John's unmoving form. Her green eyes normally held stoicness with all intended seriousness... But now they held great worry.

The morning had not been friendly towards her, even now with this event happening in her midst.

"What's his current status?" Glynda questioned while noticing the room had become more silent.

"Stable, for now. But I must say I've never seen this before. His heart rate was going off the charts from his inner pains... He should have been clinically dead from a heart attack."

"What stopped it though?" Glynda asked with a bit of distress.

"I don't know? Luck maybe? Or he's just very fit." Oobleck said as he went by John and said. "Trained athletes are able to keep their heart rate stable. He was starting at 45 beats a minute but he almost went over 120.

"Now there's two ways to help him. We either help him by removing a small amount of Aura every couple of hours and drain it to stability, after that he should be fine with a few days of rest. Or, we could lock his aura again and stop this instantly." Oobleck said while wiping some sweat from his brow onto his sleeve. The aura this man gave off was too much, even for him.

"Locking it sounds the best for the moment, we never gave authorization to do this in the first place, and I don't need the trouble." Glynda said while she gripped her arm. Looking over the shirtless man in front of her she had to admit, he was very prominent for his physique. Even though he was close to dying she couldn't take her eyes off. She turned away from him after she caught herself staring.

Oobleck blurred to one side of the room before he came back to John with a glass of water. "He'll need to have a drink of water to sustain the cramping, now help me take his clothes off."

There was a collective pause when that was said.

Glynda raised an eyebrow while looking at Oobleck who was still searching for a stethoscope even though it was around his neck.

"May I ask why?" Glynda asked with half open eyes.

"He'll overheat. Keeping him at cool temperatures will revive him." Oobleck replied.

XXXXXXXX

_He was walking through a burned ground covered in soot. The air was toxic, too unhealthy to breathe. He was in his armor and holding a rifle, feeling in great distress from the earlier rampage he previously endured. He could see trees scorched to the point the bark was mistaken for coal, and human skeletons near the trunks. _

_The sky was an unhealthy color and the air was filled with ash and radiation. He clutched the assault rifle and aimed forward when his motion scanner beeped. Suddenly like a jolting surge he buckled forward into the ground. He slammed face first and dropped his rifle off to the side. Quickly getting up and looking behind he saw an 8 foot elite donning it's standard purple armor. The elite began roaring in it's native language as a pure white beam exited from it's wrist._

_The elite swung down at John but missed when the spartan rolled out of the way before slamming an elbow in the elites knee, making it's shields flare before jumping up and catching the elite in a choke hold. The spartan bent the elites neck back, making the elite become stiff as a sickening crunch was felt below, before expiring. He pushed the dead alien off and picked up his rifle. He heard chatter on his com-link and looked to the left to see a trio of grunts. The short diminutive methane breathing grunts screamed when they saw their leader at the feet of a spartan._

_Raising the rifle, he began discharging the magazine into the first grunt that came into view._

_Then the killing began._

_Grunt after grunt came through the brush, only getting filled with lead. One after another like a bee willing to die defending its colony._

_John threw them empty magazine to the side before reaching down for his sidearm. He discharged two well placed shots that caught a duo of grunts. Both coughed as their neon blood oozed out of the wounds. _

_He began hearing some deep bellowing and saw a trio of elites step over the burning hill, brandishing plasma repeaters. The opened fire at his position, but missed when the spartan dropped to the ground. Chief placed his thumb through the ring of a grenade before un-clipping it and throwing it overhead._

_No explosion occurred..._

_He waited as the winds picked up._

_And waited, and waited, and waited. He waited until he became tense when the three enemy blips beeped on his scanner. He reloaded the assault rifle before jumping over the stone and letting the bullets fly. The rounds made one of the elite's shields overload before a white flash happened. The elite roared in frustration as its tentacle like mouth spit to the ground. _

_John shot at the exposed elites face, making the alien fly back as purple blood splattered in the air e fire falling back._

_Both elites charged at John simultaneously, intending on taking him by surprise. John, while ducking under the shots turned around and stuck the barrel in the elites mouth, gagging it, while bashing his right fist at the other elite who flew back. He shot the back of the second elites skull off while the third elites shields exploded._

_The third elite was about to tackle the spartan but was forcibly blasted with a single shot to the face by the magnum._

_The trio of elites laid on the ground. Bleeding their purple blood that had begun to pool on the ground. Chief loaded a fresh magazine in the assault rifle before seeing more blips appear on his head._

_Suddenly, a loud sharp blaire sounded not too far from John's location. Throwing his head back, he barely dodged a zipping pink ion blur passed, right in front of his visor. The pink shard left a blur as he stepped away from it before it popped into mini pieces._

_Seeing something on his HUD again, he turned around... Only to see silhouettes of three familiar people from his childhood._

_Kurt._

_Kelly._

_And... Sam. All standing their like they were waiting for him. He could feel their eyes looking at him. He could even hear them breathe through the speakers of their helmets. _

_John looked at them bitterly. "Where are you?"_

_Then everything dropped and he felt weightless._

XXXXXXX

John saw darkness for the longest time. He sat laid on his back until he had the time to finally open his eyes. His throat was dry and his eyes felt heavy. When clearing his vision he began seeing a figure just a foot away from his face. He didn't move even though his body told him to do so.

Glynda stared down at John's face. He blinked a few times before she asked. "Awake?"

John didn't recognize the voice at first, but he nodded. Glynda pressed the palm of her hand against the soldier's forehead before muttering. "Your vitals are moderately stable. That's good."

John then bit. "Where?"

Glynda looked at the solider who began to sit up before saying. "What were you doing this morning?" She needed to know how he got to this before taking any further measures.

"Exercising." Was his answer.

"Then how did your aura get unlocked?" Glynda asked with her arms crossed underneath her rather impressive chest. Before she had met him she couldn't feel anything besides his rather dark demeanor that radiated an unhealthy atmosphere... That was until this morning. When she had finished her daily routine of waking up and taking a shower, she was in the middle of her aura control when she felt something surge from the east. Her sensory nearly nearly buckled at the force she was put under.

"..." John didn't answer but started to get out of the bed. Glynda wanted to stop him but couldn't help but let her eyes linger and marvel the young man in front of her. Having any type of attraction toward any student was seen as taboo and would end up with the teacher more than likely being fired. Although having relationships with with others outside of work though wouldn't be a problem-

Wait, where were these thoughts coming from.

Glynda pushed these scandalous thoughts out before continuing.

"Whoever it was, I'm going to need to speak with them. Your aura reserves were so large that it almost put you in a permanent coma..." Glynda said making John raise an eyebrow at her while he held a white tank top over his head.

"It didn't though." John rebutted while slipping his head through the neck hole. "How long was I out?" John questioned while rubbing the back of his head.

"6 hours since he sealed them."

"Sealed?" John questioned while rubbing a hand over his chest.

"Your reserves had to be suppressed. You experience with aura control is terrible I must say. It was probably the scariest case of Aura overload. Or poisoning." Glynda said while looking down at a clipboard.

"What made it scary?" John asked while giving a rather quizzical look.

"You were giving off enough aura to fill an entire class of fully trained hunters... Times Two." She said while raising two fingers. "Professor Oobleck said we needed to lock it and you were told to rest."

"I can't." John replied hoarsely. "Staying isn't mandatory."

"You must." Glynda insisted profusely to the young man. "This was just a minor fluke, you're lucky to have woken up so shortly even. I don't want to see you suffer..."

"I'll pull through, I'm fine." John said more sternly to Glynda who sighed in defeat.

"I'm not a licensed physician but your organs can't go through any more strain. It will be your funeral." Glynda said while slamming the clipboard down next to him on the nightstand. "Now, I don't understand why you would consider doing that. Although I must say that was the most aura I've ever felt. With proper discipline and training, you would make a fine huntsmen." Glynda said to the master chief who didn't giver her eye contact.

"I'm not." He answered.

"Not what?" She questioned.

"Huntsmen material." He lied. His life was being planned out for him from the very beginning. Him deciding he wanted to become a huntsman was almost like saying he was going to run for president of the entire galaxy. "I've made my decision. Since the day I enlisted."

"I didn't have to be your babysitter but through the kindness of my heart, I did. You should be more grateful. I thought men in the military were meant to be resilient." She said making John look at her bitterly.

"Not all of us ma'am..." John replied while keeping his posture straight while cracking his spine.

The sun's rays shined on him through the window above and he felt like he was under the spotlight. Glynda let her green circular eye catch glimpse of a few scars ever now and again when he was being treated, but now he was on full display for her to stare. A good 13% of his skin held some type of accidental marking from a weapon or accident. She let the first few pass by without any mind but soon she kept finding more and more and more... To the point where she thought this young man had deliberately thrown himself onto a live grenade.

"I never asked you to, but thank you. I appreciate it." John side while narrowing his eyes. "Where's my power armor?"

"In the closet, and I must say it weighs close to a ton, how in dust are you able to wear it?" Glynda questioned when she had actually stumbled onto it.

"I just do." John replied while standing up, and noticing he was in nothing but a pair of boxers. He shrugged before walking to the closet and opening it. Glynda scanned over John, taking in the number of scars and burns he sustained. She wondered where he had gotten those that she was temping on asking him but decided not to. She'd ask his handler, Dr. Catherine Halsey as soon as possible. Maybe then she could fill in her curiosity.

"If you're not going to rest then I must inform you that your weapons are underneath the bed. I'll be going now to Ozpin's office."

"Thanks." John muttered while slipping his skin suit on. "Ma'am," He began, "do you know where I can get something to eat?"

Glynda stared at the spartan.

XXXXXXX

Inside the massive mess hall all the hunters and huntresses feasted after today's battle trials. Many of them weren't that memorable, but Jaune Arc's quick defeat at the hand's of Cardin Winchester was quite the topic amongst the students. Team JNPR, who sat a few aisle in talked with Team RWBY. They knew each other the most after all... And knew the Master Chief better than anyone inside Beacon.

Sort of.

"What were we talking about?" Ruby questioned when she had another bite to eat.

"A dream Nora was having... And no there was only two." Ren said while not even glancing at his food. While Ren spoke Ruby's mind was elsewhere.

"It's weird." Ruby commented to her sister.

"What is?" Yang asked back.

"It's usually by now that Sierrah shows up." Ruby said while glancing over her shoulder.

"Why are you expecting him?" Yang asked harshly. She wasn't in the mood to see a speck of him. She felt like she needed to apologize but she didn't want to.

"But... He's nice and my friend." Ruby said timidly while poking her fingers. She felt Yang become warmer. That wasn't a good sign.

"He's not my friend and I don't think he's a nice guy to be around Rubes." Yang said while looking forward.

"Don't say that Yang, he's nice and he saved me." Ruby said to her sister. "Why are you so mean to him? He didn't do anything wrong."

It was true. Sierrah reminded her of a worried parent, but she doubted anyone would want to be in a relationship with him.

"It's just that..." Yang started before slamming her head on the desk. "I can't... I can't do it."

"Can't what?" Ruby asked.

"Stand him! OKAY! I'm the one who's supposed to save you! Not him!" Yang said louder, making a few of the student's look at her burning hair.

"Yang, that doesn't make it right to be mean to him." Ruby said. "He just thanked him, and so should you."

"I know I know... It's-

"At least he's not a bully like Cardin." Ruby said making Yang nod in agreement. Stoically. If there was one thing the Master chief wasn't that would be a bully. Normally she'd pummel bullies if they ever messed with her or her sister. Although now things were different. In Beacon Academy there were only number of times you could get a strike for issues you had. More than 5, and the penalty was expulsion from Beacon.

After Jaune's defeat, all the spoke of _(other than the master chief)_ was Jaune's bully. Since day one of coming to this school, Cardin Winchester had been bugging the blond boy to no end. From shoving him into lockers and making life difficult, Carding wasn't making no attempt at all of being friendly. Jaune tried as much as possible to show he wasn't a victim but failed miserably.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first day of school." Pyrrha said.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Naw, he just like to mess around, you know. Practical jokes."

"He's a bully." Ruby said again.

"Oh please. Name one time he's bullied me!"

So they listed all the many times he had been under Cardin's wrath. From time and time again of knocking his book out of his hands, to getting his shield wedged in a doorway, to launching him out of one of the rocket propelled flying lockers.

Pyrrha looked at Jaune with pleading eyes. "Jaune, you know if you ever need help you can just ask."

"Ooo! We'll break his legs!" Nora shouted with a sick grin that promised chaos and mayhem.

"..."

"..."

Was everyone's response to that.

But through it all, Jaune pushed it all away as he stood up with a tray in hand. "Guys, really, it's fine. Besides, it's not like he is only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone."

"Ow, that hurts!" A bunny faunus shouted while tears slipped through her eyes. Cardin sat at one of the benches, yanking on the girl's ear. He didn't stop. In fact, he looked like he was enjoying it. His team members were standing around, laughing, and mocking the girl with faces and hand gestures.

"Please stop..." Velvet was a young girl. If one listened closely, you would have noticed she had a very distinct british accent. She stood at 5'6" and about 16 years old with shoulder length autumn hair. She had a clean white complexion and a straight figure. She wore a standard Beacon girl uniform.

"Hahahaha... I told you it was real." Cardin commented on the girls animal features.

His team members laughed once again. One of them, a skinny and tall boy with a mohawk said while smiling. "What a freak."

While this was all happening, Team's RWBY and JNPR started with sadness... Until Yang's eyes widened when a familiar man in green armor appeared behind Cardin rather quickly.

Cardin was so in tune with his newest fit of laughs, that he along with his team never saw the Spartan appear behind them...until something grabbed his ear and began to yank him up and out of his chair.

"OWWWW!" Cardin shouted as he felt his ear get squashed and pulled on so hard. His feet weren't touching the ground and his legs were kicking back and forth. Almost at the same pace of speed he fell onto the floor when his ear was released. His teammates looked at the culprit but stepped back in shock when they saw who it was.

The master chief.

The young spartan-II had gained the entire lunchrooms attention, but he didn't care about that. He had his eyes set on Velvet. He stepped over Cardin who was still on the floor, trying to tend to his injured ear.

Yang was biting on her thumb, trying to contain a fit of giggles from coming on. She, like very few in Vale held much sadness for faunus being segregated, but didn't want to do anything to that punk Cardin. She was already paying a fine for getting arrested that night and that last thing she would need is a bill for destroying school property. She would admit though, that karma proving its point of being an almighty bitch. Especially to someone like Cardin.

Blake's eyes widened, almost the size of the moon, she had not been expecting that.

Ruby was trying her hardest not to cheer out loud.

And Weiss watched the whole thing with a shocked expression.

The master chief walked passed them and towards Velvet, who still stood there with her food tray in hands. As she watched the soldier approach her, she expected him to either put her down with harsh comments and insults that would only lower her standards about herself even more. She had heard it all. She knew it was going to come like a tidal wave of hate that would never cease it's appearance.

Her hand's became increasingly clammy when the soldier stopped in front of her, just arms length. She turned her head down while closing her doe like eyes. Waiting for the inevitable verbal beating...

"Are you alright?"

Opening her eyes and seeing no one talk to her beside the man in armor, she stayed silent.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." The spartan said again, making Velvet stare at him with weary eyes. His tone in his voice wasn't as rugged as before,but it reminded her of a tired and angry person. She had to be careful at what she was going to say next.

John looked at the girl in front of him before she said. "I'm fine, thank you. I was just leaving." She said.

"Why not eat in here?" John questioned.

Velvet looked very uncomfortable by the man's stature.

"There were no open seats." Velvet said meekly, not making eye contact with the imposing man who was a few feet away from her.

John in return, looked down to his left and saw two very familiar groups. Teams RWBY and Team JNPR, who sat very close with mixed expression.

"Can one of you move and give her some room please?" John questioned, making Blake instantly sit up.

"Sure, you can sit next to me and Yang." Blake said while scooting over, giving Velvet room. Yang shuffled over once Velvet sat between them, and not taking her lilac eyes of John.

"WHAT IN THE DUST WAS THAT FOR!" Cardin shouted while walking up to the spartan. He threw his palms forward in a shoving motion, but only pushed himself back and nearly tripped over. The master chief saw the goad coming but restrained himself as he pushed Cardin back, making the older huntsmen in training fall back.

That seemed pretty cool to the other kids in the room when there were a few collective gasps and _"ooohhhs"_ in the lunchroom.

Cardin stared at the back of the soldier shockingly. It was like trying to shove a building over with his bare hands. Cardin became afraid when the spartan turned around and looked at the him. Cardin, who still held his ear in pain, glared daggers at the soldier.

"Stings doesn't it?" John goated Cardin, making a flame swell up inside of him.

"Why were you hurting her?" He asked.

"None of your business that why." Cardin seethed while his friends stood around. John noticed this before saying. "I don't fight."

"Why?" Cardin asked lastingly while still rubbing his ear. "What's that stopping me from clobbering you?"

"I kill, and I won't be responsible for what comes." John said silently. From John's heightened perspective, killing, no matter the cost was always the last resort. Especially when it came to humans. John didn't like killing humans. Not one bit.

It didn't feel right when he took the life of another man.

This affected Team CRDL like anyone expected them would, some were scared, and some were ready on taking on against the spartan.

John stepped a foot closer to the leader of CRDL, making him step back in retaliation."Many of the battles I take part in are because of meaningless causes. Causes like this." John said to Velvet who continued to listen. "People die. Every day. And I'm responsible for making sure humanity... And the _faunus_ stay safe, and I'll take out anyone who get's in my way." John said while some of the lunchroom became silent. Many of the students frowned at him, thinking of him as nothing more than some mutt loving inbred.

"So, are you some type of pussy cat?" Cardin asked making Blake grind her teeth.

Damn cat jokes... She never found them funny.

The master chief shook his head. "No. I'm human. A human who hates bullies... I've been on this world for a few months trying to ensure the United Nations Space Command's security, and I have to say is that I'm disappointed in it. Nothing has changed here. If you," He looked at the rest of his team, "any of you saw what was happening in space, you'd be more grateful that your world wasn't being burned."

"_Burned?"_ Blake thought.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cardin said, becoming increasingly impatient. John thought back to some of the lessons he had once gotten back in school, mostly the subjects related to history. World Wars such as I,II, the jovian moons campaign, the rainforest wars, the Mars campaign, the insurrection, and finally the human covenant war. The most current one.

The one that humanity was losing to. The one that was making the unkillable Spartans disappear left and right.

The one that can finally be the one without winners...

The wars normally started with fascist movements, Nazism, or trying to create independence. From John's point of view from spending time on this planet's surface, the faunus could try and replicate it. It's how one of the most recognizable nations on Earth formed. America. Once the thirteen colonists wanted independence from Great Britain, which lead to the American Revolution.

"It's people like you that cause nations to burn. Creating walls and pitting the weak doesn't protect you, it will only make others want to knock you down." John began while his fist clenched. "On one of the planets I represent, it's been through more wars that I can remember. But the ones that left the most impact were the first two worlds wars. In world war one two nations fought against each other that lead to 37 million people dying. All because of one nation getting mad at the other over the murder of one man. Then there was World war II, and 60 million people died in 6 years. All because of _one_ man." John was remembering the lectures he was taught about Adolf Hitler, who invaded Poland. In retaliation, both Russian and Britain declared war on the Nazi regime.

Cardin listened, but he contemplated of leaving.

"Wars began over a very small amount, World war II ended up killing 3% of the world's population." The master chief stated.

"Tell me, why." John pressed.

"Why what?" Cardin asked with slight worry now.

"Why did you hurt her?" John asked. "She was born that way, no choice in the matter, does that make her any lesser than you?" The master chief questioned.

"I want to make something perfectly clear, I never discriminate or will I stand to watch it. In the Navy, there is no discrimination. There is no white. There is no black, there is no yellow. There is not one person who is more distinguished than the other. We are all trained as a TEAM. We are formed as a team, we fight as a team, and we _DIE_ as a team. Together." John said to the boys while reminiscing the words said to him by Mendez.

'_**One. Just as our Nation was formed from many people, a commander must form one cohesive unit from many individuals.'**_

"I don't want to see you, or your team picking on anyone again. Do I make myself clear." John asked while no one replied.

"..."

"Do_ I _make myself clear student?" He pressed harder, making Team CRDL nodded their heads, not very convincingly though.

'_Maybe I should try a different approach.' _John thought.

"Let me ask, what did she do to you?" John asked with Cardin looking at his friends.

"We're we're just proving her ears are the real thing." One of the boys said. "Why do you care so much anyway about some below par mutts.?"

John frowned more at this. "Species is irrelevant. Your prejudice though caught my attention." He said. "What is it? Why do the Faunus get this?" He questioned. "What did they do?"

One of the kids laughed at this.

"How'd you ever figure out anything blockhead? You're so dumb you make the rest of us look like certified geniuses." Russel thrush boasted.

"I asked you a question, are you not going to keep talking or answer it?" John asked again with more anger.

"Faunus are here to obey... They are disgusting flea bitten mongrels." One of them with a mohawk sneered.

"You're not answering my question." John said more intuitively.

"I don't need to answer your question freak." Cardin said, making John have to restrain his right hand. "Now I suppose you owe me an apology for pulling my ear pal."

John didn't say a thing.

"Say _'I'm sorry, I'll be more polite next time_.'" Cardin said while gesturing a thumb to his now swollen ear.

"I'm done talking, be lucky you kept the ear.." John said while passing by the tables. He stopped once more and turned around. "You're here to defend both humanity and FAUNUS from the grimm. Figure which side you stand for before I take actions into my own hands."

And with that, he left the lunchroom without giving anyone eyecontact. He didn't feel hungry anymore.

If it was easy to say the lunchroom was was very quiet before, it was DEAD silent now to everyone who was in earshot of John. Many of the tables who heard it began whispering amongst themselves, mainly about the spartan's words about faunus. Many, if not most of the kids looked at the lunchrooms door.

"Well... That's probably the most I've heard him speak. I never knew he was a supporter... Or a philosopher." Yang said while scraping behind her ear.

"Yeah... A surprise." Weiss said while narrowing her icy blue eyes.

"He's full of surprises..." Ren said while Nora kept vaccine up her second helping of pancakes that were drenched in maple syrup.

"..." Came from Blake as she sat down silently but didn't dare touch her food.

Ruby looked back down at her food before looking back at Jaune who... Who surprisingly had a bit of a happy gleam in his eye.

Velvet looked and thought the same thing every faunus would think. _'He's... different.'_

Blake didn't believe his words. Anyone could say it with good intentions but not really mean it at all. They may think he has a clean and pure heart, but deep down she knew what he was doing. He was trying to get them to be on his side. And once they were in his clutches he'd turn on them.

Blake wouldn't be the prey... She'd be the predator.

XXXXXXX

4 days later

XXXXXXX

Neapolitan frowned as she kicked up a rock that stood beneath her.

Breaking into the military base was near impossible. After the first incident with murders they had not only tripled in security but attached heart monitors to any patrolling guards. Neo, who was just a mile outside the base, decided she was going to have to wait to strike against the spartan.

Not only was she tasked with killing him but she also had to re-insert the data key in their web mainframe. Apparently once Cinder tried to access the confidential files they asked for a claim code. She, of course didn't know it, and after 3 failed attempts the data pad activated a kill switch. Everything she had planned for and everything she had wanted was gone in an instant. Every last file and microscopic data key gone in a flash.

She was unhappy in the least.

Now not only did she lose all the information she had stolen, but had also potentially given away her position to the UNSC and ONI. It was still too early for her to make an appearance toward Vale and Beacon. She needed to hide in the shadows for as long as possible and strike them at their weakest. Only then would she be able to claim control.

Now Neo had two missions but many obstacles in her way. Entering was not going to be possible... Unless without help.

First she would have to wait since her only partners were all the way in Haven.

XXXXXXX

3 weeks later...

XXXXXXX

Inside the military base, John sat in front of one of the computers given to him by the enforcing officer. Since he was stationed here with nothing to do besides training, he decided to spend his time on something rather important to a certain blonde. That being the location of Yang's mother.

It wasn't easy, but he managed to log into Beacon's ancestry log from former hunters and huntresses. Going to the current first years files he clicked on Yang's.

_Name: Yang Xiao Long_

_Age: 17_

_P.O.B: Vale Medical Care_

_Hair Color: Blonde_

_Eye Color: Lilac_

_Height: 5'8"_

_Weight: 169lb_

_Weapons: Ember Celica (Shotgun mounted gauntlets)_

_Relatives: Taiyang Xiao Long (Father/Teacher at Signal/ Former Hunter/ Age: 41/ Currently Active), Raven Branwen (Mother/ Former Huntress/ Age: 39/ Currently UNKNOWN), Ruby Rose (Half-Sister/ Huntress in training/ Age:15 Currently Active), Summer Rose (Step-mother/ Former Hunteress/ Age; 35/ Deceased), Qrow Branwen (Uncle/ Teacher at Signal/ Formerly Hunter/ Age: 40/ Currently Active)_

John looked through photos and noted the resemblance Yang shared with her mother. It was quite uncanny really. The hair, the nose, the jaw, the mouth, the ears, the skin tone. Everything down the middle could be compared to Yang's features.

Although while comparisons between the two were high differences between physical attributes where evident. Raven had, like her name said, coal colored hair. Darker than most. And the reddest eyes John had ever seen. Almost like staring into a pair of ruby gems...

It appeared that Yang received her color scheme from her father, Taiyang Xiao Long. John knew his presence towards Yang wasn't the best move. He didn't know how to approach her without causing a disturbance or even creating a scene.

"Spartan." A voice said from the speakers overhead. "Suit up, arm yourself and report to the operation deck, ASAP."

John turned off the terminal he sat at before leaving the private quarters. After donning his suit and arming himself with a assault rifle, he exited out of the armory to find the entire base in motion. Marines were loading weapons onto pelicans and mounting them, while rows of warthogs were turning on and revving their engines.

"Alright listen up!" Avery Johnson shouted, gaining a group of marines attention and the master chiefs as well. "We've been getting noise all over the com channel about Grimm attacking a part of vale called the mountain Glenn. It's gotten worse and no one, not even their own military can stop it." Avery cracked out the last part hatefully.

"What do we do drill sergeant? Seek and destroy?" A marine asked as Avery looked at him right in the eyes.

"Simple trainee, search and rescue." Johnson began before slipping on a pair of orange tinted sunglasses over his eyes. "We roll in, evacuate the survivors, and blow up any flea bitten sons-of-bitches that steps in our way. Now who's with me?!"

"Sir yes sir!" The marines chanted simultaneously.

"Then get your asses in gear!" He pointed to the group of mongooses while spitting on the ground.

As the chief began to walk to one of the mongooses, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Why not tag along with me, I could use the muscle." Avery asked before tossing a M41 rocket launcher at chief who swapped it. "And the firepower."

The master chief nodded. "Where to sir?" Chief questioned as he placed the rocket over his shoulder.

"Pelican, pronto." He began walking through the dirt with chief close behind. "Now the way I see it and they worded it, we've got two options." He began. "From reports there are enough grimm to fill up a warship cruiser. So exterminating the grimm ain't the main priority."

"Then evacuating survivors is?" The chief questioned while sitting down next to Avery.

"Yep. The city's mayor said they've managed to take refuge underground in the railway system. It's not much but worth a shot." Avery chimed while looking outside as the ground began to lower.

The master chief looked through his visor, wondering when he'd get a chance to have a memorial for his fallen friends.

He wouldn't be thinking of his friends though, because he was now entering the biggest fight for his life. The Mountain Glenn mission.

It was now a fight between Man... And **GRIMM.**

And in times like these, no one was safe.

* * *

_XXXXXXX_

_Through valor, we defy greatness._

_XXXXXXX_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm just going to be brief since I don't have much to say. I was in the hospital for a while due to a stomach ulcer, a painful one. But I feel like taking on the world now. Well, I'm back and still working on all my fics.

Also prayers for Paris!

Fun Fact: The Voice for Master Chief, Steve Downes, was a radio announcer. He did this for over 44 years until he retired on March 9, 2015.

-SHIPWRECK5897


	10. Night of the Bull Part 1

DISCLAIMER/ I don't possess legal rights to Halo or RWBY

* * *

CHAPTER X: Night of the Bull Part 1

* * *

"_Everybody you fight is not your enemy and everybody that helps you is not your friend." _

-Mike Tyson

* * *

Before...

* * *

_"You're fine... But don't ever do that again. What were you thinking?" Halsey chastised the unarmored spartan who sat in front of her on the medical table. After leaving the lunchroom he was called back to base by his handler for immediate observation. Even though his organs were stable they were put under large amounts of strain that day._

_So much so that he appeared to be in a daze just even coming back to hear about the base. For the diagnostics showed that he would need to be put under some serious restrictions to physical activity for the next couple of days. No other anomaly was were shown though. _

_From one of the teachers descriptions, John was virtually gifted in aura reserve regards. So much that Glynda, said to have been probably one of the most hardened of all teachers within Beacon Academy, actually offered a reserve position as a substitute training combat instructor in Beacon. Once he received proper training of course. _

_She wasn't aware his reserve of the so called inner energy was so massive. _

_"It was nothing hazardous at the time." John said offhandedly but got a hardened glare from the aging scientist that could have split steel down the center. _

_"Bull on hazardous thinking! If you had wanted to rip your insides you nearly did. I want to know who unlocked your aura." Halsey questioned with a clipboard in hand. _

_"Her name is Pyrrha Nikos." Chief answered automatically, since he couldn't keep information like that private. _

_"Pyrrha Nikos..." Catherine had heard of the name. In fact she had seen a picture of Pyrrha. On a box of cereal. She was a bit of a small time celebrity that had made many charitable appearances and had many wins. _

_Catherine wasn't as fooled and swayed by the media's word upon the red headed warrior who seem to win the crowd quicker than fire in a dry forest. _

_Strong, beautiful, smart, influential, and very powerful. The champion fighter of Sanctum, she had even earned the name 'THE INVINCIBLE GIRL' from never taking a direct hit before. Many had fallen in battle before her and it seemed that would be the case for many years to come. Catherine knew that their prize fighter was no match against her prize creations against humanities enemies. _

_She would bet her life on it._

_Catherine scrutinized John's face again, before saying, "You're becoming a louse John, I thought you learned better." _

_"I though-_

_"You thought wrong. Please John, be careful."_

_"I will ma'am, I made a promise." He said back to her before she left the medical wing with a data pad in arm. John looked down at his bare feet, thinking of the first incident that landed him in the mess with the Beacon girls... _

_Specifically a blond one who could always continue to pester him, even with her not being here at the moment. _

Saturday December 3rd, 2526 [MILITARY STANDARD TIME/19:56]

BEACON ACADEMY/ TEAM RWBY DORMS

"Did you guys see the size of Cardin's ear? It looked like a giant tomato!" Ruby expanded her arms while her team ignored her, everyone besides Weiss though when she spoke up.

"Who cares what those neanderthals do, it's none of my concern." Weiss said while adding the finishing touches to her letter by licking the edges and folding over the glued part to her sister, Winter. Her older sister was everything she strived to be. Beautiful, intelligent, courageous, steadfast, successful, and a great leader to her teams. Whenever she had the chance she would always send her a letter and ask her what she should do. She always want to know what her sister would do, so she could be more like her and possibly become even better than her one day.

Weiss was sending a letter to her and was going to talk to her about her team, her school, her grades, her dorm, and the friends she was making, or in an attempt to. She and her sister had mutual respect for one another, but she felt VERY inferior to her in many ways. She wasn't going to talk about a certain armored individual that had been the first one to berate her in so long since it was unnecessary, and not worth her time thinking about it. Maybe it's she pushed him and his voice out of her mind, she wouldn't think of him?

"Why so cold Weiss? Did he blow you off again?" Yang questioned sideways while she wrote down her assignments. Yang was wearing her pair of short boy shorts with her tank top on. She wasn't wearing her socks or boots as they layed sprawled across the room in the dirty clothes hamper that was beginning to fill up and leave an unsettling stench in the room... From the rim, a pair of Ruby's stockings

could be ssen.

As a matter of fact it was Yang's turn to do the laundry.

She'd do it later.

She just couldn't help but get delighted when she caused Weiss to snap at her. She was a jokester by heart after all and when she was given the opportunity to get underneath someone's skin, especially Weiss's, she'd jump faster than streaming rain to get the chance.

"No! He's just a mind-numbing nitwit. Another one to the list I might add!" Weiss yelled as she left the room in a haste. As she walked out of the dorm she nearly crashed into a certain blond haired boy; Jaune Arc.

He smiled before saying.

"Hey Snow Ange-

"Not now!" Weiss screamed to what sounded like Jaune, who in return, ran in the opposite direction faster than a starving grimm.

The room became silent after that.

After about an hour, Weiss came back from mailing her letter and begun to study for her lecture notes for the next morning. Ruby was over at her bed, trying to re-organize her ammunition for crescent rose.

Her scythe / high caliber sniper rifle now took special 7.62×51mm High explosive dust rounds, one's with more hardened points. After the incident with the Deathstalker and how it shrugged off her bullets. She upgraded the chamber to take a higher velocity round in order to penetrate the skull of any thick headed grimm in the future.

She was a very skilled hunter and was willing to learn through mistakes and keep moving forward.

Not to mention learn a thing or two from the Master Chief about his guns...

Yang was still trying to get the concept down on grimm analysis...

...and by that she was doodling all over her paper while scratching behind her ear with the pencil.

She had mailed her dad that she lost a fight for the first time while forgetting to mention the time and date of said loss while keeping the identity of her opponent secret. Her father, Taiyang, had yet to reply but she had a large feeling it was going to result in about 40 different questions of her opponent, followed by a lecture of being more careful, going into a conclusive statement by her father of being more mature about it.

She didn't need her already overprotective father knowing she'd gotten arrested, beaten by a boy, had to pay a HUGE fine for her bike that was impounded, had her weapons destroyed, but most importantly had failed to save Ruby. Taiyang would more than likely skin her ass until it was as red as her eyes whenever she got mad, and she might even lose bumblebee! She already had take a lone to pay off her bikes impound bill, and she didn't want to have it be taken away again...

This time permanently.

Yang wasn't ready, she didn't think she'll ever be ready to tell her father what happened during the initiation. Her heart wasn't ready to say anything upon the matter or even as much as think about it. She was hoping it would be an alternative, and she would keep this secret to her grave... But she had an unwanted feeling that her sister Ruby will spill the beans eventually.

"Hey Ruby, does dad know about the United Nations?" Yang asked with an unsure tone.

Ruby's tongue was sticking out of the side of her mouth with a few bolts in it as well. She spit them out onto the table. "I don't know... Maybe." Ruby replied while tightening the bolt on crescent rose's blade holder. "Why?"

"Just asking... You know, since he won and all." Yang said.

"I know, him winning was... Pretty cool." Ruby said a bit nervously while Yang gave her a sour stare. "N-not that, that's a bad thing!"

"You don't love me." Yang said sarcastically to Ruby.

"Yes I do!?" Ruby shouted as she accidentally knocked a stack of books over by her flailing arms.

Blake only shook her head at this. She couldn't stand Weiss or Yang's behavior on certain days, Ruby was an exception since she seemed bothered Blake the least. The last few days in classes have been confusing to her. After thinking over the Master Chief's words and reconsidering his past actions, which weren't faulty but bureaucracy, there wasn't much she had done that didn't deserve what she had received.

She was a criminal who had broken the laws and he was a soldier who was following orders which enforced those laws. He didn't do it because she was a faunus or because she was a girl, he did it because she had broken the law.

She had stepped out of the justice system and taken what she had wanted for the White Fang.

What should fall for, what she had wanted had hurt hundreds the people and ruined many lives. She still didn't know if he had been faking it that day in the cafeteria, but was going out on a limb and deciding it wasn't her problem or within her effort to go and such lengths to figure it out.

All that mattered now was staying alive.

Blake was calm and collected when it came to reasoning, and when reconstituting her actions, she came to a conclusion that the Master Chief was not to be scene as a public menace to her, but not to be trusted.

Blake glanced at the news every now and then and had a feeling the United Nations Space Command was just as worse as the White Fang. Their actions were going to be seen, to themselves as arbitrary for the greater good, but in reality it was only going to create more hysteria for humanity and its populace.

They had literally come to this planet for no apparent reason just to take it over. The secrets they were keeping as well we're beginning to become more and more defining towards their actions. They weren't to be trusted as well. There wasn't anything or any trials but a long heated discussion on ownership.

It was all the game of finders keepers. There was no mention of the inhabitants of the planet before who had already been there long before the UNSC, by thousands of years and it appeared that they weren't taking no for an answer.

They were nothing but a tyrannical government bent on domination through the power of fear.

The White Fang's presence was still around her this day, and if the Master Chief, someone who was apart of the UNSC who was taking action against the terrorist group, came to close in contact with her then there was a possible chance they could track her down.

The White Fang murdered deserters.

Sometimes they took joy from it by making the murder as painful as possible. Not to mention public.

She came to Beacon to hide and escape her past actions and let go of so many years of hate from her teachers brainwashing. The words he said we're nothing but false promises and blue screened. She thought maybe if she severed all ties with the White Fang it would elevate her innocence...

But with the Master Chief around, that was going to make it impossible.

Time will tell to her arrival towards survival.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Asked a tall girl who walked in without knocking or even stopping at the door frame. She held a rather 'pompous' exterior with the high class clothes she wore and the large black purse she was carrying.

Coco Adele was her name. She walked in without a care in the world. The remainder of Team RWBY minus Weiss, looked at her before Ruby broke the ice.

"Uhh... Who're you?" She asked awkwardly since she wasn't adept to starting a conversation with people who just walked in their room without being invited.

"Coco, leader of Team CFVY, second year I might add. Nice battle skirt by the way, goes great with your eyes." Coco said making Ruby look down appreciably. "I just wanted to see if that friend of yours was around." She said while lowering her sunglasses, "Do you know where he is?" She asked.

"Who?" Ruby asked while Blake didn't answer but had a small feeling who she was referring to.

"Big green. The guy in tacky green armor, you've seen him around?" Coco asked again while she placed her left hand on her hip. Ruby thought for a second before she remembered. Before she could say anything though Yang beat her to the punch.

"Don't know don't care." Yang said while not even looking back at her.

'_His armor's not tacky...' _Ruby thought with a frown.

Coco KNEW who Yang was, hell, anyone with a pulse in Beacon knew exactly who Yang was. She was practically a bombshell in Beacon by all rights but at the same time off limits to most of the boys.

If anyone knew the teachers outside of Vale, specifically Signal residing on Patch, they would've known better that her father and uncle, Taiyang Xiao Long and Qrow Branwen were not only teachers there but master hunters who've both taken on armies of Grimm by themselves since they were teenagers.

It would be unwise to upset them.

Not only was she a bit of a eyedrawere, but the fact she was the second to the top in her combat class said a lot about her. Many students were afraid to approach her, Even the seconds years as a matter of fact.

Coco knew who Yang was, yet Yang didn't know Coco's name until less than a minute ago. She didn't care though. That was better in her perspective.

"People have seen him around you and that red head the most." Coco pointed out. "If it's good for you, I'd like a name and scroll number."

"He hasn't been in Beacon for days and we haven't seen him since." Blake said while flipping another page in her book. She didn't know the Master Chief by heart and she didn't want to know anything about him. She was even sure he had a scroll number...

"Plus, I don't think he uses a scroll..." Ruby said. With everything the Master Chief had been through in the short amount of time, she doubted he was one too make mutual conversations.

"Oh, can you tell me when you'll see him next then?" Coco questioned.

"No."

"No."

Came from both huntresses.

'_Well that wasn't helpful.' _Coco thought with a frown. Her first impression of the two was that they were a couple of snobs with nothing better to do than have some sort of entitlement over the other students. If these two girls had cared more, then I would have stopped the bullying in the lunchroom the other day...

"Sure! Why though?" Ruby said while Yang and Blake glared at her with fire in their eyes.

"I just want to thank him, he helped my friend." She said making the three members look at we with the same question.

"Who?" They all asked simultaneously.

"Velvet Scarlatina, remember now? She says she was being bullied by Team CRDL and no one was helping her... Not anyone." Coco said loosely because she had a feeling anyone could have stopped it but chose not to. Which disgusted her beyond belief. She and her other teammates were studying a grim quiz while Velvet went to the lunchroom to get something to eat... Not exactly the best thing to do on an empty stomach with hateful bones around.

The lunchroom was filled with a couple of hundred students that day, and not a single damn one came and stood up for her... Except for him. She heard around people talking of fauna and wishing there could have been easier ways for them to be adaptable towards human life, but it seemed more the students were into their own worlds that actually being helpful. It made her sick.

Coco readjusted her brown frames before saying. "She told me the nicest things though, like how he yanked his ass up by the ear and threatened to rip it off. Then he talked him down in front of everyone, am I right?" She asked with crossed arms.

Blake wanted to say something but thought against it. She wasn't good at formal conversations and didn't want to be part of any discussion of the master know she wanted to step in, but she was afraid it would bring too much attention to herself. The last thing she needed was that right about now. Hell, she shouldn't be talking to anyone getting on her name.

"Do you want anything or is that it?" Yang questioned since this tall girl was starting to rub her in the wrong wanted nothing to do with the Master Chief and... Okay, maybe she was going to try and apologize to him sometime if she ever saw him again, but she just had to work up the guts and do it.

She wasn't one for apologizing, and wasn't one for holding grudges. Too much energy.

"Nope. Just tell me when you'll see him next. My rooms On the western side, for the second years. You can't miss it. Bye." Coco finished as she turned around and left without another word.

Ruby looked up from her workstation and rubbed the side of her head. She looked at her scroll and noted that her notifications was still at zero. Looking at the top screen where the news slid to the side, she saw it was a live broadcast about the UNSC.

'_United Nations Space Command capturing Grimm?' _Read the news report for the morning news.

"_Wha- Why would that... What?"_ Ruby thought crazily for a millisecond but couldn't take her eyes off the small writing on the screen that was in red. She clicked on the link and read an article that has been posted less than an hour ago. According to news reports from VMN. There were just a few blurry pictures of uniformed Marines seemingly storing them in large metallic housing units, instead of using lethal weapons they were using some sort of rod that was electrified. Poking and prodding the Grimm inside before locking it with a handprint.

Ruby read the article without saying anything to her team, thinking it would only make the Master Chief's appearance worse than it already was.

'_Aura users being chipped?' _Another article said below it with one next to it that instantly caught her attention.

'_Orbital bombardment considered necessary for emerald forest.' _

'_Lien to be replaced with credits.'_

'_Vytal Festival need's more security, UNSC wishes to postpone event.'_

'_Unified Earth Government pressing to suspend Hunter Academies and grant license for weapons.' _

Each and every link was about the United Nations Space Command. Not very good news though.

"Whatcha doin Rubes, looking at boy pictures again?" Yang suddenly said as Ruby's thumb instantly shut her scroll off.

"N-no! I don't look at boy pictures! I never did!" Ruby shouted while putting her scroll to the farthest side of the weapons work station.

"I thought since we're all thinking of sweaty boys I'd join in!" Yang shouted.

"What makes you think I was doing anything like that?" Blake questioned with narrow eyes while digging her nails in the book she bought at Tucksons yesterday. It has been a few weeks since she had been assigned as Yang Xiao Long's partner. someone she would have to rely on for the next four years in Beacon Academy and vice versa. Since the initiation she had known that yang was anything but... Normal.

"Ninjas of Love ain't a fairy tale Blakey so don't kid yourself." Yang asked with a teasing grin as she crossed her arms. Blake gasped like a fish when Yang said that name.

"I was gonna tell you dropped your book the other day in Ports class... Wide open." Yang said while she had the book in her left hand. "Naughty Naughty Blake, what would boys think if they knew she was a perve."

"Give. It. Back." Blake would murder this girl when she slept. Slit her throat, skin we alive, rip her head off, anything to cause of misery.

"Fine, fine. Here." Yang said as Blake snapped the books spin out of the blondes grasp. When Blake put the book on her desk, not at all feeling well with the growing smile on Yang's face, she bit. "Yang... Did you do something?"

"Nothing... LARGE." Yang emphasized by spreading her hands and making gestures. Ruby looked between the two huntresses, wondering what her sister was talking about. She wasn't new to Yang's advances on certain boys but Yang always tried to keep things G-Rated... Tried at least.

Blake grabbed her beloved book before skimming through the pages at lightning speed. Her eyes grew and her face scrunched up in disgust.

Yang drew 'inappropriate body-parts' on each and every page.

If Blake would have moved faster to strangle Yang she would have in a heartbeat.

"Try bonding sheesh, no wonder you're so anti-social."

"I'm not... anti-social, I just dislike hanging out with stupid people."

"I'm not stupid..." Ruby said.

"You no, this one however has more chest expansion than brains." Blake said while Yang winked at her.

"Don't act all humble Blakey, I've seen your chest and your no flatty like Weiss." Yang charmed.

"What? When did you ever see-" Blake then remembered when she was getting her clothes on this morning. She thought she felt a pair of eyes watching her... But thought her mind was playing games.

"I'm a DD, I'd say you're close but not as round and perky." Yang said making gestures with her hands. "Also when was the last time you shaved, it's like a carpet in there."

"Stop." Blake whispered.

In the other room, just across the hall, the champion of Sanctum, Pyrrha Nikos, sat on her red satin sheet bed, reading a book on Grimm tracking.

Looking up from her book she thought of the Master chief... She didn't know, but she wanted to mention it at the lunch table the other day but didn't think it was justifiable to speak of it. It has been bugging her since the day she was... Inside of his soul. When she had looked through John's soul to unlock his aura... Beneath all warmful clean and purified peacefulness that was deep within his mind, with something virtually pitch black.

So cold that it almost burned.

Everything, just a few inches beyond her touch into his heart into him was quite the opposite.

Cold, burning, suffering, anxiety, fear, depression, evil forces staring at ripping at him from the inside out, not mention the pure anger that was burning deep within his subconscious.

Nothing within the point was pleasant.

It was almost as if everything outside of him was some facade that he was keeping up. It was almost as if it was savior on the outside, but cruel world on the inside to the point it was no better than trying to look inside of a grimm. Just an empty shell with the only thought of eating and killing anything in its path for the pure thrill of it.

Dust forbid anyone found out what was deeper than him. She thought he was something not to reckon with in the beginning, but after looking inside of him she was... Slightly afraid of him. There were dark secrets within him that didn't make much sense.

She'd have to talk to team RWBY about it, or possibly one of the school psychologists and or Glynda Goodwitch. Someone with all that pent up driven down emotion wasn't healthy in the slightest. She knew it wasn't any of her business but at the same time became worried of him.

But then again, maybe it was just her imagination playing games on her? Maybe what she thought she felt was nothing more than the hot weather that day?

XXXXXXX

(Monday December 6th, 2526) [MILITARY STANDARD TIME/23:05] MOUNTAIN GLENN CITY LIMITS

Mountain Glenn. Population. 43,451.

That's what it had been 43 hours ago. Now, it was down to a dwindling 17,000 and continuing to drop like leaves from a tree in fall. Over the course of 2 years, the residents of Mountain Glenn was pushed underground to escape the constant attacks from Grimm that would linger within the city limits. This though, as the thought at first.

People still stood up though, willing to make haste with the beasts.

The grand opening of Mountain Glenn occurred around eleven years ago on a warm summer's day. Vale had planned on expanding its city once it was becoming more and more populated as the years rolled by. Since Vacuo was a non friendly finest area on the west side of Remnant, more and more fauna families began to migrate towards Vale where it was least populated by more drastic discrimination.

While it wasn't folding gone, it was better than the treatment they were receiving in Vacuo.

In about two and a half years the population of fauna families rose to a staggering 60%. In order to keep up with the man's grooming &amp; stores for resources Vale decided to expand its border. Thus, the concept of Mountain Glenn was established.

The opening morning was anything but pleasant when the Grimm invaded from the deeper depths of the forest. The attacks begun many years before the UNSC had made their appearance. It started as sightings, very brief but quick, which lead to massive warnings. Soon, townspeople, shopkeepers and children from the local schools were turning up missing. Bones and sometimes flesh were found around the city limits but this was rare. The grim had a tendency to eat every last scrap of flesh off of the bones.

Since the extension of town was new and in the beginning of remodeling stages, it would have been hazardous to close down the area or even utter a word of Grimm attacks. The city council held high authority and thoughts for the extended limits.

Maybe too much?

The most recent and serious attacks begun early in the morning 2 weeks before when a pair of kids were walking to school. Men who were loading a convoy heard the screams and went to investigate only to be ripped to shreds in a matter of minutes. The city declared a national emergency, or at least attempted to.

The Grimm, at least the older ones showed astonishing intelligence by attacking metal towers, specifically transmission ones. Breaking communication towards the inner perimeter to Vale.

In order not to surge national panic, the outer borders of Vale didn't say much besides a "rising conflict from within the vicinity". Besides that, nothing else was mentioned.

The first responders to the attacks were the local law enforcement who came to the scene, although they were dispatched almost too easily. Their standardized weapons simply couldn't penetrate the Grimm's outer bone armor. The military on remnant was on its way to re-establish order.

They were late.

The UNSC, surprisingly had their communication network tapped and heard all the chatter. Mostly the ones involving Grimm attacks that were happening daily since they were under the never ending construction of wider settlements. It had not diminished for a few weeks until more and more Grimm kept entering the city lines and leaving behind mutilated corpses. Forensics teams knew to rule out foul play. But automatically deduced Grimm related activities. ONI didn't take it as a serious threat at first, but soon realized there was an actual issue that was beginning to escalate beyond portion and was only going to get worse.

The master chief, still holding the smoking M41 rocket launcher exited the pelican, landing softly on the ground while staring around at the apocalyptic wasteland that was once known as Mountain Glenn.

No one.

The town was alienated of all life and sound. The windows on all the buildings were cracked and smashed in. The rocks to all the buildings were also cracked along with walls being littered with a cluster of holes. There was garbage and debris covering the ground that fluttered in the midnight air. The atmosphere around them was filled with dust and smoke from a few fires that hadn't been extinguished and soon began to corrode the air above. It was also notably cold that night, almost 32 degrees.

The other half of the platoon of marines soon collected their belongings while lining the streets on every corner. A few began to enter buildings and head to the rooftops to a sniping position.

Avery came behind chief and hushed. "Now comes the hard part. The mayor, wherever he is, said they went underground when they got cornered. Railway system transits are crawling with them about now." Avery said.

"And an entrenched?" John questioned.

"West. 700 yards." Avery answered while looking over to a uniformed man. "The mapper told us landing there would have been too dangerous, and you saw how thick the skies were already."

"Then where to sir?" The master chief questioned while feeling tense at what he was getting into. It was nighttime and the Grimm were exceptionally good during these hours. There was also reports that Grimm held thicker coats than usual, almost to the point of being bulletproof.

"You and a dozen or so will take the left side of this district," he pointed to the left of the road where the dead street lamps stood. "I'll go right. The rest will head forward down this street and check for survivors." Avery said while taking a long drag of his cigar that pestered the cold air. "Now stay frosty gentlemen, cause there ain't many options.." He chided to the marines. Which was true, if silence was broken then the mission would have to be aborted.

There had been sightings of something so massive on the space camera's that it could've been a malfunction, but after more studying it was a legendary type goliath. One of the older ones... Which were almost known to be unstoppable. many had tried to kill one of them, but found out they were more than what they seemed to be.

Said to be 400 stories tall with monumental strength at it's side and almost uncanny intelligence to other grimm. They were not a creature to be reckoned with for the faint of heart.

The mission was to remain hidden. Not only to grimm but to the human populace as well. ONI would only send in a rather small platoon with absolutely no air support. It would bring too much attention if they were bombing the city, not to mention being at risk for ground casualties. The rest of the council of Vale wanted to keep this a secret from the public, to not raise fear or any other unwanted emotions.

With the Vytal festival coming soon in the year, which was probably one of the most important activities for all of the kingdoms to commence, having this danger would be hazardous to it. Vale didn't need this type of news spreading to the other kingdoms of, such as Atlas.

General James Ironwood wouldn't be thrilled about it.

In fact, he'd shut down the Vytal festival if he thought it became too dangerous. He was already unweary from other problems surfacing and didn't need another add on. It would only make the relations between Remnant and the UNSC more toxic than it already was. He didn't want to put up with it.

Him, or his spies.

It was the marines job to make sure that once the survivors were rescued... The would keep silent about it. If they did then they would be screened before being released back into the public... Or so they would think.

"Half of you," His hand went down the center, "Head with the master chief, he'll know what to do. And you," He gestured to the armed group of marines that studied him carefully. "On me, lastly, you take the center road. Any questions?"

"If we come across survivors then do we lead them back here for extraction?" The mapping specialist asked with Avery nodding and affirming with a short. "Yeah."

But Avery wasn't done there. "Just remember, sound bounces. Once you've come back with survivors, that's it. Get goin chief, and be careful." Avery said with absolute seriousness in his voice.

The master chief nodded before departing.

"Wait sir!" A corporal held out a extended rifle. "Should we stick to silencers? Since there's no power and we can't see the Grimm?" It couldn't be stressed how hard it would be to spot Grimm. Some had coats that were thick enough to block out heat which canceled out infrared lights that the marines had installed into their helmets.

"Yes." The master chief said while taking a silenced assault rifle. The Grimm were not only excellent in groups but had excellent hearing. Firing off a gun would bring every Grimm from miles around to their exact spot.

As John switched to a silenced M7S SMG with an attachable silencer. Loading a few magazines filled with 5x23mm M443 Caseless Full Metal Jacket/.197 Caliber round, he took 5 before taking a magnum with a suppressor as well. The main priority was to keep a low profile and enter the railway without being detected or luring the grimm to the underground.

The master chief looked back at his squad before moving forward through the empty road. His platoon consisted of 12 marines.

Private third class Mort Stachs

Corporal 'Hellbringer' Leonard Flicks

Medic Specialist PFC Olin Jeremiah

Communications specialist SpL Darly Kruschwitz

CQC specialist Clark Gormanes

Lance Corporal Robin Erste

PFC Malone Mackintosh

CR Aiku Tzu

Sniper Osbourne Mandias

Captain Vrej Millian

MP Second Warrant Officer Tiffany Babbock

MP Third Warrant Officer

And then there was him.

They left off into the night.

XXXXXXX

About 30 minutes of scratching the sides of near smashed buildings, John decided to get in contact with Johnson and see if his platoon was holding up any better. Reaching up to the com-link on his helmet, he was met with the sound of static, before he said. "This is Spartan-117, report." Pressing it again he was given the same reply.

"Com's offline." The master chief said to Mort who cursed in gibberish under his breath.

"Tell me something I don't know... This pack's fucking useless." He held up a finger before holding down a button, and signaling 'Okay' to the master chief.

He pressed down the com again and said, "This is Spartan-117 live, do you read sir?"

"_Plenty Chief, how's your end? Any live's, OVER?"_ Avery's rigged voice said.

"Negative, no sign of life." The master chief said.

"_Ditto. We've got about... half a block to scope before we call it in for the night and resume in a few hours. Team's not looking too shabby though." _Avery commented.

"What sir?" The master chief asked as the marines stopped for a moment to recount.

"_There's nothing. Not a sign, not a trace, not even a damn electronic signal. I'm starting to think that maybe... Now I can't be jumping to conclusions too soon, but maybe there's no one left." _Avery claimed.

"Not sure..." The master chief said.

"_All I can do is keep on going." _Avery said before ending the com.

The master chief walked past a nightclub that looked as if it had been abandoned for 1000 years. Trash Bins were turned over and some of the street lights were ripped from the ground. The windows looked ready to turn into dust along with the buildings foundation. Some of the large lettering on top was missing and read 'PAR-Y KNI-HTZ'.

It was easy to assume the club was originally called 'PARTY KNIGHTZ'. But that was no longer the case.

It was nothing more than a graveyard now.

"Just past that building and around the corner?" A marines identified as Private third class Mort Stachs. Next to him was the platoons communications specialist who was backpacking a large box with a large antenna on the back.

Since the Mountain Glenn's communication channels was practically destroyed by the grimm and the frequencies were jumbled, making it nearly impossible to send or receive anything outside of the quarantine zone, the marines had to deal with communications on their own accord.

It was a miracle the mayor was able to squeeze out just one, then again it was odd at the same time.

There was the noise behind chief, he turned around to look at Leonard adjust the flame thrower's nozzle he was carrying while making sure the safety was on. He

The NA4/DP flamethrower was a bulky and heavy weapon, almost 70 pounds in weight with a 20 napalm tank attached to the back. Since the grimm's coates were becoming more and more dence against ballistic fire, the UNSC wanted to see how they would fare against a flamethrowers. Even in their own haste, the hellbringer units being mobilized was taking a real long time.

The Master Chief was indifferent about using napalm against them, thinking the Ways of staying hidden would be compromised, but in times like these anything goes.

"Yes." The master chief replied while one of the marines signaled back to them. They all stopped mid motion at that. Not breathing loudly or loosening their grips on their rifles. Most of the marines couldn't see with their normal vision, but accounting the fact their helmets had night vision, they were able to see everything in front of them within 100 feet.

Only the grimm would be difficult to spot.

The road ahead of them was roaming with smaller versions of beowolves. Almost every square inch of the corners of the street was filled with them.

Snapping jaws of dozens fought over chunks of bloodied meat that belonged to a corpse. The master chief's enhanced vision scanned at what they were gnawing at, and to his silent horror, they were tugging on each side of a small leg.

The leg looked like... it was a child's.

He turned his vision away, staring at the ground through the helmet's visor with discern look spreading across his face. He looked back at the squad before holding his hand up. "No exits." He muttered.

There was grim filling the road in front of them that went around both blocks they needed to head to. If they went forward it would be suicide. Right or left would be risky. Too risky even, because if one of them was alerted then they all would be.

"Then let's head around, over there." Corporal Lance said while gesturing to the road at the opposite end that held little grimm, but next to that building was a open sewer drain with the lid off. Big enough to let them pass underground. There was that route or the second option, which was to turn back and find an alternate route from there.

"If we move slower maybe that'll buy us some time?" Lance whispered through his com.

"This way." Tiffany said as she kept her body against the concrete wall while sliding her feet on the dusty pavement.

The Grimm had extremely sensitive hearing from the designated research reports from ONI. From numerous books, files, articles, research reports, and old observation manuals, the grimm were most dangerous at night. It also stated that the hearing upon several, if not all of the species were near perfect.

Vision was improved in nightfall and smelling was adaptable towards them. the UNSC begun to issue "anti-Grimm kits" Which had baking soda to cover scents and high frequency sound transmitter to throw off the Grimms hearing.

As they entered the cross intersection of the road, they stayed off to the side with the master chief in lead. They passed an unmoving body on the sidewalk that was slumped against a light post.

Cries came from the building beside them. The master chief craned his head to the left while keeping his motions slowed to restrict noise. The sound was dry yet far. It didn't sound like it came from a healthy person as the tone of the voice was very strained.

Some of the other marines looked at the building complex it came from. The cries were evidently from a girl from the sounds of it, and it was also very close to where they were.

"A child?" Mort asked while climbing a few of the steps toward the door. Some of the others had shuddering looks when they saw a few of the Grimm begin to exit the corner and sniff the air. All the marines froze when they had seen it.

After the incident in emerald forest all marines, navy sailors, pilots, ONI agents, and future spartans included being stationed on Remnant were to take a certain amount of days of Grimm simulation training. The amount of marines killed the first day in Remnant was a solid reminder of what they were in for if they didn't understand the weaknesses of Grimm. But most importantly, what they felt mattered as well.

Anger, anxiety, fear, despair, rage, depression, jeeringnes. All of these emotions were the Grimms bait.

The first thing Mort did when he got to the door was to see if it was unlocked. He took his left hand off the assault rifles muzzle before pressing the clasp on the door handle down with his thumb. The door slowly creaked open as the cries were electrified now to the point he closed it and pointed toward the window.

"Through there," While pointing to the fire escape. "And through the top." He finished.

As the Marines began to fill the building searching for the crying survivor, they didn't check all of their surroundings like they should have. A few buildings over on the top of the roof, a lone figure sat on the edge of the building while being shadowed by the lack of light.

His back was facing towards the moon that was looking shattered tonight and a patch of spiky red hair could be seen on top of the person's head. He was a lean individual and obviously male by his physical appearance...

The Marines kept themselves pressed inside the dark walls of the apartment complex with their rifles ready. Some of them instinctively begin to move towards the doors while also making sure to keep their movement minimal. The building wasn't fully secured and when more than likely collapse if too much movement was presented on the building's foundation.

The Master Chief was behind them and looked on his scanner to catch anything out of the ordinary. Besides the Allies around the scanners perimeter nothing seemed to catch his attention. From his sensitive hearing though, it sounded as if the cries are coming above him. It was also since his scanner should have picked up that signal.

Something doesn't seem right.

Although he didn't minded at the very moment. He was trying to keep his mind set on the goal of rounding up the survivors and escaping the mountain Glenn. He didn't know what the UNSC was going to do as soon as they had established order and saved enough lives in the city's limits. But that was in the main concern right about now, it was the fact there were enough grimm to cover half of a continent.

If there are more Spartans prevalent to the stations here on Remnant that were beginning to form, mainly and Atlas though, the Spartans could have the city wiped clean in a matter of a week.

The Master Chief assumed a firebombing was in order to eliminate any other threats of Grimm activity within the city limits. The city was unsavable and more importantly unsalvageable.

A few of the cautious Marines began to ascend their way up the stairs trying to locate the sounds of the crying that seemed to resonate throughout the building. One by one the inched their way to the top then down the hall to the left while keeping their rifles pointed up.

A few of them stayed downstairs, six of them, going into different rooms on the bottom floors and seeing if anything could be salvaged.

The mission was prioritized to be a long one, they didn't want to leave anyone behind or anything left unturned. The rest of the Marines began to go up the stairs in the Master Chief decided to head up as well.

Across the road the man who was still on top of the building look through a pair of binoculars while smiling slowly and mouth thing 'Jackpot.'

The Master Chief was on the second floor while beginning to suspect this building was uninhabitable with the lack of life and time people had spent within.

Light fixtures were out, there wasn't any sounds besides the chime of the crickets, the only smell anyone could pick up was the horrid stench of rotting and decay from corpses, and the only light was from the full moon.

There weren't any fresh prints on the floorboards which was still covered in dust and soot from the building being shipped to it score from the grim ramming in the side of it.

He lowered the rifle slowly towards the floor while looking down one of the halls and seeing a row of doors on each side with different numbers on each of them. The floor above this one was probably ransacked since the ceiling was starting to come down and piles of furniture littered the hallway.

The Master Chief didn't know if there were any hunters defending the city, but he knew they did their best to defend it. Whoever they may be.

Looking at the first door he noticed it was still locked and the handle showed it has been opened of the door handles had a dirty dust coating over them and summer missing door knobs... But this one most recently installed, almost brand new and didn't have a single scratch on it.

The door even looked less than moderately damage.

The Master Chief, had been apart of the Spartan program for almost 10 years. For the last 5 years he has been training and some of the bloodiest training grounds known to man. So in retrospect, when he began to feel something wasn't feeling right, he was usually right.

Opening the door with a twist and push, he was met with a near empty room besides a bed and a few knocked over lamps on the floor... And the crying coming over by a large case in the corner. It sounded muffled now for some odd reason, but the strangest part of it all was that the master chief wasn't able to pick up the baby on the tracer installed in his helmet.

"Contact, my location." The master chief murmured in his com as the maries signaled back. One of the marines behind him, Darly kept behind him while scoping the stars down the hall.

"I'll head around and up, we've got the first floor covered and are almost done here. Grab the baby and see Aiku." Darly whispered while checking out the room with the master chief.

As John approached the box with the rifle held at his side. He kneeled down while placing his hands on the side of it and feeling for a latch as the babies cries grew louder. Looping his finger on the side where he felt something folded down, he clipped it upwards before folding the lid back...

Almost in a matter of a few seconds, the master chief's entire face turned white.

It wasn't a baby...

It was a red clock.

_**00dy:00hr:00min:05sec**_

The man looked through the slits of his white mask as he raised up two fingers, before lowering one slowly.

The entire second floor exploded into a massive detonation. Smoke and dust flew into the deserted streets covering everything as a shock wave sent out hit cars and caused their alarms to go off. Blaring into the night and .

Across the street, the lights from the flames revealed the man to be Adam Taurus. He smiled as he saw the building burst into monumental flames. All the windows were blown through and once the smoke began filling the street, the building soon began to shift slightly forward... Before falling over onto itself.

"The deed is done." He breathed out before standing up and walking away as the smoke from the building began to fill the air and the flames grew hotter.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

_XXXXXX_

_Never trust..._

_XXXXXX_

OMAKE- The 12 days of Christmas, TRC Styled

Note: Just a little joke for the followers and readers of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own this song... I just ENHANCED it. I don't want money from this. And the rightful owners... Are someone that I don't know.

_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a spartan tea-bagging me._

_On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 2 grunts a'smokin, and a spartan tea-bagging me._

_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 3 shotgun shells, 2 grunts a'smokin, and a spartan tea-bagging me_

_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 4 lovely maidens, 3 shotgun shells, 2 grunts a'smokin, and a spartan tea-bagging me_

_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, FIVE GOLDEN SUN'S, 4 lovely maidens, 3 shotgun shells, 2 grunts a'smokin, and a spartan tea-bagging me_

_On the Sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, six hyper-lethal-vectors, FIVE GOLDEN SUN'S, 4 lovely maidens, 3 shotgun shells, 2 grunts a'smokin, and a spartan tea-bagging me_

_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, seven Branwens drinking, six hyper-lethal-vectors, FIVE GOLDEN SUN'S, 4 lovely maidens, 3 shotgun shells, 2 grunts a'smokin, and a spartan tea-bagging me_

_On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, eight bumblee's a'shipping, seven Branwens drinking, six hyper-lethal-vectors, FIVE GOLDEN SUN'S, 4 lovely maidens, 3 shotgun shells, 2 grunts a'smokin, and a spartan tea-bagging me_

_On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, nine hunters hunting, eight bumblee's a'shipping, seven Branwens drinking, six hyper-lethal-vectors, FIVE GOLDEN SUN'S, 4 lovely maidens, 3 shotgun shells, 2 grunts a'smokin, and a spartan tea-bagging me_

_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, ten Jaune's screaming, nine hunters hunting, eight bumblee's a'shipping, seven Branwens drinking, six hyper-lethal-vectors, FIVE GOLDEN SUN'S, 4 lovely maidens, 3 shotgun shells, 2 grunts a'smokin, and a spartan tea-bagging me_

_On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, eleven sloths booping, __ten Jaune's screaming, __nine hunters hunting, eight bumblee's a'shipping, seven Branwens drinking, six hyper-lethal-vectors, FIVE GOLDEN SUN'S, 4 lovely maidens, 3 shotgun shells, 2 grunts a'smokin, and a spartan tea-bagging me_

_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 12 Shining Beacons, __ten Jaune's screaming, __eleven sloths booping, nine hunters hunting, eight bumblee's a'shipping, seven Branwens drinking, six hyper-lethal-vectors, FIVE GOLDEN SUN'S, 4 lovely maidens, 3 shotgun shells, 2 grunts a'smokin, and a spartan tea-bagging me_

END

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I only update stories that I feel most comfortable with and have a roll going with the plot. I'm having the most trouble with 'Daily life with a Spartan', besides that nothing else.

You may also notice there were mistakes in the chapter, well I wanted to post this as soon as possible because for me College is starting again very soon and I would be up to my neck in work. So just bear with me and enjoy the chapter.

Now I'm going to sleep because I've been overworked with no time to attend with my own personal matters.

The RWBY manga just released chapter 1 and... holy shit it's amazing! Perfectly drawn and so much emotion is displayed! Almost as good as the show I might add. Now if only they can give me more! Now that I have a visualization from 2 perspectives, it'll definitely make the story or any other spinoffs more interesting... As a matter of fact I've already gained an idea for one spin-off story, and a possible sequel for this one.

In the spinoff called _'Spartan of Remnant'_ the Master Chief lands in Remnant, same age, same conclusion to getting back into the fight against the covenant... But it takes place when Team RWBY hasn't been formed yet...

Almost 20 years before the series even started... When Team STRQ was formed and had all it's members.

That's all I'm going to say about that.

So stay tuned. ~

Also, It has come to my attention that I've been getting numerous PM's about doing other reading stories. Specifically to do more and others well, the thing is, is that it's starting to get annoying. I only do reading stories for people I truly respect in writing. Not to mention I have to understand the franchise and its characters in order to make logical statements of said story. **_ANY READING STORY REQUESTS WILL BE DENIED..._**

Thank you.


	11. Night of the Bull Part II

DISCLAIMER/ I don't possess legal rights to Halo or RWBY

* * *

CHAPTER XI: Night of the Bull Part II

* * *

_"Bad luck relies on perfect timing."_

-Catherynne M. Valente

* * *

Saturday, January 4, 2527 [MILITARY STANDARD TIME/06:10]

* * *

*Knock. Knock*

"I got it," Jaune said as he approached the door with an outstretched arm. Today was a less than promising day in his personal opinion. From being Cardin's personally ploy in doing his and his team's work, he wasn't in the best of moods right now. In fact, he was anything else at this point. He opened it before seeing the second most important person within the school outside his team's room. Ms. Glynda Goodwich.

Glynda Goodwitch scrutinized the blond soon-to-be-huntsmen whose eyes flashed with fear, his entire body language looked physically uncomfortable. She in all regard dreaded the boy in her class. From his lack of knowledge on human/Faunus history, Grimm tactics, Aura techniques, and combat specialties, there was nothing remotely useful of the boy from his first couple of weeks in the school.

Most if not all, the teachers suspected something was wrong with the boy. Not only were the transcripts he had given weren't exactly from previous mediums prescribed. His academic score was just barely above passable and she was beginning to question whether or not he was located into the right school.

Not to mention from her point of view, which was rather close by some of her peers mentions, he had little to no experience strategizing in teamwork and planning, or tactical frontal assaults on a multitude of situations taking place. When given the instruction to defend himself against Cardin, or simply to unlock his aura to fight against anything attacking, Jaune would freeze up. Not have enough time to plan or think up a strategy.

Jaune was simply uneducated in everything Beacon stood for.

Unlike some people, like the Champion of Sanctum, Pyrrha Nikos.

Or Ruby Rose, youngest ever to enter in Beacon Academy with probably one of the most deadliest weapons designed.

Or even the heavily praised and decorated soldier, John-117. That man was an odd one. From reports given to her he wasn't one to question orders, but rather have all of the necessary skills to bring all of his men home. Even though his threat level was rated at 'HYPER-LETHAL', he detested in killing or ending lives. Which was a shock to Glynda.

She'd have to re-read Jaune's transportation transcripts to verify their legibility. With everything that had gone on in the past months with the United Nations Space Command, forged transcripts, the Schnee dust company involvement with the Insurrectionists, and above all the Master Chief nearly tearing an ear off of one of her students, she was beyond busy and didn't have much time to herself these oncoming days.

Which only continued to make her distaste for the UNSC to grow. To the point that the Master Chief, a civilized special unit were to attack a student and leave the premise left her absolutely stupefied. Trying to send a call in or get a response though was more complicated then it seemed.

"Hello, Mr. Arc. Is Miss Nikos with you?" she asked with her riding crop in her left hand. She wasn't at all in the mood to return to work on a Saturday afternoon with this type of request put in by headmaster Ozpin via scroll.

"Yes M-Ma'am." Jaune turned and looked at Pyrrha, who sat on the bed in her usual out of school style which consisted of a loose fitting red tank top and white shorts. Her hair was left undone and her hair was freely going past and cropping her shoulders.

"Uhhh... It's for you," he said quickly.

Pyrrha closed the red book she was currently writing in before slipping her slippers on and walking over to the opened door. Both Ren and Nora were at the mess hall getting dinner... Which was breakfast themed for some reason and Nora was stuffing herself with pancakes that would have made stomachs churn.

"Who is it Jaune," she questioned the leader of Juniper.

"It's Gly-" He stopped mid sentence to correct himself, since the teacher was right behind him in arm's length of killing him. "Ms. Goodwitch."

"Oh," she said as she went over to the door and saw that it was in fact professor Goodwitch, who looked anything but enthusiastic.

"Get dressed and meet me in Ozpin's office. This is urgent," she said before turning her heels and leaving. Pyrrha blinked once, dumbly, before looking back at Jaune and nodding.

A few minutes later, she exited her room in her normal bronze battle armor attire before venturing down the cold lonely halls. As she approached the headmaster's office, her obvious worry for Jaune was evident in her thoughts.

Not only was he trying to deny his obvious problems with Cardin, but also pushing aside his issues with his academics. She only knew him for a few months, but she knew when someone was struggling. It was written clearly in Jaune's poor vexed eyes that yearned for skill. Skill that he lacked.

She knew, and it would only be a matter of time before everyone else did. But she knew he was destined for great things... No matter how cliched that sounded.

As she came into the clock tower and towards the elevator, she couldn't help but shiver.

XXXXXXX

"You mustn't underestimate my Spartans headmaster, they are not to be reckoned with on any given time or date," Catherine said first within the clock tower room.

"We shall see of that, Dr. Halsey, we shall see indeed," Ozpin said as he poured a glass of chi-tea for Catherine, who sat in front of him wearing her regular doctor's coat with a discerning gaze. The glare from the light above lit her small rectangular glasses covering a quarter of her blue eyes that stared deep within Ozpin's thin brown ones.

"From what your 'Spartan' told me, you really had the right kind of teaching methods," he admitted, thinking back to his very brief and amicable conversation with the green armored man a very long time ago... In his old age that is. Even though Ozpin never claimed to be the most observational or taking many notes of anything detailed, he could tell any inexperienced soldier from the next.

John-117 spoke from little to no social skills. He went silent just after a few words and wasn't a talker to begin with. In his voice or the tone he took up... was pent up anger.

Rage.

A misguided young man with much in his mind, but close to nothing in his goal set. Ozpin didn't know, but he had a small yet indisputable feeling John was younger than he sounded. He knew these things since one of long time colleagues was within the military and had an army under his control.

He didn't know the man, have any prior information on his history, so much as a combat record, but deep down he knew this man was going to be of some importance later on. He could feel it.

"I beg your pardon?" Catherine questioned while cooling off her tea.

"One of my student's, a first year named Weiss Schnee was going through the learning trials of becoming a better leader," Ozpin took a rather deep breathe. "slowly but surely, and she was met with some very insightful advice from Mr. 117. By the way, if you mind, does Mr. 117 have to be addressed as so? Can his birth name be used more frequently perhaps?" Ozpin asked more assertively.

"No, I'm afraid 117 cannot have his name revealed while he is on active duty for protection of his identity and the identity of others. In fact, we need to address that to Miss Nikos as well. And what did he say to this Schnee?" Catherine asked. She very well knew who the Schnee's were. All of the UNSC, including a few key spies in ONI were keeping a close eye on them at this very moment since they had been linked to conspiring with the Insurrectionists and the White Fang.

If she remembered correctly, the Master Chief was given the task to keep an eye on the heiress more closely when given the chance or authority to be sent here at beacon.

After hearing the amount of diplomatic power they held and what little they couldn't do, Catherine decided to learn as much as she could of this aristocrat family.

"Nothing too hard for her little mind to comprehend. Just the primary basis of teamwork and what it means to be a leader," Ozpin said.

"He is one of the most recommended for leading the other SPARTAN-II units. It was my appointment, along with Senior Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez," she said while letting the tea's toxic aroma enter her nostrils. Catherine could discuss names with Ozpin since she was allowed clearance to, she just wasn't allowed to talk about certain topics with Ozpin. Or anyone in that matter.

Franklin Mendez was scheduled to arrive within the next coming months. Reasons why and his personal motivation? She didn't have the faintest idea as of why.

"Ah yes, I've heard about him especially. Mr. 117 spoke very highly of him indeed," Ozpin said while folding his hands secludedly on his lap. "I cannot say I was this enthralled by the United Nations military at first, but such things as space travel to having 'unkillable' soldiers really makes me question our own strength," he admitted.

"Not being allowed space travel is indeed a rather large setback when fossil fuels don't exist. That is because the dusts quality can't survive in space?" Ozpin nodded at this. "Hmmmm, that is bothersome...Returning to the main topic at hand, I have no statistics of any preliminary strengths, but if Atlas has so many issues within it's own security, it will fall in a matter of months. A year at most," Catherine said without batting an eye in his.

As of right now, she thought John was back at base, still At rest from his previous accident with the aura overload.

How wrong she was.

"Hopefully, it won't come anywhere near that. I have a rather dusty old friend taking an overly long extended mission to look for our trump card within the protection and prosperity of Remnant," Ozpin said since the woman who sat in front of him was probably one of the only geniuses within the United Nations Space Command. From his perspective, Catherine could have what it takes to help him and Ironwood find exactly what they were looking for.

The years invested in the millions of lien spent could only go so far before things really took a turn for the worst.

Time was of the essence, time they did not have.

But in Ozpin's opinion, while the UNSC had it's questionable advances towards Remnant in an odd and peculiar way, they had so many advantages that Remnant desperately needed. Space travel for example. The idea seemed so revolutionary at the time when Remnant was hitting a technological Renaissance that spurred countless and unlimited ideals. But those ideas were quickly extinguished when they realized how quickly dust would disintegrate once it left the atmosphere and entered space.

"Then let me ask you something simple. Have you ever heard of the story called the four-" Ozpin began before the double doors opened. He looked up and over Catherine, who turned around and caught sight of the Remnant version of their Spartan.

Pyrrha walked forward before saying, "Hello, I was called here about something urgent."

Catherine looked at the girl before her, she truly was everything they spoke of now that she got a better look at her. From Catherine's diagnosis, this girl was the paragon of the healthy and mentally vibrant. Her body would catch a few glances as it was toned to perfection with not a single ounce of fat hanging off the sides underneath that short crimson skirt.

Her skin was almost flawless, not a single blemish or scar could be seen. Her eyes and hair were perfectly cleaned and pampered, not to mention when she spoke, her teeth were perfectly straight and almost chalk white.

Remnant's Invincible Girl held a good amount of secrets within her as well.

Specifically, her designated semblance that gave her the edge to winning all of her fights. Catherine had only looked into Pyrrha's special data analysis and found out her power was something that could not only prove to nearly impossible to believe, but somehow outworldly to comprehend.

Polarity.

A rather large stepping stone when it came to fighting against an opponent who was covered head to toe in metal.

"Please, Miss Nikos, take a seat. We have much to discuss," Catherine said as Glynda, who was standing in the corner made her appearance and entered the center of the room. Pyrrha made her way over to the center as well with the other adults.

As far as her memory could offer, she knew she had seen this woman once before. She couldn't place a name, but had heard of it somewhere. Pyrrha would have to wait and see though what this was all about.

"Good evening, Miss Nikos. Would you like some coffee? Tea? A bon-bon?" Ozpin offered an assortment of treats to Pyrrha who shook her head.

"No thank you sir, I'm trying to maintain a balanced diet," she said. "I don't mean to sound rude, but why am I here?"

"As you can tell, you've met Dr. Halsey once. About a month ago," Ozpin started as he stored some more grinds in his third cup of coffee to keep him awake.

"Yes?" Pyrrha said with much doubt in her voice. She kept her knees touching and looked uncomfortable at being on the center spot.

The look Catherine Halsey was giving her made her feel as if she was living in a fishbowl. So intoxicated by the sight would've been a pure understatement.

"Then you should, Halsey is one of the United Nation's most brilliant minds, leading... Um, I beg your pardon, Doctor, but you've seem to not clue me in on which field you conduct," Ozpin chided himself for not knowing this sooner.

"All of them," Catherine said with a push of her glasses before turning her attention back to the crimson haired girl. "And what you were thinking was completely and nauseatingly, the most unprotected action you have taken so far Miss Nikos," Halsey said while clicking her nails.

"You didn't take any precautions and acted so stupidly that any of my lower colleagues would have been held to the fullest extent of the law in ONI's listings. Since you are not apart of ONI, or the UEG, I could have you imprisoned for endangering the life of a valued soldier."

Pyrrha looked visibly shaken at Halsey's type of wording. She didn't know what she had done to deserve this and was on her way to getting more worried than needed. She opened her mouth,"I'm very-"

Catherine then cut her off by holding her hand up and speaking more powerfully. "Do not speak unless I say so. Whatever you did put John into a mess. So much so that most of his internal organs were nearly minced. Now explain to me why you were so full on by unlocking this aura."

"I only wanted to help," Pyrrha spoke out above a whisper with her rich tone.

"It wasn't needed, he could have been bedridden for months because of your little stunt. Thank god that didn't happen, though. But because of you, he'll be out of action for weeks," Catherine said to Pyrrha. "In fact... Do you know the repercussions for meddling within key scientific advisories? The repercussions can range from jail..." Catherine said as Pyrrha gulped.

"... but I've learned a thing or two on what's appropriate for a proper punishment unless you do exactly what I say," Catherine suddenly lectured, making Pyrrha say silent.

"Ummm. John nee-"

"You will not use his name, but he is in need of some rather peculiar teachings. One that someone of your expertise can match," Catherine began as she wanted to conclude her conversation.

"You want me to-"

"I need you to help 117. I am afraid if he continues at this pace with everything, he'll never live to see the war end." Catherine said. "I don't know anything about your... Capabilities that make you stand above all-

* * *

XXXXXX

* * *

Bricks fell from one weak wall as it came down on top of him. He dropped his gun, but kept a firm stance when the bomb went off in his face. He managed to fall back on his side and through one of the doors as the building shook roughly.

The Master Chief didn't hesitate to look for an opening, which there were plenty of, and scoped through the smoke. He realized there was another room behind him and more than likely had a window. Turning around and seeing the door, he kicked it through before charging through the room and sending his eyes on the only opening he could see within: The window. With a flick of the heels and an outstretched leg, he soared into the glass.

He kept his arms wrapped around his midsection, shielding him from many of the flying debris as he went down the forty foot drop and rolled when his feet hit the concrete. Spinning around towards the building, he saw the structure begin to tilt until the underside of it finally gave way and it caved in. The smoke and debris began to fly towards him until he stood up and began to jog towards another collection of buildings.

'Not good,' the Master Chief thought with a frown as he said into his com-link. "This is Spartan 117, if anyone's out there, do you read? Over."

It was silent on the other end. Chief then remembered the only communications was open due to the pack one of the marines had... Meaning he had no way to link with the UNSC.

"Turn around." A voice said in Chief's com-link. The voice wasn't any of his squad mates and didn't sound like someone who he hasn't seen in a very long time.

The Master Chief looked down before getting an unwary feeling in his legs. He didn't turn his head, but had a distinct remembrance of the tone he was hearing.

"It's been awhile... Human," Adam taunted with a mid pause. Making sure there weren't any exits for the Master Chief to use. "The calls of revolution hound your name."

Chief replied with silence, but stared down at Adam with his stature being low.

"Did you believe you could hide?" Adam questioned as Chief examined his sword. It looked like it had been modified since last time and he tuned its stock. Not to mention, in Chief's opinion, appeared to be sharper. Adam didn't move an inch but he spoke again. "I fully intend on spilling your blood, every last drop."

Chief answered back without saying a word. He didn't have anything on him besides a knife, and he doubted he'd be able to hold off against Adam in combat with blades.

He needed to find a gun.

Adam didn't reply or call his bluff, but shoved past a light post and charged the Master Chief.

John didn't take the bait and rolled over to the side as the wall behind him was sliced down the center. He kicked at Adam before running over to one of the collapsed fences and looking for any signs of life on his tracker.

He wasn't given any time, though, when he heard a patter of feet behind him he quickly spun around and got his visor nearly kicked in by Adam. He back-flipped and shook his head before seeing Adam hold up the sheathe of his gun up, and firing at him. Chief took the shot to the side of his chest before he rolled backwards and grabbed the first thing in front of him by his feet; that being a stone.

Adam sliced the stone tossed at him down the middle, but had to use the dull side of the sword when Chief suddenly surprised him with a punch. Adam pried his way into Chief's bubble, and jammed the stock of his gun up, catching the soldier in the jaw before slamming both feet in his chest. The Master Chief flew back and into a fence that was pulled down on top of him, before he saw Adam jump onto a building's roof and vanish. He quickly ripped the wires off of him before standing up, and looking around him for anything in defense.

His HUD could link to any registered UNSC weapons close by. When he did that, he saw most of the weapons were still inside the building.

_'HEY! IF ANY OF YOU **(Static)** ... GREEN MEAN FIGHTING MACHINES ARE ALIVE! THEN TALK!'_ A familiar disgruntled voice shouted in John's ear as a round brushed off in the com-link.

"Sir?" The Master Chief questioned while walking across the road, pressing his body against a building, and staying within the shadows. He didn't know how Avery was able to contact him right now since the only thing keeping the transmission alive had been smashed under the building.

_'Listen! It's a set-up! No one! God dammit, back off!'_ A few buck-shots were sounded off in his ear piece. _'Where in the hell did they get MY GUNS from!? The White Fang lured us here! They're attacking with our firepower!'_

"Are you certain?" the Master Chief's voice asked as he kept his eyes on his scanner for any offending life forms.

_'As certain as a leprechaun's green ass! No one's alive here spartan! Forget search and rescue, run back to the EV and get out of the city! It's your only chance!'_ Avery cut off the message as John nodded to himself.

He had to leave and re-link to the UNSC.

As he looked around for any signs of Adam, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. Adam left quickly while making sure it was silent. As John used his HUD to locate a weapon, an objective sign appeared on the top left corner.

Giving him the location, he returned back to the building and went over to where the entrance to the stairwell would have been. Looking to both sides of the road, he didn't see any oncoming Grimm. Digging under the piles of rubble, brick by brick at a time, he found one of the first of the marines... Or their leg sticking out. Pulling by the man's leg out, it was Leonard.

Or what was left of him.

He was beyond recognition at this point. He had taken his helmet off and sat it on the porch outside when he sat down to eat something quick. Never saw the roof fall on top of him and crush his skull.

Ripping his dog tags off from around his neck, Chief placed them in his thigh compartment before taking the single and only grenade of Leonard's, and seeing the nozzle stick from underneath him, belonging to the NA4/DP flamethrower that was still attached to his back.

Looping the straps off of his shoulder and undoing the buckled around his waist, he slipped it off of the fallen marines before attaching it to himself and linking it up to his HUD.

As he did this and finally picked the nozzle from the ground, his HUD picked up something in the distance. About 20 meters off. Looking behind him and down another alley... He saw a turned over warthog. It looked like it had been pushed on through here and was covered in remnants of other buildings foundation. Standing up with the clunky nozzle in hand that was easily 50 pounds, he read the fuel capacity was at 20%.

Not enough to go on through a minute, but he'd have to use it wisely.

Stretching past the road, he heard a few gunshots in the distance. He had a feeling it'd be the other group of marines that went down to the other side of the city. He couldn't go down there without something to defend himself. Nor could he help them with the Grimm surrounding his current location. Any noise made by him would prove to be a dangerous maneuver.

There wasn't a single exit not occupied by Grimm.

There wasn't an evac zone coming for him.

There wasn't a chance he'd escape without alarming nearby Grimm.

And he wasn't going to get off of this clean.

Getting to the fallen warthog hastily, it looked pretty cleaned out. None of the back compartments were full of the needed medical supplies, but empty. Any or most of the warthogs would normally carry all essential batteries, lights, spare equipment, or even ammo for most needed artillery. Not this one though. It was picked clean.

Continuing to salvage through the warthog, he checked any of the support systems to see if he could re-route the closest IP address and find any life... But saw the warthogs main battery supply had been taken out.

How long had this warthog been here?

Feeling that his luck had just run out, he backed up and looked over the warthog sprawled on its side with bricks and garbage covering the large portion of it... And got caught by something looming at the end of the alleyway. Walking past the truck and over fallen bits of rock, he came closer and closer to what had caught his eyes... And noticed his helmet zoomed in on it and showed him what it was.

A spartan laser.

Rushing over to it, he gripped the weapons stock and linked it to his HUD before grimacing.

1 shot left.

He REALLY had to make this count.

As he surveyed the weapon, he put the overly large nozzle above his head and rested it on the tank he strapped to himself by clipping it behind him. He checked the weapon he currently held and made sure there wasn't any anomalies with it such as the BA-53635/PLMD Battery Unit Series 6971 battery cell wasn't damaged or punctured.

If it was, it'd blow up right in his hands before he could even fire it. The direct energy weapon was probably one of three last lines of defense against all his enemies now... He had to take precautions seriously on with who he fought.

A beeping sound singled him on his scanner and alerted him of a presence of someone. Looking to his scanner, he saw there was a detection next to him, which wasn't possible since there was a wall and nothing could have been on the other side of it.

He heard a stomp behind him and the scanner showed the thing was now right behind him, just 15 feet away. Spinning around, Adam stood there at the end of the alley with his sword drawn. Chief, quickly thinking, primed up the spartan laser and let it charge while taking a kneeling position to make sure it didn't recoil. The end of the weapons nozzle began to spin and glow brighter and brighter.

Adam, held his blade in front of him upwards, and stood his ground valiantly. Even though the only though raging through his mind was the feeling he'd received when his sword cut through the spartan like a can filled with jelly.

Things happened too quick to process what was happening. The laser came straight out of the nozzle like a destructive beam of light from the underworld. Swirling like a heated vortex, it shot at Adam, quicker than one could blink.

Adam absorbed the laser's energy through his sword.

But the Master Chief nearly choked when he looked through the weapons sights and saw something that was near astronomical in all retrospects to physics itself.

Adam's was still there, standing like nothing had happened... But glowing red.

The rings and markings of his mask glowed red while his hair resembled the crimson fires of hell.

The Spartan laser had a muzzle velocity of 299,792,458 m/s (983,571,056 ft/s), but Adam seemed to have absorbed the energy like a sponge to water.

Adam let the blade down to show that his eyes were streaming fire, and he uttered one word.

"Flee." And with that said, he swung down a monumental strike.

The Master Chief was smashed backwards down the alley like a top, flying back while losing his grip on the spartan laser that fell from his hands to the ground in a heap of damage. When Adam hit Chief with the repulsed slash, the spartan laser was cut clean through.

The Master Chief hit the concrete floor while being propped up by his napalm tank. He shook his head, getting the ring that resonated in his hearing and looked down the alley at Adam. The sides of the alley on both walls were cut deeply, and seemed to have reached as far as twenty feet towards him.

Adam was still there, standing with his sword outstretched. He looked up at John who stared him before snarling. Adam sped towards him as the master chief struggled to get up, and get a hold of the flamethrower. He knew there wouldn't be an ice cubes chance in hell he'd be able to hold off against him with a flamethrower.

You had to be an all kind of a new type of a lunatic to bring a flamethrower to a sword fight.

The Master Chief shoved Adam back before spinning a palm toward his head. The Master Chief's hand hit nothing, but the brick wall in front of him was where Adam's head should have been.

Taking his hand from the newly formed hole, he spun his wrist before trying to punch at Adam again who sidestepped him before. Adam was brushing past all his blows before responding with his own by slapping both palms on the sides of Chiefs helmet, followed by back flipping and connecting the tip of his heel on the bottom of John's jaw.

The Master Chief grunted as he felt the blow, but shook his head and eyed Adam who landed back on his feet before whipping his sword out.

The Chief had to take a step back, but felt something slam into the side of his head. He heard a few more pops off to the side, one not only hit his helmet, but struck the side of his arm.

Looking up to the roof where he heard the gunshot, he saw something in the corner of his eyes. When he scrutinized the round object abstracting his sight, he saw it was a man. Not one, but a group of three.

He shrugged off a jab at his neck from Adam and continued to beat the hose of the flame thrower at him like a wild mace. Adam held up his sword before grinding it against the side of the wall, before kicking off of it and shoulder ramming John in the chest.

John almost fell back if it hadn't been for his left footing caught him and holding him upright. Slamming the hose up on Adams face, Adam slices downward... Before he hit nothing and was jabbed in the stomach. When he swung his sword down, he left his entire midsection exposed.

At the point, Chief swung the tip of the flamethrower up, catching Adam in the jaw which sent the assassin snapping his head up, before he held the flamethrower forward with both hands, and pulled the trigger.

There was a high wheezing sound, and the entire hose rattled before it sprayed a silver liquid that shot off like a hose in the moonlight towards Adam. Then in an instant, the clear liquid ignited into a serpent of orange flames that consumed the narrow alley like the throat of a dragon.

The few stationary White Fang members on the top of the roof armed with pulse rifles, didn't know what happened in the alley. Some of them couldn't see through the slits of their mask very well, but could make out some noises. Grunts, smashing, the sword from their leader clanging back and forth, but something really caught them off guard.

It was probably the torrent of blistering flames that ripped through the alley, straight towards them. The few revolutionary members looked on in horror, before being ravaged by the fire.

The Master Chief guided the hose that had quite a kickback from its power, in an up and down motion. Chief felt the nozzle get swung off to the side before getting a view of Adams gloves fist racing toward his neck. Chief bent his head to the side before picking his left foot up and swinging a kick at Adam's side, that he flew over in an evasive maneuver. Adam spun in a ninety degree tail spin before swiping at Johns arm, which got stuck in his armor.

"You have crossed my path one too many."

The Chief retorted without words.

"You will bleed, and so will any traitors against our destiny." Adam then didn't hesitate to jump forward before launching both feet at John and use his sword to create a shower of sparks as he slashed it against the metal wall.

The Master Chief swerved his body to the right as Adam's sword just grazed the left right side of his helmet, emitting sparks. Adams feet were then both planted firmly on the Chief's shoulder, nearly knocking him to the ground. The Master Chief skidded to a halt before jumping back again to create room.

As he did this, he heard a cluster of feet beating the ground. Looking to the left, he saw a group of Grimm down the road head towards him and Adam. He turned around, only to nearly get his head chopped in half when Adam returned to his previous assault.

As the two exchanged blows, more and more Grimm ascended upon them from every corner of the blocks.

John saw sparks as Adam's blade glided across his chest, but managed to trip Adam up by grabbing him by the arm and smacking him in the nose with the back of his own hand. Adam grunted as he felt his nose shatter, but looped a foot around Chief's ankle and used his own weight to knock the man down when he got caught in a crack.

Chief fell on his back and reacted instantly when Adam stabbed down like a pin in a cushion.

He used his left hand to stop the sword from cutting into his heart and used his right hand to apply a grip around Adam's ankle. Adam saw this however and used his other free foot to kick Chief in the side of the helmet.

Chief kicked Adam off before rushing to one of the buildings, and began to climb up by using the windows ledge as stairs. He pushed and pushed towards the top ledge, closer he came with each and every graph at the same width of the ledge. When he got to the top, he quickly rolled over the railing and looked down at the road to see...

Adam wasn't there.

The Grimm that had been rushing towards the commotion looked up from the street below and began to climb up, similar fashion towards him. Their boned nails cut right through the brick like sand.

Chief noticed his sensor gleamed at a presence behind him, and on action he spun to the side and around and saw Adam standing on the other side. Calmly.

Adam walked forward, before he took his sword out and held it in a reversal grip.

The Chief took the nozzle off of his back and held it to the side, almost like a staff. The hose was wrapped to his side so it didn't interfere with his fight, but it retracted mobility when he wanted to hit Adam.

Adam didn't cease his motion as he rushed in and raised his sword, but chief beat him to it and used the double handed grip to hold Adam off. Using his left right hand, he let the nozzle go before reaching down in his boot sheath, and ripping his knife out. Quickly jabbing forward, he stabbed Adam on the right side of the chest, making the red haired masked man jump back and growl.

The Master Chief heard scratching behind him and clawing. He knew the Grimm were almost here, and his means of escape were limited.

Rearing his head back to Adam, he saw the man rushed in quicker than he could catch him, and jammed the sword at his chest, which pierced right through the tip of the hose John had wrapped around his midsection. The clear foul smelling liquid squirted out from the hose and some of it doused Adam on his jacket, and some splashed on the face of his mask. Adam coughed a bit as he took a deep whiff of the jelly gasoline that stained his clothes. It was a high mixture of aluminum, polystyrene, and petrol. But it didn't stop him from attacking the master chief.

A young Beowulf snuck up to Chief and was about to claw him, before it could strike him, the Spartan ducked under Adam's fist and smashed the nozzle of the hose on the side of the Grimm's mask, causing it to crack under the strain under the sudden buildup of pressure.

The Grimm flew right off of the roof, and another took its place behind Adam, where it was cleaved down the middle by said bull Faunus.

Both Adam and the master chief, took turns swinging at each other, then proceeded to knock off any unsuspecting Grimm that were attempting to make their way on top of the building where the two fought for their lives against both themselves, and the oncoming swarms of deadly creatures.

The Master Chief threw a punch that caught Adam in the clavicle, and Adam responded by using the Chief's force to slide back and kick off of the ledge and launch a foot at Chief, who spun to the side and kicked another Grimm off of the roof before using his knife to stab one in the throat. The one he stabbed was huge. Almost 10 feet tall with burly shoulders and loose skin. Chief shoved that one off the roof and paid his attention back to Adam who spun the sword vertically, and chopped one of the Grimm's heads off effectively.

When looking down at his feet, the Chief saw the oozing rainbows spread across his boots from the flamethrowers tank punctured... Which sparked an idea in his brain.

When Adam fought off another oncoming Grimm that nearly sized him up, John hastily un-clipped the only grenade and dropped it with the pin around his ring finger.

Adam's sensitive ears on top of his head picked up the sound of something heavy hitting the ground, and when he looked back to where the chief was, he saw the armored soldier drop the massive tank on his back. The Master Chief then slipped himself off of the building's edge and let gravity pull him from the rooftop.

Adam, now surrounded on all sides by Grimm, let his eyes follow to the sound...

And saw the grenade sitting next to the napalm tank.

Unresponsive, Adam uttered one word before being overwhelmed by the attacking Grimm forces.

The Chief hit the sidewalk with a crunch, before the roof above him erupted into colors of red, orange, yellow, and brightness. The shower of evoking sound that could be compared to a train crashing happened far too quickly for many to hear.

Adam tried to jump away, but soon found his vision covered in white. He then felt his face blistering, which began to sting uncontrollably. But the pain soon exploded, and his entire frontal portion of his body was almost instantly devoured by the inferno.

He screamed in a horrid tantrum of pure agony.

Stones from the apartments complex were tossed in all directions mixed with chunks of Grimm. The Master Chief crawled back a bit before trudging himself up, making a break for the other side of the street. The bundling rocked forward with flames consuming the roof, before it slowly inched forward. He took cover behind a wall as the colossal crash exploded through the road.

John didn't stop his breathing, but swore he could feel his lungs about to give out. He was ready to lose it back there. He was in all honesty ready to die right then and there. When he took the grenade off of his side, he thought of not letting it go. Wanting to take Adam out was top priority at that very second, so much so that his grip actually seemed to fight against his senses.

Shaking his head, he slid his back off of the wall and looked down between his knees. Today's mission had turned into one of the biggest mistakes he had ever walked into. His temporary squad of marines he was lead with, gone. Schemes from the White Fang and Adam, completed.

Without much sense, John pushed his hands under the chin of his helmet and twisted it, before pulling it off. He took a few deep fast paced intakes of scalding air. Something ran down the top of his forehead and he knew instantly it was sweat. The small things were everything to him at this point. He felt the crash of anxiety corrode his senses.

Looping his hands through the post he kept behind himself, he looked around the corner, looking at the devastation created by, himself and Adam...

There was nothing after through the ghost road but an extreme cloud of dust and smoke.

Looking down the right of the road, he took off in a sprint as he slammed his helmet back onto his head. Not caring who would come out or if he could save anyone.

He needed to leave this place. Now.

All he could sense, feel, and hear was the unsettling presence of Adam Taurus.

The Master Chief ran and ran until he became nothing but a speck in the distance of the road.

Meanwhile, where the remnants of the fallen building laid, a burnt White Fang mask with red markings rested...

With Adam nowhere to be seen.

* * *

XXXXXXX

RWBY DORM

Monday, January 6, 2527 [MILITARY STANDARD TIME/04:10]

* * *

Blake stirred softly in her sleep. When she awoke she noticed the window next to her bed was left wide open and the wind was billowing inside like an icebox. She cursed under her breath, noting Weiss may have been the one to leave it open. Kicking the covers off and tucking her black yukata over her butt, she slipped down the bed's frame and tiptoed softly to the window. Pulling down the wood and locking it, she sighed to herself.

She had been having nightmares again and again non stop. Without many to talk to she was left desperately to her own mind. All she wanted was someone she could speak with and someone who could, relate to her.

She shook her head at this.

Her?

Who could possibly sympathize with her? The only other deserter she knew was Tucson. But he was all the way into Vale. He left previously with her after the leadership changed five years ago. He wasn't for it and wouldn't have any part of it. To him, it was despicable anyone could be that heartless and remorseless.

She should have left when she got the chance to, but she kept reminding herself it was better this way. Deep down in her heart, she knew this wasn't right, though. Her logic began to kick in and soon she realized what she was doing wasn't right whatsoever.

Doing what was right... Was better.

That's what she brought up.

She couldn't help but still think of Adam... Wondering where he was and how he was doing. Even though he had lost all of his humanity long before all of this ever happened, she still thought of him. His everything...

There was a knock on the door, and Blake nearly jumped in surprise. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards the door and stood there for a moment, debating whether or not she was going to open it.

There was another louder knock and she got a bit angry at that one. Twisting the handle and opening it full without looking, she was met face to face with the SPARTAN.

John had been able to be located off the city limits of Vale by air traffic. Not only was he taken in by them, but quickly explained what had happened in mountain Glenn. No one was collected or found besides him. The air was too littered with nevermore's to send any pelican's through, not to mention the UNSC didn't want to be responsible for any more contraband. After this mission, not only did they lose about 4,000,000 credits worth of military equipment, but had around a 50 casualty loss from the retrieval mission.

The White fang had taken them all by surprise. How they managed to sneak past them without detection was still being looked into. The Master Chief couldn't help though but feel everything that lead up to this moment was his fault, and only him. He was more at loss with his actions at how he handled the mission at hand.

No one else escaped. Only him.

He never left anyone behind. Ever. Not if he could help it. Leaving the soldiers to die though really struck him. His sense of duty. Was it a testament to cowardice? Was it unavoidable? Was he worthy of being called a solider or even being in the UNSC?

Avery Johnson was no where to be found even though he was the last person he heard alive on his com-link. The UNSC communications relay support though didn't have the slightest idea though how that message was bale to get through. Almost as if someone had tapped into their channel and purged it for a few seconds, just long enough to hide itself from plain sight.

As of now, the Master Chief was here at Beacon on such short notice for one person. Someone that was the key.

That being Blake.

She knew more about the White Fang and Adam than anyone else did.

Many things could have been thought or said at this moment of time, but no words could be described at what Blake Belladonna was feeling. Seeing the enlarged man in armor in front of her brought many things to mind.

Regret. Pain. Fear. Some of the things she felt day in and day out while at Beacon.

The Master Chief stared into the eyes of Blake Belladonna before saying, "Adam." without missing a beat, he then added the key part to the ball that was about to plummet like an anvil.

"He's back."

* * *

_XXXXXXX_

_AROUND LIGHT THERE IS MELANCHOLIA_

_XXXXXXX_

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: On the note of pairings let me say this, wanting a pairing to happen without reason is a bit far fetched don't you all think? Give me a reason to have them paired. Support your reason to why you want them to be paired.

Go Attack Adam they said. It'll be easy they said...

Well you know what, in memory of Yang's hand I planted a palm tree.

After all, she couldn't HANDlE the fight.

It got out of HAND.

At least Blake gave her a helping, HAND.

You all know this is what Yang would have done if the shoe was on the other foot... Or if the glove was on the other HAND!

Anywho, just wanted to get that out of my system... After all, comedy these days can cost a leg and an arm... With a detachable HAND!

Now excuse me, if you need me I'll be at the nearby second-hand story... Yang won't be there because she won't be finding anything useful or HANDy.

-SHIPWRECK5897


	12. Evisceration

DISCLAIMER/ I don't possess legal rights to Halo or RWBY

* * *

CHAPTER XII: Evisceration

* * *

"The love of liberty and the sense of human dignity are the basic elements of the Anarchist creed."

-Federica Montseny

* * *

Many things could have been thought or said at this moment of time, but no words could be described at what Blake Belladonna was feeling. Seeing the enlarged man in armor in front of her brought many things to mind. Regret. Pain. Fear. Some of the things she felt day in and day out while at Beacon.

The Master Chief stared into the eyes of Blake Belladonna before saying, "Adam." Without missing a beat, he then added the key part to the ball that was about to plummet like an anvil.

"He's back."

XXXXXXX

It wasn't at all a jokeful manner, but the type of news that was unavoidable beyond all circumstances. The Chief wasn't taking any more chances, and had come to Blake to aid him on her ex-partner/teacher. This time, Adam had crossed the line. He murdered his entire team and had taken their weapons. After rushing off from the premise, all connections to the weapons were silenced.

Now, it was personal.

Whoever was pulling the strings had one simple motive; eliminating any UNSC operatives and taking in contraband.

Blake's amber eyes only grew to horrified proportions, before she sneered at him. "Leave me alone," she hissed. She honestly couldn't hear this right now. Not only that, but her teammates were asleep and in earshot if they woke up.

"He has to be stopped. Only you're the only one we know with personal knowledge about Adam Taurus," the Master Chief said to the ex-criminal, who stood there in the doorway like a statue.

"I have nothing to tell you," Blake replied without looking at him. "I want you to leave."

"I need your help, and if you don't, then more people are going to die," Chief said to the raven haired girl. She seemed to think of it for a moment, but she shook her head and closed her eyes.

"I don't care, go aw-"

*Yawn* "Blake, who are you talking to?" Ruby asked while lifting her sleeping mask. It was a bit hard to see while the lights were out.

Blake glanced over her shoulder, before looking back at the Master Chief's gold visor. She knew he wouldn't leave, so without turning her head, she said, "nothing Ruby, just needed some air. It's a bit drafty in here," she said while adding, "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back in a few."

And with that she exited the room and then closing the door. She took her scroll out to lock it before taking in a deep breath. She really didn't want to do this. Not now with him. He was exactly the last person who she would be speaking to on this topic at this very solitary moment.

"You wanted to talk. Let's talk," Blake said without looking back at the armored Spartan.

"Follow me," he said while walking down one of the hallways. Blake groaned, feeling the cold floor on her bare feet.

She really should have brought her slippers. Or some pants.

"You shouldn't have stayed. Now they'll find me," Blake stated to the Master Chief.

"I doubt it," the Chief replied without looking back at Blake's questionable face.

XXXXXXX

Silence came from the Master Chief as he stood in front of Blake while she stared at him, sitting in a dark room with a single light over him and her. Next to her was the same man she didn't want to see besides the Master Chief... James Ackerson.

She glared at him while the light shadowed his head, making him appear as an executioner with a bag over his head.

"Good morning Miss Belladonna. Your old boyfriend Adam Taurus confronted a platoon of armed marines and one Spartan in an undisclosed location. He didn't mention you. In fact, he's unaware you're in Beacon," Ackerson began.

Blake didn't say anything but was very irked at the 'boyfriend' remark, but was wondering what the military man was getting at.

"Adam killed people," Ackerson said to Blake who flinched at the coldness in his tone.

"So have you," Blake accused.

"Innocent. No," Ackerson replied to Blake almost instantly. "Your track records are as bloody as they come. What Adam did is inexcusable."

"I didn't have anything to do with what he's done since almost a year ago... What I've done is-

"Unacceptable, but unimportant," the Master Chief butted in. If Blake had any involvement, he'd know. "You were a threat, but Adam Taurus is now a larger priority."

"What Spartan-117 is trying to say is that you have two choices. You either help him locate Adam Taurus and have your entire track record wiped clean. Or I'll have him personally take you to jail and every frigate to the UNSC will hunt down any White Fang members," James swore. He didn't have the power to do so, but he doubted Blake could tell if he was lying.

"You'll never get away with this. Ozpin will never-

"Ozpin can drop dead for all that I care. That lowlife coward has no idea what he's up against. Him calling the representatives of Vale to aid you? Give me a break. You're an enemy of the system, Blake. A collection of systems. A system that has jurisdiction over everything. If Taurus's presence becomes any larger than it already is, then Vale will be placed under martial law by the UEG, indefinitely. The police won't do anything, Ozpin won't do anything, and you will be property of the United Nations Space Command. You will be held by trial, and face a judge for Taurus's crimes against us," Ackerson threatened as he stood over the table with both hands on each side.

Blake just sat there like a sponge as she took it all in. Every microscopic detail to the point. She didn't like what the man had told her. In her eyes, he was an absolute savage that was the epitome of remorseless intentions.

She hated him.

She hated all of them.

She hated the United Nations Space Command.

"Sir, if I can. Taurus is after Blake and the culprit of the murders. Not her," Chief said to Ackerson, who looked in his direction. James knew the White Fang had no tolerance for traitors. Same could be said for the Insurrectionists, or the UNSC for that matter.

"Probably trying to collect the repercussion from his past," James said as he folded his hands together. He picked up a data pad and clicked it on and showed Blake a picture of Adam. "Look, while I don't know how the White Fang carries out its dealings with traitors. That's their issue. Our issue is weeding them out and buying more time. Since Adam knew you the most, he'll probably spare you, which gives up the option to use you as bait," James told Blake, whose face scrunched up in fear.

Adam was relentless.

"No, to kill her," the Chief said to Ackerson slowly while Blake looked up at him. He didn't dare look at her, but kept his eyes locked with Ackerson's. "Blake's involvement with the White Fang is done. Her only mistake now is that she didn't think of a better way to cut off ties with them," Chief explained to Ackerson who didn't show much emotion.

"Get her out of my sight," Ackerson ordered the Master Chief, who nodded to the officer. Blake stood up without help and was already out the door before Chief could open it.

XXXXXXX

The beginning of their dismissal was silent. The Chief walked beside Blake on her left, keeping his eyes forward down the collective hall of monitors and podiums. The floors were made of a cream colored tile and the walls were openings to the main courtyard. In the center of the halls were columns with small screens littered in glowing letters. The school was just getting ready for the day and everything was beginning to turn on. The only people awake now were the janitors on campus.

Everything was quiet, except for the morning sprinklers watering the campuses' green luscious lawns, until Blake broke that silence.

"Your bad luck," she accused.

That comment caught his attention. Quickly in face. The Master Chief turned his head towards her and waited for her to continue.

"All I wanted was to start a new beginning. To be a better person. All of that wasted when you showed up," Blake said to the Chief, who looked down at her with his hand clenching.

"Crimes can't be washed away Blake," the Master Chief told her with restraint in his voice.

"Your taking orders like a mindless puppet. Your sole purpose is to kill people. Is that any different?" Blake spoke more seethingly to the armored man who escorted her back to her room. "You have no business speaking to me of my past, you don't know what I've been through."

The Master Chief never questioned his superiors.

Good soldiers followed orders, after all.

"Your actions define who you are, not what you are." He said. "But aiding in the murders of innocents is reprehensible. Whoever you are."

"When you kill a murderer, the number of murderers remain the same. Think about that," Blake shot back at John, who didn't keep his eyes off the path ahead of him. In all of his years of service, he never liked killing. Although, when it came to murderers, terrorists, and Covenant, he'd make sure to kill more than just one.

That'd solve Blake's argument on murder.

When he killed, John always made sure to look at his victim before he ended them. His enemies were not only dangerous - but more dangerous when they had a vengeance game with him. He didn't have qualms like everyone thought about killing. He just had a massive unforgiving one about killing people.

Of course, he didn't say anything to her, because her point of view was as cloudy as a windshield in a storm. Blake was not only refusing to abide to any of Ackerson's commands, but acted with an impertinent attitude. She wasn't easy to speak with.

Blake scowled at him, thinking his lack of emotion really displayed him in all his thunderous glory. A real thick-skinned brute.

As they entered back into the front gates of the school and through the main corridor, there was a single ODST within its combat armor. John knew he would've come across one or at least two since Beacon was the closest thing to one of the UNSC bases. Not to mention Beacon was within jurisdiction of him that he'd see them come here from time to time.

Funny though, because this ODST looked familiar.

As the Master Chief and Blake approached to pass by him, the ODST took notice of the pair and turned his full attention to them almost instantly. He knew of the mission. A few marines spoke of it, having to bury their friends a few days ago because of it. fifty marines went in, and only one Spartan came out from it.

It only made the sour relations between ODST's and Spartans spread further.

The Master Chief somehow had a strange idea of what was going to come next.

"Funny, didn't think I'd see you here of all places," the ODST jeered to the Spartan and Faunus like he'd know what they were doing.

Blake didn't comment or even look at the man, and John followed suite. He remembered the man very distinctively now, as a matter of fact, he could even hear the taunting in his voice that was still very present in his mind.

"Real soldiers stay on front lines, not coddling with the students," the ODST stormed out to the Spartan before spitting on the ground in front of chief. Blake looked down but didn't pay any mind to what the Chief was doing, but rather what had just happened.

'What was that about?' Blake thought with a narrowed mirth at the ODST who left. She thought they were all connected and had fine easiness with each other. But that right there was a fine display of the exact opposite of what she was thinking. She turned her attention back to him, and it looked like he was trying his hardest to keep his mind forward.

He wasn't at all affected by it, but she knew what the feeling was like in a similar fashion. To be spat at and stepped on.

Why was someone who was on the same line as him acting like that?

"Why do you care about Faunus being mistreated?" Blake questioned Chief suddenly. The day he was in the lunchroom and said that about war, discrimination, and protecting all life didn't sit well with her. A part of her wanted to believe it, while another fraction of her told her that it wasn't anything more than a great, painted lie.

It was ripping her emotions apart.

The Master Chief didn't bother to look at her. "Because I don't care about race," was the stoic Spartan's reply. "In war, all we need is allies."

"Yet you still hate the White Fang?" Blake asked with a lower beat tone in her voice. "You shouldn't. They're all just misguided and tired of the way things are."

The Master Chief was silent at first, but she could tell what he was thinking. He stopped before he commented, "no, but stealing equipment, killing soldiers, and plotting to kill their own is enough." He waited a bit for his reply to sink in. "The White Fang had let their hate take over them," he told Blake, who looked down at her bare feet.

He was right, but she didn't want to admit it or think it was true. She knew there would always be a second chance for everyone, no matter what. While he didn't like them, he wasn't some hateful man wanting nothing more than to put them all away in jail. He was only following orders. But in her opinion, some order's weren't right.

"Maybe I misjudged you," Blake admitted since she was exhausted.

She had not been getting a good night's sleep for the past few weeks and was up to the eyes in anxiety.

The Master Chief's silence resonated.

Blake took offense to that. "Sierra, I don't want this to go on any longer," Blake affirmed by standing in front of him, seizing his forward motion to continue forward.

She knew the UNSC would be lingering around Beacon from now on, and that included the recluse, yet silent, Master Chief. She knew he was to be important within the future, be it an ally or friend. Whatever though, she needed to know this now. What his answer would be.

"Then drop it," Chief rebutted without sparing a glance. "I have my priorities, and you should have yours."

"You know I've done bad things," Blake spoke clearly, or at least, tried to with the wind picking up.

"Yes, I do," he answered softly.

"But you're not spiteful. Anyone who's heard I was a part of them automatically branded me a-"

"We've all done things we're not proud of," the Master Chief said and cut Blake off, while having flashes of images through his head of him brutalizing the ODSTs. It was completely uncalled for of what he did then, but it left him with no choice nor say in the matter. Mendez even told him of what he had done was required in the line of duty. To defend yourself and protect your team.

Even from your own if necessary.

"Breaking the law is not something to be praised of, and neither is killing," the Chief began to Blake, who wanted to say something.

"Would you die for your team? Weiss mentioned them," Blake asked Chief, and felt that she had went over the line a step too far.

He scrunched his lips inward and thought while thinking of his team. "I would, and I'd kill for them. My squads the only -" The Master Chief stopped and ceased his talking, holding Blake back from her journey to their room. "I respect my superior officers, and so should you," the Chief told Blake, trying to change the subject.

"I - All I do is show respect," Blake stated to Chief, who shook his head.

"Silence and denial in who you are is not acceptable," the Chief said to Blake, who stared at him like an observational owl at night. "I know you're a faunus, and I don't care." When he said that, her bow instinctively flinched at his words.

"How - It was Ozpin, wasn't it?" she accused the headmaster without thought. He was the only one who knew, and the only one to tell the UNSC. Ozpin gladly accepted her months prior to all of this happening. And if there was one who knew about her lineage, it was him.

"The White Fang won't accept humans. You should know that," Chief said as Blake shook her head at her own slip up. She should have known this man knew. Yet it slipped right through her mouth.

He cleared his throat, getting her attention. "Now. If you were my superior officer, I would obey. If you were in my squad, no matter the cost, I'd die for you... If you were a threat, I'd neutralize you."

"What am I to you?" Blake questioned while narrowing her eyes at him. He didn't exactly have the best reputation with RWBY. In fact, the only sensible person who seems to stand him was Ruby herself. Even though the two didn't talk very much. But Ruby had mentioned that one moment with the laser one too many times in her opinion.

Blake herself felt uneasy at the firepower the Spartan carried.

"That's up to you. I don't want us to be enemies anymore. That's not what we're here to do," Chief informed Blake as they passed by a soda machine. If he was going to be stationed here and get valid information on a key individual who was responsible for numerous incidents in the UNSC, he needed to gain the trust of said key individual's only lead on them.

"You don't go to Beacon, though. So what's the point?" Blake corrected the Master Chief.

"No, but I'm a solider. A soldier is meant to protect humanity. It's your job to be a huntress and defend your kingdom from Grimm... And criminals," the Master Chief spoke to Blake who tried to one up him.

Blake opened her mouth to say something, but the Chief stopped her by holding a hand up. "I'm only following orders. I'm not questioning them. What you did can't be forgotten. Joining Beacon to be a huntress, that was a good start, Blake," Chief said to Blake as she looked down and felt a knot in her throat. She didn't know why, or could tell if he was trying to be sincere with his words. That wasn't like him.

In fact, it was the pure opposite of what she had expected.

"And, I'm sorry for what you've endured," he claimed, making her snap her head in his direction.

NOW she was not expecting that.

Not on this life, day, year, or planet for that matter. A swell of emotions coursed inside like a waterfall of pure sentimental reactions. A part of her was angry, prideful, grateful, but at the same time unsure at his words. There wasn't a way she could tell if he was lying or not. Although, his actions spoke of mystery and puzzlement, and she wasn't able to do anything to call his bluff.

When she looked back down to the floor, she stopped walking, and he stopped as well. He examined her face, or at least tried to, but was surprised to see tears staining her cheeks when she looked back up at him.

In her mind, deep down in her plain of subconscious, she was afraid. Terrified, even. Afraid of so many things that were happening. Her former teacher continuing his ravenous bloodbath, her past affiliation with the crime syndicate persistent and its unceasing crime waves shaking everyone's lives with horrors. The thought of being locked away forever in a cold cell, dying in the process in an agonizing way. With her new-found friends joining her in the process.

It was leaving a bilious feeling within her stomach.

She felt so guilty and culpable to the blame.

She opened her mouth to speak, but the words didn't come out clearly at first.

She tried again. "I was being torn apart inside... I didn't know what else to do. And no one could help me," Blake said to the Chief in a tired tone. She felt so vulnerable yet, at the same time, combative and ready for anything if it came her way.

Chief though for a moment, wondering why she hadn't consulted with a teacher, or even her team for that matter.

Chief, in return, knew that very same feeling.

Being trapped without a plan.

When Samuel sacrificed himself on the Covenant ship, UNRELENTING, thousands of thoughts were rushing through his mind. Almost like a raging typhoon. He wanted him to go with him, but knew there was not a single other option close to an escape. John accepted it on the spot, but felt like a part of him had been lost afterwards. He truly didn't get over it. He didn't know if he ever would.

Or what happened in Mountain Glenn. After the building fell, he didn't know what to do. Survive? For what? He failed his squad and nearly lost to Adam again. The more they fought, the winner would be directed.

It just depended on who was more observant and employed their weakness against them.

"I know the feeling," the Master Chief breathed out to Blake.

When she looked up at him and he looked back at her, their eyes met. Even though she was looking into the visor of a soldier who had nearly ended her life, she felt some type of life-depending feeling. She couldn't describe it in words, but the feeling he was experiencing now was somewhat familiar. The same way she felt when she met Adam for the first time, long ago.

"You look tired, aren't you sleeping?"

"I'm fine," Blake replied earnestly to the Spartan. She did indeed look tired with the black bags hanging underneath her large, near-glowing, slitted eyes.

"Don't let it bother you," the Master Chief told her.

In his experience, staying awake only proved to be beneficial for the enemy. Once you were devoid of all the energy that kept you going, it'd make you easier for them to take.

"Easier said than done," Blake snapped at him. She wasn't in the mood to be lectured by someone that had an issue with her. She was very tired right now and at an unknown pace with her emotions.

Her out of all people, though, wasn't really surprising.

"No, it can be done. The UNSC are tracking them down. Adam Taurus, though, is a prime suspect. I need your help finding him," Chief told Blake. He needed some type of lead on Adam, otherwise, his luck on finding the criminal may turn up dry.

"I can't help. He has a main base in Mistral, but that's all I know," Blake answered truthfully, half-truth that is.

"No other key operatives?" Chief questioned.

"None that I know by name. I may have been partnered with Adam, but he was more of a mentor than a partner," Blake answered again to Chief. She knew, or in a way believed, the way he asked her questions.

"There has to be something that can lead to them," the Chief asked aloud.

"That's why I've been having trouble sleeping. They're stealing dust, I think," Blake admitted to the Master Chief, who gave his full attention when he turned to her and looked at her directly through his visor.

"How?" Chief asked.

"An assumption, but when I was with them, we stole dust. Lots and lots of dust," Blake affirmed. "For almost three months we did it. That why I was on the SDC train with him, but I don't know what they're doing now," Blake finally told Chief who turned to the side.

"If the Schnee Dust Company is involved, then that means the White Fang is only going to be targets quicker," the Master Chief assumed out loud.

"Yes, I suppose. What will you now do about it?" Blake asked the child solider, who thought for a moment.

"I don't know. But if you find anything, contact me. Lives are on the line," the Master Chief said to Blake who gained a questioned look.

"How?" She asked.

"Here." The Master Chief held up a scroll that had been given to him by Orez. "Contact this number, and say '117'. You'll be put through to me."

She looked to the number a bit longer, thinking about his offer. "Why are you helping me?" Blake questioned him earnestly.

"Adam Taurus didn't just kill my squad from my last mission, but he's been linked with other murders surrounding ONI members," the Master Chief answered Blake who stared at him dubiously. "And I'm afraid he's after you."

"Me?"

"Yes. He doesn't know you're in Beacon."

"You didn't tell him I was here?"

"No. But he'll do anything to find you," the Master Chief said to Blake, who almost recoiled on the inside in fear.

"Did-" She hesitated. "Did you kill him?" She questioned while swallowing bitterly.

"No." He stopped before adding. "I lit him on fire," the Master Chief answered shortly.

"You did what?" She questioned as if he said he wasn't human.

"I. Lit. Him. On. Fire. But no, he's still alive," Chief emphasized slowly.

Blake looked absolutely horrified at the exclamation before Chief stopped her from saying another word. "He killed my team, stole equipment, and is still out there," Chief said as he looked out one of the windows and saw the sun was coming up past the orange horizon. It was around 5:58 AM and class would be beginning soon for the first years.

"Wasn't there another way?" Blake questioned while, at the same time, condemning the Spartan for his brutality.

"No, it was an accident. He was covered in a flammable substance and there was a spark. After that, it got out of hand," the Master Chief answered.

Blake nodded at his words. He wanted her to understand while he also wanted to gain her trust. Since Blake knew most about Adam and the White Fang, she was his best lead.

"He isn't dead?" Blake questioned.

"No, the Grimm attacking had us surrounded. I escaped and he was left behind," the Master Chief said to Blake as he made a turn down the hall and looked to see her team's door.

"I wish things could have been better," Blake said while feeling sick to her stomach at this point. "But the White Fang aren't all bad people. Some of them have kids they're stealing for, trying to protect," Blake defended to the Chief. "Just like what you're doing."

She paused a bit after that, taking his silence as its own response. But then, she thought about her current dilemma and asked, "please act like you don't know, okay?"

"I'm not. I don't understand," he replied in confusion.

"Besides Ozpin, nobody else knows I'm a faunus; not even my team. And I just want it to be like that. I want people to see me as Blake Belladonna, and only as Blake Belladonna," Blake said while letting her eyes drift off the side in guilt. "You can't tell anyone," she pleaded with all she could muster. Blake felt like she had asked him to spare her life with those words.

"Okay," he said simply.

Blake nearly face faulted at the subtleties in his words. There wasn't any backtracking or reprehensible claims to support it. It was calm yet clear.

"Can you promise me you won't?" Blake questioned a step further. The Chief had extremely vital information on her that could make a ton of people turn against her in a heartbeat.

"Blake, you tell your team when you feel alright about it. I won't say anything," the Chief said to Blake. It wasn't his business to talk about other people's personal affairs - Or of any importance for that matter.

"Also, are you going on any missions that are White Fang related?" she asked while looking off to the side, avoiding his gaze.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because I wish you wouldn't. They're just misguided and tired of being under these accusations over everything. And for what? If you kill more of them then that will make them angrier and want to join the cause," Blake reminded him while clutching the bottom of her dress. It was a bit short and Yang had put it in the dryer for a bit too long, which caused it to shrink a bit.

"Blake, what my superior officer's tell me to do must be accomplished. Orders are orders," the Master Chief phrased truthfully.

"I used to think my orders were for good, that what we were doing was right. Adam told me that. And soon what was happening afterward was nothing more but a waste of life and a lie, one by one. Orders are sometimes-" she stopped as she wiped her tears, then looked back into his visor. "-just nothing more than wrongdoing," Blake said as she walked to her room without another word.

"So it's Sierra?" A suave voice said down the hall from where Chief was standing. When he turned around he was met with the sight of a woman. Upon closer analysis, he was mistaken.

She looked young, but at the same time mature. Her voice indeed sounded cool yet at the same time confident.

Almost like Yang in a way, but more superior.

"Yes?" The Master Chief said unsurely as Blake entered her room, but kept the door open to a crack.

"I've been waiting to meet you," she said as she began to walk forward. She wore a pair of deep brown sweats with a yellow waistband. Followed by a trimmed sports bra with an attachable strap on her arm that held a small music player with plugged in headphones. She had on a pair of bright golden sneakers with chocolate brown laces, tied in loop knots. What was very noticeable was the orange tinted strand of hair that hung down her face and off to the side.

"Why?" he continued.

"You may not know me, but you know my teammate," Coco said as she gestured a thumb behind her. When Chief paid closer attention, he saw it was the rabbit girl he had defended in the lunchroom from previous to his current time. Wearing a similar outfit only a bit more accommodating to her modest size. She was rather built. She had wide hips and a good pair of thin legs.

"Hello," The rabbit-eared faunus said to John in her high accent.

"Hello," the Master Chief greeted back, not to sure what they were here for.

"I, uh, never did say," the petite girl fumbled a bit at her words. "What I'm trying to say to you is-

Coco slowly stopped Velvet by cutting her off and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "What she's trying to spill, is that she's grateful for what you did, and so am I. All of Team CFVY, Together."

"Don't mention it," the Chief brushed off Coco's gratitude. "I don't like one sided viewpoints."

"I can tell, you seemed to do your homework. Well, homework on YOUR people's history," Coco spoke to the Chief. "Like the whole thing on not seeing people for what they are, but who they are. I like that," Coco said to Chief, while lowering her glasses low enough to start fluttering her eyes at him. Giving the Chief a first glance at her large, brown, doe-like eyes.

"Are you okay? Is there something in your eyes?" the Chief questioned. Coco looked surprised, but slid her glasses back on her face in fear that she had been caught.

"Are you a faunus by any chance?" Coco asked, trying to change the subject quickly.

"Coco, it's not polite to ask people that question," Velvet squeaked to her leader, who in return shrugged her shoulders.

"Can't blame me for asking, it's not like you come across a saint every day... In an outfit like that too," Coco said as she looked back at John's visor more closely.

No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get a peek inside.

"Well, just wanted to say thank you. Are you doing anything today?"

"No, why?"

"After we go take our showers, we were wondering if you'd join our team for lunch," Coco offered the Chief. The Master Chief thought of this at first, but truly didn't want to. His time here wasn't being used to speak to all of the students he came across and he had more important matters to attend to. Like finding Adam Taurus.

"Thanks, but I prefer to eat alone," the Chief responded, which sounded rude to the two girls, but in reality, he had to get back to base and return to what he needed to finish looking over. The file concerning Raven Branwen. He needed to find out what the details of her mission was. All of his answers concerning the matter could possibly come to a close if he just reached out to it.

Coco simply nodded in understanding before saying, "okay... Sorry, you've got another name? Cause I think Sierra's a bit girly," she said as Velvet looked at her leader in worry.

"Spartan-117," the Master Chief replied while keeping his stance still.

"You're a robot?" Velvet questioned since she had seen Atlas military dub their robots after a certain serial number.

"No, I am human," Chief responded swiftly as he began to walk away suddenly. Not really liking the fact that he was being associated with a machine. Again, no less.

"Our team room is across campus, just look for the second year section. Kay?" Coco called out to the Chief who waved behind and exited the hallway and entered the courtyard, but before he left, he received a message via-scroll which was also hooked up to his central HUD.

INBOX: MESSAGE FROM- COMMANDER OREZ/(UNSC strategic μικρό base)

Under normal circumstances, this would have been prioritized more. Since it has been noticed you have been spending much time at Beacon and security is no longer a problem within UNSC strategic μικρό base, you have been commissioned to be re-located and stationed at one of Beacon academies spare convertibles outside. It's a personal quarters fitted with all the living space required at Beacon to suit your needs. It will be located on the northern end part of the school, just out of view and within the foresting area of the Emerald forest. Armor relay station, weapons barracks, fitted garage for weaponizing your vehicle, and a personalized mainframe within and out of the school for your disposal. You are not to make a return to active duty unless told to do so, and that is all. In fact, this is a mission which is a part of building the relations between Beacon and the UNSC. Your quarters number passcode is 61491. Mission objectives have been personally administered to you by order of Fleet Admiral Ysionris Jermoi. KEEP low-profile tabs on WEISS SCHNEE. KEEP low-profile tabs on BLAKE BELLADONNA. REMAIN ON GUARD FOR POSSIBLE RIOTS OR SUSPICIOUS ACTIVITY.  
As of today, Headmaster Ozpin can use you as an unregistered, yet countable, spare SI (STUDENT INSTRUCTOR). If given a direct instruction or command, you must abide by it. Failure to do so will be taken as a direct act of insubordination.

DELETED.

"Hmmm. Change of plans," the Master Chief noted as he began to leave for the room fitted for him outside of the school.

When he arrived to the back of the school, he was greeted to the sight of a modern looking yet newly furbished home. It was a soft teal color with a few windows around the top and a hallway door. The roof was at a left curl that went down, and the house itself wasn't large or small. Big enough to hold 2 or more people. He walked over to the front door where there was another data screen where it read.

DATA PASSCODE?

He typed it in from memory.

CORRECT. WELCOME, 117.

The door opened slowly as it slid into the wall, and the center main room wasn't much. Directly in front of him was a brown rug on the wood floors with a pure metal table in the center of the room with a few stools on each side of it. Above the table was a single light.

Across from him was a weapon barracks fitted with numerous assault rifles, sniper rifles, and crates filled to the brim with ammo. Walking inside, he was greeted by two holes on each side of him. On the right side of him were three openings in the first hole he went to. When he went down the first hall on the right he came up to three doors. On the left of them in the right hole was a bathroom, fitted with a round bowl sink, tub glass shower, and a metal toilet. Exiting the bathroom, he was met with a single solitary bedroom.

With a standardized UNSC bed and indoor closet, it looked moderately suiting for him. The bed had simple green blankets with a single black pillow against the wall with a window overhead. The walls were Oakwood and on the left side of his bed was a built in nightstand with a light coming out of the center. Exiting the room, there was one door on his right, being the last one. He opened it and noticed it was just a closet. An empty one at that with a single bar going across the top to hold clothes.

Coming back into the main room, he walked through and noticed there was three other doors as well. On the left was a simple laundry room. A small washing machine and dry sat on the far corner of the room with a cabinet overhead. He opened the cabinet and noticed it was empty. He'd have to stock on soap for washing. He noticed the room was fitted with a gas line and a running water line too.

He wondered how they managed to construct this in such little time.

Exiting the room and looking forward, he was met with the sight of a small garage. In it was a single M12 Force Application Vehicle, ready to be fitted with any weapon of his choice. There was a garage door behind it and looked like it had never been opened once. Looking to the left of the hall at the very end, he noticed the door was closed. Opening it after approaching it slowly, he was stunned to see it was a weightlifting room, fitted with some of the most up-to-date equipment to help him maintain his endurance.

Not to mention the room was also inducing a self-removing armor station. One of the newer models the engineers at ONI had been testing out. It was large enough for him and had a platform that would hold his feet in place and a couple of arms that could exit the ceiling to remove his helmet.

He nodded to himself at the living spaces.

It was good.

Maybe a bit empty, but either way, it was good.

XXXXXXX

VALE DOCKS

(Sometime before)

XXXXXXX

"Are you certain?" Cinder questioned Roman who nodded. Cinder now wore a red 'V' neck mini dress. The dress didn't cover her shoulders, but had a yellow gold design that went across her chest and went down each arm. It went down to her mid back, which conveniently opened up to show the black symbol on her back. Just below the back of her neck that the dress cut off above her knees and ended in a curve tail. She had a body of both elegance and refined dangerousness. Curves were evident at how it hugged her sides and displayed her bountiful assets.

"As I live and breathe. Every last one of those marines, gone. All of em," Roman boasted. He didn't see any issues with killing or maiming his enemies, considering he'd done it more than twice. Human or faunus, to him they were all the same. Expendable fools wanting to make names for themselves, but in reality, just another step closer to their own demise. In Roman's mind, the real heroes were the dead ones. Not the ones who lived a full life, but met a grueling end and were 'remembered' and 'thought of and never forgotten'.

It was all smoke and mirrors.

"Hmmmm, very good. I'll have to double your pay when I get a chance," Cinder said, before getting up and looking down at her scroll that she pulled out. "Still waiting for the message from Adam."

"What does that mongrel have that I don't? Looks? Done. Enforcement? Done. Guns? Done. Money, I may have to get back on that, but I still got it," Roman listed off while eyeing the fire sorceress.

"Adam's more of a bargaining chip who can help us more than you think," Cinder replied while looking back at the criminal. "After all, he's fought him and you haven't," Cinder remarked the last part as Roman blew a puff of smoke out.

"What's the big deal anyway? He's just a foot soldier," Roman said after remembering the news of said armored recruit he heard about.

"Not just a foot soldier Roman, anything but," Cinder spoke truth to her words. If Adam had a hard time taking the Spartan out, then it would only prove to be more of an issue to her plan.

Salem wanted all issues out of the way.

By destroying your enemy's pawns, the queen would be yours for the taking.

The Master Chief was one of those Pawns that was in her way, stopping her from achieving her goal.

"Then I have your answer for you. Dolf!" Roman called to one of the henchmen in the further end of the room, "bring in sunshine will ya. We'd like to have a word with him."

The henchmen nodded silently and quickly left the room. About a few seconds later, two burly white fang members came in with a man bound and hooded, who was screaming and thrashing around.

"Can't lie to ya, Cinder, this one's a keeper. Never in my life - I kid you not, have I ever seen someone crazier than this one." Roman uttered the last part as he took a thick cigar from his pure white pocket and lit it. "Take the bag off his head. Leave the muzzle on though."

"Sure thing," Dolf replied, remembering the marine they caught had bitten a few fingers off his friend, Leu.

Reaching up behind the man's head, Dolf tore the bag off and revealed the bruised face of Avery Johnson.

Avery had bruises all over his face. The left side of his brow was busted open and he was bleeding, badly. His nose looked broken and his left eye was shut from being pummeled in the same spot for two minutes straight by a barrel-armed thug.

"Avery Johnson?" Roman asked the dark skinned man who only stared at him, hatefully to the point he envisioned every painful death possible.

Roman looked back at Cinder and chuckled. "He was a lot more talkative earlier. Was screaming and fighting off everything we had on him."

"Do tell," Cinder gushed as she looked the marine before her. He was bloody, and his usual UNSC military garb was matted with holes, tears, and a few rips from being handled roughly.

"So, let's start from the very top." Just for emphasis, a flame sprouted from Cinder's palm and her eyes began to turn into swirls of heat.

"Tell me everything you know about the Spartan, oh, and don't leave out details. I also want to know about that little base of yours too. Answer everything I ask and I'll make sure all your pain, vanishes." Cinder asked Avery before Dolf took the filthy rag out of his mouth.

Avery spat to the ground, and looked at Cinder's face with a solemn look. "The response you're gonna get is about as good as their gettin'. So fuck off, bitch," Avery spat as he got kneed in the stomach, nearly making him cough in a hoarse tone.

He swore by now he was bleeding internally. He could taste it. After his own team got swarmed by not only Grimm but White Fang, he was cornered and beaten. Tortured even.

He had been through worse, though.

"Did your mother tell you that's not the polite way to speak to a lady?" Cinder questioned as she pulled a chair up and sat down, placing one of her legs over the other.

"Good thing that I'm talking to you and not a lady," Avery said as blood leaked out of his right eye. Cinder smiled wider as one of the henchmen readied his fist back, and clocked the back of Avery's head like a cannonball. He stumbled at his words and let out an incoherent noise in the back of his throat that came out like a swirl of liquid mixed with air.

"We have all the time we need Avery, just something I can use and I'll make all the pain go away."

"The pain is nothing compared to your rambling. In fact, I'm seein' double... Double shit," Avery laughed a bit at his own joke, before having his face smashed into the concrete ground and feeling his front teeth shattered.

Cinder watched the two henchmen beat Avery within an inch of his life before he finally passed out. Cinder scoffed at the unconscious marine, before looking at Roman. "Any messages from our delinquents?"

"None so far. Although, I really have to ask... Why them?" Roman asked as Avery was taken away to be held in one of the cells constructed to hold prisoners.

"Perfectly expendable... But at the same time, perfectly one of a kind," Cinder laughed as her eyes glowed again.

"I never get tired of that," Roman said to Cinder as a White Fang member carried away a UNSC weapons box.

XXXXXXX

(MILITARY STANDARD TIME/08:10)

Download... 100% COMPLETE

OPEN?

YES.

John clicked on the screen and inputed his serial number code before seeing the file on the right of what he wanted to see.

SIGHTINGS RELATED TO: Raven Branwen.

OPEN OR DELETE?  
OPEN.

John clicked the right green icon and the screen was filled with numerous articles of relating character's but some of which were the same or misinterpreted. He read one entry that caught his attention.

CONTINUATION TO UNVERIFIED INFORMATION: Raven has been connected to a string of crimes affiliated with White Fang and has been spotted in the northern hemisphere of Remnant, just outside of Vacuous mountain range. No specified route of travel, it's completely by surprise where she turns up next. She's wanted by both Mistral, Vacuo, and Vale for questioning related to a string of murders that may have been caused by her. No other suspects have been accounted for, but she's the prime one for the search in a court of law.

LAST UPDATED: 2 day ago

WORK CITED: BY REPRESENTATIVE LEGAL TEAM OF VALE'S HUNTERS AND HUNTRESSES COMMITTEE. ANY AND ALL INFORMATION OUTSIDE OF VALE IS UNDISCLOSED AT THIS TIME.

-ever

'Raven? Is she working for the White Fang?' the Master Chief pondered uncertainly. He wondered how in the hell she would've landed that kind of position, while at the same time wondering if Blake knew anything about this. His designated position as of right now was being put on standby. Which was rare in his case. Yang told him she left when she could barely remember her.

Why? He didn't know, and neither did Yang. And he doubted calling her father for info would be the wisest of choices. He wasn't one to meddle with affairs but for some reason, he wanted to help her. Was it the fact that not knowing something was heartbreaking? He didn't know if his team was dead or not. Deep within his mind he wanted to doubt it.

He wanted Yang to have the comfort of knowing if her mother was alive or not. Being left without answers for someone you cared very much for would eat you from the inside. The painful ache of questions that would be left unanswered.

He clicked on another link relating to crimes spurring in Haven Academy, but was interrupted.

"ALAS! A MORNING TO BE HERE WITH THY BROWN GOLD!" someone shouted outside John's door, he got up and peeked through the small data screen on the side of the door to see the face of... Peter Port.

"HELLO! IT'S A WONDROUS DAY IS IT NOT?" Peter shouted as John pressed the buzzer and asked.

"What do you want?"

"Is this how you greet your superiors, Master Chief?" Glynda's cynical tone was the first to be heard over the com.

"Ozpin has requested that you accompany the first years for their expedition into Emerald forest for, you guessed it... RED SAP!" Peter's shrill voice exhilarated off of the walls. John held the access key against the outer frame, then the door slid open to reveal the statured man and experienced blond haired huntress.

"Ah good show, I see you're already suited up!" Peter acknowledged in pleasure. Glynda knew what the man looked beneath the armor, and could picture him right now. Bare, ripped, and most of all, littered with scars...

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the images of John's scars off her mind.

When looking around, John saw Team JNPR, Team RWBY, and consequently, Team CRDL, along with other students from teams he didn't recognize.

He'd keep a close eye on them.

Ruby looked at the Spartan's home, wondering where it came from. The same could be said for Weiss, Blake, and Yang. The four studied the small home with a careful eye.

As he passed by, Peter grabbed his shoulder and brought him down, although John complied instead of seeing the man attempt to pull him. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret, so hold on." He whispered, to which John nodded. Peter tapped John on the shoulder before saying. "You may now carry on from here students! Be gracious as the calls of the wonderment and mystery speak out to you."

"YEAH! MYSTERY!" Nora shouted in glee as Ren grabbed her shoulder and lead her to the forest.

Glynda shook her head and Peter chuckled before she said, "continue with the assignment... If you please." With that, the teams entered the forest.

The Master Chief looked at Port and said. "What was the point of that?"

"Simple my acquaintance, we wait. And by 'we', I mean me and Ms. Goodwitch, and you are to go with them," Peter said as Glynda gained a very unwary look.

"Why?" He asked. "Don't you know the forest better?"

Forever Fall was actually worse than the Emerald Forest. The Grimm were bigger, the trees were thicker, not to mention it was much easier to get lost

"Ozpin wants to see if Doctor Catherine Halsey was right about you... She made sure to add a map in your Heads-Up-Display," Glynda replied as she went to where the students were currently and explain to them the mission. Peter looked at John and said more quietly.

"Ozpin was thrilled at your heroic battery at the initiation, and was even happier that you helped Ms. Rose out of her stupor. He was wondering if you'd have the same effect on Mr. Arc," Peter explained.

"Jaune Arc," the Master Chief said the name with absolutely no interest whatsoever. Jaune was unskilled, not worthy of being a solider, let alone a huntsman, or any type of fighter. Jaune was nothing more than a liability that would soon become a causality if he continued to follow this line of work.

"Jaune Arc's family has been filled with heroes since the dark ages. He hasn't been the most academic student," Peter admitted. "Everyone's a different pace when it comes to the aspects of hunting for adventure and thrills. But if he can't unlock that true potential sooner or later, he'll never make it out in the real world."

"Then expel him, I can't help," the Master Chief said as he walked back inside his armory and began to calculate what he would need. The armory was within the far left of the main entry room.

"I'm afraid we don't do that at first, we tend to look more into someone's special qualities, to be exact," Peter said as he stood outside the newly made building and took account of how quickly it was constructed.

"I'm a soldier, not an instructor," the Spartan said as he clipped a fully loaded XBR55 battle rifle with M634 Experimental High-Powered Semi-Armor-Piercing (9.5x40mm) rounds.

Next to him he took a fully loaded MA2B assault rifle with sights attached.

Grimm weren't easy to spot.

"I don't claim you are, but you have the skill at what it takes to raise his morale. You can give him the spirit to become a hero," Peter said as John opened another box and took two grenades that he clipped on his side.

The Master Chief thought of it for a moment, before thinking back to his own childhood. Specifically, the legendary Spartans from his earlier lessons taught by Déjà on Reach. From strategic thinking, advanced history, mathematics, and among many other things that molded him into a Spartan.

But one story he'd never forget, was the tale of how 300 Spartans took on a quarter of a million Persians. The Battle of Thermopylae.

Almost like the Covenant were the Persians... And the 300 kids recruited in the Spartan program were just what they're names were.

The Spartan, who hailed from Sparta was the ultimate warrior. Someone that could take on anything by the age of eighteen, and became one of the deadliest warriors known to man. The average Spartan was taken from their parents as a baby and were expected to be healthy and perfect.

If they didn't appease Sparta's council, the baby was promptly left to die out in the wilderness. If the baby passed, it was then brought into the Spartan training regimen which would've lasted until the day they died. The baby was then bred to become a fighter without feeling. If it cried or was scared of the dark, then the baby was left alone, this was to train it to never show fear.

At the age of seven, they were immediately drafted into the REAL training. This included physical pain tolerance, reflexes, weapon combat, unarmed combat, survival skills, and how to never questions orders under any circumstances whatsoever.

One of the traits the Spartans today followed, used to be called "homoioi", which means 'equals'.

That there was no better or lower.

Only Spartans.

"My, you must carry a lot to be this paranoid?" Peter questioned as he saw the Master Chief pull up a M301 grenade launcher with two hands.

"Their armor will be thicker, can't be too careful," the Spartan replied as he clipped the second assault rifle on his back and held the hundred-pound weapon. "I think Glynda should come."

"Oh nonsense. These students, beside Jaune, are full-fledged fighting machines." Peter supported his claim by pulling his scroll out. "I mean, just look at the way they fight! It's like watching armature hour on the full frontal surges of rush!"

"I'm not taking no for an answer, I don't need any more casualties," the Master Chief applied more firmly.

"Any more? Oh dear... I understand my slip up, young man," Peter apologized. He knew what the downsides were to being a warrior, soldier, or huntsmen.

It was death.

It was the pain of a close ally's death.

"It comes with having responsibilities of being a leader," the Master Chief said as he clasped the last weapon on him. He had all the ammo he could carry. Plus, his hands were full.

"Just have faith in them, they'll show you the way," Port said to him with a pat on the shoulder.

"To what exactly?" the Master Chief questioned.

"You'll see..." Peter said as he exited with the Master Chief close behind.

XXXXXXX

As the Master Chief exited through the front door that lead to the small narrow hall. "What a beautiful morning," Port exclaimed as he looked up at the tree's covering the sun's rays and letting out shimmering lights.

The Master Chief didn't answer, but soon walked into the dense forest where Glynda and the three teams of students went.

After five minutes, he soon caught up. He past Jaune who was walking with Team CRDL, then Team JNPR with Pyrrha. She looked at him with a small sense of dread erupting inside her. But on the outside, she covered it up and waved at him. He nodded to her and soon reached Team RWBY who watched him with mixed reactions.

Blake didn't show any emotion, but continued to walk forward; not sparing a glance. She looked very unsure. The same could be said for Yang as she looked the trees up and down, avoiding his gaze and vice versa. Ruby waved at him, which he replied with a nod. And Weiss imply ignored him, not showing much interest.

The Master chief knew the plan as he trekked through the red forest. He felt like he was being stared at by all sides but he ignored it. He'd been briefed on it and inserted it into his HUD's mainframe. His list of objectives and optional side assignments that had been issued by his superior officers.

-Keep close eye on Weiss Schnee.

-Keep close eye on Blake Belladonna.

-Remain on guard for possible riots.

-Find Adam Taurus (neutralize him if possible).

Riot control was needed considering the fact from recent days, students at Beacon where acting rather repugnant to the new amped up security. From stationed marines in the Emerald forces to a selected team of individuals dubbed the 'Citizen Protection Task Force'. Each were handpicked Marine officers and ODSTs that were given other jobs considering there wasn't much occurring on Remnant...

Nothing that the lower levels of ONI SECTION ZERO couldn't know, that is.

"Red sap?" Jaune questioned as he carried an assortment of jars, boxes, and lids. The Master Chief looked back at the group of teens and questioned why they were collecting tree sap.

Wasn't it a hunter's duty to protect Remnant? Not collect something you put on top of pancakes? He had heard it was edible, and had a pheromone that could attract Grimm of varying sizes from miles if collected in large amounts. The scents that were piled in would gain their attention.

To him, it was a stupid idea. He would rather be putting a stop to either Raven or Adam.

Orders were orders, though.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight see. Professor Peach asked for all of you to collect from the tree's deep inside this forest. And I am here with the Master Chief to make sure that none of you die while doing so," Glynda lectured as she stopped to turn around at the students.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest if full of the creatures of Grimm. So be sure to stay by your team. We will rendezvous here at four o'clock. Have fun!"

"Come on buddy," Cardin said to Jaune as he grabbed him.

Team JNPR began to leave into the forest, while Pyrrha lingered behind and looked at Jaune sadly. The Master Chief took the lead and listened to the wind billow through the branches overhead.

He wasn't sure why he was put into this extracurricular activity with the students, though.

"Hey, Chief!" Ruby greeted boldly to the Master Chief who turned around with a slower movement.

"Hello," he returned without looking back at her.

"Whatch'a got there?" Ruby asked, looking down at the double handled weapon Chief was carrying.

"Grenade Launcher," he responded.

"Cool!" Nora shouted as she suddenly appeared behind him like a bolt of lightning. He nearly jumped back as she took her own weapon out quicker than light. At first, it looked like a rather oversized sledgehammer, but after a few gears resonated over the weapon, it became a grenade launcher as well. Albeit smaller and lighter looking, it was indeed a grenade launcher.

"Meet Magnhild, big green guy," Nora introduced the weapons. In comparison, her weapon looked like a kids toy. Clean, and shiny around the base and main barrel portion. Not to mention the pink ammo it took in around the rolling barrel made it look rather silly.

"It's Chief," John corrected.

"I thought your name was Sarah?" Nora questioned with a tilt of her head that made Team RWBY and Pyrrha laugh a bit.

"No. It's pronounced Sierra-117."

"Share a spare flare!" Nora cheered.

The Master Chief emitted a sound in the back of his throat.

"I like the laser better," Ruby said. "Still, grenade launchers are good. Heavier but good," she said to the Chief who nodded.

"Yes, not only that, but ammo in comparison gives the edge to the grenade launcher," the Master Chief said to her in response to her analysis on his weapon.

"So, I guess this makes you the teachers aid," Ruby began as Yang crossed her arms and looked like she was about to have a heart palpitation.

"Kind of," He replied. "How is your leadership?"

"It's hard, but I think I've got it covered," Ruby said as her teammates facepalmed. Blake wanted to correct Ruby, but she herself doubted the Master Chief would be able to explain leadership to her knowledge.

"Do you? Then answer me one question. Are you all up for winning?" he questioned the golden one.

"Uh, yeah…" Ruby answered unsurely while counting her jars. "I know I am."

"That wasn't the question. I asked if your WHOLE team was," he asked as he fully turned around to face her.

"I don't know. Are we?" Ruby questioned while sticking a finger in her ear and looking back at her team. Yang shrugged her shoulder while Weiss was steaming.

"Ruby, teamwork!" Weiss shouted through her clenched teeth.

"Yeah, what she said!" Ruby exclaimed as Yang snickered, but was elbowed in the ribs by Blake.

The Master Chief looked around him and knelt down on one knee. He wanted to make sure he was downwind so in case any nearby Grimm didn't detect him.

"Hey... I wanted to, what are you doing?" Yang questioned as the chief held up two fingers.

"Loud noises attract them," he said. "Tracks are old, means they're not here." The Master Chief then pointed to the sun. "When the sun reflects light in the footprint, it shows how old it is."

"What's next? Are you going to lick some dirt and tell if it was a boy or a girl?" Yang asked sarcastically while Chief thought her jokes were starting to get old. "Any clues?"

"No, it's old. Good." He muttered the last part.

"What's wrong? Afraid to get down and dirty?" Yang teased Chief. "I can take on anything." She said with her voice filled to the brim in confidence.

"Besides him," Blake uttered loud enough for Yang to hear.

"One time, Blake! And if memory serves correct, you got the same treatment!" Yang shouted as John stood up and was about to give her a stern footing. But before he did, Yang looked at him and said.

"I... Uh... I just wanted to say..." She stuttered and her face was growing as red as the tree's now. She was rubbing the back of her head and trying not to look into his visor.

"I'm sorry," she finally admitted while looking down and keeping her voice at a minimal level.

"What for?" Chief questioned since he wasn't paying attention.

Yang wanted to yank her hair out. Her priceless, golden hair! She had been working on this apology for three days now and it was eating her like worms to dirt. Yang was not experienced when it came to apologizing. Ruby wanted her to apologize, Weiss mentioned that she should apologize, and Blake even made the subtle hint to forget the past and move on. But in order to do that she needed to make amends with her mistakes.

That was enough reminder for her of her past mistake with the Chief.

"For - you know! Being bitchy and attacking you! Not being a good person!" Yang then suddenly got the chills when she saw her whole team starting at her from behind like a school of fish. She turned around and shouted angrily, "what are you looking at!?"

"Oh nothing..." Weiss said as she left with one of the empty jars, smile gracing her face.

Ruby nodded in completion as she did the same with Blake in tow behind her. Yang looked back at the Master Chief who picked up a jar and held it out for her. She looked down at it before taking it out of his larger hand.

"We all make mistakes. You did what you thought was best," Chief reassured her. "Even though it was horribly pulled off."

"Yes... Yes, it was," Yang growled in shame. Ruby had been the one to plan all of this, and sometimes she couldn't help but feel her baby sister was the older one of the group with her thoughtful resolutions.

"But, apologizing and taking responsibility was very strong of you," Chief commented as he looked over at a tree and pointed at it. "Isn't that the sap you're looking for?" Chief asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! This is just enough! All under 5 minutes! Thanks!" Yang shouted to John as she ran off to the tree and began spooning the sap with her fingers into the jar. She licked her one finger and grinned. "Tastes good, want some?" he asked as she held her hand out to him.

He looked down at the red gooey substance on her pale fingers and asked himself oddly.

'Does she want me to lick it?' he questioned himself before looking back over her face.

Yang noticed he was staring at her longer and asked.

"What, something on my face?"

"Yes, a lot of sap." John replied dryly as Yang stared at him for a moment... Before laughing.

Her eyes were closed and her mouth still had a bit of the sap on around her lips, giving her the appearance of a clown from a circus.

The Master Chief, for some reason, too thought it was funny, and he felt something rattle in the back of his throat.

Soon for the first time in almost two years, John felt laughter coming from his mouth.

Weak, but real genuine laughter.

The two laughed together, not at all knowing a pair of glowing red eyes were watching. From far above, almost undetectable.

XXXXXXX

GOOD SOLDIERS FOLLOW ORDERS...BUT IT TAKES A REAL PERSON TO THINK FOR THEMSELVES AND QUESTION AUTHORITY.

XXXXXXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Since today is my 19th birthday, I'd like to give you a brand new chapter. I hope you like it.

If Neo can break into an Atlas ship, belonging to probably one of the most technologically advanced kingdoms of Remnant, I'm pretty sure she could break into anything.

Also, Adam cutting off Yang's arm when she was in her full semblance? Hmmm... Makes me wonder what would happen if he went all out against Chief's armor. Since some reviewers were complaining of the strength I interpreted into him was 'TOO MUCH'. Yet, Yang's entire aura shield was cut through with one slice. ONE SLICE!

And she's been through MUCH worse endearment then that to have gotten an injury.

Now let me be very clear, respectfully that is.

Fanfiction runs by 'UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION'.

This is how I'd imagine the universe if they collided. It may not be up to your standards but it's pretty close to mine. If you can't respect my way of thinking, then so be it.


	13. Xenophobia

DISCLAIMER/ I don't possess legal rights to Halo or RWBY

* * *

CHAPTER XIII: Xenophobia

* * *

_"The water in a vessel is sparkling; the water in the sea is dark. The small truth has words which are clear; the great truth has great silence."_

-Rabindranath Tagore

* * *

Monday, October 14, 2526, [MILITARY STANDARD TIME/9:17]

* * *

_Atlas_

_Winter Schnee rolled up her left black glove while making sure her vest was fully buttoned, as far as it could go through with her expanded chest. After making sure she was more than presentable to the eyes of her peers and superiors, she made a brisk exit out of her office._

_Winter had recently spoken to her father and found out Weiss was just admitted to Beacon Academy in Vale. Why? She didn't have the slightest clue. In fact, her family had urged Weiss to enroll into Atlas academy the minute she had passed the entry exams. Now, from retrospect, Weiss was against it for some odd reason._

_There was no proof or any lacking matter, but just against it all from the very start. Winter didn't pay much mind to it, but deep down she knew. She knew Weiss was holding something in that was unhealthy. What it was, though, had to wait. The very existence of Vale's amicable peacekeeping was on thin ice that would surely shatter, if the pressure of mutual distrust became too great._

_Today was one of the very first meetings between Mistral, Atlas, and the UNSC's leading officers. Michael Standforth. From the previous briefings she had gotten on her scroll, he was a very important man hailed in the UNSC security board. It had taken him and the council longer than expected due to certain health risks from entering an 'unregistered planet' without the necessary info concerning Remnant's known diseases._

_Rest assured, the UNSC were given a full report on all said known disease. They were asked to enter quarantine for 24 hours before being able to enter the kingdom. Then the UNSC were to give out a full history report of known illnesses that could prove to be fatal to any occupants of Atlas. Even with giving out all the numerous medical records, any marines, ODSTs, naval crewmen, or Spartans were to be put into strict quarantine laws._

_Winter knew of the strange and alien like humans that hailed from the United Nations Space Command when they appeared, suddenly that is. It had been broadcasted over every station like fire had just been re-discovered. What they were and their exact motives were unclear, but she was ready to enact a full frontal counter-assault in case times were to call for it._

_She was, at first, at a loss of words and breathe. She wouldn't claim to be ready but not unprepared at the same time. She was trained to be mindful in these times of crisis. But overthinking certain oppositional standpoints that involved war were seen as malfeasance in the eyes of her superiors._

_Coincidentally, though, no shots were ever exchanged by either Remnant or the dystopian soldiers from beyond the cosmos. In the middle of an all sudden standpoint, there was truly no way to tell who would act first._

_But it was unknown on who made contact with whom through it all._

_She had received the orders over a phone call the previous day when she was stationed in Atlas to settle businesses trade routes with Menagerie, turned out she was needed in Vale. ASAP._

_Ironwood was specific with his coding and explained that many things could go wrong from this meeting. Not only were the UNSC significantly more advanced and prestige with their combat from his analysis, but had enough firepower carried with them to outrank their fleet. While he was confident in his armies resources and higher quality technology compared to the rest of Remnant._

_They weren't ready. Him especially to take on an enemy without knowing who they were dealing with. From his general viewpoint, though, if his enemies had control of the skies and were coming from space, he knew for a standing fact that the battle would not last long for him._

_Ironwood wouldn't be responsible for an all-out war on Remnant. His duty was to maintain the prosperity and capitalism that was Atlas. But since his Atlesian Airship armada was caught so suddenly off guard without warning, he couldn't objectify them to a bombardment without casualties being handed in return. Too many lives and resources would be diminished for such a sudden action._

_Heim, out of all people, saying something that serious really shook her down to her core._

_Leaving the high end office and arriving in Mistral via jet, she was greeted by the sight of hundreds of unknown ships she had never seen before. Many of the kingdoms had different yet strict air traffic laws and contained mandatory airspace that ships were not allowed to fly in._

_Winter Schnee was, without a doubt, quite possibly gob smacked at this._

_Her priorities were simple. Discuss further dust trafficking and regulations between her father's company and the leading director of UNSC security on how it would be distributed. If everything went smoothly, then her father would be expected to make full arrangements of the dust distributions in the next couple of years once the approval of the dust suppliers were met accordingly. If not, then the deal would be considered non-existent._

_Now that the UNSC had been settled on Remnant, they were becoming interested in their main vital power source; dust._

_The UEG (UNITED EARTH GOVERNMENT) was already tripling the demand in dust, but not without using more of its own funds to get what it wanted. Even going as far as to export its own high ranking medical goods, such as its bio-medical foam to Remnant in order to pay under the table. _

_Discreetly that is._

_Remnant was a gold mine to many of the world powers. It was untouched landscape for the taking, not to mention a bargaining chip against its own problems, such as the Covenant. If it became too problematic for them._

_But many of the representatives supportive of Mistral, and Vacuo, were strongly implored the further idea and discussions, until one of the main head houses of Schnee were to come forward._

_All that could be done now was negotiating a future deal._

XXXXXXX

_The Master Chief, armed with a heavy assault rifle, walked with the blue suited Michael Standforth to the elevator in one of Atlas's main district buildings, just above the northern hemisphere of Remnant. The current head of the SDC (Schnee Dust Company) prioritized that they met somewhere more discreet within Atlas, rather than one of the main fronts. Security was tight. Reason to why was because of some group of terrorists known as the White Fang had been stirring up more than enough trouble for them. From losing an entire shipment that ranged in the loss of millions to the disappearance of numerous head members. Precautions had to be taken in a fast course of action._

This had been his 4th week on the unregistered planet within the Eridanus system. Today was a simple task, accompany the head of ONI security as personal enforcement. Nothing too difficult yet nothing too promising. In fact, the Master Chief was having a bit of an issue with this task.

For one, his previous survival in the forest with the Grimm was praised by his superior officers. Not to mention he got such heated criticism for his acts, such as not capturing or taking down more of the ravage beasts. Either way, the Master Chief had taken his recognition with stride, but deep down he was unhappy with it.

He was unhappy at the fact that he not only lost track of Adam, but the marines searching in the forest for stolen weapons had found nothing.

It had been two days since John was promoted, and the 36th hour he had been awake.

When he had been taken up by airships after decimating the Grimm he noticed, his armor had to be repaired. It had severe and extensive eternal damages. His HUD got knocked around a bit too much and some of his supporting features, auto-aiming being one, was momentarily shut down. Not to mention his tracker wasn't picking up Grimm life forms.

Until that is, he learned the animals lacked souls, which went with the complete lack of heartbeat. In fact, it was said their blood was ice-cold. Almost to the point you were stepping into the deepest part of the darkest oceans.

As the elevator door began to close, a white gloved hand stopped the door. The Master Chief, still standing with his rifle in hand, didn't move. Next, a buxom woman with pure white hair walked inside.

"Pardon me, you're..." Winter stumbled at her words when she noticed it wasn't her colleague, but in fact two different men. One being middle aged with hair and in a grey naval uniform, covered on the chest in war medals. While the thing next to him was a massive man-robot in forest green armor while carrying an assault rifle

She had chased after the wrong person. In her mind she thought.

"My mistake," she apologized. "I was looking for the one in charge of ONI's Security Council."

"None taken miss," Standforth said. "And you're in luck, I was going to speak to them just now. He's the one you're looking for."

"Very good, then my plans won't have to change," the woman said as she stepped inside the elevator. "The meeting with the owner of SDC and ONI will go soothingly, I presume?"

"Yes. I'm Michael Standforth, I hold a place on the ONI Security Council, section three level," he introduced. "James Ackerson is the one you're looking for."

"Winter Schnee." She returned the gesture while standing off to the side and observing the green giant. He didn't return the look, but resumed staying silent.

"I'm impressed with the UNSC's equipment. This android looks almost alive," she commented out loud, the Master Chief didn't respond, but Standforth chuckled.

"That is because he isn't an android, but a SPARTAN-II unit. Special weapons division to be exact," he said as Winter scrutinized the orange faced soldier.

"Hmmm, very flawless," she uttered. Rather exceptional height, shoulder length, armament, defense, and from the looks of it, a very capable fellow with how well he seemed to present himself. However, she couldn't give a stranger THIS much gratitude on such short notice. In fact, for all she knew he could've been just any common foot soldier. "What makes him any more exceptional than any other polished cadet?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to ask the other committee members. My knowledge of the project is a bit... unsupported," he said as the elevator began to ascend up the tower.

XXXXXXX

_"On behalf of the SDC, you must implore the... inadequate lunacy that this is," Mr. Schnee's secretary said as she rolled up a folder. She was a frail old woman with small, rimmed glasses and a white-black, pinstriped suit. She had her near silver hair in a reveal bun on the back of her head with some bangs combed to the side._

_Within the large room was a collection of monitors. One held the picture of Margaret Parangosky, another held Ysionris Jermoi, and Penelope Agnis, the Secretary of Defense for the UEG. Not only that, but the last person to show was a group of individuals who were the last remaining committee of the nearly defunct organization known as the Colonial Administration Authority, which had been formed alongside the Colonial Administration Military._

_Both of their jobs were to maintain control of the body of UNSC ships and ground forces. Which were now in the very early stages of reconnaissance._

_It was supposed to be disbanded this year... But got reinstated due to another planet being discovered._

_Then there was the smaller intelligence organization, the Department of Colonial Security. Which was solely on monitoring the inner colonies._

_"Yes, I suppose a warm welcome is in order to the fellow representatives of the wonder fuel," James Ackerson brushed off as he stood up and introduced himself._

_Outside the room was John-117 and Winter Schnee, standing side by side. Since Atlas relied heavily on both the SDC and its more upscale military, armed guards from special operations were needed. And the same could be said as well for the UNSC. Specific reasons involving protection to tight fears of Insurrectionists that is._

_The two didn't talk, didn't move, or even let their eyes roam their surroundings, although, inside their minds was a different story._

_The Master Chief was at a stopped collection of thoughts. He didn't exactly know what to say about the woman besides him, but she was a peculiar sight._

_Chalk-white hair. White tight clothing, large circular ice-blue eyes, large bust, and some very notable weapons. That being an elegant sword of unique design and craftsmanship. It was something he thought old senior citizens acquired through life, looked like he was mistaken. This woman, Winter Schnee, didn't look like she was even in her thirties._

_Winter's thoughts of the UNSC, the UEG, ONI, and all the rest of the organizations that made contact with them were all the same. Rubbish. Not very much on topic but her father, the head of the SDC, was late. Later than usual for some odd reason she didn't know about._

_Her father was a hardened businessman with very little tolerance for disobedience, impertinence, and lollygagging of any sort. She could always hear him in the night when he was in his tyrant mode. Not very happy or pleased with much, but always had the highest regards for his genes._

_Which to her, was a very tremendous let down._

_Not only to her, but her little sister._

_Weiss._

_Weiss dropped the ball when she said she was going to Beacon, and would not be attending Atlas like her father had wanted. Her father, to say in the least, was less than pleased at the news. Not only did it make him rather flustered, but he refused it. He wasn't one to take that type of orders, or declarations from someone lower than he was. His daughter was only seventeen, and still used his lien, used weapons given to her by him, wore clothes purchased by him, and furthermore, lived in his home._

_Too bad for him Weiss was already packed and had filed her transcripts to Beacon. All she needed to do now was file a fee transfer with her credit card, and she'd be off._

_Her results if she was accepted or not, would be sent to her in only a matter of days._

_"You must be aware that the supplementary actions are being done thoroughly," Winter said to one Atlesian trooper in blue, who nodded respectfully. "Remain vigilant. Anything can go wrong." She then looked over at the Master Chief._

_"But I hope we can come to resolutions, wouldn't you agree soldier?" she questioned the Spartan who turned a head towards her, and nodded. Being on guard duty required two important key factors; silence, and testament to the duty._

_She looked at him and was mildly impressed at the silence._

_"Tell me, what is your rank soldier? I think, if we are going to be on divergent sides, we should at least know what and who we support," she implored to the armored soldier. "I am Winter Schnee, specialist for the Atlesian military."_

_The Master Chief thought for a moment, before answering, "Master Chief Petty Officer 2nd Class, UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command." He couldn't exactly ignore her for a few reasons. One being the fact she could be a higher rank, and was notified to show respect to any of these people for the fear of causing a slight stir of business._

_"I trust you had your time dealing with the Grimm. General Ironwood gave me the report on your firsthand experience," she said as a few soldiers listened in._

_"Unexpected, but handled," the Master Chief replied curtly, before hearing footsteps down the hall. He looked to the right and saw a rather imposing man. He looked somewhat old, but at the same time well built. He was about six-feet tall and had the same pure, white hair as any other Schnee. Crystal-blue eyes with a pair of bushy, white eyebrows on the top and an even bushier mustache of his top lip._

_Mr. Schnee, also known as the CEO of the SDC._

_He had arrived._

_And he didn't look very pleased._

* * *

XXXXXXX

[PRESENT]

XXXXXXX

Monday, January 6, 2527 [MILITARY STANDARD TIME/17:11]

* * *

The Master Chief stood off to the side, looking over at everything surrounding him.

The trees, the soft ground, and the clear skies with mountains in the distance. After a while, nothing seemed to disturb him and his general sense of things. After scoping their designated area, he took spot near a dead stump that sat next to a river. Placing the grenade launcher by his feet up against the stump he sat down. He let his shoulders slump forward and released a breath of content. He couldn't hear a single thing besides the rivers ceaseless motion, and the soft breeze brushing past the leaves above.

After a while, he sat there and thought of the noiseless content that was the Forever Fall. He was sitting in total oblivion at that moment. Not caring or wondering his next phase of active duty, but soaking in the peacefulness of the area.

He didn't know why, but the trees reminded him of his days back when his team was whole. When they were being compared to wolves taking down a full moose, because those who worked together became stronger.

The Master Chief knew there shouldn't be any type of memoriam for his fallen comrades since it wasn't allowed for Spartans. But his free time was dimmed down to nothing after the last few days from White Fang members targeting UNSC operatives.

Any at all

Slowly, he knelt down and pressed both of his index fingers into the dirt before lightly tracing the first scroll of numbers.

104

'Fred'

He continued this until he made the second batch of numbers.

087

'Kelly.'

After that he scribbled another name.

058

'Linda.'

Once he got those down, he brushed another number in the dirt.

034

'Sam.'

When he stood back up and looked into the sky, he released a deep breath and wished that the memories would cease, but at the same time wished it were reality. To relive his childhood with them, the tears, the laughs, everything. The blueberries they shared on the first mission. Or the stale crackers he gave them after they failed their first training exercise. After he let his mind get in the way of what was right.

He would miss it all.

But that was the last thing he wanted, to go through the loss of them all over again.

He knew letting go was mandatory, even though he could never truly do so.

But sometimes, thinking back to his accomplishments and what he achieved by himself, it meant something to him. Maybe he was destined to die alone on the battlefield or maybe he was meant to die with the other marines in combat.

But he'd go down fighting for them, and he'd never let his last breath be for the weak and spineless.

No.

As he looked down at the numbers that meant more than anything to him, his left foot moved to brush them away.

Starting from Fred, then over to Kelly, Linda, and painstakingly, Sam's.

He closed his eyes and kept his head down with his arms down toward his sides. Only listening to the mixed echoes of his heart and the breeze.

He needed to let go, otherwise it would drag him down.

He lifted his head up and opened his eyes, but nearly stepped back when he saw a figure staring at him, just across the river and with half of their torso exposed.

"Sierra! Where are you?" a female voice called from behind making him snap a head back, taking his head off the figure across from him. He saw that it was Weiss walking towards him. He took his eyes off of her and looked to the person that was standing just beyond the river. He blinked a few times when he saw that nobody was there. It was like magic, the amount of time it took to vanish that quickly.

He didn't have a clue what had happened, but was going to get to the bottom of it one way or another.

"I didn't want to bother you, but it's rather serious. We didn't exactly go over... What's wrong?" Weiss questioned as she watched the Master Chief grab his rifle and loom through the scope apprehensively.

"Thought I saw someone," he answered while not taking his sights off of the location he was eyeing.

"Who? We've all been sitting over in the den over there." Weiss pointed behind. "Besides Jaune and Cardin's group, who cares? They really have nothing interesting to offer."

"If they're gone then it's your duty as a huntress to look for him," the Chief replied without looking at her.

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who practically tore Cardin's ear off." Weiss read off from her memory.

The Master Chief didn't say anything upon that matter, but said, "you should look for them. They could be in danger."

"We're not children, and I'm not their babysitter," Weiss said as she turned and walked away.

The Chief didn't cease his search for the figure who was just caught by him, standing very close to his proximity.

He knew it was the teacher since Port told him it was just Glynda that would be on guard with him. The person looked like any teacher he had seen before previously in Beacon.

He caught sight of two things. Red eyes and a white face. Not to mention a lack of a mouth and black wavy hair that surrounded the person's face.

Besides that, he didn't catch much of the person. It was barely a glimpse.

Without thinking, he lowered his rifle, but never took his eyes off the spot.

Being in combat for years really made you disbelieve what you were seeing. Made you question... yourself.

He turned around and took a different direction for recon. If the person was seen by him, he or she could still be here and come out if they thought he left.

Taking a few cautionary steps, he stepped over a log before making a more subtle approach forward into the group area where they were still collecting the red sap. As he came closer to his designated rendezvous point where Glynda said, he got some activity coming from the right ahead.

Looking over the area, even as far as looking in the trees, he received no contact. Nothing but a few dark sparrows with... red eyes.

He narrowed his sight at one of them. Its red eyes were as dark as fresh blood dripping from a vein. It didn't sit well with the Chief as he watched the bird stare at him, before flapping its wings and taking flight. Cawing as it flew away.

He came back to where everyone was and noticed they had filled their jars about to the top.

He received a few helloes and a wave here, or a wink (from Yang) and replied to it all with a nod. As he stood his ground, he heard something unsettling.

A roar.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby questioned as the Master Chief picked up his grenade launcher. He saw Team CRDL, minus Cardin, charge through the woods, screaming as if they saw the unseen beast.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russell shouted. This was all the Master Chief needed as he shot off to wherever the attack was happening.

Yang grabbed Russel by the neck of his jacket and questioned. "What? Where?"

"Back there, it's got Cardin!"

'Great,' the Master Chief thought unamusedly as he sprinted past the trees. As he ran, Pyrrha caught up with him.

"We have to hurry," she said hastily.

"Get your weapon ready," he advised the champion.

He then took off faster. Pyrrha watched the Master Chief bolt into the forest like a bullet. She was shocked at his speed. Almost like he was a pro-athlete on some type of accelerated drug, or she wasn't paying close enough attention to see him. What was scary, though, was that one second he was in front of her, then he was nothing but a speck in her line of vision.

He practically disappeared.

Maybe if his aura was looked into more, like Halsey had asked her, he could help her in training Jaune.

If he took the course, though.

XXXXXXX

When he came onto the scene, the Ursa was beating Cardin. One thing he noticed was that he was covered in the red sap... Which was an attractant to Grimm no less.

He aimed his grenade launcher, but lowered it when he noticed that Cardin would be hit as well if he fired it. Quickly looking around while listening to Cardin beg the Ursa, he went deeper into the forest. Thinking he would be harder to detect if he was covered in trees.

Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha showed up onto the scene. Ruby locked onto the Ursa with a determined look as her scythe transformed into a gun, and Weiss had her Myrtenaster out, ready to take on anything. They were about to intervene with all their weapons drawn and fire upon it.

Then the Ursa came onto Cardin, with its paw raised it swung down.

Cardin, who was seventeen-years-old and leader of CRDL would have been dead. Never went on a real mission. Never had real time to explore Remnant. Or do anything heroic in his life.

If not for the large Ursa being stopped by a white shield.

The Master Chief had taken cover behind a tree, and watched while perplexed as Jaune actually managed to stop the Ursa. This was put aside though when-

"JAUNE, DUCK!" he roared.

Jaune, on instinct, fell on top of Cardin, and the Master Chief pulled the trigger.

The large Ursa was immediately blown back by a propelled explosion. The Ursa howled in pain as liters of black liquid oozed out of its open wounds. Animal instinct took over and the creature tried to stumble away with its remaining limbs, ignoring the appealing red sap. The Ursa only made it a few agonizing steps before it collapsed. Letting out one last groan, the Ursa tried to rise again, but it failed.

"WHAT?" Weiss screamed as she nearly dropped her weapon. How was it still alive?

The Ursa's left arm was gone with half of its face blown off as well. As it tried to retreat into the forest, forgetting about the red sap, it was pelleted again with another explosion on its spiked back. This time, the Ursa fell down for good. Letting out one last pained groan as its body began disappearing.

The teens followed where the projectile came from, or rather heard the monstrous footsteps exit the forest. Cardin shoved Jaune off and was about to make a move, but was stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Stand down!" the Master Chief barked as he stood in front of the downed Jaune as Cardin stood back. He dropped the grenade launcher to the ground and looked around for any more Grimm, but was met with Cardin coming towards him again.

"Move, he's mine," Cardin boasted. He had a settle to score with the Master Chief. Even if he got kicked out of school, got made fun of by everyone else, no one talked down to him like that and got away with it. The Winchesters wouldn't stand for that.

"Not going to happen," the Master Chief said while placing himself firmly in front of Cardin. He helped Jaune up and sent him over to his team and looked down at Cardin's eyes. "He saved you. The mission is over."

"No it's not, not until one of us goes down for the count." Cardin pressed forward, not before getting pushed back by the Master Chief's hand.

Ruby and Weiss watched with interest, and Pyrrha stood next to Jaune with a concerned look.

The Master Chief's heart was steady, and an alarm went off in his head. He knew that this was going to get ugly.

"This is your last warning. Any movement will be taken as a threat and met with deadly force," the Master Chief threatened with his arms down at his sides. It was like the time with the ODSTs. Amicable connections turning sour over such a little cause.

He doubted though Cardin's team would help him. They had proved the thought when they had rushed off instead of combating the Ursa.

"Then I'd like to see you stop-"

Cardin's words were caught right in his mouth. Not only was that the issue, but the fact his face was practically being busted in by a single balled fist, courtesy of John-117. He was instantly thrown on his back and in the dirt at the feet of Team JNPR, out cold but alive.

He didn't want to do anything drastic, which could have been avoided. But he felt a solid punch hard enough would put the boy to sleep. Not life threatening or dangerous. Just a good strike to the jaw. Not hard enough to be lethal but hard enough to put a decent sized crack in his jaw if he was unlucky. Chief timed it while exerting just enough might to break through that aura of Cardin's.

He hadn't seen the punch coming but heard the wind being cut. His mind was somewhere else, but right now it was swirling in a pool of confusion and dizziness.

"Ouch..." Ruby commented, watching Cardin take an instant dirt nap like that looked like it had to hurt.

"Was that really necessary? I think Jaune would have been fine," Weiss commented as a cloud appeared over Jaune's head.

"Insubordination and friendly fire will not be tolerated," the Chief said to them. "Someone wake him up, you," He pointed at Jaune who flinched. "Come with me. Now," he demanded as he walked past Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha, who shared mixed glances.

At first, Ruby was going to volunteer at waking Cardin up, but Weiss stepped forward. "Please, I'll take care of it," Weiss said as she went over to the unconscious form of Cardin and held a vile of dust over his nose. "Some of this will help."

Cardin took one whiff before he started to gag and choke. He sat up quickly and looked around to see all the teams staring back at him.

"What happened?" he asked dumbly with his jaw feeling a bit numb.

XXXXXXX

"Explain." The Master Chief questioned sternly with arms held tightly to his grenade launcher. He stood before Jaune near a cliff and out of sight. He wanted to get the information and be done with it; then and there. He knew Jaune and his less than skillful attributes. He had read his progress reports from the school's records. Since he was now part of the program, he did a little studying.

JAUNE ARC REPORT

Intelligence = Average

Fighting style = None

Aura levels = High

Aura control = Poor

Semblance = Unknown

Strength = Low

Speed = Low

Stamina = Medium

Overall = In jeopardy of failing.

REMARKS: Has the lowest perception level.

"It's... a long story," Jaune admitted as he sat near a cliff, leaning up against a tree. Taking account of the massive valley before them. Jaune for the longest time sat down, stammering a bit under his breath, not giving eye contact, or even stopped fidgeting. "I... Never got accepted into Beacon!" he exclaimed loudly. His sense was now filled to the brim with shame. He couldn't lie since the Master Chief probably had some sort of way of figuring out specific details with relative ease.

He didn't want to find out those ways.

"But yet, you're here," Chief pointed out. Jaune sighed before shoving his hands in his pockets, they were getting to be uncomfortably clammy.

"I faked my papers. Transcripts," Jaune replied shamefully. The Chief tilted his head and wondered how Beacon didn't see that slip up, or wonder how Jaune Arc, someone with so little skill was able to sneak in that smoothly.

"Why are you here then?" Master Chief asked as he debated with himself on what he should do with Jaune.

"Because my family wanted me to be a hero. Every Arc is a hero... I didn't want to be raised as a farmer," Jaune uttered breathlessly. "I told them I got accepted, and they allowed me to attend. They even told me they wouldn't be surprised I would come home. I wanted to prove them wrong," he answered to the Chief who summed up his words at the minute.

"Lying was more suitable then?" the Chief tilted his head at that.

"In my defense, is lying the true art to war?" Jaune asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"Not with your comrades, it's not," John uttered. Lying to your team? There were some sanctions of information that didn't need to be brought up by superior's orders, but to keep something that big yet small was ludicrous. "You almost got yourself killed. And why did this happen?"

"Cardin was blackmailing me into doing his team's work. For a week. He wanted me to hurt Pyrrha, but I didn't," Jaune explained. The Master Chief wondered in what way he wanted to hurt Pyrrha, but he needed to get to the point of the matter first. "He and his team starting beating on me, and then you showed up."

"If I didn't I doubt you'd be here," the Master Chief said as he looked down at him.

"But I'm fine. My aura protected me!" Jaune blurted out.

"Your aura?" the Master Chief repeated.

"Yeah, Pyrrha helped me unlock it," Jaune admitted to the Chief who remembered when his aura was unlocked, and how painful it was. The augmentations were one thing. He couldn't sleep, his eyes bled, everything was hell. They were awful. Like his entire body was being torn apart inside out.

Aura overload was something completely different though all together. He couldn't understand where it came from, until Glynda fully explained it out.

He'd thought about never using it ever again.

But something told him it would never leave him be.

"What you did out there, was what any leader would do," the Chief said suddenly while looking down the cliff.

"I did?" Jaune asked unsurely.

"Yes. Being a leader means taking anything for them. No matter what," Master Chief said as he remembered getting struck in the side three times at Robert Watts Rebel front. The mission was to safely transport the Insurrectionist leader and take out any oppressing measures that got in the way. John paid the price when a guard caught him by surprise.

Jaune perked up at the Master Chief's approval. "Oh, well you can thank Ruby for that. She really got me out of the gutter."

"She did?" Master Chief asked, even more perplexed than before. Ruby Rose was by far the most airheaded student he had ever seen... What Jaune said, though, was surprising.

"Uh-huh. She even said you helped her when she was doubting herself. So thanks. Now comes the hard part," Jaune said as he stood and walked back out to the clearing with the Spartan following close behind. Cardin was there, looking embarrassed as Jaune approached him.

"Don't ever mess with my team, my... friends, ever again," Jaune demanded to him as he held a hand out. Cardin shook it with displeasure, and like that, Jaune began to walk away.

The Master Chief nodded at Jaune, before seeing Yang run up with Blake and Glynda.

"What the devil is going on?" Glynda demanded in anger.

"Ursa. Jaune took care of it." the Master Chief explained.

"Did he now?" the trained huntress questioned as Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha, and Jaune looked at the Chief with astonished looks.

"Wha-" Jaune began but was cut off.

"Yes. He saved Cardin," the Spartan added on as Cardin looked away. He didn't dare say anything after what happened.

"Hmmm, very well," she said as she turned toward the Arc. "Splendid work, for that I will be granting you extra credit for both teams," she informed as she looked over to the soldier. "Is that all?"

"I'd like to make a request," the Master Chief said.

"Then you will have to explain that to Ozpin and I back at Beacon," Glynda said as she looked at the bruise on Jaune's cheek and frowned. "We should take you to the infirmary to get that looked at. Come on, no dilly dallying."

XXXXXXX

"Thank you for helping him, Chief. I'm appreciative of that," Pyrrha said as she turned to him with her signature, warm, sincere smile. He nodded before seeing Yang scrutinizing Jaune. Almost like a scientist observing a test.

'He couldn't have beaten an Ursa. Something's fishy and it's not Blake's tuna sandwich craving,' the brawler thought.

"Excuse me," he voiced to Pyrrha, who nodded, and went back toward Yang.

"Listen, I have news." the Chief managed to say. He didn't know what to put out before her. How was he going to explain that her mother could've been a blacklist target? Especially to her out of all people?

Before he could go any further, Yang cut him to it.

"So, whatcha need? Before I get any lecture though, you should relax Sierra, I said I'm sorry for everything. The punches, the kicks, and the weak puns. No need to make it all dramatic again. We can just move on." Yang brushed off as she continued walking forward. The Master Chief placed his palm on the right side of his helmet before shaking his head at her attitude.

"It's not about that," the Master Chief said as he activated his HUD's mainframe and trying to figure out which direction they were headed in. "Can you stop?"

Yang groaned before saying, "fine, what's on your mind?" She turned around fully to him and he cleared his throat. He remembered back to the lines. Her mother's name, but first, he needed to get her away from all the lingering ears.

"It's important. Follow me," he said as he looked at her team. "We'll catch up." Weiss, Ruby, and Blake nodded before leaving. When everyone took on ahead Yang stood there, looking at the Master Chief who took a deep breath before saying.

"Remember when you were looking for your mother?" the Master Chief asked, and in return Yang stopped smiling. Her once trademark smile morphed to an open mouth of shock. Her expression was unmoving, a momentary pause, like a machine processing information. When the gears began to click in her head, Yang looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was listening. With no prying ears nearby, she faced the silent soldier.

"Yes?" she said unsuitably. The tone of her voice was soft, blended in with curiosity. It was a stark contrast to how she presented herself around others. Yet, it reminded John the night he took her back to her apartment. When Yang first confined to him about her constant search for her mother. It was a different Yang, it was this Yang.

"Where did you get your information on her?" The Master Chief looked up in his previous data.

"Here and there mostly. Got some words out of my dad but... nothing much," Yang answered. "Did you find anything on her? Is she alive?"

"Yes, Yang. Raven's alive."

"Raven?" Yang tilted her head at the name as she said the word in calmness. She had heard it before, brought up in conversation, but never looked into it much.

"Your mother. That's her name," the Master Chief clarified, making Yang's lilac eyes grow.

"Raven..." she repeated more surely in confirmation. Her mother's name was Raven.

Raven.

Raven.

Raven.

The name kept repeating itself in her mind over and over again like a broken record.

"A-are you sure?" she questioned. Thousands upon thousands of thoughts mixed with emotions pooled in her mind. She promised herself that she would never let the search for her mother become top priority, but to get this type of chance was completely new to her.

She mainly let it not become her top priority because a small part of her believed her mother to be dead. Gone. Never coming back. She refused to let her search take over her life, because Yang was her own person. She had her father and Ruby to be there for her, and now she was a student at Beacon Academy. However, a small part of her believed the true reason was that her mother was dead. Gone. She feared all of her hard work was just following a ghost that would lead her to a grave with her mother's name on had all changed though.

It had all lead up to this.

"You hav- You did!" Yang nearly shouted while taking a step back.

The silent Spartan merely nodded at her words.

As the Master Chief began to collect his words, his voice was caught in his throat when Yang suddenly took a step forward and began to squeeze him with both her arms around his frame.

He felt like he was being strangled, but withering his own sense of self-defense, he found her to just be hugging him. He never really liked body contact with untrusted people. Even though Yang was willing to make compromises in starting anew, he still didn't fully trust her yet.

Getting hugged gave him reminiscing visions of his own mother. Her warm smile and voice, such an angelic tune. To all children, the voice of their loving mothers brought happiness to him. Although he was taken from his mother at the age of seven, he still remembered those tiny memories of her. Not fully of her, but the way he felt from her presence.

This hug, would've felt more real if he had not been wearing his Mark IV, or being hugged by a self-righteous blond crackpot who could burst into flames at any given moment.

"Yes," He started reassuringly. Considering how close Yang was and how he could feel her pressing to his helmets breath ports, he was singularly uncomfortable. Her hair was so close he could smell the scent of oranges. A part of him wanted to get her off but most of all away from him. But he did it the politest way possible.

"Can you please let go?" he asked as she nodded. She took a step back, wiped her eyes and looked at him with so much hope in her eyes it almost made her stomach sick.

"Are you sure it's her? It's not wrong?" Yang asked.

"I'm certain it's her," he assured. "I know she's been within Vale's perimeter in the last week."

"Sierra, you have to tell me. I've waited for over ten years for this. Please tell me where she is," Yang pleaded as she suddenly stepped closer to John, and was now just a few feet away from him. He didn't move from his spot, but found it hard to explain further.

"It's just that it's not going to be easy to say this," the Master Chief pointed out.

"Please, just tell me," Yang demanded. She felt like she had waited for more than her life to hear this. Was her mother injured? Was she sick? Did she have another family Yang didn't know about? She didn't care what it was at the moment but the suspense of knowing and not knowing was killing her.

He had to do this. "Raven may be a criminal."

"What?" Yang asked rhetorically like she hadn't heard that right. That had really thrown her off. Out of everything that could have been happening within her thoughts of her birth mother, that wasn't on the list.

"She may have broken the law, Yang. Multiple times. I've been tracking her for weeks now, and it's all lead up to the White Fang. She was last seen outside of Vale. "

"I... I..." Yang failed to sum up her words as something within her shattered to pieces. It was at that moment, the world around became more still. She could practically hear the leaves fall from the trees.

"Yang, from what I found, Raven is dangerous. People can't seem to find her and she's not stopping," Chief explained as Yang stared into his visor and began to clench her fist in anger as it slowly set in. "I couldn't get in contact with your other relatives-

"Don't bother," Yang said. "My dad and uncle won't say anything and Ruby knows nothing about her," she finished as she turned around and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Chief questioned.

"I need to go," Yang answered quickly with anger and pent up frustration in her tone. She was so mad at this point, her eyes were scarlet and her hair began to shimmer. She would talk to him, not now though.

The Master Chief didn't stop her, but rather stood there. Trying to sum up what he could have done better.

XXXXXX

Later that same evening as the Master Chief was taking inventory of tools, he was alerted to a beeping sound by his computer in the main room.

Setting down the pair of needle nose pliers, he approached the main computer tab on the far left corner of his main room. Opening the server and turning on the monitor, he was greeted by the sight of Ozpin's name. Clicking on it, he appeared on the monitor on the left hand side corner. Or rather, an image of him did.

"Please come to my office, I wish to discuss something with you."

"I'll be there."

"Please do."

Then the call ended.

He turned everything off inside his home before exiting his front door, he touched the lock panel which turned red, signaling it was put into lockdown.

He took the exact same route which he had taken many times before, and came up to the elevator. When he pressed the call button, he stepped inside and pressed for the top floor, Ozpin's office. When the elevator door closed, he began thinking of today's past experiences.

His talk with Blake, his current home, the mystery of Raven, Jaune faking his way in Beacon, him and Cardin almost dying, and telling Yang about her mom's questionable past.

It was a lot.

"Hello once again," Ozpin greeted the Master Chief who walked into his office. Glynda looked at the Spartan with a disapproving gaze.

"Yes," he said, but went to the main task at hand, ignoring the hello. "I'm making a request."

"And what would that be Master Chief?"

"The first year students, they're not ready," he said curtly.

"What do you mean by that? If they weren't ready, then they wouldn't be here," Ozpin chimed.

"Sir, it seems every time I come here, someone's in danger. Ruby almost died, Yang almost got herself hurt, and Cardin with Jaune almost got themselves killed," Master Chief informed, listing them off.

"It's trial by error, mistakes that people learn to get through life. The life of a huntsman and huntress is not easy. Many parents are against it, even one of my older acquaintances was not for it," Ozpin said. "It was Ruby's mother, Summer. She didn't want her daughter being a huntress, but she let her anyway."

"She wanted the best for her daughter," the Master Chief replied. "Jaune and Ruby both need help, and Team CRDL needs to learn how to work together. I don't want to bury them."

"I'm sorry, but you lack the proper credentials to be a full-fledged instructor for Beacon standards," Glynda stated to John.

"I'm afraid you're wrong, Glynda, very wrong," Catherine said as she entered the room suddenly.

"What a surprise, Dr. Halsey. I didn't know you'd be paying us a visit," Ozpin announced with a flick of his own voice.

"Save the petty squabble for someone who can fall for it. By Vale law it decrees, if any or all trainee officials, that being aides, feel that the students efficiency on the battlefield is inadequately below standards. Then he or she has the political authority to direct it to the representatives of Vale indiscriminately. Thus putting Beacon on active hiatus until further instructions are put into order," Catherine spoke words from the Vale institution of Law.

Ozpin let out a deep inaudible noise in the back of his throat which resembled a squashed mouse. 'Well played Halsey, executed on perfect timing,' he thought.

"You can't expect me to-" Glynda said at first before stopping suddenly, glaring at the aging scientist before saying. "Very well then, but before he takes part in any activities with the students, you must know the semester is almost over, and we will need a copy of any military records from him. Not only that, but his aura will need to be on top."

"Don't worry, you will get them momentarily," Catherine lied. She would give them John's records, but not much. Most of it would be blacked out by ink.

The Master Chief straightened his back before letting Ozpin continue. The headmaster nodded, before sitting down at his desk. "It would seem you've been poking around into the White Fang's affairs."

"No disrespect sir, but they're out of control," the Chief told the headmaster.

"I couldn't agree more, but what I'm not agreeing with is the treatment to my students and faculty. Cardin Winchester came to the nurse's office a few weeks ago with a torn cartilage in his ear. Now explain how that happened."

"He was harassing another student until I intervened."

"Was that acceptable of you, though?" Ozpin asked as he folded his hands.

"No."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because no one else would," he said to the headmaster with more aggression than he intended.

"You must understand, assault on a student is against the law, a minor one but still a law," Ozpin said making the Chief want to scoff.

"And ignoring harassment will result in your termination of being a Headmaster Ozpin," Catherine retorted. "Or taking in criminals, or allowing students to carry loaded firearms on campus and feeling free to use them. I mean really, Ozpin, use that brain of yours and think."

"This is a combat school, doctor, we're all expected to have some level of degree in lethality when it comes to fighting. And bullying is prevalent. These kids will grow over time," Ozpin responded.

"And what is the military for? Can they take it off your hands, or you could take it off theirs?" Catherine asked as she crossed her arms. "From my standing calculation, your school's insufficiency would be considered a problem in the UEG's standards and laws.

"Doctor, I'm a headmaster of a school, not a monarch or some sovereign with unlimited authority. I don't have that kind of political power or control," Ozpin said as he looked over at the Master Chief.

"No, but you know people. Have connections," Chief stated.

'Why is it that every man from the military I come across is nothing more than chauvinistic battle-hardened army filled with bravado?' Glynda questioned to herself with a shake of her head.

"My friends have nothing to do with my own actions Anyway, I called you in to give you a bit of a hand in your search for some answers to your mystery... or rather, a little lead," Ozpin informed as he handed a paper across his desk. "You'll find your answer to what you're looking for at this location."

John gingerly took the paper and read it.

Tucson's Book Trade ' Home To Every Book Under the Sun'

18251 Firefair Blvd, Vale RE, 32142

(181-381-XXXX)

"The owner was once a member. Now do be reasonable with him once you meet him. He's known to use violence as a last resort," Ozpin stated to the Chief as he stood up and nodded.

"I will, and thank you." The Master Chief said as he began to leave.

"Also... be wary John," Ozpin said. Instantly, that made the Spartan stop cold in his tracks. Ozpin got up from his chair and slowly walked behind his desk. "The more you try to look into Raven's circle... the more she'll attempt to look into yours."

The Master Chief knew what Ozpin was implying to. He'd been briefed for years on espionage. When constantly taking part in an investigation on a certain individual whose accomplices and motives were unclear, there's the possibility of being discovered.

Catherine's eyes narrowed at the name. Who was Raven?

"Whatever it means to you I suppose. Why were you logging into Beacons mainframe and looking for her?" Ozpin questioned.

"I used a private server with a coded IP address. How did you find out?" the Master Chief asked.

"Lucks intuition," Ozpin answered. "I'll ask again, why were you looking her up?"

"That's my business." The Master Chief replied coldly.

"I said be wary, because she is a dangerous woman. More than anyone could possible handle," Ozpin spoke as he slid a folder over to the very far left of the table. "Ms. Branwen doesn't take kindly to inquisitive eyes."

"I'll take my chances," Master Chief brushed off as he left the room with a closed door behind him.

Their walk to the elevator was silent. They both didn't speak or even looked at each other. Even as they both rode down, and the only sound within the small confined space was the speeding gears dropping them.

That was until Halsey bit first.

"John, please remove your helmet," Catherine ordered. Without hesitation, he complied. When it came off with a twist and pull, she stood in front of him and questioned him like a mother scolding a child would.

"What are you thinking?" she asked while her head tilted to the side. He breathed in deeply through his nostrils. "Do you know what will happen if you fail?"

"I won't," he returned sharply.

"You don't make decisions like this. You aren't capable of training to this degree. I'm sorry, but you know as well as I do," Catherine replied. When it came to training, he was not the first to be selected. While she contorted to Mendez of him leading the entire squad of Spartan-II's, Mendez suggested that it should be Kurt-051. Considering that he wasn't the only one of the top candidates, but had more experience than John, his unit, Green-Team, had beaten Blue-Team in all training exercises.

More than once.

"Ma'am, I can't let them," Master Chief said while turning his head to the side. Whenever he was virtually uncomfortable with a conversation, he would try to avoid eye contact. This only happened with Catherine since she knew him the most.

"Can't let them what?" she asked him softer than before.

"Lose their teams." he answered.

That made Halsey silent. She recently found out of Blue-Team's recent disappearance on Harvest. Casualties were expected, she repeated to herself. She wouldn't believe they were dead even if ONI left out details, the locations, or the numbers of Covenant that stormed them.

Until she saw real hard evidence they were dead, she would cast out all negative thoughts and take up reality. She couldn't let those type of antipathetic and pessimistic views shade her upon judgement.

"I know the life of a soldier is dangerous," the Master Chief breathed out. "Not everyone will survive the war."

"They're not soldiers, but I very well understand what you're getting at. You may not be able to stop casualties, but you want to prevent it in some way? Give them more tutelage?" Catherine asked him in the way she had spoken to him years before on Eridanus II.

He nodded.

"Time is not replaceable, John, but with help from Pyrrha Nikos, she could potentially give you a chance," she began.

"Don't take this personally ma'am, but why do we need her help?" John questioned.

"She is probably the deadliest person in this school, besides you, of course. But back to my earlier assessment, you want to train them to help them survive. Correct?" she questioned him while taking things slow. He looked positively exhausted. For one, his head wasn't shaved, as his brown hair was now beginning to crop around his ears and head.

"Yes. I'm doing this, because I don't want them to go through what I went through. Blue Team is gone, I've accepted that. Today even," the Master Chief admitted while squeezing his helmet in his hands. He was alone, but not giving up. He'd keep on going. Surviving.

"What changed it about today?" Catherine wanted to know.

"I've lived this far to know my mission isn't over," the Master Chief replied as the elevator door opened. He slipped his helmet back on and looked at her, when she looked at him his helmet gleamed with the moon's rays. He looked over the courtyard of Beacon, and glazed his eyes at the water fountains statue with two people.

"And what mission would that be?" Catherine asked, knowing his answer.

The Master Chief didn't answer her at first, but could only say one thing that made sense to him. "I don't know, but I'll figure it out," he said.

"I understand," she said as she rested her head against John's chest and pulled his head down in a hug. The Master Chief stiffened at first, but ever so slowly his joints released.

She thought of him as not only her best creation to save humanity, but also one of her greatest accomplishments. She knew she couldn't let fondness get the better of her, yet she couldn't help herself at John's complete emotion now.

He was trained to not show any, to anyone.

Catherine Halsey though was a BIG exception, however.

Or the lucky heart he would capture in the future.

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

It was a rare moment for Yang.

A girl, who was famous for being the most flippant member of her team, laid perfectly still on her bed. The carefree huntress-in-training who would frequently make jokes in the heat of battle was silent, much like a certain person she had recently met. The fiery, blonde bombshell who could fight an Ursa with a smile, stared endlessly at the white ceiling above her. Her expression blank as her upper interior. The same fighter whose hands, two tools that could destroy concrete in one punch, were folded behind her head like a pillow.

People that knew her, like her father or sister, would immediately jump to questions at how odd she acted. They would most likely ask if she was sick to her stomach. Why else would she act so... still? However, Ruby and Weiss were both fast asleep. Her teammate, Blake, was too focused on her own work in the room to be concerned with.

So she simply laid in bed in complete silence, gazing at the ceiling.

It was indeed a rare moment for Yang Xiao Long.

While on the outside it may seem rather peaceful and eerily calm for Yang, but there was a war waging on the inside. A fierce battle laid out in her mind, divided between conscience and feelings.

Where opinion exploded with echoes, reasoning shot right back. When logic began to rise, thoughts of anger brought them down. An issue she could not solve by pounding it with her Ember Celica. Her lilac colored eyes continued to wander through the ceiling, searching for some answers that could somehow appear. Sadly, none came.

All the conflict, all the emotional fighting was started because of one man. One soldier from the UNSC who had dropped into her life, or rather collided.

This person was the Master Chief, or to what she calls him, Sierra. At any other time, Yang would've smirked with the mention of the nickname. It was obvious to her and everyone around that he much prefer to be called the Master Chief. She knew it annoyed the strict soldier to no end, and it was a small victory for her. Though, to be honest with herself, she did enjoy the name. It was just so... exotic.

It was one out of six, maybe seven things she knew about him. While they hadn't known each other very long, many events had happened in the short run between them.

Some good, some bad, most were debatable.

This led to the inner campaign within herself.

Was Sierra a friend or some stuck up soldier? Was she right or wrong about him?

Could she truly... believe him? What he notified her about? Was her mother truly what he said she was? A criminal? A murderer? A lawbreaker?

Many questions and doubts filled her mind. Whether her mother did some things that were bad, or for good, she would not know until the fateful day which she would meet her. Bad thing for her, though, was that day was much closer to her than she thought.

* * *

XXXXXXX

[Sometime in the near distant reality]

XXXXXXX

* * *

_"What are you doing?" Yang screamed when she saw John standing across from them in the destroyed road of Vale, still holding an assault rifle but not daring to face them._

_Thoughts raced through his mind, an attitude check was in order but he wouldn't know what to say. How could he explain what he did? They'd never forgive him. He was the enemy now. All he could do was run... he didn't want to fight them. If he fought them he'd have to kill them. He didn't want it to come to that._

_In the meantime, the Master Chief turned to see team RWBY standing before him. All holding disturbed looks in different ranges._

_"How... How could you." Blake nearly sobbed. She had seen the news. She knew it was John who had committed the murders of the Faunus committee and left their corpses outside to dry. There were children in there. What he had done would never hold a candlelight to what she did in her past._

_He looked into some of their eyes as he entered the building... and he took them out without a second's hesitation. The video was all the proof she needed._

_The Master Chief and Adam Taurus were two sides of the same coin. Letting their mind bend on their service that would control them. The feeling of powerlessness turning them cruel. Cynical._

_John said nothing but stared at Yang's distraught face._

_"John! You big idiot! What's wrong with you!?' Ruby shouted with anger. Anger. Something the young huntress never truly displayed much. She was beyond livid and her eyes were beginning to hurt. "You're supposed to be one of the good guys, a hero! Good guys don't hurt people!"_

_"I knew there was always something off about you, but this? You really are a monster," Weiss uttered with venom dripping from her mouth._

_The Master Chief looked at Team RWBY and noticed there was movement to his left. Turning his head he was met with the sight of something sharp pointed at his neck._

_"John... please surrender," Pyrrha said while holding a sad look. Her eyes were furrowed with a frown matching them. "I don't want to hurt you. I should, but I want this to be easy."_

_The Master Chief was then alerted by a noise behind him. He heard the click of a gun before he felt a small tug on his shoulder._

_"Give up, you're surrounded and there's nowhere left to run," the voice of Ren said stoically. He was always the most calm of the group._

_He saw two other markers on his HUD's scanner and deduced it was Nora and Jaune. Probably back up._

_Soon, four more people came up on his sensor and he heard a pair of feet slap the ground._

_"Chief, you gotta stay calm, alright?" Sun said, making the Chief know he was being cornered by team SSSN._

_Neptune didn't lower his weapon before demanding, "Put. The gun. Down."_

_"It was bound to end with one of us dead. I thought it'd be me." The voice of Qrow Branwen broke through as he came from around the corner. "But you've crossed the line, pal."_

_As he stood in between three teams of trained hunters, huntresses, and one team of VETERAN hunters and huntress, he let his hands off to his sides._

_Raven held her sword firmly between her fingers before saying. "You have a lot of explaining to do," she said with the most seriousness John had ever heard from her._

_The Spartan replied with silence._

_Taiyang grunted towards Qrow, who shook his head before saying, "it's over kid. You got nowhere else to go, now lose the guns. Tai, keep him sitting." He finished as he, along with his brother in law pulled their weapons out._

_Yang stepped forward with her signature gauntlet pointed forward._

_Her father, Taiyang, wanted to comfort her but decided against it. Now wasn't the time and his daughter was strong; stronger than she realized._

_Yang snarled before saying, "Vale's issued a warrant for your arrest... and if you don't turn yourself in they'll kill you. We're taking you in." Yang had to take John in peacefully, otherwise each and every hunter on the planet would be gunning for him._

_"I can't let you do that," John said while Yang began walking forward. She stopped a few feet away from him with her hand still outstretched and pointed at his chest._

_"You have no choice," Yang said. "That's what you get."_

_"Be smart, John." Blake warned with rage._

_"Just turn yourself in!" Ruby shouted._

_"Make this easier for us," Weiss chastised._

_The Master Chief knew this wasn't going to be pretty._

_He was cornered by Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team SSSN, and the remnants of Team STRQ._

_Team CFVY wasn't in any condition to go after him after their last bout a few days prior. They would be lucky to even continue being Huntsman after this. With Velvet gone, it would be harder to capture him._

_Raven could see John wasn't looking up. She said more soothingly, "John... It's okay..." She began while her hand slowly inched its way to the armor hacking device. If this could stop any Spartan, it would work on him. "There's... Always a way..."_

_"I don't think so," another rugged voice said from the rooftop._

_When everyone looked up..._

* * *

XXXXXXX

THE TRUTH IS LIGHTER THAN A FEATHER

XXXXXXX

* * *

Proofread by:The Obsidian Pen, mcknight93.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: That last scene before the alternate reality was written beautifully by the amazing mcknight93. Please favorite him and review all of his stories. It's bad enough flames are allowed on this site, but worse when good writers are looked over and completely ignored.

Yeah, the Chief totally stole Jaune's subliminal thunder. Don't worry though. I've got something special planned for him... And that little thing at the end could be the future, or just a big FAT lie to throw you all off.

Either way, no one's future is permitted.

Some people will die. Some will wish they had died.

Lastly, feel free to leave me your thoughts of what the future holds. IF YOU DARE!

-SHIPWRECK5897


	14. Unchained

**DISCLAIMER/ I don't possess legal rights to Halo or RWBY**

* * *

Chapter XIV: Unchained

* * *

"_Horror is the future. And you cannot be afraid. You must push everything to the absolute limit, or else life will be boring. People will be boring. Horror is like a serpent: always shedding its skin, always changing. And it will always come back. It can't be hidden away like the guilty secrets we try to keep in our subconscious." _  
-Dario Argento

* * *

**_UNSC Special Forces Operations/ Naval Special Warfare Command (NAVSPECWAR) _**

**_Office of Naval intelligence report military records_**

**First Name: John**

**Last Name: Classified**

**D.O.B: Classified**

**Service Number: S-117**

**Age: Classified**

**Birthplace: Classified**

**Rank: Master Chief Petty Officer 2nd class**

**Height: 6' 10"**

**Weight: 130 kilograms (286 lb)**

**Threat level: Hyper-Lethal**

**Enlistment: 2517**

**Combat engagements: War of Harvest, among 13 other combat engagements _(others have been blacked out to protect the identities of numerous individuals.) _**

**Former Division: SPARTAN-II unit (FORMER LEADER OF BLUE-TEAM)**

**Current Division: SWD (Special Weapons Division**

**History: Classified**

**Certifiable recommendations: 2 Purple Hearts**

**Medical History: (Turn over)**

**Blood type: O**

**Vaccine records: (Turn over)**

**Mental Disorders: None**

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

"Repeat that please?" The Master Chief questioned with his hands at his sides.

He had gone into Beacon today to give out his military record to Ozpin and was confronted by Yang... Who looked like she had done something judging by her indescribable hand gestures. She seemed to have gotten over yesterday's vicious circle concerning her mother.

Yang wasn't at all thrilled of yesterday's reveal. She told herself constantly she'd never let her search for her mother consume her and dictate her life. After the entire afternoon, night, and morning of thinking it through she'd just be the same she was.

Not much she could do with the school year and all.

"Yeah, I kinda bet you would lose against Pyrrha in a fight." Yang admitted sheepishly with a sideways grin.

"Yang, I'm not fighting her." The Master Chief said to her. Why on earth (or Remnant in this case) would he gain from fighting her? She was a loyal comrade who didn't really spur him as one to attack. She hadn't shown any negative actions or ill attempts at him in any way.

"Don't call it a fight, it's just a friendly spar." Yang said.

"I'm not doing it." The Master Chief pressed as he began to walk.

"Oh come on, half the school's there waiting." Yang complained.

"How is that?" The Master Chief asked as his voice remained the same and he stopped to face her.

"My lips are a bit loose." Yang answered.

"I don't want to spar right now. Not in armor." He said.

"What? Scared to show a little skin?" Yang leaned forward, giving an eyeful of her cleavage to anyone in front of her.

That being the Master Chief. Fortunately for her, he wasn't that mindful of lust.

"No, my armor is to be used on missions only. Not training routines." The Master Chief lied. There had been times he tested out the armor's capabilities whem he first suited up. Of course, field training involving people was a no go. The armor could potentially rip someone in two if used at full force. But then again, the people among Remnants surface were anything but normal.

"Yet you wear it everywhere you go. I swear your like Ruby is with crescent rose. Or Blake with her bow." Yang chatted off with the less than pleased soldier.

"My armor and weapons have nothing in common." Chief told Yang.

"Hands are weapons." Yang coaxed Chief who groaned.

_He REALLY vexed her existence with every fiber of his being!_

"You know your anger needs to be nulled. Letting your emotions get the better of you-" Chief began.

"It's my answer to everything, and I know you're going to say it's not, but that's my Yanging way." Yang excluded the part where she might have said she thought he'd might lose.

"Stop that." The Master Chief said to her.

"Hey I got you to laugh once, bet I can do it again." Yang pressed. "You're just so serious all the time. I was surprised to get a laugh out of you just for that." Yang mentioned. "Speaking of Grimm, you took that one out yesterday."

"We were lucky we weren't surrounded." Chief mentioned.

"You mean given a 'target rich environment'?" Yang joked, or attempted to with the Master Chief.

"Yang, not now." Chief said.

"Why not now?"

"Because I asked you to." He replied.

"Whatever Sarah. I also wanted to mention that Pyrrha wants to see you in the combat room." Yang said as she walked off, and Chief bit down a curse when she called him 'Sarah' and not Seirra. He knew Yang wanted him to go to the combat room, but he wouldn't fall for it that easily.

He still had to conduct his own personal investigation and follow up on sightings on Adam Taurus. He still couldn't help but feel that man was still alive. Adam was dangerous. Recent updates on his abilities were added. Like his semblance... Moonslice.

After making his way to the office, he handed it over to Ozpin who took it in. After that he was about to pass the amphitheater, but was called.

"HEY Sierra!" He jolted to a stop at how close it was. When spinning around, he was stunned to see Ruby standing there, like a little child in a candy store. There were noticeable rose petals falling around and he but they soon dispersed into nothingness.

What was that?

"Aren't you going to spar in here?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"No." He began. "I'm not sharing-" The Master Chief attempted but almost jumped when a voice broke through.

"Step right up, step right up! The Spartan vs the Champion!" Nora shouted while waving a small flag with Pyrrha's name on it. The rows with chairs were beginning to be quickly filled, and Glynda was standing next Doctor Halsey.

Wait...

"Ma'am, what's going on?" He asked as he entered the room.

"It would seem someone scheduled an undocumented spar. Why?" She questioned the blond teacher beside her.

"I don't know, but combat practice for the first years does start in a few minutes." Glynda read off as Pyrrha entered the ring. "Rules are simple. No killing. Once you aura is depleted, you're automatically disqualified."

"I don't have aura." Chief replied.

"No, but that armor will substantiate itself to most of the blows. Try not to get too injured." Glynda said, making Catherine frown a bit. The way Glynda worded it made it sound like John was going to lose indefinitely.

In her mind, the Master Chief may have undoubtable trouble trying to keep up with Pyrrha, considering her semblance gave her complete control over metal, and the Master Chief was completely coated in armor. It would definitely make it hard. Not impossible, but impractical.

When Catherine had gone over John's anatomy when he killed the ODST's, she was absolutely thrilled to see him advancing in a way she always knew he would. Which was anything that stood in his way.

Pyrrha Nikos though would be close.

The Master Chief took step into the ring, not feeling particularly fond of being pushed into this. But he himself was unaware of what he was stepping into. He had heard many interesting tales involving the champion of sanctum. Far and wide the stories arranged in but most of them seems a bit far fetched in his opinion.

For being untouchable to invincible were things that were impossible to him and his stoned subconscious. When the Covenant displayed their impenetrable energy shielding, which was said to be that. Impenetrable. The United Nations Space Command broke that shield with one well-placed strike within the center. Courtesy of a Mac-round.

The Master Chief then stood directly opposite of Pyrrha. He looked over to the side before saying. "Don't I get a weapon?"

"Yes Chief, here." Catherine then walked over, and gave him a staff. Upon grasping it from her hands and observing it, it was no ordinary staff.

A TTR baton.

He shrugged his shoulders as he swung it in a few practice swings. Pyrrha laughed a bit as she shook her head. He looked at her strangely and wondered why, but she said. "Don't worry Chief, I'll take this seriously." She said.

He tilted his head.

What did she mean by that?

The Master Chief stuck the Baton on his thigh, then balled his fists and spread his knees apart. Pyrrha struck both her arms out and in each arm a different weapon appeared. On her left arm a bronze shield grew, and in her right hand a spear came to life.

The two stood there, waiting for a signal to go off.

"Begin!"

John rushed forward and threw the first punch, which Pyrrha moved her shield up and blocked it, which wasn't the best move in her case. The shield did it's job and protected her from the strike while absorbing most of the impact, but she herself felt her boots touch nothing and got launched by several feet from the force behind the punch from him.

She almost flew back into the wall but managed to use the heel of her boot to stop her. In fact if it not been for her key specialty; that being inner balance, then she'd be crushed by the force from hitting the wall.

John was about to recuperate with another oncoming right punch, Pyrrha lunged forward with her spear in a jab motion, which John blocked by raising his forearm and batting it away before ripping the weapon out of her hand and shoving her back with it. She flipped over him and spun her heel at the same time but didn't anticipate the Master Chief to throw the spear at her. She twisted herself in mid-air before catching it and swinging it down, which he rolled to evade.

Pyrrha landed in front of him and was going to hit his left/right leg in a double knee breaker combo, but forgot she'd have to use more than a little force to actually affect him. She swung at his left leg as he stood up, and was stunned when he backflipped over it before charging her again.

The Master Chief, throwing another jab at, who Pyrrha ducked under it and slid under John's leg as she spun again and bashed her shield in John's back, who in retaliation took a step forward and kicked off the wall before slamming his fist into the center of the shield she raised.

Hard.

Pyrrha was once again thrown back off her feet, but she managed to slow herself down by kicking off the wall behind and flying towards him like a missile. John raised both his arms up and took in the strike and blocked an oncoming kick from Pyrrha who aimed it at his head while in mid-flight.

She let her spear turn into a rifle before discharging 4 shots at him, but he slammed a palm at the barrel of her rifle and cause it to shoot wildly. Pyrrha dropped her weapon and bashed her shield forward while slamming her boot in his stomach. He managed to dodge by jumping back, but he had to lean back when she lunged forward after her weapon bounced off the floor and tried to slice him.

Johns fists shot forward at Pyrrha's head in a straight line, but for some reason his attack never made contact as it went right beside it with her moving to the side. She shot a kick at his knee that caused him to almost fall, but he saw her about to deliver a lethal strike to his back that he rolled to the side and evaded. He tried to aim a left at Pyrrha's right side but again, his punch was redirected and she jumped past it, only to clock him in the side of the head with her weapons edge.

Almost like an invisible force had pulled on his wrist for some reason.

John had to move his head to the side to evade the tip of Pyrrha's spear again that nearly caught him on the side of his chin, and then ducked when she swiped the shield at his neck. The Master Chief stood up and pulled out the TTR riot baton, giving it a few twists by the knob to stun her, he swung it towards her leg, which she deflected before looping her own weapon around it to nearly slide it out of his grip.

He saw this coming and pulled back before slamming it against her spear then ramming it up and down again, bashing her a few times which she had to deflect. She jumped back as he managed to let the baton spin in between them, before lunging forward when she was distracts and grabbing her wrist that was close enough, and spinning her until her back faced him.

He swung down at her back, but miraculously, she managed to twist her back and hold off against his strike before pushing him off and spinning off to the side.

She charged at him again, this time rolling forward before bashing her shield up, he dropped an elbow down on top, which made the shield buckle and made her clench her teeth at the brute strength he displayed. She pushed the weight off to the side before slapping her palm on his right arm and slashing to the right, making the TTR riot baton snap in two.

There was a collection of gasps within the room, preferably Ruby who watched Chief's only weapon get destroyed.

The Master chief dropped the now useless weapon before having to jump off to the side when Pyrrha swung her spear down, and tried to stab him in the thigh with it. He evaded both assaults and responded by using an elbow to block one strike, following it with a spin kick to her stomach. Not only did she follow up with the first two, but slipped past the kick by ducking underneath it and slamming the stock of her rifle under his chest.

Pyrrha threw a knee up to distract John and then bashed her elbow in his chest which managed to push him back, but not much. She didn't hit him full force but needed to next time since he seemed to have shrugged both hits like they were nothing.

Spinning her spear off her wrist until it became a blur, she spun around before discharging two shots at the Spartan who instinctively rolled underneath both of them before throwing a double palm strike forward at her chest.

Pyrrha gasped at his speed before dropping down and sweeping a leg.

She had really underestimated him.

The leg sweep didn't affect him as her foot bounced off his ankle.

But the vibration her armor felt did. Pyrrha had to jump back again when John shot an arm out, trying to grab her shoulder, but he missed. Pyrrha rolled back before flinging her shield in a straight line, making it go right towards John's midsection like a speeding frisbee-

CHUNG!

Which he caught it caught as if it were a frisbee with one hand.

The room gasped at this, and Catherine displayed a rare ghost smile that she shot at Glynda.

Pyrrha didn't dare move a muscle, but kept her eyes trained on the soldier in front of her who caught her weapon like a toy. She wasn't surprised since she had expected someone with near perfect hand eye coordination to catch it.

John let his eyes glance down at the bronze shield, noting it would be a deadly weapon if used the correct way. It was heavy - by a non trained warriors standard. Locking onto Pyrrha, he reared his right hand back with the shield, his arm acted as a slingshot when he discharged the shield at Pyrrha who stood their with narrowed eyes.

She visualized as the shield raced for her, trying to capture it in her semblance. She had to duck when the shield nearly sliced her head off before stabbing into the wall behind her. She turned to look at it, which was a bad idea as she heard a pair of heavy boots running towards her like a raging bull on pure adrenalin.

Her emerald eyes took sight of a kevlar fist racing towards her face that she caught with a hand; before instantly regretting it as she felt her hand along with her aura feel like it had been hit by a speeding truck. Pyrrha jumped up, dodging another strike that just barely caught her in the face but ended up creating a hole in the wall. She reached for the leather strap of her shield when she reached above, but felt her foot get caught on something. She then felt her body swung to the side like a ragdoll and flew through the air.

She rolled once in midair before landing on her feet like a cat.

Pyrrha rarely showed this much thrill, but today was probably the best day in her life by the determined look in her eyes.

She stood up, and rolled back when John rushed her and threw another barrage of quick punches. Pyrrha wasn't getting hit since she was able to slow him down with her semblance, but the constant strain was putting a number on her concentration.

Pyrrha had to roll to the side when John tried to grab her again by the shoulder, but managed to nearly get pushed back by the Chief who picked up both baton pieces, and used them in both hands.

This gave her enough time to jab him in the side of his ribs with her fist. She bit back a yell in pain as she reared her hand back and felt her aura drop significantly at the punch she threw not hurt him but managed to hurt her chances of winning more.

John chopped at her side which she spun over in mid-air before slamming her heel in his back. She managed to knock John onto his knees and attempted to get him in a choke hold with her legs wrapped around his head, but nearly lost her balance and decided to use her hands instead. When she managed to to snake her arms around his neck she pulled back with all her might as sweat dripped down her forehead and she began to let out a strained grunt.

As he stood up he took note that she wasn't letting up and only made it more constricting. He wormed his finger underneath her firm arm, and another to pry off her thigh that was wrapped around his chest, before vaulting her over his shoulder and rearing a fist back. His knuckles slammed in the floor's when she rolled to the side before spinning on her palm and smashing the tip of her boot on the side of the Master Chief's helmet.

The strike dazed him momentarily but not long enough for him to notice her perform a powerful backflip and slam both feet on the back of head head; sending his face right into the floor.

She jumped off of him, flying nearly 40 feet into the air, before pulling out her spear and slamming a kick on the back tip, and launching at him.

The spear raced towards John's downed form, and everyone held their breath...

The spear then stabbed right besides John's head, right as he pulled his head out of the floor and sat up.

"Time! Winner is; Pyrrha Nikos!" Glynda announced as Catherine scoffed.

He couldn't believe it.

He lost.

In almost a heartbeat at that. This had only been 40 seconds.

"Yes, mama's buying those shoes." Yang muttered in victory while watching the Master Chief stand up and brushing his armor.

The Master Chief was stupefied. He was a bit embarrassed at this event. He was supposed to help train these students to survive, but what was he supposed to do if one was able to beat him? It didn't matter though, he wasn't bound to be unbeatable forever if he could help it.

"You bet against him?" Ruby whispered in shock as her eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"Maybe.~" Yang answered before seeing the Spartan begin to walk away.

"Hey Sierra, that was great." Pyrrha commented while coming around to face him.

"It was." He agreed, but felt like something was very off about the brawl they shared. Something didn't quite add up.

"I have to say Yang and Blake were right about you. You do become ferocious as the worded it." Pyrrha said, making the auditorium become silent.

Blake and Yang then felt a handful of eyes on them. In reply, they both shrank in their seats. Red.

"I don't think it's funny." Chief said. "Now, do you know when you're going to help Jaune in training?"

"Yes, just as soon as I help you with your aura control."

"Aura control? Hold on," The Master Chief asked before walking over to the arena and picking up the baton. "You're going to help me in controlling my aura? Why?"

"Because that's what friends do. We help each other." Pyrrha said to the Chief who tilted his head at the word.

Friends?

His only friends were with Blue Team.

"Sure, friends." He replied.

"Yes, friends. And as a friend, I'm going to make sure your reserves are fully operational." Pyrrha then looked back at her team. "You can all go on ahead of me, I'm going with Chief to train."

Team JNPR nodded, before leaving. Pyrrha looked at the Master Chief before saying.

"Know any open places? Like a field to train?" She asked him as he tilted his head.

XXXXXXX

Previously

"_I'm sorry, but you want me to train him?" Pyrrha asked. Train an already in prime soldier? What did she know about training? Nothing. She did want to aid Jaune in his teachings, just to give him a little push. But right now, on this hairline of a fraction of a second, she bit. "Why?"_

_It wasn't a rhetoric question, rather a reason to sustain her interest. _

_Halsey sat down in front of her before taking a deep breath. "Aura. Aura is what has my attention. It is very intriguing to me. Shields. Nothing powers it but you. And dust." Catherine told the redhead. When she learned herself that aura could act as a shield to your body, she was beyond exhilarated at the thought. When she learned her enemies to her work were keeping just that, she was compelled by it. So much so she wanted to figure out some way to re-produce it. "Imagine him, who's already deadly enough with just his wits, being able to withstand even more potential with aura on his side."_

"_Ummm, Dr. Halsey." She began anxiously. "I don't know much, but from what I've heard he's very manageable without it." _

"_Manageable, but not invincible. Did he tell you where he was before he was stationed here?"_

"_No." She answered. "He said something about it being classified." Pyrrha remembered. _

"_Months before he met you, or even set foot on this planet. He was on another. Another world called Harvest." She summarized for Pyrrha._

"_Harvest? What's it like?" Pyrrha questioned. Catherine looked at her fingers before looking back at Pyrrha. _

"_Very different from yours. All of them are in many sub ways. For one, which I can sustain for the entire system. We do not have any relating beasts under the species of Grimm. We do not have any recourses such as dust. And we do not have aura, or semblances." Catherine spoke. _

"_Really?" Pyrrha exclaimed very shockingly. _

"_Yes, but that doesn't mean we have our own issues.. On your world you have the White Fang, on our systems we have the Insurrectionists. Humans though." Catherine spoke. "They are rebellers of the UNSC. They have stolen, terrorized, victimized, and destroyed nearly everything we stand for."_

"_For what exactly?" Ozpin questioned. _

"_Liberation, other than that I don't know. They were becoming organized... Too much in fact."_

"_What does this have to do with Chief?" Pyrrha questioned. _

"_He was trained to decimate them. Him and all of his brothers and sisters... Then we came across a bigger threat. For your world your nightmarish foes are the Grimm, ours are something else entirely. Enemies with far more superior advancements in technology. I'm already breaching a very classified subject within ONI just telling you this, all of you. Hopefully I can explain to them why it is necessary to breach such topics concerning within our threat of possible annihilation." Catherine summarized._

_"Annihilation? From who?" Glynda questioned._

_"Whom," Catherine said. "The Covenant. They are ruthless enemies ranging in unknown numbers. Negotiations towards peace were futile. They are a tyrannical race with energy based strongholds protecting everything they use, and utilizing plasma for weapons. Talks only ended on bad terms I'm afraid."_

_Pyrrha looked at her lap for a moment, before saying. "Chief said that to Ruby, that he was in a war." Pyrrha remembered from the lunchroom. Before she explained her previous meeting with him that had been brought up, Ruby was talking about her conversation with him that night. While Yang and Blake were exceedingly cold towards the mention of him, she was exuberant. Her thought of Ruby trying to be friends with him was cute in a way. _

_"What else did he say?" Catherine questioned. _

_"Nothing, he said it was classified."_

_"I would say the same too. After all, this army of intelligent galactic invaders are responsible for the death of over 600,000 alone." Catherine claimed as the teacher grimaced at the thought. Pyrrha herself was stunned inside, but didn't truly show it on the outside. _

_"How long has this war been going on?" Ozpin questioned._

_"2 years, at most I'm afraid."_

_"Has there been any actions of counter measure?" Ozpin questioned. He worked with one of the best leading military generals on Remnant, so he knew a thing or two about strategies. He didn't know though what could fight against energy sheilds or plasma based weaponry. _

_"Yes. My Spartans."_

_"117?"_

_"117 is only one among many. He is the last line of defense if humanity were on its last leg."_

_"You seem to put much energy and exaggeration into your Spartans. May I ask why?"_

_"He's the one I kept my eye on the most, but recently his luck almost ran out against the Covenant. The 5th months they began attacking Harvest, and on 117's 1st tour, he was injured."_

"_How bad?" Glynda asked with a frown. _

"_The main vein to your heart is the Aorta..." At this point, Halsey activated a hologram of a heart, which was linked to a status report of John's injuries from months prior. A blue body figure appeared with the name "John-117" beside it. She pointed to where his hear was and zoomed in. "His was severed enemy fire."_

"_Dear lord." Glynda muttered. "Those explain the scars. When me and Dr. Oobleck undressed him to seal his aura, there were scars above his chest. I never would have known."_

"_He's been through much. But he survived."_

"_How?"_

"_Because I told him to."_

"_Dr. Halsey while you are one of the leading scientist to one of the most technologically advanced humans in the galaxy, I find your answer to Mr. 117's survival a bit unconvincing. Can try to re-substantiate your claims?"_

"_Long ago he asked me what he had to do to win. I told him from here on out, all he had to do was survive. He was, or still is very competitive. Always trying to be the first, in everything. Getting the mission done. By winning. It's all he-" Halsey stopped herself then and there. What was she thinking? _

"_Be it as it may, 117 is a successful soldier. Probably the deadliest in his squad."_

"_Really now? What makes him more prime than any standard Beacon student?"_

"_From the reports of him incapacitating two first years huntresses. Both of which have received training prior and were highly gifted individuals. Not much I suppose." Catherine chirped to Glynda who seethed. _

"_Alright, bickering can end now. What do you suppose we do then Doctor?"_

"_A few days in the week for aura training. Monday thru Wednesday. Sunrise to Dusk."_

"_For what? 2 to 3 years? It'll take more than half a semester for him to even consider activating his semblance." Glynda said to Catherine. With the Vytal festival just months away, Pyrrha wouldn't have time to continue such abode with the Master Chief. _

"_Don't fear, I have confidence he'll manage thru quicker than you think."_

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

"Alright, let's begin here." Pyrrha told the Chief while in her usual garb. They had decided to take a tour to forever fall near a rather large clearing. It was mostly secluded minus the few crows from the top of the tree's.

Pyrrha knew what she was in for, as she let the leaves fall around her, before turning back to him and saying. "Okay. We'll start this with ease. Are you ready?"

"Sure." The Master Chief replied.

"Alright, let's begin. From the heart, you can feel it. Simply by breathing, and letting go."

"I don't get it." The Master Chief spoke to her.

She nodded before continuing. "It's alright. Beginners start a different paces. Just remember to have a clear mind."

The Master Chief thought for a second, of something that was tranquil, before he almost snorted. "I don't understand the point in this exercise."

With a furrowed her brow before saying. "Try to visualize something you like the most. Your inner sense, and then embrace it." Pyrrha mentioned while keeping her hands at her sides.

"Inner sense?" The Master Chief asked while hearing the soft breeze against his armor's speakers.

"Yes, a place you feel most comfortable. All your worries are away." Pyrrha said as her hand glowed with a dark shean surrounding her. It began to grow up her arm, until the Chief began to feel himself stiffen up like a mountain.

"For instance, my semblance, is polarity." Pyrrha revealed.

"Polarity? Can you specify what that is?"

"Ruby has her speed, Weiss has her glyphs, and I can bend the force of any type of metal." Pyrrha explained.

"Which means-

"I could stop you in your tracks." Pyrrha finished for him. He shook his head and a chuckle escaped his lips. She tilted her head.

"I am sorry, but what's funny about my semblance?" She asked while placing her hands on her hips, feeling offended at her power.

"Nothing. It's a very special ability. I think it's funny how I walked right into the trap." The Chief explained. "Which mean's I'll have to prepare myself for next time."

"Let me guess, the armor?" Pyrrha suggested.

"It'll be off." He said.

"I can't wait then." Pyrrha smiled.

She stood before Chief. "Now, when you're in danger, you must try to bend your innermost thoughts. Only your will will set you free."

"Okay, I'll give it a shot."

"First though, you must try to let a bit out. Or, let it in."

"How?"

"You must simply be at peace of mind. Look through your soul. I could do it for you but it requires, much concentration. If I apply too much it could potentially hurt us both. Or, you could try looking into mine." Pyrrha offered, a bit unsure at the end.

"Isn't that a bit risky? I don't know how to use mine," The Master Chief explained. "And trying to touch yours would, or could be hazardous."

"You're right, but first, in order for me to help you, I need you to remove your armor. I can't get through it." Pyrrha began while the Master Chief stood there uncomfortably.

"Couldn't you just apply some to my face? Like with Jaune?"

"For me to look right into your soul, I would need a clean access to your heart. Skin contact, but your armor's more thicker... than I thought." Pyrrha said, not really giving the Master Chief eye contact.

He thought for a moment, before nodding. "Alright, follow me. The armor can only be taken off at my quarters. It'll take a while." He said turning his back with Pyrrha, who followed him insuite.

The two didn't say anything, but the Master Chief broke the silence when he raised a hand up. "Wait. Drop and keep your voice down." He uttered as he dropped in a crouch with his assault rifle out. He then took cover behind a tree with a pair of shrubs on the side. Pyrrha looked at what he was hiding from, before dropping down herself.

Over the bushes, just 14 feet in the dense woods, where two men. Both wearing black body suits with hoods. They each donned a pair of white masks with slits were the eyes should have been. Around their midsections was white armor, leather probably. On their feet were knee boots, and around one of their waists was a sword, a gun, and axe, and a couple of multicolored crystals.

White Fang.

Pyrrha leaned over the clearing and peered at the two men carrying crates. "Are those the White Fang?" She questioned while leaning down to the Master Chief.

The Master Chief in return made a 'quiet' sign with his fingers to his masks lips, and turned the safety off of his gun. He turned around the tree and began to follow the men in a low crouch. Pyrrha watched the Master Chief follow the men, not wanting to be left behind, she repeated his actions.

"Seriously, I'll give you ten lien right now to tear off his arm when we get back." The shortest member said to the other who snorted.

"As if, have you seen him lately? That man looks like something out of my nightmares. His face... I blame you if he's pissed when we get back."

"Why the hell are you getting mad at me? I'm not the one who burned his mug to kingdom come." The short one replied as the older one dropped the case to the ground.

"Yo, it's one thing to go off saying shit like that. We had two jobs. Two jobs that needed two men." The tall one said as he pulled out his scroll. He turned it around and pressed it against his chest. "Get the juice, and make sure the traitor is in Beacon. Then bring the juice back to camp and-"

He never finished his sentence as a blade shot out from the scrolls screen, splattered in blood. The tall member wheezed out a breath as he was shoved aside to the ground. The short man jumped back with a yelp as he watched his partner get penetrated from behind. His partner fell off to the side, and the only warning he was given was the sound of something shuffling, then a green blur. The short man managed to jump out of the dark things grasp before whipping out a red crystal gun.

The Master Chief's hand shout out, Yanking the shorter man's gun out of his hands before whipping him across the face with it. The shorter man's head spun to the side as blood wizzed from his nose and mouth.

Before the short of man could retaliate or think of a better approach, his windpipe was nearly crushed when the thing grab them in the throat lock and slammed him into a tree. He didn't feel his feet touch the ground anymore but could feel everything below his neck become numb.

Pyrrha gasped as she saw the Chief move - or more importantly, just appear like a blur. He moved too quickly for her to see. But what really brought her to reality was what he did, or could think of to do that to someone.

He stabbed him right through the back with a knife. Right before her very eyes and through him. A great sense of fear took over her sense as she watched the man on the ground moan softly as his life began to slowly wash away. She almost dropped her spear though, which cradled so lifelessly in her grasp.

She couldn't hear what was going on but could remember the exact taste she had in her mouth. She could see herself sleeping in her bed the night before and saying goodnight to Jaune. She didn't know why she was thinking this, she but was immediately brought back to her sense of reality when the Master chief's voice broke through.

"Name, now."

The man let out a garbled noise, making the Chief loosen his hands grip. "Schwitz, what do you-"

"What are you doing out here?" The Master Chief interrogated lightly.

"Uh, making deliveries." Schwitz answered. The guy who had him looked familiar... He hadn't seen him before, but had seen something closely related to him.

"To whom?"

"Adam Taurus." Schwitz said, making the Master Chief slam him in the tree. That name was poison to him by the mere mention of it. Just hearing it made the collected mind of John-117 fester like a blistering sore.

"He's dead, I killed him." Chief growled as the man spat to the side, being struck like that made him nearly throw up. Pyrrha wondered who Adam was, she'd have to ask after this... ended?

"Nah, he's alive. Crispier but still alive." Schwitz muttered while eyeing the Master Chief through his mask.

"And the traitor, who is it?" Chief questioned as his grip grew tighter.

"You know who it is... Adam's going to get her. Then he's going after everything she loves." The short man said as he began to thrash around, trying to reach down for his axe in the process.

The Master Chief didn't give him the chance as he heaved him over his shoulder, before body ramming him into the ground with a thunderous clap. A sickening crack was heard as the man's spine was triumphantly shattered upon the impact upon being vaulted into the ground.

Pyrrha took a step back as the dirt that was kicked up from the force Chief managed almost caught her in the eye. When she reopened them, she gasped at the horrid display of sheer brutality. The second man he'd handled, Schitz, was bent in a way that rambled a unhandled toy. Like it had fallen off of it's shelf and snapped in two and was now only being held together by the inner lining.

The Master Chief had just murdered two people before her eyes and it was beginning to scare her, terrify her even.

"Hold on," The Master Chief said as he pulled one of the crates off of the upper racks. He sit it down, before taking a breath. The last time he opened a crate there had been a bomb inside it. He opened it before looking inside and scowling.

There was nothing in their... but glass tubes filled with some kind of orange substance.

He knew what this was right off of the bat. After bombing numerous Insurrection fronts, he had come across the so called super-drug on more than one occasion. One stronghold which created the drug, Hellas, was one of the main suppliers. The Master Chief knew this because Jerome-092, had been on that mission. The leader of Red-Team had notified John of its toxic effects on the body, and it wasn't pretty.

Rumbledrug.

"Drugs, lots of it." He muttered. The UNSC would be happy of his find, or more specifically ONI. The more contraband they collected the less paperwork they'd have to deal with.

"What kind of drugs?" Pyrrha questioned fearfully, still uncomfortable at the two dead bodies behind her.

"It's called Rumble. Only the Insurrectionists make deals with this..." The Master Chief muttered. He was getting very nasty glimpses of what this could do to anyone. From far greater strength to higher pain tolerance, it only made matters worse when it wore off and all your previous injuries were surging up.

"The Insurrectionists!" Pyrrha blurted out with her eyes getting larger. "What are they doing here on Remnant?"

"How do you know about-" He stopped before saying. "Halsey. It was her, wasn't it?" He guessed with her nodding. "I don't know, but these are dangerous."

"What do they do?" Pyrrha questioned, trying her hardest not to vomit over the violence she had just witnessed.

"More bad than good. They give the user more strength, and to not feel pain... but drive the user to go insane." The Master Chief muttered the last part as he slammed the lid down, hard.

"That's terrible." Pyrrha muttered, watching the Master Chief eye the box hatefully. "Why would the Insurrectionist want to give this to the White Fang?"

"Smuggling probably. Dealings. Trading possibly. The White Fang are up to something." The Master Chief stood up before saying. "Call the police, no. Call Ozpin. Tell him to get in contact with Commander Orez, the Insurrectionists are here."

"What are you going to do?"

"I need to get information. There's only one source I can get it."

"What about their bodies? We can't just leave them here like this." Pyrrha exclaimed to the Chief.

The Master Chief turned to her and said. "Pyrrha, these men are terrorists." The Master Chief conversed further.

"Show some humanity John." She said using his real name to get his attention. He tilted his head and asked.

"How did-"

"I'm being serious, I don't mind the fact they were enemies, but this," She gestured to the two corpses. "This is sick. It's horrible! It's-"

"It's necessary. It's unavoidable."

"I don't follow that path, I never will." Pyrrha pressed further.

"It's kill or be killed. These aren't people who will knock you out and leave you be... They'll end you if given the chance. It's part of the life and oath I took. Like it or not."

"I... Just wish it could have been different." Pyrrha whispered. _'They didn't deserve to die. It's not right. I wanted to become paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Killing and murdering isn't right.' _

"This part is never easy to get over, but right now people we know are in danger." The Chief spoke slowly. The first life he ever took wasn't easy. While Mendez had mentally trained him to

"They're aiding the Insurrectionists. I don't know who, but someone's on the inside of Beacon giving them information."

"That explains the security..." Pyrrha muttered while averting her eyes away from the two deceased white fang members. She was absolutely horrified at what she had seen. She would admit it was almost amazing in a way he moved, quicker than her own eyes could follow, but the thing he did to both of them was hard to watch.

"I have to go work." The Master Chief said before he heard something buzz from the man, the shorter one. Walking over and noticing the odd sound was coming from the man's pocket, he reached down and stuck his hand in, before pulling out some type of pad.

It was a scroll.

"What's it doing?" Pyrrha questioned before stepping closer to the Chief.

"A call, no wait." He began. It was actually a voicemail. The call had ended and left a message. The Master Chief opened it before noticing a mark to slide in order to answer it. He did so, and received a picture of Vale's most notorious criminal's.

Roman Torchwick.

He pressed the play button.

"_Now if I have to remind you of the directions I gave you two, you'll both be sorry and wished that I never met with you mutts. Now if I'm certain as I know myself, the blah-blah-blah guys will be moving in to deal with the little issue. Can't believe you guy's have that much of an issue with the Schnee's... No, wait. I should've known better. Workforce and all, it's like slave labor. Not that I disagree, but still. Well, that's it. Take the crates to the meet point and let the time a'flowin." _Roman's snide voice spoke over the line. _"Your call to Schnee will be on in a few, she'll leave the building, and that where you animals butt in."_

"Schnee?" The Master Chief questioned.

"Weiss?" Pyrrha guessed as the Master Chief tried to piece it together.

Why was there a trade going on? As a matter of fact when did this trade even-

"_Master Chief!" _A voice chirped on his com-link. _"Several ODST unit's guarding the campus haven't checked in. We don't have eyes either on the campus anymore. Report to the first year dormitory and get to the bottom of this."_

'_This can't be good.' _The Chief thought in overthinking mode as he quickly sent a distress beacon. He left with Pyrrha longing behind for a moment longer, then leaving.

* * *

XXXXXXX

RWBY DORM

XXXXXXX

* * *

"I still can't believe you bet against him!" Ruby shouted as she pounded on her sister's bed. Yang was too busy counting her lien to listen. She was deep in thought, thinking of what she could buy now. Maybe some hair products or maybe that new CD she saw. "That's not nice/"

"Meh who cares. There's not problems with a little harmless betting now is there?" Yang questioned.

"Yes there is! When you bet against a friend!" Ruby applied more childishly.

"Big deal Rubes, I'm still surprised though he lost against Pyrrha."

"Why? She's the Champion from the Mistral Tournament, 4 years in a row I might add." Weiss said as she finished the letter to her sister.

"So?"

"It's only one of the most prestiged competitions on Remnant, next to the Vytal Festival." Weiss returned. "TO think, I thought he was scary."

"He's not scary once you know him." Ruby returned. "He's so cool with that laser. Cresent rose would be-

"Why are you still going on about that laser! There's no redeeming qualities about it." Weiss said as Blake turned another page in her book. "It's a dangerous contraption that probably gives you some sort of radiation sickness."

"I use a scythe." Ruby claimed as her weapon rolled out. "My uncle told me all the things that could happen if I'm not careful with my weapon." Ruby remembered all the risks of her weapon. Having a scythe and using her speed to increase damage could not only cripple an enemy but potentially, and subsequently injure herself.

"I think it's cool, I mean I don't know much about the UNSC, but they're weapons are cool. I saw them most when Yang got arrested-" Before Ruby could finish, Yang's hand slapped over Ruby's face.

"Arrested! I think you mean invested intooooooo that new composite sketch I made you!" Yang tried to cover up quickly.

She wasn't ready to tell her whole team what happened. She gave Blake a thing or two in the forest during their initiation about her issues with the spartan. But left out most of the subject concerning her apprehension.

"Arrested? What in the name of Oum did you do?" Weiss questioned with a scoff at the end. "Don't tell me you attacked someone!"

"I never-

"She did." Both Ruby and Blake said.

"Traitors! All of you!" Yang said to them both.

"Why?"

"He got in my business that's why. I was going to the bar to get a drink, and he showed up. Looking for data pads." Yang said, reviewing the night from her memory. If was probably the scariest night she had ever experienced in her entire life. While she was arrested and could have faced many years in prison, she tried to pass the time the easiest way she knew.

By being herself of course. While on the outside she was confident, snarky, witty, and boastful. She was truly terrified deep down. Jokes were a way to make things easier. Pass the time. Make light of things.

"What's a data pad? It's almost as weird as that news report I read about chipping aura users."

"Data pads are like scrolls... I think. On the news, right?" Blake questioned. "I read that too." While Blake may have been a follower to all types of books she did give the news a check up every now and again. Mainly if anything involved the White Fang or UNSC.

"Chipping aura users, ha! I'd like to see them try." Weiss laughed.

"Or capturing Grimm." Ruby pointed out.

"Or him writing in the dirt." Weiss said getting everyone's attention. "It's weird. Before I got to him, I saw him writing in the dirt."

"Writing? Writing what?" Blake questioned.

"Maybe it was his army version of a diary?" Yang questioned. She'd have to read up on military stuff.

"No, or, I don't think so." Weiss thought. "It was numbers. I didn't get a clear view, but I saw 3 digit numbers."

"Who cares." Yang threw her arms in the air.

"Well I'm saying this because it could be important. I don't exactly like how our school has become a home base to these men." Weiss muttered as she looked out the window and saw one of their ships flying overhead. She glared at the sky before looking back at them. "Who's to think they won't try and take us out?"

"What do you mean?" Ruby questioned.

"Yang was attacked, and from what I'm assuming, Blake was too. Who's to think he won't come back to finish the job?" Weiss asked.

"No, he wouldn't." Blake defended.

"Really? Last time I thought you hated his guts?" Yang asked as she nearly dropped her money. If there was any who sandbagged the Master Chief more than anyone, it was Blake Belladonna. While she hadn't been 100% honest with Yang, she did explain about 55% of her history with the Master Chief.

She just left out the White Fang, the dust shipment belonging to the SDC, her mentor, and the conclusion to that confrontation.

"No. I've, talked to him. He's not very informative of his motions." Blake answered.

"And when did this little rendezvous occur Blakey?" Yang asked with a glowing gleam in her eye. "Does a member of our team have a secret-"

"If you think we are friends, you are wrong. He's genuine, but that is it. Don't think I trust him." Blake said as she reverted back to her not-so-nice self. When she spoke to the Chief, he was an odd peer. On one side he came off as an intimidating fighter, one who was silent and coordinated. When he opened up and spoke, strideful differences were distinguishable.

He was sofspoken and uncommonly relaxed. When she felt angry, even going as far as to verbally striking him, he didn't lose his voice's text. He didn't go higher or lower. He seemed distant though. Almost like he wasn't there but somewhere else.

"Hmph.." Weiss said as she left.

Blake didn't say anything but thought of her mentor. Wondering if he thought of her. Or when he would return. She hoped not.

In the meantime, Ruby looked at her scythe, wondering if it would shoot better with a laser attached. She wasn't paying any mind at all until-

CRASH.

The Master Chief kicked the door in, causing the team of huntresses to react in different ways.

"What the hell? What're you doing here?" Weiss almost yelled as bits of wood flew in all directions. She already had her weapon out, being caught off guard like that was a fool's mistake that could've gotten anyone killed. Blake had flown back from the sheer force and reached for her pistol, already aimed at Chief's head with no pressure on the trigger.

She lowered it when he looked at her, and motioned for her to put down the gun.

"Floor. Now!" He replied hastily. He looked to his left and saw a few piece of bed stacked together. He took one before sliding it in front of the door, with Blake on top of it. She nearly lost her balance but held on to the rope in place.

"Chief!? What's going on?" Yang asked in worry at how rigid he was. He didn't answer her until the bed was securely propped against the doorframe.

"No time. Arm yourselves and get ready." He answered quickly while looking for something to use as a weapon. He didn't take any of his weapons from the arm bench in his home, meaning he'd have to be quick to overpower the aggressors coming down the hall.

"Is it Grimm?" Ruby questioned while pulling out crescent rose.

"No. Shooters. Multiple." The Master Chief replied. Weiss thought of something to say but noticed that Yang was already arming her gauntlest with shells.

"How in Dust's name did they get into the school?" Weiss questioned in disbelief.

"Beacons been compromised. Don't trust anyone when we get out." Chief replied. He didn't know how many of the student's were on the payroll or even real student's. He'd have to be careful when tangling with the Insurrectionists who had jammers on them.

"You're sounding as if we'll make this." Blake replied not-too-stoically. He looked back at her nodding.

"I'll make sure of it." Chief reported. He looked behind him to see team RWBY holding their weapons, all on guard.

"Ready?" He questioned Ruby, who nodded.

"Ready!" She agreed. She'd taken on armed criminals before, she could very well do it again.

Team RWBY and the Master Chief then plunged into the fight they'd never forget.

* * *

[Sometime in the near distant reality]

XXXXXX

HAVEN

XXXXXX

* * *

"_Raven!" John's voice barked to the figure standing above him on the tree's highest branch. Team RWBY, who was about to relocate with him stopped in their tracks when they heard the name yelled out. Yang almost felt her heart stop when that name broke through the sound barrier. When the mountain had caved in, it caused a section between them to leave a large gap. They looked across to see him standing on the very edge toward a lone tree... to where a figure loomed above him. _

_When Ruby followed to where the Master Chief was staring at, they saw he was looking at a figure standing in a tree above him. _

_A white mask turned to him, glaring at him spitefully with two red eyes. _

_The Master Chief stared back, without saying a word, he stepped forward. _

"_By order of ONI," He said as he took his assault rifle out, "You are under arrest for suspicion of conspiring with the enemy ."_

_The red cloaked figure jumped down from the tree and landed softly across from him. _

"_You're not arresting me. I know it." Raven spoke. "You still owe me from last time."_

"_It was your choice. Not mine." The Master Chief replied after memories of the mountain Glenn replayed in his mind. _

"_Mom!" Yang called out. Raven looked over and saw the face of her daughter. A face she hadn't seen in over 16 years. She was the epitome of what she was, and still is. Her looks were very higher standard in the attractive league. In this day and in the old days when she was training. It was what won the hearts of many, but in her own world, the only heart that swooned her was Taiyang Xiao Long. The man was a real fighter, but a true man to his word. _

_Tough, while caring. _

_She knew the Master Chief. She had been watching him from the very beginning. All the way to his arrival from a pod. She knew when they came from the sky. She knew when he apprehended her daughter at the bar. She knew it all from the tip of the tale. The Tale of the green armored soldier, who hailed from the stars above. _

_Raven looked at her daughter, then back to John. She pulled the mask from her face and dropped it to the ground next to her with a thud. _

_Team RWBY held mixed reaction to the bearing resemblance she shared with her daughter. _

_Then she stared directly at John who took a step forward to try and not look threatening. _

"_Make this easy for me, and for her." The Master Chief spoke softly. "Come with us back to Vale. Make things right." _

"_My objective isn't finished." Raven told the Master Chief who noticed the air had gotten a bit thicker. "If you get in my way, I will take you down."_

"_Yang need's her mother. More than you will ever know." John told her as he took his own helmet off and looked into her eyes with his own. "When I say I'm taking you in, I mean it."_

"_I know you do. You've taken care of her. I'm proud of that."_

"_Then come with us, you will get a trial and this will all be over." John said more slowly as he lowered his rifle, before putting it on his back. "I trust you can make a decision."_

"_I already have one." Raven confirmed. _

"_What will it be?" _

_Raven walked closer to Chief, and in sync he did as well. He was going to take her sword away, just because he felt it would undo this bond she had forged with this lifestyle she had made for herself. _

_The height difference was evident as he towered over her and she reached up to his neck. Raven looked down at her sword, before raising it sideways. She pursed her lips for a moment, before finally taking a deep breath and letting out a sigh. Remembering the last days with Yang tore her apart. While at the same time made her question her own choices she had made. _

"_My actions have caused many people to hate me, think that I'm dangerous." Raven spoke slowly Letting her sword down at her side. "My own brother is afraid I'll do something horrendous. Which is why I can't do this by myself. I have no one to aide me on my quest."_

_Team RWBY watched the conversation unfold from afar the gulch that stood between them. _

"_What is your quest? What are you doing to cause people to hate you?" John questioned. _

"_The road to hell is paved with good intentions. My intention was to make everyone hate me." Raven answered the Master Chief, who looked at her strangely. "Starting with my husband, my brother, my home..." Raven then paused as she looked deeply into John's youthful and vibrant blue eyes. _

_Letting a skill she picked up take effect, she slowly raised her sword... _

_John stared back into her eyes which acted as a swirl of emotions. He didn't know why, but looking more and longer into them triggered emotions he didn't understand. Many of them were mixed, some of them were alien to him. Were they right? Were they wrong?_

_What was going on?_

_John looked into Raven's eyes for a few seconds... before her sword suddenly lunged forward and cut clean through him. _

_The scarlet blade exited his back, sticking up like a hook dangling a fish caught on a line. A seize of surprise caught John all at once as he felt his breath hitch in his throat, like a motorail deterring off of the tracks. Everything below his neck freezed up. _

_His heart then, like a ever going pendulum, began to rocket pace by pace. Slowing down. _

_RWBY watched in horror as Raven's sword exited the Master Chief's back plate, and he gasped loudly at the sound of the metal being ripped like paper at her aura infused sword. _

_Raven let a smile graced her lips. She leaned forward to the point she was on her tiptoes before whispering, "...And my daughter." She whispered into his ear before pecking him lightly on the cheek. The Master Chief had given her daughter solace without asking, and without expecting anything in return. He was the only one she spoke to about the subject, and didn't make a big deal about it. He made it top priority in her eyes. Ruby didn't know her and didn't really take time to get to know her. _

_No matter though. _

_The Master Chief, the one who had gotten too close to the truth behind her departing her life on Patch with Taiyang, would die with that information. _

_Forever in his mind, vanishing into oblivion's cold grasp. _

_The Master Chief's face scrunched up and he let out a cough, before he staggered backwards, letting the sword retract into his back and out of his stomach. His armor was pierced through like tinfoil. His chest pice let out a few sparks and his back began to let down a river of blood. _

_He gasped and dropped his helmet on the grass with blood from his mouth dripping onto the visor after trying to pick it up. _

_Yang's mouth let out a scream in anguish, watching her sisters mentor get betrayed by her own mother. She was screaming in her mind at what she had done. _

_Her mother didn't mention this! _

_She didn't want this!_

_This wasn't part of the plan!_

_Ruby gasped as tears began to seep out of the corners of her eyes. The Master Chief's form in his pained stance stabbed her inside. The man behind the helmet was more than a mentor to her. He was a friend. A brother figure. Someone she could look up to... Who had just been destroyed right before her very eyes. _

_Blake jumped back in surprise, not at all expecting Yang's mother to take such a horrid action. _

_Weiss's mouth fell agape, almost in sheer unexpected remorse. _

_The Master Chief gave one last glance to Team RWBY, seeing all of their faces, before losing his balance and tumbling over the edge of the cliff and into the abyss. _

_The Master Chief was no more._

* * *

_XXXXXXX_

_Death comes in many forms._

_XXXXXXX_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: "TRAITOR! TRAITOR'S EVERYWHERE!"

Now before some of you start acting like oversensitive peeps about Chief losing, you must listen to my reasons. While he may have his augmentations, that's all he really has besides guns against these people.

Reason 1.) Pyrrha can bend metal at her whim... And the Master Chief happens to be wearing a suit which happens to be 100% made up of titanium alloy... Which is probably the same mineral the elevator is made of. You know, the same one she manipulated up the shafts at almost the speed of sound.

Reason 2.) Unlike Yang or Blake who have been known to lose their tempers in fights, Pyrrha has a more clear mind. Able to counteract her own feelings in order to win. Being able to think clearly and quickly will let you plan out the battle quicker.

Reason 3.) She's probably the strongest warrior in RWBY _(was but it's a bit too soon for jokes)_. Mentally and physically. Chief was too prioritized with other things in order to familiarize himself with the threat. Namely the fact she can control metal. If he had known that then he'd think of a different route. _(like taking it off.)_

Reason 4.) Pyrrha's more adept to fighting with her more signature weapon. While Chief had to stick to using a baton to defend himself, he isn't the most proficient in melee weaponry. He himself prefers to stick to either hand-to-hand or projectile weapons.

And it's a bit of a rivalry to see. It was born after his loss against Pyrrha. John is capable of losing. He's lost against green team, he lost against a few of his spartan colleagues in unarmed combat, lost against Thel 'Lodamee in energy sword combat, and would be shredded by a few RWBY character's without his armor.

He's not invincible... Just VERY lucky to be alive!

But to the memory of Pyrrha, she is still with us... In our lungs that is since she was incinerated and turned into an ash pile.

_(I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself!) _Other than that, and her voice actor confirming her death, yeah. She ain't ever coming back.

So don't start reviewing "Oh SHIPWRECK, please don't kill off Pyrrha! Keep her alive! She's my waifu after all!" and think I'll do what you say.

Giving ideas and making demands are different things people.

In this story... I make the decisions.

**NEXT TO BE UPDATED: A Spartan Among Shinobi**


	15. Catharsis

DISCLAIMER/ I don't possess legal rights to Halo or RWBY

* * *

CHAPTER XV: Catharsis

* * *

"Calmness is the cradle of power."

-Josiah Gilbert Holland

* * *

_A few moments prior_

"This is unplanned," Ozpin told Glynda as he watched all of the UNSC guards that were stationed on campus get gunned down by each other in a rapid succession. The only reason why he didn't feel much remorse for these men sent here was due to the fact they were more harm than good to the school. They were like bigger, pushier bullies that he had come across in his own youth. They were nosey, and meddled with everyone's business.

In a matter of seconds each of the guards on campus were riddled with bullets, and from the video feed they couldn't tell who fired the first rounds.

At first glance it would've made anyone sick to watch it, but all Ozpin did was look away and cautiously grip his collar. "Report to the authorities at once, we need to alert the other students to remain inside their dorms." The last thing he needed was one of his students maiming the shooters because they for sure didn't look like any White Fang faction. It would create more turmoil against human and fauna right activists. Yet these attackers looked relatively new, meaning they could be higher trained and take out the students trying to be brave or be the hero. The armor and weapons were a dead giveaway, and considering the White Fang were more of a louse than a cancer, they weren't the biggest threat in Ozpin's eyes.

Not now at least.

But what he didn't want was any of these people from another world getting injured or worse. After several discussions with Ackerson, he was under the impression they were untouchable. And it sucked because technically they were, in a way. Ackerson made it very specific that UNSC operatives that were attacked by Ozpin's students and or faculty were liable to be put under arrest. This could also include the other terrorist known as the Insurrectionists.

"This is madness, I have to stop this at once." Glynda began marching to the elevator.

"Don't. They'll only send more," Ozpin ordered her before she even pushed the button on the tower doors.

"I can handle them myself, Ozpin." She glanced back at him with irritated eyes and he returned it with his own.

"I fully understand you could, but the process of elimination would be best if we do not intervene," he told Glynda. "I've already sent a message out to everyone's scroll to stay in their rooms." When he looked back at his computer's monitor, he noticed the signal was crossed out. "This is odd," he muttered as he pressed the send button. But all he was given was a small sign reading 'No Connection'.

'How can this be? The CCT should be online?' He slumped back in his chair before breathing out in slight vexation. "Our school's signals are offline. We can't get in contact with anyone in or out. Hopefully, these men will get what they're after and leave."

"I'm sorry to say that it was a fool's move," Catherine told him. "When firearms are involved, killing surely follows."

She had decided to follow him back to his office in order to discuss personal matters involving her Spartan's training, but was currently holding her young daughter in her arms. She couldn't get a proper daycare at the moment or even a simple sitter. Thus, she was stuck with her baby for the time being. Stuck with her toddler daughter when the school was about to be put under lockdown.

"All of the school's relays are being cluttered with other stations. Nothing's coming in or going out." Catherine breathed out as her heart rate was suddenly picking up. Seeing her baby with her in such a state would cause any mother to panic slightly.

"That's a problem," Ozpin clarified to himself.

No signal= Check

Unknown shooters= Check

Unknown amount of shooters= Check

Answer to the equation= One massive disaster waiting to happen.

He was going to need some of that black death coffee he had heard about earlier.

"None of the students are on this part of the campus from where the intruders are entering," Glynda pointed out, and the air traffic was pretty clear today. No other student was leaving and no one entered the school at this hour because the flight tower would also be put under lockdown the moment it felt the school's security was compromised.

"Indeed."

"You two seem calm about this. Why?" Glynda almost shouted at the top of her lungs as she nearly threw her wand. "There are men with guns murdering each other out there."

"It's a standard civil issue that's been happening for decades Miss Goodwitch, but don't worry, Spartan-117 will take care of them."

"What makes you so sure he's capable of taking them all on at once?" Ozpin questioned. "The teams on school grounds could take them out easily. He's just one man."

"Expecting a small flame from a fire pit will burn you, Ozpin. Besides the fact he's been created for this type of combat against the Insurrectionists, he's almost ranked perfect on a combat score," Catherine explained coolly to them while pushing up her glasses.

"What was his score? I hope you don't mind me asking." Ozpin spoke with a bit of interest.

Catherine pushed her glasses up with a bit of a smug smirk on her face. A victorious smile. Catherine would tell them, since he was partially employed at the school, even if he wasn't being paid to, and wasn't one of the things that was meant to be classified.

"Just an inch off of Hyper-lethal," she began as she saw a surprised looks on Glynda and Ozpin faces. Catherine knew in time the Master Chief would obtain a higher score with the more experience he gained. It was all a matter of time. "No other UNSC operative has ever come close to that score. Hyper-lethal combat is the highest rank anyone has, or supposed to gain in all of the simulations. His own combat instructor who's seen as the best hand-to-hand combat instructor ever seen has praised him."

""How did he get that rating? Was it some preliminary trial or a shoot and run simulation?" Ozpin questioned.

"All candidates of the Spartan program, are given task runs. They were trained in every known field of combat and they excelled in every category, ranking well above than any Marine." Catherine told Ozpin. "The Master Chief ranked Hyper-lethal against more experienced marines in armor similar to his. Some of which weren't authorized to use stun tactics and even went as far as to shoot him on sight. Although I must add he was out of armor at the time. He had only little to use and no visual aid or support at his disposal."

"This was all done by himself?" Ozpin asked while making sure the doors magnetic lock was active. He wasn't skeptical of the Spartan since he had spent years with some tough men and women, both hunters and soldiers. He knew the differences from them in working together and getting the job done. Sometimes the ribbon they tied would be different, but either way they wouldn't quit until they were finished. Also hearing that the man that trained Chief was seen as the best hand to hand combat instructor had yet to be seen. He wouldn't deny his own disbelief though.

"Yes, but he wouldn't have achieved any of this without my research that lead to his creation. Or his combat instructor who molded him into who is today. There are creases that need to be flattened out but they will adjust in time. But he won't be going against all of them by himself... he's not that heartless, or suicidal for that part." Catherine partly lied. It was a rather bold one at that. She lied on the part of having pity for the shooters, or the Master Chief committing his brutal combat tactics against them. Also the fact he did have a suicidal tendency to go against thousands. She wouldn't deny his methods of disposal were rather messy or insane, considering he punched a hole through the chest of an ODST who attacked him in a gym. But when you were being attacked, you were given the right to defend yourself until you no longer saw your attacker as a threat to you or anyone else.

"What are you suggesting?" Glynda questioned.

"He's become close to a few of the teams, like RWBY, JNPR, and the second years CFVY."

"Barely," Glynda told her. "Your Spartan isn't the most cooperative. I've met him once and he is by far the most reclusive solider I've ever seen."

"It'd be better if it stayed that way," Catherine replied. "Secrets keep things safe... they keep people alive."

Glynda did not like the sound of that.

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

The trek to Beacon was a silent weary feeling. The atmosphere was clustered with apprehension and unanswered questions. No words were spoken as the sound of the Chief's boots pummeled into the ground with each coming foot of the combat academy. As the Chief walked onto campus with growing apprehension, his suspicion became more concerning. His HUD had been acting weird as he arrived closer towards the school's main entrance. To the point each step he took toward the grounds his comms began sparking sound waves in his ears resembling the sound of gushing electricity.

Through Pyrrha's mind ran the same exact thing. Every day she crossed on campus towards her classes would be the lines of ODSTs on constant guard. Never batting an eye, but slipping a comment in now and again that was pretty provocative.

The guards on campus were gone. Not to mention the Chief couldn't get in range of their comms.

The Master Chief sprinted into the first year's dormitory, becoming more and more serious. He didn't slow down though, seconds could change the very well being of everything going on. He didn't stop running which made him appear like a bat out of hell with Pyrrha close behind. The door's wooden frame buckled under his weight as he burst through it. He didn't stop but kept running pushing until he came to a turn. He kicked off the wall and barreled down the next hall, before seeing something he wished he'd hadn't.

Bodies.

Many dead bodies.

All of them were stripped of their uniforms, weapons, and most of their essentials.

"There's so much... Oh dust," Pyrrha spoke aloud. Seeing even more dead bodies made a pit form in her stomach. They all laid on the ground with bullet holes covering their bodies. They didn't wear their standard armor and had been mowed down by the volley of bullets.

The blood was everywhere.

Master Chief observed one of the bodies, and noticed their hands were behind their backs. Tied.

"They were executed," he deduced until his HUD began to flicker. He shook his head a bit before noticing his scanner kept blinking.

**HUD: SCANNER OFFLINE**

_'Crap,'_ he muttered in his thoughts. Pyrrha noticed this before he beat her to the point. "Scanner's offline."

"Oh," she replied. She didn't know he had a scanner.

"Get to your room, barricade the door," he ordered.

"Nonsense, Chief. I can fight," Pyrrha declined assertively.

"You can, but I don't want you to," Chief told her. The Insurrectionists were a group of insurgents, composed of former military personnel and civilians. This meant some had combat training, while others did not. All had the common goal of defecting from the UNSC. They partook in attacks against colonial worlds, even their own home worlds, resulting in countless deaths. It cost the UNSC trillions in damages.

"This isn't the time to argue over what's going to be my next move," Pyrrha spoke with an easy yet sharp tone to her voice. The Chief watched the green eyed warrior with hidden frustration.

He then looked around for a weapon, but couldn't find any to his displeasure. They must have taken them. "This isn't up for debate. Go-."

"We would have a much likelihood of survival if we rounded out in groups." Pyrrha then corrected herself at the slip up. "Bring the teams up together and take them all on at once. This would guarantee victory."

The Master Chief thought of what she said, and processed it as reasonably as possible. She could very well take out all of them if she planned it accordingly. But the men who were on campus were more than likely skilled in tactical planning it could be expected they had already set a perimeter and blocked the exits. If she made a mistake there was a likely chance she'd be cornered and shot and killed.

However, the Master Chief had trust in Pyrrha. For now. There were still certain areas he couldn't fully rely with her. Leadership, his life, secrets, the thought of anyone close to her dying, or the insurmountable stress when it came to calamities like this.

This was vice versa because there were also things Pyrrha herself couldn't place on the Chief.

'We don't know how many there are, though. If there are no guards left on the campus, then that must mean they've got them outnumbered. Not to mention flanked from all sides,' John thought as he went over to the corner he entered in and watched it in a slow pace. Negotiations with her weren't going anywhere and he had to make a decision now.

"Fine. Get to your dorm room and wait five minutes before exiting," he told her. She responded with a stoic nod, and quickly unsheathed her own weapon and shield. She looked where the first-year dorms were and bolted down the hall. The Master Chief followed her close behind and came to the same pace as she did. They made a couple of turns within the building and finally came to the lengthy hall of the dorm rooms. He signaled to both doors and made a quick turn to the left. He didn't have a scroll nor did he know how close the Insurrectionists were at the time, so he would just need to improvise.

The Master Chief kicked the door in, causing the team of huntresses to react in different ways.

"What in the…! What the hell? What're you doing here!?" Weiss yelled as bits of wood flew in all directions. She already had her weapon out, being caught off guard. It was mistakes like that a fool could have gotten killed so easily. It was mistakes like that, that almost took her eye.

Blake had flown back from the sheer force since she was near the door, but rolled backwards onto the bed and reached for her pistol, already aimed at the Chief's head with no pressure on the trigger. She lowered it when he looked at her and motioned for her to put down the gun. Her razor-edged gaze softened and obliged.

"Floor. Now!" he shouted hastily. He glanced to his left and saw a few piece of bed stacked together. He took one before sliding it in front of the door, with Blake on top of it. She nearly lost her balance. but held on to the rope in place.

"Chief!?" Yang began in surprise. "What's going on?" Yang asked in worry at how rigid he was. He didn't answer her until the bed was securely propped against the door frame. She jumped down next to him. "Hey? What's up?"

"No time. Arm yourselves and get ready," he answered quickly while looking for something to use as a weapon. He didn't take any of his weapons from the arm bench in his home, meaning he'd have to be fast to overpower the aggressors coming down the hall while using his wit.

"Is it the Grimm?" Ruby questioned while pulling out crescent rose and smiling. She knew they'd breach any strongholds by any means to consume human flesh. But while those thoughts existed, they didn't rival in comparison to the excitement she got from slaying the soulless beasts. It was her kind of anti-bored activity she'd be a part of any day.

"Negative. Multiple shooters have breached the school," Master Chief replied to Ruby who gained a suspicious look. Shooters? Like the robbers she knocked out the night she was accepted into Beacon? Not at fun as chopping down Grimm, but still a rush.

"Are they Roman's guys?" She asked the Chief who shook his head at her.

"I'm not sure yet," he lied. "We have to come up with a plan before we go out there though."

Weiss thought of something to say, but noticed that Yang was already arming her gauntlets with shells.

"How in Dust's name did they get into the school?" Weiss questioned in disbelief. She grew up in a fortified home on the Schnee estate located in one of Remnants most technologically advanced kingdoms; Atlas. Although her home, would be considered closer to an armored castle with countless drones patrolling the hallways and doorways. She studied that Beacon had come to be known as one of the most prominent schools to go to due to the high numbers of famous hunters and huntresses that graduated from there. The first, of course, was the Atlas Academy. The same school her family had been attending since it first opened, and the same school she was expected to go to by her father.

Too bad she had other plans in mind for her academic career.

"Beacon's been compromised. Don't trust anyone when we get out," the Chief replied. He didn't know how many of the students were on the payroll or were even real students. He'd have to be careful when tangling with the Insurrectionists who had jammers on them.

"You're sounding as if we can't handle this," Blake said not-too-stoically. He glanced back at her, nodding.

"Doesn't matter. I'll make sure of it," the Chief retorted. He was satisfied to see team RWBY holding their weapons, all on guard.

"Ready?" he questioned Ruby, who nodded.

"Ready!" She agreed. She'd taken on armed criminals before, she could very well do it again.

"Wait for my signal, I'm going to cover the furthest point of the hall," the Master Chief said to them.

"Signal?" Ruby questioned.

"You'll know when you see it." He told them as he left through the door.

"Alright. We're ready, Chief!" Ruby yelled at him with an excited charm gleaming through her senses.

"We don't know how many of them there are or what they're carrying. It be best if you stay put and analyze before rushing them," the Master Chief replied. "Bust most importantly, stick together."

"Knowing you, it'll probably explode in our faces." Yang commented to the Chief, then smirked. "Ruby's got you beat though, she blew the yard up on the first day." She pointed over to Ruby with an extended thumb over her shoulder. The younger huntress puffed out her cheeks in defiance to the claim.

"No I-" Ruby was cut off when the Chief turned to her. "Right. I'm ready." She said again in a mock soldier's tone. "Hit them all at once?"

"Yes. If we do it together we shouldn't be in any trouble."

Weiss hummed. "It sounds good enough," she said while tying her boot's laces.

"I'm sorry but did you just agree with someone on something or am I going crazy." Yang leaned in to gloat in Weiss' face.

"You know what? I take it back, I think its suicide." Weiss growled out.

The Chief was about to say something but heard a burst of feet coming from down the hall where he just arrived from. Holding fingers up to his helmet's 'mouth', he closed the door before jogging off.

"He's quite the special one isn't he?" Weiss muttered at the Chief's hand signals. Blake nodded and listened to the many pairs of boots run by.

Team RWBY and the Master Chief then plunged into the fight they'd never forget.

* * *

**[TEAM JNPR DORM, MINUTES PRIOR]**

* * *

"Jaune!" Pyrrha chanted loudly as she came through the door. Jaune, who was folding his bunny onesie neatly into his dresser, jumped and let out a girlish scream at Pyrrha's sudden appearance.

She could've sworn she just heard someone outside right now, but felt her hand itching for her weapon. She could fight them, but was highly against murdering anyone. Everything she had seen today really hit her hard. It almost made her throw up. Not from the run that wasn't even close to cause her lungs to burn, but the survivor's guilt she was experiencing.

"Pyrrha-"

"No time, where are-" She looked over to the right to see Ren and Nora on their beds. Nora was in her standard outfit minus her shoes and socks. She was in the middle of clipping her toenails, with her legs bent over her shoulder like a dog.

She had some pretty good flexibility. Meanwhile beside her, Ren was meditating on his bed with his legs crossed in a lotus stance, and an unknown green drink in hand. The pink eyed hunter became weary at Pyrrha's uneven look. He had known her long enough that her stance was always one of a calm warrior.

That wasn't the case now though.

"What's going on?" Ren spoke fluidly while resting his green drink. Pyrrha opened her nightstand drawer taking out a few boxes of 'Schnee Dust rounds' and feeding them into her weapon.

"The school is under attack," Pyrrha told her team. Ren mentally, did a near double take but soon gained a very large question that popped into his head.

"By whom?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I do know they're after Weiss." Pyrrha quickly answered while tightening her black battle gloves, trying desperately to collect her senses. Jaune gained a terrified look until he rushed over to the side of his bed. He began formulating a plan in his head, a small plan in order to win the heart of his snow angel. He was a young hormonal teen with massive amounts of passion, and wasn't fully tuning into the heat of the situation. Turning over his mattress he grabbed his sword that was sheathed, and reached under the bed for his shield... which had gotten itself wedged underneath the bed board.

"W-What?" Jaune finally asked aloud as he kept attempting to release his shield from the confines of his bed. "Why do they want her? Has she done something wrong?"

"I don't know, Jaune," Pyrrha replied while feeling an unsure emotion in the pit of her stomach. "All I know is that Master Chief told me we have to fight." She left the part of the Master Chief telling her to stay because she couldn't let her school be attacked with her on the sidelines doing nothing. She was sent to this school to carry out one mission, to fight when no one else can.

"Yeah! Let's break some legs!" Nora cheered as she reached behind her nightstand for her weapon. Ren slipped his pistols out of his sleeves, and then looked at Jaune to still see him fumbling with his shield. Jaune straightened his back, took a deep breath, and then yanked with all his might. Which, accidentally caused the beds upper mattress to roll off the bed spring and fall right on top of him.

Ren sighed before going over to help Jaune.

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

Jaune opened the door carefully with his sword drawn forward, shaking slightly. While his skills in combat were pretty pathetic, he'd knew what to do when it came to whacking a few heads.

Pyrrha was behind and took the lead, looking both ways they saw the coast was over her shoulder, she nodded to Nora, who nodded while making a shushing motion. Ren smiled, comforted to know Nora didn't lose her attitude during whatever was going on.

Jaune made the first move to go down the hall while trying to be as quiet as possible... Which seemed to be the complete opposite in effect as his shoes squeaked with each step.

"Come on, shoes, don't fail on me." Jaune muttered as he took another step, but managed to hit a loose floorboard. Jaune felt a cold bead of sweat run down the side of his head at that.

SQQQQQUUUUUEEEEEAAAAKKKK

"Crap," Jaune whispered a curse.

"Hey, have you gained weight or something?" A voice down the hall called. They seemed pretty close so Jaune made sure he was as stiff as a statue when he heard the voices. He heard other shifts in the enclosed space before someone else spoke more gruff.

"The hell you talking about?" Another voice replied.

Jaune gulped as he noticed the voice was closer now. He looked behind and quickly hushed. "Okay, when I make the signal, we rush them."

"Got it," Nora agreed. She liked that plan.

"I believe we should think this through more," Ren suggested outloud.

"Do you have a better idea?" Jaune asked.

"Distraction," Ren suggested. Which was suspiciously too quick.

"What's you're distraction then-"

"BOOP!" Nora shouted down the hall.

"Huh?" one of the armed assailants muttered while looking down the hall. He and his accomplice looked at each other before nodding. Ready to take on the students side by side. They were both loaded with heavy assault rifles and padded body armor. Enough to stop low caliber weapons.

As they both came to the end of the hall, they made the turn, when the first one was slammed right in the face with the hard butt of her hammer. The man next to him was quick enough to lunge forward with a stun baton, which glowed blue with energy, before jabbing it directly into Nora's stomach.

This was quite possibly, the worst decision this man had made as he got thrown up into the ceiling by a kick Nora launched at his family jewels.

The door down the hall burst open with five more armed men who raised their weapons and shot at her. Nora was quickly shielded by Pyrrha who blocked them with her bronze shield, deflecting the bullets in many directions rapidly, before spinning to the end of the hall. Ren took the next leap and came from underneath discharging four simultaneous shots. One of the shooters was clocked in the face by the shield and sent back, while three others were hit by the quick rapid fire of dust rounds, courtesy of Lie Ren.

The one man sent back by the shield quickly got back up and charged towards Ren, but just as fast, kicked in the side of the head and into the wall. The three others who were shot by Ren's pistol somehow managed to rush forward with stun batons drawn, but were all instantly mowed down by a single blast from Nora's hammer now in the form of a grenade launcher.

Jaune gulped and soon shot his gaze down at the sword that laid in his grasp. Jaune did what his instincts told him to, he ran forward with his shield, lunged it forward in a bashing motion. Jaune half expected to knock or deter the shooter unconscious with the shield bash he had been practicing. What he didn't expect was to be launched back by a punch that caught it dead in the center of his shield. He flew back on the floor roughly. At least he knew the black eye he must've sustained for a while meant he was still alive.

As he looked up from where he laid, he stared at the grim reaper above him. A man in a full black outfit littered with glistening straps and zippers, with a almost sword like knife in his hand resembling a scythe. His face was concealed by a mask that covered his entire face, only held by three thick straps around the back of his head. Two round orbs of glass surrounded his eyes, with a small tube exiting his mouth and stretching up his head.

He shoved his foot out to the man and swung the sword at the knife, which the man deflected.

As Jaune struggled to get up the man slashed at him, nearly slicing into his forearm but his pad protected him.

Towards the left end of the hall, Team RWBY came onto the scene. One of the men was hit off to the side by Blake's hilt, before being knocked into a wall by a punch, courtesy of Yang. One of the men rushed her with two knives, but got pushed forward as he accidentally stepped onto a white snowflake glyph that launched him directly into Yang's fist.

Ruby Rose was close behind the sprinting blonde tank known as her sister and got first glance of the Insurrectionists. As one of the shooters went to grab his downed weapon, his form was hit by a spear of ice that shot his head into the floor, knocking him out. Weiss had to move forward quicker than the man thought as he threw a device at her, but only ended up being sliced down the side by Ruby. She shot off in three zig-zag motions, taking out all the gunmen by slicing into their weapons and being knocked down by sheer force of her speed. Weiss, while abhorring killing, wasn't against putting these men in the hospital.

One door burst open with a guy wielding an assault shotgun pointed at them, but saw a shadow form above him. Aiming up he fired a shell at the green giant who dropped from above like an anvil. He managed to partially hit the Chief on the top right portion of his chest but received a nasty elbow strike to the neck, knocking him down to the floor in a daze. He screamed as he registered his collar bone had been snapped, but was promptly lifted off the ground and thrown head first into a wall.

The Spartan effectively slid a foot back and kicked the shotgun at the attacker above Jaune, hitting the man dead in the jaw with the stock. The Kevlar styled man flew back into a wall before grunting. The Master Chief then saw the man roll over to Jaune and try to grab onto him.

Jaune began to panic as he struggled to break free from the man's grip, but managed to accidentally slip the man's mask off and tried to punch him. The bald man underneath the mask shrugged off the punch and knead the boy in the side. Jaune buckled as he felt his side explode in agony by the man's brute force. The man quickly got on top of Jaune, taking his sword and raised it above his head-

-which ended up with him getting socked in the side of the head and straight into a wall. The man felt his nose get busted in by the butt of Nora's hammer, and that was all he felt before the numbing darkness surrounded his mind. He fell limply to the side and made Jaune scream as blood pooled over his face. Jaune pushed the man off before scrambling to his feet. Pyrrha rushed over.

"Jaune, let me look at you." Pyrrha said as she began to give him a visual check up.

"I'm fine. Just-"

"Distracted." The Master Chief told him as he walked over. He picked up Jaune's sword by the handle, giving the hunter quite a fright when he raised it above his head. Jaune recoiled but became slightly calmer when the Chief was only measuring the weight of it by giving it a few good swings. The Chief looked at the fake hunter in training before saying. "Keep your eyes," He tossed the sword back to Jaune who caught it eagerly. "Open." The Spartan stressed that last word to Jaune as he gulped. Looking at his savior, he saw the Chief turn around before talking to his team.

"Make sure to cover the doors down the hall. Team RWBY will surround this perimeter over here." The Chief said to them as he looked over the many clusters of area that could grant as vantage points for snipers. His HUD's scanner was offline and he wouldn't be able to get a beat on any of these shooters, not to mention how many of them there were. He turned to the second shortest of the group, being Weiss and said. "Weiss, I suggest you keep your guard up especially. You're being targeted." He saw the heiress gain a rather perplexed look.

"Me? What could they possibly want with me?" She questioned with a forward look. Ruby looked rather worried, Yang looked more serious than the Chief had ever seen her, and Blake stayed the same. The Chief really didn't know how to answer the question, but was beat when Weiss said.

"Is it the White Fang?" Weiss asked rather rudely as Blake seemed to fidget at their name being mentioned.

A mix of terror and fear nearly consumed her, but she repressed those feelings. She couldn't afford to bring Grimm here. Not now.

"No. Insurrectionists. They've made a deal with them, though." The Master Chief said as he searched around for a few clips of rifle ammo. Knocking the shooters around made them drop all sorts of equipment.

"What kind of deal?" Blake questioned him as she grabbed a few clips for the Master Chief. When the shooters were knocked out they dropped numerous amounts of ammo from their Kevlar packs. She handed him one of the clips as he was faced away from her. He looked at her, then down to the clip in her outstretched arm, which he took gratefully, nodding to her in appreciation. She nodded back before tightening her bow, then looking at the long desolate hallway.

"Nothing's accurate, but drugs." The Master Chief told them. "We have to find Doctor Halsey. She'll know what to do."

"Excuse me, but how will she help when we're being attacked by-" Ruby asked but was cut off by the Chief.

"She's a leading scientist to the UNSC. She can get in contact with my superiors." He said as he began walking back to the hall, before stopping.

"Ruby, I need you to lead me to Ozpin's office."

"Do you think she's there?" Ruby asked to the group of hunters and huntresses.

"Worth a shot." Jaune said. "Should we, uh, set a lock up?"

"If you mean by perimeter then yes. Stay low, the Insurrectionists are known for performing guerilla tactics. As soon as I make contact with Dr. Halsey I will come back here." The Master Chief warned them. His eyes looked over each person once, while his mind reflected on the plan again. Both teams were young and brash. Their personalities were a stark contrast to the members of Blue Team. However when the students of Beacon worked together he was more than confident they could survive. He had seen them fight, fought with them, even went against them. The experience reinforced his thoughts. Insurrectionists armed with UNSC were dangerous, but the two teams could handle them.

"If you need me, call Ruby through her scroll." The Spartan walked down the hall towards the exit, but immediately stopped when someone said his call sign. This time, she didn't say 'Sierra', though.

"Hey, Chief." Yang called out. He turned around and faced her. Yang had her hands down to her sides but watched as they both met. She was wearing her usual flashy outfit that showed much of her skin, and her hair was as shiny as ever. He knew getting distracted was a rookie's mistake but he couldn't hear any noise from the outside but felt his guard higher than ever before. It was the silence that kept him at bay. Yang lowered her eyebrows at him, with that same wide smirk plastered on her face. She looked as if she had an opinion that she wasn't willing to share, but she had listened to what her friends had told her earlier and began. "After this, do you want to have-"

She never got to finish as a door from around the corner exploded and sent wood shards speeding through the air. The Master Chief was directly in front of it and he managed to use his mass to cover the girls behind him as a plume of smoke filled the air. Weiss extended Myrtenaster and let the needle like blade gain a blueish hue to it. In an instant, it sent a barrage of ice crystals to extinguish the flames which created a mass wall of steam.

She walked forward and smirked. "Easy." She spared a glimpse back at the Chief and said. "All clear." She felt like she was actually showing her true potential to him now.

It was the exact opposite though, because the smoke clouded her vision. She couldn't fully see what was lingering behind the flames like Lucifer.

When the Chief saw Weiss, he looked over her to see a shooter holding a grenade launcher pointed at her. The man was tall, standing over 6'7 with an enormous chest plate that held several shells to the grenade launcher. Over his left breast plate was the insignia of the insurrectionist.

Throwing his instincts into action, the Master Chief shot out his right hand and shoved Weiss roughly to the side of the hall, but regretted it when he was felt his chest get imploded by the shell of the casing. His arms armor plating took most of the blast and felt as if they had been shredded. The sheer force stretched out the skin on his arms beneath it. It would leave some dark skin marks where it had nearly ripped.

Weiss flew through the door from the combination of the explosion's blast and the Chief's strength. Her aura shielded her of from the force and the door splintering under her light frame of course, because if she didn't have it on she'd be dead. Her spine or neck would've snapped from flying through a sturdy wooden door like a frisbee. Weiss flew onto a pile of lumber and felt a cloud of dust fly up her nostrils.

When the dust collaborated with the broom closet and in the air, it caused a shockwave. She sat up before spitting out a mouthful of dust. She quickly grabbed her weapon and peered outside the door to hear wood being burnt by a collection of small fires created by the explosion.

Blake who was behind the grenade launcher toting man sped through any more incoming shots he fired at her wildly in the cramped hall. Billows of dust and smoke filled the air and caused the team to erupt in a fit of coughing. With bursts of speed that made her attacker think she was one of many clones he panicked. The attacker was stunned. Just long enough for her to deliver a powerful and quick slice to his back. Blood splattered onto the wall from the wound in his back, and the force behind her slice sent him into the wall crashing like a sack of meat. He quickly fell to the floor in a quick manner and rolled his head to the side, showing his nose that had caved in.

Blake had committed violent crimes before involving battery with numerous people opposing her. She had spilled blood before, not a confirmed murder but still something that would stick to her for the rest of her life.

But still, these people were dangerous. She wouldn't go easy on them. Not if she could help it though.

The Master Chief removed himself from the wall before hearing a clatter of feet rush around him. He began to hear voices of concern before feeling something land on his shoulders. His eardrums must've been damaged because all he could hear was ringing. He felt something touch him and try to shake him up to his feet.

The sounds were all muffled together, until he opened his eyes and saw black boots with red undersides.

"Sierra! Come on Sierra!" Ruby tried to help him up but felt his hand rest on her arm.

"Move." He muttered as he stood up and fired a round past Blake, hitting a shooter coming from the right. Blake threw her head back at him as he gestured to his eyes. He shook his head once more, using the rifle to prop himself up as Yang looked at him with slight bewilderment.

He didn't have aura.

How did he survive that without injury? She was reminded almost instantly that while he didn't have aura, he could still take one hell of a beating like no other. She didn't know her own limits when it came to her aura since her semblance was fused by physical trauma, but she was sure the Chief was close to her level of vulnerability to physical injuries.

Close, not above or same, but close to hers.

Scanning the area he saw Weiss become situated as she brushed off scorch marks on her skirt. She looked up at him with a gleam in her eyes.

He didn't feel great, possible contusion from the blast.

"Let's keep going." He ordered as he moved forward.

"No, you need to stop. Look at yourself." Weiss said, gesturing to the rather large dent to the side of his chest that went down from his neck to his stomach. He observed it, and began to feel the rather deep numbness down their just above his crotch. His chest stung, his stomach felt sore, and right above his chest where his neck was wasn't feeling too particularly good either.

Weiss looked at the unconscious bodies of the attackers. Weiss thought the Chief was much older and assumed he was more experienced than she was. But it was starting to look like he wasn't really thought of being tasked to be with civilians like herself. She felt it was her fault he got hurt and wanted to help him. He saved her after all. She went forward, "I don't think it's safe. We need to-"

"Calm down, Weiss. I'm fine." The Master Chief told her as he shook off the heavy sense of ceaseless confusion that consumed him. Ruby looked over him and believed in his words. This kept her inner self calm.

"How did they manage to get onto the campus though?" Weiss asked him profusely as sweat came down her left eyebrow and onto her scarred eye that she wiped off with a sleeve.

She'd need a bath after this and these clothes would be ruined.

"Unsure. Yang, Blake, I need you to cover the left side for any more of them. Ruby and Weiss will cover from the back." He said to them as he raised his rifle forward.

"But Ozpin's office is straight down this hall." Blake mentioned to the Chief. He knew the teachers would either be fighting off the aggressors or staying inside their offices to call for help.

Catherine Halsey though, he didn't know where she was. He hoped she was fine.

"The shorter way where he came from will be more filled. They'll be expecting us that way. The longer way will have the least." The Master Chief explained to Blake.

"I'm not sure that's a smart move." Blake proclaimed softly. Until Yang came from behind and rested an arm on the ex-criminal's shoulder.

"Listen, Blake, I think we should let him walk into whatever he's got planned." Yang waved off as the Chief took to the left of the hall. Ruby shook her head.

"But Yang, he almost got hurt because of that guy with the grenade launcher... Hey where'd he run off to?" Ruby noticed that the man Blake incapacitated was nowhere to be seen.

All of Team RWBY though blanched when the power to the school shut off.

Leaving nothing but the sound of the flickering fires.

"This isn't good." Weiss muttered as she counted her dust rounds and looked for a light to use. Yang simply used a bit of her semblance and her hair to glow.

"I better follow him, just to make sure he's alright." Yang told them as she left.

"I'm going with." Ruby said to Yang.

"No, it's better if you sit this one out, little sis." Yang advised to Ruby.

"Am not. As leader, I'm allowed to make the rules. And I say I'm going. That's final." Ruby ordered with a pout/authority as Yang sweat dropped. She really considered Ruby a good leader, and sometimes she questioned whether she was right or not. Today was not one of those days.

_'She's... She's trying too hard at this.'_ Yang thought. "Um, alright. I go first though." Yang warned to Ruby lightly as she pulled out crescent rose and took on a determined look.

She was willing to truly impress the Master Chief in anyway necessary!

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

The Master Chief felt he had rounded the same corner for the 40000th time as he crossed his corners carefully. Not only was the power out from within the school but a number of these attackers were trained with heavy weaponry. He didn't know where they had come from and wasn't sure how many of them there were. All he truly knew was that he was the only one on campus who knew how to deal with these type of people.

The Master Chief rounded one more corner as he tried to reboot his scanner, only to be met with another futile attempt. He began to grow worried as he failed to hear less and less come from the school's endless hallways.

_"(Static) You there."_ A rather low tone voice spoke on Chief's com. The voice was rather sticky on the other line and wasn't too clean to hear. It also sounded distorted, like it was disguised. _"It's not time for me to step out of the shadows yet, but I will speak with you for now."_

The Master Chief listened as he lowered his rifle before turning to a wall. He came in from outside and decided to stay inside for CQ. He was aware they'd have an easier time to shoot at him in a more open space.

_"You mustn't lower your guard."_ The voice continued. _"Six weeks of studying your movements and you're already shaking with each corner you turn. So much for the aura you were releasing."_

"Who's this?" The Chief questioned.

_"Names will be exchanged depending on how well you listen to my words. Firstly, you are going to cease any attempts to track this signal. Once the jammers on campus have been disconnected you will not be able to find this location."_

"Get off this com channel." The Master Chief ordered.

_"I will not, you should learn to hold your tongue. I contacted you to say that your attempts of reclaiming the school are futile. Once we have received what we need then we will all be on our way."_

"Who. Are. You?"

_"Your observer. I'm going to learn more and more about you, taking everything that's worthy of note. Your strengths. Your weaknesses. Your secrets. All of this will grant me the necessary components to drag you into the flames of Hell. Where you will fail and die trying. Until then, I'd keep one eye open while I sleep, and any attempt to stop my seeds of planning, I will hit your organization from every side before you even have a moment to turn your head."_ The man's voice lectured.

The Master Chief didn't reply, but instead kept trying to restart his com.

_"By the way, remind Ozpin his old acquaintance is waiting to watch him be torn to pieces."_ The voice finished.

At that moment, the Master Chief came upon a flight of stairs and began to climb them ever so slowly. One foot came slower than the last with each breath he pushed and heartbeat that seemed to grow slower with each said breath. He couldn't bring himself to breath while aiming as moved, not wanting to miss if there was an aggressor.

As he passed by the final step at the very top, a small device by his foot sensed the motion caught within the invisible beam and let out a red light.

Turning his head down to the device that caught his attention, he knew it was something that wasn't built by the school. Something didn't seem right about the way it was placed and initially he wanted to step backwards, but he suddenly felt tap on his rifle. Looking down, he saw something white stuck on the mid stock of his assault rifle. It released a blue current of electricity before his gun was dismantled within his hands.

The gun fell into five separate pieces. Conclusion: all useless now. Or as he heard the marines say, FUBAR.

From above he heard several feet and saw six well-built men drop from above. All wielding weapons in different sorts. No safety harnesses or cables held them or lowered them at a safe speed.

They landed on the ground in a roll and charged him. They moved like rabid curs. None slowing their speed.

The Master Chief took guard first as he moved to the side to dodge a punch before responding with a downward jab to the man's stomach. He pivoted forward when one man grabbed for him around the neck but was thrown over the Chief's shoulder and kicked forward over a mess of bleachers. Another man rushed Chief attempting to tackle him with his weight but got both arms twisted sideways before promptly being slammed into the floor. When one of the attackers rushed him the Chief dodged it by spinning to the side, and caught the man's leg when he performed a reversal kick. The Chief raised his arm up and rushed his elbow down, snapping the man's leg in two, splintering the bones. The man clutched his broken leg while screams of pain exited his mouth.

All at once the four other men attacked with all their might, nearly overwhelming the Chief as he dispatched two by grabbing one in a headlock and kicking the second one dead in the chest, and snapping the first one's neck by flexing his arm's muscles. He ended the third one with a palm strike to the stomach and lifted him up above his head, where the shooter's head was pointed towards the ground, and kicked him dead in the face. He was hit a few times with clubs and the stun rods they carried.

But when he flipped over one's shoulder to avoid being zapped with the stun rod, he was hit in the side by something strong. He looked down to see a dent with smoke exiting out of it, and was hit a few more times. He raised his hands to defend his face and felt one of the Insurrectionists shoot a blade forward at his chest; which snapped in two by the handle. The Chief grabbed the discarded blade hastily before elbowing one of the men behind him, then stabbing the knife down in one of their legs. Right above the knee. The lieutenant of the Insurrection dropped on his knee in pain, trying to pull the knife out. He watched as the broken piece of metal was jammed in his knee, hitting a nerve and more than likely severing an artery. He put both fingers around the top to pull the knife out, but was kneed in the face by the Chief. Causing drops of blood to splatter a few feet away with teeth flying as well.

One of the last few men raced up to slam the stun rod on the Chief's head but felt it leave his grasp. Before he could figure out what happened he buckled down when the wind left his lungs after being punched in the stomach. The Chief felt a fist hit him on the back of his head which he responded by reverse kicking the man behind him and finishing off the first one by slamming the stun rod across the stunners face. The man felt his tactical mask shatter and his jaw crack as he spun to a halt over another body.

He took a few more bullet to the side of his head by one man who was eager to cap the Chief. The last one took a few steps back before rushing off into the hall then left. The Master Chief quickly rushed after the man, but lost track as he entered with a maze of 4 dozen doors.

As the Chief made it into the next part of the hall, the floor beneath him gave way as the wood folded down from his weight. Planks of wood folded in and he felt the weight leave from beneath him. When he saw this he lunged up to grab onto the floor above him. Shoot! He couldn't grab the ledge and and fell back down to the first floor. When he hit the ground he rolled forward he looked around but couldn't get a live reading. He stood up to see if the floor had left an opening, but didn't see where he fell.

_'Odd.'_ Chief thought before trying to access his HUD's com. He couldn't get in contact with RWBY, his superiors, or let alone the school with the bellowing static on the other end.

Without warning, a bright flash erupted from in front of him, and out came seven armed men. Each of them raised their weapons and opened fire at him.

He at that moment could see the bullets head for him. He could have avoided them. Taken any opportunity to move.

Yet for some odd reason. Something felt off about this.

He of course somersaulted to the side and took cover in the side of the main auditorium. He automatically knew something was wrong when he couldn't feel the vibrations of the weapons.

All at the same time, something fell from the ceiling and landed on top of him. Like something very light had wrapped around him. His hands shot out to shove whatever it was to land on him, but he must've been slow when the white thing wrapped around his wrist and then he felt something clamp around his neck. Tightly to the point he was beginning to grow more and more agitated.

What he saw made his blood chill. When the _**thing **_looked right back at him.

A pure white face with multicolored eyes were locked with his. Pink hair that shined like gloss with brown hair that was nearly flawless and smooth like ice cream. Not to mention a big pair of...

Multicolored eyes?

The Chief automatically became stiff when he had vivid memories of someone on the UNSC's watchlist with multicolored eyes. The girl who looked like an ice cream... and made her victims scream before she killed them.

His arms automatically tensed up again when he saw her look over at him.

She gave a smile, an unsettling one that made him look at her with a high alert feeling. She stood still, blinking once and causing her eyes to shift. The Chief felt a small built of pressure around his neck. She frowned at this when she couldn't feel his neck snap, but took on a look of surprise when the Chief grabbed her by the feet and swung her across the room. She landed elegantly on her feet before sitting cross legged on the floor, unbothered by his attack in the least. She was a little irked she didn't kill him that time but wasn't in a rush to leave _just _yet.

She liked to play with her food.

The Chief charged at her to put her into a submission, but didn't anticipate her to quite literally slip right past his extended hand and slunk both legs around his neck. A zip tie exited her side leg zipper and with both hands, she twisted them around both of his wrists before falling back and through his legs.

Neapolitan grinned wider when she saw the Chief struggle to free himself, but lost the smile when she saw him rip the metal wire that should have at least dislocated his arms.

He was strong. She'd have to take a note from that. Not to mention she applied 8x's the pressure it took to break through someone's neck on him and it didn't do anything but made him more angry.

As the Chief got up, he lunged at her again with fists flying, nearly cutting the air with how fast he was throwing them. She stepped back before kicking off the wall and nearly missing a strike that turned the stone wall into crumbs. The Chief reached for a sharp stone before slashing it at her. Her umbrella when she lifted it up and made the stone that smash into it not only crumpled away, but didn't even sent the translucent material. But the force he put into it did do a good job throwing her back.

As she rolled onto the ground a few times she returned to her signature stance. Sitting cross legged while placing her chin on her palm. She wasn't smiling though, not in the playful manner she had just been displaying before. This was a look of annoyance. Her reason was her struggle in attempting to kill the Master Chief. When she committed her murders she toys with her prey before ending their lives quickly. This time she was put to the job to take him out quickly without staying to long.

It had turned out differently though.

The Chief took her eyes off of her when he felt something nearly make him fall forward before he felt the underside of his helmet nearly get pulled off. When he lashed back and smashed the Insurrectionist off of him, he threw his right forearm in guess when another launched a decent aimed kick at his head. He could see more enter the room with an alarming speed pushing them.

He rushed forward as the mercenary behind him fell to the floor and leaned back to catch the end of a steel toed boot from the second man, but nearly became overwhelmed when three more entered the mix.

It was nothing but a struggle between the five. An absolute struggle of dominance in such a small space. When one of them grabbed at the Chief to put him forward into a hold, he fought them off one by one. He kicked up, punched forward, and shoved his way out of a hold. Bodies began to pile the floor as the Chief snapped the bones of his attackers. When another grabbed onto him he had to pry that one off before he felt both his arms locked into place.

Neapolitan surged forward with both feet pounding on the floor and shot up in the air. The Chief's eyes followed her movements, and with precise body motion, he sent one of the men flying at her, which she promptly flipped over before getting a double kick by the Spartan.

The kick almost hit her, most of the hit was absorbed by her umbrella, which cracked the stick holding it together. She slowed herself before somersaulting back to the ground softly. She looked up as her eyes flashed pure white for a second. Her adrenaline was pumping now and she couldn't care less what happened to these goons that Roman hired.

The Chief took a shot to the side of his chest and felt a gust of wind escape his nose.

He wondered if Team JNPR was alright.

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

Team JNPR managed to get into Ozpin's office after the emergency generator in his tower finally kicked in. In a case of emergency like this the only way to get into the building was to have a scroll with a student's ID number and their password. Pyrrha used hers to get in, ignoring her team's plea to stay put like she was told to. Even though she was going against the Master Chief's orders to stay put she wasn't willing to stand by with people at risk of dying. She couldn't stand for that. Nora was up for it, and so was Jaune. Ren on the other hand went against it at first, but finally broke down to the idea after getting a 'boop' to the nose one too many by Nora. Who proclaimed she would keep booping him on the nose until he left with them.

In the end, he did. The boop was far too strong for him.

Nora, impatient at all the waiting, looked at Ren and said. "I think the Chief and you are related."

Ren raised an eyebrow at this as Pyrrha went forward to the desk. "What makes you think that?" Ren asked his childhood friend.

"You and he don't talk a lot. You could be distant relatives." Nora claimed. "He could have pink eyes too ya know."

"But he's from another planet…" Ren said with cock of his head.

All Nora did was nod. "That's why I said 'Distant'. Keep up with me, why don't you."

Ren looked at his feet.

They were _distant_.

"Headmaster, something has to be done about this." Pyrrha questioned with worry to her voice, but received no response.

She was talking to Ozpin, Glynda, and Dr. Catherine Halsey. All of which were glued to a screen. Catherine didn't show any emotion. She looked as if she had seen the same thing uncountable amounts of times and was just watching it like she was reading an old book.

Ozpin looked rather insecure of what he was seeing. He had made many grave mistakes in his life, and today it happened to be watching what he was witnessing.

Glynda looked as if she was watching a poor animal get maimed with a dull knife while tied up. She had been part of the school for some time now and had seen all sorts of horrific things that really changed her. Some bad and little good. It had hardened her through the years to the point she rarely smiled. There was only time for comfort when she saw her peers or students succeed in their studies and or duties. What she was witnessing now was causing quite the opposite effect.

The looks had a different reaction.

But to what?

"This... This is beyond-"

"Amazing." Catherine cut off Glynda who looked at her in disgust. "He was bred to survive, and that is what he's doing."

"Survive?" Glynda ground out. "This is not survival, its barbarism."

Catherine scoffed. "Clearly you haven't been in a war." And thus, the two glared at each other until a voice got their attention.

"Uhhhh, hello? Do you guys know we're here?" Jaune waved his hands. Ozpin noticed them before shutting off the monitor as not to show them what they were seeing.

"Come," the headmaster waved them over. "What is it?"

Pyrrha came forward, a frown marring her face. "Why aren't the teachers fighting off the invaders?"

"Three reasons. One, most of them have taken the week off because they refuse to come back to there school until all the guards are gone. Two, most of the students who are with those teachers don't have any proper substitutes to teach them. Meaning they are either out of school this week or fighting off any of them on campus. I checked the school's only live security feed and they're doing quite nicely fending them off." He told her while glancing back at the screen. "And three, we are running a bit short on students since most of them are being taken out for suspicious activities. That brings us back here to the main concerning issue; where is the Master Chief?"

Pyrrha didn't know how to comply.

Where was he?

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

The Chief rolled one of the shooters onto his back before punting him onto three of the men that were loading their weapons. All three crashed to the ground and were stuck under the heavy man.

Without warning, the doors burst open with several more men running into the amphitheater. Coincidentally, they all ignored the Chief and rushed toward the left exit. Not far behind them came Yang.

"Put em' all out with a _YANG~_!" She chanted as she pumped her arms, making two shells exit her gauntlets with billowing smoke exiting the shells.

The Master Chief scoffed for two reasons.

One, Neo was still here.

Two, that awful attempt at a joke.

Neo frowned as she hid for cover, not wanting to be hit or even seen.

She had plans involving Yang, but now was too early.

She'd do what she was told… for now.

The Chief looked over to where Yang was before saying. "They're getting away."

"Not on my watch their not." She saluted before barging towards where they went.

"Yang!" He yelled. But by the time he said that she was already out of ear shot. When he rushed to the door, it closed with Neo behind it. Her grin widening with each step she took towards the Chief.

He insensitively took a step back, calculating her movements. She kicked over a bench and shot up in the air before revealing a long hidden blade and stabbing down. The Chief managed to pull his hand away from the blade and used the other to reach out for Neo, but was caught again in a scissor kick with her legs. She let go of his neck before wrapping both legs around his shoulder before plunging the knife at his lower side.

The tip of the blade didn't even dent his armor. That was all she could register before he threw himself on his back to squash her, but only felt concrete when she rolled away and sat on his chest. She stabbed again, only this time at his neck, but the knife's edge turned to brittle at the metal's contact.

Neo was instantly thrown off and slammed into the floor when he got up. She tried to kick him again but felt her foot stop mid motion and pull her from the ground and was vaulted into a cluster of wooden benches. Her aura lost a ton of its strength that it was just now being barely held by a thread.

She looked up into his visor as he reached to grab for her, before rolling beneath his legs and wrapping another wire around his neck to his wrists. Before he could even tell what was going on, she had already begun to climb up and vanish through a window. He let out a grunt before ripping the wires off.

Hearing some distant screams down the hall where Yang was, he knew she'd need some help. Turning around he took off to wherever she left.

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

Yang wanted to make sure she didn't kill any of them, so she was only applying a fraction of her strength. Her gauntlets were lethal up close to any feeble nobody's without aura. The last thing she wanted was to snuff out a life, even if that life is in the hands of an insurgent, or whatever the UNSC calls them.

Her strength though was considered unsurpassable by some, but it didn't mean she wasn't allowed to put some of these terrorists in check.

Yang went under a punch by the enforced men before kneeing him the groin. The large man cried like a girl and was slugged in the neck and thrown out of the sun roof above her. As she wrangled two by butting their heads together, she went forward a few steps over some unconscious bodies. "You can all run, hiding won't keep ya safe though." She joked as she jumped back from a gunshot.

The Kevlar man shouted as he realized he was the last one standing. And he had used up all the ammo that was left. Making a sudden right turn of the hallway that pointed to the exit, he stuck a clear tube in his sweaters sleeve before waiting.

Yang came reeling around the corner with hair blazing before shooting off towards him.

"Prepare to meet my fi-"

The man held a hand forward, before clutching his forearm. A loud hiss emitted from his sleeve and a bellowing cloud of white powder shot out. Yang had made the fatal error to launch herself at the attacker, causing the powder substance to go flying directly in her face. Accidently gasping in the substance which coated her lungs and burned her nostrils, she accidentally inhaled a near-lethal dose of PCP and Rumble mixed together, creating a negative reaction to her system. She skidded on her knees before flying face first into a wall, coughing and hacking. Her eyes burned and her nostrils flared. She fell back and rolled onto her stomach while groaning in a burning state.

The Insurrectionist smiled through the red bandanna as the blond huntress who beat up about twelve of his comrades sucked in the experimental PCP/Rumble mix. It was a last call to him if he needed it, but only in small doses. Larger doses could potentially be lethal if taken in too quickly all at once.

He didn't know if she'd have a heart attack or possibly bring the school down with that volley of anger she held onto.

Either way, the Insurrectionist, known as Partch knew his job was done. Leaving Reach to become a full time Insurrectionist had it's rewards. With the discovery of a new planet with new resources and substances that the units could use to their disposal, they were really understand staff right about now.

Now, he had to leave to give the news to his friend.

As he left the building and onto the mongoose parked outside, he didn't see the fires of Yang's hair grow brighter and brighter until the flames could melt steel.

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

The Master Chief came into the room to see Yang's hair completely engulfed in flames. So much so that the air was being lit. Her hair grew so hot that it was almost white. Multiple bodies were surrounding her and he nodded in approval.

She was a handled fighter. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder while she wasn't facing him.

"We did it Yang, you can calm dow-"

She reared her head back and snarled at him before swinging a right backhand. He saw this as he raised both arms in surprise, and was subsequently launched through the wall and outside.

Outside, a janitor who was coming back to Beacon after having his lunch was greeted at the sight of a man flying through a wall. He pushed his lips out before saying. "I never liked working here anyway." With that said, he fled quicker than a flicker.

The Master Chief rolled a few times backwards on the pavement and stopped. He crawled forward a few feet on his hands and knees. He looked up before seeing Yang charge at him again.

"Yang!" He roared as he dodged a few fists from her. He hoped to have gotten some sense into her, otherwise he was going to have to beat it into her.

Her punches were more aggressive, fluid, and wild. Making them feel like bee stings. Her anger seemed to be radiating as the Chief's armor cooling system was going at full force. She kicked at him which he caught and used to his advantage to throw her. She predicted this before pulling him in and spinning him with her own weight then elbowing him in the back of the head.

The Spartan jumped, backflipping to kick her, only to be caught in a barrage of frenzy like punches that only made him soar further and further until he smashed into the school's main fountain. He hit through the statue and rolled again, scraping along the ground as piece of marble rained down.

He leapt backwards to avoid a ground pound punch, which caused a massive crater to surround a ten foot proximity.

The Chief rolled forward holding an arm out to block a shot blast from her, before kneeing her in the stomach and rearing his head back for a headbutt. When this happened, not only did her semblance absorb it, but it only made her angrier. She fell back a few feet and felt blood dribble from her nose, before she snarled again and exploded in energy. As Yang battered against the Chief, she shouted in a frightful anger kneeing him in the groin painfully, and spin kicking him directly in the face.

He didn't know she was this strong, but he swore he felt his brain rattle at that.

"Stand down Yang!" The Chief managed to order out before Yang shot forward and reared a punch back. The Master Chief charged ahead sliding and using his right leg to loop around Yang's ankle and tripping her forward. He rolled on top of Yang then locked his legs between her elbows putting her into an arm lock.

"What's wrong with you! I'm trying to help!" He pressured until Yang let out a primal scream. She struggled against him as he pressed more and more weight onto her.

"Yang!" Cried a voice nearby. The Chief looked behind to see Ruby standing in the hole that Yang created when she punched Chief through. This distraction was long enough for Yang to use her semblance to throw the Chief off of her. He fell back into a column before the rocks nearly collapsed on him. He shook his head as he noticed a looming shadow over him, and hastily rolled out of the way to avoid a rock column from collapsing on him.

He looked over to see Yang pound her fists before she charged him again.

"Yang!" The Master Chief yelled as he caught both of her wrists. "Listen to me, you're going to kill someone!" This fell to deaf ears as she thrashed around, before overpowering him. She twisted his arm into an attempt to grapple, but he arched his back to yank her overhead to which she slapped into the ground before she recharged herself and launched both fists forward; resulting in a defining surge of kinetic energy which sent Chief flying, and with an added shout she discharged he was propelled even faster through a tree.

He pulled up through the thick pieces of lumber before seeing smoke, and seeing Yang's hair was causing a fire. As she neared Chief, her feet were suddenly frozen.

Yang looked down outraged as her feet refused to move. She looked back to see Weiss pointing her Myrtenaster at her; but never saw the green Kevlar fist flying at the back of her head.

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

'These students will be the death of me.' Was the thought of the Glynda Goodwitch as she repaired the school's foundation from Yang's anger.

Ozpin glanced again at the devastation once more, grimacing at how one of his students created such havoc on his campus. The police and UNSC officials were on scene asking for answers by the students.

"This is idiotic." Glynda breathed out while eyeing one of the UNSC military officers that had been one of the few spared of being brutalized. The weapons and equipment they carried really took the name 'peace' out of their name. There was one sole reason the military and police were to be two separate branches of individuals.

The military's main purpose was to defend against and launch engagements towards any at all enemies of a single nation.

The police were to defend the people of the nation from writhing from each other. However, when the military becomes both, then it seemed the enemies of the state become the people they were trying to defend.

The Master Chief sat off to the side while checking Yang's vitals. He was on one knee and waiting for the medic to arrive. He managed to go straight through her aura and pushed enough force to knock her out fully. He was thankful the punch he put in didn't break her neck, and was thankful the damages weren't too severe.

As he checked Yang over again, he kept seeing some type of powder around her nose. He could tell it was some sort of dust powdered hallucinogen that could affect her in this way.

"This is-" Blake began walking onto the scene, but was cut off by Ruby's voice.

"Is she gonna be alright?" She questioned in worry.

"She'll live. But she'll need to be restrained until she wakes up." He replied. Blake looked over the devastation that was being replaced as quickly as possible, and then looked at the Chief, who was in no better shape.

"Are you fine?" She asked him. "I saw you were pulling your punches." She noted with a bit of ease. If the Chief wanted to kill her, he wouldn't have taken it easy.

"Pulling your punches? Why would you do that?" Ruby asked the green giant. She knew Yang was as tough as they came, she knew this from many previous occasions Yang let her anger get the best of her. That being boys, rules, adults, and the local gossip involving her.

The Chief didn't answer her question, but instead kept his head straight and his eyes centered towards her. "I'm alright." He lied. He wasn't tired, but his muscles hurt like hell. His augmentations could improve him beyond abilities one could imagine, but he wasn't invincible. He'd been thrown around like a piece of tinfoil. He was angry that he was taken like an amateur twice on the same day.

He needed to figure out a way to quickly take quick action against her if one of the hunters/huntresses became out of control.

The Spartan glanced over to Ruby before seeing JNPR come onto the scene.

"Chief." Pyrrha greeted. Jaune stared at Yang before asking.

"So... What did we miss?" He joked lightly.

"Not cool." Ruby grumbled.

"Nothing, it was all a distraction." The Chief replied. "Whoever it was, they're gone."

Two large men in white came onto the scene via Pelican, and rushed over to Yang. They loaded her onto the stretcher and took her into the school, more than likely to the infirmary.

Ruby stood by and watched the super soldier come up. She looked up to him and said. "I'm sorry Yang hurt you... Again." She added the last part with a groan.

"Again?" Ren questioned as he came to them.

"Ummm, long story?" Ruby suggested without revealing too much.

"Very long story." Blake replied.

"Semi-book long." Weiss chatted. She suddenly felt a cold gaze studying her. She turned to see a familiar golden visor being the culprit. "Is there something you need?" She questioned.

"Thanks for the assistance Miss Schnee." Chief 'appreciated' her hand.

Weiss raised a brow at the mannerism the soldier displayed, it was a bit off for her to be praised by someone with the strict military behavior. She grew up with it since her sister was in the special forces of Atlas, but at the same time had a kinder side. The Chief was like her in a way. Not that she would ever mention it

"You're welcome." Weiss said with a rare show of humility. "I do have to say, though, you took more than I've ever seen her dish out. You're lucky to be awake."

"No, I'm not, besides, we all make our own luck." He spoke with Blake half smiling at the scene. She was glad no one was hurt, her friends was alright, and the issue was being taken care of. Not to mention her secret was safe. After hearing these men were associated with the White Fang she was afraid it would be linked back to her. She was thankful though no suspicion about her was raised.

"Hmmmm, this would have been much better with some popcorn." Ozpin noted as Glynda finished repairing the school. She rubbed her forehead with her sleeve. She was going to need a cold herbal bath after this with three shots of tequila. She didn't care if she got drunk and or hungover.

Somewhere in a mountain cottage, an old dusty crow sneezed in the face of a young woman.

Glynda shook her head. "These children need disciplining. But our security needs to be-"

"Strengthened." Ozpin finished for her, before seeing Glynda begin again.

"Re-examined." Glynda spoke harshly. "I never trusted any of these UNSC men from the start. Some of them weren't even UNSC to begin with."

"I know Glynda." Ozpin agreed. He didn't have much political power in the sense of deciding what happened within his school, but who was appointed to defend it was up to the students themselves. If anyone had a say of who was in charge of security then it would be up to his old friend, James Ironwood. Or his other contact, Qrow Branwen.

However, he didn't know where that dusty old crow was at the moment.

Time would tell, though. It always does.

The Master Chief was attempting to make contact with any UNSC operatives within the area, but unfortunately there were still jammers on the campus from holding him to do so.

"I have to go." John said quickly.

"Wait, you can't just leave." Weiss gestured to Yang.

"She'll wake up with a headache, besides that she'll need plenty of fluids to drown out what in her system." the Chief replied.

"Do you know what made her go... Savage?" Blake questioned.

"Yes. A mixture of PCP and Rumble." the Chief answered.

"PCP?" Ruby questioned.

"PCP, I've heard of it." Blake remembered. When she was in the White Fang there was scenes of substance abuse. A ton in fact. She was part of the White Fang and their choices of housing were areas where children shouldn't have been, and she knew what life was like for drug addict. It was sad and horridly depressing seeing someone wither away from the toll it took on people's bodies. "It's an anesthetic drug that causes behavioral effects. Depending on how much the dosage is." Blake read from her mind on a medical book she came across once.

"Now that you mention it, some of the guys dropped a lot of white powder on the floor." Nora thought. "For a minute, I thought it was flour you put in pancake mix! Good thing I didn't eat it!"

'Yes, good.' The Chief thought. He'd never seen Nora fight but he knew she was considered Peter Port's favorite student. Which in his eyes was a scary thing. Not to mention Nora's weapon was a grenade launcher/power hammer. The minimal damage Yang caused could have been far worse with that weapon in her hands.

He looked over to Ruby, Blake, and Weiss before saying one word. "Goodbye." With that, he left to his living quarters.

The Master Chief needed to get to the bottom of this. He wasn't sure where to start on finding the Insurrectionists locations, but was very sure on where to start on finding leads.

But first, he had to find Dr. Halsey.

She knew what to do.

_[Sometime in the near distant reality]_

_"This wasn't supposed to happen." Taiyang murmured while staring at the filthy ground. His body was battered beyond hell, with cuts and bruises littering his well-formed arms and over his tattoos. One of his eyes had a bandage over it and the side of his face had a few spatters of blood. He had a few cuts on his face as well as blood splatted over his mouth. _

_Not his blood though._

_"You kept pushing yourself and trying to protect everyone. And all I did was kept pushing you. Halsey was the root of all of this. You were a child ripped from his parents. A child who didn't have anyone to care or love for them when they were most scared." At this point Taiyang felt a stream begin to form on his face. Everything that had occurred in the last 53 hours tore the trust on Remnant in half. The SDC main headquarters blowing up, the island of Menagerie calling a war against humans, and the UNSC's doomsday device almost turning Remnant into a fire-hell. Then the attack on Haven and leaving 400,000 dead from the planet's plates shifting without warning._

_And then there was Adam Taurus, who framed the Chief by making him murder a city councilman's children playing in the buildings nursery. Which left him enough time to release the virus he had created, and began mutating all the Grimm. Causing them to become even more powerful and voracious. Another act that was pinned on the Master Chief as an act of terrorism. Since all the troops from Atlas had to be mobilized there wasn't much to guard the main strongholds in Atlas, leaving it for the taking to the White Fang._

_And then the Covenant came._

_After that everything changed._

_"All you had to do though was to stay out of this. It wasn't worth it. All you had to do was not help!" Taiyang yelled out the last part. "It, it wasn't worth it."_

_In front of him, less than four feet away, was the corpse of John-117._

_His body upon notice sported several lacerations within the armor's frame, both light and deep. Dents were everywhere, some of which nearly looked hollow. He had a multitude of bullet wounds, tripled in some places with dried blood that had spilled out._

_He laid on his back, fully decked in his Mjolnir, minus the helmet though. His face was deathly pale as his lips seemed to have the only bit of color. Albeit the color was an unhealthy hue of purple from being deceased and unresponsive for half a day to. The left side of his face was bruised badly with bumps prevalent that stuck up. Scratches were carved into his lips with dry blood sticking down his chin. His eyes were closed with the left one nearly being swollen up._

_It had taken all of the teams to separate him from Blue Team, before they were able to lay the drop on him._

_He took down 2 teams single handedly, but soon became disjointed and easily predictable. It took Qrow to stabilize him by his legs and Raven to hold his one arm down before Taiyang beat the super solider into the pavement._

_Far enough to rattle the Spartan's brain into pudding._

_Taiyang was now paying his respects to the fallen warrior, with one following a cause that wasn't worth it._

_"There was two victims: The person at the end of the barrel of the gun and you." Taiyang told the Chief as he got up from his seat._

_"The roads a long one... But Yang will learn." Taiyang muttered while looking down at the helmet in his hand. Glancing over the features, it was barely being held together. Shards of metal stuck out and in with the visor being completely shattered. Remnant was a crumbling wasteland after the UNSC came to this world, but the Chief had brought something to them that wasn't what the UEG promised._

_A torch to freedom._

_"She'll learn... And eventually, we'll make who was responsible for this pay." Taiyang promised while placing the helmet back on the Spartan's chest._

_"Goodbye." He picked at his words while leaving. No more than a few minutes later, Yang came into the room. She looked tired and had a loss attention as of right now. When she saw the Spartan she had seen all those months prior, it brought tears to her eyes._

_"Hi John." She said to it before closing the door behind her._

_**AUTHORS NOTE: I had to stop writing for a plethora of reasons but I'm still active so don't worry. Leave a review of your thoughts.**_

_**Also, yes. I do know that titanium is the weakest of any magnetic metals. I've learned my mistake and will be fixing it eventually. **_


	16. Bewail my Veracity

DISCLAIMER/ I don't possess legal rights to Halo or RWBY

* * *

Chapter XVI: Bewail my Veracity

* * *

"Take responsibility for your own happiness, do not expect people or things to bring you happiness, or you could be disappointed."

― Rodolfo Costa

* * *

A few hours later

The Master Chief had gone back to his home to find it in complete ruins. The small living quarter that had been installed to the school that was going to be an indefinite for his stay for an assortment of reasons, was now gone. Now laid a weathered down structure.

His home had actually been given more modifications where his own armor supply was given in order to be quickly distributed to him when drastic times were called. A system of cybernetic arms to dismantle and reassemble his armor back onto his body even with a supply of five suits. That was no more now. It was nothing more than a hole in the ground from a tunnel they had dug up underneath it. Wires and rock were cut through by a hole that was blasted in, then moved away to be pulled out.

Which to him was absolutely unbelievable since there was a foot of steel lined in between. They'd cut right through it as if it were butter. He'd seen the Insurrectionist use powerful drills on some of the asteroids they'd made homes on. Meaning their way of entry was already planned from the start. It was scary a thought since the only ones who knew of his home's schematics were the engineers and the guards stationed to see the project be done.

In the end, all his armors that were installed in the home were gone. Stolen. 'This is a problem…'

It had to be one of them who ratted him out. One of the guards, marines, ODSTs, or corpsmen that was in league with the White Fang, the Insurrectionists, or spies sent from the SDC. They were still under watch after being caught making some questionable decisions with the Insurrectionists. What was stopping them from fully being investigated was unknown to the Master Chief. He'd find out though and get to the bottom of it. For if he didn't, it would either result in his termination or some sensitive data to ONI being breached.

The only things that weren't touched were his own personal belongings, and his monitor with the data drive still in it. This was a planned operation to coax him out. They wanted him to think they were after Weiss Schnee. His reasons boggled him until he remembered from earlier. How is it that two White Fang members would be alone in the woods with no one else, or how come their scroll wasn't on a more secure server? Why two, though? Why not a platoon or even a brigade?

It was all planned. They just made their own men expendable at the price of credits. The Chief scratched his head earlier trying to sum up everything that was going on now. His mission would be altered since Weiss wasn't a mission priority, or even Adam at this point. Now it mattered on who was a bug inside the system, and where all his armor went to. He thought of all this as he made his way to Dr. Halsey's sector in the school. It was a long walk through the near endless labyrinth of halls and fields. He had received a message to meet her there for some personal information to be passed on over to her. The reason why he didn't talk to her over a scroll or data link was because their system could potentially be tapped into without them knowing.

He was certain she could fix it, but it would require time.

Time was something they didn't have. The reasons they might not have time could be the ever approaching threat of the Covenant, the conspiring of the Insurrectionists and the White Fang and so on.

However, he also had another obstacle in his way...

"What?" The Chief questioned with the lack of authoritative tone he always carried when on a mission. He had taken off his helmet to see what was stoning off on his face, but was spotted by Glynda Goodwitch by surprise. She had caught up with him by entering back into the building to find him. She didn't look like she was in a happy mood. She stood with a rigid stance and her face was furrowed outward.

He was at first headed toward his living quarters to plan his next move, but was beaten to it by Glynda instead. Right now though what she was saying, or just said a few seconds previous stopped the Master Chief dead in his tracks.

"Be it as it may, I don't care what the law states or how powerful your people claim they are." Glynda stated defiantly. "You have absolutely no experience when it comes to training or conducting speed to teamwork among younger peers. I can't allow you to be assigned to which you aren't qualified for."

"Miss. Goodwitch, the guards weren't ours. I can fully assure-"

"I don't want to hear it." She cut him off abruptly with her voice getting louder. "The year isn't a quarter of the way over, barely even that, and already the damages are topping the millions. The police haven't arrived because they aren't even allowed in. I feel this is the end to my own freedom. I can't even contact anyone through my own scroll, and I'm a teacher!" Glynda's voice hit John's eardrums with increasing force. "Deceiving the public with so much dishonesty is beyond scandalous!"

The Master Chief wavered his helmet under his right arm. "That isn't my problem. Yang's anger, that's my problem. If she hadn't gone against my orders then the ones who did this would've been caught." He then added. "We could have gotten answers. I could have gotten them to talk." He told her since he was adept in 'procuring' information.

"Really? You're blaming a first year, yet you yourself refuse to back down from fighting with the students? I saw what you did with Mr. Winchester in the forest. If you think for one second you're going to be condoning violence with another student then you have another thing coming to you." Glynda pointed at him with her wand, which he promptly pushed away.

"And what did you see?" He pushed back.

"Everything." Glynda spoke callously like the edge of sandpaper. "Ozpin let Mr. Arc off the hook, but I didn't. The way I see it he should be expelled from Beacon and face criminal charges for plagiarism and fraud." Glynda exclaimed. "And you should be held accountable for withholding information against the teachers and Beacon."

"Then do it. I agree he needs to face consequences for lying, but he made the right decision to stay and face the Grimm. Even with Cardin's blackmailing." the Chief told her. These were some minor, but unethical actions stirred up by Cardin and his team. The Chief wasn't going to point it out since he figured the teachers and staff could, but to his amusement they didn't. It was ironic in a way, it always seemed the good get blamed while the bad get away without repercussions of their actions.

"The odds were against him, I just evened out those odds." The Chief grunted to Glynda.

Glynda blew a puff of air out of her nose like a huff and turned her head to the side. "Petty squabble is all, but yes," She looked back and up to his gaze. "I suppose there is that fact as well, yet Ozpin himself isn't willing to push any of his students to more severe punishments." Glynda agreed with him partly. She wouldn't have any problem giving suspensions to the students, however Ozpin had an odd sense of humor when it came to punishing the students. He simply wouldn't. Why? She didn't have a single clue.

"Overlooking a punishment will lead some to handle it differently." The Master Chief noted, with Glynda nodding again.

"It may, but that isn't my problem." Glynda waved off. "If one cannot bear to live with consequences, then he cannot bear the burdens of being a Hunter." She claimed as the Chief's arms crossed.

"You're a head combat huntress training future protectors. It's a heavy part on you. You'll send them out there." He then added while leaning down to her level, "and what they do with what you taught them is on you." He ended his sentence harshly. The level of security permitted to Beacon was mostly untrained

"Either way, I cannot allow you to teach here in this facility. I don't care which bureaucrat I have go through in order to make sure that you're not made a teacher here."

"Why are you doing this exactly?" The Spartan-II asked. There was no concern in his tone, like how a usual young man would feel when being yelled at. It was only blatant curiosity.

"You. You UNSC have brought nothing but trouble since you made your presence known. Ever since it was made known you were on the school campus, we've had a 22% drop in first years. The school isn't making nearly as much lien as it used to and these laws. These horrid laws have been nothing but pain and misery to deal with." Glynda listed off. "Weapon control, we've never had that type of regulation since the first Great War. All it brought was crime, higher taxes-"

"Stop. If you want to talk about issues, contact Orez or MY other superiors. I have nothing to say to you." The Chief told her off as he began walking away while slipping his helmet over his head. Glynda fumed behind with her teeth showing and her fingers twitching. She stopped him by zipping to the very front of him again.

"You have some nerve to-"

"I said stop." The Chief said to her more calmly.

"Why? Should I go on to tell you that you're taking away our freedom! It's taking jobs and businesses away. They're sending people into the streets and moving others outside of the kingdoms. It's too dangerous out there to live! Can you imagine being forced out of your home by people? I surely can't in a million years. It was always the Grimm to destroy lives, break families apart, and then there's the military. Many, many families have lost something important to them because of war. War escalated by the military, the Grimm, it's all madness we have to live with. I'm through with losing to them. Through with losing BECAUSE of them!" Glynda blurted out nearly in the Chief's face.

He didn't move, didn't blink, he only breathed. "I'm only doing this because I've already lost people that were important." He told her without thinking of a better comeback.

Glynda, not thinking spoke without missing a beat. "What do you know about loss? I'm old enough to be your mother. Being a huntress means leaving one day and dying the next. Or in my case losing student after student each year. I'm the one who has to authorize the letters to be sent to their homes! Do you understand how difficult that is for me? It's how it's always been and always will be. You men all think the same, especially when you have the superiority complex because you're in the military. Thinking it's a measuring game." She finished while watching little to no emotion faze under his eyes.

Glynda was not a tragic person and would not let her emotions get the better of her. But when her school and entire career as a defender and teacher of future defenders was in jeopardy she was going to lose it. Not because of her, but from the losses she had sustained in the past. The kind that was partly due to the blame of both man and Grimm. Man from trying to silence truth, and Grimm to become the painful truth.

The Chief took a deep breath and glanced down, thinking over his words very carefully before managing to snag an idea. Then he looked back into the teacher's gleaming large green eyes and said. "It's been a year and two months since I lost my best friend." He said to her as she seemed rather unexpected, but didn't interrupt him. Her eyes steadied on him, and her chest stayed still.

The Chief went on. "He was my brother in arms. I didn't know my parents, and when I joined, He, Kelly, and another member in my unit were all I had. He was my only real friend in the Navy, because I and the others were seen differently. He saved me and died protecting my team. He gave me that hope we could win. It was his sacrifice that got me here." He then took another breath when he looked down, then back into her eyes. "You can't call me superior, because I can die. He died to keep me from dying. I almost did. Recently."

"You did?" Glynda questioned with a bit of surprise.

"Yes. Before, I was deployed on Harvest, I got shot. Right here." He pointed above his heart. Glynda stared at the Chief's chest, noting with what he told her that the bullet had hit him somewhere vital. Death would surely follow to those who were stuck anywhere even close to the heart. The chest in that area was a frenzy of arteries, nerves, muscles, lungs, the spine, and more importantly the central nervous system. To get hit there risked a number of substantial health concerns.

Yet here he was. Standing, breathing, and had just personally delivered thirty-seven Insurrectionists to their unfortunate prison sentence.

Glynda studied the Chief's lower in guard form. Taking notice that he seemed more distant than usual. He raised his head up to her eyes and continued. "It was my first. My first near fatal injury." He stopped to collect his thoughts before going on with a more heated tone. "It cost me my rendezvous point with my team. They were waiting. They got overwhelmed because I wasn't there. When I woke up, they were gone." He stopped to turn his head at the school, examining the portraits of teachers who went to this school and noted Glynda was in a few of them. He looked back at her and added. "You don't get to tell me that I don't know what loss is, Because I wake up every day without them and am constantly reminded of my failure whenever I see a team of students here. Everything I've tried to do was for the better of my team, but it only took them away. I'm all that's left because of my actions, my mistake. If this isn't loss, then I don't know any more than these students."

Chief had it with civilians today. To him, Glynda was not only a civilian, but a goading one to boot.

Glynda sucked in a breath and put her hands together below her waist. She kept a shaky grip on her crop while trying to calculate a set of words. What have I done? She thought as she stared at her and the Chief's feet which were only feet apart. She looked back into his visor before saying.

Glynda knew he wasn't saying this to make her feel bad for him, but saying it so she could understand his standpoint. "I'm sorry, Spartan. I was disbelieved at what you had been through." She told him as her gaze fell back down at the floor again. She truly felt awful now. "If you would like to, I'd like to speak to you more. To understand what you're going to be making the students go through."

"That can be arranged." He agreed. "I wanted to have it earlier, but that's not going to work now."

"Well, if anything I'm truly apologetic. I've undervalued your time here with our students and I've greatly reduced my earlier expectations of you. Please, in the future, could you forgive my ramblings but it has been one year that will go down in history as-"

"Unforgettable?" The Chief suggested.

"Unfavorable, but noteworthy." Glynda answered him. "Back to the training with the students, I wanted to also inform you that your records were processed and seen as favorable."

He nodded at the news. "Is there anything else I should know, ma'am?"

"No, that's all. I'm needed elsewhere, so I'll see you soon." Glynda then left rather briskly. He felt a nasty taste enter the back of his throat and decided he needed to get back to where he was going. As he rounded the corner he felt a chill run up his spine. The Master Chief looked towards the end of the hall before seeing a familiar face.

Coco Adele.

She was smiling and waving at him. The beret wearing girl came to him and was being followed by a few other people he didn't recognize.

"S'up." Coco greeted.

"Coco." He said out loud, enough for her and the other students to face him.

"Hey Chief, meet my teammates." She introduced. "This is Team CFVY. CFVY, this is the lughead I talked about." She began as the Chief looked over at her with an undefended stance. With the team looking at him in interest at this otherworldly soldier. They've seen Marines and ODSTs, but this one stood out, and they didn't mean just in height. "And don't bother asking for his real name, he won't tell."

"You're second years?" He questioned before noticing the halls were still under lockdown. "You shouldn't be here." He told her.

"To your first question, yes we are. I would like to say it's an honor meeting you." The taller one said. Dark shaven hair sitting on a sculpted face with skin the color of being under the sun for months. His height was surprising, just touching 7'0", with some very impressive muscles to go along with it. His entire left arm was covered in a scaled like emerald colored armor. It looked both intimidating and heavy, somewhat similar to Chief's own. The rest of his clothes were composed of a light green robe wrapped around his frame with a brown leather belt holding it together.

"Oh, now is that an order? Because usually I prefer to be the dominant one." She replied with a voice too full of herself.

"In this case, yes. School's under 48 hour lockdown until they get to the bottom of this." He expressed.

"Yeah, heard about the attacks." The dark skinned boy whose arms were littered with scars said. "Seems like pretty bad news for anyone in the UNSC."

"Quit busting his balls, Fox, he's kinda nice once you get past all that military jarhead show." Coco claimed to her teammate who shrugged his shoulders.

"Excuse me?" The Chief asked before looking around. "Where is the rest of your team?"

"My, you want to know everyone so quickly. You haven't even said hi to Fox or Yatsuhashi yet." Coco cooed to the Chief.

The Chief faced the smaller male whose eyes were deathly white. No iris or anything. Just a blank and near endless stare. It reminded him of the pictures of Neapolitan.

"So, you're the Chief? Coco's said a lot about you." The dark skinned teen murmured.

"Has she now." The Chief chimed in.

"Yeah. Something about your ass being questionably firmer than our teammates'?" Fox joked lightly with his arms crossed

"Now, Foxy, I didn't say such a thing." Coco laughed while slugging Fox in the shoulder. A bit too hard as the Chief could nearly feel the hit striking Fox and his ears weren't the only ones to catch the smacking sound that rung out in the hall. "I think Velvet was the one who said that."

"I'm pretty sure it was you." Fox told her as Coco lost her smile.

"Fox... I'm going to break everything you love." Coco joked in a rather unhealthy manner to the blind boy. "Say Chief, wanna help us with an errand?" Coco questioned quite confident with it filling her voice. "We have a bit of an issue with another team and would like some back-up."

"I don't have time." He told her. "I have priorities."

"Oh come on, Chief, I know you're gonna help us with the next coming years. And besides, no one's gonna get hurt." Coco whined with a shrug of her shoulder and a carefree tone. "Not too badly hurt. Getting to understand or make some close bonds with the UEG is important, so that's why we wanted to meet with you."

"How do you know this?" The Chief asked quickly. His exact arrangement to be introduced to the students as an instructor wasn't to be made until a set up date.

"One of our instructors told us." Yatsuhashi told the armored man. "We need your help for this."

The Chief tilted his head a bit, an instructor? "Which instructor?" He questioned with his curiousness getting him.

"Professor Peach," Fox answered. "Not exactly my favorite teacher of the bunch, but one of last to make any stupid decisions."

"What?" the Chief asked them.

"Just follow us." Fox said. He gestured to the hallway and the Chief looked down into it.

He knew he'd regret this later.

"How long will this take?" The Chief questioned unsurely.

"Less than ten minutes, pinky promise." Coco said as she looped her arm around his, managing to tug him. This action surprised him since it he was in armor that weighed close to a thousand pounds. Coco though didn't seem to mind the weight and felt stronger than she looked. He should've known this since some of the varying students of this school could deal and handle massive amounts of damage that could cripple or easily kill the strongest men and women in the UNSC.

"This'll be a great way to start a beautiful day at Beacon." She said to the Chief.

"We were attacked and taken by surprise. I don't know how that's good."

"The element of surprise could have been ours, if we had joined the lesser evil." Yatsuhashi said. "I do not feel safe with guns pointed down at us. These soldiers do not help my faith in my strength."

"I start to feel I get the poetic rambles from you better than my art class." Fox said with his usual upbeat tone. The Chief looked at him for a second and locked his eyes again with the countless gashes and rigid claw marks. The slashes seemed to go all the way for miles. Unsettling for the Chief for he didn't have even HALF as many scars. The most noticeable ones he had were the ones for the augmentations, a training accident, and the one he got from being shot point blank from a Needler rifle. That one shattered and left a nasty scar.

"Monsters come in all shapes and forms." Yatsuhashi murmured.

"Sometimes he likes to talk in verses when he isn't fighting, or he just meditates." Coco told the Chief as she let go of his arm. "We're here."

The Chief looked at the door number, it wasn't one he recognized.

"Whose room is this?"

"You'll see." Coco then pressed the doors side panel and hit the button. A few seconds passed and the door opened to reveal... Russel Thrush.

The Mohawk teen rubbed the fear from his eyes from the earlier attack, but was quickly replaced with terror as he saw the last people he'd expect on such short notice.

Team CFVY, and the Master Chief.

"So," Coco began as she leaned to the side of the door frame. Yatsuhashi stood there like Lucifer himself with eyes burning in hatred and his entire form vanished into darkness. Fox crossed his muscled arms and lifted his chin up. Showing he wasn't going to turn the cheek.

And the Chief? He stood there with the least amount of hate being pushed towards the boy. He'd already been informed of being in trouble with apprehending them, but decided a visit to them now was out of the question. He sure knew leaving now wasn't an option.

Coco lowered her sunglasses with one finger and asked nicely. "I'd like to speak to your team, right now."

"Uhhhh, they're not here." Russell squeaked out. "What do you guys want?"

"To say something to your team." Fox said as his fist lashed out and caught Russel dead center in the face, causing him to fly back in his room.

"Hey!" Velvet shouted as she ran out from nowhere. "You guys didn't meet me at the room! And you left me alone at the bathroom!"

"We got a little busy Vel, say hi to Chief." Coco gestured to the tall metal man. Velvets eyes grew wide when she saw him.

The Chief shook his head.

Down the hall, it was a different scenario...

Yang, who had woken up just a few minutes later, was under the watch of a nurse. Yang was in a little worse for wear. Her aura levels jumped back up when she was hooked up to an emergency reserve in the nurse's office and her semblance had actually managed to push the rest of the PCP out of her system. The rumble mixture though was causing some nasty side effects when trying to leave.

By projectile vomiting and serious watery bowel movements. It wasn't pretty…

She was in a rather nasty state of anger, and released an unpleasant moan as she tried to loosen her wrists. To be safe she was bound to the table to make sure she didn't hurt anyone or herself for the time being. She looked up at the only company she had and muttered. "When will this stop."

The school nurse, a middle aged lady replied. "Sooner than you think."

Outside the room, stood Teams JNPR and RWB (Minus Yang) who all held accountable looks of mild despair. Feeling bad for her dilemma. The other was mixed feeling after today's destruction and overall lack of sympathy. Most of the school's faculty were pointing fingers at the UNSC for their lack of screening on who was guarding the school. They were even asking why they needed to be guarded at all! If they needed to be guarded, and have these higher weapon restrictions then they were planning something malicious to overthrow them.

This was a claim from the students who were being pulled out of the school.

"You think she would've nodded off after taking that beating." Weiss announced to them, momentarily breaking them out of their daze and confusion.

"Yang's semblance makes it so she gets stronger after each strike." Ruby explained. "The only way to stop it if she gets too... Uh, emotional, or tired." Ruby stated without saying 'Crazy'. "And if she somehow loses consciousness also. She's not-"

"-Very smart. She ran off when she knew there was danger." Blake said. The team of JNPR looked at her and listened. "She put everyone at risk."

"She's a thrill seeker." Ruby told Blake with a nervous smile.

"That's a scary thing." Blake stressed. She looked over at Pyrrha and noticed the long distance stare.

"At least we know that we're safe." Jaune summed up. Weiss scoffed at that.

"Safe? Safe!? They snuck in on campus dressed as those soldiers that swore to defend us. I'm not so sure we'll ever be safe if the UNSC is involved." Weiss explained. "I've never seen this much destruction since a train robbery all those months ago." Weiss said as Blake sucked in a stiff breath.

"I agree with you." Blake agreed silently as the door to the nurse's office opened.

"The only thing that would be best for Miss Xiao Long is to rest. You can speak to her for the moment, but not for too long." The nameless Doctor who didn't have much to say left towards the lobby.

"I'm going." Weiss left as she grabbed Ruby by the arm.

"W-wait, I wanna see Yang." Ruby whined. She was given a different peace of mind when Weiss gave her a tired glare.

"It's all good, Rubes, I'm fine. See." She gestured to her movements, the non-bowel ones.

Ruby didn't believe her but Weiss kept a firm grip on Ruby's cloak. "No. You have to study for an assignment the size of Vacuo and you haven't even started it." Weiss reminded Ruby as she drug her off by her cape. That left Pyrrha with her team and Blake to watch the two bicker on and off back at each other.

"We'll meet you back at our room, Pyrrha, my hands hurt." Jaune told Pyrrha as he and Ren with Nora left. Leaving Pyrrha and Blake alone.

Pyrrha knew little of Blake. She never really took much time to talk for reasons concerning about her anti-social attitude towards everyone. All she knew, or what she had heard was that she and the Master Chief had a great way of expressing their distaste for each other. In the manner of speaking, she was thinking strictly of the murmurs of students talking about her brawl with the Chief.

She didn't want to know more, fearing it would be too scandalous.

"I'm sorry, Blake right?" Pyrrha asked. Her mind was a storm, and trying to remember Blake's name was like trying to exit the storm brewing.

"Yeah," Blake began surely while not fully engaging in the conversation nicely. She had seen the look on Pyrrha's face once before… on another person. Someone who had seen something that wanted to unsee it. A look of disaster that had been caught in front of them. They would attempt to block out the thoughts by appearing okay, like putting a mask over their face. But it wouldn't last forever, the mask would slip off and show what they were truly feeling underneath.

Blake caught a glimpse of it.

"You and the Chief went into the forest to train?" Blake asked.

"Yes, that's what was supposed to happen." Pyrrha muttered the last part, but not softly enough so Blake wouldn't hear her. The non-human looked at the champion of Sanctum in wonder.

"Was?" Blake questioned. Now she knew something was up, whenever the Master Chief had been involved there was usually a disaster. While she had been trying to sympathize with him, since she was in the beginning stages of trying to let go of hate that had been keeping her up at night. She was still in doubt of him and his course of actions.

"Believe me, I didn't want it to happen it was so sudden. He left so quickly to catch them, and when he did..." Pyrrha began in a bit of a frantic tone. Her hands became increasingly cold in her gloves as with her legs beneath her short battle skirt.

"Who did he catch?" Blake interrogated Pyrrha.

"White Fang members. Two of them." Pyrrha didn't flinch at Blake's boldness.

"White Fang?"

"He caught them... and he killed them." Pyrrha almost gasped at the last part. The fact she had witnessed a murder was one thing, two of them would keep her away from the Chief for a while. Above all, it was the last thing she had expected from the Master Chief at his latest motives with her around. While she wasn't the only one to face discrimination or have heartless intentions like her past relationship with Adam. It was still disturbing to her to hear about it.

"Why did he do that?" Blake cross-examined. Her memories were streaming back to the day she first crossed paths with the Chief. Anything she did to counter him only seemed to further aggravate him and equally seemed almost unbeatable. Attempts to hurt him only seemed to provoke him more, and further efforts to at least injure him were regretful mistakes on her part.

She was open for suggestions to take him down but her time with Adam, was consequently cut short after his lack of regard for the train's occupants. If he had been more serious he could have killed them both. Adam would've taken more effort but he was actually a threat to her and Adam as a pair. Her thoughts then shifted to the night she met Admiral Ackerson of the United Nations Space Command.

His glare was as cold as his heart. She had only met him once but from the get-go she didn't like the way he talked to her, treated her, or handled her. Ripping her from her room and sending her back with the thoughts of being prosecuted, and possibly executed.

"He just... He just did it. I couldn't stop him. But one of them tried to kill us by blowing up a grenade. He stopped him." Pyrrha went back to what had happened. The Chief had disposed of them so quickly she couldn't tell they were dead. When it came to killing Grimm, there were thousands of ways to dispose of them, and when they were finished they would stop attacking. The only time the Grimm wouldn't attack would be when they were older and smarter. They'd plan ahead. They were heartless beings of darkness that would kill without any remorse- and should be handled in a similar manner.

People, though? That was all different.

She had been brought up of learning that the Grimm held no soul, therefore there would be no guilt or possible weight to carry on her shoulder from murdering them.

Humans or Fauna on the other hand, she wouldn't ever dream of killing. She wasn't like that. There were endless possibilities to when she would have to be given the choice when killing was in order, but she refused to think like that. She wanted to end the Grimm's lives in return for saving more lives of people.

"Killing them, that's. That's just awful." Blake acted a bit shocked but knew of what the Chief was capable of, killing that is. She knew that once someone had their first kill they'd do it again, and again, and again, never being able to stop. They'd grow number from it and take lives as if it were something as simple as clipping toenails.

He took on both her and Adam, some of the top fighters in the White Fang without being injured. Sure there were among many in their ranks that were passed the stage of normal and could have been claimed as combat masters, but the Chief taking on two ranked members of the White Fang singlehandedly without injury was frightening.

"I know, I know. I don't like it. It makes me sick to ever think about killing anyone." Pyrrha told Blake with an unsure look, mixed with worry in her eyes. "I'm afraid of confronting the teachers about it." She muttered.

"Why should you? If he didn't-"

"Then there would be more devastation." Ozpin said suddenly as he approached them. Blake spun around to him, glaring at him with dissatisfaction. Ozpin had done a great deal to get her out of trouble with past relatives, and among other private dealings she was apart of. Offering her sanctuary while her past strings remained tightened around her.

She owed him more than she could ever hope to pay, but at the same time she felt that there came a price to her freedom. Prices of being jailed, executed, or discovered and hated by everyone she'd come to know in this school. Ozpin and she were on good terms like a teacher and student were. Their relationship could be defined as a small flame flickering. Warm and commendable, but wasn't perfect.

He agreed to take her in under the condition she would report to him personally of her changes and remaining out of the White Fang. Blake had personally requested that her lineage would remain a secret.

Even if it came out into the open on its own.

"Headmaster. I beg you to consider what he's done." Blake begged to him. "None of its right."

"Considering that we share the common enemy, I have yet to see it as wrong. I'm still thinking about it. And once I'm done thinking of it I'll think it over again." Ozpin told her without batting an eye.

"What? How can you think about it like it's not even important?"

"Oh I do, but let me ask you something. Do you have a preference for spiders?"

"What? Why does that-"

"Yes or no?"

"No. No I don't." Blake answered in frustration. What was the headmaster getting at?

"Did you know many spiders aren't poisonous, but many of the insects they ward off are as a matter of fact lethal to both humans and Faunus alike?" Ozpin explained to the confused teen.

"He's not a spider. He's an assassin for them. A knife for hire." Blake seethed at the headmaster. Pyrrha, feeling out of place upon the whole thing simply left to her room with her thoughts. To think of what occurred in front of her that day.

Ozpin watched as the star pupil of Beacon left, feeling a bit more relaxed and calm. He cleared his throat before pushing his glasses a bit up.

"They aren't going anywhere anytime soon. That'll be the last thing they'd decide to do. Moreover, what the White Fang is doing isn't peaceful. Is it?"

"No. Stopping them is a priority. But murdering them isn't the way to go."

"Care to elaborate a better form of action then? Because the way I view it, they aren't afraid to shed blood."

"I don't know. I wish I could-"

"Blake, I feel you should take it a bit easy. None of this is going to help you make more of a good impression on your team." Ozpin said to her.

"I... Yes." She muttered the last part to herself. "I need to go to my room." Blake whispered to him quickly when her scroll went off.

It was Yang.

Yang: U there?

"Be on your way." Ozpin waved off to her as he went back to his office.

If it was still intact that is.

Blake knew what had to be said and done. Just not with the rest of her teammates. Ruby in her personal experience wasn't one to take news very lightly when it came to matters concerning friends. Nor was Weiss the best choice to pick from, she fed off of drama. One person she knew she could talk to, and probably the only one at this point was Yang. Not only was she her partner to go to for help with anything, but had the steadier head than the two.

XXXXXXX

"He's an absolute madman, everything has been falling apart since he stepped on campus." Glynda shouted at Ozpin as he dropped some pain pills in his mouth. "James Ackerson can't possibly believe that we need more secure measures for our students, they had no part of this!"

"You're yelling." He noted to her as he swallowed them bitterly. "I don't like being yelled at until 4."

"And you're not listening to me at all." Glynda exclaimed.

"I am listening, I'm choosing though to listen to the words I choose to hear." He explained while going over a few of the folders, before picking up the Spartan's. "But, Glynda, I know. They are out of their bounds with the political measure and we should put a stop to it." Ozpin told her.

"Exactly!" Now she was getting somewhere!

"But I can, and before you get angry just listen." He stood up with his hands held in front of him. "These men and women are decades ahead of us in many fields; from physics, health, weaponry, radar detection, and spies. They outnumber us to the billions, and to say it with an even tone; they are bound to be even more powerful beings." Ozpin finished for the moment as he noticed his hands were clamped on the folder. He sighed and loosened his grip.

"Every time there's a person who wishes to finish things themselves about global issues, it ends up with them dying in the process. Every single solitary time. They are remembered as faceless heroes going down and died trying. Together though, they can help the cause and sort out the rifts." Ozpin explained. "We need to also consider that there are more powerful players entering the game..."

"This alien race, the Covenant. How can we be sure it isn't another attempt at them seizing power by influencing fear?" Glynda questioned.

"Would they gain much from lying? There's more loss than gain if they were to make it up. Not to mention heavy reasoning for lying. Why would they invest so much in one system? Why were they so afraid to divert their original course with their proper destination in the first place?" Ozpin questioned. "If they were that afraid of facing them that they'd abandon their original mission; then it must be true."

"So what you're saying is that we're hopeless without them?" Glynda questioned. She had seen hundreds of students enter the school and die in the process of becoming a huntress or hunter. It was a dangerous line of work that could get them killed through thousands of means. Now the lethality rate was exceptionally higher with the global threat of total annihilation from a threat posing as a friend.

The United Nations Space Command had gone into an act of hitting the center of the wrong targets.

"If that's your analysis of the situation, then yes it is, but you can't look at the cons without at least acknowledging the pros." Ozpin explained further. "If we fuse together, our achievement will become more fluid and easy. No one would need to gain the upperhand in the war of who's the apex predator, because they are in a sense. Even with our secrets, they are still stronger." Ozpin continued.

"But what will it lead to, a war where nothing will ever be right? Is that us handing over our own freedom? When did we become so weak to aliens?"

"Careful, Glynda, patriotism taken too far can become a left winged government; Vacuo for example. If there's no control here, then Vale will surely fall. An uprising creating massive chaos wouldn't solve anything, but fill the ground with the bodies of young students. Then when that does happen they'll feel inclined to seize it for themselves, raising the number of fatalities of those who wish to rebel."

"How can you be so sure of this, Ozpin?" Glynda questioned the headmaster with mild vexation as she paced the office, letting her heels click on the cold floors. Her crop was tight in hand because of the sheer fact she was losing an argument she knew the answer to; but wasn't given any time or effort, let alone a chance to defend her claim. "I'm more open to the Master Chief being able to co-ed the student, but I'm still unsure if I should trust him fully. Can we? How can we be sure he's being sincere?"

"That is up to you, Glynda, but don't let yourself become blinded by doubt. We'd never be flattered by our true goals without meeting new things along the way. I shouldn't be a judge because that's human nature. I've made mistakes. I'm flawed. I know from experience." Ozpin told her. "We are all bound to failure, it's an everlasting cycle of fools living in battles."

"If that's it, then how can we be ready for that?" Glynda questioned her colleague.

"We simply wait, and we prevail."

XXXXXXX

"So that's how she did it! That sneaky devil." Halsey replied while watching over the footage of the fight between her creation and Pyrrha.

While Halsey knew of Pyrrha's special capabilities with controlling metals, she knew very well that the Chief should've been able to resist her temptations. Her knowledge of the entire concept of semblance and aura were still growing and facts were filling her mind at an alarming rate. Some of the overall basis of structures were a bit much to comprehend since she was give so little to work with, but she was able to stride through them with relative ease.

Titanium alloy, was one of the least effective minerals to magnetic fields than any other metallic substance. While she knew this, she had forgotten some of the binding agents, seals, and padding within his suit were made up of other earthly materials. Including the self-detonation switch with the suit. Following that, she also remembered that the bottom of his boots were meant to be magnetized.

Meaning, his own feet betrayed him.

She was, or became, so transfixed on her creation to beat another, that she let her own objective cloud her reasoning.

"Ma'am." The Chief said quickly. "Are you-"

"I'm fine. The lockdown sequence I put into Ozpin's office fulfilled its duty." Dr. Halsey said as her daughter cooed in her crib across the office. "Thankfully, my personal work wasn't tampered with. Although I must say this. It's all gone, records, weapons, armor, gone. They were taking everything UNSC and UEG related inside of the school."

"They were Insurrectionist, dressed as the guards on campus. They've been watching us."

"Objectives are dying when they step into the grounds. They don't seem to quit." Dr. Halsey noted before gaining a closer look at his frame. "What happened to you?" Catherine questioned him.

"Me?"

"You are the only person I'm speaking to, John. I'm talking about your chest. What on earth were you struck by? From the depth of it and the burn residue around the corners: concluding argument would also indicate it didn't make its full entryway because of something blocking it... arms maybe. I'd say the most logical way to suspect the answer is to also look at the injury underneath. However, just from this point of view I'm already assuming it was a shell from a grenade launcher. Am I right?"

"You forgot how far the-"

"Less than twenty-three meters in a fourteen meter perimeter." Catherine was on her A-Game today from the look on her face as she examined John's helmet in victory.

"Call it luck, but I would consider it a bit safer not to block an explosive shell with your own arms." Catherine lectured the Chief. "Not to mention being with those type of children who rush into things." She said directly relating it to Yang.

"Back to before, they were only sending out enough resources to this desolate rock stronghold is one thing, but now they've managed to lock their sight onto Remnant."

"What for?" He questioned her.

"What the reason was all along, 117." Dr. Halsey said. "Breaking from their self-made chains. They want to share their thought process with Remnant, a thought filtered with unimaginable damage to everything we stand for. Furthermore, they want what Remnant's key source is, dust."

"This has something to do with the SDC?"

"Not every single bodied individual has reasons, be it good or bad; just catastrophic results. The SDC is a prime example of this." Dr. Halsey read over from a data pad that held the Vale news. "Implementing workforce that underpay staff without benefits, making irrational deals with partners that aren't fully within the legal system, and lastly diving the humans and Faunus further than they already were. Yes I suppose they aren't doing this for good intentions at all. Jacques Schnee sounds like quite the fellow."

"The owner of the SDC is the father of the daughter who's in their version of Special Forces, Winter Schnee."

"Can we trust her?" Dr. Halsey asked the Spartan. "Or the other one?

"Not enough to make a decision. Their entire military is rather impractical." The Chief claimed. "One of my missions here was to-"

"Crowd control contingency juncture. ONI is afraid of more apex predators claiming their food. Remnant's one of them. While we outnumber them by a galaxy full, and could quickly overpower them with everything we have on the table, ONI forgets numbers isn't always on their side. It's about learning from mistakes. While not probable, the beings of Remnant could easily overpower us with reasonable planning and strategizing if we enact a land invasion." Dr. Halsey spoke. "The UEG are quite temperamental with Remnant despite the differences, I can't imagine we won't ever come to a reasonable solution."

"Could they ever?"

"No, John. Human nature will always prevent that. Knowing more or becoming a greater power than the other nation will always, without a doubt, raise tension. "

"Being in the middle will only get you killed."

"Yes, and I'm afraid that's what you've been put in charge of for training. Even though some of them are innocent, damaged, criminals, and carefree. They're minds are still growing. A cycle you can't even play with."

"RWBY? What do they have something to do with this?" He questioned her with curiosity blooming.

"None at all, it's just an example." Dr. Halsey said. "Info says you're on a mission now, correct?"

"Main priorities have to be established before that. The White Fang are up to something with the Insurrectionists, who have been supporting the SDC with something. If they were smart, they'd cover their tracks the minute they knew we were onto something. We've known for weeks now. It's only a matter of time before they do something bigger."

"So where will you start? If you're even allowed to."

"My details are to go in covertly, no ONI agents. Likely because they believe all of their files have been compromised." John said as he removed his damaged helmet and sighed lightly at the sight of it. "I took in a lot out there…"

"Heavy caliber weapons and a severe beating from Miss Xiao Long? My thoughts are assuming your life goals have switched to getting in physical confrontations with her."

"She's bad when it comes to keeping her emotions in check. This time, though, she lost all of her control."

"They all do, John. Ruby Rose is far too immature to be placed into the care of these undocumented regions with the intent to defend kingdoms from an ever growing army of creatures." Halsey listed off.

"She'll learn." The Chief said. "But it'll be awhile."."

"It seems so. Also one last thing, Spartan." Dr. Halsey suddenly took her glasses off of her face before her tone went militaristic and covert. "Own what you say in the next few sentences, because I will not repeat myself. Am I clear?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"Raven."

The Master Chief answered immediately. "She's someone that needs to be located."

"Virtually everyone we need to find isn't coded with the name Raven Branwen. How could she possibly be any more important than your exact mission details?" Catherine pondered to the Chief.

"At first, Xiao Long told me she was her mother. Late mother." He explained.

"And that's why you're searching for her? You're using UNSC intel to locate one woman on a planet that holds more mysteries then any of us have answers too? Yang has become something to you, that's not very wise, John." Catherine automatically interjected.

He shook his head. "No, that's not it." He then put his hands up in a stop motion. "She was someone without answers. Answers to someone she cares about. I'm going through that now and am trying not to think about it. I know I can't let it distract me, but I can't help it."

"But John, she doesn't know her mother, does she?"

"That isn't the point." The Master Chief then pulled out a small drive and handed it to the doctor. "On that drive is records of her. She's a convicted felon related to questionable activities." The Master Chief told her. "She came to this school yet they've never managed to catch her. What if someone else becomes like her, then what?"

"What crimes did she commit?" Catherine asked him while eyeing the chip.

"Couldn't elaborate on that. All it said on an encrypted profile of her was that she was very dangerous and was wanted for questioning for several suspicious activities." He then added. "We couldn't find anyone to crack it or even explain it." He watched as her arms crossed over one another and her head tilted downward.

"117, she's not a priority." Catherine told him while glancing back at the drives that had been ripped from the wall. "I'm sure that fool Ozpin won't even consider granting you a full access to viewing it. Every carbon life form on this world's dangerous, John. If Miss Nikos can bend any kinds of metals and Yang can level with you on strength and endurance, then you need to be more careful out there with this Raven woman. She could potentially do anything." Catherine warned.

The people on this planet couldn't be classified as human anymore. Sure, biologically speaking they were, even their faunus counterparts. But their dexterity among combatants was beyond anything she could of hope to imagine.

It was true they outnumbered and out-science'd them with every technological achievement. Battle though wasn't simply won with numbers, they were won with preparation and indomitable will. There had been thousands of battles won throughout history where the victors were faced with overwhelming odds.

It could very well happen again.

"I know." The Master Chief acknowledged. "Three's a company. Since they all achieved the highest scores, I'm in charge of Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and CRDL. All in that order."

"That's a precarious task if I must say."

"It has to be done. Otherwise there might be more of a threat. Especially with who contacted me an hour ago."

"Yes, I recorded a similar call as well." Catherine chimed. "These signal jammers were delicate to hack through, but the call was pinned somewhere close."

"Did he know anything?"

"Besides every opening we have recorded on this feeble planet then yes. I can't rebuild my research whenever some madman comes and threatens to kill me and my daughter." Catherine's voice grew more rigid. No one really did threaten her, but her daughter's overall safety was put on the line today. Far too close for her comfort.

"Do you have leads on his identity?" The Master Chief asked the slightly vexed doctor. She had watched his helmet's recording through her own data link when the connection was brought back up.

"None. I'll have to notify the head of Beacon." Dr. Halsey said with her stoic look with a bit of dry charm.

"Don't." The Master Chief denied.

"Why?"

"Because he already knows Ozpin. He said that they were colleagues."

"What? Was he the one who ordered the attack?" Catherine questioned the Chief who tried to think of a suspect.

"I don't know. Ozpin has several connections to the Atlas military. Could be anyone." The Master Chief told her. "I don't know how to start." The Chief muttered as he leaned back in frustration. He didn't have a single clue who would turn their back on Ozpin and go to this degree. His friends ranged from an assortment of people on the Vale Council to a selected few of Remnant's headmasters that ran their own academies.

He was upset at himself for everything that had happened. At first it was unimportant but now it had been bugging him, he'd been beaten by Pyrrha, then he found out what the Insurrectionists were doing. Partly that is. That is what made him angry though. The full explanation was still unknown to him.

Lastly to make matters worse, he'd been fooled. Weiss being a target was a set-up. They weren't after her, they had come for Dr. Halsey's work. Whatever business they have with her was out of her knowledge. She hadn't been on this planet long and she doubted people being widely enough to be aware of her existence. Sure she was known highly in the science world outside of Remnant, but on Remnant she was a ghost in the search of unexplained things that interested her.

"James Ironwood, could he be related to this? Not his first deployment of troops to cull another predator, but his first act of friendly fire. I'm unsure it's his doing." Catherine questioned him. "What about his top subordinate, the oldest to the Schnee name/"

"He's one of the main contributors to the Atlas defense forces, as is the SDC." The Master Chief answered her. "And I'm not sure how Winter would tie into this."

"I've heard highly of that kingdom. Advanced weaponry, automatons, and higher grade dust than the other kingdoms, it isn't a wonder why they've sustained such a flaunting special forces. The prosperity of those aristocrats have been hegemony from the Atlas front and back over the world. They're deregulator for anything is plausible."

"Either way, he'll be back." The Chief spoke. One more enemy after him down the list.

"I could think of something worse than animosity between young teens. Except for Miss Rose, since you and her are roughly the same age. Back to what I was saying, fear from your peers is on the verge of progressing. Them becoming afraid of your actions can limit how far you get with them in your training. When do you plan on training them, might I ask?"

"A few months. Might be earlier considering what happened today." The Master Chief replied, before going back on topic of the raid. "They weren't alone though. Passing through check ins and managing to overpower all thirty-one armed infantry on campus wasn't done by one. They had help."

"Great deducing skills. What will your next move be?"

"I need to figure out what the White Fang's role is. Why they're working with the Insurrectionists. How they're getting the intel, and whose running it." The Master Chief listed off to her as he walked over to his desk and picked up the data pad he claimed months earlier.

"Chief, you mustn't over exert yourself. Gain help through the-"

"Negative, ma'am. I'm not going to bring them into this." The Master Chief told her without looking back at her. "They've already gotten their share. More than enough."

He typed in the key code before opening his own task bar.

Tucson's Book Trade ' Home To Every Book Under the Sun'

18251 Firefair Blvd, Vale RE, 32142

(181-381-XXXX)

"And I know exactly where to start." The Master Chief claimed. As he was about to mobilize himself, his monitor on his computer beeped. He looked over at his computer and marched to it. Opening a link he noticed he had a message from Commander Orez.

"Sir." The Chief saluted to the screen.

"At ease. How is your progression with the school occupants after today's incident?" Orez questioned the Chief, expecting a grim response.

"Not good, sir." The Chief replied. "Teachers are hard to work with, and the student body trusts us even less."

"That's unfortunate and expected. Did you happen to get a positive ID on the shooters?" Orez questioned with a frown.

"No sir, no visual contacts of their faces, but they had to be Insurrectionists judging by the field of movements they took. They were trained troopers. Some had to have been ex-army reserves, and hired members of Roman's gang." The Chief informed.

"Are you sure?"

"The last ones an assumption, because I caught two White Fang members in the forest making deals with them. Roman was the dealer they were going to meet up with."

"Strange. Send the video link from your helmet to me."

"Can't sir, our networks had been breached."

"By who?"

"No answer or leads."

"Just great. Frist, An attack by people who are trying to scope us, and now an espionage attack from some specter. Head back to base this instant for an emergency meeting. Nothing can be said over this line."

The Chief nodded as he clicked off. His monitor screen was switched back to a flashing icon. A download he'd been expecting on had been recently updated. He pressed his finger on the side of the screen, and looked to see it was mail.

cigFRAN

He didn't know the name or have a clue of how it related to anything. It could've been a codename to protect the identity of who sent it, and once Dr. Halsey got a look at it her eyes narrowed. She knew what it meant.

The Master Chief looked over the monitor's screen and he opened the link and read it slowly.

'The strong shall survive. The weak shall die.'

'What the…?' The Chief thought as he re-read the message. Catherine walked on over to one of the fallen writing pads and hummed at the screen. She looked over at the Spartan with a gleam in her eye. "Not much of fan mail, Chief?" She questioned while opening a few of her own private files.

The Chief didn't say anything. He only stared at the name, trying to figure out its meaning. He couldn't tell why, but there was a feeling in him saying it had some meaning. Shaking away the thought of its importance, he'd have to find a way to secure his home's server in the future and coordinate a countermeasure a way for any clutter cyber-attacks.

He looked back at Dr. Halsey who sat on one of his only non-damaged couches and questioned. "There's not a high chance they'll let me instruct the students." He told her.

"They're witless to think so. Boundaries like those get weak minded people killed." She answered without taking her eyes off the screen of her pad.

"I have to go." He said quickly, leaving Halsey behind. Halsey was about to say something, but instead she sighed in irritation. She closed her eyes and gazed at her daughter who was staring at her. She smiled tenderly at her, she had her father's brown eyes. "Men never listen, or say when they're in pain. Don't you dare be with a man who's like both." She 'ordered' Miranda who bounded up and down in agreement. Even if she didn't understand a single word her mother said.

Catherine had heard the word before. Cigfran. It originated from a character in an old welsh story, Mabinogion. It was known to the Old British as a form of literature, written almost a millennia ago on Earth on a continent known as Britain at the time. Cigfran was Raven in welsh. Catherine knew of this since she had heard of the names of Ozpin's colleagues who couldn't make an appearance at the time, Qrow Branwen. She conducted her own investigation and found out he had a sister... Raven.

Qrow sounded the same as crow but was spelled different, and other than that, there wasn't much to tell. Catherine looked at the chip the Chief had given her before plugging it in her data pad. She thought over what the Master Chief had told her and nodded to herself. She still was having this one question looming over her head though.

Why was the Chief, one of her greatest creations to the human race, helping a random girl?

Why was he WASTING time to help her?

Why was he even doing this in the first place?

The United Nations children psychologists made sure the children would forget most of their lives before being recruited. There were still certain traits of their lives that would stick with them. John, for example, had little to no friends, so it was easy to indoctrinate him into the SPARTAN-II program. Although, Dr. Halsey had kept a rather keen eye on him. Searching for answers she found out John did have three friends. Just three. All female.

Could the Master Chief be only interested in helping Yang because it reminded him of his friends back on his home planet? Dr. Halsey knew the Chief involving himself in any type of relationship was out of the question. While she herself had been in a slight on-and-off relationship with Lieutenant Jacob Keyes and brought about her daughter somersaulting into her life.

It had been an expected through the constant long-going events they had become paired up with. She had mostly stayed with him because she grew attached to him, his dry witty remarks and his seriousness on the field and overall high professionalism that lead to many outstanding achievements lead to her growing more than just a friendly bond with him.

It even grew into something Halsey didn't quite understand, a bond thicker than blood. Through it all it wasn't about the rewards or the medals or how much respect he had gotten, deep down he was a good man who stayed true to every word he spoke. Something that wooed Halsey into consummating more 'private' relations with him...

She was afraid that 117 would share the same fate, only it would be the other way around with the girls he was constantly bumping into or getting thrown around with. The Master Chief was like her in a few ways, not into details but the overall picture. A by the book kind of soldier. She was a by the book scientist after all and she herself was too invested with her work, just like the Master Chief taking on these near suicidal missions.

Chief wasn't some mindless robotic being without his own tone in voice, he could calculate his own decisions. While his repressed sexual drive did make him not as infatuated with girls as he should have been due to his age, it didn't mean it was gone or made him asexual. And from her own theorizing, if Chief wasn't fully in mind with the war or attacks, she didn't doubt for one second he wasn't capable of being in liaison with one them.

She could imagine that wild blond haired girl would be of some prominence to his future, she couldn't tell why but she seemed to be the one hard to forget about. And the Chief would most definitely not forget about her.

Unfortunately, he was, by all intended purposes, property of the UEG. An irreplaceable asset to them worth countless billions of credits in order to create him. One of a kind that was a walking priceless weapon. Not only was it physically impossible, but to her she had this allusion that the Chief would die sooner than most. Against all odds though, he stayed alive through it all.

This would only make his acquaintanceship with the students at Beacon more painful. He would leave and be deployed somewhere else eventually. Thus ending any type of relationship that could have been. They were created to fight off against threats regardless of all odds. Be it man, alien, or whatever in god's name these beasts were that roamed the planet like a plague.

Her data pad rung, and she opened it to see Margaret Parangosky.

"There's something you desired?" She questioned.

Margaret nodded. "Indeed, but I'm afraid I can't say it over this message. All I will inform you is that Project Intervention is all set for you. It's fully funded and I've already altered your current focus to be on your later assessment evaluations."

"That is good, but why wasn't I briefed on this earlier and how long will this be?"

"Change of pace."

"I thought their government regulations restricted free use of experimental research until we granted them more use of open arms." Catherine questioned her Chief of ONI.

"It all about egalitarianism. Remember that saying I live by? Strength through paranoia? You see, the true way of making sure a prisoner never escapes a cell is to make them believe there is no bounds to keep them in. I'm certain that the circumstances surrounding the grayer areas will inform you of what I mean."

"Clearly. Anything else I should know of for the excitements?"

"You'll be informed of it once we gather the proper test subjects."

Catherine Halsey somehow had a familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach after that was said.

An old regret that slowly made her timer begin its plummet.

* * *

_XXXXXXX_

_What comes up, must come down._

_XXXXXXX_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Due to some heavy backlash from the alternate reality scenes, I've decided to cut any further ones. Secondly I've been dragging with finals this week and have finshed chapter 17 and am in the process of proofreading it, but I'm going to be working on the reading story for next week. So stay tuned. **

**CHALLENGE****: If you're an amazing person, please comment your thoughts. **


End file.
